Linajes
by Lars Black
Summary: Hay secretos familiares que lo cambian todo. Harry tiene más familia de la que creía
1. parte 1

Harry Potter, The Originlas y The Vampire Diaries son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.

Solo unos puntos antes de comenzar. LA historia es atemporal ubicada un poco mas en lo tiempos actuales por lo que algunos hechos estarán modificados o puestos orden y fechas distintas, y Algunos conceptos serán modificados para que se apliquen a la historia…y la historia sera contada desde muchos puntos de vista y desde distintas épocas (aunque claro todas especificadas)

Linajes…

Parte 1

Harry de 8 Años

Harry solo tenía 8 años cuando vio por primera vez a su tía Petunia llorar, la mayoría del tiempo solo estaba molesta o simplemente estaba en modo de Adoración a su primo Dudley, y la verdad fue algo que no olvidaría en mucho tiempo.

Harry siempre supo que era el intruso en la familia y había aprendido a vivir con ello, después de todo sus Tíos lo había acogido cuando sus padres murieron en aquel accidente y aunque había aprendido por las malas a no preguntar sobre ello siempre había sentido curiosidad del porque no había ninguna foto de ellos por ningún lado, de hecho no había ninguna foto de su familia por ningún lado, siquiera de sus abuelos, por eso siempre se había preguntado que había sido de ellos pero su tia nunca respondía nada al respecto. Tal vez fue por eso que haber encontrado aquella caja llena de fotografías en el Ático fue como encontrar un tesoro enterrado.

Lo habían mandado a bajar las decoraciones de Navidad, pero mientras intentaba bajar unas cajas un poco altas tropezó, no supo ni como pero en lugar de caer estrepitosamente en el suelo había caído sobre un montón de cajas que había atiborradas en una esquina, se hizo un pequeño chipote en la frente, pero era poco a lo que pudo haber sido. Una de las cajas había amortiguado su caída pero se había roto y el contenido estaba desperdigado por el suelo, había muchas cosas, recuerdos, juguetes de otras épocas pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue un montón de fotografías.

El corazón de Harry latió a mil, ¡Tal vez ahí habría alguna foto de sus padres!, pero mientras más miraba y miraba se dio cuenta de que no era así, o al menos no de la manera que esperaba. En las fotos salían personas que no reconocía, Dos Niñas, una de cabellos rubios castaños de ojos marrón , y otra pelirroja de brillantes ojos verdes…

Unos ojos justo como los suyos….

Harry lo supo, esa debía ser su madre, y la otra niña debía ser su tía, pero por más que buscó era la única foto de ella, todas las demás fotografías eran de la chica de ojos marrones, en algunas salían con los que debían ser sus padres, o sea sus abuelos, pero la mayoría de las fotografías eran de ella junto a otro hombre un poco más mayor….

Harry sintió un pequeño hueco en el estómago, ese de ahí tenía que ser su Bisabuelo, un hombre de cabello castaño rubio, cejas pobladas y unos ojos verdes brillantes idénticos a los suyos….al parecer el único rasgo que había heredado por parte su madre.

Harry no supo porque pero el conocer a su bisabuelo le había generado un poco más que conocer a sus abuelos y simplemente se había quedado mirando la fotografía por tanto tiempo que no se dio cuenta cuando la tía Petunia entró al ático y enojadísima por el desorden estuvo a punto de gritarle, pero ella no lo hizo, ella simplemente le arrebató la fotografía de las manos y se quedó mirándola, La tia Petunía soltó una pequeña lágrima y luego miró a Harry,

-¡Vete!..

Harry ni lo dudó y salió de ahí cuanto antes.

Petunia.

El haber visto aquella fotografía había sido un fuerte golpe para Petunia, hacia años que no pensaba en aquello y se odiaba por ello. Si algo había marcado su infancia había sido el hecho de que Lily resultara ser una bruja. Desde ese día todo había sido atención para Lily, aprecio para Lily, Lily esto, Lily lo otro, sus padres solo tenian elogios para su hermana y ella había pasado a un segundo plano casi de inmediato, incluso la tristeza de haberla perdido había pegado muy duro en ellos bueno, al menos para sus padres, porque si había una persona en todo el mundo para la que ella fuera siempre la numero uno, ese habia sido su abuelo…Owen Evans… incluso desde que eran muy pequeñas su abuelo siempre tenia tiempo para ella. Que a diferencia de Lily que se llevaba bien con todo el mundo ella batallaba. Pero su abuelo Owen era igual, tranquilo, un poco huraño, y cuando Lily se había marchado a Hogwarts había sido el quien la sostuvo en sus días más oscuros, quien la había sostenido cuando sus padres murieron, su abuelo era lo único que le quedaba y Ella en verdad lo amaba y el Día que falleció en aquel extraño incidente donde varias personas de su Pub habían sido atacadas por alguna especie de animal rabioso fue el peor día de su vida y aunque no hubo evidencia de aquello estaba segura que había sido algo mágico…ese día comenzó a odiar la magia con todo su ser.

Definitivamente su Abuelo no merecía estar empolvándose en un cajón en el Ático, desde ese día una fotografía de él quedó en la mesita donde estaban las fotos de la familia.

LiLy Evans ….. una fatídica noche de Brujas.

Lily estaba nerviosa, Feliz, nerviosa, más feliz que nerviosa eso era seguro, pero aún así no podía esperar a que James regresara, se suponía que estaban ocultos, había rumores de que Voldemort los quería muertos y por eso había pasado a refugiarse bajo en encantamiento fidelio, estaba agradecida por ello, después de todo el pequeño Harry tenia un pocas más de un año y no deseaba verlo envuelto en todo esto de la guerra, y eso era lo que le preocupaba, la noticia que estaba a punto de dar, iba a ser un cambio muy grande para esto, James era impulsivo y estar guardado por tanto tiempo lo estaba volviendo Loco, suplicándole le había pedido permiso para salir para tantear el terreno, les habían llegado muchos rumores de ataques y aunque las cosas apuntaban a que se trataba de ataques de criaturas mágicas y no directamente ataques de magos contra muggles no le parecía justo que las personas sufrieran cuando el estaba tan cerca para ayudar. Ella había accedido, por una simple razón, Su abuelo había muerto de manera muy similar un poco después de que Harry había nacido y en aquel entonces siquiera había podido asistir a su funeral, y aunque ahora estaban en un peligro un poco más latente, simplemente no podía dejar que las pobres personas sufrieran asi nada más.

Y tras tres días de mucha preocupación James ya volvía a casa, y ella estaba lista para una sorpresa que no estaba muy segura como la tomaría. ¡Ella estaba embarazada!, no tenia mucho pero lo había presentido casi al instante de que había sucedido y ahora lo había comprobado, Ella iba a traer al mundo a su segundo Bebé…

James llegó un poco tarde, se veía agotado pero se veía muy feliz, habían resulto el caso y ella se llevó una sorpresa ya que al parecer se había tratado de hombres lobo, Lily abrió los ojos como platos, era un tema complicado para ambos debido a que Remus andaba por ahí exponiéndose, y en algunos casos extremos los aurores tenian que cazarlos debido a los estragos tan grandes que causaban en la sociedad muggle y limpiar sus desastres no era fácil, alterar los cuerpos modificar las memorias de muchas personas.

Lily estaba tan absorta con la historia de su marido que se le había olvidado por completo mencionar el pequeño detalle de su embarazo, pero cuando recordó y estaba a punto de contarle…ocurrió lo peor…. LA puerta delantera se abrió de par en par y las cosas pasaron muy rápido.

-¡Protege a Harry!- fue lo ultimo que escuchó de James y luego un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando escuchó el golpe sordo que James provocó al chocar contra el suelo. No volteó, tenia que llegar a Harry.

-¡HASTE A UN LADO!- gritó Voldemort

-¡NUNCA!- y llorando vio aquella Luz verde que sería su final…

Una pequeña lagrima escurrió por su rostro, este era su fin, ya no había nada entre Harry y Voldemort, solo esperaba que su sacrificio pudiera hacer algo por él….

Pero entonces un último pensamiento cruzó por su mente…. Su bebé…. Tenia que proteger a su bebé….Su mente trabajó velozmente, en algún lugar tenia que haber algo que la ayudara y en el ultimo instante lo recordó… un hechizo de transferencia…magia muy antigua pero al igual peligrosa, magia que no muchos hubieran aprobado…

Y ella murió….

Elizabeth Avery….18 años…. una fatídica noche de Brujas.

Beth se encontraba en una fiesta Rave de Halloween, el ambiente estaba de lujo y las drogas y el alcohol abundaban por todas partes, nunca lo había hecho y solo había accedido a esto porque todas sus amigas le decían que era lo normal, que era lo Cool…

La verdad ya estaba más inconciente que conciente y nada de su alrededor tenía sentido.

Bailaba sin inhibición frente a un chico Zombi cuando de pronto sintió un fuerte dolor de estómago, tan intenso que tuvo que ir al baño a soltar todo lo que había ingerido aquella noche, juró que mataría a sus amigas por hacerla pasar por esto, sin embargo tras desechar todo el dolor aún persistía.

Se despidió de sus amigas y se fue a casa, sus padres la matarían pero el estómago le dolia lo suficiente como para aguantar el regaño.

Llegó a casa y su madre pegó el grito en el cielo, pero primero lo primero, le dio varios remedios para el dolor y para dormir un poco y le dijo que si para mañana el dolor persistía irían de inmediato al medico.

Beth se acostó tranquilamente….. tuvo un sueño muy extraño en donde todo parecía estar cubierto por una luz verde, pero cuando despertó en al mañana el sueño se había esfumado de su mente, y el dolor había desaparecido pero una extraña marca había aparecido a un costado de su vientre, una especie de salpullido con una forma muy curiosa, se lo atribuyó a estar acostada vomitando en el suelo de un baño no muy prolijo, un poco ungüentos y todo estaría bien…. Todo estaba bien….. o eso pensó porque un mes después miraba incapaz de creer lo que estaba sucediendo, había estado teniendo muchos mareos y mucho vomito, había un bicho extraño contagiando a muchas personas y decidió hacerse los exámenes cuanto antes… pero el resultado no era lo que esperaba….

¡Ella estaba embarazada!-

Muchas preguntas le llegaron.

Sus padres estaban enojados, pero no por lo que había sucedido ya que un niño es una bendición, sino porque Beth no decía quien era el padre, Pero ella era la que estaba más consternada. Ella no había estado con nadie… al menos no con quien ella estuviera concientemente.. y un miedo atroz cruzó su mente, y si esa noche que no estaba en sus cinco sentidos había pasado algo más….no lo recordaba, no era posible, ella nunca había perdido la noción del Tiempo…. Esto debía ser algo más.

Beth suspiró profundamente, ella era muy lista, y una escéptica grado 1, si se ponía a gritar a los 4 vientos que había sido preñada inmaculadamente iba a causar un revuelo que le traería muchísimos problemas, no, tenia que ser lista…. Tener al bebé iba a ralentizar muchos de sus planes futuros pero no era el fin del mundo… Para calmar las aguas un poco medio confeso que tal vez estando un poco tomada había estado con algún chico de la fiesta…. Eso lo creyeron de inmediato.

Pero aunque la espina de la concepción siempre estuvo ahí, mientras avanzaba el tiempo, mientras su estomago crecía y crecía un amor inmedible comenzaba a crecer por su bebe….

Por las fechas su bebe nacería a finales de julio…. Y el mero 29… entró en labor de parto….

…. Y aunque el bebé debía parecerse a su padre ya que ella era rubia de ojos castaños, y el bebé una mata de cabello abundante castaño claro, unas cejas pobladas y unos grandes ojos verde brillantes Cuando lo tuvo en brazos el amor que sintió fue tremendo…

Lo llamó Thomas, en honor a su padre, Eli por ella misma y su apellido porque al parecer no iba a haber un padre de por medio.

Thomas Eli Avery había nacido.

En un PuB …… un día antes de una fatídica noche de brujas.

Hastiel se encontraba sentado en el cubículo más alejado del Pub, era un día antes Halloween y el ambiente festivo pegaba muy bien en el ambiente, sin embargo él no estaba aquí para festejar, estaba aquí para encontrarse con alguien, no sabía muy bien que esperar cuando lo contactaron y toda la situación parecía sacada de un cuento, una nueva especie de Hombres Lobo quería asentarse en la región y por lo que había entendido eran muy distintos a ellos.

Ellos también se transformaban en la luna llena, pero lo hacían a lobos completos, no la especie hibrida Lycan a la que ellos se sometían, incluso más raro era que ellos no era magos, no podían hacer magia, y su condición era heredada….pero la más bizarro de todo era que ellos eventualmente lograban dominar su lado lobuno y podían semi transformarse, o conseguir estar plenamente concientes en sus transformaciones…

Era muy extraño, había oído historias pero realmente confirmarlas, realmente haber encontrado a otra especie podía ser lo que necesitaban, para ya nunca mas estar relegados en la comunidad mágica… En la actualidad los magos dizque buenos te despreciaban y temían, y por el otro lado estaba el señor oscuro que solo traía pena y dolor, no era justo que tuvieran que elegir solo entre esas dos opciones… Pero una comunidad estable de hombres lobo…Ufff, eso era un sueño hecho realidad. Pero tenía que estar alerta….las historias que salían últimamente, masacres enteras, ya nadie sabía si se trataba del señor oscuro y su ejercito o alguna criatura vuelta loca…

Entonces la puerta del bar se abrió y alguien mas entró, un hombre de cabello rubio cenizo y ojos azules, Hastiel intentó hacerse chiquito, al ser mordido y transformarse el hombre lobo su olfato había sido afectado, era muy bueno, no solo olores tradiciones, también podía oler la magia en el ambiente, detectar cosas que otros no podían y quien había entrado apestaba a magia, sangre y muerte, recién llegado se sentó justo en el centro de la barra y comenzó a hablar con el dueño del lugar, tenía un acento muy marcado …Hastiel no quería llamar la atención, así que disimuladamente se movió hacia la puerta del baño, ahí podría desaparecerse, pero apenas estaba a punto de pasar por la puerta cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse. ¡RAYOS!, los hombre lobo que iban a reunirse con él acababan de llegar, era una comitiva de cinco, cuatro hombres y una mujer. Lo siguiente que sucedió debió haberlo bloqueado porque cuando abrió nuevamente los ojos, el lugar ya se encontraba medio oscuro, su cuerpo le dolía horrores, no podía hablar ya que alguien le había medio arrancado un pedazo del cuello, estaba seguro que iba a morir, a su alrededor había cuerpos, ¡Todos Muertos!.

Pero en el centro del lugar se encontraban tres personas…. Aquel monstruo… a su lado un hombre Alto de cabello castaño y vestido de Traje de diseñador… y atrás de ellos otra persona, era bastante joven, no debía tener más de 21 años, De cabello negro y usaba gafas de montura redonda… pero sobre todo, un mago, ya que apuntaba su varita a los dos hombres que tenia en frente, pero algo estaba mal. No se movía, simplemente estaba quieto, inmóvil.

El hombre Rubio y el de Traje discutían acaloradamente…

-¡Y Esto era Necesario Niklaus!- dijo el de Traje. -¡Esta orgía de muerte y destrucción!.

-¡SI!- bramó Nik, -¡No lo entiendes!, Creyeron que se saldrían con la suya, ME Roban y me ocultan cosas. No iba a dejar esa ofensa sin castigo…

-Supongo que todos aquí te ofendieron….

-MMM, Solo estaban en un mal lugar, en un mal momento-…. Y luego el hombre rubio miró al mago. –Aunque no todos, aquí el pequeño y dulce Mago esta en una pieza, aunque si sigues insistiendo en que solo dejo muerte y destrucción bien podría vivir a la altura de mi fama…

El Hombre de traje puso una mano sobre el pecho del otro para detenerlo.

La mirada de ambos chocó electrizando todo el lugar…

Pero entonces de la nada el dueño de Bar, que de alguna manera todavía estaba aquí, salió de detrás de la barra portando una escopeta, todo pasó muy rápido.

Disparó dos veces contra el hombre rubio y el hombre del traje dándoles de lleno e hiriéndolos tan fuerte que salpicaron todo a su alrededor, sin embargo ninguno de ellos cayó al piso. El rubio corrió rápidamente a arrebatarle el arma y romperle el cuello..

-¡Vez… no hay respeto hermano, como sea, ya estoy harto de esto, conseguí lo que vine a buscar y si no hay nada mas que quieras decirme tengo un rastro que seguir….

El hombre rubio desapareció en un instante, ahora solo quedaba el hombre de Traje y el otro mago. El de traje se acercó al de lentes, y le quitó las gafas para limpiárselas…

-Considérate afortunado que me has tomado de buen humor Mago…. Pero si piensas dedicarte a cazar criaturas de la noche esa magia dulce que al parecer los magos de ahora se esmeran en adoptar nunca te va a servir, porque si deseas acabar con criaturas ancestrales, es lo que necesitaras, magia ancestral…. Ahora…

Y se le quedó mirando fijamente.

-Te olvidaras de lo que has visto aquí, de mi, de mi hermano, una carnicería entre hombres lobo, no hubo mucho que pudieras hacer... pero al menos atrapaste a uno de los responsables...

El hombre de traje se giró hacia Hastiel y en medio de un segundo estaba sobre él, lo miraba profundamente y ……todo cambió…

Elijah Mikaelson.. y James Potter.

Elijah no entendía la razón del porque había dejado a ese Mago vivo, simplemente al verlo algo muy profundo de su ser lo había impulsado a protegerlo o tal vez era su simple deseo de evitar que el alma de Niklaus se hundiera más y mas y no tuviera redención.

James esperó a que la orden del Fénix hiciera su aparición. Esta noche había sido muy mala, mucha gente inocente había muerto, Voldemort tenia que ser detenido, se limpio un poco el rostro, estaba todo salpicado y el regusto metálico de la sangre siempre le ponía los pelos de punta…. Tenia que regresar ya, mañana era Halloween y Lily nunca lo perdonaría si se lo perdiera.

Elijah seguía pensando en lo ocurrido aquel día, tal vez su hermano no tenia redención, tal vez su hermano tenia que ser puesto en su lugar, pero sobre todo seguía sin entender el porque aquel mago seguía rezumbando en su cabeza. Estaba seguro lo conocía de algún lugar, le era demasiado familiar…pero entonces su Celular sonó….muy pocas personas tenían su numero…. Y la noticia que recibió era algo que cambiaría para siempre su mundo. era Rose….. habían encontrado a la Doppelganger Petrova.. y estaban dispuestos a entregarla a cambio de su perdón.


	2. parte dos

Harry Potter, Vampire Diaries y The Originals son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.

Antes de todo Gracias por Leer el Fic

Datos para tomar en cuenta.

. El fic es algo atemporal ubicado en tiempos más presentes, Algunos hechos, fechas, personajes y comportamientos serán modificados para que cuadren con la historia, pero una pauta para los sucesos seria: Nace Harry en Julio / Stefan y Elena se conocen en Agosto., la temporada 1 de Vampire Diaries se alarga un poco mas de los normal. Hasta la llegada de Elijah a Mistic Falls en Noviembre del siguiente año.

Linajes por Lars Black.

Parte 2.

XXXXX Tom Sorvolo Ryddle….. de regreso en el orfanato después del terminar su primer año en Hogwarts XXXXXXXX.

Volver a este lugar después de haber estado en Hogwarts era como una pesadilla volviéndose realidad, él quería quedarse, quería seguir recorriendo los pasillos, encontrando secretos, quería seguir aprendiendo lo que era su derecho de nacimiento, después de todo, él era un mago y no entendía porque siendo un mago, un ser con tanto poder, tenia que volver a este orfanato Muggle. Pero esa era la ley, y si quería seguir asistiendo al colegio tenia que seguirla, tenia que poner su buena cara a los encargados, comportarse correctamente, si lo fastidiaba de alguna manera podrían privarlo de la unica cosa que realmente lo había echo feliz.

Tom se sentó en la cama de su habitación, todas sus cosas mágicas guardadas en un baúl en la esquina, todo su ser quería tomar la varita y hacer magia, quiera mostrar de lo que era capaz a todos esos niños insignificantes, desde siempre había sabido que era mejor que ellos, pero ahora podía mostrarlo. Sin embargo el temor de perderlo todo lo detuvo.

Tom apretó los puños…. Esto no le gustaba…. Estaba siendo sometido…..alguien con verdadero poder nunca estaría sometido…..en ese instante supo que necesitaba verdadero poder para por fin ser libre y su primera muestra de eso no tardó mucho en llegar…

Vivir en un orfanato era bastante lúgubre y ni que decir de aburrido, pero de vez en cuando algo rompía la rutina.

Se encontraba leyendo un de sus nuevos libros escolares cuando de pronto escuchó los gritos. Muchos de los niños salieron de sus habitaciones para ver que sucedía, y abajo, entrando por la puerta principal se encontraba una mujer, gritando a todo pulmón por ayuda, ya que el bebé estaba por nacer….

Varias de las encargadas del orfanato, bajaron a auxiliarla, ellas estaban acostumbradas a recibir niños en sus puertas, pero recibir a una mujer pariendo, no lo era tanto. Se movieron y la instalaron en una de las habitaciones de la planta baja, y la directora le pidió a una de sus muchachas fuera corriendo rápidamente por la comadrona.

LA directora gritó a todos que se fueran a sus habitaciones, pero Tom no se movió en lo absoluto. Siguió mirando y escuchando los gritos, pasó casi media hora cuando al abrirse las puertas principales entró por ellas una mujer que Tom Jamás olvidaría.

Era bastante anciana pero se movía ágilmente, y daba ordenes para que el llevaran todo lo que iba a necesitar…

Casi sin pensarlo Tom bajó las escaleras, todos estaban tan concentrados con sus cosas que siquiera lo vieron entrar a la habitación donde la mujer estaba a punto de dar luz.

Adentro solo estaba la mujer y su partera. Ella siquiera había volteado a verlo cuando habló.

\--Un pequeño hechicero Dulce ¿Cierto?- dijo sin siquiera verlo.

-¿Disculpe?- dijo Tom...

-Uno de los que usan Varitas, los que niegan de la conexión….

-¿Acaso hay de otro Tipo?-- respondió el un poco enojado por no haber sabido esa información desde antes.

La anciana rió y volteó a verlo.

-El mundo es muy grande mi niño…- y Luego miró a la muchacha bajando un poco la mirada…-Creí no poder hacer nada, pero tal vez con tu ayuda podré salvar aunque sea al bebé….

-¿De que habla?- preguntó Tom…pero entonces cayó en la cuenta, desde que había entrado a la habitación todo había estado demasiado silencioso, ya no había gritos..

-Cierra la puerta muchacho y ven, ponte a mi lado que voy a necesitar algo extra….

Tom Cerró la puerta y se acercó a la anciana y a la cama donde la mujer que hacia poco gritaba. Nunca había visto un cadáver… y fue algo revelador… aquel vacío, aquel frío, aquella nada, a donde se suponía que todos debían ir, no supo que fue pero algo dentro de el cambió….

Entonces la Anciana lo tomó de uno de sus brazos…. y le puso la mano sobre el vientre de la mujer…

Tom estaba seguro, el bebé no se movía. LA anciana puso su otra mano, los tres formaban un circulo cerrado.. Ella comenzó a recitar alguna especie de encantamiento. Tom comenzó a sentirse mareado, las cosas le daban vuelta, pero entonces lo sintió…un pequeño movimiento en el estómago…

Ahora Ella- dijo la anciana.

Y soltando a Tom y sacando un pequeño cuchillo de entre sus ropas cortó la palma de su mano y la sangre escurrida la dejó caer sobre el pecho y el rostro de la mujer.

Tom sintió el poder emanando, el calor regresaba a este cuerpo frio, los ojos antes vacíos ahora se llenaban….. y los gritos habían vuelto…

La anciana de inmediato la ayudó a que el bebé naciera y al tan solo un segundo después de que su cuerpo saliera por completo, el bebé lloró con fuerza… pero para Tom aquel bebé no era el milagro de la vida… no, el miraba a la madre volvía a estar muerta. Ese era el milagro de la vida, estaba muerta pero había regresado, solo unos segundo, pero lo había hecho….

La puerta de la habitación y la directora y las ayudantes entraban. Tom no escuchaba los regaños, no, Los ojos de Tom brillaban, había encontrado su poder, este no estaba en la magia tradicional que le enseñaban en la escuela…no, estaba en las clases que no les enseñaban en la escuela… las artes ancestrales…. Las artes oscuras….

Xxxxx Remus Jhon Lupin….. un Días Después del fatídico HAlloween…XXX

La Luna llena había terminado, Remus había regresado a la normalidad y su estado era de pena, tenía heridas graves en todo su cuerpo y no podía levantarse, es más, no quería levantarse, quería que estas heridas fueran lo suficientemente malas para que no tuviera que pararse nunca más, después de todo se había desquitado con todo el bosque, su lado animal había desquitado toda su frustración, Remus rió un poco, decían que cuando un mago se transformaba perdía todo conocimiento de su lado humano, pero él estaba seguro que esta noche no había sido así… El dolor que sentía había sido transmitido al animal y este había soltado toda su furia contra cualquier cosa que se le pusiera enfrente. Sin embargo la naturaleza tiene una manera curiosa de protegerse y helo aquí. Herido, Agotado, deseando no poder levantarse… después de todo ya no había razón para levantarse, esta maldita Guerra le había quitado todo.

Su padre había muerto cuando 17 años…..asesinado por criaturas oscuras que estaban del lado de Voldemort… y su madre….Su madre muggle no tenia manera de defenderse, no tenia manera de luchar contra esto….Y si no podia llevarla a la orden, tenia que llevarla a donde estuviera segura… ¡Rayos!, era Terca, no se quedaría al margen, al igual que no se quedó al margen cuando lo mordieron de niño, No, tenia que llevarla a donde no recordara nada de esto…

LA ultima vez que la vio la abrazó fuertemente…Ella tendría un futuro.. un futuro fuera del mundo mágico… El mismo la había hecho olvidar todo….

Y ahora James y Lily estaban muertos, Sirius….. Sirius los había traicionado y el pobre Peter….

Le quedaba Harry Pero ¿Qué clase de futuro Tendría con él? Por un segundo había querido volver con su madre, liberarla del hechizo… pero ella había rehecho su vida…. Tenia otra familia… y se veía tan feliz…. Y el no iba a arrastrarla nuevamente a esta maldición

Así que ahora estaba en este bosque encantado, lejos de cualquier civilización, dispuesto a no abrir los ojos nunca más…. Y los cerró….

Cuando los abrió, el sol estaba en lo más alto del cielo. Suspiró y soltó una carcajada, al parecer no iba a ser su fin. Se puso de pie a duras penas, el bosque se veía muy distinto de día que de noche y no estaba seguro donde había dejado su ropa y su varita, pero cuando las encontrara estaba seguro de una cosa, Inglaterra ya no tenía nada para él, necesitaba de un nuevo comienzo en otra parte, Cualquier otra parte y tras seis años vagando por el mundo sobreviviendo, ocultándose, la melancolía se apoderó de él…Recordar a su madre le había dado una idea. Ella era originaria de un pequeño pueblo llamado Mistic Falls en los Estados Unidos, toda su familia se había mudado a Cardiff cuando ella tenia 7 años…. tal vez buscar en el pasado era una nueva manera de encontrar un futuro, uno que no tenia aquí..

El lugar irradiaba magia al por mayor, pero no del tipo que estaba acostumbrado, tras la guerra contra Voldemort y su acercamiento con el mundo Oscuro mientras estaba infiltrado con los hombres lobo había aprendido muchas cosas sobre la magia que cietamente no enseñaban en la escuela. Había muchas maneras de practicar magia, ellos eran los más formales y regulados por así decirlo… pero luego estaban los otros, los que recurrían a la magia terrestre y ancestral….El ministerio los había catalogado como magos oscuros, pero ¿Qué diantres sabía el ministerio sobre catalogar?, A Los hombres lobo licántropos a pesar de solo convertirse una vez al mes los tenían como bestias. E incluso entre los magos terrestres había niveles, la magia terrestre y ancestral no era peligrosa por si misma pero lo que se podía lograr con ella podría llegar a ser bastante oscuro y al no haber limites el ministerio optó por negarla y desecharla del aprendizaje. Claro que eso no impedía que aún hubiera personas que la practicaran y la prefirieran sobre la magia mas regulada.

Remus había visto de primera mano la magia oscura de ambas corrientes y no estaba muy seguro que los magos y brujas tuvieran el conocimiento suficiente para defenderse de ellas, o para defenderse de las criaturas que nacían de ellas

Mistic Falls había sido un nuevo comienzo… y uno muy peculiar, se había visto envuelto en una batalla contra un mago antiguo muy poderoso llamado Cade, Se había rodeado de buenas personas, Vampiros, humanos e incluso brujas Terrestres ancestrales, Fantasmas todos juntos y sin prejuicios intentando detener fuego infernal que destruiría su pueblo mientras que derrotaban a una doppelganger vengativa y sacaban de un sueño autoinducido a otra, y había conocido a quien sin importarle su condición le había dado una oportunidad de hacer al increíble.

Después de todo nunca olvidaría las palabras de Caroline Forbes cuando le pidió que se quedara para ayudarla a fundar su Escuela…una para todos, y el se negó revelando por primera vez su doble naturaleza.

-¿Hibrido Mago Hombre lobo?, no es algo que me sorprenda..PFF, ¿Te conté la vez que peleamos contra híbridos Brujos-Vampiros?...Ah….y Por ahí hay un hibrido Vampiro Hombre lobo. No lo tomes a mal Remus Pero no estás entre lo más raro que he visto….

Remus sintió un gran hueco en su estómago, tras muchos años había encontrado algo que no creyó volvería a encontrar…. Aceptación.

XXX Bonnie Bennett …. Después de Resucitar a Elena y viajando por el mundo XXx.c

Bonnie había iniciado su viaje de descubrimiento al poco tiempo de salvar a Elena…Enzo le había dicho que el mundo era demasiado grande, demasiado hermoso y demasiado salvaje como para que no extendiera sus alas y se quedara atorada en Mistic Falls y eso era cierto. Ella adoraba a sus amigos, y todas las locuras que habían tenido que sobrevivir aún no eran suficientes y eso era cierto. Por Su nuevo amigo Remus había aprendido que la magia Terrestre, la ancestral, o incluso la de expresión no eran las únicas, de hecho había toda una sociedad mágica oculta bajo sus narices, no solo magos y brujas sino toda clase de criaturas, en un año de viajes había aprendido muchisimo sobre todo las diferencias entres las distintas variantes de magia, Se había sentido como una niña cuando visitó por primera vez una tienda de varitas y probó si alguna respondía a Ella.

LA magia Terrestre rara vez necesitaba de un medio como ese para realizarse, pero con una podía sentir como su magia era más enfocada y menos salvaje, incluso había aprendido algunos hechizos básicos. Pero lo más distintivo que había encontrado entre todo esto, era el gran rechazo que la sociedad mágica tenia contra las artes mágicas terrestres y ancestrales. No lo había querido creer de las palabras de Remus, pero era cierto, mucha de la magia ancestral era considerada una arte oscura... y solo había encontrado muy poca gente que realmente la practicara… Odiaba eso, solo era un estigma, la magia no era buena o mala, la magia era magia, Lo oscuro siempre provenía de los corazones de quien la practicara…

Sea Como Sea, se encontraba lista para regresar a casa una temporada, Londres le había mostrado muchísimas cosas… pero extrañaba a sus amigos y seguramente Caroline necesitaría un poco de apoyo con la escuela, iba en un taxi al aeropuerto, su vuelo nocturno salía en un par de horas cuando de pronto un Halcón golpeó de lleno el parabrisas estrellándolo en una parte.. El taxista frenó de golpe ya que al animal quedó bastante herido e incapaz de moverse.

Bonnie miró con recelo al animal, Sabía que en ciertos aeropuertos usaban a estas aves para alejar a otros tipos, pero esta en particular no era muy grande, tenía el plumaje de un color Castaño Claro con toques rubios pero sus ojos, de un verde esmeralda, se le hacían demasiado familiares.

Salió del Taxi para mirar al pobre animal, tal vez si le realizaba un pequeño hechizo de curación podría salir volando por su cuenta, mientras tanto el taxista llamaba para avisar de lo sucedido

Bonnie sintió algo extraño en el animal, se acercó lentamente, estaba aterrado, de eso no había duda, pero había algo más, la mirada no era la de un animal, lo que emanaba no era simple naturaleza, no, esto era magia, el Halcón emanaba muchísima magia, de pronto comenzó a convulsionar, y Bonnie supone inmediato que era lo que estaba por ocurrir.

Y Sin importarle que los curiosos ya hubieran comenzado a grabar con sus celulares, lanzó un pequeño hechizo de interferencia para dañar todo lo electrónico y tomó al halcón, Lanzó un hechizo para ocultarse y salió corriendo del lugar y se perdió entre los edificios.

El Halcón se convulsionó y lentamente comenzó a transformarse en lo que parecía ser un pequeño niño de entre 7 u 8 años.

Su mata de cabello Castaño, sus cejas pobladas y sus grandes ojos verdes le hicieron sentir un hueco en el estómago. Estaba segura que conocía a este niño de algún lugar, se le hacía demasiado Familiar pero ciertamente no recordaba de donde.

El niño alzó la mirada muy asustado, estaba herido, tenía una herida abierta en la ceja y uno de sus brazos estaba en una posición extraña.

-¿Dónde Estoy?...y miró a Bonnie…

-Esta bien- dijo Bonnie tratando de tranquilizarlo y Prestándole su abrigo para que se cubriera. No estaba segura si tocar el Tema del Halcón…

-Lo volví a hacer Cierto- dijo Bajando la mirada y apretando los puños. –Volví a convertirme…

Pero Bonnie no pudo responder ya que el rechinar de unas llantas la hizo voltear… de un auto bajaron dos mujeres cuyos rostros de preocupación eran más que evidentes, una era joven, no podría tener más de 30, y la otra era mayor…

-¡TOM!,- gritó la más joven de las tres y corrió a abrazar al pequeño Y revisarlo de cabo a rabo. -¿Estas herido?...

El niño no podía ni responder cuando la joven lo seguía llenando de preguntas, mientras, la señor más grande se acercó a Bonnie como intentando tantear el terreno.

-Muchas gracias por encontrar a mi nieto, Estábamos muy preocupadas…

Bonnie alzó una ceja… -Esto no parecía normal de ninguna manera…. Pero a diferencia del niño que ciertamente exudaba un aire mágico estas señoras no lo hacían.

-Muchas Gracias- decía la abuela, nosotros nos encargaremos de aquí en adelante.

-Un Segundo- gruñó Bonnie. -¿Acaso cree que voy a dejar que se lleven al niño así nada mas? esta herido, Voy a llamar a una ambulancia.

Ella en realidad no iba a llamar a nadie, si el niño se había convertido accidentalmente en un Halcón, llamar a las autoridades no iba a sacar nada bueno.

-Yo Estoy capacitada- respondió la mas joven…-trabajo en urgencias…

Bonnie tenía que actuar ahora o nunca.

-Pues espero que también este capacitada en magia trasformativa, porque si su niño se vuelve a transformar en un animal y no tiene control sobre ello puede resultar gravemente herido.

Todos se quedaron muy quietos, todos se quedaron mirando…. Y no fue hasta que la joven habló que el silencio incómodo fue quebrado…

-¿Magia?... ¿Acaso Sabes que el pasa a mi niño?...

-No estoy muy segura, pero puedo intentar averiguarlo…

Aquello había sido el destino jugando muy fuerte.

Bonnie escuchó la historia de Beth, y era por demás extraordinaria, pero no algo que no hubiera visto antes. Su amiga Caroline había tenido a sus hijas exactamente de esa manera, un hechizo de transferencia.

Ella les explicó a las dos mujeres Quién era ella exactamente y la parte de que la magia era real fue bastante complicada.

-¡Tiene que haber otra explicación!- dijo Beth mirando a su madre, pero su rostro mostraba algo que hacia años no veía en ella: Ilusión.

-Es verdad- dijo la Señora. –No se como explicarlo, pero esto tiene que ser cierto. LA magia es real.

Bonnie miró la marca en palma de Beth.

-Este es un símbolo mágico, un hechizo muy poderoso, la madre del niño debió estar en peligro mortal para que haya funcionado.

Bonnie quería ayudarlas, y algo muy dentro de ella, le estaba diciendo que lo correcto era llevarlas con ella de regreso a Mistic Falls….

Xxxxxx Elizabeth Avery …. Después de Conocer a una verdadera Bruja XXXXXX

Tres días habían pasado desde que habían conocido a Bonnie en aquel callejón y su mundo se había vuelto extraño, La magia era Real, Su niño era mágico y les habían ofrecido una opción radical. Bonnie les había ofrecido ayuda pero ella regresaba a los estados Unidos a una escuela donde Seres sobrenaturales acudían a aprender sobre sus poderes. No solo brujos, sino también vampiros, hombres lobos y otras criaturas, quería con todo el corazón que su niño pudiera ser libre, que pudiera ser feliz pero ¿Vampiros, Fantasmas y hombres Lobos?... esas eran criaturas de Terror y tenía demasiadas dudas.

Beth miró la marca y sintió un hueco muy grande, sus peores temores se estaban haciendo realidad. Nunca encontró explicación lógica a lo sucedido aquella noche. Pero Tom había crecido en su vientre, Tom salio de ella, lo había criado, Ella era su madre y nadie más… pero ahora todo lo sucedido durante tanto tiempo comenzaba a tener sentido. Tom era un mago, tenia que serlo, siempre ocurrían cosas raras a su alrededor, juguetes fuera de Lugar, comida fuera de su alcance que misteriosamente llegaba a sus manos, pero lo más aterrador había comenzado hacia un año, cuando una noche creyó que lo habían secuestrado ya que el niño había desaparecido y en su lugar estaba ese Halcón… desde entonces ocurría espontáneamente, se transformaba sin querer, y tras una vez que habían dejado accidentalmente una ventana abierta y había volado perdiéndoles por cuatro horas, habían decidido gastar sus ahorros en implantarle un chip de GPS. Para encontrarlo cuando ocurriera…

Esta vez había sido mientras paseaban en el parque.

Pero la felicidad de Tom lo era todo para ella, ¿Qué futuro tendrían su niño escondido?, lo habían tenido que educar en casa por eso mismo, no tenia amigos de su edad y cada vez que lo atrapaba mirando por la ventana podía ver la tristeza de sus ojos.

Además, quería saber más sobre el hechizo de transferencia y por lo que Bonnie le había contado La directora de la escuela había pasado por lo mismo.

¿Qué tenían que perder?

Y su madre parecía más que entusiasmada por la idea. –Bien podría pedir sus vacaciones atrasadas y tomarse un viaje para ir a ver de que iba este colegio.

Accedieron y en menos de una semana, estaban llegando a la escuela internado Salvatore para jóvenes dotados. Beth supo que estaba haciendo lo correcto, cuando al nada más llegar varios niños corrieron a recibir a Tom.

-¿Y tu que haces?- preguntó una de las niñas.

Tom miró cohibido pero luego respondió.

-Me transformo en Halcón-

-¡¡¡¡COOOOOOOL!!!- dieron todos al unísono y jalaron a niño para jugar.


	3. parte tres

Harry Potter, Vampire Diaries y The Originals son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.

Gracias por leer este Fic.

Datos a tener en cuenta.

LA historia es Atemporal, Esta narrada desde distintos puntos de vista y desde distintas épocas, Algunos Lugares, Fechas, personas, Situaciones y personalidades podrían cambiar para adaptarse a la historia.

Las edades de Transformación de los originales serian. Rebekah 17 años…Kol 19… Niklaus 22…..Elijah 24… Finn 26…Hendrick tenia 12. y Freya 28-29 cuando duerme por primera vez.

Linajes por Lars Black.

Parte 3.

XXXX Kol Mikaelson. 15 años XXXXX

Ser el hijo de en medio podía tener muchas ventajas y Kol lo sabía. Literalmente nadie le prestaba atención a lo que hacia y aunque para muchos eso podría ser algo malo él lo amaba. Su padre Solo tenia ojos para sus otros hermanos, Finn era el mayor eso le daba cierto Status entre los pobladores de la aldea pero era un huraño parecía estar enojado todo el tiempo y no tenia personalidad propia ya que siempre hacia lo que su madre o su padre le decían, el que en verdad resaltaba en el lugar era Elijah, su personalidad su fuerza y su talento para el combate era devastador pero siempre antagonizaba a Mikael sobre todo cuando se trataba de proteger a su hermano Menor Niklaus, para abajo tenía a Rebekah, y al ser su única hija Mikael la amaba y consentía tanto que era empalagoso y por Ultimo estaba Hendrick, el menor y que ciertamente nadie esperaba, y sin embargo Hendrick era exactamente todo lo que Mikael había querido en un hijo fuerte, decidido, leal pero sobre todo con sus mismos valores

Asi que por lógica nadie miraba a Kol, lo cual era un tremendo error porque a diferencia de sus hermanos el si sabía todo acerca del linaje mágico que recaía en su familia. Siempre había escuchado rumores sobre su madre, pero no fue hasta que cumplió 8 años que la atrapó en plena acción y ver por primera vez la magia en acción fue algo sublime y nunca lo olvidó. Este era su secreto, ninguno de sus hermanos tenia idea, pero el junto a su madre estudiaron todo tipo de magia. De vez en cuando algunos viajeros pasaban por el lugar y si entre ellos viajaban algún brujo compartían conocimiento e historias y todos coincidían en algo, Kol era muy Hábil para su edad y aunque Siempre había rumores sobre su comportamiento, nadie se atrevía a acusarlo debido al temor de hacer enojar a su líder Mikael.

Sin embargo para sus 15 años la aldea ya le quedaba pequeña. El no quería conformarse con las pueblerinas ignorantes que rondaban por el lugar, estaba listo para marcharse cuando aquella caravana llegó y pudo sentirlo de inmediato, Dos muy bellas Mujeres, Ellas eran Brujas y ellas eran poderosas, Meredith y Rowan lo más curiosos era que no practicaban la misma magia que él y su madre solían practicar, ella usaban varitas para canalizar su magia y hacerla más efectiva, ellas estaba en un viaje de Descubrimiento, una tradición de su familia, un viaje donde tenian que aprender todo lo que pudieran, enseñar todo lo que pudieran, esto era todo un nuevo mundo para el joven Kol y sus ansias de aprender más se habían multiplicado, Sin embargo Esther insistía en que debían enfocarse en la magia Terrestre y ancestral. Le prohibió a Kol relacionarse, pero Con la más Jóven de ellas había hecho clic de inmediato y aunque lo tenia explícitamente prohibido por parte de su madre, no lo pudieron evitar. Aquellos días fueron los más felices que hubiera pudiera recordar… y una cosa llevó a la otra.

Nunca olvidaría su primera vez, el estallido de magia que provocó en el lugar fue tan potente que toda la aldea estuvo medio idiotizada por tres Días.

Cosa que les costó demasiado. En ese periodo fueron atacados por una aldea rival, con medio pueblo atolondrado y sin Elijah que por un enfrentamiento anterior con su padre se había marchado por unos días fueron victimas fáciles y aunque al final lograron repelerlos los costos habían sido muy altos, la magia, su magia no había sido suficiente. Tenia que aprender más, tenía que hacerse más fuerte, incluso Rowan le pidió que lo acompañara su hermana mayor iba fundar una escuela, ahí podrían aprender juntos…ahí podrían…. pero no fue así…. La mañana cuando se suponía se marcharían ella nunca llegó al lugar acordado….Kol las buscó día y noches pero nunca las encontró…nunca supo con certeza que era lo que había sucedido, una parte de él le decía que su madre tuvo que ver en ello, eso quería creer, porque lo contrario podría ser demasiado doloroso, Rowan tal simplemente se marchó sin él…

Sin embargo eso no lo iba a detener, tenía que hacerse ,as fuerte Y lo hizo, por los siguiente 4 años aprendió todo lo que pudo, viajó por toda la region buscando a magos y hechiceros tanto de Magia Ancestral como terrestre, magia Dulce que era como la llamaba su madre ala magia con varita. Ciertamente no era indispensable usarla para poder convocarla, pero también aprendió cuanto pudo sobre ellas y su fabricación, incluso llegó a fabricar una con un pedazo de de madera del roble blanco que protegía a la aldea, no fue muy efectiva tenia que ver de primera mano como funcionaban y a la primera que tuviera oportunidad se haría con una. Tras algo de estudio ya podía hacer gala de varios hechizos, incluso no verbales, Kol estaba seguro que dentro de poco seria el brujo mas poderoso de la región, la gente le temería, pero tambien le respetaría, era una sensación que le sacaba lo más ardiente de su ser. Conectarse con la tierra y hacer su voluntad.

Pero entonces todo acabó, la noticia había sido devastadora, Hendrick había muerto, había sido asesinado por los hombres lobo de la aldea contigua.

Eso no era Justo. ¡Tenia que haber algo!, tenia que ser capaz de salvar a su hermano, de regresarlo. Tenia que consultar con su madre pero ella estaba devastada, no podía hablar con ella.

Entonces tuvo una revelación, tal vez no podía salvar a Hendrick Ahora, pero estaba seguro que lo lograría, después de todo era muy talentoso, solo tenia que mantener el cuerpo de su hermano seguro para que cuando fuera el tiempo tuviera un cuerpo a donde regresar. Iba a robarlo y protegerlo con varios hechizos.

Ya tenía todo listo. Solo tenia que recitar el encantamiento, pero justo antes de terminar, sintió una fuerte punzada en la boca del estómago. Se dobló de dolor, y un pequeño hilo de sangre comenzó a caer de su boca, se había cortado el labio con un diente.

-¿Qué demonios?- dijo mientras se limpiaba e intentaba repetir el hechizo, pero esta vez no hubo nada.

Kol frunció el ceño, ¿Por qué no había sucedido nada? ¿Porque no había sentido nada?.

Trató y trató de conectar con la Tierra, de conectar con sus ancestros, incluso probo magia Dulce pero el vínculo simplemente ya no estaba ahí…

¿Qué demonios había sucedido?...

XXXX Freya Mikaelson ….hace 100 años….XXXX.

Freya sintió algo que no había sentido nunca, Emoción, tras 900 años de estar viajando en este mundo había visto por primera vez a su Verdadera Familia, por fin los había encontrado en Nueva Orleáns y aunque todos los rumores de que su familia era peligrosa eso no le importaba, lo único malo, era que los había encontrado justo al final de su ciclo, su año de permanecer despierta estaba a punto de acabar y tendría que volver a dormir por 100 años. ¿Seria buena idea intentar contactar con ellos?, no lo creía, después de todo no tendría tiempo de explicar nada y si no se protegía iba a quedar muy vulnerable durante su sueño. Si Daliah lograba despertar aunque fuera un poco antes que ella el tormento volvería a comenzar, por fin había logrado escapar de ella y el vinculo parecía estar desvaneciéndose, un ciclo más y por fin estaría libre del sometimiento de u tía, y ya no podría drenar su magia…. Freya suspiró y se despidió mentalmente de sus hermanos, ellos tendrían que esperar….

100 años después.

Ella había encontrado a sus hermanos y lo que vio no le gustó nada, Finn Y Kol estaban muertos, ella había despertado en medio de una guerra entre sus hermanos Elijah, Rebekah y Niklaus Vampiros originales y los primeros vampiros que habían engendrado. Una profecía que vaticinaba la destrucción de la Familia había caído sobre ellos, y Claro que su llegada no había ayudado mucho. Después de Todo ¿Quién diantres iba a creer que de la nada Tenían una hermana Bruja que había sido robada y usada como amplificador mágico por 1000 años.?

Le costó mucho esfuerzo ser aceptada por sus hermanos, pero al final ellos confiaron en ella y lograron derrotar A los primeros engendrados…..Sin embargo no todo salió como esperaba, Había una noticia que no esperaba, Creyendo que el peligro había pasado, Niklaus le cayó con una sorpresa y los peores temores de Freya se hicieron realidad… una nueva Mikaelson había nacido, primogénita de su generación. Hope había sido resguardada por su madre Haley mientras estaba la guerra entre los Vampiros pero ahora regresaba a Nueva Orleáns, la pequeña de dos Años que podía sentir guardaba un enorme poder…Esto era muy malo, Si ella podía sentirla, Daliah también lo haría cuando despertara, tenía que advertir a su Hermano Klaus pero el peligro que creyeron había terminado no lo había hecho… La profecía seguían en pie, ellos caerían por Amigo, por Enemigo, por Familia….y así había sido.

Elijah había decidido matar a Marcel pero en su decisión transformó a un amigo, a un familiar en su peor enemigo… y para salvar a su familia tuvo que mandar A dormirlos mientras que Klaus permaneció prisionero de Marcel…. Esto era muy malo, Rebekah, Elijah y ella estarían atrapados en un sueño. Niklaus como prisionero, Si Daliah despertaba mientras ellos estuvieran fuera la pequeña Hope solo tendría a su madre para protegerla y aunque Haley fuera un hibrido muy poderoso no sería nada contra el poder de Su tía…

Freya encerró a sus hermanos en el mundo del sueño esperando que Haley no tardara mucho en encontrar la cura para todos y poder regresar solo para enfrentarse a un peligro mayor.

Xxxxx Haley Marshall… 3.5 años intentando curar a los Mikaelsons XXX

Haley tenía muy pocas esperanzas de curar Elijah. Rebekah y Freya, por cuatro largos años había intentado encontrar la cura para las distintas maldiciones y venenos que tenían aprisionados a los Mikaelsons, tenía la manera de Salvar a Freya, pero por más que hubiera buscado un remedio para curar el envenenamiento de Elijah la mezcla que había logrado con el veneno de todos los linajes no funcionaba, en teoría una vacuna hecha con los venenos debía contrarrestar, pero no era suficiente, había algo en la mordida de Marcel que simplemente impedía que el remedio funcionara, ni que decir de la maldición de Rebekah….Estaba cansada y llevar a Hope a rastras por todo el país estaba comenzando a hacer estragos en su salud, por más que lo odiara tenía que detenerse, pero ¿Dónde podría hacerlo a salvo con todos los enemigos de Niklaus buscándolas?...Odiaba admitirlo pero solo había un lugar en este mundo donde a pesar de que Klaus había hecho grandes estragos las personas del lugar aún tendrían la decencia no de entregarlas a sus enemigos. Cuando tocó a las puertas del Recién estrenado internado de Caroline Forbes sintió una tremenda paz al ver a tanto niño mágico corriendo de un lado a otro. Los ojos de Hope brillaban de emoción al ver a tanto niño… ella rara vez socializaba con alguno y cuando lo hacía su madre había sido muy severa en insistir en que no podía mostrar sus poderes.

Caroline y Alaric abrieron sus puertas para que ellas pudieran tener aunque fuera un pequeño momento de Paz.

-Parece muy bueno lo que intentas formar aquí- Dijo Haley a Caroline mientras charlaban sobre las razones del porque estaban aquí…

-¡Cuatro Años!- bramó Caroline indignadísima de que hasta ahora estuviera enterándose de todo esto. –Hace unos años busque a Klaus por ayuda y me dijeron que ya se había marchado de New Orleáns. ¡De haber sabido que estaba encerrado bajo mis narices!

-No hubieras podido hacer nada- respondió Haley. –Ninguno de nosotros pudimos no nos quedó más que retirarnos con lo poco que nos quedaba.

-¡Aun así!, Sé que teníamos nuestros propios problemas, pero en cierta medida me entristece que no hayan pedido nuestro apoyo….No es como Si nos lleváramos de las mil maravillas con Todos los Mikaelsons….pero—

Los ojos de Caroline añoraron alguna clase de recuerdo.

–Sea como sea ¿Qué podemos hacer ahora?.

-No estoy segura- respondió Haley. –Pensaba que tal vez LA bruja Bennet podría tener alguna clase de idea de cómo lidiar con esto, la verdad me estoy quedando sin ideas

Caroline frunció el Ceño.

-Pues Bonnie no está, salió de viaje a conocer el mundo y no se cuanto tardaría en regresar…

Haley bajó la mirada, al parecer esto solo seria una parada para descansar y nada mas..

…-Pero podríamos preguntarle a Remus, también es brujo, mago, hechicero y hasta hombre lobo tal vez podría tener alguna idea de cómo tratar esto.

-¿Remus?- Haley alzó una ceja.

Y la hibrida se quedó bastante sorprendida al conocer al supuesto nuevo Amigo de Caroline, Remus también era un brujo, pero no del tipo de Davina, Freya o Bonnie. Era del tipo de los que usaban Varita…Haley había conocido a uno cuando era muy joven y la verdad no le agradaban para nada, Los magos de Varita tendían a menospreciar al resto de las criaturas Sobrenaturales, Pero Remus era distinto ya que tenían algo en común, aunque fuera del tipo Lycan, Remus también era un hombre lobo.

Ella explicó todo lo que había sucedido y la naturaleza de su problema, y para su alivio él accedió a ayudarla a encontrar una solución.

-MMM, Hablas de un objeto imbuido con magia oscura….tendría que verlo para tratar de romper la maldición y en cuanto al envenenamiento…creo que tengo una idea pero nos costará un poco de trabajo, no soy muy bueno fabricando pociones.

-¡Lo que Sea!- bramó Haley. –Puedo probar lo que sea…

Y al conocerlo y hablar un poco con el hibrido Lobo mago, comprendió que su maldición no tenia comparación con lo que ocurría con los hombres lobo del tipo Lycan. La suya era una maldición sanguínea que ciertamente podías o no podías activar a lo largo de tu vida, y aunque la primera transformación era dolorosa, el resto del mes podían transformarse a Voluntad y tener conciencia de sus actos, y aunque en luna llena a fuerzas tuvieran que transformarse, seguían siendo ellos.

Cosa que los Lycans no podían controlar, Se volvían completamente Ferales y peligrosos, la primera luna llena que pasó en el instituto fue evidente que no había comparación, ella Transformada y junto a Caroline protegieron la entrada de la cueva donde Remus se transformaba. El Lycan les dio pelea pero al final logaron someterlo, Remus terminaba en tal mal estado que al día siguiente siquiera salió de su habitación.

XXXXX En el internado Salvatore para jóvenes talentososXXXXX

Por tres meses Remus, Alaric y Haley trabajaron codo a codo. Remus en realidad no había querido involucrarse mucho en la comunidad mágica de La zona, En Mistic Falls nunca había sentido que su condición fuera alguna clase de impedimento pero al verse rodeado nuevamente de su iguales mágicos le había traído varios recuerdos negativos, Pero necesitaba muchas cosas que no podía encontrar tan fácil, Se sorprendió muchísimo del conocimiento de Alaric sobre muchas cosas sobrenaturales, algunas de las cuales incluso él mismo no tenia idea. Sus pláticas eran intensas y el conocimiento de Alaric sobre Artefactos mágicos les llevó por el camino correcto.

Y por fin lo habían conseguido, LA maldición a que perseguía a Rebekah no era una maldición Terrestre ancestral, se trataba de un objeto mágico encantado de hacia varios siglos, el hechizo para romper la maldición no era sencillo y se necesitaba de mucho poder.

-Cosa que tenemos aquí- bramó Haley. –Puedes canalizarme a mi, a Caroline…Con eso debe ser suficiente.

Remus apretó sus puños.

-No estoy familiarizado con ese tipo de magia-dijo Remus mientras leía uno de los libros de hechizos que había en el instituto -No estoy seguro poder controlarlo, por lo regular canalizo un hechizo con un encantamiento predeterminado… pero esto, Uff… no solo es intención…debes escarbar muy en el centro de la raíz de nuestro poder mágico.

-No hay otra opción- Refutó Haley, -Ciertamente no hay tantos magos que quisieran ayudarnos y estén haciendo fila…y la verdad no quiero tener que llegar a la opción de tener que despertar a Freya, ella mantiene a Elijah y Rebekah en ese estado. Si la despertamos y resulta que el hechizo no funciona, podrían morir en el acto.

-Bien- Dijo Remus. –Estudiaré esto, pero mientras tendrás que perfeccionar las pociones que encontramos…. La matalobos con verbena podría ser una buena opción para debilitar el veneno. Si lo logramos la vacuna podrá tener efecto

-También podría ser contrarestada- bufó Haley.-

-También podría matarlo- Agregó Remus -¡Es un vampiro infectado con veneno de Lobo!...

Remus odiaba tener que recurrir a este remedio…. Pero las opciones eran limitadas y al parecer Haley pensaba lo mismo

Por Fin llegó el Día de la verdad, Freya tenía que ser la primera ya que si algo iba mal podrían volver a poner a dormir a los otros.

Remus tomó todas las precauciones posible, aseguró el área con hechizos incluso llenó a Elijah con un montón de cadenas. El timing tenia que ser perfecto.

Haley se acercó lentamente y abriendo un poco la boca del original y vertió la poción.

Mientras Caroline atendía a Freya y Remus y Alaric Lidiaban con la maldición que agobiaba a Rebekah.

Todo fue muy repentino.

Remus alzó su varita justo cuando un estallido de energía llenó el lugar y la hermana Mayor Freya despertó. Ella parecía estar un poco desorientada.. pero el grito siguiente le hizo girar la mirada hacia su propio objetivo, Rebekah estaba despertando y la marca de su brazo había comenzado a Arder, al igual que el Artefacto.

Haley y Caroline tomaron a Remus le los Brazos y el brujo aspiró hondo, alzó su varita y canalizando todo el poder que pudo de Ella Gritó El encantamiento que rompería la maldición.

Un potente rayo Lapislázuli salió de la varita golpeando al artefacto. Rebekah gritó llena de dolor mientras la marca de su brazo comenzaba a desaparecer… Remus sentía que su varita ardía, no iba a soportar tanto poder... pero entonces El artefacto cedió rompiéndose en mil pedazos…

Los tres cayeron exhaustos, Rebekah dejó de gritar y lentamente abrió los ojos.

-¡Pero que Demonios!- gritó mientras abría los ojos como platos.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Alaric…

Pero Ni él, ni Haley ni Caroline podían verlo… una nube oscura que se arremolinaba sobre el cuerpo de Rebekah lentamente comenzaba a tomar forma. Remus podía verlo pero sobre todo podía sentirlo, un frío atroz, la desesperanza creciendo y absorbiendo todo lo bueno del lugar.

El dementor tomo su forma final. Remus apretó sus puños, alguna vez había escuchado sobre artefactos creados y mantenidos mágicamente con hechizos de retención. El dementor le daba vida al artefacto que había corrompido a Rebekah, pero ahora que habían destruido su prisión era libre y parecía estar muy hambriento. Y de inmediato fue tras su presa más cercana. Rebekah apenas si lo evitó usando su velocidad.

Remus alzó su varita, tenia que repelerlo pero estaba muy cansado, aun así tenia que intentarlo.

-¡EXPECTO PATRO……….

-¡NO A MI FAMILIA INMUNDA CRIATURA!- Bramó Freya interponiéndose entre el dementor y los demás, y con tan solo un movimiento de su brazo el Dementor estalló convirtiéndose en polvo

Remus se quedó boquiabierto…

Los demás que no podían ver a la criatura no tenían ni idea de lo que acababa de ocurrir, pero no tenían tiempo de preguntas y ni de calurosos abrazos de bienvenida ya que el tercer Mikaelson en despertar, Elijah, había comenzado a Convulsionar.

Freya y Rebekah corrieron a su lado.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?- preguntó Freya al ver que su hermano literalmente se estaba muriendo frente a ella.

-La poción debe estar tomando efecto, el veneno debe estar debilitándose- dijo Remus acercándose también. Freya lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Qué poción?- preguntó la Bruja Mikaelson.

-Matalobos imbuida con verbena….- respondió Remus…

Freya casi lo aniquila ahí mismo pero se contuvo ya que aquello ciertamente parecía tener mucho sentido si Haley había sido capaz de conseguir todos los venenos de los clanes…

-Bien- dijo la Bruja. –Pero necesitamos ayudarlo un poco.

Remus asintió. Y alzó su varita.

-Un hechizo energizante y tal vez puedas canalizar un poco de tu energía, un hechizo de vinculación vital tal vez

Freya alzó la ceja, estaba un poco sorprendida de que un mago de varita tuviera aunque fuera un poco de noción sobre la magia ancestral… los que había conocido durante los años siempre parecían ser muy ignorantes al respecto.

Los dos lo hicieron y mientras Caroline luchaba para mantener al vampiro Original un poco quieto, Haley insertó la vacuna directo en su cuello.

Elijah convulsionó y en un estallido de inmenso poder, rompió las cadenas que lo aprisionaban, despertó y poniéndose de pie miró a todos los presentes

Esto era malo, había despertado en modo Feral y tras casi cuatro años disecándose el hambre lo había golpeado con fuerza.

Todos se pusieron a la defensiva…

-Ahora no hermano mayor- dijo Rebekah poniéndose tras de él a supervelocidad y rompiéndole el cuello.

XXXX Remus Lupin……..Tres Dias Después XXXX

Remus miraba por la ventana de su habitación como nuevos estudiantes llegaban al internado, en poco tiempo Caroline tendría suficientes alumnos para empezar un verdadero curso de enseñanza y la verdad se sentía bastante alagado que le hubieran ofrecido una plaza. Después de todo tras lo ocurrido recientemente Caroline y Alaric habían acordado que en su escuela enseñarían las distintas corrientes de magia. No solo la Terrestre y la ancestral, la magia que el practicaba también estaría. Para eso había que hacer mucho trabajo, una escuela no era tan simple, pero al ver llegar a una familia de magos… cuyo hijo mayor de 15 años había sido mordido y por ello había tenido que dejar Ilvermorny debido a las represalias de los demás padres de familia y que Caroline y Alaric los recibían con los brazos abiertos, supo que hacia lo correcto.

XXXXX ELIJAH, REBEKAH, FREYA, HALEY, HOPE…… Cerca de NEW ORLEANS….XXXX

Era momento de Recuperar a Niklaus, La Familia iba a estar junta de nuevo, incluidos aquellos de los que no tenían ni idea que existían.


	4. parte 4

Harry Potter, the originals y The Vampire Diaries son propiedad de su respectivos creadores.

Antes que todo gracias por leer el fic.

Cosas a tener en cuenta.

LA historia es atemporal, contada desde muchos puntos de vista, algunos sucesos, personajes y Lores son modificados para que se adapten a la historia. Tanto magos De varita como magos Terrestres y ancestrales pueden usar la magia uno del otro, magia es magia, sin embargo es más fácil para uno terrestre aprender magia de varita que viceversa.

Linajes por Lars Black.

Parte 4.

XXXXXX Godrick Gryffindor y Salazar Slytherin…. en algún lugar de Europa hace mas de 1000 años. XXXXX

Godrick se encontraba impaciente esperando que Salazar regresara de su habitual caminata matutina para encontrar hierbas e ingrediente para resurtir su Stock de pociones, pero él odiaba esperar y mas en este maldito frío del norte de Europa.

Cuando joven había vivido mucho tiempo en África, donde el clima era cálido por eso odiaba el frío y por eso mismo se había ganado el apodo de "El León", ya que por ser friolento siempre cargaba con su abrigo de piel acolchada, aunado a su mata de cabello de fuego daba la impresión de ser la melena de un león, y en este momento actuaba como uno, se la pasaba dando vueltas de un lado a otro, pero no podía hacer nada ya que esto ciertamente era su culpa.

Cuando le había pedido a su mejor Amigo Salazar que lo acompañara a viajar por el continente para encontrar aventuras y aprender cuanto más pudieran, no imagino que su amigo lo tomaría literal, siempre que legaban a una zona nueva Su amigo salía a recolectar todo lo que pudiera, a aprender sobre la fauna y la Flora. A la larga no podía quejarse ya que las pociones que su amigo lograba fabricar con tales ingredientes eran lo mejor que hubiera probado en años, además su impaciencia no estaba mal justificada, faltaba poco llegar a la siguiente comunidad mágica, donde corrían rumores se festejaban las fiestas del Hollín, una tradición milenaria donde magos y muggles festejaban juntos en un banquete de ensueño, Se decía que cosa épicas pasaban en el festival del hollín, sin embargo el lugar estaría bloqueado para evitar ojos curiosos de las aldeas Muggles cercanas y si no llegaban a tiempo no serian capaces de entrar.

Salazar por fin llegó bastante ilusionado pro la cantidad de cosas que había sido capaz de conseguir.

-Esto es maravilloso…. ¿Sabías que hay al menos cuatro distintos tipos Flores de…. – se detuvo al ver la cara de su amigo.

-¿Qué sucede?-

Godrick bufó.

-Vamos tarde, sabías que el festival del hollín era…

Salazar bufó.

-PFF, No se que le vez de entretenido a eso, Solo son magos y ¡Muggles!... ¿que podría ser interesante de convivir con Muggles?

-No es tan simple- dijo Godrick. –LA verdad me daba mucha curiosidad ver como convivían, en todo el mundo es siempre secretismo, simplemente quería ver como seria el mundo donde magos y Muggles viven juntos y se llevan bien,

-Pues yo opino que solo es una perdida de tiempo- refuto Salazar. –Pero si es algo que tanto deseas ver, será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha pero ya, incluso estoy dispuesto en montarme en esa bestia tuya con tal de quitarte esa cara.

Pero lo que encontraron fue algo en verdad Devastador. La noche había caído y El lugar estaba iluminado por las tenues llamas de la hoguera principal, y unas cuantas antorchas distribuidas por el poblado.

Godrick no podía creer lo que veía. Decenas de personas muertas, no había indicios de pelea por ningún lado, estas simplemente yacían sin vida.

Salazar investigo uno de los cuerpos más cercanos, mientras que Godrick examinaba los alrededores buscando indicios de lo que pudo suceder aquí.

-Aquí hay tanto muggles como magos, No muestran signos de pelea pero…. – y levantó su varita para lanzar un hechizo revelador.

Godrick y Salazar dieron un paso atrás. Todo el lugar estaba infestado de magia negra.

-Ellos murieron por la maldición acecina- dijo Salazar… -Pero que clase de poder puede golpear a todos al mismo tiempo.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho antes de de averiguarlo, con la noche cayendo por completo sobre ellos, pudieron vislumbrar varios estallidos de luz provenientes del interior de bosque.

Ninguno lo pensó dos veces y con varita en mano corrieron hacia allí.

Godrick era más rápido por lo que alcanzó primero el Claro donde todo sucedía.

De un lado tres magos con sus respectivas varitas en alto apuntaba a una mujer que simplemente reía. Ella era alta y delgada, su largo cabello negro llegaba hasta la cintura. Pero sus ojos castaños brillaban con singular poder.

Ellos lanzaban hechizos… Godrick no podía creer la deficiencia con lo que lo hacían, ¿Acaso pensaban que una hechizo para cocer la ropa iba a poder romper aquella barrera mágica?

Godrick movió su varita con fuerza y un potente Rayo salió de esta, la bruja Tambaleó sorprendida por el ataque.

Pero Godrick lo estaba aún mas, ese había sido el encantamiento más potente que sabía y apenas la había hecho tambalear.

La bruja, miró a Godrick y luego a los otros tres brujos, y sin ningún reparo convocó rayos, Godrick alzó su varita justo a tiempo para desviarlo, pero los otros intentaron pararlo con un PROTEJO, tal vez hubiera funcionado si no fueran de tan distinto nivel, los tres cayeron calcinados en solo un segundo.

La mujer Rió.

-Al parecer tu si mereces la pena, y yo que me estaba aburriendo de probar mi nuevo poder-

Godrick apretó sus puños. -¿Quién era esta bruja?, ¿Qué clase de magia convocaba porque siquiera estaba usando una varita?

Tal vez si él y Salazar atacaban al mismo tiempo podrían…

Pero no hubo tiempo, ella se abalanzó sobre él con toda clase de maleficios.

Godrick agitaba su varita de un lado a otro desviando, porque le era imposible bloquear para contraatacar.

Entonces la naturaleza se volvió en su contra, los árboles cercanos comenzaron atacarlo, una de las ramas lo golpeó tan fuerte que su varita salió volando a varios metros, podía usar magia sin varita pero no era tan efectivo y las plantas comenzaron a aprisionarlo.

La bruja se acercó con un deleite que no cabía en ella.

-Ahora eres mío- susurró en su oído…

-¡No TAN RAPIDO PERRA!- gritó de pronto Salazar que salía del otro lado del bosque, pero traía consigo a una pequeña niña a la cual apuntaba a la yugular con su varita.

Godrick no entendía nada, pero la Bruja se detuvo en seco y Salazar sonrió.

-Sabía que reconocí esta magia al tan solo Verla- dijo Salazar sosteniendo con firmeza su varita. -¡Magia TERRESTRE!, ¡Ella en realidad no es tan fuerte Godrick!, Canaliza a esta niña, roba su poder para hacerlo suyo…

-¿Tía Daliah? ¿Qué sucede?- dijo la pequeña que ciertamente no entendía l que sucedía aquí.

-Suelta a mi amigo o acabo con ella- gritó Salazar a lo que Daliah soltó una carcajada.

-Que ingenuidad, dijo Daliah... y con un movimiento de su mano la varita de Salazar salió disparada hacia el bosque, con otro el brujo se elevó del suelo y de fea manera se arrastró hasta que su cuello quedó a disposición de la bruja. Daliah lo apretaba y no lo dejaba respirar.

Salazar estaba desfalleciendo.

Godrick miraba con rabia e impotencia como esta maldita asesinaba a su mejor amigo y no había nada que pudiera hacer.

-¡Déjalo!- gritaba mientras una lágrima escurría por su rostro.

Pero entonces lo sintió., una opresión en su pecho, y el momento de su de mayor necesidad había llegado, supo al instante al sentir el frío de la empuñadura en su mano, que aquellas leyendas que su padre le contaba cuando niño tenían que ser verdaderas, La espada de Gryffindor era verdadera, un arma, un legado familiar forjada por maestros Gobblins que no importando donde estuviera un Gryffindor, la espada respondería a su llamado para auxiliarlo. Godrick apenas podía creerlo, eran solo mitos, nadie había visto la espada en siglos pero ahora estaba en su posesión.

La apretó y juntando todas sus fuerzas, liberó su brazo, y blandió con fuerza contra las plantas que lo aprisionaban, estas cedieron como si fueran ramitas endebles y con todo su peder cargó contra Daliah, la bruja apenas reaccionó a tiempo, soltó a Salazar y creó una protección para evitar el golpe. Godrick no se contuvo, puso todo su ser, toda su esperanza, todo su poder… pero la barrera de Daliah no cedía menos porque había concentrado toda su defensa en repeler el golpe.

Salazar estaba llegando a la inconciencia, apenas si distinguía lo que sucedía. En solo unos segundos iba a dejar a su amigo solo…pero la suerte le sonrió, una amiga se había respondido a su llamado… una amiga muy letal…

-¡ATACA!- Gritó en Pársel, y ya no supo mas.

LA serpiente se abalanzó sobre Daliah, la bruja gritó llena de dolor, el veneno de esta serpiente era altamente letal. Y esos segundos que su fortaleza vaciló fueron suficientes para que Godrick atravesara el escudo y le diera de lleno justo en el pecho.

LA bruja gritó y en una lluvia de chispas debido al escudo de protección roto Daliah y aquella niña rubia desaparecieron.

Godrick corrió para auxiliar a su amigo. Salazar respiraba con dificultad pero lo hacia.

XXXXX Unas semanas Después, en algún lugar sin especificar XXXX

Helga siempre había encontrado a Salazar muy críptico, pero ahora había rayado en lo absurdo al convocarla en medio de la nada, pero fue aún mayor su sorpresa cuando al llegar no solo se encontraba su amigo Slytherin, El famoso explorador Gryffindor le hacia compañía, aquello no era raro, después de todo ambos eran amigos, pero a quien realmente no esperaba era A lady Ravenclaw.

-Muy bien, ¿a que viene todo esto?- preguntó sin chistar.

Salazar sonrió.

–Tu siempre tan directa Helga-

-Es que seamos honestos Sly, años sin hablarnos y de la nada me contactas pidiéndome encontrarme contigo en medio de la nada y resulta que no era la única. Se podría decir que tienes aquí a los más grandes magos de la generación y eso no es para nada algo normal.

-Ella tiene un punto Godrick- dijo Rowena mientras miraba al Gryffindor. –Debe ser algo muy importante para habernos reunido aquí.

-Y lo es- respondió el Gryffindor. Mientras señalaba un montón de piedras sobre la montaña más cercana. -¡Miren este lugar! ¿No les parece perfecto?

-¿Para que?- preguntó Helga.

-Una escuela- respondió Salazar. –Una escuela para que los hijos de los magos puedan venir y aprender a usar su magia, para que realmente puedan explotar todo su potencial.

-Es una broma ¿Cierto?- dijo Rowena.

Godrick negó seriamente.

-He viajado por el mundo, he visto muchas cosas y me he enfrentado a muchas cosas, ¿y saben que es lo que más me ha llamado la atención? Magos y Brujas con potencial desperdiciado, magos y brujas aprendiendo a medias, aprendiendo solo lo que sus padres pueden enseñarles. Su mundo es muy pequeño cuando en realidad su mundo es muy grande.

Los ojos de Helga y Rowena brillaban de tal manera que no lo habían hecho en años.

-Entre los 4 podría funcionar- dijo Helga, ella siempre había sido de ayudar, ella siempre peleaba por todas las causas que encontraba justas. Sus padres muchas veces le habían dicho que ser tan radical nunca la iba a llevar a nada bueno…

-Entre los 4 puede funcionar- dijo Rowena, ella miraba con ilusión las piedras, toda su vida se había dedicado a estudiar magia, desde pequeña sus padres le habían inculcado que el conocimiento era importante, que amasar conocimiento era amasar poder, sabía tantas cosas pero ¿De que le habían servido?, su familia era reservada con todo lo que aprendían, se guardaban el conocimiento para ellos mismos… ¡y eso no debía ser!, el conocimiento debía ser para quien tuviera las ansias de saberlo…

-Entre los 4 va a funcionar- dijo Salazar, su convicción era grande, tal vez ni él ni Godrick le habían dicho a las chicas el verdadero motivo por el cual querían fundar la escuela, eso había sido el miedo, el miedo de saber que haya afuera había magia muy poderosa, magia que podría destruirlos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los magos tradicionales no tendrían oportunidad de defenderse, al menos no sin instruirse adecuadamente. Esta escuela expandiría el conocimiento, esta escuela haría que todos estuvieran mejor preparados si es que alguna vez tuvieran que enfrentarse a lo que ellos habían enfrentado. Tenia que funcionar, Los hijos de magos tenían que estar listos para combatir fuego contra fuego.

-Yo Digo Si- bramó Helga.

-Pero necesitará un nombre- Dijo Rowena, -Algo que profese que vamos en serio.

-Que tenga las letras de nuestros Nombre- agregó Salazar

Todos se le quedaron viendo.

-HOGWARTS- Dijo Gryffindor... y los tres se le quedaron mirando.

-¿De donde sacaste eso?- preguntó Rowena.

Godrick sonrió.

-No lo sé, simplemente me vino a la mente. ¡Y tiene nuestras letras iniciales!

-Hogwarts Colegio de magia y hechicería-

-¡ME GUSTA!

XXXX DALIAH …… Después de perder una pelea que no debió perder XXXX

Daliah estaba que no podía creer lo sucedido, había absorbido el poder de Freya y aun así había perdido, había amasado mucho poder y aún así había perdido, iba a tardar en recuperarse pero lo lograría, y su objetivo era más claro que nunca, ella nunca debía ser débil de nuevo, ella necesitaba mas poder. Freya no iba a ser suficiente, la niña tenía que ser más fuerte, ella tenía que ser más fuerte, necesitaba otro primogénito de la línea sanguínea Mikaelson para agrandar su aquelarre. Pero para ello hacia falta tiempo, los hijos menores de Esther solo eran crios, pero eran hombres, los hombres caen rápido en sus instintos, cada primogénito mikaelson de aquí en adelante seria suyo y ella podía esperar, después de todo su venganza podría lenta, ahora mismo tenia e poder de hacerla lenta, pero eventualmente lo haría contra aquellos que le habían hecho mal. Ella podía esperar…

Daliah abrió el pequeño cofre donde guardaba sus posesiones, cosas que había deseado que ahora eran suyas, y cosas que había obtenido y que le recordarían que aún había cuentas por saldar.

La pequeña serpiente en aquel guardapelo, le recordaría….

XXXX Una Hope que no es Mikaelson XXX

Hope Avery había luchado contra muchas cosas durante toda su vida, pero descubrir que su nieto era un mago era algo que ciertamente no esperaba, pero que simplemente hacia que su corazón latiera a mil. ¿Por qué el descubrir que la magia era real le hacia erizar la piel? Pero desde que había conocido a la Bruja Bennet simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en ello, por eso cuando ella les ofreció llevar a Tom a una escuela mágica no lo pensó dos veces. Su vida en Londres era demasiado normal, Además Beth bien podría tomar un descanso ya que tenía años que todo su mundo era, estudiar, Trabajar y cuidar de Tom, tal vez era un momento de un pequeño descanso y esta era la excusa perfecta.

Sin embargo al llegar a Mistic Falls algo muy extraño sucedió. No entendía como pero estaba segura de que había estado aquí antes, y al llegar a la escuela a donde se suponía Tom iba a tomar sus clases tuvo un recuerdo muy lejano.

El salón principal había cambiado un poco, pero las escaleras eran idénticas, en el recuerdo miró una niña de no más de cinco años corriendo por el pasillo y bajando rápidamente al final alguien la regañaba, pero en vez de llorar había sonreído.

-¿Ocurre algo Mama?- preguntó Elizabeth a su madre

Hope negó con la cabeza…. Pero esto no era normal…. ¿Qué importaba? Después de todo toda su vida eran un montón de anormalidades.

No tenia muchos recuerdos de su niñez, tenia un montón de fotografías de cuando vivían en Cardiff pero ahí ya tenia más de 8 años… pero lo más grave había sucedido cuando tenia unos 22 años, nadie le había podido explicar bien, pero había tenido un accidente mientras deambulaba en un bosque por la noche.. Había estado en coma casi 20 años., pero lo único que ella podía recordar de todo aquello era una especie de aullido y nada más.

Cuando había despertado toda una vida había pasado frente a sus ojos. Pero salio adelante gracias a su Doctor de rehabilitación…. Y entre ellos había nacido el amor.

Tom tenia dos hijos mayores, pero su hija menor solo tenia 2 años cuando perdió a su madre en un accidente, así que tener una madrastra a lo 15 años había un cambio muy radical en su vida….

Pero Hope se había ganado su corazón…. Elizabeth había llorado en sus brazos la primera vez que la había llamado mamá y desde entonces siempre habían estado la una para la otra… por eso entendía muy bien a Beth, Tommy había sido llevado a ella mediante magia, tal vez no era su hijo sanguíneo pero era su hijo, y también era su nieto. Y nada de lo que averiguaran aquí iba a cambiar eso.

Además la escuela parecía muy prometedora, había niños de la edad de Tom, y los profesores parecían saber lo que hacían.

-¿En realidad es una vampiro?- preguntó a Caroline mientras ella le daba el Tour por las instalaciones.

Caroline sonrió.

-Si Claro- y mostró el anillo de su dedo.

-Entre todos nos protegemos, ¡Las maravillas de la magia!

-Si, pero tengo una duda- dijo Hope. – ¿Qué clase de…. Magia les enseñan a los niños?, ¿LA señorita Bennet será su maestra? Porque ella me gusta….

Caroline sonrió.

-Si, bueno, De eso no se preocupe porque tenemos cuota completa de profesores de ambos tipos, ya depende de Tom a que clase de magia se sienta más a gusto. Bonnie y Jess se turnaran las clases de magia Terrestre y Ancestral mientras que el profesor Remus tiene cubierto la de magia de Varita….

Hope se quedó quieta unos segundos… ¿Por qué ese nombre le sonaba de alguna parte?

\--…..Si quieren podemos colarnos a una de sus clases… las tres siguieron por el pasillo hasta llegar a una de las aulas del primer piso.

Hope quedó hipnotizada por el mago que tenia enfrente y no era el hecho de que estaba haciendo levitar frente a todos una jarra de agua, no, era el mago en si, alto delgado con una mata de cabellos castaños y una mirada miel…. Que al momento de cruzarla hizo que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera, algo estaba llegando a su cabeza.

Pero se esfumó de golpe cuando la jarra que el profesor Remus sostenía con se hechizo cayó precipitadamente al suelo haciéndose añicos.

Remus salio del salón tan rápido que incluso Caroline se espantó y salio tras de él.

-¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó Elizabeth un poco asustada y queriendo seguir a la Directora, sin embargo Hope la detuvo con el brazo.

-¿Mamá?-

Hope sonrió.

-Eli… no me voy a ir, puedes decidir si quieres que Tom se quede o se vaya, pero yo voy a quedarme aquí.

-Mama ¿Qué dices? ¿Por qué?

-Porque lo había olvidado, ocurrió hace mucho tiempo pero creo que yo nací en este pueblo, yo nací en Mistic Falls.

XXXX Marcel…. Nueva Orleáns…… tras un gigantesco drama Familia Viene algo peor XXXX

Marcel encontraban bebiendo en el Bar, hacia una hora que el ultimo cliente se había marchado y la paz y tranquilidad que había encontrado por esa relajante hora había sido lo mejor de todo este mes, por años había deseado que los Mikaelsons lo trataran como un igual que lo trataran como familia, pero ahora no estaba muy seguro de ello. ¡Esa maldita familia era un maldito Caos!, Bebió otro sorbo, pero a pesar de toda la basura que los perseguía era su familia y lo que se venia sobre ellos no era nada bueno, y tenia que buscar la manera de proteger a la suya propia. Davina estaba deshecha por la muerte De Kol/Kaleb, su muchacha realmente se había enamorado esta vez. Y tenia que admitírselo al Original, la manera en que se había sacrificado peleando Contra su madre y su hermano había sido algo que nunca hubiera esperado del más egoísta de los Mikaelsons. Davina y Rebekah estaban obsesionadas con traerlo de regreso. A ellas no podía negarles esa esperanza, Pero el haber permitido que Niklaus y Elijah trajeran toda esa mierda de problemas de regreso a Nueva Orleáns tras cuatro años de paz era algo que estaba seriamente impedir. Pero he aquí el Dilema, lo quiera o no, los ame o los odie, lo acepte él o lo niegue, lo acepten ellos o lo nieguen, todos ellos eran Familia.

-Te vez Fatal- dijo Josh mientras le servía otro trago. –Como si el peso del mundo estuviera en tus hombros.

-Tal vez lo esté- contestó Marcel. –Tengo que decidir si traer problemas a mi casa, o sacarlos a patadas…

-Eso no suena muy difícil, y si los problemas tienen que ver con los Mikaelsons creo que a respuesta es muy sencilla.

Marcel frunció el ceño y le dio otro trago a su bebida.

Lidiar con Mikael y Esther había abierto heridas muy profundas en esa familia, y una revelación que significó un punto y aparte fue la negociación de Esther con su hermana Daliah.

Al final Mikael Terminó matando a Esther por aquella traición y Freya matando a su padre para salvar la vida de sus hermanos...

Y ese era el problema.

Si solo se tratase de ellos Marcel los hubiera corrido de la ciudad apenas terminó todo, pero no era así.

Según Freya Daliah había despertado, e iba a venir por la ofrenda que se le había prometido, La que estaba en peligro era Hope. La pequeña de 6 años era la que estaba en peligro y él no la abandonaría.

-¡Maldición!- bramó bajando la copa. Ya estaba decidido Si una bruja milenaria quería a venir por uno de los suyos toda la Ciudad estaría lista para ello.

XXXX En la residencia Mikaelson XXXX

Niklaus se encontraba pintando, pintar era una ligera forma de desahogar todo lo que tenia dentro. Y el rojo era el color del que estaba abusando dramáticamente.

Elijah lo observaba fijamente, y no estaba seguro de lo que sentía en ese momento, incluso sin habérselo propuesto Niklaus siempre había sido su carga. Luchar por el alma de su hermano había sido una constante durante mucho tiempo, pero ahora, verlo preocuparse, verlo sufrir de esa manera por otro ser vivo que no fuera él mismo debía ser un indicador que lo que más anhelaba debía estar muy cerca…y eso lo asustó un poco

Klaus arrojó el bote de pintura a la pared y luego miró a su hermano.

-¿Te vas a quedar toda la noche mirando o vas a pasar y decirme algo?

-¿Qué podría decir hermano? ¿Qué todo estará bien? ¿Qué no hay que preocuparnos? Te estaría mintiendo descaradamente a la cara...

Nik apretó los Puños.

-¡Si mis enemigos quieren algo de mi que vengan a mi!, me bañaré en su sangre. Pero si vienen por mi hija… si viene por mi familia el infierno parecerá poco a comparación.

-Todos estaremos listos para proteger a Hope- agregó Elijah…

-Ese es parte del problema- bramó Nik. –Últimamente parece que solo estamos esperando que los problemas lleguen a nosotros, nos atacan, nos defendemos y ganamos, nos vuelven a atacar, nos defendemos.esta vez es diferente.

-Esta vez sabemos lo que viene- agregó Elijah, -Esta vez podemos ser nosotros los que ataquemos y Hope siquiera tendría que estar en peligro. Si lo que Freya dice es cierto y nuestra tía viene en camino, con un hechizo localizador sanguíneo podremos saber donde se encuentra e ir por ella con todo lo que tenemos.

-¡Rebekah tiene que olvidarse de Kol por un momento hay que traerla pero ya!- agregó Nik.

-Veré si puedo localizarla- agregó Elijah, -Creo que mencionó algo sobre un mago de varita en Mistic Falls que podría ayudarla. Él fue quien acabó con la maldición que la carcomía.

-¿Magos de varita?- rió Klaus. -¿Cuánto hace que no vemos uno?, manejan demasiado secretismo para mi gusto. –Pero si fue capaz de destruir una maldición tan poderosa tal vez sea capaz de ayudarnos con nuestro problema.

Por un segundo Elijah pensó en él ultimo mago de varita con el que se había topado, el mago de las gafas de montura redonda… ¿Qué extraño recuerdo para tener en este momento?

Ambos hermanos fueron con Freya, necesitaban saber exactamente en donde se encontraba Daliah antes de crear un plan para detenerla.

Freya cortó su mano y lanzó el hechizo sanguíneo. La gota principal comenzó a dividirse. Cuatro gotas de gran tamaño se juntaron New Orleáns… Esos Debían ser Hope, Klaus, Freya y Elijah, una mas en Mistic Falls. Esa debía ser rebekah, por lo que la ultima gota tenia que ser Daliah, Esa gota que era grande negra y viscosa se dirigió hacia África central. Eso no era muy bueno, África era un territorio muy complicado para pelear. Pero aunque la gota grande y viscosa de detuvo en África una más pequeña no se detuvo y siguió su camino hacia el norte, pasó España y se detuvo en Inglaterra.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Elijah crédulamente. – ¿El hechizo funcionó?

-Si lo hizo- bramó Freya. –El hechizo esta ligado a nuestra sangre, mientras más conexión mas grande es el punto, este es pequeño, la conexión es diluida lo que me hace pensar que debe ser algún descendiente, lo que no me explico, se suponía que ya no quedaba nadie con la sangre Mikaelson, Por años Daliah despertaba y nunca sintió a otro primogénito para absorber, esta línea debió estar camuflajeada de alguna forma, pero ahora ese camuflaje ha desaparecido por fin se ha mostrado, aunque…. aquí hay casi quince generaciones si tiene sangre de nuestro linaje debe ser muy poca.

-Pero es una única muestra- agregó Elijah.

Freya no había entendido a que era lo que su hermano se refería.

Sin embargo Niklaus si lo había hecho. Una unica muestra significaba solo una cosa, quien tuviera esa muestra no tenia a nadie mas, había un Mikaelson en este mundo que no tenía a nadie más.

Y las cosas se ponían peores.

LA marca de Daliah había comenzado a moverse Y no lo había hecho hacia Nueva Orleans.


	5. parte 5

Antes que todo gracias por leer este fic

Harry Potter, the Originals, The vampire diaries son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.

Cosas a tomar en cuenta.

La historia es Atemporal, algunos sucesos, lugares y personajes y personalidades son modificados para adaptarse a la historia.

Parte 5.

XXX En el internado Salvatore para Chicos dotados….justo antes de descubrir que había Mikaelson en Inglaterra XXX

Rebekah nunca había entendido muy bien como era que la magia funcionaba, cuando era niña su madre muchas veces intentó que ella despertara su lado mágico pero eso simplemente nunca había sucedido y una parte de ella siempre agradeció, ella no quería nada que ver con eso, ella quería una vida normal, sin embargo eso no había sucedido, a sus 17 años, justo cuando iba a iniciar una familia propia su madre los había convertido en los primeros Vampiros y todos sus sueños se habían esfumado. Por mucho tiempo estuvo resentida y todo lo que tuviera que ver con la magia le generaba un odio atroz, pero ahora se tragaba sus palabras ya que la unica manera de traer a su hermano de vuelta era por medio de la magia. Lo bueno era que no estaba sola en esta misión. Davina Clare estaba mas que dispuesta para ayudarla y mientras la chica se encontraba en Nueva Orleáns buscando la manera por medio de la magia ancestral, ella iba a buscar la manera por otros medios, Kol alguna vez le había dicho que la magia no era única de magos y Brujas, que había muchísimas criaturas con poderes, y para aquellos que no podían practicarla personalmente había artefactos y objetos encantados. Rebekah suspiró un poco, la mayor parte de su vida como vampiro se la había pasado huyendo de Mikael y aunque había vivido 1000 años realmente nunca vio el mundo como realmente era. Y para empezar solo había una persona que conocía que podría darle una perspectiva nueva de esto, El mago de Varita que había ayudado a despertarla. Por lo que había investigado había cientos, sino miles de magos de ese tipo pero eran bastante secretistas y la verdad no tenia tiempo de ir Encantando a cada persona que se topara para ver si era mago o bruja, y menos teniendo al alguien tan a la mano.

Así que había llegado para pedir alguna opinión al respecto, nunca imagino que se toparía con un Drama familiar casi al nivel de los Mikaelsons.

-Así que revivir a los muertos no esta dentro de las habilidades de los magos de varita- dijo un poco triste.

Remus fue sincero al respecto. Si fuera tan sencillo el mismo hubiera traído de regreso a muchas personas.

-Podría ser pero es magia demasiado oscura, podría consumirte por completo y aún así no hay garantía de que funcione, nunca ha salido nada bueno de querer traer el alma de las personas de regreso….

Rebekah frunció el ceño y de un golpe certero partió la mesa que se encontraba a lado de ella.

-Cuando se trata de magia madre tenía tantos trucos….es increíble que haya logrado regresar ya dos veces y no tengamos ni idea de cómo…Si Kol estuviera aquí….

-¿Disculpa? ¿Dos veces? ¿Ya lo han logrado?

-Es por eso que me desespero- Agregó Rebekah. –Se que es posible. LA primera vez su cuerpo estaba intacto y logró regresar su alma…. LA segunda vez usó el cuerpo una Bruja, una chica de la cosecha. Mis hermanos lo hicieron igual. ¡Rayos!, Incluso yo estuve en el cuerpo de otra persona.

-Lamento no ser de mucha ayuda- Contestó Remus.

Rebekah bufó.

-Supongo que ahora que la bruja Bennet está de regreso podría indagar un poco pero Dudo que sienta algo de simpatía… aunque….Tal vez tenga algo con lo que podría negociar.

Rebekah salió en busca de Bonnie y dejó al mago sumergido en sus pensamientos.

LA cabeza de Remus daba una y mil vueltas una parte de él le decía que todo esto era demasiado oscuro, otra parte, una muy profunda de su ser le decía ¿Por qué no?, en su tiempo en Mistic Falls había aprendido que la magia era más complicada de lo que en un principio suponía, la magia terrestre y Ancestral que los magos de varita consideraban oscura muchas veces distaba de ello, lo que hacía oscura a la magia eran sus propósitos. Pero este era un paso demasiado Tabú en el mundo mágico, ¿Realmente era correcto traer a alguien el más allá? Y por lo que había logrado escuchar sobre la familia original no es que fueran a traer de vuelta a un ángel y alma caritativa. Todo esto era un deseo egoísta. Un deseo de tener de regreso a su familia….

Remus sintió un hueco en el estómago, la familia era un tema demasiado complicado para él en este momento. Con el regreso de Bonnie las cosas se habían complicado un poco, si, estaba feliz de tenerla de regreso, habían echo una amistad muy grande durante su primer año en el pueblo, pero ella no había regresado sola. Había traído consigo a una familia inglesa, Tom, Elizabeth y Hope Avery…. El puro apellido era de por si controversial, pero más lo era porque Hope no era Hope Avery... ella era su madre, Hope Lupin que tras haberla desmemoriado años atrás había regresado a su vida de una manera tan extraña que aún no sabía que hacer al respecto. El haberla visto, así tan de repente había desatado en el un ataque que no había tenido en años. Cuando era niño sufría muchísimo de esos ataques, no solo tenia que preocuparse por los días de luna llena, a veces cuando sus emociones se desbordaban su parte Lycan parecía querer tomar control. Eran ataques tan intensos muchas veces tenían que mudarse de casa al tan solo haber llegado ya que despertaban demasiadas sospechas entre sus vecinos. Eventual mente gracias a los cuidados y al gran esfuerzo de su madre los había logrado controlar al grado de que habían desparecido y con ello pudo asistir finalmente a Hogwarts. Pero justo en ese instante, justo cuando vio a su madre tras tantos años de añorarla simplemente no había podido contenerse.

Fue una suerte que Caroline estuviera cerca para contenerlo. Pero ahora que por fin lo había asimilado tenía que pensar que hacer a continuación.

El había quitado los recuerdos a su madre para que pudiera llevar una vida muggle tranquila. Y realmente lo había hecho. Se había vuelto a casar y tenía hijos adoptivos, ella era muy feliz, pero esa misma felicidad la había llevado de regreso al mundo mágico y ahora también la había llevado de regreso a él.

Y esto no iba a ser temporal. LA Familia de Tom había decido quedarse en Mistic Falls... Elizabeth como paramédico había encontrado trabajo rápidamente y su madre a pesar de su Edad era la persona con la mayor capacidad de administración que hubiera conocido y de inmediato encontró un pequeño negocio que necesitara de su ayuda.

Sin embargo todo esto se iba a complicar aún más.

Dejó su despacho, tenia que hablar con Bonnie acerca de cómo había conocido exactamente a los Avery. Después de todo Tom tenia todas las marcas distintivas de tratarse de un mago, uno del mismo tipo que él y su historia era por demás intrigante. Si era cierta, alguna madre bruja debió realizar ese hechizo durante los últimos días de terror de Voldemort y si así era Tom realmente podría tener alguna familia mágica que estuviera buscándolo.

Sin embargo la escena que encontró fue por demás curiosa.

A la entrada Caroline Y Damon Salvatore discutían.

-Entonces te has peleado con Elena-

-Que va- respondió el Ojiazul. –Simplemente me ha pedido un poco de tiempo, Dice que no me puede tener rondando en la universidad todo el tiempo porque la distraigo demasiado y los exámenes para la facultad de medicina son pronto, Dice que debería tener un hobbi, o un trabajo… y le he contestado que ¿para que? He amasado suficiente fortuna por los años para que ninguno de los dos tenga que trabajar,

-Entonces te has peleado con Elena….

MMM, Tal vez un poco.

-¡ME ha dicho que tengo que buscar algo para entretenerme, un empleo, un hobby.!

No he sido humano en años, ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer? Soldado de la Guerra civil y Ex vampiro no te abren muchas puertas que digamos. Pero Pensé. ¿Quién tiene una escuela para seres sobrenaturales y un déficit gigantesco de profesores?

-¿Tu de maestro? ¿De que?

-Bueno, para empezar, fui un vampiro, luche contra brujas, malvadas vampiros brujas, hombres lobo, cazadores de brujas, cazadores de vampiros, vampiros cazadores de vampiros, Sirenas, humanos con egos gigantescos… puedo y seguir y seguir Caroline ¿Quién mejor que yo para enseñar a estas adorables criaturitas como sobrevivir…? . Además, te recuerdo de quien solía ser esta casa.

-¡Bien!- bramó Damon. Y miró hacia donde Remus bajaba las escaleras – ¡Tu también Cachorro! No te quedes ahí ti Vamos a festejar-

-Te he dicho que no me gusta que me llames Cachorro.- agregó Remus...

Damon le dio un golpecito a una de las paredes de la casa y esta se abrió dejando al descubierto una pequeña Cava, sacó la botella

-¡Pero que Diantres Damon No puedes tener esas cosas Aquí, es una escuela!- bramó Caroline con un deje de enojo.

-¿En serio?- contestó Damon. –Esta botella es un tesoro familiar hay varios escondites dentro de la casa,

-¿Cómo que en la casa?...Revisamos todo el lugar, no debería….

Pero la sonrisa en el rostro de Damon era innegable.

-¿Hay mas?

-PFF, Caroline esta casa es incluso mas antigua que yo- respondió el ojiazul. –No me sorprendería que encontraras recovecos con algunas cositas… al menos de mi parte uno que otro buen vino, algún whisky…. La verdad no se que cosas habrá guardado Stefan.

Y ante la mención del ojiverde todos se quedaron callados un momento, la verdad aún dolía bastante. Stefan se había sacrificado por ellos. Damon había perdido a su hermano, Caroline a su esposo y Remus al primer amigo que había hecho desde hacia mucho tiempo. Stefan había sido el primero en tenderle la mano después de una larga espiral de la cual no estaba seguro podría salir.

Pero el Silencio se rompió ya que una de las clases en los pisos inferiores había terminado y los alumnos de grados menores salían del salón. Algunos corriendo algunos lentamente.

Pero entonces, La botella que Damon traía en la mano se le escapó cayendo al piso tan estrepitosamente que todos los niños se detuvieron y voltearon asustados a donde los tres adultos.

Remus y Caroline miraron a Damon...Este se había puesto pálido y en su mirada no lograron distinguir que era lo que sucediá.

Damon por unos segundos creyó haber visto un fantasma. Después de todo, Los fantasmas existían ¿Cierto?

Pero entonces cayó en la cuenta de que no podía serlo, S Stefan hubiera regresado como fantasma lo hubiera hecho en su cuerpo adulto, no de esa manera.

Aún así, después de cruzar mirada con aquellos ojos verdes tenía que comprobarlo.

No le importó haber asustado a los niños, no le importó no hacer caso a las palabras de Remus o de Caroline, el se dirigió directo hacia el pequeño de 8 años. Su cabello Semi ondulado castaño rubio, sus cejas pobladas y esos ojos. Esos ojos que nunca olvidaría….

Lo tomó de los hombros, El chico reaccionó, pero no fue miedo, fue más bien como una clase de sorpresa. Eso le gustó. Era valiente.

-¿Disculpe lo conozco de algún lugar?

Damon se tranquilizó un poco, Este chico no era Stefan, pero era algo más. Lo soltó...

-¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó

-Thomas Avery- contestó Tom seguro.

Damon se sorprendió del marcado acento ingles.

-Damon ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Caroline. Y luego miró a Tom. –Avery puedes retirarte, anda.

Tom solo frunció el ceño y corrió para alcanzar a sus compañeros.

Caroline giró hacia Damos.

-A mi oficina, ¡Ahora!

Cuando los tres estuvieron en la oficina.

Caroline apenas iba a preguntar ¿Qué era lo que había sucedido? Cuando Damon habló sin reparos.

-Ese chico es Stefan-

-¿Qué?- preguntó Remus Crédulo.

-No Stefan, Stefan- agregó Damon.- Ese niño es idéntico a Stefan…

-¿podría ser algún Salvatore?- preguntó Caroline. -¿Algún pariente lejano?

Damon exasperó un poco.

-No me has entendido Caroline, Ese niño es Stefan, No un pariente, no un descendiente…Tiene la misma marca distintiva en su pupila Izquierda…Es Stefan…o Mas precisamente Un Doppelnganger de Stefan.

-Pero eso s imposible- Bramó Caroline. –Silas está muerto, el balance se restauró no debería haber mas doppelgangers, aunque por su edad nació antes de que Silas muriera.

-¿De que hablan?- preguntó Remus. -¿Qué es eso de que Stefan era un Doppelganger?

Caroline y Damon le explicaron todo lo sucedido, incluido el origen de la cura que ahora era propiedad de Damon. Y de cómo los Doppelgangers eran la forma de naturaleza de balancear la inmortalidad de Silas. De su línea sanguínea salían las copias. Cuando uno moría, no importando si tuviera hijos o no, el sucesor varón más cercano que tuviera sangre del Primer Doppelganger de Silas era el siguiente.

El rostro de Caroline parecía iluminarse un poco al mirar a Damon

-¡Eso quiere decir que Tom y Tu comparten un antepasado en común! De alguna manera bizarra son familia…

Remus meditó esto muy a fondo, y el rostro que puso Caroline a continuación asustó un poco al exvampiro.

-¿Qué Sucede?-Preguntó Damon.- ¿Caroline, Remus? ¿Qué diantres sucede?

Pero ninguno dijo nada ya que Bonnie y Rebekah entraron llenas de una resolución que los asustó un poco.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Caroline Mirando a la bruja.

-No cambies de tema Caroline- bramó Damon mirando a la vampiresa. -¿Qué sucede con Tom?

-¿Quién Diantres es Tom?- preguntó Rebekah. – Sea como sea Tom puede esperar, esto también te interesa Salvatore.

Damon puso cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Qué podrías tener tu que pudiera interesarme?

-Oh, Nada talvez... oh tal vez podria tener la manera de traer al Salvatore que si vale la pena de Regreso.

-¿Qué?- la sorpresa había golpeado a todos por igual.

-¿De que hablan?- Damon nunca había esperado que regresar a Mistic Falls le traería todo esto.

Y esta vez fue Bonnie quien hablo.

-Creo que tengo la manera de hacerlo o mas bien una idea, pero si lo que Rebekah me ha contado es cierto Hay una bruja en Nueva Orleáns que podría ayudarme.

-¿Y cual es el precio?- preguntó Caroline. –Porque con ustedes siempre hay un precio.

Rebekah hizo una mueca.

-Es simple, si esto funciona ustedes Traen a Stefan de regreso y yo traigo a mi hermano Kol, es una de ganar para ambos lados. Aunque Claro, siempre es necesario un poco de sangre y Carne para esta clase de Cosas.

Damon soltó una carcajada.

-¿Mi sangre? ¿Mi carne?, ¿Realmente creen que funcionaría cuando estoy relleno de la Cura? Una cura que literalmente cura todo lo sobrenatural.

El rostro de Rebekah lo decía Todo, LA bruja Bennet no accedería a esto si solo se tratara de salvar a Kol. Pero El rostro de Caroline Y Remus decía otra cosa distinta.

Damon no dejaba de carcajearse.

-¡Y justo Hoy!

-¿Qué Sucede?- Preguntó Bonnie. A Remus que parecía ser el más centrado en todo esto.

-Es Tom, Bonnie, Acabamos de descubrir que Tom es el ultimo Doppelnganger de Silas, Tom Es pariente sanguíneo de Stefan y Damon.

-¡Rayos! ¿Qué más puede pasar hoy?- dijo Damon Sonriendo.

En eso el celular de Rebekah comenzó a sonar. Y llenarse de mensajes.

Ella contestó.

-¡Tiene que ser una maldita Broma! ¡Si, si lo sé, pero ya tengo lo que necesito!

Todos miraron a Rebekah, las malas noticias tendían a viajar rápido.

-Tenemos que apresurar esto- dijo. –Ahora resulta que hay una Tía malvada que quiere hacerse los primogénitos de mi familia….

-¿Primogénitos?- preguntó Caroline. –Creí que solo Hope…

-¡Sorpresa!- dijo alzando las manos. Y mirando a Damon. –Resulta que no eres el único que ha descubierto hoy que tienes más familia regada por ahí. Hay un descendiente Mikaelson además de Hope que corre peligro y para defenderlos necesitamos estar todos cuanto antes.

Sin embargo todo esto tenía un gran problema. Tenían que decirle la verdad Tom a Elizabeth pero sobre todo a Su madre.

Este iba a ser un día demasiado largo.

XXXXX Nueva Orleáns…. Unas horas después de Descubrir que había un Mikaelson En Inglaterra XXXXXX.

-¡Muy Bien quien ha sido, por que obviamente no he sido yo!- llegó Rebekah exaltada tras recibir una noticia como esta. Uno de sus grandes deseos siempre había sido ser madre, pero con el destino jugándole cruel mente no había sido posible, así que saber que alguno de sus hermanos lo había logrado y que ciertamente a pesar de las circunstancias era peligroso, odiaba no haber estado para el pequeño para protegerlo y al ver el rostro de su hermanos Niklaus y Elijah era obvio que ellos pensaban igual.

-Creo que es bastante Obvio- dijo Niklaus. –Todos tenemos la certeza de que Kol fue bastante precoz en ese sentido y realmente pasaba muy poco tiempo en el. Pueblo...

El Rostro de Elijah se ensombreció un poco. Y Rebekah se dio Cuenta de ello.

-No lo sé Nick, Elijah también era muy popular entre las chicas, incluso entre los pueblos vecinos…. cualquiera de ellas...

-No- dijo Elijah.

-¿Cómo puedes estar seguro?- preguntó Freya...

-Estoy seguro- Contestó. –Si alguna de ellas hubiera cargado un hijo mío lo hubiera sabido, siempre estuve al pendiente.

-Si bueno- rió Klaus. –Descontando mi virginal adolescencia, la única otra opción que nos queda es Finn. Alguno de los dos logró preservar el legado Mikaelson de alguna forma y tenemos ahora a ese alguien a punto de ser devorado por nuestra malvada tía.

-Y No lo vamos a permitir.- Agregó Freya. –Ser consumido por Dahlia es de las peores cosas que he sentido en mi vida. Tenemos que llegar antes y resguardarlo o en el peor de los Casos….

-¡Eso nunca!- bramó Klaus.

-¿Incluso si Daliah llega primero?- preguntó Rebekah. .-Nick, si hay que elegir entre sacrificar a este descendiente del cual apenas tenemos relación o salvar a Hope…

-Ambos Rebekah, esta vez es ambos y no habrá excusas.

Rebekah miró a Elijah para ver si lograba hacerlo entrar en razón.

-Esta vez estoy con NiKlaus hermana,- Respondió mientras acomodaba las mangas de su traje. –Nuestros enemigos han estado golpeándonos demasiado es tiempo de que aprehendan de una buena vez que no deben meterse con nuestra familia, así que en esta batalla solo podemos permitirnos Ganar.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con ustedes, pero al parecer también soy la unica que piensa con la cabeza bien fría.

-Hope es mi prioridad, y para eso necesitamos toda la ayuda posible. Así que mientras ustedes se lanzan a intentar salvar a nuestro descendiente, yo me quedaré aquí a fortificar la ciudad y de paso a engrosar nuestras filas. Rebekah se marchó, tenía que hablar con Davina para preparar lo necesario para e hechizo que estaban a punto de lanzar.

Freya también se retiró, dejando a los hermanos solos con sus pensamientos.

Elijah miró el rostro de Niklaus, no podía estaba seguro si su hermano había sentido lo mismo que él aquel día que lanzaron el hechizo de sangre y aquella solitaria y desapercibida gota de sangre había hecho su viaje a Inglaterra. Elijah lo sintió en todo su ser, Quien fuera dueño de aquella gota lo había llamado tan intensamente que aun podían sentirlo, pero eso no tenía sentido, Se lo había dicho a sus hermanos, aunque ellos creyeran lo contrario él no había estado significativamente con muchas mujeres, podía contarlas con la mano, incluida Tatia, y como lo había estipulado siempre estuvo pendiente de que no hubiera consecuencias de ello. Sin embargo había algo, algo muy en adentro de su conciencia que no dejaba que estuviera seguro . Y en el fondo temía que fuera algo que hubiera mandado tras la puerta roja.


	6. parte 6

Harry Potter, the Originals, Vampire Diaries son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores,

Antes que todo gracias por leer este fic.

Cosas a tomar en cuenta.

La historia es atemporal ubicada en tiempos más presentes, algunas personalidades, eventos y personajes podrían varias para adaptarse a la historia.

Harry y Tom se llevan dos años de diferencia. Tom y Hope uno, Hope y Las mellizas Jossie y Lizzie uno.

XXXX Thomas Eli Avery cuando tu mundo cambia por completo. XXXX

Tom amaba con todo su ser a su mamá y a su abuela, ellas eran literalmente todo su mundo, pero el ansiaba más y Ver desde la ventana del apartamento ya no era suficiente. Tenia algunos recuerdos de cuando era más niño, la memoria siempre había sido su fuerte y estaba seguro de haber visto cosas que ciertamente no estaban en el apartamento donde vivían, aunque también tenía sus dudas ya que a veces tenía recuerdos de lugares que estaba seguro nunca había visto.

Y aunque por tres largos años no entendía el porque no podía salir, ahora mismo lograba entenderlo, él era diferente.

En ocasiones perdía el conocimiento y aparecía en lugares extraños como encima de la despensa o incluso una vez despertó encima del antiguo ropero que la abuela tenía en su recámara y no recordaba como había llegado ahí, su madre y su abuela solo le habían dicho que salir podría ser peligroso pero el no lo aceptaba, quería estar fuera, conocer a otros niños, algunas veces logró escabullirse pero había ocurrido lo mismo, de alguna manera terminaba de vuelta en el apartamento.

Su vida era monótona, Su madre y su abuela eran sus Tutoras, de vez en cuando veía la TV o jugaba algún video juego pero eran los libros los que se habían convertido en sus mejores amigos, Adoraba todo lo que tuviera que ver Con la ciencia ficción pero su saga Su saga favorita el era "Universo A" un mundo mágico Alquímico donde las personas combatían mediante pociones y Armas forjadas de distintos materiales y toda clase de combinaciones poderosas. En la serie el protagonista era un chico que había sido elegido por la Tabla Maestra para que fuera el creador de un nuevo elemento que cambiaría el mundo para siempre. Archibal Wilbender a través de aventuras encontraría elementos extraños para combinarlos y lograr su objetivo.

Y lo que le encantaba del libro era que a pesar de ser para niños y jóvenes el autor se había esmerado en redactar muy meticulosamente las formulas ficticias que usaba para crear sus pociones y sus elementos, era tan cuidadoso en su mundo ficticio que muchos afirmaban que era probable que se tratara de un alquimista real. Y por eso lo amaba. Todo parecía tan serio y real que e incluso llegó a pensar que podría ser posible fabricar pociones mágicas que te ayudaran, claro que todos sus experimentos habían terminado en ollas de la cocina echadas a perder.

Sin embargo todo eso había cambiado hacia unos meses. Un día cualquiera mientras leía en quinto libro de Universo A, sintió un cosquilleo muy extraño en su cuerpo, todo le comenzó a picar y mientras corría al baño para ver que diantres le estaba pasando, no alcanzó a llegar porque se había convertido en un Halcón. Al principio se asustó mucho, pero comenzó a entender lo que sucedía, ¡Él era un Halcón! Se había convertido en un Halcón y aunque al principio sintió miedo poco a poco fue calmándose y así como se había convertido en Ave de pronto, así regresó a la normalidad.

Estaba seguro que esta era la razón por la cual vivía encerrado, seguramente no podía controlar las trasformaciones y no las recordaba, pero ahora que ya lo hacía, estaba seguro que podría sorprender a su mamá y a su abuela y tal vez ellas lo dejarían salir más seguido.

Por un mes estuvo practicando y cuando estuvo seguro que podía dominarlo encaró a su familia. Su abuela reaccionó amable, pero su madre insistió en que en que no era suficiente, que aún era peligroso que debían aprender más del asunto antes de tomar una decisión.

-¡Nunca me vas a dejar salir!- gritó Tom con lagrimas en los ojos. –Puedo controlarlo, se los demostraré- y corrió a puerta principal. Quitó los cerrojos y al salir de la casa de inmediato se transformó en Halcón y elevó vuelo. Iba a dar una vuelta, demostrarles que todo estaba bien pero la cosa realmente no salió bien, medio volar dentro de una habitación no era lo mismo que volar al aire libre donde todo tipo de corrientes te pegaban. Perdió el control y terminó estrellándose en el parabrisas de un auto.

Ese había sido solo el principio Su mundo cambió por completo ese día, ya no solo era él siendo distinto, de hecho ¡no era distinto! Había muchas personas con poderes mágicos, se aguantó las ganas de llorar de emoción al llegar a esta escuela para jóvenes dotados, por primera vez en su vida Se sintió como en casa, por fin podía ser el mismo, por fin podía salir y correr por el patio, conocer a otros niños y cuando sus compañeros lo recibieron y le preguntaron que era lo que podía hacer y el respondió. Que se podía transformar el halcón ellos le creyeron y querían verlo.

Tom Miró a su Madre y a su abuela, ellas platicaban con la que parecía ser la directora del colegio, así que todo el grupo fue al patio.

-¿Entonces te transformas?- preguntó una de las niñas. Ella Tenia el cabello rubio.

-Si- dijo Seguro. –Al principio no recordaba nada cuando me transformaba así que no entendía porque no podía salir de casa.

-¿Y que más haces?- preguntó la de cabello negro.

-Pues no estoy muy seguro- respondió Tom. –La señorita Bennet me dijo que era muy probable que también fuera alguna especie de brujo, pero no lo sé, nunca he intentado algo así.

-Entonces queremos ver al Halcón- dijo LA niña Rubia.

Tom asintió. Suspiró. Ya lo había hecho antes. Y donde antes estaba él, ahora solo quedaba su ropa, y el pequeño halcón.

Jossie y Lizzie aplaudieron mientras que el resto de los niños hicieron una ovación.

Tom dio dos vueltas a la escuela antes de llegar medio tambaleante de regreso.

-¿Qué tal?- dijo sonriendo mientras se vestía. -¿Y ustedes que hacen? ¿También se transforman?

-Yo soy hombre lobo- dijo uno de los niños. –activé mi maldición.

El niño no podía tener más de 10 años.

Tom alzó una ceja, no tenía mucha idea de lo que significaba aquello pero no quería parecer tonto al preguntar.

-Ahora nosotras- dijeron las niñas. – Ambas somos brujas, pero no normales, nosotras absorbemos la magia para hacerla nuestra.

-¿Cómo funciona eso?- preguntó Tom.

Y cada una le tomó una mano. Mientras alzaban la otra.

-Vas a sentir un cosquilleó- dijo Lizzie

Una explosión de chispas los rodeó.

A pesar de haberse sentido extraño Tom Sonrió como nunca lo había hecho, ¡Esto era magia!, Magia de verdad y no era el único, una pequeña lagrima había escurrido por su mejilla.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Jossie. -¿Te lastimamos?

-No, para nada, Nada de este Lugar puede lastimarme….

Que equivocado estaba.

Ya habían pasado algunos meses desde aquello, se acercaba su cumpleaños 8 y aunque aquellos debieron ser los mejores días de su vida las cosas que estaba a punto de escuchar le rompieron el corazón.

El internado Salvatore no era como las demás escuelas en donde había vacaciones y los estudiantes regresaban a sus casas, la verdad era que trabajaba los 365 días del año porque simplemente muchos de los estudiantes no tenían otro lugar donde estar. Este era su hogar, así que mientras lo que si tenían un hogar a donde volver marchaban a sus casas durante el verano, los que no se quedaban a tomar algunas clases y actividades extras.

Así que mientras jugaba en el patio con las mellizas vio a lo lejos que tanto su mamá y su abuela habían llegado al colegio. Tom frunció el ceño, no recordaba que ellas tuvieran una visita programada, pero más extraño fue que siquiera se dirigieron hacia el, ellas entraron muy apresuradas.

-¿Qué ocurre Tom?- preguntó Lizzie. Al ver que el niño había dejado de prestarles atención.

-No lo sé- respondió el ojiverde. –Todos actúan muy raro desde que el señor Salvatore llegó a la escuela.

-Bueno, el solía ser un vampiro- dijo Jossie. –Pero ahora es un humano normal, tal vez ocurrió algo….

Tom sintió un hueco en el estómago. ¿Qué tal si eso tenia que ver con él? ¿Porque otra razón su mama y su abuela estaban aquí?

-¿Qué tal si lo averiguamos?- agregó Lizzie….Si se juntan seguro lo hacen en le despacho de papá y mamá.

-No lo sé, podrían descubrirnos- dijo Jossie.

-No si usamos el pasadizo- agregó la rubia. –Estoy segura que papá no la ha descubierto.

Tom no iba a dejar que esa oportunidad y asintió. Siguió a las mellizas hasta la cocinas, y ahí, justo en el fondo de la alacena había una tabla suelta que los dejó pasar entre las paredes.

-Esto está muy sucio- gruñó Tom.

-¿Quieres saber o no?- le espetó Lizzie.

Tom asintió y se adentraron por el pasadizo. Tardaron un poco pero lograron llegar a lo que parecía ser la oficina, y por un pequeño hueco en la pared podían oír y mas o menos ver que era lo que ocurría.

Ahí estaban varias personas, Su mamá, su abuela, la directora, estaba el profesor Lupin y aunque no lo podía ver, si podía oír que el señor Salvatore estaba ahí. Ya que fue el primero en hablar.

-Supongo somos todos- dijo –No quiero sutilezas...

-¡Calma Damon!- dijo la Directora. –Esto tiene que ser….

Pero entonces su mamá interrumpió.

-Yo tampoco quiero sutilezas, me han dicho que han averiguado algo sobre Tom, necesito saber si mi niño corre alguna clase de peligro….

Tom se exaltó ¿Qué estaba sucediendo aquí?

-No es nada malo- agregó el profesor Lupin tratando de calmar a su madre.-Es solo que hemos descubierto algo sobre el verdadero linaje de Tom…

Tom aguantó la respiración ¿Linaje? no estaba seguro pero acaso linaje no era referente a Familia…… ¿Verdadera?

Su mamá fulminó con la mirada al profesor Lupin. –Tom es mi hijo, lo tuve nueve meses en mi estómago, nació de mi.

-De eso no hay duda- agregó Caroline. –Se como te sientes Elizabeth. –ME pasó lo mismo, Lizzie y Jossie son mis hijas, nacieron de mi nadie me las va a quitar, pero también sé Jo es su madre y ni yo tengo el derecho de quitarle eso.

-¿Entonces? – preguntó su abuela. - ¿apareció?

La cabeza de Tom daba mil vueltas. ¿Apareció quien?

-No funciona así- agregó Caroline. . –El hechizo de transferencia solo funciona si la mamá ya no es viable…

Caroline mostró una pequeña marca que tenia en el abdomen.

-Yo no la había notado. Pero esta marca indica que fuimos receptoras, mis niñas también la tienen aunque la de ellas es un poco distinta, ya que ellas fueron las que viajaron mágicamente.

Su mamá alzó su blusa, ella tenía la misma marca que Caroline…. Pero entonces miró a las mellizas, él conocía su historia, Ellas realmente no eran hijas de la directora, su verdadera mamá había muerto cuando estaba embarazada y por medio de un hechizo habían sido salvadas cuando las teleportaron dentro de la Directora Vampiro.

Jossie alzó un poco su blusa y ahí le mostró la marca de la que hablaban. Los ojos de Tom se llenaban lentamente de lágrimas mientras el mismo levantaba su playera y la misma marca estaba en su abdomen, aquello solo significaba una cosa, su mamá no era su mama, su verdadera mamá había muerto.

-No es tan malo- Agregó Lizzie…

Pero Jossie le dio un codazo

Sin embargo las cosas estaban lejos de terminar, su mamá había vuelto a hablar.

-¿Entonces si ella murió? ¿Saben al menos quien era?

-No precisamente- dijo Remus. .-pero si sabemos de que linaje provenía…

Aquello era cada vez más confuso.

-¡AGGGG YA BASTA!- gruño Damon. –Tom Es un descendiente de nuestro Linaje, viene siendo un pariente mío y resulta que necesito de su ayuda para Salvar a Mi hermano.

-¿Qué?- dijo su madre - ¿De que hablan?, ¿Quién es usted?

Damon puso los ojos en blanco.

-Resulta que soy Damon Salvatore, Por si el nombre no le suena es el nombre de la Escuela, y la escuela se llama así por honor a mi hermano.

Lizzie y Jossie se habían quedado boquiabiertas.

-¿Eres un Salvatore?- preguntaron al unísono.

Tom se había quedado mudo.

-Eso no es posible ¿o Si?-

-¿Y como saben eso?- preguntó su abuela. -¿Acaso hay algún hechizo para saber el linaje mágico de alguien?

-Entre los magos si lo hay- agregó Remus. –Pero no es inverso -Los árboles familiares mágicos se van llenando conforme van naciendo los miembros, Sin embargo Damon no es mago, si lanzo un hechizo sobre el, no funcionaría, si lo lanzo sobre Tom no saldría nadie ya que no tiene linaje todavía.

\--¿Entonces como?- volvió a Preguntar su abuela.

Y la siguiente explicación fue tan extraña que realmente no pudo entender mucho….

Durante el trayecto de regreso a la cocina Tom no dijo nada.

Su vida acababa de cambiar para siempre, no solo su mamá no era su mamá de verdad, también había descubierto que él no era él realmente sino la copia de alguien más, el ultimo Doppelganger de un linaje de más de 2000 años

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Jossie? Mientras ponía su mano sobre su hombro.

Tom Sonrió.

-Si- dijo con Determinación. –Mi mamá es mi mamá. Y yo soy Yo, Siempre quise algo más que ver por la ventana. ¡Y ahora lo tengo! ¡Es como un libro de SciFi fucionado con uno Sobrenatural!.

-Si puedo Salvar a mi Hermano Clon creo que es mi deber hacerlo.

-Bueno- agregó Lizzie. –Ahora solo falta que les digamos a los adultos que ya sabemos y que estuvimos espiando.

Los tres se miraron, aquello por donde lo vieran no parecía una buena idea.

Esa noche Tom no pudo dormir, ¿Cuándo seria buen momento para sincerarse con su mamá y su abuela?. Con Lizzie y Jossie se había mostrado optimista e incluso como si todo aquello no fue para tanto, pero la verdad era que le aquello le dolía hasta el alma, desde que había llegado a habitación había estado sollozando, incluso ahora que intentaba dormir aunque fuera un poco las lagrimas no dejaban de brotar. Pero de todo esto solo estaba seguro de una cosa, la familia era la familia y aunque fuera familia muy lejana Damon Salvatore lo necesitaba. Solo él podía Salvar a Stefan y lo iba a hacer.

XXXX Harry James Potter… Cuando tu mundo cambia por completo XXXXX

Cada vez que a Harry le preguntaban donde vivía dudaba un poco en contestar que vivía en el nuecero 4 de Privet Drive, después de todo en esa casa no había siquiera un pequeño vestigio de que otro niño además de su Primo Dudley viviera ahí. No había Fotos, ropa o juguete que no fueran exclusivamente de Dudley, todo lo que Harry poseía había sido de su primo con anterioridad, de hecho ese era el motivo principal por el cual adoraba usar lentes, sus lentes de montura redonda eran las únicas cosas en esta casa que le pertenecían unica y exclusivamente a él. Así que cuando su primo se burlaba de ellas y lo llamaba cuatro ojos o cosas por el estilo realmente no se enojaba.

Faltaba una semana para su cumpleaños 10 y la verdad no esperaba mucho, Los Dursleys nunca le daban nada, pero como Dudley ya había dejado de lado 20 de los 37 regalos que había recibido este año solo tenia que esperar que lo dejaron solo como siempre y jugar un poco ya fuera con alguno de los juguetes o alguna de las consolas que tenia arrumbadas en su segunda habitación. Este parecía ser un año tranquilo, un año sin nada nuevo,. O eso creyó porque lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir iba a cambiarlo todo

Estaba tranquilo en la sala mirando las fotografias familiares, Harry no aparecía en ninguna de ellas, tampoco sus padres y eso le dolia un poco ya que a sus 10 años vividos siquiera sabía como eran ellos fisicamente, alguna vez vio una foto de su madre cuando niña, pero eso era todo, y sabía más o menos como era su padre ya que cada vez que saltaban a alguna conversación desagradable por parte de la Tia Marge ella y el tío Vernom siempre decían que él se parecía mucho.

Sin embargo había alguien que desentonaba en medio de todas aquellas fotografías, ese era su Bisabuelo. Hacia Dos años la tia Petunia había desempolvado una fotografía de él y a había colocado en medio de las decenas de caras de Dudley.

Honestamente Harry se sentía más unido a él que a cualquiera de los Dursleys ya que ambos compartían un rasgo en común, ambos tenían los mismos ojos y que su abuelo hubiera existido significaba que por algún lugar debería tener más familia. No se creía que absolutamente todos sus ancestros solo hubieran tenido un solo hijo por generaciones. Por ahí debía haber algún primo segundo, algún tío abuelo, Alguien, ahí tenia que haber alguien, no podía creer que el destino solo le hubiera dado a los Dursleys que aunque realmente nunca lo habían tratado a golpes y le daban lo básico para sobrevivir, el abandono emocional era kilométrico.

Y hablando de ellos, acababan de llegar, Harry se asustó un poco, por andar mirando las fotografias no había terminado de hacer sus labores, le faltaban algunas de las hierbas del patio, quiso salir corriendo pero su corpulento primo le había ganado el paso y ya estaba en el patio gritando a todo pulmón.

-¡Papá Harry no terminó las tareas!-

-Estoy en eso- gruñó Harry. –Solo fui al baño un momento y salió para encontrarse a Dudley pisoteando las Hierbas para que fueran más difíciles de arrancar.

-¿Qué demonios haces?- dijo Harry.

-¿Acaso no ves Primo? Te ayudo un poco- dijo Dudley con mirada maliciosa. –, Tal vez necesites otros lentes mejores y no esas basuras feas.

Dudley le arrancó las gafas de un tirón. Harry sintió que se le subía el calor a la cabeza, y tiró el manotazo para recuperarlas sin embargo solo logró golpear la palma de su primo haciendo que este soltara las gafas y estas cayeran a l suelo.

-¡AGGGGHHH! ¡Me has golpeado!- gritó Dudley haciendo más teatro. -¡PAPÁ Harry me ha golpeado! ¡Harry me ha golpeado!

-¡No es pera!- gritó Harry mientras intentaba levantar sus gafas pero en el Berrinche Dudley las pisó y con su peso las rompió por completo

El tío Vernom y la tia Petunia corrigieron hasta Dudley y vieron que su primo tenía la mano roja.

-¿Qué le has hecho Potter?- su tío lo tomó del hombro y comenzó a zarandearlo con fuerza.

-Yo no hice nada- dijo Harry

-¡El me golpeó sin razón papá!- agregó Dudley -¡ME duele, ME duele, Creo que está rota!

Harry no lo podía creer y menos cuando su tío alzó una mano. Lo iba a golpear, Harry apenas si veía algo, pero el golpe nunca llegó en su lugar su tío lo arrastró del brazo y lo arrojó a su cubículo bajo la escalera, cerró con llave y candado la puerta y luego se giró hacia su tia Petunia.

-¡No sé porque demonios aceptamos al muchacho, lo hubiéramos dejado en el orfanato la misma noche que no los dejaron!

Harry sintió un hueco en el estómago. Cualquier cosa que hubiera dicho su tia hubiera sido mejor que solo verla ahí sin decir nada.

Dudley había dejado de fingir que le dolia y solo miraba la situación, entonces el tío Vernom volvió a Hablar

-¡Vamos al hospital, hay que descartar cualquier cosa!

Los tres Dursleys se marcharon dejando a Harry encerrado bajo la escalera. Esa noche fue la más larga que Harry había vivido en mucho tiempo.

No había alcanzado a comer por lo que las tripas le rugían, pero eso no era nada en comparación con lo que sentía. Se había quedado quieto por horas con solo uno pedazo de los lentes que había logrado salvar. Los miraba y los miraba, no podía decir que odiaba a los Dursleys, pero pedía con todas sus fuerzas...

-Por favor…. alguien más…. Debe haber alguien más……..

Pero no había nadie más, nadie iba a venir

Esa fue una semana difícil. Los doctores le habían dicho a sus tíos que Dudley no tenía nada pero aún así lo habían vendado como si se tratara de una herida mortal, y el nivel de consentimiento había llegado a lo absurdo incluso permitiéndole faltar a clases para que se quedara jugando videojuegos.

Su tío no le había dirigido la palabra y su tia Apenas se le hablaba lo necesario, Harry dudaba siquiera en mencionar que necesitaba gafas nuevas ya que estar sin ellas por tanto tiempo le había dado un dolor de cabeza crónico.

Todo aquello era una tensión emocional tan grande que Harry siquiera recordaba que ya era su cumpleaños de no ser porque la Señora Figg, la loca de los gatos de la cuadra, se lo topó en la acera y le deseó feliz Cumpleaños.

-¡Tengo un pedazo de pastel viejo en el refrigerador por si quieres un poco!

Harry asintió y ambos se dirigieron a su casa. Aquel pequeño gesto había sido un salvavidas, Harry se despidió y le prometió que regresaría al día siguiente a ayudarle a barrer las hojas de su patio.

Iba de regreso a casa cuando notó que su tío no había prendido los aspersores del patio, siempre los prendía a esa hora, también notó que la puerta de enfrente estaba abierta, ¡Era regla de oro nunca dejar la puerta abierta!

Se detuvo un momento, pero entonces escuchó a su tía gritar y que algo se rompió dentro. Harry quiso correr, tenia que llegar con los vecinos y pedir ayuda.

-¡Donde esta el muchacho!- gritó alguien dentro. Y se escuchó otro golpe.

Harry iba a correr dentro para intentar salvar a sus tíos, pero de pronto alguien lo sostuvo, le tapó la boca, y lo introdujo a la casa a la fuerza mientras que pataleaba.

-¡Maldición! ¿Dónde estaban los vecinos metiches cuando se les necesitaba?

Harry sintió que el mundo se le venia encima, dentro de la casa había cuatro personas incluido el que lo había agarrado, tres hombres y una mujer, uno de ellos vestía con una especie de túnica negra y los otros vestían de manera casual, pero ellos no eran nada a comparación de la imagen de sus familia.

Dudley estaba en el suelo inconciente, tenia una herida fea en su cabeza, sus tíos estaba atados a unas sillas, el Tío Vernom tenia el labio partido mientras que su tia tenía sangraba por la nariz y no dejaba de suplicar que la dejaran ayudar a su niño.

-Esto es tu culpa Potter- gruño Su tío. –Estos tipos te quieren a ti, Solo has traído desgracias.

El tipo de la túnica golpeó a Vernom.

-Guarda silencio.,- gritó y luego miró a Harry. –Ha, eres tan Hermoso Pequeño, y tan poderoso, serás una gran adquisición…. Los demás son solo basura.

La mujer del grupo apuntó hacia la ventana y de la nada las cortinas comenzaron a incendiarse.

Los Dursleys forcejeaban mientras que Harry era arrastrado hacia la salida.

Harry podía ver a sus tíos, tenía que ayudarlos, tenía que hacer algo.

Mordió la mano de su captor y este lo soltó mientras gritaba de dolor. Harry aprovechó para correr por el pasillo y tomar la otra puerta que llevaba a la cocina. Sabía donde estaban los cuchillos, después de todo el arreglaba todos los trastes, arrojó de todo mientras buscaba con que romper la sogas que ataban a sus tíos, pero no fue rápido, uno de los hombres lo alcanzó y le tiró un puñetazo que lo dejó semi inconciente.

Sintió como lo levantaban del suelo y como lo sacaban del lugar, pero apenas iban por la sala cuando la puerta de enfrente salió volando en mil pedazos y una mujer alta y rubia entró magníficamente y con un movimiento de su mano el fuego que se extendía desapareció por completo.

El hombre que lo cargaba lo dejó caer al suelo, y corrió para enfrentar a la mujer. Ella pareció repelerlos con una barrera invisible, pero la otra mujer también con un movimiento de su mano voló media pared haciendo que le cayera encima.

La mujer rubia cayó justo a lado de Harry.

-Cuando lleguen tienes que dejarlos pasar- dijo.

-¿A quienes?- preguntó Harry. Y justo el ese momento dos hombres aparecieron en la puerta. Uno rubio y otro de cabellos oscuros y traje.

De pronto el hombre con la Túnica negra, sacó un trozo de madera y apuntó hacia donde Harry y la mujer Rubia, gritó algo. Y varias cuerdas aparecieron de la nada aprisionándolos.

-¡Ahora!- gritó la mujer rubia.

-Pueden Pasar- gritó Harry y los dos hombres entraron a la casa.

El rubio fue sobre el que vestía de Túnica tan rápido que siquiera se dio cuenta cuando ya lo tenia del cuello a varios cm. de Altura.

El hombre reaccionó y picando al rubio con la punta de la varita salieron muchas chispas y el hombre rubio tuvo que soltarlo.

-¡AGGGGHHH!- gritó mientras se doblaba de dolor. Harry pudo ver que sus ojos habían cambiado a un color Dorado brillante, pero solo por unos segundos ya que luego regresaron a al a normalidad.

La mujer Rubia de alguna forma había logrado deshacer las cuerdas que la aprisionaban y había vuelto a la carga contra la mujer y otro de los hombres.

-Daliah está usando Kemming, uno de ellos es una Avatar de ella.

Harry no entendía como era que nadie se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba aquí. Su Tia gritaba histérica desde su silla. Su tío solo maldecía mientras todo volaba en pedazos.

Fuego, agua, rayos de colores.

Uno rojizo golpeó al hombre de traje mandándolo contra la alacena superior de la cocina. Harry por fin logró soltarse de las ataduras y corrió hacia donde Dudley yacía inconciente, como pudo lo jaló hacia uno de los recovecos de la sala. Y así como había comenzado todo, así estaba terminando.

El hombre rubio saltó a la yugular de uno de los hombres, mientras que el de traje, atravesó con la pata de la silla al hombre de la Túnica.

Solo quedaban el que lo había agarrado fuera de la casa y la mujer.

-¡Ríndete Daliah!- gritó la mujer Rubia. –Tus peones no van a poder con nosotros.

La otra mujer rió a carcajadas.

-Tal vez ellos no, pero cuando esté en mi máximo ustedes no serán nada, Ambos primogénitos me pertenecen y no descansaré hasta cobrar lo que es mío.

LA mujer miró al otro hombre y con un movimiento de su mano rompió su cuello mágicamente y luego ella misma se inmoló.

Todo fue silencio por unos segundos.

Luego Harry reaccionó y corrió hasta sus tíos intentando cortar las cuerdas que los retenían,

Los nudos se soltaron mágicamente. Y el Tío Vernom empujó a Harry a un lado haciéndole daño. Y corriendo a soltar a Petunia para ambos correr hacia Dudley

-Esto es tu culpa Harry Potter, ¡solo eres desgracias desde que te acogimos! ¡Hubieras muerto con tus padres!

XXXXXXXX Los Mikaelsons Privet Drive XXXXXXX

Elija sintió que quería arrancar la cabeza de ese tipo ¿Qué le ocurría? ¿Por qué le gritaba a un niño de esa manera?

Harry bajó la mirada

Pero Fue Niklaus quien reaccionó violentamente y tomó al tío Vernom del cuello.

-Tal vez el que debería estar muerto eres tu, tu no me sirves de nada he matado a otros por menos.

-¡No!- gritó Harry

Y Niklaus lo miró.

-¿Estas seguro? Porque no siento simpatía de este hombre hacia ti, si me lo pides puedo acabar con su existencia.

-No- dijo Harry y luego su tono de voz disminuyo drásticamente –Es mi familia, son mi única familia.

Niklaus sonrió y arrojó a Vernom a un costado.

-En eso te equivocas niño, Tú eres un Mikaelson, y nosotros somos tu familia.

Harry creyó haber escuchado mal. ¿Familia?... ¿Ellos eran su familia?

-No, eso no es cierto, Mis padre murieron en un accidente de Auto.

-Lamentablemente es cierto- dijo Freya. –Ellos no están aquí, pero no significa que fueran los únicos, Harry en ti hay sangre del linaje Mikaelson, estas ligado a nosotros y nosotros a ti y queremos que vengas con nosotros. Aquí corres peligro, no podemos explicar mucho pero es cierto.

Harry estaba en Shock hace unos días era lo que mas había deseado en el mundo, Familia, una familia que lo quisiera… pero ¿Quiénes eran ellos?, ellos no eran normales.

-¿Cómo sé que es cierto? ¿Por qué corro peligro?

-Las dos cosas están ligadas- Respondió Elijah. –Ciertamente si no fueras un Mikaelson no correrías peligro, pero lo eres.

-¿Por qué?—

-Porque Eres un Brujo Mikaelson- respondió Freya.- Primogénito y un peligro ha desperado y viene sobre ti, ¿Por qué crees que estas personas buscaban llevarte con ellos?

-¿Soy un Brujo? ¿Mis padres Eran Brujos?- Harry miró a sus Tíos cuyas miradas de Culpabilidad eran evidentes.

-Cuando te acogimos juramos que terminaríamos con toda esa basura- gruñó el Tío Vernom.

-¿Ustedes lo sabían?

-¡Claro que lo sabíamos! Gritó la tia Petunia. -¿Cómo no saberlo si mi hermana también lo era?, Luego conoció a Ese Potter en la escuela y te tuvieron a ti, un anormal, con amigos anormales, no me extraña que terminaran muertos en esa explosión.

-¿Explosión? Creí que había sido un accidente de carro-

-Pues no fue así- gruñó Vernom, Se juntaban con Extraños y así terminaron, y luego tuvimos que quedarnos contigo y sabía que tarde o temprano serias la desgracia.

Elijah se colocó frente a Vernom.

-Le Advierto,- dijo Cuide lo que diga a continuación. Y Luego Miró a Harry.

-Eso es el pasado, no podemos hacer nada por ello, pero ahora es el presente, Eres un Brujo y eres un Mikaelson, Nosotros somos tu familia, y nunca permitiremos que nada te dañe.

Elijah miró a Harry, los ojos del pequeño brillaban intensamente, no estaba seguro de que era lo que iba a decidir.

Harry soltó una pequeña lágrima… una familia, una familia que en verdad lo quería, una familia que estaba dispuesta a luchar por él. No había mucho que pensar…

Miró a Freya, a Niklaus, y luego a Elijah. Ellos podrían estar mintiendo, todo aquello podría ser una broma de mal gusto, pero en el fondo lo sabía, podía sentirlo, la familia te hace más fuerte y ya era más fuerte.

-Si- Dijo- Me Voy con ustedes.

-Vamos por tus cosas- dijo Freya.

-No- dijo Harry mirando el pequeño cubículo debajo de la escalera.

-¡Déjalo así Freya!- Bramó Nik –Es un Mikaelson Solo lo mejor.

Freya, Harry y Klaus salieron del numero 4.

Sin Embargo Elijah se quedó un momento, se había dado cuenta de que Harry había mirado directamente debajo de la escalera, Caminó lentamente y pudo notar los cerrojos y los candados de la puerta

-Ahí no nada que le incumba- gruñó Vernom.

Elijah arrancó la puerta de Golpe. Todos sus sentidos le dijeron que era exactamente ese lugar y si había algo que nunca había tolerado en la vida era que las abusaran de su familia. Protegió a Niklaus de Mikael, y ahora iba a proteger a Harry de Los Dursleys y la verdad a el solo le importaba salvar el alma de su hermano, la suya propia no tanto.

Se volvió Feral y agarró a Vernom del cuello, mordió dispuesto a acabar con este desperdicio de ser vivo.

Petunia gritó Aterrada.

Pero Elijah no llegó al final. Tomó a ambos Dursleys. Y los encantó

-No recordaran nada de esto, Su sobrino simplemente se hartó de ustedes y se marchó, ustedes no se preocuparan, no lo buscaran, no les interesa para nada. Sin embargo vivirán sus patéticas vidas sabiendo que haya afuera hay oscuridad merodeando, que los tiene vigilados y no tendrán paz absoluta debido a ello.

Elijah los dejó ir. Y se reunió con sus hermanos. Era momento de Volver a New Orleáns, habían conseguido librar a Harry de las Garras de su tia. Pero esto no había terminado, Daliah todavía iba tras de ellos, todavía iba tras de Hope. Y que mejor que estar juntos. Divididos podrían ser vencidos, pero juntos Daliah iba a arrepentirse de haberse metido con los Mikaelson.

Mientras Regresaban a Casa Freya miró a Harry quedarse dormido en su regazo, un sentimiento de melancolía inundó su corazón, ella alguna vez pudo haber sido madre, pero el condenar a su primogénito a Daliah era algo que no iba a permitir. Aquello había terminado muy mal, y hasta parecía que esta familia estaba condenada a que cosas malas pasaran. Sin embargo si algo había aprendido en el tiempo que había pasado con sus hermanos era que en las buenas, y todavía más en las malas podía contar con ellos. Harry a pesar de estar viviendo con sus tíos sanguíneos en realidad no estaba viviendo con una familia. Sin embargo el niño aguardaba un misterio todavía mayor. No había duda que albergaba sangre Mikaelson, obviamente no era suya y tampoco de Rebekah, Nik y Elijah lo negaban rotundamente y aunque no importaba si era un descendiente de Finn o Kol, el misterio era ¿Cómo diantres todos los descendientes habían logrado permanecer ocultos de Daliah durante 1000 años? pero también quedaba la duda. ¿Por qué Harry no lo había hecho?.


	7. parte 7

Harry Potter, the Originals, the Vampire Diaries son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.

Antes que todo, gracias por leer este Fic.

Linajes por LarsBlack.

Cosas a tomar en cuenta

Este fic es Atemporal, ubicado en tiempos más modernos, algunas fechas, eventos, personajes y personalidades y lore podrían variar para adaptarse a la historia.

El complejo donde viven los Originales es más grande, aparte de la sección principal de la casa donde está la entrada y las habitaciones principales hay otra en la parte de atrás más más aislada y laberíntica.

Parte 7

XXXX A un paso de dejar de Ser Tom Sorvolo Ryddle…. En un Bosque muy oscuro del Albania. XXXXX.

La luna brillaba intensamente en el cielo, no había ni una nube que impidiera que su luz iluminara aquel bosque tenebroso haciéndolo aún más tétrico, la oscuridad total no te muestra nada, pero entre aquellas siluetas y sombras a veces era imposible distinguir entre lo que era real o solo una sombra o susurro de aquel bosque antiguo, Sin embargo él se jactaba de la oscuridad, después de todo no se suponía que hubiera algo más aterrador que él, y sin embargo lo que sus ojos observaban solo podía describirlo de una manera: Poderoso, la clase de magia que más ansiaba.

Tras mucho investigar durante 10 años por fin había dado con el lugar que ansiosamente esperaba encontrar; La tumba de la Dama Gris se erguía en el centro de aquel claro, a ojos no entrenados no era más que un viejo árbol decrépito que se mezclaba a la perfección con el viejo bosque, pero para quien sabía de magia, la clase de poder que se sentía en el lugar era inmensa, un sacrificio, magia de sangre resguardaba el lugar y no iba ser fácil romper la barrera, pero el no era un mago ordinario, él era Lord Voldemort y esto no iba a detenerlo de conseguir lo que anhelaba.

Alzó su varita.

-¡FINITTE!- gritó y un potente rayo golpeó el árbol. La barrera mágica se hizo visible, pero eso fue todo. Tom se acercó a la barrera y con la punta de los dedos comenzó a tocar la barrera, la energía que sentían sus puntas le causaban cosquilleos mas no le hacía daño, La barrera solo defendía. Dio un paso Atrás…

-¡EVANESCO!- otro potente rayo golpeó la barrera. Esta soltó chispas pero siguió imbatible.

Tom frunció el ceño… Sus hechizos eran impecables, ¡Era imposible que el Barón sanguinario fuera más fuerte que él!, Se serenó un momento, tal vez aquello no se tratara de fuerza y entonces rió a carcajada abierta, para esto no necesitaba fuerza, necesitaba destreza y él tenia bastante, no solo en magia de varita, la magia terrestre también era parte de él, ese había sido el mejor regalo que alguien le hubiera dado. Abrir sus ojos a posibilidades que la magia tradicional se dignaba siquiera a mirar y si había aprendido algo en todos sus años de estudio era que la magia puede transformarse, llegar hasta el centro básico de su funcionamiento y moldearla. Y eso era lo que iba a hacer.

Apuntó su varita.

¡INMUTATE!-

El hechizo golpeó la barrera, pero esta vez en lugar de desaparecer en chispas, éste rebotó directo a las manos de Tom. Éste logro contenerlo formando un enlace perfecto con el hechizo de barrera. El dolor, pero sobre todo el poder que sintió en ese instante fue devastador, literal sentía como la piel de su rostro ardía, pero no iba a perder, sostuvo el hechizo lo suficiente para transformarlo, aquella barrera que había sido diseñada para resguardar algo estaba siendo cambiada

Tom Gritó y elevó su varita al cielo Una onda expansiva golpeó todo a su alrededor y todo lo que estaba cerca comenzó a marchitarse. Cayó a un lado pero lo había conseguido. Frente a él se abría un enorme hueco en el árbol y en él los cuerpos tanto de la dama gris como del barón, ambos sin vida pero conservados exactamente como cuando el hechizo había sido lanzado.

Tom se puso de pie, caminó hasta el cuerpo de lady Ravenclaw y tomó de su cabeza la reluciente diadema.

Quedó un poco sorprendido al ver en su reflejo que la mitad de su cara había quedado marcada y un pequeño destello rojizo había aparecido en una de sus pupilas. Pero eso no importaba, había hecho magia extraordinaria y ahora por fin tenía otro objeto de los fundadores. Estaba listo para formar su quinto horrocrux.

Sin tiempo que perder se apareció en una pequeña granja familiar cercana al bosque, ahí había hecho su ultima parada hacia unos días, tres muggles vivían ahí, aunque solo necesitaba a uno.

Irrumpió como una sombra tenebrosa a la residencia. La pareja dormía placidamente en su cama. Sin ningún tipo de remordimiento alzó su varita.

Susurró el encantamiento para crear el horrorcrux y poder tomar su alma para partirla. Y Luego mostró su convicción para sellar el pacto.

-¡AVADA KEDRAVRA!-

Y una luz verde mató al instante a ambos. Tom se retorció Sentía su alma quebrarse. Tenía que tomarla para imbuirla dentro de la diadema. Ya la tenia en mano cuando comenzó con el ritual.

Pero entonces algo que no había sucedido antes ocurrió. La diadema comenzó a brillar intensamente, y no podía meter su alma dentro, La diadema peleaba y rechazaba el conjuro para crear el horrocrux, pero eso no era posible a menos que…

Tom frunció el ceño, la Diadema ya sostenía un maleficio. Y aunque un mismo objeto podía contener múltiples encantamientos y maldiciones, los maleficios eran distintos, los maleficios se crean con magia pura original, creados con propósitos fijos, todos los maleficios son únicos y diferentes por lo que la manera de romperlos también tenía que ser unica, Esto era malo, su alma ya estaba rota y lista, no había manera de regresarla reunirla con su otra parte y si no podía meterla dentro de este objeto especial, tendría que usar cualquier cosa mundana de la casa y eso no lo iba a permitir.

Apenas tenia fuerzas pero concentró su poder en combatir lo que fuera que estuviera dentro de la diadema, entró en la esencia, ¡Era un hechizo de encubrimiento! Uno muy poderoso. LA diadema estaba encubriendo algo o a alguien. Quería indagar más pero su alma comenzaba a debilitarse, estar tanto tiempo sin un huésped podía llegar a extinguirla y no estaba dispuesto a desperdiciarla. Pero por mas que buscara no había solución, el tiempo se agotaba y si iba a desperdiciar una parte de su alma que mejor que fuera peleando.

Usó su poder, menguó su propia alma para lanzar magia muy oscura y golpear con fuerza, iba a romperlo con poder bruto y aunque casi le cuesta por completo su alma dio resultado. El maleficio de encubrimiento se rompió y un alma extremadamente debilitada logró fusionarse a la diadema.

Quedó exhausto y ciertamente no había sido lo ideal, pero ya tenia tres objetos de los fundadores, solo le faltaba la espada de gryffindor y esa sabía exactamente donde encontrarla.

Se escuchó un rechinido, la puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente y un pequeño de no mas de 6 años asomó su cabeza.

-¿Mamá, papá?.- Lo último que el niño vio fue un par de ojos rojos brillantes seguido de un resplandor verde.

XXXXXXX Nueva Orleáns…. Cuando la familia se reúne XXXX.

Caroline estaba un poco nerviosa de dejar el instituto y a su hijas, sobre todo porque lo que se avecinaba no era nada bueno, una bruja poderosa y milenaria quería acabar con los Mikaelsons para robarse a Hope y así ser aún más poderosa. Ciertamente era algo en lo que no Quería involucrarse, pero no tenía otra opción. Tenia que ir a Nueva Orleáns con Bonnie, ya que por nada del mundo iba a dejar la oportunidad de Traer a Stefan de regreso. Su esposo había muerto sacrificándose para salvar a todos ¡Y que la partiera un rayo! Si no estaba ahí para cuando despertara.

Bonnie y la Otra Bruja, una muy joven llamada Davina, habían estado trabajando sin descanso basando su encantamiento en un ritual bastante arcano. Teóricamente tenia que funcionar, pero si algo había aprendido de la magia, es que esta puede llegar a ser caprichosa.

El hechizo necesitaba dos partes debido a la complejidad, ya que no solo tenían que recuperar el alma de Stefan y Kol, Alguien, en este caso Bonnie y Davina Tenían que ser las anclas que guiaran a las almas de regreso al plano terrestre. Obviamente solo funcionaría si las almas estaban dispuestas a regresar.

El segundo paso era el más complicado, no por ser más difícil, sino por la cantidad de ingredientes que se necesitaban.

Tanto Kol como Stefan se habían desintegrado y yo quedaba nada de ellos. El paso más difícil era recrear sus cuerpos.

Davina había estado trabajando arduamente en ese paso. Ella no iba a permitir que alguien inocente volviera a perder su cuerpo para alojar a Kol. Ella había encontrado un hechizo muy viejo pero que parecía cumplir con lo que necesitaban.

Para recrear el cuerpo de alguien necesitabas los ingredientes comunes del cuerpo. pero para que realmente funcionara y los cuerpos a los que regresaban fueran los suyos necesitaban un anclaje terrenal. Sangre, hueso y carne Donadas voluntaria mente de un familiar sanguíneo para que el linaje del nuevo cuerpo permaneciera intacto. Y esa era la parte complicada.

Tom era el perfecto Donante para Stefan, después de todo era su Doppelganger y Bonnie no iba a Fallar en localizar a Stefan. Lo que le preocupaba un poco a Caroline era la otra parte del equipo, no sabía nada sobre Davina y Rebekah sería la donante lo cual podría traer un poco de complicaciones al asunto, pero lo que realmente le ponía todo de punta era el hecho de que al que iban a traer de regreso era a Kol. Ese vampiro no había sido más que problemas y no estaba muy segura si traer a alguien que ellos mismos habían asesinado seria buena idea. Rebekah le aseguró que Eso era agua pasada

Elizabeth estaba nerviosa a mas no poder todo esto era demasiado para ellos, Su vida había pasado de ser paramédico y ayudar a los heridos a estar en New Orleáns en lo que parecía ser la mitad de una guerra entre brujos y Vampiros, pero no simples brujos y vampiros sino unos muy poderosos. LA verdad su primer instinto había sido tomar a Tom y a su madre y sacarlos de ahí cuanto antes, pero cuando Tom la enfrentó de aquella manera simplemente no pudo hacerlo. Su pequeño de 8 años era demasiado maduro para su edad.

Ella quedó muy sorprendida al enterarse de que Tom ya sabía la verdad. Y antes de agarrarlo y salir volando de ahí, tuvieron una plática muy profunda y de mucho corazón, ambos lloraron y se abrazaron….

-Yo soy tu hijo mamá- le había dicho el niño. –Tu eres mi mama, mi abuela es mi abuela y Vampiros, brujos, magia y Clones nunca van a cambiar eso y si quieres que nos vayamos de aquí nos vamos

Pero ella siempre había respetado algo y eso era la familia, Crecer sin su madre había sido muy duro para ella, Tenia a sus hermanos pero la diferencia de edad era grande, y aunque su padre siempre velo por ella, por su trabajo realmente no pasaban tiempo juntos, y no fue hasta que Hope llegó a su vida que conoció lo que era tener una familia de verdad Y ahora que El misterio de cómo Tom había llegado a su vida había sido resuelto, una madre desesperada por salvar a su hijo lo había mandado lejos para darle una oportunidad y Ese sacrificio era el Linaje de Tom, esa era una parte de él que ella como madre jamás se la negaría…Tom era un Mago, Tom era un Doppelganger y Tom Era el único que podría ayudar a resucitar a su pariente.

Después de todo, si las cosas fueran contrarias estaba segura que ellos harían lo mismo por Tom…

Acarició el cabello de su hijo…

-Es una parte de ti Tom y Si tu te crees capaz no te lo voy a negar, pero a la primera cosa demasiado rara que vea nos vamos.

-Gracias Mamá.

Eso si, que le hubiera permitido hacer esto no significaba que no se iba a dedicar cuidarlo todo el tiempo, y él solo haría su parte y lo sacarían de ahí cuanto antes.

Damon estaba frunciendo el ceño mientras veía trabajar a Las brujas, no conocía nada sobre la chica llamada Davina pero Bonnie era otra cosa, la bruja Bennet siempre había demostrado ser confiable, pero por alguna razón que no entendía simplemente no podía estar tranquilo…Odiaba esto…Ser humano era demasiado Humano…LA ansiedad, el dolor, incluso la Transpiración eran algo que le estaba causando demasiados problemas para adaptarse. Amaba a Elena pero haber renunciado a su inmoralidad le estaba pasando factura.

-¿Algún Progreso?, ya llevan horas preparándose- gruñó mientras daba un trago a su Bebida

-Esto no es como abrir una simple puerta- respondió Davina.

-Calma Damon- dijo Bonnie. –Quiero tanto como tu que esto funcione así que tengo que ver que todo este bien…

-Rápido y bien seria mejor- respondió Damon.

Bonnie lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¡Bien! Iré a…. Donde sea.

Damon salio un poco enojado de la habitación, que no daría por ir a desquitar su furia con algún simple mortal pero ahora tenia que comportarse, no solo por Elena…

Justo afuera de la habitación y sentado en una banca junto estaba Tom. El pequeño Doppelganger de Stefan leía un libro. Tom no era Stefan, pero Tom le gustaba, tenia solo 8 años y estaba a punto de lanzar un hechizo peligroso, sacrificar parte de él y estaba ahí, tranquilo, luciendo Cool como si esto fuera un paseo en el parque.

Se acercó al pequeño.

-¡Señor Salvatore!- dijo Tom al verlo…

-Dime Solo Damon- contesto el ojiazul. –Después de todo de alguna manera estamos relacionados.

-¿Qué tal tío Damon? rió Tom. ¿O eso es demasiado?

-Es demasiado- contestó Damon. –Al menos por ahora y dime Tom ¿Y tu madre?

-Fue a conseguirme algo de comer aquí es muy raro, solo encontró Alcohol y pura comida rara ¿Por qué No hay siquiera una manzana?...

-¿Te gustan las manzanas?-

-Son mis frutas favoritas-

Damon rió para sus adentros, Stefan era todo lo contrario.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio y Luego Tom habló.

-Stefan es tu hermano ¿cierto? Yo siempre quise un hermano ¿Cómo era? ¿Se llevaban bien?

-Mi hermano menor- respondió Damon….-Y no te voy a mentir tuvimos nuestros problemas pero al final yo daría todo por él, así como él dio todo por mi.

Tom se mordió un labio, una parte de él quería saber, otra no tanto y supuso que Damon lo vio en su mirada ya que de inmediato el Exvampiro le respondió.

-Stefan se sacrificó para salvarnos de fuego infernal….

Tom abrió los ojos como platos….

-¿Fuego infernal? ¿Y eso como fue?...

Damon comenzó a narrar la historia y cuando ya iba por la parte en que los malos volaban en pedacitos Caroline entró al pasillo

-¡Solo tiene 8 años!- regaño Caroline al Ex vampiro. Solo es un niño ¿Por que le andas contando esas cosas?

-Él es más fuerte de lo que crees- dijo Damon guiñando un ojo a Tom

Tom asintió.

-Además vamos a resucitar a los muertos ¿no? Combatir demonios no parece ser muy diferente.

Caroline frunció el ceño.

-¡Cielos Damon!, no te voy a dejar acercarte ni tantito a la escuela ¡Eres una pésima influencia para los niños!

-Pues esta mala influencia tendrá que bastar para educar a eso jóvenes retoños…

Pero Entonces Haley salió del otro lado del pasillo. Llevaba a Hope de la mano y lo atravesaban a toda velocidad.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Caroline. -¿Daliah nos ataca? ¿No es muy pronto?

-No precisamente-respondió Haley -Pero esto tiene toda la finta de ser su obra... Voy a llevar a los niños al cuarto del hechizo, es el que mejor se puede defender…

-Yo quiero ayudar- dijo Hope….

Y Haley la miró.

-Hope, ayuda a Bonnie y a Davina a traer a tu tío de regreso. Tu padre y tu tío Elijah ya vienen en camino .tu no te preocupes…

-¿En donde está mi madre?- Tom estaba preocupado ya que si estaban atacando su mamá seria un blanco fácil…

Haley no supo que contestar, habían sellado el complejo.

-Tu madre estará bien- dijo.

Pero Tom sabía que eso era mentira…Salió Corriendo para encontrar a su madre. Pero Haley con velocidad lo detuvo.

-¡Suélteme, tengo que buscarla!..

Haley lo bajó pero lo sostuvo con fuerza.

-Tom, escúchame, voy a encontrarla lo prometo, la voy a proteger, pero tienes que ir con Hope al cuarto del encantamiento.

Tom se mordió un labio…

-Bien- dijo y Agarró a Hope de la mano y la llevó dentro del cuarto…

-Odio que me dejen de lado- susurró.

-Yo también- dijo Hope. –Sé que esto es mi culpa…. Y no puedo hacer nada.

\--No nos dejan- agregó Tom. –Pero si logramos traer a Kol y a Stefan ellos pueden ayudar…

Hope asintió y ambos entraron a la habitación donde Davina y Bonnie trabajaban arduamente.

-¿podemos atrasar esto? Tenemos algunos problemas- preguntó Haley

Davina miró el caldero donde habían vertido los ingredientes…

-ME temo que ya pasamos ese punto, el hechizo es ahora, o tendremos que esperar otro momento a que el velo entre los vivos y los muertos se debilite.

-Entonces iré por Rebekah- dijo Haley. - cuando ella llegue sellen el lugar.

Bonnie miró a Tom. Y lo llevó al centro de la habitación.

-Entonces nosotros comenzaremos, ¿Tom recuerdas tu parte del hechizo?

Tom asintió. Sin romper el Círculo para mantener el portal

-Sangre, hueso y carne…. Para que Stefan Y Kol puedan traspasar.

Tom sintió un hueco en el estomago… esa era la parte que más le carcomía. Para que esto funcionara tenia que donar un trozo de piel una gota de sangre y pequeño pedazo de hueso. En pocas palabras tenia que cortarse un dedo y arrojarlo al caldero….aquello lo había practicado y aunque cada vez lograban regenerarle el dedo mediante magia, sangre de vampiro y pociones crece huesos el dolor al hacerlo nunca disminuía…

Estaba nervioso. Pero entonces se escuchó una explosión y el complejo tembló.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Hope estaba un poco asustada.

Hubo otra explosión...

-Debe ser ahora- gritó Bonnie…

-Rebekah no ha llegado- gritó Davina. –no voy a iniciar el hechizo si no puedo traer a Kol de regreso….

Todos miraron hacia la puerta, el hechizo de protección solo dejaría que un Mikaelson entrara a la habitación, pero Rebekah no aparecía….

-¡Rayos!- gritó Bonnie mientras corría hacia la puerta, el hechizo de resucitación tendría que esperar, los niños eran su prioridad ahora…

-No puede ser- la tristeza inundaba a Davina- -No quiero fallarte nuevamente…

-Yo lo haré- dijo de pronto Hope. –Soy una Mikaelson. El hechizo puede funcionar conmigo...

Davina pensó un momento. de hecho Hope era mucho mejor candidato para el hechizo que Rebekah, un sacrificio vivo tenia mayor posibilidad de funcionar.

-Es peligroso- bramó Bonnie. ¿Al menos sabes lo que tienes que hacer?

Hope frunció el ceño

-Si, un sacrificio, Sangre, carne y hueso.

Bonnie miró a Davina.

-Klaus nos va a matar….

-Deja que lo intente, pero hoy traemos a Kol y a Stefan de regreso.

Ambas se colocaron dentro del círculo de inmersión. LA puerta al otro mundo en donde tenían que traer el alma de las personas que realmente quisieran resucitar….

Ambas comenzaron el hechizo y una potente Luz apareció y ellas desfallecieron...

Hope se asustó un poco cuando sintió el tirón de su cuerpo, pero Tom la tomó de una mano.

-Te llamas hope ¿cierto?

La niña asintió.

-Yo soy Tom y yo estoy aquí no te voy a soltar… el tirón fue para anclarnos… y que todos puedan regresar…

-Eso lo sé- dijo Hope. –Estuve espiando cuando practicaban el hechizo…es solo no creí que se sintiera tanto….

-Ni yo- respondió Tom… -Pero hay que comenzar-

Con una mano agarrada entre ellos pero con las manos libres apuntando al caldero Ambos niños recitaban las palabras una y otra Vez.

-Sangre, Carne y hueso. Dame un cuerpo…. Sangre Carne y hueso .Dame un cuerpo… Sangre carme y hueso Dame un cuerpo

Mientras tanto Bonnie y Davina despertaron en el plano de los muertos, Se sentían extrañas pero el anclaje era fuerte y estable, Tom y Hope eran poderosos brujos no había duda.

-Tenemos que apurarnos- dijo Bonnie, esto no me gusta nada…

Y ambas corrieron a buscar a Stefan y Kol pero entre tantas personas era complicada y lentamente al alma de los muertos comenzaban a percatarse de la existencia de los Vivos… y cada vez más almas intentaban arremolinarse sobre ellas.

-Esto está mal- dijo Bonnie. –Stefan no estaría deambulando, El tal vez alcanzó paz y por fin llegó al otro lado… No lo encontraré aquí, tengo que ir más arriba

Davina asintió.

-¡Bien!, pero el portal solo estará abierto los siguiente 20 minutos, si no regresas antes de eso el portal se cerrará.

Bonnie asintió y se marchó hacia la parte más alta del mas allá…

En cambio Davina estaba segura que Kol la aguardaría en las proximidades del Velo. Entonces no entendía como era que no podía dar con él.

Paso cinco minutos dando vueltas por el lugar antes de percatarse de que alguien la seguía, quiso evadirlo, pero al girar por una esquina topo de frente contra uno de sus perseguidores, Davina intentó detenerlo con un conjuro, pero estaba débil, la mitad de su fuerza se había ido al lanzar el hechizo y la otra parte estaba bloqueada porque los ancestros ciertamente no estaban de acuerdo con lo que iba a hacer...

¡Eso era!, ¡Los ancestros!, Ellos eran los que debían tener a Kol, Así que fingió atacar, y se dejó atrapar….

Los ancestros habían elegido el lugar mas Poderoso del más allá para hacer su aquelarre, ellos vigilaban lo que ocurría del otro lado, y al ver lo que bonnie y Davina intentaban hacer habían ido por Kol.

El vampiro original había dado pelea pero al Final ellos había ganado y lo mantenían encadenado al suelo justo al centro de su fortaleza.

Davina no entendió lo que veía… ¿Quién era él?...

-Has tardado un poco- Dijo Kol sonriendo…

-No lo entiendo- dijo Davina. -¿Quién eres tu?, ¿Dónde esta Kol?...

Kol Sonrió.

-¡AH!, SI, Se me olvidaba, este soy yo, O sea Mi yo original, Espero no sea una desilusión, porque este es el definitivo.

Davina estaba un poco contrariada….El…. era tan distinto, pero como saber si era el real.

-¿Qué me dijiste?...Gritó Davina. -¿Cuáles fueron tus ultimas palabras?

-No hubo últimas palabras- contestó Kol. –Porque sabía que vendrías por mí.

El Corazón de Davina dio un vuelco. ¡Era El!

Pero entonces, ¿Porque estaba aquí?, ¿Porque los ancestros lo tenían prisionero?

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- preguntó Davina. -¿Por qué lo mantienen? Él quiere volver y cumplimos con los requisitos terrenales que nos exigen…

-El no va a volver- dijo unos de los ancestros…-El no merece volver ha corrompido este lugar, él y su compañero han roto sus mas sagradas reglas y por ello están condenados a vagar eternamente en el Velo… sin oportunidad de volver sin oportunidad de ascender…

-¡Que!- bramó Kol. – ¿De eso se trata todo esto?, han pasado ¿Cuánto? 800 años, ustedes si que son rencorosos.

-De que hablan Kol- preguntó Davina.

El vampiro original frunció el ceño.

-De algo que tomé de este lugar hace tiempo, una parte de la roca fundamental, un pedazo del Velo entre la vida y la muerte. ¿Sabes lo inmenso que es este lugar? Un alma podría vagar eternamente por aquí. El pedacito que tomé te trae a ti directamente el alma que buscas…

-¿y para que querías algo así?

-¡Porque necesitaba encontrar un alma!...

Davina sintió un pequeño jalón… el hechizo estaba llegando a su fin, tenia que sacar a Kol de aquí cuanto antes.

-No podemos perder el tiempo- gritó Davina.

-Tienes razón- contestó el Vampiro- Hora de usar la artillería pesada, con fuerza sobre humana rompió las cadenas...

-Eso es imposible- bramaron los ancestros,- las criaturas de al noche no tiene sus habilidades aquí.

-Les recuerdo que no solo soy una criatura de la noche- gritó Kol mostrando su modo Feral.

-Es lo mas cerca que he estado a mi lado Mágico, puedo sentirlo, aunque sea muy poco.

Kol tambaleó, ese había sido un esfuerzo astronómico. Davina reaccionó y noqueó a su captor, puede que estaba debilitada, pero aún así era muy poderosa, Corrió hasta Kol, y haciendo estallar una de las paredes y tirando el Techo del recinto logró suficiente caos para sacar a su novio.

-¡Tenemos que movernos!- gritó Davina... y ambos dieron lo que pudieron para llegar al velo…

Bonnie había alcanzado el nivel superior del mas allá, almas tranquilas paseaban de un lugar a otro, todo parecía muy brillante, de hecho ella misma estaba demasiado opaca a comparación de los demás, pero mientras más caminaba mas se daba cuenta de algo, este lugar era idéntico a Mistic Falls. Y si era así, entonces estaba segura de donde encontrar a Stefan…

La residencia Salvatore estaba idéntica a como estaba cuando Stefan había perecido, Caroline le había hecho muchas modificaciones para que pudieran usarlas como escuela, pero esta versión era la que por muchos años había visitado…

LA verdad al estar en la puerta se sintió un poco tonta ¿Acaso Tenia que tocar el timbre? O sola mente entraba como si esta fuera su casa.

Tocó dos veces a la puerta antes de entrar. Nadie le había contestado, pero muy dentro de su ser sabía que Stefan estaba aquí…

Lo llamó varias veces pero nadie respondió

Bonnie miró su reloj… habían pasado 10 minutos, tenia que apurarse ya que dudada que Tom y Hope pudieran resistir más tiempo como anclas.

-¡Stefan!- se atrevió a gritar un poco más alto… pero El menor de los Salvatore no aparecía.

Se preocupó un poco y dejando la cordialidad de lado comenzó a buscar enérgicamente en todas las habitaciones...

-¡Stefan! ¡Stefan!- gritaba mientras entraba a toda las habitaciones, Esto no parecía tener sentido, si Stefan había alcanzado la paz ¿Dónde diantres estaba?...

-STE….- pero no terminó su grito ya que la abrir la que en realidad era su habitación se encontró con una extraña imagen.

Stefan estaba sentado al borde de la cama, tenia en una mano uno de sus diarios y parecía estar leyendo algún lejano recuerdo. El vampiro siquiera se había inmutado cuando ella había irrumpido a la habitación.

-Stefan- dijo Bonnie con un poco más de calma y en un tono medio.

Pero Stefan no parecía reaccionar. Y eso no estaba bien.

Bonnie se acercó para ver si podía echarle un ojo a lo que Stefan leía.

Ella se quedó un poco impactada, aquel era el diario que Stefan había escrito sobre su primer encuentro con Helena y la relación fragmentada que tenia con Damon en ese entonces.

Stefan dio vuelta a la hoja y la historia pasó casi al final, de cómo había vuelto a encontrar el amor junto a Caroline pero que todo parecía querer que eso no fuera realidad

Bonnie frunció el ceño cuando Stefan dejó el diario a un lado para tomar otro y resultaba que era lo mismo, La misma historia desde que se había presentado frente a Elena hasta el último fragmento que había escrito alguna vez…

Stefan ciertamente no parecía en paz. No dejando todo aquello inconcluso.

Bonnie puso su mano sobre el hombre del Vampiro y este pareció reaccionar.

-¡¿Bonnie?! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso Tu?... ¿Ya es hora?

-No Stefan, yo estoy aquí por que puedo darte otra oportunidad…encontramos la forma de llevarte de regreso…

Stefan frunció el ceño.

Y Bonnie le explicó todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Stefan negó rotundamente.

-¡No! Bonnie, mi Salvación no puede traer como consecuencia resucitar a Kol, Todos sabemos de lo que es capaz.

-Pero ya está hecho Stefan- dijo Bonnie. –En este momento LA Otra Bruja que vino por él seguramente ya lo tienen cerca del velo, Las anclas solo tienen que hacer el sacrificio para que regresen.

-Pero solo son niños- se quejó Stefan. –y Como es eso de que todavía hay un Doppelganger de Silas…

-Debió nacer antes de que Silas muriera- contestó Bonnie. –Y ahora el único pariente sanguíneo que tiene es Damon…Mira Stefan, no sé si realmente hayas alcanzado la paz en este mundo, pero nadie se iba a rendir sin una ultima batalla, entiendo si deseas quedarte, pero si no, no hay tiempo que perder debemos irnos ahora.

Stefan Miró el diario que tenía en la mano. Desde que había llegado a este lugar creyó haber encontrado la paz, de hecho se había reencontrado con aquellos que amaba y se habían adelantado en el camino, pero últimamente ya nadie parecía visitarlo y pasaba casi todo el día sumergido en los recuerdos, sumergido en aquellas palabras en las que había vertido tanto de su alma, añorando aquello…. Eso no era paz….al menos no la paz que necesitaba y menos ahora que al parecer había un pequeño que podría necesitar de él…

-Vámonos de aquí-

Pero cuando llegaron al Velo las cosas no pintaban bien. Y lo que Bonnie temía pudiera ocurrir había ocurrido.

La abertura del Velo no había pasado desapercibida por los habitantes del Mas allá. Aquellas Almas desesperadas por alguna segunda oportunidad, aquellas almas con asuntos pendientes se habían arremolinado a su alrededor intentando traspasar violentamente, Su hechizo les daba 20 minutos para traspasar sin ningún problema exactamente a las personas a las que estaban destinadas y sin hacer ningún daño a sus Anclas. Pero después de eso cada vez seria más difícil llegar al lugar deseado y podrían terminar en cualquier parte y si eso ocurría todo seria en vano ya que los cuerpos no estarían ahí.

Davina y Kol Luchaban feroz mente contra las almas tratando de evitar que colapsaran la abertura Pero aquello se estaba convirtiendo en Hordas de Almas que deseaban pasar, pero rebotaban cruelmente.

-¡Tenemos que irnos ahora!- gritó Davina.

Kol Sonrió.

-Hola Stefan… cuanto Tiempo.

Stefan puso mala cara.

Los cuatro se abrieron paso entre la multitud de Almas que intentaban pasar inefectivamente. Los cuatro vieron con horror como el Velo se cerraba y no parecían poder llegar a tiempo.

-¡Rayos!- gritó Kol.

Y el Velo se cerró Por Completo.

XXXXXXX Cuando la Familia Se Reúne……Casi llegando a New Orleáns XXXX

Klaus Estaba un poco impaciente mientras que Elijah conducía a toda velocidad desde el aeropuerto. Habían decidido una manera más tradicional de viajar ya que no estaban seguros de la completa integridad de Harry. Elijah le había dado un poco de Sangre para que curara sus heridas físicas, pero todo había pasado tan rápido que no estaban seguros si el niño había sido herido mágicamente por Daliah y Freya necesitaba trabajar en ello antes de siquiera acercarlo a Hope.

Klaus miró de Reojo a su Hermana Mayor mientras leía el Aura De Harry. La verdad no entendía mucho de esto, Odiaba tener enemigos a lo que simplemente no podía vencer con solo arrancarles la cabeza.

Freya recitó algunos encantamientos y de pronto un montón de Chispas brotaron tan repentina mente que Elijah perdió por un segundos el control del Auto y tuvieron que frenar de golpe.

-¿Qué ha sido Eso?- gritó Klaus -¿Acaso Daliah?...

Harry estaba aterrado, al principio todo esto le había parecido como un sueño, Algo irreal, pero cada vez se hacia más cierto, él tenia familia, él Era un brujo…pero nada había sido más real que el sentimiento de angustia, terror y Rechazo que había sentido cuando aquellas chispas habían salido.

Harry estaba en asiento trasero del Auto, miraba justo al frente en donde Su nueva Familia discutía sobre él….

Aquello no era justo, Por fin había encontrado a alguien que lo quería y resultaba que había algo malo con él, No le iba a extrañar que ellos dijeran que simplemente no lo deseaban.

Freya frunció el ceño.

-¿Y bien?- Preguntó Elijah -¿Qué fue todo eso? ¿Acaso nuestra tia Logró hacerle daño a Harry?

-No precisamente- respondió LA rubia. –Hay algo, pero no fue causado por Daliah.

-¿Y corre peligro?- preguntó Klaus, -Porque no salvamos a nuestro sobrino de las apestosas manos de esos humanos para que lo perdamos así nada más.

-No realmente, He estudiado esto antes, es magia oscura arcana, alguien usó a Harry para contener una un alma.

-¡Eso suena peor de lo que pensaba!- dijo Elijah. -¿Cómo puede no ser algo malo?, ¿Dónde está realmente Harry?

Freya suspiró un poco, pero Klaus y Elijah realmente no eran estudiosos de la Magia.

-No es una posesión- agregó. –El alma de Harry está intacta y en completo control de su cuerpo, el alma que está dentro es muy pequeña solo una esencia que está aferrada a su cuerpo como una pequeña sanguijuela, Dudo incluso que logré perjudicarlo de alguna manera…

-¿Y puedes Removerla?- preguntó Klaus…

-Tal vez, Pero tengo que estudiar la manera de hacerlo sin riesgos,

-Tiempo- Gruñó Klaus. –Cosa que no tenemos ahora con Daliah pisándonos los talones.

-Hay una decisión que tomar Niklaus- dijo Elijah mirando a su hermano.

-Váyanse- dijo Harry de pronto y los tres Hermanos giraron para ver al pequeño de 10 años y sus grandes ojos Verde esmeralda llenos de decisión, pero aún así un poco brillosos por lágrimas que parecían luchar por no salir.

-Si Soy un inconveniente, .si necesitan irse rápido…..yo puedo…yo puedo cuidarme Solo.

Hubo varios segundos de Silencio.

Y fue Elija quien se acercó a Harry.

-Tal vez tengas razón, depuse de todo eres un Mikaelson y te has estado cuidando solo todo este tiempo… Y también tienes Razón, la familia puede ser inconveniente, Nuestra Familia sobretodo porque no hay momento de paz y Siempre hay algo acechado y buscando destruirnos y aunque muchas veces tomamos caminos y decisiones que nos separan nuestra familia sigue aquí… ¿Sabes porque Harry?... Porque a pesar de ser inconveniente, incluso entre nosotros mismos, LA familia está sobre todo lo demás.

-Es un poco extremo-… dijo Harry un poco cohibido por las palabras de Elijah, la verdad era que Harry no entendía esa clase de relación….nunca había estado en una familia de verdad así que.

Esta vez fue Niklaus quien habló.

-Entonces Harry ¿Eres un Mikaelson?...

Harry apretó los Puños, juramentos, Brujos, Vampiros, posesiones, seres con poderes queriendo robar su poder… y por lo que decía Elijah eso no parecía parar...Cualquier niño de su edad estaría muerto de miedo, ¡Rayos!, Dudley estaría muerto de miedo, pero había algo en todo esto que le causaba una tremenda paz, tal vez era el hecho de que ya no se sentía solo.

-Si, Lo Soy…

Klaus, Freya y Elijah sonrieron.

-Entonces ya no hay más que discutir- Bramó Nik.

Pero entonces El Teléfono de Elijah sonó.

-Es Rebekah- dijo el original contestando de inmediato y poniendo el altavoz.

-PSSSS, PSSSS, Algo pasa pSSSSSS. LA Señal…….

Y eso fue todo, las nubes habían comenzado a arremolinarse en el cielo y toda señal del celular había desaparecido.

-No hay Tiempo que Perder- Gritó Nik. Y tomó a Harry en Brazos. Elijah hizo lo mismo con Freya y a súper velocidad llegaron hasta su hogar y lo que vieron no era nada bueno.

XXXXX Remus Lupin …………En una extraña Situación Familiar XXXX

Remus estaba un poco impaciente, después de escuchar todo lo que se tenía que hacer para traer de regreso a Stefan dudada mucho de que esto fuera buena idea. ¿Y si Stefan en verdad había alcanzado a paz y no deseaba regresar? ¿Qué derecho tenían los vivos de perturbar así a los muertos?, pero de cierta manera lo entendía, el no había sido criado con este tipo de magia. Pero ellos si, la magia ancestral ligaba a los vivos con los muertos, así que ellos siempre estaban presentes y por lo que había escuchado incluso parecía que la muerte era un paseo en coche del que si tenias suficiente convicción podías salirte. Pensar en eso le trajo tantos recuerdos…

-¡Maldita sea Sirius!- gritó golpeando la pared cercana. -¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Peter? ¡Cómo pudiste traicionar así a James…… a Lily!- su voz se había apagado en la última frase pero había sido tanta su debacle interna que no había visto que alguien lo estaba Mirando.

Elizabeth estaba ahí, lo miraba fijamente, él siempre había sido bueno en distinguir a sutileza en las miradas de las personas, pero en ella le era difícil, no sabía distinguir que era lo que pensaba en ese momento que lo había atrapado muy vulnerable.

-Debiste quererlos mucho- dijo ella con una mirada cálida.

Remus asintió.

-Ellos eran mi mejores amigos…los extraño...

-Entonces supongo que debe ser incómodo lo que está sucediendo aquí, Traer a gente de nuevo a la vida…

-¿Tu no lo estás?—preguntó Remus alzando la ceja.

-LA verdad no- Contestó Elizabeth. –Por mi trabajo he visto mucha muerte, a veces llegamos y salvamos vidas, pero a veces vez morir a la personas en tus manos…Su dolor, su desesperación, las ansias de querer vivir…Yo estoy en paz con la muerte siempre y cuando venga cuando estas listo para recibirla. Así que, no, no estoy incómoda porque tengo la esperanza de que si algo llegara a pasarle a alguien que amo sé que hay una posibilidad...

Remus sintió algo muy profundo. ¿Acaso había una posibilidad de cambiar el destino de sus amigos?... LA magia le estaba dando demasiadas tentaciones, LA línea entre lo que consideraba oscuro y lo que no se difuminaba cada vez más.

Pero ¿entonces?... Acaso lo magos más tenebrosos habían pensado lo mismo alguna vez….No… la magia no era oscura por naturaleza, era lo que hacías con esa magia.

-Y hablando de eso, ¿Y Tom?

-Está esperando a que Bonnie termine de preparar el hechizo, tenia algo de hambre y vine a buscar algo de comida.- Elizabeth hizo una mueca y Remus lo notó

-y ¿Cómo lleva todo esto?

-El dice estar bien, pero sé que está nervioso, Todo ha cambiado muy rápido para él, y quiero apoyarlo pero no estoy segura de cómo.

-Estando para él- respondió Remus. –el amor de una madre es un gran aliciente para salir adelante, yo no sé que hubiera sido de mi de no ser por ella…

Elizabeth sonrió.

-Ella debe ser una gran mujer.

-Si, Lo es…

Hubo un momento algo incómodo en donde ambos se miraron pero no había más palabras que decir, Sin embargo ese momento se rompió cuando la primera explosión se escuchó.

-¿Qué fue eso?- gritó Elizabeth.

-No lo sé- respondió Remus. –Regresa con Tom, Yo voy a ver.

Elizabeth agarró carrera de regreso al cuarto del encantamiento, mientras que Remus corrió hacia la entrada del complejo donde Damon, Rebekah, Marcel, Josh y varios otros vampiros se preparaban para combatir a la amenaza inminente.

Remus frunció un poco el ceño. El sol estaba a punto de ponerse por lo que las luces Rojas y Azules que adornaban el lugar no tenían sentido.

-¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó. –Creí que ningún ser sobrenatural ni mágico podía atravesar la barrera.

-Es que no son sobrenaturales- bramó Josh. –Justo cuando una granada cayó a sus pies…

Aquello solo fue cuestión de segundos… escuchó el ligero Clic….

-¡PROTEJO!- gritó. Remus, -Solo lo suficiente para que el impacto no fuera mortal pero tanto él como Josh salieron disparados hacia la pared más cercana.

Remus estaba desorientado, su agudo oído no era una ventaja ahora, estaba lastimado y solo escuchaba un pitido proveniente de todas partes…pero él era el único mago en la ecuación...

Alzó su varita.

Y con una ráfaga de aire disipó el humo y la escena no era nada buena…

Damon estaba en el segundo piso Disparando a cuanto muggle policía entraba en el complejo. Rebekah en modo feral corría de un lado a otro mordiendo a los muggles sin importar los disparos directos que recibía. Marcel parecía más estable, ya que llegaba y los golpeaba para aturdirlos al igual que Josh…

Aún así había gritos, había sangre y afuera la policía entera de New Orleáns estaba lista para irrumpir. Estos no eran magos tenebrosos, estos no eran criaturas oscuras, estas eran personas bajo un poderoso encantamiento de Imperios…Gente inocente y tenia que salvarlos...

Remus se puso de pie. Alzó su varita…y comenzó el duelo.

Las balas volaban por todos lados. -¡PROTREJO!... Expelliearmus, Impedimentas, Petrificus, Inmovilus…Salían de su varita mientras se abría paso entre el mar de policías Muggles que simplemente no dejaban de Llegar.

Rebekah miró su esfuerzo.

Y se unió, pero esta vez no mataba a los que tomaba. Avanzaron fuertemente. Hasta llegar a la calle.

-Tiene que ser una broma- gritó la Rubia cuando vió como los refuerzos policíacos llegaban con las armas pesadas., una cosa eran las balas de las pistolas… pero de más calibre…

Remus preparó su varita. Mas de pronto. Sintió un fuerte Dolor. Giró su cabeza hacia un costado y de entre la multitud de Policías vió un resplandor mágico.

-¡Rayos! Los refuerzos Mágicos habían llegado y lo habían tomado por sorpresa.

XXXX Cuando la familia se reúne………. El Poder de Tres XXXXX

Harry sintió unas terribles ganas de Vomitar cuando Niklaus por fin se detuvo. Viajar a esa velocidad era muy malo. Viajar con complejos túneles bajo la ciudad era malo, pero la verdad no podía ser tan malo como lo que estaba viendo ahora.

Había cuerpos por todo el Lugar. Policías con gargantas desgarradas, sangre y balas por todos lados.

-No deberías ver esto Harry- dijo Freya... pero la cosa no terminaba ahí... la pelea aún seguía.

Y un hombre de color se acercó a Ellos…

-Justo a Tiempo- dijo el hombre a Klaus. -¿Así que este es?...

-Harry- dijo Niklaus. -Y Harry no deberías estar aquí.

-Puedo Ayudar- dijo el Ojiverde.

-No en esta pelea- agregó Elijah. –Porque si esto sale mal… tal vez seas el único que quede para defender a Hope.

Harry asintió y Marcel le pidió a Josh que llevara a Harry al cuarto del encantamiento. Mientras Corrían Harry escuchaba las Balas quería regresar pero había prometido defender a Hope…

Pero entonces Josh rebotó como si golpeara contra una pared...

-¡Que rayos!- gruñó el vampiro mientras sentía la pared del hechizo.

-Al parecer solo tú puedes continuar-

Harry asintió y abrió la puerta del cuarto…. Y esto estaba por ponerse más extraño.

En medio de la habitación había un gran caldero burbujeante, pero no era eso, ni siquiera los cuerpos inertes de dos mujeres lo que había captado su mirada, o el gran velo que estaba ondeado en medio de la habitación. No, eso eran los dos niños que estaban a un lado del caldero sosteniendo sus manos, sin embargo a cada uno de ellos les hacia falta un dedo.

-Sangre, Carne y Hueso—repetían

Harry sintió un hueco en el estómago al verlos…. Sabía que la niña era Hope…Ella era su prima Lejana… Ella era Familia. ¿Pero quien era el otro niño?... Simplemente no podía dejar de mirarlo se le hacía demasiado Familiar, estaba seguro de haberlo visto antes pero simplemente no recordaba donde.

Ellos no se hubieran dado cuenta de su presencia de no ser que el Velo comenzó a tirar pequeñas chispas y tronidos y ambos se asustaron.

-¿Qué sucede?- gritó Hope.

-No lo sé- dijo Tom –Siento tirones….-Tal vez ya vienen de regreso...

Hope de pronto notó a Harry y por un segundo estuvo punto de soltar a Tom…El cual al ver a otro niño. Se giró de tal manera de poner a Hope a Resguardo.

.- ¿Quién eres tu?- gritó.

-Debe ser él- dijo Hope. –nadie que no sea Mikaelson podía atravesar el hechizo.

-Soy Harry- dijo Harry acercándose un poco y entonces lo notó, Los ojos de aquel niño eran igual de verdes que los suyos…

-Yo soy Tom, y ella es Hope-

Entonces un poderoso tronido y chispas relampagueantes salieron del velo.

Los tres dieron un paso atrás.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Harry mientras veían como el velo se volvía inestable.

-Creo que se está cerrando- dijo Hope. Mientras sentían el dolor causado por mantenerlo más tiempo de debido.

Tom también había sentido la incomodidad que cada vez era mayor, había comenzado a sudar frío pero no debía romper el círculo.

Hubo otro estallido y esta vez el relámpago que salió fue tan poderoso que los tres salieron volando en direcciones distintas…

-¡No!- Gritaron Tom y Hope al mismo tiempo mientras veían como el Velo comenzaba a desaparecer…

De inmediato ambos corrieron para agarrarse las manos nuevamente, pero no era suficiente el velo seguía desapareciendo. No había funcionado, ellos habían fallado…pero entonces la idea golpeo su cabeza.

-Necesitamos otro sacrificio….- dijo en voz baja, Darnos más tiempo...

Tom tomó el cuchillo y estuvo a punto de cortar otro dedo cuando Harry lo detuvo.

-No, yo también son Brujo, Yo también soy Mikaelson…-

Harry cortó su dedo dejándolo caer al caldero. Tomó de las manos a Tom y a Hope.

-Sangre carne y Hueso- dijo Hope.

-Sangre Carne y Hueso- dijo Harry.

-Sangre Carne y Hueso- Dijo Tom.

-Sangre carme y hueso- Gritaron al unísono.

Chispas salieron por todos lados mientras el ambiente se comprimía y un fuerte viento comenzó a soplar… El Velo Comenzó a abrirse nuevamente.

Bonnie fue la primera en Despertar. Miró el gigantesco Halo de energía que Hope, Tom y ¿Quién era ese niño?...

Y Luego miró El Velo…

Stefan dio un paso afuera casi desfalleciendo al hacerlo.

Luego Fue Davina. La cual de inmediato corrió al Velo y gritó.

-¡Déjalo Kol! No hay suficiente para ambos….

Pero Ella estaba equivocada gracias a Harry si había suficiente sacrificio para ambos…

Kol Salió pero justo detrás de él con una mata de largo Cabello negro un niño de no mas de 12 años. Hendrick Mikaelson había regresado al mundo de los vivos…


	8. parte 8

Harry Potter, the Originals, Vampire Diaries son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.

Antes que todo gracias por leer este fic.

Linajes Por LarsBlack

Cosas a tomar en cuenta.

Este fic es atemporal, situado en tiempos más actuales, Fechas, personajes, personalidades y Lore, puede ser modificado para adecuarse a la historia…

En cuanto al tiempo que los hermanos pasaron con las dagas. Finn estuvo 900 años,

Y Kol solo los últimos 100, lo demás lo pasó viajando buscando la manera de recuperar su magia y revivir a su hermano.

Parte 8

XXXXX Cuando la Familia se reúne…XXXXXX

Nueva Orleáns tenía un serio problema, una guerra se estaba librando en sus calles, y aunque para ojos curiosos que no entendían lo que sucedía aquí aquello parecía una redada contra un grupo criminal, la verdad era otra cosa, una familia estaba teniendo la pelea de su vida.

El complejo resistía, pero afuera los hechiceros de varita que Daliah había traído consigo lanzaban toda clase de conjuros intentando romper la barrera que habían puesto. Freya, Remus y Vincent la habían alzado y era poderosa, pero ante los constantes ataques ciertamente no tardarían en romperla. Pero eso no era todo, la policía y ahora algunos militares estaban apareciendo en escena dispuestos a entrar por la fuerza si era necesario.

La verdad esto era malo, Daliah siquiera había dado la cara y ciertamente llevaban las de perder.

-Tenemos que encontrar la forma de acabar con esto- dijo Elijah. Mientras ayudada a Freya a acomodar el cuerpo inconsciente de Remus en uno de de los sillones. El mago al mago de varita le había tocado la peor parte del ataque y aunque les había dado tiempo suficiente para repelerse nuevamente al complejo había quedado muy mal.

-Este fue un hechizo oscuro, - dijo Freya mientras pasaba sus manos por la frente de Remus. –Es un milagro que no esté muerto.

Rebekah se acercó a su amigo inconciente.

– ¿Y Como se supone que vamos a combatir esto?, Créanme no estoy a favor de despedazar a media ciudad y menos a gente inocente y ciertamente no tenemos tantos hechiceros para combatir a los que están afuera. Y ni que decir Daliah siquiera se ha aparecido...

-No puede estar lejos- dijo Freya…- El Kenning requiere de contacto directo con el poseído para que logre funcionar.

En eso Caroline y Haley aparecieron en la habitación. Caroline puso cara de pocos amigos al ver la cantidad exorbitante de cuerpos tirados por todos lados, vio al hechicero tirado en el sofá.

-¡Remus!- gritó y se acercó. -¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Va a estar bien?-

-Al menos no corre peligro- contestó Freya.

-Esto está mal- dijo Caroline. –Tengo que sacar a Tom de aquí cuanto antes. Y de paso no estaría mal llevarme a Hope…

-No- dijo Niklaus fuerte mente y con fuego en la mirada.

-Ni hija está a salvo en donde pueda protegerla.

-¡Pero no puedes!- arremetió Caroline. –a menos que salgas y mates a media ciudad para encontrar a tu tia malvada y aún así no saben si serán capaces de vencerla.

Klaus se serenó un poco y Caroline comprendió que eso era exactamente lo que el vampiro hibrido pensaba hacer.

-No hablas enserio Klaus- dijo Caroline. -¿Acaso quieres que Hope viva con el conocimiento de que su padre masacró toda una ciudad?

-Si mi hija vive….

Caroline miró a Elijah en busca de apoyo. Pero el vampiro De traje miró a su hermano a los ojos.

-En esto apoyo a Niklaus, No solo es Hope, ahora también es Harry, y si retrocedemos si huimos no será vida para ellos, nosotros mismos pasamos mil años huyendo de Mikael, todo nuestro poder y a un rumor de que nuestro padre estaba cerca dejábamos todo para escapar de él, Esa no es la vida que los niños merecen…

Klaus sonrió.

-Tu mejor que nadie sabe esto Caroline, Tu tienes a tus niñas….

-¡Bien!, ¡No huir de la pelea!, Pero de ninguna manera voy a dejar que maten a media ciudad, debe haber una mejor manera de salir de esta.

-Y es Dándole lo que quiere- Se escuchó una voz retumbando en la habitación, todos los presentes giraron hacia el origen de aquella voz.

Daliah estaba justo en el marco de la entrada, su tia era muy parecida a su madre salvo por el cabello Negro.

-Freya querida…. ¿Qué haces de ese lado?

Freya apretó los puños-

-Ni lo pienses Daliah, no voy a dejar que te lleves a Hope y a Harry.

-¿Porque?- dijo la bruja. –Ellos me pertenecen, al igual que tu, Me fueron otorgados por un juramento, ¡CADA PRIMOGENITO MIKALESON! ¡CADA UNO PARA SERVIRME Y ALIMENTAR MI PODER!...

Daliah dio un paso al frente y aunque la barrera resistió esta estaba a punto de caer.

-¡Hasta crees que lo vamos a permitir!- gritó Haley

Daliah la miró y con un solo movimiento de su mano rompió su cuello.

Todo se quedaron quietos y más cuando varios hechiceros de varita y brujos terrestres y ancestrales se acomodaron a su lado…

Klaus miró a Caroline.

-Toma a los niños y Vete- le susurró... Caroline corrió hacia la puerta trasera, pero no llegó lejos Daliah le reventó un hechizo en la cabeza y Caroline cayó llena de dolor…

-Ahora bien. Si el siguiente que se mueve no lo hace para traerme a los niños le daré una muerte permanente…

-¡Entonces llego para salvar el día!- dijo una voz que todos reconocieron al instante.

Kol entraba en la habitación pero no venia solo, a su lado venia Davina. Pero no eran todos.

Damon lo supo al verlo, aquellos ojos verde esmeralda, aquel cabello… Stefan entraba en la habitación seguido de Bonnie junto a Tom, Harry y Hope los cuales traían vendadas su manos, pero ninguno de ellos causó tanto impacto como el último en entrar a la habitación.

Freya y Damon no reconocieron al joven de 12 años y largo cabello negro, Sin embargo Elijah, pero sobre todo Niklaus abrieron los ojos totalmente incapaces de creer lo que veían.

-Hendrick- dijo Niklaus…-Estás…

-Bien- respondió el niño...-Ahora estoy Bien Nik, Kol me ayudó a salir…

Nik miró a Kol,

-Supongo que ahora si merezco mi "Por siempre y para siempre".

-¿Cómo?- dijo Rebekah corriendo para también abrazar a dar un gran beso en la frente a su hermano menor.

-Fue más que nada trabajo en equipo- dijo Bonnie mirando a los niños.

-Klaus miró a Tom, Harry y Hope y las heridas de sus manos.

-Tenia que hacerlo papá- dijo Hope. –Tenia que traer de regreso al tío Kol y Harry Ayudó, No hubiéramos podido hacerlo sin el-

Todo esto hubiera sido muy emotivo de no ser que se escuchó un fuerte tronido y la casa tembló un poco, los hechizos defensivos estaban cayendo y los humanos estaban reagrupándose para atacar nuevamente. Daliah estaba a un paso de conseguir lo que deseaba.

-¡Ellos son míos!- gritó LA bruja. Mientras lanzaba un potente hechizo a la barrera y esta se venía abajo…

-Espero que tengas un plan- gruñó Rebekah a Kol. –Porque acabas de traer a los niños directo a donde no queríamos…

Los brujos de varita lanzaron sus ataques, Bonnie y Davina crearon hechizos de protección mientras que Freya lanzó de ataque. Elijah y Niklaus salieron contra Daliah mientras que Rebekah y Stefan se pusieron frente a los niños mientras los humanos normales entraban al complejo disparando.

Damon desde un punto elevado, disparaba contra todo lo que se moviera.

-Esto es lo que me diferencia de ustedes hermanos- gritó Kol mientras se lanzaba contra Daliah, -Mientras ustedes huían de Mikael y se daban la vida de reyes depredadores a donde quiera que fueran, yo nunca abandone mis raíces mágicas, estudie, anduve con ellos, aprendí y creé objetos mágicos. Y aprendí como funcionan los más raros de todos.

Luego Kol miró a Freya –Y no lo tomes a Mal hermana, pero aunque seas poderosa, de estos mil años has pasado 990 dormida.-Lo mismo va para ti tía, la magia evoluciona…

Y mientras Daliah, lanzaba a Niklaus y a Elijah a un costado. Kol sacó una pequeña piedra de su bolsillo.

-Los ancestros me van Odiar aún más- saltó sobre Daliah...enterrando su puño en el pecho.

La bruja se lo quitó de encima. Y comenzó a auto curarse, estas heridas no eran nada Cuando estuvo completamente sanada, fijó su objetivo sobre el Rebelde de la familia.

Kol miró a Davina y a Bonnie.

-¡Ahora!- gritó.

Bonnie y Davina se cortaron la mano, un sacrificio de sangre era lo único que necesitaban.

El velo comenzó a abrirse frente a ellos y cientos de espíritus comenzaron a Traspasar. Todos ellos con un solo objetivo… todos miraron a Daliah, la sintieron, la reconocieron como la causante de su Dolor.

Freya abrió los ojos como platos… había mucha gente que reconocía… durante los tiempos que vivían, Daliah había matado a mucha gente en su búsqueda de poder. Desde antiguos guerreros hasta gente que simplemente la había mirado mal.

Todos ellos surgiendo del velo buscando una cosa. Venganza...

Los espíritus saltaron sobre Daliah, Los magos y hechiceros poseídos ayudaban intentando quitárselos de encima, Sin embargo ella era muy poderosa y con su puro poder poco a poco los vencía...

Pero Freya supo que era ahora o nunca.

Saltó sobre ella con todo su poder…

Daliah rió.

-Tu poder es mi poder pequeña, Nunca podrás conmigo… Daliah lanzó un hechizo explosivo hacia el techo del complejo la madera explotó dejando ver la luz de la luna en todo su esplendor.

Daliah aspiró de su poder, los espíritus se desvanecían, Con las astillas de la madera Atacó a Los originales, y con otro movimiento se deshizo de Bonnie y Davina...

Stefan corrió para evitar que e impacto lastimara a Damon, tocándole la peor parte.

Solo quedaban pocos espíritus y Freya resistiendo su poder…

-No eres nada sin mi- Dijo Daliah mientras doblegaba a Freya…-Tu poder proviene de mi…tu fuerza… y sin mi… no eres nada, ninguno de ustedes...puede conmigo

-¡Entonces para que nos quieres!- gritó Harry arrojándole un trozo de madera, la cual la golpeo de lleno en al cara –Si realmente fueras fuerte no nos necesitarías, no necesitarías nuestro poder, Lo que quiere decir es que no lo eres, no eres realmente fuerte.

Harry corrió hacia Freya y la tomó de un brazo.

-mi poder es tuyo, yo te lo doy….

Tom gritó mientas corría a tomar e otro, brazo

-Tal vez no soy un Mikaelson pero si puedo ayudar lo haré….

-Y el mío también- gritó Hope mientras llegaba con su tia.-

De inmediato se sintió el cambio de poder, un equilibrio de las fuerzas.

Daliah gruñó y de pronto todos los poseídos por su Kemming, se desmayaron, todo el poder que había puesto en ellos regresó a ella y El poder de Daliah aumentó.

Sin embargo Freya no amedrentó y sonrió

-Ya has perdido Tía- dijo Freya…-Porque a diferencia de Ti que estas peleando sola, Yo lo hago con mi familia.

Hendrick se acercó a Freya y puso su mano sobre ella. Niklaus, Elijah, Kol y Rebekah despertaron de sus heridas y se colocaron junto a ella…

Una lagrima se deslizó sobre el rostro de Freya al ver su pendiente comenzaba a brillar y a uno de los últimos espíritus en pie comenzó a materializarse a su lado.

-¿También Tu hermano?-

Finn sonrió.

-No podía abandonarlos cuando más me necesitaban…

El poder canalizado en Freya, el poder de la Familia Mikaelson, no había comparación…

La magia de Freya se sobrepuso a la magia de Daliah y esta lentamente comenzó a convertirse en Polvo hasta que ya no quedó nada...

XXXXX … tras un gigantesco desastre en Nueva Orleáns XXXXX

Brandon Portman estaba realizando su rutina diaria como controlador de información, la verdad con los años se había vuelto el trabajo más estresante desde que la MACUSA se había integrado. Al principio por ahí de los años 60 cuando empezó a trabajar en esto, no era complicado, después de todo si algo ocurría en un lugar nadie se enteraba y era Fácil controlar la información. Pero ahora, ¡Rayos! Con la llegada de los Smartphones y el Internet, todo llegaba tan rápido a oídos de todos, que su departamento lo estaba pasando realmente muy mal. Controlar la información era un trabajo de tiempo completo, realmente agradeció la derogación de la ley Rappaport, porque si se hubieran seguido manteniendo separados de la comunidad no maj nunca se hubieran dado cuenta de que las personas sin magia estaban avanzando tanto y su departamento se hubiera quedado corto. Pero gracias a los conocimientos de Magos cuyas familias eran mixtas, tenían una idea más a o monos de cómo tratar con el asunto.

Y lo que el llegaba era muy malo.

Cientos de mensajes sobre algo ocurrido en Nueva Orleáns… Todavía no era claro que era, pero los rumores apuntaban a un mago tenebroso causando problemas.

Brandon se llevó las manos a la barbilla. Nueva Orleáns siempre había sido un punto complicado para el mundo mágico. Era de las pocas ciudades donde predominaban los magos Arcanos, esos que practicaban la magia y oscura que siempre intentaban quitar de en medio, pero se había llegado a un pacto, su corriente había aceptado entrar en el decreto de Secretismo siempre y cuando no los persiguieran por sus costumbres. Y los dejaran practicar sus creencias y todo había salido mas o menos bien para todos, los magos Terrestres y todas sus corrientes habían mantenido esa gota de misticismo que los no maj necesitaban para que les fuera más fácil aceptar cosas extrañas. Porque como ya lo habían probado antes, era mucho más fácil, desmemoriar o cambiar los recuerdos de las personas que aceptaban la posibilidad de que algo era posible, en cambio las mentes más cerradas a lo extraordinario eran las más difíciles de modificar.

Sin embargo, Eso había atraído a otras comunidades mágicas, Los Vampiros se sentían atraídos por la ciudad, al igual que los Lobos de Sangre Maldita. Y ahora un hechicero Oscuro había hecho su carnicería. MACUSA iba a interferir y esto no podía ponerse peor.

Pero Cuando llegó a Nueva Orleáns con su equipo de reparaciones y desmemorizadores, quedó sorprendido en como la ciudad ciertamente no parecía un caos. Las personas paseaban por las calles como si no fuera extraño tener un edificio literalmente acribillado por balas, y con medio techo destruido.

-¿Puedo ayudarlos en Algo Caballeros?- dijo le hombre rubio y con acento peculiar que salía de al casa medio destruida.

Brandon de inmediato se llevó la mano a la varita, Este era un Vampiro y uno poderoso.

Niklaus se dio cuenta del movimiento.

-Eso no será necesario- Sonrió Nik. –Podemos ser civilizados si usted me dice que trae a Seis magos de Varita a mi casa.

-¿Su casa?- dijo Brandon un poco Sorprendido. –Es que recibimos muchos reportes de un mago oscuro causando problemas…

-Y vinieron a salvar el día- rió Nik. –Un poco Tarde, ya nos ocupamos de ello, es más Fueron Sus propios compañeros los que se encargaron de ello.

-¿Compañeros?- dijo Brandon un poco preocupado.

Y al menos seis magos de Varita salieron de la casa…

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?- preguntó Brandon ya que no era normal que tantos magos visitaran a un vampiro.

Y uno contestó seguro y sin dudar.

-Un mago oscuro atacó la ciudad, estábamos en la zona y el Vampiro nos ha ayudado un poco.

Nik sonrió.

-Como todo buen vecino.-

Brandon sabía que algo no cuadraba, los vampiros podían usar poderosos encantamientos de compulsión sobre las personas, pero no estaba ahí para comenzar una guerra con los vampiros o con los magos de la zona, estaban aquí para control de daños.

-No les molestará si recorremos la ciudad para ver que todo esté bien-

Klaus sonrió.

-Por supuesto, Adelante, todos estamos aquí para llevar la fiesta en paz y colaborar cuando alguien quiere romper los acuerdos de secretismo.

Brandon suspiró un poco aliviado, con las pocas veces que había tratado con Vampiros siempre había sido desastroso, muchos de ellos tenían el ego infladísimo y las cosa casi nunca terminaban bien para algún bando, pero al parecer este parecía bastante tratable.

Brandon recorrió la ciudad, investigando a la población, en las oficinas ya se habían hecho cargo de todo lo que circulaba en línea, ya fuera desmintiéndolo o borrando la evidencia. Y si habían logrado eliminar cuando un Dragón que había sido llevado de contrabando había derretido media a la de la casa Blanca, esto no iba a ser complicado, sin embargo el papeleo iba a ser endemoniado. Tratándose de comunidades mágicas no oficiales, muchos tenían opiniones encontradas. Los jefes no iban a dejarlo pasar tan fácil, era una suerte que se retiraba en unas semanas y este iba a ser el problema de otro.

Niklaus tuvo que sacar lo mejor de si para tratar con este asunto. Remus se lo había advertido una vez despertó de la maldición que le habían lanzado, El gobierno mágico iba a entrometerse con algo tan grande y lo mejor era hacerlos pensar que los mismos magos estaban detrás de todo esto.

Así que Klaus encantó a los magos de Varita que habían ido a atacarlos con instrucciones precisas sobre lo que realmente había sucedido aquí, y que una vez todo fuera arreglado, podían marcharse de regreso a sus casas y olvidar que esto había sucedido.

Fue una larga noche, Brujos y Vampiros se encargaron de hechizar y desmemoriar a todos, había muchos muertos y heridos, Los heridos nada que una buena dosis de magia y sangre de vampiro no pudiera curar, pero los muertos necesitaban otra explicación, y la más Factible y que todos ciertamente ya creían era lo mejor, La policía se había enfrentado a Tiros contra un grupo delictivo armado, los malos se habían atrincherado en la residencia Mikaelson y aunque ellos lograron ser rescatados, varios policías no lo habían hecho.

-Esto es algo demasiado Burdo- bramó Elijah mientras veía las noticias.

-Burdo pero efectivo- Dijo Freya mientras lanzaba pequeños hechizos de protección en la casa., no fuera que alguien viera este momento como Debilidad y decidiera atacarlos., no ahora que por fin había conseguido lo que por años había añorado una familia.

Niklaus sonrió mientras salía de la habitación y veía en la sala Como Kol y Rebekah, Jugaban algo tan simple como encantados junto a Harry, Hendrick y Hope… Pero Luego frunció el Ceño…

Elijah le dio alcance y puso su mano sobre su hombro.

-¿También lo sientes Niklaus?- dijo Elijah.. –Es como si algo hiciera falta..

-También lo siento- respondió Nik, pero creo que por ahora debemos tomar esta victoria. No he podido disfrutar de mi hija, y ahora no solo es ella, LA siguiente generación de Mikaelson está aquí, y es nuestra obligación Cuidar de ellos.

Elijah apretó sus puños, un hueco muy grande estaba creciendo en su interior, toda su vida había buscado redimir a su hermano, protegerlo incluso de si mismo y toda la ola de destrucción que siempre traía consigo. Hope había sido el catalizador para el cambio, por primera vez Niklaus se había procurado por alguien que no fuera el mismo. Lo había comprobado cuando decidieron ir por Harry y traerlo con ellos. Pero Ahora que uno de los más grandes arrepentimientos y Cicatrices que atormentaban a su hermano había empezado a curar con la resurrección de Hendrick, estaba completamente convencido que el camino de redención de su hermano estaba en marcha….Pero entonces. ¿Y él?...siempre había sido Nik, nunca había tenido que mirar sus propios demonios... ¿Podrían ser Hope y Harry el camino para redimirlos también?, solo el tiempo lo diría. Por el momento solo iba a disfrutar de la visión, y quien sabe, tal vez retomar aquello que había dejado en pausa mucho tiempo.

Elijah miró a Haley y sonrió.


	9. parte 9

Harry Potter, Vampire Diaries y The Originals son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.

Antes que todo gracias por leer este Fic.

Linajes. Por Lars Black

Cosas a tomar en cuenta:

El fic es atemporal, algunos sucesos, orígenes, personajes, personalidades, y Lore pueden variar para adaptarse a la historia.

El otro lado es un poco distinto. Cuando Silas Vivía era El otro lado para seres sobrenaturales de un lado, y humanos en otro, en Vampire diaries destruyeron el lado sobrenatural y la barrera formando un solo más allá para todos.

El más allá se divide en dos planos.

El plano superior en donde residen todos los que alcanzaron la paz

El plano inferior donde están todos los que tienen pendientes y donde los ancestros residen para otorgar su poder a los brujos de sus aquelarres.

Para fines cronológicos, Rebekah no posee el cuerpo de Eva si no de otra Bruja,

Xxxxx Mansión MAlfoy……. una bella noche para nacer hace unos 200 años XXXXX

Iza Malfoy había entrado en labor de parto tras muchos años de espera su primogénito por fin iba a llegar a este mundo. El ambiente era tenso y su esposo caminaba de un lado a otro mientras la matrona se encargaba de traer a este niño al mundo. Sin embargo su mayor temor lo trajo el elfo domestico de la casa, ella había escuchado los rumores pero nunca creyó que fueran ciertos. LA familia Malfoy una antigua y respetada familia donde que solo magos y brujas habían nacido por generaciones…. Pero no era así, la familia se mantenía pura gracias a esa maldita cosa. Lo llamaban la vara de la verdad, porque eso era lo que reflejaba, la verdad sobre cada niño y niña que llegaba a este mundo… sino se activaba era que todo estaba bien, un bebe mágico... pero si comenzaba a brillar.

Iza escuchó el llanto de su bebé, ella quería sostenerlo, quería verlo, pero el bebé le fue entregado a su marido, es cual simplemente lo sacó de la habitación.

-¿Quiero a mi bebé?- gritó Iza…pero la matrona simplemente le lanzó un hechizo para dormir.

Cuando abrió los ojos, su marido estaba con ella, el negaba, le decía que todo iba a estar bien que lo volverían a intentar.

Pero Iza sabía la verdad…. Dos años después nació Aarhus, un perfecto bebé que llevaría el linaje Malfoy a la siguiente generación. Y así sucesivamente, cortando las ramas secas el árbol se mantuvo fuerte. Cada generación, Cada momento, de un patriarca a otro….

Hasta esa noche en particular.

Narcisa Malfoy había entrado en labor este había sido un embarazo muy riesgoso, los medimagos le habían advertido que incluso podría no llegar a cumplirse, pero ella se había empeñado en llevarlo hasta el final, Con los Black prácticamente extintos era su responsabilidad dejar un Linaje puro, no paraban de repetírselo, pero ella lo único que deseaba era tener a su hijo, Así que había llevado a cabo todo lo que le era posible para que todo saliera bien.

Sin embargo, el dolor le vino a un mes de que fueran los nueves meses. Todo había sido tan intenso que siguiera podía aparecerse y viajar por Red flu estaba prohibido durante el ultimo trimestre del embarazo.

Mandó a los elfos por la matrona, y por Lucius, el cual estaba de viaje por su "trabajo". Ella llegó casi de inmediato, pero en Vez de Lucius el que había llegado a la mansión había sido su padre… Abraxas Malfoy...

Narcisa odiaba a tipo, Déspota y Maleducado incluso con los mismos sangre pura, nada era suficiente para él y la única vez que había visto siquiera una palabra de Aliento para su marido había sido cuando Lucius se había unido a los Mortífagos. Cosa que ella pretendía apoyar pero la verdad odiaba, ella creía en la pureza de la sangre, es más siquiera deberían mezclarse con los muggles y a los sangre sucia expulsarlos del mundo mágico, pero de eso a andar asesinando Gente ese era paso que no estaba dispuesta a cruzar y aunque muchas veces se lo había dicho a Lucius este estaba cegado por todo lo que el señor tenebroso prometía.

Y aquí estaba él, y ella sabía exactamente para que al ver esa nefasta Vara. Pero ella no tenia duda su hijo era fuerte mágicamente, lo sentía.

Así que de inmediato pasaron a la labor… Fue difícil y estuvo mucho tiempo, pero cuando escuchó el llanto de su hijo todos sus miedos y dudas se esfumaron…Su pequeño retoño, su mano fuerte que la agarraba…. Pero entonces un fuerte dolor.

-¡Viene Otro!- gritó la Matrona. -¡Son Gemelos!, Y sacó al segundo Bebé el cual lloró incluso más fuerte. Narcisa sintió que su mundo se expandía. ¡Era madre! Sus bebés estaban sanos, lloró de alegría al sostenerlos beso sus frentes. –Draco Lucius y….

Se quedó un momento pensando, en realidad no habían pensado en otro nombre, Pero toda su alegría se esfumó cuando la puerta se abrió y vió al viejo Abraxas entrar a la habitación con la vara en Alto… esta brillaba en un rojo intenso.

-No- gritó Narcisa. Aferrándose a sus Bebes con un brazo y tratando de alcanzar su varita que estaba en al mesita de noche.

Abraxas alzó la suya más Rápido.

-¡Obliaviate!- gritó.

Era un día muy hermoso, Narcisa miraba por la ventana el maravilloso día que le había regalado para el nacimiento de su Hijo, ella estaba cansada por lo que Draco estaba en su cuna. La puerta de la habitación se abrió y Lucius entró corriendo con el rostro iluminado.

-¿Todo Bien?- dijo mientras besaba a su esposa y se acercaba a la cuna para cargarlo.

-Todo bien- dijo Narcisa con una sonrisa en el rostro.

XXXX Eva Sinclair……dos años después de que La bestia Marcel encerrara a Klaus XXXX

Eva acababa de recibir la mejor noticia que podía tener, ella estaba embarazada y cuando llevó la noticia a su esposo la alegría fue bastante mutua. Después de todo por fin había buenas noticias después de unos últimos años bastante ajetreados.

Hacia dos años y medio su Esposo Vincent se había visto envuelto en una desagradable pelea familiar entre los Mikaelsons, uno de ellos había poseído el cuerpo de su esposo y habían hecho cosas terribles no solo contra los vampiros, sino también contra su propio pueblo, Luego de eso había sucedido la guerra entre los vampiros originales y sus primeros engendrados donde nuevamente la comunidad mágica de Nueva Orleáns se había visto inmiscuida, sin embargo cuando por fin Marcel Gerard puso fin al reinado de los originales convirtiéndose en una bestia incluso más poderosa que ellos, ella creyó que habría paz, pero no, las familias mágicas lucharon por el poder y aunque al final Todos habían aceptado a Vincent como Regente la lucha había dejado muchas heridas en la comunidad y las lealtades eran Frágiles, podía ver en la miradas de las brujas y brujos del sector la desconfianza, podía ver la envidia. Ella tenía que estar atenta tenia que vigilar todo el tiempo

XXXX Bill Weasley… en sus últimos años en Hogwarts…XXXX .

Bill tenia una gran manía por los Puzzles y que mayores puzzles había en la magia que las maldiciones, conjuros mágicos tan poderosos que perduraban en el tiempo, no fuera que estuviera muy ansioso de andar lanzando maldiciones sino que la fascinaba el proceso que estas tenían, como se formaban, los patrones que seguían, sus reglas, pero sobre todo lo que más le llama la atención era el reto de poder romperlas… quebrar el sistema y ser más hábil y mas listo de quien lanzara la maldición originalmente y eso no era un trabajo fácil, el conocimiento era necesario y seguramente ya se había leído todos los libros de la biblioteca al menos una vez y por eso estaba ansioso ya que por fin este año le daban acceso a la sección prohibida y su conocimiento sobre como romper maldiciones se iba a incrementar al igual que su fama, no había mejor rompe maldiciones en el Colegio que Bill Weasley.

Y Eso no llego a oídos sordos, con su Premio anual y Calificaciones perfectas Bill de inmediato recibió propuestas de trabajos en muchas instituciones mágicas, pero no aceptó ninguna, esperaba la ideal y esta llegó como caída del cielo, Los Duendes de Gringotts le ofrecieron un empleo como rompe maldiciones, cosa que aceptó encantado ya que no solo era algo en lo que era bueno, sino que tendría muchas oportunidades de viajar, lo que no supo era que su primer encargo seria en un lugar muy lejano a su hogar.

Nueva Orleáns era tan exótico como siempre lo había imaginado, incluido el calor y la humedad a la que definitivamente no estaba acostumbrado ya que no recordaba cuando había sido la ultima vez que había sudado tanto y ni que decir de su capa de viaje que apenas había puesto pie en la región y la había mandado hasta el fondo de su baúl.

La verdad le emocionaba algo que esta fuera su primera misión. Un lugar tan exótico para la magia, no había una comunidad mágica tradicional instalada cerca, la mayoría de los magos de la región practicaban otro tipo, magia Terrestre pero sobre todo ancestral, de hecho era de los pocos lugares en la Tierra donde esta era la magia que dominaba y aún así no era mucha la gente que lo hacía, le daba un poco de curiosidad ya que en el Reino unido eran casi inexistentes y el hecho de que iba a tratar con uno de ellos lo hacia estar un poco nervioso.

Según la información que el Banco le había dado, un residente tenía en su posesión un objeto mágico, un libro que uno de sus clientes buscaba desde hacia algo de tiempo, el problema era que tenia una maldición que impedía que pudieran mandarlo mágicamente. El trabajo de Bill era romper la maldición para que el libro pudiera ser movido mágicamente o en el peor de los casos llevarlo físicamente de regreso a Inglaterra, Era un trabajo sencillo, ideal para alguien nuevo. Pero nunca esperó encontrarse con un problema mucho mayor.

El hombre que le iba a vender el libro se llamaba Marfuz Shaw, un practicante de magia ancestral y Vudú, pero cuando llegó a su tienda se topó con una imagen que no esperaba, la policía sacaba de la tienda A Markus y mucha gente a su alrededor gritaba furiosa.

Madres y padres gritando por sus niños, algunos querían saltar sobre él, otros simplemente lloraban y gritaban por ellos.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?- preguntó Bill a un transeúnte.

-Es horrendo- dijo la señora que estaba a su lado. –El tipo secuestro y mató a cuatro niños, pero es peor porque aún hay tres más desaparecidos

Bill se mordió el labio, esto era malo, a su vendedor se le había zafado un tornillo y la unica manera de que pudiera obtener el libro era burlando a la policía Muggle, pero eso no iba a ocurrir a plena luz del día, tendría que esperar a que la noche hiciera lo suyo.

La verdad se sentía un poco mal por esto, pero intervenir en asuntos Muggles era complicado, tal vez si lograba encontrar algo sobre el paradero de los niños no dudaría en ayudar a la policía, pero por el momento tenia que asegurarse que este comportamiento no fuera causado por la maldición que protegía al libro, y si era así, el protocolo era llamar a las autoridades competentes de la región para que hicieran limpieza de lo sucedido.

Bill abrió la puerta con suma facilidad. Y la verdad sintió un escalofrió al ver el interior de la tienda. La verdad no estaba muy acostumbrado a esta clase de magia, pero estaba seguro de que tendría que aprender rápido y a la mala, ya que en el mundo de los rompedores de maldiciones siempre se topaban con toda clase de culturas y criaturas.

El lugar tenía algunos hechizos protectores pero nada que no pudiera resolver con algo de ingenio y cuando ya estuvo dentro alzó su varita y susurró.

-¡Revelio!- para que todo lo mágico se presentara ante él. Y aquello fue incluso peor, Cientos de Frascos con ingrediente bizarros, cabezas reducidas, partes de animales colgando del Techo, Todo hubiera sido bastante normal de no ser por la mesa trasera donde estaba seguro había lo que parecía ser un corazón humano que todavía latía.

Bill alzó su varita, el conocía el Vudú, conocía la magia ancestral y terrestre, y esto no era nada de eso, esto era magia negra, magia oscura y justo al lado del corazón latiente el libro que necesitaba.

Alzó la varita y caminó lentamente al libro, Tenía que examinarlo antes de tomarlo.

Pero apenas iba a tocarlo con la punta de la varita cuando una voz habló justo detrás de él.

-Yo que tu no haría eso-

Bill apuntó su varita al hombre de color que lo había tomado por sorpresa.

-¿Quién eres?- gruñó.

El hombre alzó sus manos.

-La pregunta es ¿Quién eres tu? Y que hace un mago de varita husmeando en la tienda de uno ancestral y de vudú.

-Mi nombre es William Weasley, Trabajo como recuperador y rompedor de maldiciones para Gringotts.

El hombre Bufó

-JA, Los duendes….Yo soy Vincent Griffith señor Weasley, pero eso todavía no me explica que hace aquí.

-Vine a comprar un libro, el señor Shaw tenía un trato con El banco y Este libro de la propiedad del señor Shaw, se me iba a ser entregado, pero me tope con una esena no muy agradable esta tarde y vine a comprobar si el libro no es responsable del comportamiento del Señor Shaw.

Vincent rió.

-¿Y esperas que crea eso después de que te cuelas a la mitad de la noche?

Bill también sonrió.

-Bueno, no soy en único aquí ¿cierto?

Ahora fue Vincent el que rió.

-Bien, bien, señor Weasley, me ha ganado en esta, Yo también vine a investigar ¿Qué demonios ha pasado con Shaw?, y tal vez de paso encontrar a los niños secuestrados

¿De verdad crees que el libro tiene algo que ver?

-Voy a averiguarlo- respondió Bill y lanzó un encantamento sobre el libro para que este se abriera sin que tuviera que tocarlo.

Todo el libro estaba lleno de garabatos sin sentido e imágenes de hechizos demasiado arcanos a los cuales a penas les entendía una cosa o dos

Bill le daba vuelta a las páginas mágicamente. Podía sentir como el libro se le resistía y mejor lo dejó.

-Hay algo muy malo en ese libro- dijo…-Nunca había sentido esta clase de energía

-¿Bromeas?- dijo Vincent, no tuve que siquiera tocarlo para sentirlo.

-Voy a necesitar tiempo para averiguar que hechizos tiene y como romperlos, y tal vez así ayudar al señor Shaw...

-¿Y crees que voy a dejar que te lleves lo único que podría ayudarnos a resolver todo esto?- respondió Vincent. –Niños de mi comunidad dependen de esto...

-Pues no puedo trabajar aquí- gruñó Bill. –La policía muggle podría volver en cualquier momento...

Vincent alzo una ceja.

-Pues iremos a trabajar a mi casa, tengo más que suficiente espacio y herramientas para un trabajo así.

Bill apretó sus puños, no estaba seguro de la idea, pero no tenia muchas opciones.

Tomaron el libro y el corazón y luego volvieron a encantar el lugar para que la policía no viera nada extraño.

Mientras viajaban a la casa de Vincent, Bill tenía un muy mal presentimiento sobre todo esto… Lo que había sentido en ese libro no era parecido a nada con lo que se hubiera topado antes, podía sentir la magia negra aflorando, podía sentir el llamado de esa cosa. ¿Que demonios lo habían mandado a Recuperar?

Llegaron a la casa de Vincent, Bill se sorprendió que fuera bastante normal, incluso para los estándares de los muggles.

Vincent sonrió.

-Supongo que esperabas hierbas y animales colgados del techo, encantamiento y hechizos dibujados en las paredes.

-No- dijo Bill. –Es solo que paso tanto tiempo entre magos, brujas y Duendes que a veces se me olvida hay muchos magos que están más a gusto con las costumbres Muggles.

-Pues no es todo tan normal- sonrió Vincent haciendo un pequeño encantamiento terrenal, y revelando una puerta que los llevó a una habitación secreta.

Bill entró y se llevó una sorpresa al ver que adentro se encontraba una mujer, ella era joven, y tenía una ligera barriga de varios meses de embarazo. Ella se sorprendió al ver al pelirrojo.

-¿Qué sucede Vincent?- preguntó Eva ¿Quien es el pelirrojo? ¿Lograste averiguar algo en la casa de Shaw?

-No mucho, El es el señor Weasley, un mago de varita que al parecer puede ayudarnos...

Eva frunció el seño.

-No lo tome a mal Señor Weasley, pero su clase no tiene ni la mínima idea.

Bill sonrió un poco.

-Puede que tenga razón, pero así como usted cree que yo no sé nada, también sé muchas cosas, tal vez una perspectiva diferente pueda ayudar...

Eva no estaba muy convencida, pero Vincent si aceptó su ayuda…después de todo ya había 4 niños muertos. Y no estaban nada cerca de encontrar a los tres que faltaban.

Vincent sacó el libro y el corazón palpitante. El rostro de Eva fue de mucha sorpresa.

-¿Es lo que creo que es?, Un grimorio antiguo…

-¿Un Grimorio?- dijo Bill algo sorprendido, ¡No lo había pensado! Ya que los verdaderos grimorios eran en verdad Extraños, no eran simples libros, los grimorios en verdad poseían la magia de sus creadores, no solo su conocimiento.

-Puede ser- agregó Bill haciendo flotar el grimorio a la mesa mas cercana. -Yo puedo trabajar para descubrir lo que dice este libro y si algo puede ayudarnos a encontrar a los niños.

-Entonces nosotros investigaremos a Shaw- dijo Eva. Tocándose su propio vientre. –Aun no puedo creer todo lo que dicen de Shaw, él nunca se atrevería a lastimar niños.

-Pues mientras antes pueda ponerme a trabajar mejor- respondió Bill.

Y así fue, durante dos largos días Bill usó su mejor Arsenal contra el libro, tratando de liberarlo de sus ataduras y poder siquiera entender todo el garabateo que estaba en él Vincent le ayudaba con la jerga local y montones de hechizos arcanos, pero el Grimorio no cedía y los niños que aún estaban perdidos necesitaban ser encontrados ya o tendrían riesgo de perecer si estaban abandonados sin agua ni alimento.

Sin embargo los miembros de los aquelarres cada vez se ponían más agresivos contra ellos por ser incapaces de hacer algo al respecto.

Bill fue testigo de algo muy desagradable cuando uno de los brujos atacó a Vincent, pero el brujo de color fue bastante hábil ganado a su rival y tranquilizándolo, después de todo ellos también estaban trabajando a marchas forzadas para encontrar a los pequeños.

Bill nunca se había topado con algo así, literalmente le había lanzado todos los hechizos que conocía y no había podido romper las maldiciones que estaban sobre este. La tercer noche estaba cansado, adolorido y con tremendo sueño, por primera vez en verdad estaba dudando de sus capacidades y mientras leía un libro arcano que Vincent le había prestado sobre maldiciones a objetos, Bill cabeceó un poco, o eso creyó ya que al alzar su cabeza nuevamente ya no se encontraba en la casa de Vincent, si no en una habitación completamente oscura.

Bill hizo el movimiento de querer alcanzar su varita pero esta no estaba en su lugar. En cambio había una pequeña lámpara de pilas, los muggles la usaban para alumbrar en la oscuridad así que hizo lo mismo. La pequeña lámpara iluminó un poco, y pudo darse cuenta a pesar de que todo estaba viejo, sucio y desmantelado en realidad se encontraba en la misma habitación donde leía el libro, suspiró tratando de tranquilizarse un poco, esto debía ser una especie de alucinación, así que sin entrar en pánico siguió la corriente de sus alucinaciones.

Recorrió el cuarto con la lámpara, había claros signos de que el tiempo había hecho de las suyas en el lugar, incluso había raíces creciendo por las paredes, Bill intento salir de la alucinación, incluso lanzó varios hechizos al aire para ver su funcionaban, pero nada, simplemente estaba ahí.

Pero entonces la lámpara comenzó a tildar, la luz se iba y venia, Bill corrió a la puerta más cercana pero por mas que girara la perilla esta no abría, la golpeó con fuerza, pero así mismo la puerta seguía cerrada. Al final la luz se apagó por completo pero no reinó la oscuridad, un ligero brillo azulado rodeaba todo a su alrededor y hacia que las cosas fueran mas lúgubres, Bill buscó el origen de aquel brillo, y este provenía de una puerta que hacía unos segundos no estaba ahí.

Sin pensarlo Bill abrió la puerta, y ahí no había pasillo, no había cuarto, solo era una pared, y en esa pared un símbolo extraño, lo reconocía, era el símbolo del Uroboros, la serpiente que se alimentaba de si misma, el símbolo brillaba en Azul intenso... Por un segundo Bill quiso tocarlo.

-"Soy lo que necesitas"- resonó una voz en lo mas profundo de su pensamiento… "el Poder que deseas", "Se mi sirviente y Permíteme otorgarte mi poder"."Con migo puedes salir de aquí" "Solo quiero una cosa a cambio"

Bill alzó su mano para tocar el símbolo, Eso era lo que necesitaba, era el poder que quería…

Pero entonces justo antes de tocarlo se detuvo y dio un paso atrás, ¡El no necesitaba ese poder!, ¡El no quería ese poder!...

-¡BILL!- oyó a Vincent Gritar y Bill giró su cabeza. Vincent y su esposa Eva irrumpían en la habitación derribando la puerta.

-¡Bill!, no te dejes engañar- gritó Vincent. -¡Tienes que dejarlo ir!...

-Lo sé- gritó el pelirrojo y la lámpara ya se había convertido en su varita. La alzó y apuntó a aquella pared. Dio otro paso alejándose…

Pero la serpiente de la pared habían comenzado a solidificarse y a tomar forma mientras salía de la pared, la serpiente de inmediato se enredó en su cuerpo

Bill lanzó todos los hechizos que le vinieron a la mente.

-¡Muérete de una buena Vez!- gruñó.

Pero no lo soltaba.

Eva corrió hasta Bill y lanzó un hechizo que hirió suficiente a la criatura, para que Bill pudiera escabullirse. Vincent contraatacó y aunque los tres lo hicieron aquello no parecía querer disminuir su agresividad, simplemente parecía hacerse más fuerte.

-¿Porque demonios no se destruye?- gruñó Vincent.- mientras le lanzaba una esfera de fuego.

Entonces Bill lo supo, la serpiente no moría porque alguien la estaba alimentando…Miró a Vincent y luego A Eva la cual ya había dejado de combatirla y estaba solamente mirando aquel resplandor azul...

-¡No lo hagas Eva!- gritó Bill y luego miró a Vincent. -¡Tienes que sacarla de aquí, Ella esta cayendo en su trampa!

-¡No EVA! ¿Qué demonios haces?- gritó Vincent a su esposa. La cual solo sonrió.

-Mi amor… ella tiene razón, Ella puede darnos el poder para protegernos, para proteger a nuestro hijo...

-¡No la escuches!- gritó Bill. –

Pero Eva con un solo movimiento de su mano, lanzó Un cruciatus tanto a Bill como a Vincent, ambos se doblaron de dolor.

Vincent quiso contraatacar pero Eva se había vuelto demasiado fuerte y no lo logró, Bill alzó su varita pero Eva la mandó a volar lejos.

-Ahora tengo algo que hacer- dijo Eva rompiendo el encantamiento que los tenia en aquel mundo de ilusión.

Toda la casa se vino abajo.

Eva caminó perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche…Minutos después Bill y Vincent salieron de debajo de los escombros ambos estaban muy heridos, pero el pelirrojo había logrado poner un pequeño encantamiento de escudo antes de que todo les cayera encima.

-¿Qué demonios acaba de ocurrir?- gruñó Vincent.

-Algo muy malo, Créeme, lo que sea que ha poseído a Eva es muy malo, Hubieras sentido lo que sentí cuando esa cosa quiso seducirme, pero creo saber a que nos enfrentamos.

-¡Tenemos que encontrar a Eva ya!- gruñó Vincent.

XXXXX Vincent Griffith…. Cuando las cosas ya no pueden ponerse peor…XXX.

Vincent estaba un poco fuera de si mientras trabajaba lo más que podía para encontrar a su esposa, la verdad si no fuera por Bill no estaba seguro de que hubiera podido con toda esta carga, para empezar como regente era su responsabilidad lidiar con esta clase de problemas, sin embargo no podía acudir a los nueve aquelarres ya que la principal involucrada en este momento era su misma esposa y las cosas solamente estaban empeorando ya que dos niños más habían desaparecido.

Vincent no lo entendía, ¿para qué demonios querían a los niños? ¿Que diantres decía este maldito libro? ¿Y donde demonios estaba Bill?

El mago pelirrojo había salido temprano, algo sobre reportarse a su trabajo, tal vez quería alguna prorroga para quedarse más tiempo, pero si se la negaban y se tenia que marchar se iba a quedar solo con este desastre.

Bill llegó con algunas noticias, algunas malas, ya que sus empleadores le habían indicado que si el libro era una causa perdida mejor se regresara a Inglaterra ya que tenían su siguiente trabajo en unas tumbas recién descubiertas en Egipto.

Pero también había buenas noticias, El no pensaba marcharse hasta que tuvieran esto resuelto.

-Vas a perder tu trabajo por esto- dijo Vincent.

Bill alzó los brazos.

-Siempre puedo conseguir otro, pero ser un héroe y rescatar niños en problemas eso no lo encuentras todos los días.

-¡Bien!- gruñó Vincent. –Creo que hemos estado viendo todo esto muy mal, nos estamos enfocando demasiado en el libro y de él no podemos sacar nada

-¿Qué hay del corazón?- preguntó Bill. –Nunca supimos si tenía algo que ver y estaba justo al lado del libro.

Vincent sacó el corazón latiente que habían guardado en un Frasco, definitivamente era un corazón humano, uno palpitante...

-Lo veo y no deja de darme escalofríos- dijo Bill. – ¿Qué demonios hacia Shaw con esto?

Vincent miró el corazón, había magias bastante oscuras donde el corazón humano era un ingrediente principal, pero de eso a tener un corazón palpitante era otra cosa. En todo caso ¿Porque palpitaba? ¿Acaso su dueño seguía vivo?...Entonces tuvo una revelación.

-¡Porque no lo pensé antes!- gritó y Bill lo miró.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-¡El corazón!, el corazón, Shaw usaba el corazón para leer el grimorio.

-Es una broma ¿cierto?- repitió Bill mirando al corazón latiente -¿Cómo?

Y Vincent soltó una carcajada.

–Realmente usaba el corazón, se vinculaba a él y por eso el grimorio le permitía leerlo, el corazón debe ser del dueño del grimorio….

-No pensarás hacer lo mismo- gruñó Bill, Eso es magia oscura, podrías corromper tu alma mas allá del reparo, y no tenemos ni idea de quine escribió este libro.

-¿Qué opción tenemos?- dijo Vincent. –No logramos encontrar a Eva, otros dos niños han desaparecido y no tenemos no idea de que es lo que planea.

-Pero puede tomarte- agregó Bill- Mira lo que hizo con Shaw, mira lo que hizo con Eva y eso que ella siquiera tuvo esa cosa dentro.

-No si me preparo- agregó Vincent, -Además tu lograste evitar caer, si te canalizo tal vez pueda luchar…

Bill asintió.

-No es como si fuera a detenerte ¿cierto?

Y Vincent asintió.

El ritual requería una fuerza descomunal, usar otro corazón era tan pagano que era si alguien más llegaba a saberlo podría ser expulsado de la comunidad mágica de Nueva Orleáns para siempre, pero este era un riesgo que estaba dispuesto a asumir.

Tomó el corazón con una mano y lo acercó a su pecho, Bill puso ambas manos sobre sus hombros y con la otra mano tocó el Grimorio.

Lanzó el hechizo, vinculando su corazón al corazón latiente, el dolor fue insoportable pero al fin las palabras del grimorio parecían comenzar a tener sentido.

LA mayoría eran hechizos antiguos, algunos muy arcanos, otros que jamás hubiera creído fueran posibles de realizar, algunas cosas aunque fuera capaz de leerlas no tenían sentido alguno, Pero entonces llegó a una sección donde reconoció a la criatura con la que lucharon, el Uroboros y la parte que hablaba sobre los niños Un ritual de Alimentación para un poderoso ser poder capaz de aniquilar lo que fuera, primero 4 niños puros en cuatro diferentes puntos mágicos para despertarlo de su letargo Pero Luego nueve niños mientras mas poderosos mejor, uno de cada aquelarre para lograr el ritual de los nueve y el sacrificio tendría que hacerse en plena luz de luna nueva en un centro mágico de enorme poder. Eso le daría suficiente poder al ser para que su regreso fuera posible.

Vincent gritó de dolor cuando trató de expulsar el corazón latiente. El pecho le dolia horrores y se le dificultaba respirar, Bill también sentía que se le salía el pecho. Pero ambos lograron combatir la posesión del corazón.

Y todo esto comenzaba a tener sentido.

Shaw había encontrado el Grimorio y la manera de usarlo, no tenia oportunidad, la magia de este lo había tomado por completo y lo llevó a querer despertar al poder y por ello había asesinado a aquellos niños, para despertarlo, pero una vez lo hizo la policía lo había agarrado y ahora ese maldito poder había tomado a su esposa para completar su ritual y alimentarlo lo suficiente para que pudiera regresar al mundo.

-Ahora que sé lo que busca podemos detenerlo- dijo Vincent…pero al girar su mirada hacia Bill este se encontraba medio ido y tanto su de su nariz como orejas escurría un hilo de sangre.

-¡Bill!- gritó Vincent y el pelirrojo se tambaleó un poco.

-estoy bien, estoy bien-

Pero esto distaba de la realidad.

La carga había sido tremenda y Bill iba a necesitar mucho descanso antes de hacer otra cosa. Pero ahora que ya sabía que buscar podía dedicarse a ello y tenia un pequeño atisbo de esperanza, si necesitaban a los niños para un ritual, al menos sabia que estaban vivos, al menos hasta que consiguieran a los nueve, con los secuestrados por Shaw y por Eva tenían 5, lo que significaba que les hacían falta cuatro, y ahora si tenían que poner bajo aviso a los aquelarres.

Las cosas se pusieron algo calientes cuando Vincent les contó lo que estaba sucediendo obviamente dejando a un lado la participación de Eva, pero todos se pusieron de acuerdo que era mejor dejar las diferencias entre aquelarres a un lado y colaborar con el regente.

Pero Por tres Días no hubo ningún ataque, ningún niño desaparecido, no hubo algún movimiento extraño, sin embargo luna nueva se acercaba y si Eva iba a hacer algún movimiento era cuestión de hacerlo ya.

Pero entonces ese día, apenas el sol salió por el horizonte Vincent se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba bien, tres de las Familias bajo protección no habían aparecido en el chequeo matutino, De inmediato habían fueron revisarlas y lo que encontraron fue horripilante, ambas familias masacradas, los encantamientos de sus casas habían sido vulnerados y varios de sus protectores yacían muertos junto a ellos.

-¡Maldita Sea!- gritó Vincent. -¡Alguien nos traicionó!...

Esto era malo, los niños corrían peligro de ambos lados, si lograban impedir que consiguieran a los nueve, ya no los sacrificarían, pero lo más probable era que los mataran para cubrir sus rastros, El tiempo se acababa y si las cosas se iban a poner feas de todos modos, al menos tenía que impedir que ese ser se alimentara

-Solo Falta un niño- dijo Bill mientras, aplicaba las defensas necesarias al hogar donde esconderían a los niños del aquelarre faltante…-No te preocupes, no dejaré que nadie tome a estos niños, yo mismo haré guardia.

Pero mientras Vincent los hacia entrar a la casa encantada y protegida algo muy en centro de su cabeza comenzaba a tomar forma…

XXXXXX Nueva Orleáns…… El encuentro Final XXXXXx

Bill vió como Vincent se alejaba a toda prisa de la casa de seguridad, y no tardó en darle alcance.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó.

-Creo que se donde encontrar a Eva- dijo.

-Entonces Déjame poner los encantamientos que hacen falta y Vamos a por ella.

-No lo entiendes Bill- gritó Vincent. .-Es inútil proteger la casa, Eva ya tiene lo que necesita, ¡Ella ya tiene a los nueve niños que necesita!

-¿Cómo?- dijo Bill alzando una ceja. –Nadie ha reportado…. Pero Bill también se dio cuenta de ello.- ¿Es tu aquelarre cierto?, El niño que hace falta es de tu aquelarre…. Pero… Eva no lo permitiría… ella…

-Ella esta bajo la influencia de un poder más grande que nosotros mismos- Gritó

-Pero ahora…. Ella esta camuflajeada al igual que los niños pero…

-Tú tienes un vínculo sanguíneo.- agregó Bill. –Un hechizo localizador sobre tu sangre, ¡Podemos encontrarla!... ¡Hazlo Vincent! Yo nos llevaré ahí cuanto antes.

-Solo seremos nosotros- dijo Vincent.

-Pues tendremos que bastar- agregó Bill

Vincent lanzó el hechizo localizador sobre su sangre, obviamente había una marca grande y poderosa que representaba a su persona, pero luego, un pequeño punto, uno débil y que casi no se percibía también brillaba justo en medio de los pantanos.

-Solo espero no caer sobre un nido de Cocodrilos- dijo Bill antes de tomar a Vincent y aparecerse juntos unos a unos cincuenta metros de ese lugar.

Ambos cayeron, pero Bill se llevó la peor parte, de por si aparecerse en un lugar de esa manera era complicado, llevar a alguien más había requerido un poco más de lo que había imaginado. Sin embargo lo había logrado y en verdad estaba orgulloso se eso.

Alzó su varita listo para cualquier eventualidad, Vincent también iba listo, solo que no para lo que vio ahí.

Eva estaba en el centro de todo. A su alrededor los cómplices, los traidores que habían llevado a los niños, los cuales estaban acostados todos juntos frente a una fogata de fuego azul…

Eva hacia un pequeño ritual de ligamento entre ellos, después de todo ellos tenía que morir al mismo tiempo para que esto funcionara.

LA verdad era que no tenían muchas opciones, y menos cuando estaba oscureciendo y la luna se alzaría en pocos minutos. Si los niños estaban ligados no importaba si rescataban a muchos, si tan solo uno se quedaba atrás, todos correrían peligro…

-No podemos lanzarnos así nada mas- dijo Bill.

.- ¿Qué otra opción tenemos?- dijo Vincent.- Voy a intentar romper el hechizo de vinculación, pero una vez lance mi contra hechizo ellos van a saber que estamos aquí.

Bill suspiró. No por nada había sido el mejor duelista de su generación.

-Yo te daré tiempo.

Vincent comenzó con su ritual. Y de inmediato las cosas se pusieron intensas.

Eva supo de inmediato que Vincent intentaba interrumpir su hechizo de ligamiento. Y ambos hechiceros habían quedado en medio de una batalla….

-¿Qué haces mi amor?- dijo Eva. -Hago esto por nosotros, por fin tendremos el poder que necesitamos para estar en paz,

-¡Eva, Piensa!, ¡Es nuestro hijo a quien vas a sacrificar!...

Eva rió.

-En eso te equivocas cariño, No estoy sacrificando a los niños, ellos solo van a ser un medio y cuando este ser resurja, los regresará incluso más poderosos que antes…

Vincent seguía luchando por impedir que el vínculo de los niños se uniera.

-Tu no sabes Eso Eva, esta cosas solo te está usando, no sabes si podrá traer a los niños de vuelta.

Eva Rió.

-¿Enserio lo dudas?, tu como regente, sabes que los aquelarres hacían la cosecha ¿cierto?, ¿Qué deferencia hay con esto?.. Sacrificamos para un bien y poder mayor…

-Pero eran los ancestros quien nos daban la fuerza, No Tenemos ni idea que es este ser

Y Mientras Vincent y Eva peleaban mágica y mentalmente, Bill escuchó los crujidos del pasto de los magos terrestres que se acercaban.

No vió la bola de fuego hasta que esta casi le calcina la cara, pero reaccionó a tiempo con un hechizo reflector, la bola de fuego golpeó un árbol el cual al incendiarse creo la suficiente luz para que Bill viera muy bien a sus rivales.

Eran tres brujos, dos altos y otro de baja estatura que no parecía ser más que un joven de no más de 16 años…El le podría llevar a lo mucho tres años y la verdad no le apetecía lastimar a alguien tan joven con bastante desventaja... o eso creyó, porque al lanzar un impedimenta, El chico saltó hábilmente a un costado grito algunas palabras que ciertamente no reconoció y de pronto la tierra bajo sus pies se hizo fangosa y comenzó a hundirse rápidamente.

Bill reaccionó justo a tiempo para hacerse un casco burbuja y no morir sofocado, pero el fango comenzaba a presionarlo.

-¡Asendio!- gritó. Y salió disparado del fango, solo para verse rodeado de los brujos, los cuales le lanzaron hechizos casi a quemarropa.

Bill movió su varita, Y los brujos salieron volando, LA verdad ya estaba cansado de solo defenderse, esto lo había tomado por sorpresa, siempre había creído que su estilo de magia era mucho mejor que cualquier mago con varita podría fácilmente contra uno de otro tipo pero los magos Terrestres y Ancestrales no estaban tan indefensos como pensaba, la magia terrestre era bastante competitiva pero no contra un mago como él, no con uno que había dedicado casi toda su vida escolar a fortificarse, a estudiar como loco, a leer cada uno de los libros de la biblioteca, no es que realmente aspirara a ser el mejor mago, simplemente aspiraba a ser un mago al que nunca podrías tomar desprevenido…

Ellos atacaron, pero Bill con un movimiento en espiral de su varita atrapó el hechizo y lo lanzó contra su otro enemigo, Por fin les había tomado la medida y no iba a perder.

Pero entonces los tres brujos gritaron de Dolor y cayeron al suelo Bill corrió hacia ellos y fue horrible ver como se retorcían de dolor mientras comenzaban a chuparse y al final solo quedar el cuerpo seco y sin vida.

-¡Que demonios!- y una luz azul intensa iluminó todo el cielo.

Bill corrió hasta donde Vincent, el cual estaba de rodillas con los brazos al cielo. Murmuraba su hechizo mientras se convulsionaba.

-¡Vincent! ¿Qué ocurrió?...- preguntó Bill.

-Fallé- contestó el mago todo agotado. –Eva logró vincular a los niños…. Va a sacrificarlos para alimentar a esa cosa.

Bill apretó los puños. ¿Qué podían hacer?, no había nada que le hubieran enseñado en la escuela que sirviera para detener a una energía maligna que iba a alimentarse mediante el sacrificio humano….

Vincent también estaba en las últimas, pero no podían detenerse. Ambos corrieron hacia donde Eva tenía listos a los niños para el sacrificio, Su daga estaba en lo alto y tenía a más pequeño de los 8 listo para degollar.

-¡No lo hagas!- gritó Vincent. –Eva, por favor…

-Lo hago para mantenernos a salvo- gritó Eva… -Esto es por nosotros, por nuestra familia, Vincent yo te amo y haría lo que fuera por ti….

Entonces Vincent lo comprendió. Sabía exactamente lo que tenia que hacer para arreglar la situación. Miró a Bill.

-Tienes que romper la conexión entre los niños…

Bill no entendía pero entonces Vincent caminó hacia Eva.

-Tienes razón mi amor, haces esto por nosotros….pero si sigues con este camino no hay nosotros- Vincent se arrojó contra Eva, puso su mano sobre su frente y comenzó su hechizo, iba noquearla mágicamente, a exorcizarla pero ella no lo permitió

Y con un simple movimiento de su mano, cortó la garganta de Vincent.

Eva se quedó totalmente inmóvil, En Shock, siquiera se había dado cuenta cuando su cuchillo atravesó a su esposo….

Bill tardó un segundo en reaccionar a lo que acababa de ver, quería ir en ayuda del Brujo, pero su ultimo deseo había sido que se encargara de los niños…así que ignorando a Eva la cual gritaba desesperada al cuerpo de Vincent que lentamente extinguía su vida, corrió hasta el niño más cercano, y usó el hechizo que le había permitido ser el mejor rompe maldiciones de su generación, cualquiera había pensado que el era súper genio o algo parecido, pero el hechizo más simple había resultado ser su mejor arma.

-¡Ostende!-

El hechizo que hacia visible los encantamientos, maldiciones, maleficios y Etc.,

Este realmente no hacía nada contra ellos y tampoco podía decirte exactamente el hechizo en particular, solo los hacía visibles, pero Bill había aprendido mucho de ver la energía que rodeaba a los encantamientos, la intensidad, el flujo, la densidad, incluso la manera en que la energía se movía alrededor de las cosas y objetos encantados. Y Rayos, El hechizo vinculante era un monstruo.

-¡Finnite!- gritó contra el hechizo…-Pero este no le hizo nada…. Siquiera lo perturbó un poco.

Bill tenia que pensar un poco, en términos muggles romper una maldición era como abrir una caja fuerte, necesitabas la combinación correcta para abrirla... y en este caso la combinación correcta para destruirlo, solo que este hechizo no era como los suyos, si iba a intentar romperlo tenia que conectar con ese lado de la magia que siempre había dejado de lado. Suspiró un poco y extendió ambas manos, la de su varita y la otra para poder sentir de que iba todo esto.

Sin embargo tenía que hacerlo rápido ya que a pocos metros de Ahí una nube oscura arremolinaba sobre Eva y Vincent…

Ella lloraba sobre el cuerpo de su esposo. Su poder no era suficiente para Evitar que muriera lentamente, Pero poco a poco se daba cuenta de que era lo que tenia que hacer… si este ser podría traer a los niños de vuelta, también podía salvar a Vincent, solo tenia que cumplir su parte, alimentar al ser solo tenia que acabar con esto y ya y podría tenerlos a los dos de de regreso…

Eva tomó la daga. Y con un solo movimiento acuchilló su estómago…Sin embargo no ocurrió nada. Bill lo había logrado, había roto el vínculo entre los niños…

-¡NO!- gritó Eva mirándolo con rabia. -¿Qué has hecho?,. Y le tiró con fuerza un hechizo para lastimarlo

Bill alzó su varita y ambas magias golpearon fuertemente repeliéndose mientras soltaban chispas

-Has perdido- gruñó Bill, -Detente ahora mismo…

Pero Eva miró su estomago sangrante, no podía detenerse, no ahora, no cuando su hijo y su esposo la necesitaban.

Vincent abrió los ojos, solo segundos después de que Eva le cortara el cuello, y la verdad se llevó gran susto. Al ver a los ancestros justo frente a él.

-¿Estoy Muerto?

-No exactamente, estás en el hilo que conecta este mundo con el otro, pero necesitábamos hablar contigo

-Te hemos observado regente- dijo uno de los ancestros…

-Entonces si lo han hecho porque demonios no me ayudaron, tenia que sacar esa cosa fuera de mi esposa.

-Porque ibas por el camino incorrecto- dijo otro. –No hay nada dentro de Eva, fue su propia decisión hacer lo que decidió hacer.

-Mentira- gritó Vincent. –Eva nunca….

Pero Vincent lo había sentido justo cuando intentó Exorcizar a Eva… dentro de Ella no había nada, todo lo que había hecho o había echo ella misma.

-¿Entonces que quieren? ¿Por qué me han llamado aquí?

-Nunca le ganaras si buscas ser más fuerte, Tienes que ser más inteligente, más astuto.

Vincent frunció el ceño

.-Si, Claro, mas crípticos no pueden ser, digo ¿Qué les cuesta ser directos una vez? Ustedes me llamaron pensé que tenían alguna especie de plan, pensé que me darían su poder para destruir a esa cosa……

-No se puede destruir al menos no por algún medio que sepamos.

Entonces Vincent lo comprendió….

-¡Ustedes saben que es esa cosa!,

-No una cosa- dijo uno de los ancestros. –Una persona… una bruja extremada mente poderosa hemos peleado con ella antes No la pudimos destruir pero logramos contenerla

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Vincent… -¿Cómo puedo detener a esa cosa?

-Un sacrificio, la unica manera de detenerla es con un sacrifico sobrenatural, uno que permita dormirla nuevamente, ¿Estas dispuesto a Pagar el Precio Vincent Griffith?...

-Lo estoy- dijo…

Y tras un brillo intenso, Vincent abrió los ojos, había vuelto al mundo de los vivos, la herida en su cuello había sanado lo suficiente como para poder hacer lo que necesitaba. Eva no iba a reaccionar si tenía a esa cosa susurrándole al oído…tenia que callarla de una buena vez…

Sin embargo, supo de inmediato que el precio que debía pagar no era el que esperaba.

A su lado Eva había caído, ella se desangraba por la herida de su vientre, Bill estaba inconciente a un lado, tenía una fea herida en el pecho.

-No- gritó Sosteniendo a su esposa. -¡Eva! ¿Qué has hecho?...

-Tenia que salvarte- dijo Eva…-Quería salvarte…. Ella tiene el poder…ella te ha salvado, nos salvará a todos. Eva desfallecía debido a sus Heridas y Bill cada vez estaba más pálido…

-Ella no ha hecho nada, Fueron los ancestros los que me salvaron… Eva….

Vincent veía el estómago de su esposa, ella lo había hecho, ella había matado a su propio hijo. Había dado la orden de matar a esas familias para sacrificar a los niños

Había una decisión que tomar.

Vincent, dejó a Eva y Corrió hacia Bill y trató de curar sus heridas, había salvado a los niños, había interrumpido el ritual pero Su esposa lo estaba usando como sustituto

-¡No!- gritó Vincent. ¡EVA Detén Esto!

Eva soltó una carcajada.

-Ella nos dará lo que deseemos-…

-Ella solo es muerte- gritó Vincent. Y con un movimiento de su mano, tronó el cuello de su esposa.

Eva cayó fulminada… y Bill aspiró aire fuertemente.

Vincent lo auxilió de inmediato…

XXXXXX Bill Weasly…………… en su apartamento en Londres…De regreso en Inglaterra XXXX

Bill se miró el pecho desnudo, la marca de su herida no iba a sanar nunca, la magia oscura tendía a dejar marcas permanentes y difíciles de borrar, aún le dolia un poco, pero al menos el dolor si iba a desaparecer.

Se vistió lentamente tenia que ir a trabajar y dar su reporte de lo ocurrido con su encargo. Y la verdad no estaba muy seguro de que era lo iba a decir, El grimorio un artículo de magia negra demasiado corrupto, Tras el funeral de Eva, en donde su participación en el secuestro de los niños había sido oculto y solo la habían tomado como una victima más, él y Vincent habían intentado destruirlo pero había sido en vano, usaron métodos mágicos y no mágicos, pero simplemente no pudieron romper los hechizos protectores y Bill ciertamente no iba a entregar el libro a Gringotts, los duendes tenían un comprador potencial y no iban a pasar una oportunidad de hacer negocios.

Así que lo mejor seria decir que tras desafortunados sucesos el libro el libro se había perdido. Vincent se encargaría de ocultarlo y protegerlo para que nadie más cayera en la tentación. Sin embargo había otra cosa que también tenían que alejar, El corazón latiente.

Bill sabía que no podían dejarlo caer en manos equivocadas y la verdad no confiaba demasiado que el libro y el corazón permanecieran juntos, no después de todo lo ocurrido y ambos lo acordaron, El libro se lo quedaba Vincent, pero el corazón él lo alejaría lo suficiente

Redujo el corazón al tamaño más pequeño que pudo, y lo metió en un pequeño Dije el cual colgó a su cuello, Y se lo llevó consigo, La verdad No le gustó Dejar las cosas así, pero tenia que aceptar que esta vez no habían ganado.

Eva había muerto y con su trabajo pendiendo de un hilo, Bill solo pudo hacer una cosa sonreír y esperar que esto fuera suficiente para evitar que este ser maligno nunca viera la luz del día.

XXXXX The Hollow…..LA noche que el Stefan, Kol y Hendrick volvieron a la vida. XXXXXX.

Una oportunidad…. Una abertura… tantas almas temerosas y listas para ser corrompidas… solo un suspiro, un rumor de su voz pudo salir esa noche… solo necesitaba encontrar oídos dispuestos a escucharla, ella iba a volver…. De una manera u otra….


	10. parte 10

Harry Potter, The Originals y The Vampire Diaries son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños.

Antes que todo gracias por leer este fic.

Linajes por Lars Black

Cosas a tomar en cuenta

Este fic es atemporal, situado en tiempos más actuales, algunos sucesos, personas, personalidades y Lore pueden variar para adaptarse a la historia.

En esta historia el tipo de Hombre lobo más común es el tipo Lycan de Remus. Tras los sucesos de la temporada 3 de los originales donde cazaron a las manadas del tipo sangre maldita para obtener su veneno quedaron muy reducidos y se compactan secretamente en sus clanes en comunidades aisladas.

Cronología hasta el momento:

Hace un poco más de 1000 años:

-Daliah y Esther hacen un pacto, Fertilidad a cambio del todos los primogénitos del linaje.

-Daliah toma a Freya como su primer pago y viaja por Europa acumulando poder, Se topa con Gryffindor y Slytherin y tienen una pelea.

-Gryffindor y Slytherin, junto a Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff deciden fundar Hogwarts.

-Kol de 15 años conoce a dos brujas de Varita,

-Hendrick muere y Esther crea a los Originales.

Hace 200 años

-gracias a un artefacto familiar descubren que Iza Malfoy tuvo un hijo Squib y le es arrebatado

Hace 100 años

-Freya conoce de vista por primera vez a sus hermanos.

-Klaus manda a Dormir a Kol.

Antes de una fatídica noche de Halloween:

-Tom Ryddle regresa de su primer año en Hogwarts y conoce a un a bruja terrestre que le muestra otro tipo de magia.

-Lord Voldemort encuentra la Diadema de Ravenclaw y tras romper un poderoso encantamiento dentro de esta, logra completar su 5 horrorcrux.

-Tras la muerte de su padre Remus Lupin lanza un encantamiento desmemorizante a su madre para que pueda continuar con una vida muggle ordinaria.

-Hope Howell se casa con Thomas Avery y Adopta a Beth como su hija.

-Narcisa Malfoy da a luz a Gemelos idénticos, pero uno es Squib y tras quitárselo modifican su memoria.

\- Lily Potter descubre que espera a su segundo hijo.

-En un Bar James lidia con un ataque de criaturas supernaturales. Elijah y Klaus lo dejan vivir.

-Elijah descubre a la Doppelganger petrova y se marcha a Mistic Falls.

Una fatídica noche de Halloween.

-James muere.

-Lily lanza un hechizo de traslación de cuerpo y salva a su hijo no nato.

-Beth Avery termina embarazada sin saber ¿Por qué?.

Tras una fatídica noche de HAlloween. A la actualidad.

-Remus huye de Inglaterra y viaja por el mundo sumido en tristeza.

-Nace Tom Avery y muestra signos de magia a muy temprana edad.

-Harry de 8 años encuentra la foto de su bisabuelo en el Atico.

-Remus llega a Mystic Fall donde pelea a lado de sus nuevos amigos. Y decide quedarse a vivir aquí.

-Muere Stefan.

\--Elena resucita y Caroline Funda el internado.

-Bill Weasley recién graduado de Hogwarts y Vincent Griffith tienen un altercado con the Hollow en Nueva Orleáns

-Haley llega al internado donde logran traer a los originales de regreso al mundo. Ellos Van por Klaus a Nueva Orleáns.

-Bonnie conoce a Tom y a Beth y les aconseja ir al internado en Mystic Falls

-Los originales lanzan un hechizo para ubicar a Daliah y descubren a un nuevo Mikaelson en Inglaterra

-Damon Descubre que Tom es un familiar lejano al ser el Ultimo Doppelganger de Silas.

-Rebekah y Davina descubren un hechizo para traer de regreso a Kol y de paso a Stefan pero necesitaran a Tom para eso.

-Elijah, Nik y Freya logran salvar a Harry de las manos de Daliah.

-Gracias al Poder de De Harry, Hope y Tom…. Kol, Stefan y Hendrick logran revivir.

-Con el poder de la familia logran derrotar a Daliah.

Parte 10

Xxxxxxx Regresando a Mystic Falls XXXXXXX

El viaje de regreso a Mystic Falls había sido bastante agotador… la verdad conducir por tantos estados no era lo que tenían en mente pero el numero de personas agotadas superaba por mucho al numero de personas que podían llevarlos a toda velocidad.

Caroline, Damon se turnaban el volante mientras que los pasajeros dormitaban en los asientos de atrás. Remus y Tom eran los que más tiempo pasaban dormidos, después de todo el niño había agotado su energía mágica de una manera sublime y Remus había sido atacado por magia tan oscura que era un milagro que solo requiriera dormir para sanarse. Bonnie de vez en cuado tomaba el volante pero Beth aún no estaba muy segura de hacerlo, sabía conducir pero todavía no se acostumbraba del todo a la dirección del Tráfico y a la posición del volante.

Sin embargo la mayor preocupación de Damon y Caroline era Stefan, el Vampiro había estado muy callado desde que lo habían traído de regreso, tal vez había sido demasiado para él o Tal vez todavía estaba en Shock ya que la ultima vez que se habían visto Stefan se había sacrificado en lugar de Damon para salvar a todos.

Caroline por su parte no sabía como tomar esto. Técnicamente Stefan era su esposo, se habían casado el día de su muerte, lo amaba, de eso no había duda, pero había pasado tanto tiempo y ella misma había luchado para superarlo. ¿Acaso el tiempo pasaba igual en el más allá?. No lo sabía y ¿Cómo preguntarle? Si su relación todavía estaba en pie si ella misma dudaba.

-¿Esto es real cierto?- dijo Stefan de pronto. -¿Aun no estoy muy seguro?

-¡Claro que es Real!- gritó Damon mirándolo directo a los ojos.

-¿En que fantasía del mas allá tendrías un hermano humano y a un mini tú brujo al mismo tiempo?.

Stefan sonrió.

-En verdad te extrañe hermano, - Y ambos se abrazaron, Stefan sintió el calor en el cuerpo de Damon, su pulso, su corazón latiente. La sensación fue muy extraña pero también muy agradable. Su hermano realmente había tomado la cura para estar con Elena. –No me acostumbro a todos los cambios…

-Pues acostúmbrate rápido- contestó Damon. – porque no vas a creer lo que Caroline le hizo a nuestra casa, yo que tu me movía rápido y hacia valer mis derechos de esposo para poder reclamarla cuanto antes.

Caroline fulminó con la mirada a Damon.

-La casa es de Caroline y punto Damon.- dijo Stefan.

Pero entonces Stefan sintió una mirada penetrante sobre él. Tom había despertado y se le había quedado mirando fijamente y la verdad ese era el otro tema sensible..¿Como iba a tratar con Tom?, Desde el primer segundo que lo había visto sabía quien era. Y aunque realmente no habían tenido tiempo de hablar cuando salieron del velo una vez derrotaron a Daliah las presentaciones quedaron de lado ya que había muchísimo encubrimiento que hacer y mientras él y los otros vampiros trataban a los heridos y les modificaban la memoria. Pudo ver como Tom era llevado con los otros niños para ser tratado y poder recuperar el dedo que había sacrificado para traerlo de regreso, El niño había estado dormido cuando subieron a la SUV y había dormido la mayoría del trayecto

Pero ahora Tom lo veía fijamente con aquellos ojos verde esmeralda de ambos.

-Soy Stefan mucho gusto.- y estiro su mano.

-Soy Tom- contestó el niño de inmediato dándole su mano.

Ambos se quedaron quietos unos segundos, a la mano de Tom apenas le estaba creciendo el dedo faltante.

-Siento tanto que hayas tenido que pasar por esto….

Pero los ojos de Tom brillaron intensamente.

-¡Somos Familia!- dijo seguro.

Los ojos de Stefan desviaron un poco la mirada.

-Pero también somos algo más ¿Lo sabes?

\- somos clones mágicos. Eso lo sé muy bien- respondió Tom. –ME lo explicaron,…

-¿Y Esto no te asusta?.

-¿Por qué?- respondió Tom.- Que seamos Clones no importa. Yo soy yo, tú eres tú.

-¡Te adoro Tom!- dijo Damon desde su asiento delantero.

Stefan no estaba muy seguro si Tom realmente entendía lo que significaba todo esto, después de todo era un niño de 8 años, ¿Qué tanto podía entender con esa edad?, él a los 8…….. y entonces Comprendió. El del problema era él, no era que tuviera algo en contra de Tom, sino el hecho de querer compararlo consigo mismo. Para tratar con él tenia que pensar de manera distinta, Tom no era él, así como él no era Silas.

Stefan suspiró tranquilo.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué opinas? Asi te veras a los 17 años.

Tom sonrió.

-Voy a tener mucha suerte con las niñas.

Damon soltó una pequeña risa que hizo que Caroline lo mirara a muerte. Caroline empezaba a tener una pequeña migraña, Tom podía ser fisicamente idéntico a Stefan pero algo le decía que tenía a un pequeño Damon en potencia.

El resto del camino fue más relajado, todos contaban sus experiencias, incluso Remus que despertó en varias ocasiones y escuchaba un poco asombrado la historia de Tom sobre como el y los niños Mikaelson habían abierto el Velo.

XXXXX. Hendrick Mikaelson…. Hace mil años XXXXXXXX

Cuando Hendrick Mikaelson nació hubo fiesta en su pueblo, después de Todo era el hijo del jefe. Y Mikael ciertamente lo esperaba con ansias ya que sus otros hijos no habían sido lo que esperaba.

Finn era demasiado apegado a Esther y siempre hacia lo que ella decía, Elijah era otra cosa, un hijo del que cualquiera pudiera estar orgulloso, fuerte, listo y decidido. Tal vez demasiado listo para su gusto ya que todo el tiempo parecía querer antagonizarlo, Luego Niklaus cuya debilidad era una vergüenza para toda la familia. Y ni que decir de Kol, que había seguido el camino de las artes paganas de su madre y era de poco fiar, La única que valía la pena de todos era Rebekah, pero la niña de sus ojos nunca iba a liderar por lo que Hendrick era su esperanza de tener un hijo líder.

Y Desde muy pequeño fue criado en las artes de la caza, la pelea. Hendrick pasaba la mayoría de su tiempo con su padre, Criándolo bajo Hierro para que fuera fuerte, durante años le inculcó la doctrina de que el más fuerte era el lideraba . Pero había una cosa que Mikael no sabía de su hijo y eso era que el joven Mikaelson era un prodigioso hechicero.

Por más que quiso alejarlo de Esther Hendrick había desarrollado su lado mágico desde muy temprana edad y aunque al principio había estado muerto de miedo y quiso ocultarlo a todo costa, Kol lo había descubierto cuando accidentalmente hizo estallar el montón de leña que habían estado apilando toda la mañana.

Hendrick pensó que su Hermano lo delataría, pero fue todo lo contrario, Kol también era un brujo y comenzó a enseñarle todo lo que sabía. Aquello había sido su secreto por muchos años… una parte de él envidiaba a su hermano ya que podía practicar la magia libremente y aunque el también quería hacerlo tenia mucho miedo a las represalias de su padre ya que Mikael siempre rechazaba a Kol por eso.

Por los siguientes Años las cosas no cambiaron mucho. Mikael fue muy firme en la educación de Hendrick, y para cuando cumplió los 11 años ya era un experto guerrero y cazador y acompañaba a su padre a todas partes La verdad Hendrick odiaba asistir a las cacerías, salvo cuando se reunían con el manada del Lobo ubicada al sur… Hendrick había escuchado los rumores sobre este clan, se decía que su sangre estaba maldita y en luna llena se transformaban en bestias sin conciencia, lo cual parecía una gran desventaja, pero no lo era ya que el resto del tiempo poseían gran fuerza y velocidad sobrehumana que los hacía poderosos y temidos entre todos los clanes.

Ellos y su pueblo tenían varios pactos de comercio y no agresión. LA verdad Hendrick quedó un poco desilusionado al ver que ciertamente eran un poco salvajes. Pero cuando un chico solo un poco más grande que él Salió corriendo desde el bosque persiguiendo a una presa y saltando sobre ella para derribarla solo con sus manos, Hendrick supo que ellos eran otra cosa..

El chico era alto y rubio, pero tenia unos ojos negros tan profundos como la noche, Hendrick ciertamente no podía dejar de mirarlo, Había algo que no supo explicarse en ese momento, Y cuando llegó con su presa cargada en el hombro, otro hombre Rubio lo alcanzó.

-Boraj- dijo Mikael saludando. –Tu hijo se ve saludable.

Hendrick no podía negarlo, así como tampoco que todo esto había destapado su curiosidad al extremo. Su viaje no duró Mucho y cuando regresaron a casa, Hendrick corrió con Kol para contarle todo lo que había visto, Kol estaba convencido de que los rumores eran ciertos pero en realidad nunca había visto nada. El Clan del Lobo emigró un poco más cerca de su pueblo, y por las noches se oían los aullidos. Nadie decía nada certero pero Mikael había implementado la regla de no salir a los bosques durante las lunas llenas.

Hendrick estuvo al pendiente y durante las noches de luna llena, podía oir el aullar de los lobos y todo el tiempo se imaginaba a los miembros del Clan transformándose. Se imaginaba a Boraj y a su hijo tomando su forma bestial y luego regresando… aquello debía ser espeluznante pero a la vez muy mágico. Tenía que verlo pero nunca se atrevería a desobedecer a su padre.

Durante varios meses fantaseo con ello, y más porque sus lecciones de magia se habían detenido indefinidamente ya que se había peleado Con Kol debido a que su hermano había estado muy metido en sus técnicas para crear objetos mágicos, Kol había estado obsesionado con la magia de varita y cuando por fin había creado una él la había pisado accidentalmente.

Hendrick Salio tan enfadado que siquiera se había dado cuenta que otro de sus hermanos venia en la misma dirección y se toparon de frente y Ambos cayeron al piso, un montón de figuras de madera rodaron por todas partes.

Hendrick comenzó a levantarlas y se dio cuenta de que eran animales, pero WOW, vaya animales..

-Son muy buenas- dijo de Pronto. Y miró a su hermano mayor Klaus el cual tenía un semblante un poco serio.

Hendrick en realidad no había pasado mucho tiempo con sus hermanos mayores. De por si se llevaba 7 años con Kol. Con los otros era tanta la diferencia que solo se habían tratado lo suficiente. Tal vez un poco mas con Elijah al que admiraba por su fuerza y habían cazado juntos varias veces. Pero Klaus era otra cosa, su padre solo tenía desprecio y humillación para Klaus y rara vez lo dejaba acercarse. Sabía que tenia un lado artístico pero al ver las figuras.. Recordó con mucho cariño los juguetes con los que jugaba cuando era niño. Siempre se había preguntado de donde habían salido…

-¿Tu las hiciste cierto? Las mías, las que tenia cuando era un niño pequeño.

-Pensé que te gustarían- dijo Klaus. –Me extraño que Mikael no las usara para encender el fuego.

Hendrick soltó una carcajada.

-Bueno, entonces muchas gracias hermano, me gustaron mucho.

Niklaus sonrió.

-Que bueno que alguien las aprecie.

-Que va- dijo Hendrick. –Son muy buenas seguro hay muchas personas que les gustaría tener una…Niklaus, ¿Por qué no te ayudo a terminarlas?. Padre no está y tengo tiempo libre.

-Pensé que estabas haciendo cosas con Kol.-

-Me pelee con kol.

Ahora Nik soltó la carcajada.

-¿Quién no se pelea con Kol?-.

Hendrick nunca hubiera creído que pudiera llevarse tan bien con Niklaus, se llevaban bastantes años y eran tan diferentes, pero con él hacía lo que no hacia con sus otros hermanos, con Niklaus era tan fácil platicar de lo que fuera, era raro ya que Nik siempre era tan reservado con otros pero cuando estaban juntos eran tan sencillo hablar. Él le contó sobre su Arte, y Hendrick sobre su fascinación por ver a los lobos, y aunque todavía no estaba muy seguro también le contó lo que le había sucedió el día que conoció al hijo de Boraj, ser tan abiertos sobre sus sentimientos hacia bastante unica su relación y tal vez eso era lo que le había estado abriendo los ojos todo este tiempo, se volvieron muy unidos, estaba a punto de cumplir 13 años y toda su vida había admirado a su padre pero ahora, podía ver como era realmente, como trataba a sus hermanos, a Nik... entendía perfectamente porque Elijah se revelaba todo el tiempo, porque Kol era tan distante con la aldea.

El también quería cosas, quería practicar su magia abiertamente, pero sobre todo quería verlos, quería ver a los hombres lobo, y lo iba a hacer solo que no sabía exactamente como burlar a los guardias que su padre montaba todas as noches de luna llena.

Sin embargo una tarde antes de su cumpleaños 13, Nik llegó sonriendo pícaramente.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Hendrick.

-Tengo tu regalo adelantado de cumpleaños-

-¿Enserio?- dijo el chico de cabellos oscuros.

Nik puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Hendrick.

-¿Qué te parece si hoy nos escabullimos antes del anochecer y vemos por fin a los hombres lobo transformarse?.

Los ojos de Hendrick brillaron.

-¿En serio? ¿Cómo?.

-Tu déjamelo a mi- respondió Niklaus. –Llevo años escapándome, se por donde salir tu solo ve al Roble Blanco una hora antes del anochecer.

El Corazón de Hendrick latió a mil, y a la hora establecida se dirigió al Roble blanco en donde Nik ya lo esperaba con un morral lleno de provisiones.

-¿Y eso?...

-Ya lo veras.- dijo Nik. Y le hizo la seña de lo que lo siguiera en silencio.

Hendrick estaba muy asombrado de que Nik supiera exactamente por donde escabullirse, y para su sorpresa lograron pasar a los guardias sin que estos se dieran cuenta de que habían salido.

Viajaron un poco al sur adentrándose en el bosque, y cuando Nik le hizo la seña se detuvieron…

-¿Y aquí?...

-Aquí subimos- respondió Nik y comenzó a trepar un árbol. Hendrick solo lo siguió y cuando ya estuvieron bastante alto notó una pequeña plataforma que estaba escondida entre las ramas.-

-¿Qué es esto?- dijo Hendrick un poco sorprendido.

-De aquí se ve el claro donde se junta la manada. Ellos no nos ven por las hojas.

-¡Gracias Nik!- y Hendrick lo abrazó con fuerza. Ambos se acomodaron y esperaron a que el día terminara y sucedió exactamente lo que Hendrick esperaba.

El clan del Lobo se había reunido en el claro. Y Aunque no eran todos, pero su numero si llegaba a 10 personas, entre ellas Boraj y su Hijo, que tras un año había crecido bastante y su cabello rubio lo tenia casi tan largo con el de él.

Hendrick se sintió un poco incómodo cuando comenzó a desvestirse, pero no tuvo tiempo de desviar la mirada ya que el sol se había ocultado por completo y una luna llena se asomaba por el cielo sin ninguna nube que bloqueara su luz.

El sonido que se escuchó le puso la piel de gallina. Los miembros de la manada comenzaron a gruñir, a gemir mientras cada uno de sus huesos se quebraba para pasar del hombre y adoptar la forma de la bestia.

Hendrick se quedó con la boca abierta. Aquellos no eran lobos normales eran al menos el doble de su tamaño… pero uno de ellos, el hombre al que había reconocido como líder del Clan se había trasformado de tal manera que era casi el doble del tamaño de los demás.

Hendrick miró a su hermano el cual estaba igual de hipnotizado que él…

Esta iba a ser una larga noche ya que ellos no regresarían a la normalidad hasta la mañana siguiente. Ahora comprendía el porque Nik había llevado provisiones. Comida, mantas

Durante la noche observaron a varios de los Hombres lobo hacer muchas cosas. Cazar, jugar, los vieron ir tras una presa en manada.

A la mitad de la noche, Hendrick se recostó un poco pero Nik estuvo en guardia, despertándolo bruscamente pero tapándole la boca. Para que bajara su voz.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Hendrick.

-No lo sé- respondió Niklaus.

Pero aquello no parecía ser bueno, los Diez lobos se habían reunido en el claro pero todos gruñían y preparaban sus colmillos y garras para atacar… Hendrick abrió los ojos como platos cuando la manada comenzó a caminar hacia donde ellos…. Gruñían y sus ojos estaban llenos de agresividad, El más grande parecía que miraba directamente hacia ellos

XXXXX Hendrick Mikaelson……. Una semana después de regresar a la vida….XXXXX

Hendrick abrió los ojos, oficial mente había cumplido 13 hacia una semana. Y esta había sido la semana más bizarra de su vida, de hecho haber resucitado no era nada extraño a comparación, la verdad era como si su muerte no hubiera ocurrido, el más allá le era confuso, sabía que estaba muerto pero la noción del tiempo no le había afectado, de hecho no recordaba casi nada de su tiempo ahí, era como si su muerte hubiera sido tan violenta que había entrado en una especie de negación. Simplemente no avanzaba y se había quedado estancado y no fue hasta que se vió arrastrado por la abertura en el Velo que regresó su conciencia. Aquello había sido como ver una batalla campal, todos los espíritus ansiosos de tener un poco del mundo de los vivos. Él sabía que era en vano intentarlo, había estudiado suficiente magia para saber que regresar no era tan sencillo si no tenias ayuda del otro lado. Pero entonces, cuando vió a Kol correr hacia el velo su espíritu ardió tan intensamente que su hermano giró para verlo…

Fue una explicación rápida de lo que había estado sucediendo. Y ¿Qué tenia que perder?, Corrió junto a su hermano sin embargo al llegar al velo este no lo dejaba pasar…. Ya se había resignado cuando de pronto sintió como el velo lo jaló y regresó al mundo de los vivos…

Ahí su semana comenzó a ponerse muy extraña, primero tuvieron que derrotar a una tia que siquiera conocía, que después de robarse a una hermana que no conocía intentaba robarse a su sobrina y a su descendiente. No preguntó mucho pero si se trataba de salvar a sus hermanos haría lo que fuera.

Luego las cosas se pusieron más extrañas…. Para empezar ¡habían pasado más de mil años!... y aunque enterarse de que su madre había convertido a sus hermanos en Seres sobrenaturales llamados Vampiros para que fueran más fuertes que los seres sobrenaturales que lo habían matado, más extraño era verlos con esas ropas, y con el cabello tan corto.

El mundo ya no era el mismo, el ruido, las luces que no eran naturales que iluminaban la noche. Gente atrapada en cajas planas, agua fría o caliente saliendo como lluvia saliendo de tuberías al tan solo abrirlas, todo este mundo era mágico en más de un sentido.

Al principio fue duro acostumbrarse a verse con esa ropa y con el cabello tan corto. Salir a la calle y ver a tanta gente y tan distinta. ¡Incluso había gente con cabellos morados, rosas o azules… Ver la comida que llegaba lista a la mesa y no tener que ir a cazarla o recolectarla. Toda su vida se había entrenado para ser buen cazador y ahora parecía que nada de eso le iba a servir. Una parte de él pedía regresar a su tiempo, pero cuando veía a su familia reunirse para cenar y todos reir, platicar, hacer bromas… sabía que esto era mil veces mejor.

Y más cuando En una reunión familiar. Se había decidido que era tiempo de que Harry y Hope descubrieran el alcance de sus poderes…Su hermana mayor También era una poderosa bruja y ella les iba a enseñar todo.

Hendrick de inmediato se apuntó para sorpresa de todos menos de Kol, el cual simplemente alzó los hombros diciendo que ese no era un secreto suyo como para andar divulgándolo.

Sin embargo eso no quitaba el renglón el hecho de que Elijah quería que ellos no solo recibieran educación mágica, por lo que su hermano mayor se encargaría de enseñarles lo que consideraba tenían que saber…

Sin embargo lo que Hendrick más apreciaba era pasar las tardes en el estudio de Nik. Su hermano los llevaba para que los tres sacaran todo su sentir mediante el arte.

Hendrick sonrió cuando notó que Klaus todavía tallaba figuras… La verdad todo esto era bueno… todo esto….Y Hendrick comenzó a sentirse muy mal, todo le dio vueltas y cayó inconsciente.

No despertó hasta unas horas después con mucha fiebre y todo su cuerpo le dolia mucho. estaba muy pálido y sentía que se moría., sus hermanos no se había dado cuenta de que ya había despertado y hablan en el pasillo.

-¿Qué le ocurre?- preguntó Klaus a Freya. –¿La resurrección no funcionó?.

-No lo creo- respondió la Bruja. –Kol no ha mostrado ningún problema y hablé con Caroline, Stefan también se encuentra bien.

Klaus apretó sus puños.

-Hendrick es humano,- dijo Klaus. –Tal vez para él fue distinto.

Hedrick sintió un hueco en el estomago.. ¿y si después de todo iba a morir nuevamente?. No lo queria, por fin tenia a su familia feliz, no iba a soportar hacerlos sufrir nuevamente. Sobre todo a Nik, ya que sabía lo que su hermano sentía. La verdad no recordaba mucho del momento de su muerte, pero si recordaba lo feliz que había sido cuando Nik lo llevó al Bosque. Pero ese día había muerto y Nik se había culpado.

No era justo, no quería morir pero al parecer no había mucho que pudiera hacer ya que volvió a quedar inconsciente.

Sin embargo a la mañana siguiente despertó como nuevo, la fiebre había bajado y era como si nada hubiera sucedido. Todos estaban demasiado crédulos, y no entendían nada, no lo iban a dejar de vigilar, pero estaban felices de que estuviera bien, el día pasó tranquilo y por la noche todos se reunieron para cenar. Bajó un poco tarde debido a que tuvo unos problemas con su ropa, pero mientras bajaba las escaleras y veía a su familia. Se detuvo en seco….Sintió un fuerte palpitar, alzó la mirada al cielo, tras el ataque de Daliah habían remodelado en salón, como gran parte del techo había volado en pedacitos habían decidido poner un pequeño tragaluz, algo irónico ya que la mayoría de los residente de la casa eran vampiros.

Hendrick miró el Cielo, una gran y majestuosa luna comenzaba a salir y su luz bañaba a todos con intensidad….

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó Rebekah…

Pero Hendrick no contestó, el chico acababa de recordar como había muerto.

((((Los lobos se acercaban a ellos, Sentía un miedo atroz ya que parecía que querían saltar sobre ellos, Nik lo había puesto a cubierto y había sacado una pequeña daga. Estaba listo para saltar al combate si los lobos se atrevían a atacarlos…

Pero entonces lo sintió, un aliento fétido tras de él, y la saliva infecciosa escurriendo por su hombro.

Hendrick se quedó paralizado al verlo. Bajando por la copa del árbol una criatura, mitad hombre mitad bestia, de largos colmillos. La bestia se acercaba a Nik, pero su voz se había perdido en el miedo.

\- ¡NIK!- gritó pero fue demasiado tarde. Su hermano siquiera había podido reaccionar cuando la criatura le dio el zarpaso en el costado, no lo hirió peor el golpe fue tan fuerte que Salió volando golpeado con varias ramas antes de caer en el suelo inconciente.

Hendrick sin pensarlo saltó a las ramas bajas y luego al suelo, corrió hasta su hermano el cual estaba inconciente.

La criatura bajó del árbol fácilmente pero en vez de ir contra los lobos se lanzó contra ellos , Hendrick sintió terror, pero no huiria, protegería a su hermano, y lo iba a hacer con todo lo que tenía, llamó a la unica arma disponible, LA daga de Nik y esta voló a su mano justo a tiempo para defenderse, sin embargo no fue necesario ya que uno de los grandes lobos saltó sobre la bestia mordiéndolo en el brazo y haciendo que perdiera el control cayendo a un costado. El corazón de Hendrick latió a mil, pensó por un segundo que podrían salvarse pero no fue así, la batalla era sangrienta. La bestia mató al hombre lobo como si nada, de un solo zarpaso le arrancó la cabeza, los otros lobos atacaron violentamente, apenas si podía ver algo

Uno de los lobos aulló y luego su voz se extinguió, Entonces reconoció al lobo de cabellos dorados, no era muy grande, debía ser el hijo de Boraj… la bestia lo tenia acorralado, Hendrick vio la pequeña daga en su mano, y la arrojó precisa en el ojo de la bestia la cual aulló de dolor pero eso no detuvo su instinto asesino y ahora dirigió todo su ataque contra él. Hendrick estaba indefenso, no había nada entre la criatura y él… sintió impotencia, pero justo cuando la tenía encima recordó que él también era fuerte, ¡Diablos era un maldito Mago! . Hendrick sintió como los colmillos de la bestia se enterraban en su hombro y sus garras alcanzaban a cortar la piel de su brazo justo cuando canalizó todo el poder que tenía y creó una enorme bola de fuego que hizo que la bestia estallara en flamas, esta gruñó, chillo y salió corriendo mientras que dos de los lobos restantes corrieron tras ella para intentar rematarla..

Hubo varios aullidos , y Hendrick cayó desfallecido, la mordedura había sido muy profunda y el zarpaso era malo, pero no tanto, había visto a su madre curar heridas peores solo estaba feliz de ver que el sol lentamente comenzaba a salir por el horizonte.

Vio a Nik y suspiró aliviado de que todavía respiraba.

Escuchó un crujido y luego pudo ver como los hombre lobo regresaban a su cuerpos humanos, uno de ellos se acercó rápidamente, Hendrick sonrió al ver el largo cabello rubio.

-¡Padre!, hijo del jefe Mikael,- -Tenemos que ayudarlo..

Pero Boraj lo detuvo.

-No, el demonio lo ha tomado- contestó- ya no pertenece aquí

Hendrick no entendía nada. ¿De que demonio hablaban?

-Pero tenemos que hacer algo-

El Líder del grupo se acercó. Hendrick lo reconoció su nombre era Ansel

-Solo podemos hacer una cosa por él, lo que tiene dentro nunca lo va a dejar libre, es demasiado peligroso incluso para nosotros no debe existir

Hendrick soltó una lágrima, comprendía lo que estaba a punto de pasar)))

Hendrick estaba parado en la escalera y una lágrima escurrió por su rostro antes de doblarse de Dolor y empezar a convertirse en un Lycan.


	11. parte 11

Harry Potter, The Originals, Vampire Diaries son propiedad de sus respectivos Creadores.

Antes que todo gracias por leer este fic.

Linajes por LarsBlack

Cosas a tomar en cuenta:

Este fic es atemporal, situado en tiempos más actuales, algunos personajes, lugares, fechas, personalidades y Lore pueden ser modificados para adaptarse a la historia.

Aunque estamos muy alejados de los Sucesos ocurridos en LEGACIES, y puede que no sucedan nunca ya que contradicen casi todo el Lore de Harry Potter, tomaré algunos rastros de Personalidad de las Mellizas. El poder de Absorción mágica es muy dinámico

Xxxxxxxxxx Mystic Falls….un día antes de la Luna llena… XXXXXX

Habían pasado casi dos semanas desde el regreso de Stefan a Mystic Falls y las cosas volvían a una normalidad que parecía extraña.

Beth tenía una fuerte migraña que no había podido quitarse, después de todo no había dormido toda la noche ya que era una semana de Festividades y Eventos importantes, una fiesta de adolescentes local se había convertido en zona de desastre y habían recibido llamadas de emergencia de adolescentes Por lo que estaba hecha polvo, sin embargo le tocaba día de descanso y maldijo un poco cuando recordó que había prometido a Tom que las gemelas podían venir este fin de semana a Casa ya que quería enseñarles su colección de videojuegos antes de que entraran nuevamente a clases.

Suspiro un poco y se tomó unas pastillas para el dolor. Dormiría un poco antes de ir al internado por los chicos…

Y así en la mañana condujo hasta el lugar pero se topó con una escena muy curiosa mientras esperaba a los niños

Damon y Caroline discutían un poco

Las clases reanudaban en una semana y aunque Damon insistía que su trabajo de Docente era necesario para las futuras generaciones de seres Sobrenaturales. Nunca esperó que Caroline le asignara dar una clase tan aburrida como Historia

-No voy a dejar que te salgas con la tuya Forbes- Le Gritó Damon a Caroline mientras ascendía al segundo piso. –Quieres aburrirme a muerte para que renuncie voluntariamente, pero me voy a convertir en el mejor maestro de Historia, Después de todo que es más sanguinario que la historia.

Caroline suspiró un poco, Damon era el menor de los problemas que tenía, Los vampiros no parecían muy interesados en unirse a la escuela, después de todo no era tan común ver vampiros tan jóvenes recién convertidos y los que encontraban ya tenían bastante tiempo siendo vampiros y no les interesaba llevar una vida estudiantil, Pero Caroline no se iba a rendir en ese aspecto, ella era el caso viviente de que con el apoyo correcto podías ser guiado por el camino del bien ya que sin el apoyo de todos sus amigos no estaba segura de cómo hubiera terminado al ser convertida con apenas 17 años y buscar jóvenes vampiros recién convertidos que necesitan todo el apoyo posible iba a ser una de sus prioridades. Sin embargo cada vez tenían más alumnos, el número de jóvenes brujos crecía y ni que decir de sus residentes lobos, ya tenían cinco

Remus y Clay eran del tipo Lycan mágico, que era el más peligroso ya que ellos eran capaces de transmitir su licantropía y Luego estaba Gio que a pesar de ser tan joven ya había activado su maldición. El caso de Gio era muy peculiar ya tras accidentalmente haber matado a un compañero de clase mientras jugaban en las escaleras. Se convirtió en lobo sacando un susto de muerte a su familia adoptiva. Ellos no lo habían abandonado y de inmediato lo apoyaron para que pudiera controlar sus impulsos.

Y Jeremy había traído recientemente a don jóvenes, Laura y Cyrus a los cuales había salvado de unos cazadores ellos tenían 14 y 17 respectivamente, no tenían manada y siquiera sabían que eran sobrenaturales hasta que se convirtieron.

Jeremy había regresado al campo para tratar de encontrar a más chicos que necesitaran ayuda, pero le había insistido a Caroline que tenia que agregar a currículo escolar defensa personal, los chicos no solo debían valerse de sus poderes, ya que los cazadores sabían como explotar las debilidades de cada uno y debían tener más maneras de defenderse.

Caroline sabía que eso era cierto, necesitaba una manera de ampliar un poco ese aspecto pero por el momento tenia que preocuparse por la luna llena que se les venia encima.

La escuela tenía todo lo necesario para ayudar a ambos tipos, Sin embargo no tener que preocuparse por las niñas era una bendición. Miró a Beth esperando en la entrada y se acercó con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Ya están listas- dijo Caroline. –Estoy segura pasaran un buen rato..

-Por supuesto- Contestó Beth. –Videojuegos y Pizza Mas normal no puede se….. pero Beth se quedó callada cuando vio a Remus salir de su despacho se veía cansado y demacrado, Como si estuviera punto de desfallecer…

-¿Qué le ocurrió a Remus? ¿Acaso la magia negra?...

Caroline hizo cara de pocos amigos.

-¡PFFF que va!.. de eso salió bastante rápido. Está debilitándose a propósito, se envenena con esa poción Matalobos que consiguió cuando fue al asentamiento mágico cerca de Oddville.

-¿Por qué hace eso?..

-Por la semana de festividades- contesto Caroline. –Sabe que mañana el bosque va a estar lleno de chicos y aunque ya le dije que todo lo tenemos preparado y sellado mágicamente quiere estar lo suficientemente débil para no ser un peligro mayor…

Beth quiso encararlo y decirle que medio matarse era una estupidez descomunal pero ya no pudo hacerlo porque las niñas bajaban todas sonrientes y Tom y su madre los esperaban en casa.

Se despidió de Caroline y salieron de la escuela.

Tom estaba leyendo un poco mientras las mellizas llegaban, se había sentido un poco extraño desde que habían regresado a Mystic Falls, al principio creyó que solo era cansancio ya que realmente había usado mucha magia para revivir a Stefan y más cuando se había unido a Freya y a la Familia original para Derrotar a Daliah… pero no era cansancio su magia había regresado por completo pero no dejaba de sentir que algo hacia falta, se sentía partido de una forma que no podía explicar y hacía dos días creyó encontrar la respuesta.

Desde que se habían mudado a Mystic Falls todo había sido magia en su vida, Todo…había estado tan metido en la escuela, en las clases, aprendiendo, resucitando gente, peleando con brujas malvadas que siquiera se había acordado que el siguiente libro de su saga Favorita ya había salido a la venta, tenia una semana en las librerías y él siquiera se acordaba hasta que lo vio cuando fueron a pasear a Centro de la ciudad.

Se sintió tan culpable y hasta llegó a pensar que no le gustaría ya que, bueno, eso era fantasía y él en realidad tenía magia, en realidad podía hacer pociones, pero no había sido así, el libro le había encantado, podía ponerse en la piel de su protagonista mientras viajaba al mundo belicoso de Ardania y fusionaba los Cristales centrales de los mundos de Guerra y lograba despertar al Titán….Archi Willbender había tomado la difícil decisión que cambio por completo las Reglas de la Batalla por la tabla maestra.

Aquello había sido tan maravilloso que había devorado el libro en dos días y lo había hecho sentir completo, entonces supuso ese era su problema, todo había sido magia y no había tenido tiempo de hacer las cosas que siempre le habían gustado, leer, jugar video juegos, ver su serie favorita, podía ser Tom Avery Mago, pero también podía ser Tom Avery el niño de 8 años… Así que invitó a las mellizas para mostrarles y quien sabe, tal vez ellas también agarraran el gusto por alguna de esas cosas.

ASí que cuando llegaron Tom tenía toda una noche planeada, vieron una película, cenaron Pizzas y luego Tom les mostró los libros y aunque Jossie pareció estar un poco interesada. Fue Lizzie la que al tan solo mirar la consola de video juegos quiso jugar de inmediato.

Tom les mostró los controles y como más o menos podías hacer cosas dentro del juego y se pusieron a jugar casi toda la noche.

Pero no fue hasta que se pusieron a jugar un juego tipo Party que las cosas comenzaron a salirse un poco de control. Tom y Jossie comenzaron a ganar muchos puntos ya fuera porque les tocaba juntos o en individuales…

-¡Eres muy Buena!- dijo Tom a la de cabello negro cuando ella le ganó y luego le ganó a Lizzie.

-¡Soy la mejor!.- dijo Muy orgullosa…

-¡De eso nada!- gritó Tom poniéndose en modo competitivo. Y ambos comenzaron a arrasar en el tablero dejando a Lizzie muy atrás, de hecho ambos se peleaban para competir contra ella, o se enfadaban cuando les tocaba ella como compañera y no podían sacar puntos de ventaja al otro…

-Ya no quiero Jugar- dijo Lizzie cuando Jossie la había vencido por cuarta ocasión consecutiva.

-Ya casi terminamos- Dijo Tom sonriente.

-No, quiero hacer otra cosa…

-No seas mala perdedora Lizzie- dijo Jossie.- Que seas muy mala en el juego no significa que no podamos terminarlo.

-Pero ya no quiero-…

El alboroto había sido bastante y la abuela de Tom había entrado para ver lo que sucedía.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?- preguntó..

-Nada Abuela- dijo Tom tranquilo. –solo que Lizzie ya no quiere jugar.

-¿Y eso?--preguntó a la niña mientras le daba un pequeño abrazó ya que parecía estar a punto de llorar.

-Porque es muy mala- respondió Jossie. –No sabe perder y no quiere que los demás nos divirtamos…

-Eso no es cierto- gritó Lizzie.

-Claro que si…- Gritó Jossie..

Tom no sabía que hacer se suponía que esto era para divertirse y las hermanas se estaban peleando

-Mejor lo quito y hacemos otra cosa- dijo mientras se paraba a desconectar…

Ambas mellizas se miraron.

-¡Es tu culpa!- gritó Jossie.

-¡No, No lo es!--Gritó Lizzie. -¡Esto no es mi culpa!, ¡Esto No!...

De pronto la luz tintino,

Tom y Jossie miraron asustados

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Tom…

-No soy Yo- dijo Jossie y ambos miraron a Lizzie, la cual parecía estar teniendo un ataque y Cuyas manos comenzaban a brillar, estaba absorbiendo magia pero ¿De donde?.

-¡No es mi culpa- Gritó La rubia tan fuerte hacia Jossie que una fuerte explosión magia salió disparada hacia ella.

Tom Empujó a Jossie, quiso alzar un escudo pero no lo hizo a tiempo y recibió el impacto de lleno, el chico salio disparado contra la pared, fue tanto el impacto de esa magia extraña que cuando abrió los ojos no sabía mi donde estaba..

-Tom- gritaron SU abuela y Jossie y corrieron hacia él. Pero el niño las miró asustado retrayéndose.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?- entró Gritando Beth

Y Tom pareció asustarse más y de pronto gruñó y se convirtió en Halcón, pero en un modo completamente feral que gruñía y amenazaba a todos a su alrededor.

-Hay que cerrar la ventana- dijo Beth…. Y corrió hacia ella pero Tom halcón voló más rápido y se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche.

Lizzie Lloraba, Jossie no entendía bien que era lo que había pasado a su hermana, la luz de la luna iluminaba fuertemente estaba en pleno apogeo y afuera había cientos de personas festejando. Tom estaba perdido y confundido en su forma de animal, Beth sabía que tenia que regresar a la escuela cuento antes.

Cuando llegaron Caroline y Alaric salieron muy preocupados. Beth y Hope le explicaron lo sucedido….

-¿Magia?- pero de donde – preguntó Alaric. -¿Tom quizás?.

-No- dijo Jossie. –Tom estaba lejos de ella…

Entonces tenemos que salir a buscar ya..

-Dijo Caroline- hay muchos chicos vagando por el bosque ahora, si Tom se topa con ellos y regresa a la normalidad podría ser un problema grave.

Todos se apuntaron para Salir a Buscar. Solo Alaric, y Bonnie se quedarían para revisar a Lizzie.

Beth estaba conmovida. Ya que Stefan y Damon de inmediato saltaron para ayudar, pero quien quería agradecer más era a Remus, que parecía que se moría y aún así estaba dispuesto a pasar la noche buscando a su hijo.

-No tienes que hacer esto Remus,- dijo Beth. –Se que no estas muy bien de salud…..

-Tonterías- dijo Remus.. –Tom nos necesita…-Se lo que es perder el control de tu cuerpo y creo que puedo tener una idea de hacia donde pudo ir…

Beth miró Remus. Y frunció el ceño.

-Hablando de eso ¿Por qué haces esto?. Porque te debilitas, pensé que ya habías aceptado lo que eres….

Remus frunció el ceño.

-Tal ves porque soy débil- respondió. –No me había sentido tan bien en años, ágil fuerte, mi lado lobo estaba ganado mucha fuerza, incluso resistí como si nada esa maldición oscura

-Eso no es malo- dijo Beth –no mientras tu corazón esté en el lugar correcto.

-Pero Dudo- respondió. –No lo sabes pero he visto cosas, magos como yo que dejaron salir al completo su naturaleza dejaron que e lobo dirigiera sus vidas y no fue nada agradable. Se que soy débil y la tentación…. No podía permitirlo.

-¡Eso es basura y lo sabes!, Si fueras débil siquiera estarías dudando, no poder hacer cosas no es ser débil, ser débil es poder hacer cosas y no hacerlas.

-Y tu puedes hacerlo, tu puedes dominar tus acciones nadie dicta quien eres, nadie lo hace, Eres un mago Remus, si, una vez al mes te vuelves otra cosa, solo un día, si por ese día dejas de ser tu mismo todos los demás ¿Qué haces aquí?.

-Es más complicado que eso Beth- respondió Remus.. –Cuando me transformo dejo de ser yo mismo, No es como los chicos Lobos que eventualmente logran tener conciencia durante sus transformaciones, yo me pierdo por completo y prefiero ser una bestia debilitada que una bestia en todo su poder…

Beth frunció el ceño.

-Respeto tu opinión Remus, Pero creo que mientras más fuerte seas tu, más control tendrás sobre ella.

Remus solo miró como Beth se alejaba y se paraba junto a su Hope, ¡Rayos!, esto era demasiado, una parte de él Sabía que Beth tenia razón, durante este ultimo año sus transformaciones habían sido menos dolorosas, e incluso podía sentir y tener vagos recuerdos de sus acciones como Lycan, Dudaba mucho que realmente fuera posible tomar completo control de las acciones, pero tal vez tener una brújula moral era posible. Sin embargo su último viaje a Oddville, el asentamiento mágico más cercano le había dado muchas dudas.

Oddville estaba muy bien surtido en cuanto a elementos mágicos le gustaba el pueblo y la gente era amena, por primera vez se había decidido a quedarse unos cuantos días y lo que vio en la Taberna principal del pueblo lo dejó fuera de si.

Justo en la entrada, como si se tratase de un gran trofeo se encontraba y gran Lycan disecado.. quiso darse la vuelta de inmediato pero uno de los vendedores que más le suplía artículos le saludó efusivamente, Remus le contestó el saludo y no tuvo más remedio que entrar…

-¡Veo que Trajax te ha dado un susto de muerte!-

-Dime que no es real-

-Oh, claro, No eres de Por aquí- contestó el vendedor ya con unas copitas de mas. –Ese bastardo claro que lo es….

-nuestro querido pueblo fue fundado hace 300 años por un cazador, Amalthus Odd, la zona estaba plagada y el responsable ese bastardo de Trajax, no era un Lycan común se decía que tenia mente , obvio eso era mentira porque era una bestia salvaje y Odd los aniquiló casi a todos y a Trajax le lanzó un hechizo de perpetuidad cuando finalmente lo cazó. Lo dejó en el centro del pueblo como advertencia a otros Lycans para que supieran lo que les esperaba si se acercaban a Oddville, pero ya sabes, los niños se asustaban muy feo y tenían pesadillas así que mejor lo trajimos aquí.

Remus sintió un hueco en el estómago que no supo identificar, cuando un Lycan era asesinado este regresaba a su cuerpo de humano, pero a Trajax ni siquiera en su muerte había podido dejar atrás a la bestia, y estos magos lo exhibían como si se tratara de un trofeo y no una persona…

-Lo siento- debo irme

Esto lo había afectado demasiado y pensamientos funesto estaban llenando su cabeza y eso lo asustó, estar en casa lo había calmado un poco, pero con la luna llena tan cerca no estaba muy seguro de cómo reaccionaría su lado Lycan y por eso necesitaba estar lo más mermado posible.

Pero ahora necesitaban enfocarse en encontrar a Tom.

Fue una noche larga..

Hope Avery estaba muy confundida desde que todo esto había comenzado, cuando la pequeña Lizzie Saltzman había lanzado aquel hechizo sintió como si un peso muy grande se le hubiera quitado de encima, era extraño pero desde ese momento sentía como si todo lo que estaba pasando fuera una especie de Dejavu, esto ya lo había vivido antes y los recuerdos junto con lo que vivía en el momento parecían estar mezclándose

Tom estaba perdido en el Bosque y era de noche pero mientras caminaba por el bosque gritando su nombre tenía vagos recuerdos de ella misma caminando por un bosque pero no era de noche, sol apenas salía en el horizonte y buscaba algo desesperada pero no era a su nieto. Sin embargo todavía era de noche y mientras caminaba con su lámpara Gritaba el nombre de Tom pero a la vez gritaba el nombre de alguien más solo que todo estaba difuso. Las personas a su lado no estaban y aunque tenia miedo de caminar por el bosque oscuro, no se detenía, Entonces alguien señaló un lugar, una estación eléctrica que todavía alimentaba algunas zonas más la norte, pero aquella estación ahora era un árbol con un gran hueco en el centro.

En el centro de aquella miniestación Su nieto Tom aún convertido en halcón, en un modo defensivo, Feral y completamente desorientado. Atrapado entre cables de alta tensión que milagrosamente no había golpeado cuando entró, pero que en un movimiento en falso podría tocar y ser su fin…

Pero no era su nieto en aquel lugar, en el centro del árbol se encontraba un niño completamente desubicado, en un modo defensivo y Feral que la atacaba con uñas u dientes mientras trababa de acercarse.

-¡Tenemos que Calmarlo!- gritó Hope A Beth

-Tengo que Calmarlo- pensó Hope para si misma

La magia se se había desestabilizado, Tom En su forma de halcón caminaba de un lugar a otro, si sentía amenazado volaría y quedaría atrapado en los cables de alta tensión.

Remus suspiro, no quería atacar al niño con magia ya si fallaba podía alterarlo y hacerlo volar, primero tenía que hacer que se calmara.

Entonces por alguna razón recordó la canción que su madre siempre le cantaba cuando era niño y tenía ataques ferales después de transformarse no recordaba la letra pero la música se había quedado grabada en su corazón lentamente comenzó a tararearla.. Tom halcón comenzó a tranquilizarse un poco, la música lo hipnotizaba y ya calmado un poco Remus pudo acercarse y tomarlo sin que se hiciera más daño

Beth suspiró aliviada, pero Hope se había quedado muy quieta, aquella melodía había activado algo en su cabeza, algo muy potente y una imagen que no entendía se repetía una y otra vez, era ella, la que cantaba aquella canción, era ella que la cantaba a su pequeño, era ella quien sostenía en brazos a su hijo pequeño…. Y su hijo pequeño con aquellos ojos llorosos color miel que le agradecían que ella estuviera ahí para él y el amor que ella sentía traspasaba todo su miedo ¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo?...

Las Lágrimas salieron de su Rostro y comenzó a cantar…. La Música y letra que ella misma había compuesto para él

Su pequeño Lobito…… Remus.

Xxxxxxxxxxx Niklaus Mikaelson… New Orleáns, una noche de luna llena. XXX

Nik miraba a su a su familia, no podía recordar algún momento desde que había sido convertido en Vampiro en donde sintiera tanta Paz, todos sus hermanos estaban ahí, incluido Finn que estaba seguro observaba este momento desde su plano fantasmal.

Kol hablaba alegremente con Harry y Hope sobre la magia que serian capaces de hacer una vez fueran correctamente entrenados mientras luchaban riendo sin parar para apagar el fuego de una servilleta que había estallado en flamas.. Haley les echaba miradas de Reprobamiento mientras que . Elijah y Rebekah traían la comida para aquellos que podían disfrutarla y Freya ponía algo de música para ambientar la velada, Todo era perfecto incluso Hendrick que llegaba tarde saludaba a todos mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Nik Sintió una increíble paz, Camie estaría muy orgullosa de él, Pero la paz es algo que al parecer esta muy sobrevalorado, cuando hay tanta paz es porque una tormenta se está formando justo frente a ti.

Hendrick se detuvo de Golpe y su rostro había cambiado totalmente, varias lágrimas cayeron por su rostro. Y al parecer todo mundo se había dado cuenta.

-¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó Rebekah.

Y se escuchó un crujido que hizo que todos se pusieran de Pie. Hendrick había comenzado a Transformarse…

-Pero que demonios- gritó Kol mirando a Nik. El cual no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba sucediendo…

Elijah reaccionó Rápido y corrió a Agarrarlo, pero con la fuerza tan violenta de su transformación, golpeó al vampiro mandándolo lejos…

Hendrick terminó de transformarse y lo primero que hizo fue saltar a la mesa hacia Harry y Hope

Freya lanzó una barrera para protegerlos pero Hendrick Lycan la rompió con facilidad, estuvo a punto morder a Hope pero ..Nik, Haley y Rebekah corrieron para apresarlo.

-¡Detente!- gruñó Nik ya en modo feral -¡Maldición Hendrick no quiero lastimarle!.

Pero Su hermano Aulló con fuerza, se sacudió, y tiró un Zarpazo tan potente que casi parte a Nik a la mitad

Haley y Rebekah azotaron varios metros lejos, Nik cayó a un costado y activando su modo feral lobouno gruñó a su hermano mientras las marcas de las heridas en su rostro comenzaban a sanar

Hendrick Aulló, pero en vez de atacar, sintió su desventaja por lo que saltó por el tragaluz y se perdió en al noche..

-¿Qué demonios esta ocurriendo aquí?- preguntó Elijah mientras se ponía de pie y se quitaba el saco que había quedado hecho jirones..

-No lo sé- gritó Nik. –No es una transformación de manada…. No es una maldición sanguinea….

-Es tipo Lycan como Remus- Dijo Rebekah…-Es distinta, pero no debería ser tan fuerte, yo pelee con Remus en su forma Lycan y ni soñando podría con tres de nosotros. Algo es diferente, Si tan solo pudiera preguntarle pero ahora Estará transformado.

-Como sea llama a Caroline- bramó Nik. –Tal vez ellos sepan algo del porque Hendrick es tan fuerte… mientras voy a rastrearlo, no pudo ir lejos

-Mientras yo haré una poción adormecedora- dijo Freya despejando la mesa. -Si lo encontramos dudo que ponernos a pelear sea la mejor opción.

-Nosotros ayudamos- dijeron Harry y Hope al unísono.

Kol que hasta el momento había estado sentado se puso de pie y se limpió un poco de los vidrios que habían caído cuando el tragaluz se hizo pedazos

-Bien, esta si es una verdadera cena familiar Mikaelson. -

-No bromees ahora Kol- Se enojó Rebekah mientras marcaba al internado .-Nuestro Hermano corre peligro…

-Eso lo sé hermanita- dijo Kol. –Pero Freya tiene razón me he topado antes con este tipo de hombres lobo, pelear solo dañará a Hendrick tenemos que hacer que se tranquilice

Rebekah llamó a Mystic Falls y aunque Caroline no estaba disponible ya que se encontraba a afuera patrullando mientras los hombres lobo estaban transformados, Alaric fue suficiente para Darle el conocimiento que necesitaba.

-¿Y bien?.

-Esto es malo Nik- dijo la rubia. –Alaric dice que los nuevos Lycans son extremadamente fuertes en su primera transformación, Los Lycans mágicos requieren tanta energía al momento de transformarse que incrementan su fuerza física y mágica al máximo para poder garantizar el cambio por primera vez, Una especie de mecanismo para hacer posible la supervivencia de su raza se activa y los hace inmunes a la magia, pero eso no es lo peor, es exactamente en su primera Luna llena cuando su instinto de transmisión es mayor… Hendrick va a buscar convertir a tantas personas como le sea posible…

-Por eso Atacó a Harry y a Hope- Dijo Elijah. –Eran sus presas más fáciles para conversión… tenemos que encontrar a nuestro hermano, nunca se perdonaría si llegara a hacerle daño a alguien más.

-¡Lo tengo!- dijo Nik. –Tengo su rastro, no voy a dejar que se aleje demasiado….

-Yo me ocupo aquí- dijo Freya, una vez tenga la poción Kol puede llevárselas…

Todos asintieron y la familia se dividió en dos grupos.

Harry, Freya, Hope y Kol se quedaron preparando la poción para Hendrick mientras que Elijah, Rebekah y Haley siguieron a Nik…

New Orleáns a la luz de la luna llena era una ciudad llena de vida. La música y el folklore típico relucían haciendo que todo inundara los sentidos de Hendrick., el joven Lycan corría por los techos de las casas buscando una presa y a la vez huyendo del total estruendo. Fue entonces que lo distinguió…. Un suave respirar…. Un olor único que alborotó todos sus sentidos… Magia… podía olerla y era como un afrodisíaco que lo volvía más y más feral…

Lycan Hendrick saltó a la calle y corrió hacia el origen de aquel olor…la magia era poderosa en aquel lugar. El cementerio…

El cementerio estaba repleto de gente, una especie de festejo se llevaba a cabo y la extravagancia hacia presencia en el lugar… Gente rezaba y conjuraba mientras recorrían los corredores, aprendiendo de la historia del Lugar.. El guía era un mago del barrio francés

El Lycan gruñó… estaba dispuesto a atacar cuando sintió la presencia de los 4 Vampiros.

Nik, Elijah, Rebekah y Haley lo habían rodeado…

-Esto no puede ser peor- dijo Haley mirando a toda la gente que estaba cerca, si Hendrick lograba pasarlos mucha gente saldría herida…-Tenemos que sacarlos de aquí cuanto antes…

-Ellos pueden sacarse solos- gruñó Nik… -Solo me interesa detener a Hendrick

El Lycan gruñía y cada vez se volvía más feral ya que se sentía acorralado…

Nik Corrió para detenerlo pero Hendrick golpeó duro lanzándolo lejos hacia varias lapidas que se hicieron pedazos…

Haley y Elijah atacaron al unisono. Pero el Lycan logró evitarlos sin embargo Rebekah le cortó el paso.

-Hermanito, por favor, reacciona… no quiero hacerte daño…

Pero Hendrick se lanzó contra ella. Rebekah contra ataco golpeando a Hendrick duramente, el lycan gruñó pero eso no lo detuvo, aulló fuertemente y se recuperó del golpe mordiendo a su hermana, le atravesó casi todo el brazo y Elijah corrió para golpearlo en el rostro y que soltara su mandíbula. Hendrick aulló y soltó a rebekah pero Elijah iba a asestar el segundo golpe pero Nik lo detuvo.

-No- Gritó deteniendo el brazo de Elijah el cual no podía creer que Nik lo hubiera Parado, Pero Hendrick aprovechó y arañó la espalda de Nik y golpeó a Elijah…El vampiro tuvo la mala fortuna de caer sobre una verja con picos, quedando atravesado por completo y muriendo temporalmente..

-¡Elijah!- gritó Haley mientras buscaba la manera de sacarlo de ahí.

Hendrick quiso saltar hacia donde la gente hacia sus recorridos, Pero Rebekah se interpuso…

-Tenemos que hacer algo rápido Nik….- dijo

Niklaus se puso de pie, y entrando en modo completamente feral gruñó a su hermano..

Hendrick por un segundo se detuvo y bajó la mirada, pero aquello no duró mucho y saltó hacia Rebekah…

Nik corrió hacia el y tomándolo con fuerza lo azotó al piso.

-¡Basta!- gruñó mostrando sus colmillos.

Pero Hendrick rechazó la orden y aulló con fuerza. Gruñó mostrando sus colmillos y se colocó en forma completamente ofensiva…

Haley que acababa de descolgar a Elijah miraba todo, mientras que el vampiro regresaba a la vida…

La gente cada vez estaba más cerca… Hendrick pudo sentir la magia de brujo que guiaba a todos, su instinto le marcaba transmitir su especie y corrió hacia ellos

-¡Basta!- gruñó Nik.. Pero Hendrick simplemente lo ignoraba…

Entonces Nik lo supo, la unica manera de detener a su hermano era haciéndole verdadero daño… no quería hacerlo… no después de todo lo que había pasado, el recuerdo del cuerpo sin vida de su hermano mientras lo llevaba de regreso a casa lo golpeo fuertemente. Ya le había hecho suficiente daño no podía permitirse herirlo más…¿pero entonces como lo detendría? Hendrick era demasiado Feral y Freya no llegaba con la poción…

Su hermano cada vez gruñía más y más…y cada vez parecía tomar más y mas fuerza…

-¿Por qué no se detiene?- pregunto Rebekah…. –¿por que es tan salvaje?.

Entonces Haley lo entendió… la manera en que Hendrick se movía, la manera en que todo parecía causarle agresión

-Es Omega- gritó… -Nik, Hendrick es Omega…

Los tres hermanos miraron a Haley sin entender muy bien lo que significaba aquello…

-Es rebelde, no tiene guía--

-Lobo solitario- agregó Elijah comprendiendo lo que Haley quería decir.. -¡Tienes que dominarlo Nik!. Para detenerlo tienes que dominarlo.

Nik se quedó quieto unos segundos, por mucho tiempo había sido el depredador máximo mitad Lobo mitad vampiro, su madre había sellado su lado lobo y por casi mil años había intentado romper ese sello para tener acceso a su poder al 100%, sin embargo después de haberlo hecho realmente no había hecho mucho con su lado lobo…. Realmente no entendía lo que significaba ser un hombre lobo, sus reglas y sus costumbres… pero ahora lo necesitaba más que nunca…

Miró a Hendrick.

-¡Basta!- gruñó con todo tu poder. Pero su hermano seguía atacando…..Hendrick no iba a someterse tan fácil…

Nik lo comprendió, si quería ayudar a su hermano tenia que hacer lo que nunca antes había hecho, acceder por completo a su otra mitad…

Nik miró la luna, suspiró profundo y sus ojos brillaron con intensidad.

Gruñó y gritó mientras su cuerpo se fue transformando lentamente…Haley Rebekah y Elijah miraban asombrados… Nik no era un lobo común… era inmenso… incluso más que los Alfas regulares, Su pelaje brillaba bajo la luz de la luna y sus colmillos eran inmensos, podrían atravesar cualquier cosa que se le pusiera enfrente..

Hendrick gruñó y encaró a su nuevo enemigo…

Nik Aulló con fuerza antes de lanzarse contra cu hermano pequeño, Lobo y Lycan saltaron chocando con fuerza, hubo sangre y ambos cayeron sobre las lapidas donde se revolcaron destrozando varias de ellas. Hendrick mordió la pata de su hermano el cual gimió de dolor, pero logró safarse rápidamente… Nik saltó sobre su hermano mordiendo su lomo y lo aventó lejos… Corrió para ponerse sobre él. Hendrick quiso luchar pero Nik le mostró sus colmillos más largos y letales… Gruño con fuerza…

Hendrick quiso ponerse de pie, Pero Nik lo detuvo y volvió a sacarle los colmillos…

Hendrick gruñó pero lentamente sus gruñidos se fueron volviendo gemidos, hasta que finalmente dejó de luchar y bajó la cabeza… Nik no quitó su pata de encima…

Kol y Freya llegaron con la poción casi enseguida.

-¡Pero que demonios!- gritó Kol al ver las dos bestias…

Haley explicó a la bruja lo sucedido y Freya de inmediato inyectó la poción a Hendrick, el cual lentamente comenzó a relajarse… No se durmió ya que su organismo se auto protegía, pero si quedó mucho mas tranquilo, Nik regreso a su cuerpo normal, tenia muchas heridas pero eso no le importaba, cargó a Hendrick, su hermano también estaba muy herido.

-No te preocupes Hendrick estas a salvo, vamos a casa.


	12. parte 12

Harry Potter, The Originals, y Vampire diaries son propiedad de sus respectivo creadores.

Antes que todo gracias por leer esta historia.

Linajes por Lars Black.

Cosas a tomar en cuenta.

Es un fic atemporal, algunos sucesos, fechas, Lore. Personajes y personalidades podrían cambiar para adaptarse a la historia.

XXXX ……….Harry XXXXXXXX

Harry se encontraba desayunado cereal mientras contestaba los últimos mensajes que su tío Kol y su tia Rebekah le habían enviado desde Europa del este, después de las festividades de Marzo, Kol había insistido en que debía mostrarle el mundo a Davina y Rebekah tras estar aislada tanto tiempo huyendo de Mikael y complaciendo a todos menos a ella había decidido que quería viajar, conocer nuevamente el mundo y tal vez por fin encontrar lo que siempre había estada buscando., era momento pensar en ella. Los tres habían decidido que era un buen momento y se habían marchado pero no dejaban de mandar mensajes y fotos, además de decirle que no se preocupara ya que estarían de regreso para el cumpleaños de Hope que era en una semana

Harry les respondió y dejó el celular a un lado. Suspiró , el Harry Potter niño huérfano maltratado por sus tíos había quedado atrás y ahora era Harry Mikaelson o Mikaelson-Potter para ser mas exacto ya que eso decían sus nuevos papeles y su mundo no podría ser más distinto, de vivir bajo la escalera a tener su propia habitación con todos los lujos que pudiera querer, de estar en una escuela ordinaria a tomar clases con prestigiados tutores, de no tener nada a tener magia, y sin embargo jamás había abusado de ella. Pero sin duda, el cambio más radical había sido que ahora nunca estaba solo. Tenia a sus tíos, tenia a Hope, Rayos, incluso tenia a Haley, Marcel, Josh, Davina, y aunque todo eso venia con un grado de atracción de problemas y de enemigos que parecían salir por debajo de las piedras no regresaría a como era antes jamás.

En todo caso quería ir más adelante conocer personas nuevas, o al menos chicos de su misma edad, Sorpresivamente Hope quería lo mismo, en las festividades le había pedido a su padre que la dejaran ir a la escuela Harry vio como Su tío Nik accedía a regañadientes, pero no a una escuela cualquiera, y no sola, parecía que era tiempo de que los tres jóvenes Mikaelsons salieran de la burbuja protectora que habían sido los últimos meses y tomaran algo de realidad, la verdad era ridículo decir lo que comúnmente te dicen, " es que debes valerte por ti mismo para cuando ya no estemos" su caso era contrario cuando el muriera su tío Nik todavía estaría aquí y tras un poco de debate entre él, Hope y Henrik , decidieron que querían darle una oportunidad a la Escuela de Caroline. Hope había pasado una temporada en ella y en verdad le había gustado, Harry estaba conforme ya que al menos conocían a Tom. Y Henrik tras pensarlo muy bien supo que era lo correcto ya que en ella había otros Lycans como él, un profesor y otro chico, aquí en new Orleáns había bastantes lobos de Sangre Pero no había ninguno como él y realmente tenia dudas y quería algunas respuestas.

Así que estaba decidido, el próximo ciclo escolar irían a una escuela mágica y no podía estar más excitado.

Entonces sonó la alarma que había preparado ya era hora de bajar y recibir a sus tíos

Habían pasado varios meses desde Henrik se había transformado en Lycan, y a pesar de de que al principio su tío había estado muy deprimido por ello, lentamente todos le habían hecho saber que su condición no significaba nada, que el seguía siendo el mismo muchacho de siempre y que lo amaban por igual, Henrik lo había aceptado y aunque cada luna llena tenia que pasarla encerrado en el recinto subterráneo, no había día en que su Tío Niklaus no la pasara con él haciéndole compañía en su modo Lobuno.

Harry sonrió cuando los vió salir a ambos de los túneles, él tenía listo toda clase de ungüentos y pócimas que su tia Freya le había enseñado a preparar, a veces las necesitaban otras no y Esta había sido una de las buenas transformaciones en donde solo había pequeños raspones…

-No estuvo tan mal- dijo Henrik con el rostro cansado

Su tio Nik revolvió el cabello De Henrik

–El cachorro cada vez se comporta mejor- dijo sonriendo..

-No soy un cachorro- refutó Henrik. –Tengo 13, ya soy un hombre..

-Tal vez en tus tiempos vikingos tio- rió Harry. –Pero en la actualidad lamento decirte que a penas llegas a la pubertad…

-A mis ojos Ambos son solo niños- agregó Niklaus

Henrik hizo varias muecas y Harry soltó una carcajada, era tan increíble como había cambiado su vida, que ahora ver adolescentes hombres lobo y tios Híbridos de más de 1000 años era lo normal en ella.

Y ni que decir de toda la magia que había aprendido y lo que eso significaba para él, ya que para empezar después de haber añorado por años sus gafas ya que eran lo unico que realmente le pertenecían ahora ya no las necesitaba ni física, ni emocionalmente, ya que ahora tenia lo que siempre había deseado una familia que realmente le pertenecía. Y era tan pintoresca que no podía pedir nada mejor. Dejando de lado que todos eran vampiros, hombres lobo o brujos cada uno de sus parientes llenaba un lado de él que siquiera sabía que existía.

Hope era todo dulzura y lo abrazaba todo el tiempo, al principio sentía muy extraño esta clase de afecto, pero ahora no había día en que no tuviera un abrazo, Henrik era un muchacho muy valiente con el cual tenían aventuras todo el tiempo, ambos se complementaban ya que Henrik le enseñaba todo lo que sabía y él le enseñaba como era que funcionaba el mundo actual. Los tres habían tenido su cuota de travesuras y aventuras ya fuera en el recinto o mientras paseaban por los bastos escenarios que New Orleáns les daba.

Luego estaba su tia Rebekah, que además de bella era bastante lista y Letal pero sobre todo la persona más leal que hubiera conocido.

Su tia Freya era quien le había enseñado la magia que ahora amaba tanto y aunque aún les faltaba mucho ella siempre era paciente.

Pero definitivamente con los que mejor se llevaba era con su tíos Nik y Kol, que era el único de sus tíos que vivía fuera del complejo junto a su novia Davina, él lo hacia reír todo el tiempo aunque a veces decía tales cosas que no estaba seguro si eran verdad, él era el que tenía las historias más bizarras sobre todo el tiempo que había viajado por el mundo y además era el único que les enseñaba algunos trucos para hacer que su magia fuera mas efectiva, era increíble como Kol, a pesar de ser vampiro y no poder realizar magia por si mismo sabía tantas cosas, y con Niklaus era distinto. Le tenía mucho respeto pero le era sencillo hablar con él, tal vez porque eran afines en el hecho de que ambos habían sido maltratados y ni que decir que ambos tenían un gusto por el arte, Harry nunca lo hubiera imaginado ya que jamás había tenido la oportunidad con los Dursleys pero era muy bueno pintando.

El único con el que parecía tener un poco de problemas en comunicarse era con Elijah. Sentía un poco de indecisión dentro de él y eso parecía trabar una conversación honesta entre ambos. Fuera de eso convivían normalmente.

Desde que habían aparecido en el 4 de privet Drive Sabía que su familia era peligrosa y que no eran ningunos santos, de hecho las historias que había escuchado le ponían la piel de gallina algunas veces, pero el no era ajeno a la fealdad del mundo, y así como había cosas buenas había cosas malas y tendría que lidiar con ello ahora que era un Mikaelson también.

Y aunque siempre había problemas los resolvían juntos.

Y Por esa razón festejar a Hope era importante para él, honestamente era la primera vez que deseaba que hubiera festejo Familiar. Sentir felicidad por alguien más, felicitar a alguien sinceramente…

Y al parecer su tio Nik creía lo mismo. Para él también era especial este cumpleaños ya que tras estar apartado de Hope por tantos año por fin podría celebrarla como era debido.

Hope estaba un poco emocionada, pero también un poco cohibida ya que la fiesta iba en grande.

Sin embargo la lista de invitados parecía algo…..

-Es algo-- Opaca-- oyó decir a Haley mientras hablaba con su tio Nik.

-¿Por qué no hay niños? Hay varios niños brujos, y ni que decir en la manada, Cualquiera de ellos puede venir

-¿Brujos y hombres lobo que quieren vernos extinguidos? – dijo Nik alzando una ceja.

–Quiero que Hope lo disfrute no que tenga que estar mirando a su espalda a cada segundo.

-Entonces esto es lo que le espera a ¿Hope?, Cuidarse de todos que alguna vez agravaste..

-Es una Mikaelson- dijo Klaus. –Y no necesaria mente, ella bien puede rodearse de gente de confianza, No tiene que ser igual que nosotros

\--¿Y Donde encuentro gente así?- bufó Haley…

-Las hijas de Caroline talvez—dijo Nik.

-¡Y Tom!- dijo Harry de Pronto interrumpiendo aunque no estuvo muy seguro porque lo había hecho.

Haley y Niklaus le echaron una mirada regañándolo por nadar escuchando conversaciones ajenas

-Tom Avery El nos ayudó y estoy seguro de que es buena persona…

Niklaus Frunció el ceño. Tom Avery el doppelganger y prácticamente Clon de Stefan, eso era algo complicado ya que en unos años Serian prácticamente idénticos. Conocía a Stefan, pero Tom no era Stefan y sin embargo había algo en él, Ese chico había saltado contra el peligro y los había ayudado a derrotar a Daliah sin que pedir nada a cambio. Realmente esa era la clase de gente que quería que estuviera alrededor de su hija

-Por supuesto, El niño Avery….. ¿Vez Haley?...Niños… así de Fácil.

-Solo falta que quieran venir….- contestó Haley.

Xxxxxxx ……. Tom XXXXXXXXX

Tom se encontraba muy pensativo, miraba fijamente al profesor Lupin mientras este explicaba las principales diferencias entre la magia terrestre, la ancestral y la de de varita. Magia era magia, nacías mago o no, no era algo que pudieras aprender, pero en ambos estilos había quien era más fuerte, y había quien aún siendo mago, les era complicado desarrollar su potencial. Prácticamente la magia y Terrestre trataba de usar ese potencial para conectar con la energía de la naturaleza y volverla magia Por ello este estilo se potenciaba más cuando varios brujos cooperaban, o cuando canalizar magia te hacia más fuerte. Sin embargo tenia sus contra ya era más fácil perder el control

La ancestral era parecida pero esta dependía algo del poder que tus ancestros te otorgaban, ellos podían dar pero a la vez también quitar.

En cambio la magia de Varita era más sobre tu propio potencial mágico, mientras más fuerte fueras tu mismo, mas fuerte era tu magia.

Tom meditó sobre aquello y recordó como era que toda la familia Original se había unido para dar su fuerza a Freya y derrotar a su tia malvada. La magia ancestral le parecía complicada, tal vez tenia que ver con el hecho de que no estaba muy seguro si sus verdaderos ancestros se habían quedado para ofrecer energía, Sabía que al menos Damon y Stefan seguían vivos y ninguno era mago, Silas si era mago pero sabía con certeza que él había pasado al plano superior donde ya descansaba en paz y no estaba disponible. La magia terrestre le parecía muy interesante, sin embargo cada vez que veía al profesor Lupin mover su varita y hacer cosas increíbles como encantar objetos o transformar un objeto a otro, no podía esperar a comenzar las verdaderas clases con él. Porque por el momento era pura teoría y clases sobre el mundo mágico en general. Sus leyes más básicas y esas cosas. Solo hasta que cumpliera 11 años los magos y brujas podían adquirir una varita legalmente., sabía que las varitas eran una especie de canalizador, pero con esfuerzo, mucho esfuerzo incluso se podía aprender sin ellas y él había estado leyendo todo lo que podía sobre la magia de varita, los hechizos y encantamientos.

La clase terminó con una demostración básica. y el profesor les pido de tarea que practicaran la pronunciación de varios de los hechizos…

Tom tardó un poco más de lo normal en guardar sus útiles, quería tener unas palabras con el profesor a solas, pero al final terminó por no decir nada, se mordió el labio y Salio corriendo para su siguiente clase Defensa personal.

-Tom- dijo Remus antes de que saliera del salón, -Has dejado uno de tus libros bajo tu pupitre…

Tom giró la cabeza y regreso corriendo a tomarlo.

-Gracias Tio Remus-- dijo

Y pudo ver el rostro de su profesor el cual sonreía pero a la vez no lo hacia

Tom sintió un nudo en el estómago, la verdad las cosas habían estado un poco raras desde aquella luna llena. Desde que habían llegado a Mistic Falls se había dado cuenta de que su madre sentía atracción por el profesor Lupin, la verdad era que su mamá nunca había salido con nadie desde que tuviera memoria, y en aquellos primeros Días ver la cara llena de luz de su madre cada vez que se mencionaba el nombre del profesor realmente le había hecho creer que tal vez ella pudiera tener una relación real con alguien.

Pero entonces la bomba había estallado.. Esa noche, Lizzie había absorbido el encantamiento que aún estaba activo sobre su abuela, el encantamiento que mantenía sus recuerdos bloqueados, y ella había recordado todo…

-¡El Profesor Lupin era hijo biológico de su Abuela!- prácticamente eran Familia….

Aquello fue tenso ya que su abuela estaba a la vez muy enojada y a la vez muy feliz, pero su mamá, bueno, ella pretendía estar feliz pero todo se había vuelto raro.

Y No tenia que serlo ya que en realidad no eran hermanos hermanos, pero ambos habían optado por Serlo.

Así que ahora su familia se había vuelto incluso más extraña. Por lo que cuando recibió la noticia de que Hope Mikaelson iba a tener una fiesta de cumpleaños y que estaba invitado a pasar el Fin de Semana en New Orleáns aceptó de inmediato, aunque claro no era tan fácil, no era como si si madre fuera a darle permiso así nada más, después de todo era ir a uno de los lugares en la tierra más peligrosos, la casa de los vampiros originales.

-Hope no tiene la culpa mamá- refutó cuando su madre comenzó a darle excusas para negarle ir

\- Además, la directora Forbes ya permitió que Lizzie y Jossie fueran, la directora va a ir, y la verdad a mi también me gustaría ir, escuche que seriamos los únicos niños invitados.

-Pues yo también iría de no ser que tengo las evaluaciones, algunos estudiantes de la universidad vienen a hacer practicas.

Tom pudo ver la mirada de su madre, estaba seguro que un poco más y podría convencerla….

Pero ella cedió .

-Bien, pero solo si tu abuela te acompaña, si ella no quiere ir no te dejaré…

Tom salo corriendo buscando a su abuela, convencerla a ella requería de otra táctica, su abuela no se iba a dejar convencer tan fácil, en el camino pensó muy bien las palabras que utilizaría, las respuestas que daría, el tono de voz que usaría, incluso ya tenía un plan de reserva por si los demás fallaban.. Pero apenas llegó con ella y se lo mencionó, su abuela aceptó de inmediato…

-¿Segura abuela?- preguntó Tom un poco confundido.

\--Por su puesto, esto me cae como anillo al dedo, necesitaba una excusa para alejarme un poco y ya la tengo…

Tom Frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué estas planeado abuela?. Esa mirada la conozco….

Su abuela sonrió.

Por fin llegó el día en que partirían de fin de semana. Tom estaba feliz, ya que iba a ser un fin de semana largo muy bueno, él y las gemelas habían estado un poco distantes desde el incidente, Jossie se culpaba por lo ocurrido con su hermana y Lizzie no había podido ni mirarlo por semanas, sin embargo lentamente habían superado aquello y aunque su relación estaba sanado un poco de diversión seria muy bueno.

Estaban listos para partir, cuando de pronto notaron un taxi que se acercaba a la entrada.

-¿Qué extraño?- dijo Caroline. –No esperamos un tour por el colegio ¿o Si? ¿Cómo diantres pasaron los Cercados magicos?

Entonces Bonnie salio corriendo.

-Yo lo dejé pasar, ¡Oh por Dios!- gritó. Llena de emoción…-

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Caroline y entonces lo sintió, aquel aroma inconfundible…

Sus ojos se iluminaron y también gritó de emoción…

Sin Embargo nada de eso fue comparado con lo que Tom Sentía en aquel instante. No podía describirlo, ¿Emoción?...no, era algo diferente, y cuando aquella persona bajó del Taxi y vio aquella sonrisa. Su mundo se tambaleó.

De largos cabellos negros y aquellos ojos Que estaba seguro había visto antes…

Ella lo miró directo y el rostro de felicidad que ella puso fue comparado como el ver a un ángel, ella corrió hacia el extendiendo sus brazos, Tom por un segundo dio un paso al frente y también los abrió.

Estaba seguro ella decía su nombre pero no lo escuchaba y cuando quiso abrazarla ella lo pasó de largo y se abrazó con la persona que estaba solo un paso detrás de él…

-¡STEFAN!- dijo la mujer mientras abrazaba con mucho cariño a su Tio…-Realmente eres Tu…

Tom quedó el Shock por unos Segundos.

-¿Quién es ella?- preguntó.

-Ella es la tia Elena- dijo Lizzie.

-La Novia del Tio Damon….- remató Jossie…

-Elena- repitió Tom –Como si su nombre fuera algo que no debía olvidar pero ¿Por qué?.

Elena comenzó a abrazar a Todos,

-¿Pero que haces aquí¡- pregunto Caroline. –Creí que tus clases….

Elena sonrió-

-Tengo algunas prácticas en la clínica y decidí darles una sorpresa y darme una vuelta

Tom se acercó lentamente y de la nada Gritó.

-¡MUCHO GUSTO ELENA SOY THOMAS ELI AVERY, UN PLACER CONOCERTE!.

Estiró su mano muy recta y tiesa.

Elena sorprendida respondió.

-Mucho gusto Tom……- Y luego fue con Caroline y Bonnie

-Yo…..-

Pero entonces Stefan, puso su mano sobre su hombro…

-No te preocupes Tom Es algo normal yno puedo decirte que pasará por completo, pero si podrás dominarlo.

-¿Quién es ella?-

-Ella es la otra parte de nuestra maldición, AMARA…

XXXXXXXXX Alaric XXXXXXXXX

Este día había sido de emociones para empezar ya no venia Caroline con ellos, ella pasaría algunas horas con Elena y luego lo revelaría, Lo bueno era que realmente ya no tenían que hacer todo el Viaje desde Mistic Falls hasta New Orleáns, desde el incidente con Daliah Ambos lados habían estado de acuerdo que la mutua cooperación era algo con Beneficios, Por lo que Remus trabajando junto Freya. Habían conectado una pequeña red Flu.. no conectaba la residencia con la academia, sino dos chozas que habían construido en las afueras. Por defecto los muggles no podían viajar por ese medio, pero habían encontrado una laguna, Los muggles solos no podían viajar, pero si eran arrastrados por un mago, su viaje era permitido. Remus hizo dos viajes para llevarlo a él y a La Señora Avery y Tom llevó a las Mellizas Por lo que el viaje se reducía bastante. Alaric no estaba dispuesto a dejar a las niñas a merced de tantas criaturas sobre naturales, pero también entendía el porque Niklaus quería que las niñas fueran,

Además tenía que acostumbrarse, después de todo el próximo ciclo escolar Hope, Harry y Henrik asistirían al colegio, en un principio la idea de meter a tres Mikaelsons no le parecía muy atractiva, pero ¿Qué culpa tenían los niños?, después de todo para eso había creado el colegio, y por otra parte, bueno, Niklaus había sido su principal benefactor cuando esto había comenzado. Ni Hope, ni Harry y Henrik tenían la culpa del pasado de su familia. Eso si, fue armado hasta los dientes con todos los artefactos que pudo ocultar entre sus ropas. Sin embargo, lo más raro, no fue viajar por la chimenea, Lo más raro fue ver a la Señora Hope estar tan tranquila ante todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

En New Orlenas Josh los esperaba para llevarlos. Se quedarían hospedados en la residencia y aunque el cumpleaños de Oficial de Hope no era hasta el Sábado 2 de mayo, iba a ser un evento de tres días.

El viernes en la noche Una recepción para los invitados, el sábado por la mañana un pequeño Tour por la ciudad y en la tarde noche un Festejo en grande en a mansión que tenían fuera de la ciudad, tras el ultimo ataque ya la habían restaurado por completo y llenado de tantas barreras mágicas que seria un suicidio intentar algo y luego exactamente a la media noche una ceremonia mágica que Freya había preparado, Algo nuevo y algo antiguo.

Xxxxxxxxxx Niklaus xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Niklaus observaba a los recién llegados y la cara de felicidad de su niña lo era todo. Ella corrió a la entrada.

Tom Sonrió y abrazó a la cumpleañera…

-¡Hope!, ¡Felicidades!...

-Muchas Gracias- contestó Hope y luego la Niña fue con las mellizas Saltzman, Ellas no fueron tan efusivas pero si fueron Educadas. Hope jaló a los tres y los llevó hasta donde Harry y Henrik preparaban unos conjuros pirotécnicos, Alaric quiso ir a detenerlos pero Niklaus le cortó el Paso.

-Saltzman- dijo.-Creí que Caroline era quien vendría..

-Si, que gran desilusión debe ser- respondió Alaric.

Nick Sonrió y luego poso su mirada sobre la mujer mayor que había venido con ellos.

-MMM, Aunque confieso que has traído a un encanto de mujer contigo-

Alaric frunció ceño.

-Mikaelson, Ella es LA Abuela de Tom… Hope Avery…

-Un precioso nombre por supuesto- respondió Nik.- aunque si no me equivoco Usted también es la madre de Remus ¿Cierto?.

-Veo que las noticias viajan rápido- respondió La señora Avery -Las familias son complicadas.

Nik Sonrio.

-Oh, Por supuesto, pero usted no se preocupe Madam, tengo en alta estima su hijo y a su nieto, han ayudado a mi familia y sin pedir nada a cambio, tenga por seguro que usted y su familia son bienvenidos a mi casa cuando lo necesiten.

-Lo tomaré en cuenta- respondió la Madam.

El festejo fue pequeño, y para la cena, todos los invitados por fin habían llegado.

Caroline, Kol, Davina y Rebekah.

Era un panorama bastante motivador, Hope en el centro rodeada de gente que la quería, rodeada de gente que al menos no estaba intentando lastimarla, buena Gente. Tal vez estaba siendo iluso, tal vez esto no era más que un momento, y de pronto algo atacaría, ¿podía permitirse bajar la guardia? Estaba seguro que no, Pero al menos, en este segundo las cosas parecían ir bien.

XXXXX Elijah XXXXXX

Elijah se encontraba mirando por el Balcón de su habitación hacia la residencia de enfrente, Haley estaba ahí, Y aunque las cosas ya parecían estar un poco calmadas, desde la muerte de Jackson tenía el camino libre para retomar su relación, pero, ¿Por qué no lo hacían?, ¿Qué era lo que lo detenía? ¿Por qué no arrojarse por la mujer que amaba?.

Dejó de mirar a la residencia y regresó a su habitación, tenía algunas cosas preparar, pero un ruido extraño llamó su atención. Era el chico Avery… el doppelganger de Stefan

Eran más de las tres de la mañana, ¿Que estaba haciendo?. El niño caminó de un lado a otro, se veía muy pensativo y luego se recargó en la baranda y suspiró. Elijah sonrió para sus adentros, Reconocía a la perfección esa mirada.

Entonces el niño Avery bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina, Elijah lo siguió en silencio, quería ver que tramaba este chico. Tom llegó a la cocina, se sirvió un poco de agua y entonces hizo algo extraño, se subió a la mesa de la cocina y se acostó en ella. Un movimiento muy extraño…

Entonces Elijah con velocidad se puso a un lado. Tom Dio un ligero salto , solo por la impresión ya que no detecto miedo en su mirada.

-Si querías servirte de cena para los demás lo hubieras dicho antes-….. dijo Elijah mientras que Tom con rapidez se bajaba de la mesa

-Si, señor Claro Señor, lo siento, es solo que no podia dormir y ….

-¿Subirte a los muebles ayuda?--

Tom se puso rojo como Tomate

-Yo Lo siento ….MMMMM…. Señor Mikaelson - respondió Tom. –Es solo que……Nada, mejor me voy a dormir….

Elijah miró al Chico, la verdad los niños eran un tema complicado para él, Amaba a Hope, a Harry, a Henrik, pero tratar con ellos le era complicado, siempre había sido así, incluso cuando Niklaus había tomado a Marcel como su hijo adoptivo su relación había sido distante y esa historia, bueno, no había resultado muy bien, Sin embargo, ahora podía ver la mirada de Tom, había algo que ciertamente no lo dejaba dormir, algo que tenía que ver con aquella mirada que había puesto cuando bajaba las escaleras, así que casi sin pensar dijo.

-Entonces joven Avery ¿Cuál es el problema?.-

Tom se detuvo, el niño parecía reacio a querer compartir, él tenia una pequeña idea, pero aún así la pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa.

-Señor Mikaelson…¿Cómo sabe si está enamorado de alguien?.-

-¿Estas enamorado Tom?-

-No lo sé, hoy conocí a alguien y creo que lo estoy, pero sé que no puede ser ya que ya tiene novio.

Elijah puso su mano sobre el hombro de Tom.

-Honestamente creo que eres muy joven, como para tener esos problemas, debe ser una dama muy especial si dejó esa impresión en ti.

-Lo es- contestó - Elena es como un ángel, pero ya es novia de mi tio Damon y es mucho mayor que yo.

Elijah alzó una ceja.

-¿Elena….. Elena Gilbert?—

-¿La conoce?.

Elijah bufó.

-Por supuesto conozco a Elena….. ella y su linaje….el poder que tienen es magia muy ancestral,

-Se que no puede ser real lo que siento. Mi tio Stefan me explicó un poco pero aunque Nunca la había visto y siquiera sé si es una buena persona, solo sé que no he podido dejar de pensar en ella…

Elijah sabía exactamente lo que Tom sentía, La magia que el linaje de Elena transmitía era muy fuerte, no solo por ser Doppelgangers, había algo en ellas, Lo había sentido con Tatia, una atracción antinatural, lo había sentido con Katherine, incluso en algún momento había sentido una atracción por Elena….Sabía lo que ellas podían provocar, y para Tom debía ser peor, Silas y Amara podrían estar muertos ahora, pero sus Últimos Doppelganger seguían con vida, Tom y Elena eran las versiones contemporáneas, eso los unía, pero eso simplemente no podía ser. Lo más sencillo seria tomar al Chico y hacerle una compulsión para sacar a Elena de sus pensamientos, pero la experiencia le decía que dejar cosas tras puertas y protecciones a la larga no era buena idea

Elijah arregló un poco su traje y luego puso una mano sobre el hombro de Tom

-Es complicado, los sentimientos son complicados, por eso debes tomar un poco tanto de tu cabeza como de tu corazón, Mucha cabeza te impide tomar riesgos, Mucho corazón te deja vulnerable. Debe haber un balance.

Tom se quedó pensativo unos momentos Y luego sonrió.

-Creo que lo tengo, señor Mikaelson. –Creo que se como resolver esto…-- y tiró un bostezo. –Creo que ya me voy a dormir…

Elijah miró a Tom. Esto había sido demasiado Extraño. Se había abierto con un niño al que apenas conocía, pero ambos tenían tanto en Común, ambos tenían que lidiar con Familias extrañas, incluso ambos habían caído bajo los encantos de la Sangre Petrova, una parte de él estaba Feliz de haber ayudado al pequeño con su problema, pero honestamente había sido todo lo contrario. Esta plática le había puesto las cosas en perspectiva… Con Tatia había sido todo corazón y las cosas había salido muy mal, desde ahí toda su persona se había moldeado en torno a su cabeza, Salvó cuando Katherine Apareció, y las cosa habían terminado muy mal. Si quería que las cosas funcionaran con Haley, tenia que haber un balance, Corazón y cabeza, ¿Cuál era el punto Medio?.

XXXXXXXXXXXX Harry…. Cuando algo inicia XXXXXXXXXXXXXX.

Harry Cerraba la fila de tan peculiar grupo, uno de los eventos de la fiesta de Hope era un Tour para sus invitados por New Orleáns, habían recorrido ya el cementerio y varios lugares históricos, dejando para el final el centro, en donde gran cantidad de Turistas y locales llenaban las calles causando gran ambiente.

Ellos no venían Solos, Su tia Rebekah y su tia Freya se habían unido al grupo, y la verdad se las estaban pasando fenomenal mientras le mostraban la ciudad a Las mellizas y a Tom…

\--Todo es tan distinto- dijo Tom. – empezando con el Calor, En Londres y en Mistic Falls es mucho mas fresco.

-¿Eres de De Londres?- pregunto Harry Curioso. Sabía que Tom era de Inglaterra por su marcado acento ingles. Pero no sabía exactamente de donde.

-Claro, Aunque no me preguntes mucho Harry, casi nunca salía de casa…¿Y tu?, tu acento no es tan distinto al mío…

-Yo vivía en Surrey…

-¿Surrey?- dijo Tom sorprendido. -¡Estábamos prácticamente a nada!, ¿Qué cosas no?, Dos niños magos de Inglaterra conociéndonos en New Orleáns…hasta parece el destino.

Harry sonrió un poco, él realmente no creía en le destino, eso de tener ya un camino fijo y preestablecido no le gustaba nada, él creía firmemente que cada quien podía moldearlo, eso de que las cosas sucedían por algo no lo tragaba, las cosas simplemente sucedían.

Por eso cuando pasaron por el área de los adivinos y contadores de Fortunas sus ánimos decayeron un poco.

Sin embargo, todos querían probar algo de suerte y ver que les deparaba el futuro. Pero las cosas fueron bastante malas.. Hope por ser la del cumpleaños quiso intentarlo primero. Sin embargo la bruja al tan solo tocar su mano se hizo para atrás con una cara de horror… y luego miró a todos los presentes…

-¡Funesto 2 de Mayo…. !- gritó. –Tragedia en este día-

-YA vasta- Grito Freya… -Mirando a la Bruja, y corriéndola del Lugar.

-No le hagas caso Hope- dijo Freya. –No hay nada Funesto acerca de tu cumpleaños…

Los demás lo tomaron con relativa calma, pero Harry no pudo dejar de mirar a la Bruja que se retiraba lentamente y sin dejar de mirarlos. Él no creía en el destino, pero la mirada de esta mujer y la certeza que había en sus ojos lo había hecho dudar por un segundo..

Tras el amargo trago continuaron con su Tour por la ciudad y para eso de las cinco de la tarde ya todo estaba preparado para el cumpleaños que se llevaría a cabo en la mansión reconstruida en las afueras de la ciudad…

Habían acordonado mágicamente el lugar par que fuera invisible a ojos extraños, después de todo Nik había contratado toda clase de adornos mágicos para que el lugar pareciera un mundo mágico…

Había cascadas de luces, pequeñas criaturas luminosas dando vueltas por el lugar…. Varios animales mágicos…. Que hizo que Hope mirara todo como la pequeña niña que era…

Harry estaba más que conmovido, la cara de Hope cuando encendieron sus pirotecnias, la comida, la música Todo fue como un sueño, incluso se atrevió a Bailar un poco con una de las mellizas. Para el final de la noche, todos estaban muy cansados, sin embargo hacía falta el ultimo ritual, justo a la media noche Su tia había preparado una ceremonia de conexión, un ritual mágico bastante antiguo en donde las personas daban sus bendiciones y promesas hacia una persona, en este caso Hope, no era como simplemente dar tu palabra y ya, este era un ritual de confianza, en donde le abrías tu corazón a las personas. Era un gran regalo.

Todos entraron al circulo, todos bendijeron a Hope, y cuando llegó su turno abrió su corazón para su Prima….

Pero entonces una voz en su cabeza resonó fuerte y claro.

-Pero que gran fuente de magia y energía….

Lo último que supo fue que todo se volvió oscuro

Primero todo fue negro pero casi enseguida una luz muy brillante lo deslumbró. Harry parpadeó un poco para poder acostumbrarse a la luz. Pero cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta de que se encontraba exactamente en su casa, la residencia Mikaelson,

¿Qué había pasado?, ¿Acaso se había teleportado o algo así?

-¡Tia Freya! ¡Hope!- pero nadie le contestaba.

-OK Harry piensa un poco, te trasladaste accidentalmente –

y con resolución se puso de pie, buscó entre sus ropas su celular para llamar a su familia y avisarles que estaba bien, pero no lo tenia consigo. .¡Rayos!, su mejor opción seria buscar la línea fija sin embargo tras varios minutos de buscar por las habitaciones, se dio cuanta de que algo no estaba bien con todo esto, El teléfono no estaba, y que tras darse cuenta la cosas empeoraron un poco, No había ningún ruido, New Orleáns era ruido todo el tiempo, y ahora no se escuchaba nada. Harry corrió a la entrada principal y cuando intentó abrir la puerta no pudo, luego corrió a la ventana y cuando miró por ella afuera no había nada, solo un vacío Blanco y brillante, Harry entró en pánico, pero luego se tranquilizó un poco s, esto debía ser parte del hechizo. Pero mientras pasaban los minutos y nada ocurría comenzó a desesperarse un poco, no al punto de gritar por ayuda, pero si al hecho de intentar encontrar la manera de salir de aquí Corrió por todos lados y por todos lados era igual, puertas y ventanas que no abrían, pasillos que no lo llevaban a ninguna parte. Todo era igual, o casi igual, aparte del Telefono que no existía, en su habitación había algo distinto, un baúl que nunca había visto, Tenia detalles en plata, y aunque tenía un candado con la forma de una serpiente este candado estaba abierto.

La curiosidad fue más grande que su decoro, y se atrevió a abrir el baúl….

Aquello fue como si lo estuvieran quemando en carne propia, la cabeza le comenzó a doler horrores y la cicatriz de su frente que alguna vez le había causado pequeñas molestias ahora le dolia intensamente.

Tanto era su dolor que apenas notó lo que salió volando del baúl, giró la cabeza hacia todos lados, una sombra se cernía sobre él y no lograba distinguir desde que dirección hasta que ya fue demasiado tarde…

-Ahora eres mío muchacho- escuchó antes de que la sombra casi lo cubriera

O eso Creyó ya que escuchó un potente grito y de la nada un potente rayó golpeó a aquella sombra.. Harry abrió los ojos y pudo ver a su tia Freya arremetiendo con todo lo que tenía.

-¡Harry Aquí, Rápido!-

Harry corrió y se colocó tras su tía.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó… -¿Qué es esa sombra?...

-Es el alma que estaba dentro de ti- contestó Su tia. –Apenas lancé el hechizo de unión para ti y Hope y el alma reaccionó violentamente intentando engullir a Hope, -Lo siento tanto Harry, pero Encerré esta cosa dentro de ti….

-¿Qué?- gritó Harry.

-Pero pude crearte este refugio- respondió Freya. –Harry, pude entrar un poco pero no tengo mucho tiempo, tiene que luchar…

-Pero no soy tan poderoso como tu- respondió…

-Esto no tiene que ver con fuerza mágica Harry... esto tiene que ver con…….

Pero su tía desapareció en una ligera nube de polvo.

LA cabeza de Harry trabajó a marchas forzadas…. Este lugar no era Real, la sombra que quería devorarlo era el pedazo de alma que tenia incrustado Y ¡Había querido Tomar a HOPE!

Harry apretó sus puños…. Su tía Freya le había dicho que un alma sin cuerpo lentamente de degenera, Lo que significaba que este pedazo de alma ¡Queria su cuerpo!. Pero ahora estaba encerrado aquí, Con él…

Harry Apretó sus puños y miró a su alrededor. Este era su refugio, y era exacto a su casa, él conocía su casa. Y aunque no sabía tanto como su tía, no era débil, él era un poderoso Brujo, el Era un Mikaelson…

XXXX FREYA Mikaelson XXXXXX

Cuando aquella cosa había salido de Harry e intentado tomar a Hope, los más horrendos recuerdos de su niñez le habían regresado. Vivir con su tia Daliah le había dado mucho poder pero también había visto cosas que no le desearía a nadie, y las Almas negras habían sido parte de ello. Por eso reaccionó tan rápido, por eso había logrado bloquear a Hope y encerrar a aquella sombra dentro de Harry, Sin embargo el precio había sido muy grande, Había logrado salvar a Hope, pero tal vez había condenado a Harry para siempre.

Se odió a si misma, Debía haber tratado con este problema cuanto antes, desde que había descubierto que Harry tenía un pedazo de alma incrustado, pero no lo había hecho, era algo tan pequeño, algo que no le hacía nada. Era simbiótico, nunca imagino que ese pequeño pedazo era un Alma Sombra, un Devorador, que a la primera oportunidad que tuvo de acceder a un cuerpo ajeno al que lo albergaba actuaría. Y había encerrado a su sobrino con esa cosa..

\--¡Hay que hacer algo!- gritó Nik Mientras intentaba acercarse a Harry.-

Hope estaba a punto de estallar en llanto, mientras abrazaba el cuerpo de Harry y le hablaba para que regresara con ellos…

-Hay Algo, pero tal vez no les guste, lo había pensado cuando supe del pedazo de alma dentro de Harry, pero es un hechizo demasiado peligroso y podría matarlo.

-¡Harry Resistirá!- dijo Hope Mirando con fiereza. .¡El es fuerte!.

-¡Hazlo Freya!- gruñó Nik, el cual no podía perder a Harry.

Freya colocó a Harry en posición, esta clase de magia era bastante antigua y casi siempre estaba relacionada con la magia oscura… necesitaba concentrarse enfocarse en exactamente lo que necesitaba hacer. Así que lanzó el conjuro…

El cuerpo de HArry se relajó completamente y comenzó a tener un poco de color, en pocos segundos sacó una proyección de lo que seria su alma, las almas realmente no podian verse en plano normal, necesitaba alcanzar el plano astral para poder trabajar, y una vez conectó en él, pudo ver el alma de Harry y e pedazo de alma que estaba dentro, ahí justo en el centro pero con raíces bastante profundas y cada vez extendiéndose más.

Adentro Harry había Lanzado todo lo que podía, estaba exhausto, respiraba con dificultad mientras se ocultaba en el recoveco de uno de los cuartos superiores. ¿Qué era esta sombra?... ¿Por qué lo perseguía?. Necesitaba un plan…. Y ya lo tenía, tal vez estaba encerrado pero la magia parecía funcionar de manera correcta, su magia funcionaba como el mundo real, Eso significaba que si había una manera de hacerse más fuerte, solo tenia que llegar al estudio de su tio Nik. Miró a todos lados, la sombra no estaba cerca, aspiró hondo y se lanzó lo más rápido que pudo.

Freya lanzó hechizo de partición, era peligroso ya que las almas siempre tieneden a mantenerse unidas, todo parecía ir bien, lentamente ese tumor se separaba de su sobrino, pero todo cambio, el alma comenzó a brillar intensamente y de pronto comenzó a expandirse rápidamente cubriendo a Harrry, Freya supo de inmediato que esa cosa estaba a punto de apoderarse de su Sobrino, Tenía que sacarlo ya, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Jaló con todas sus fuerzas

Al hacerlo hubo una fuerte explosión mágica, y cuando por fin abrió los ojos ya no estaba sola, frente a ella había aparecido una figura Con larga túnica negra, ojos rojos, estaba pálido, y al parecer no tenia nariz, el hombre, si así se le podía llamar, tenía sus largos y pálidos dedos a pocos cm de la frente de Harry y entornaba la cicatriz de su frente…

-Harry Potter…..- dijo con voz sisiaante…

Freya de inmediato se colocó en posición de ataque.

-¡ALEJESE!- Gritó… y Lanzo un hechizo de ataque., Mas sin embargo el hombre de la Túnica con un movimiento de su mano desvió el ataque hacia donde la mayoría de los invitados.

Henrik y Tom a duras Penas lograron alzar unas barreras que protegieron de la explosión inicial, Elijah había alcanzado a Cubrir a la Señora Avery. Y Caroline a sus hijas, Ambos tenían heridas, pero no fue grave gracias a la barrera Mágica. Tom Sin embargo tenía su brazo derecho terriblemente quemado… Apretaba sus puños y dientes para ahogar las lágrimas…

-No sabes lo que haces muchacha- dijo El hombre de la túnica negra.-Con ese nivel...

Freya vió como el cuerpo de Harry comenzaba a palidecer mientras que el del hombre frente a ella cada vez parecía ser más fuerte, pero no podía atacar con todo, no con su familia tan cerca y mas ahora que había notado que el rival frente a ella no era poca cosa.

Freya no estaba muy segura de cómo atacar, no quería Arriesgar a Harry…. ¿Qué clase de magia oscura esta?... Ese pedazo moribundo de alma se había activado cuando sintió peligro y estaba robando la energía vital de Harry estaba robando el cuerpo de Harry para crearse uno propio… .

Entonces Freya lo supo…. Este era un hechizo muy particular, de hecho era el mismo hechizo que ellos habían usado para traer a Kol de vuelta...magia, Carne, hueso y sangre para crear un cuerpo…Pero el hechizo estaba corrompido, en el original se necesitaba la voluntad de donar aquello, pero aquí, estaba tomando a Harry a la fuerza.

Este era magia muy oscura, magia de resurrección, Tenia que detener a este hombre ya o Harry tendría un horrible final

Usó todo su poder para separarlos. Por un segundo el hombre, tambaleó, y miro con furia a Freya…

Freya lanzó una bola de fuego que el hombre de la túnica deshizo….

Ella se mordió el labio, cada vez era mas fuerte.

LE lanzó todos los objetos que encontró. Uno hirió su rostro, peor Freya vio con horror como Harry era lastimado, Estaban unidos, todo le estaba saliendo mal. Si mataba al hombre, mataba a Harry. Pero si no hacía nada, este hombre tomaría a Harry por completo…¿Cómo destruirlo sin destruir a Harry?...

Klaus corrió con fuerza estuvo a punto de arrancarle la cabeza al hombre, pero Freya lo detuvo lanzándolo lejos…

-Se ve que no entienden- dijo el hombre siseante y con un movimiento de su mano, Doblo a todos con un Crucio.

Freya cayó al suelo, no tenia otra opción, Si no podían salvar el cuerpo de Harry, al menos intentaría salvar su alma. Se llevó su mano al collar donde salvarguradaban el alma de sus familiares.. y se preparó para lanzar el conjuro…

XXXX HARRY XXXXXX

Harry estaba acorralado, había conseguido llegar al Estudio de su tio Nick. Y tenía En sus . Manos el objeto que lo ayudaría a derrotar a esta sombra, No parecía mucho, solo era un pedazo de madera, tallado con la forma de un animal, pero Harry sabía que era mucho más. Lo había visto el primer día que su tio lo había llevado a pintar, de inmediato le había llamado la atención, un Ciervo con una gran cornamenta, era increíble el Detalle que tenia la figura casi podía jurar que tenia vida propia Harry de inmediato había preguntado por la figura y su tio Nik soltó una risa melancólica.

Aquel ciervo había sido la Ultima figura que había tallado cuando todavía era Humano, era parte de un juego, donde había tallado con tanta dedicación una figura animal para cada uno de sus hermanos y Solo el noble Ciervo que había Tallado para Elijah había sobrevivido todos estos años. Harry al sentirlo en sus manos lo supo de inmediato, la figura estaba impregnada de magia, pero no una magia normal, sino la más poderosa de todas….

La sombra se abalanzó sobre él y lo absorbió, Harry se aferró a la figura del ciervo, y cuando ya todo parecía perdido, lo sintió el amor que su tio Nik había puesto en esta figura, pero no fue solo eso, él mismo comenzó a sentirlo, el amor que sus tios le daban, el amor que Hope le daba….el amor que lo había protegido todo este tiempo, cuando era niño y buscaba un abrazo de su tia Petunia, ella lo negaba pero en el fondo sentía que alguien lo abrazaba, esas noches donde se sentía solo pero un pequeño fuego interior lo cobijaba.

Harry Gritó y la sombra se separó de él aullando y gimiendo de dolor, Comenzó a Arder y hacerse cenizas hasta que no quedó nada…

Harry comenzó a correr a salida de la casa pero tras una luz muy intensa despertó.

estaba tirado acostado, pero tras quedarse ciego unos segundos por el brillo pudo ver a su alrededor, aquella sombra negra estaba ahí, pero ahora era completamente visible, era un hombre en túnica negra y lastimaba a su familia….

Harry sintió algo extraño en su mano, Era la figura del ciervo. Y supo exactamente lo que tenia que hacer.

Se puso de pie de golpe y miró al hombre, el cual por la sorpresa perdió el dominio de su magia y liberó a los presentes.

-¡A Ver su puedes con esto!- gritó Harry y tomó al hombre del Brazo.

Harry y canalizó toda lo que pudo del siervo, miró a su alrededor, el rostro de todos lo decía…. Ellos lo querían, estaban felices de verlo de pie, su familia lo amaba Y ese hombre no lo resistió. Estalló en polvo, Harry calló hacia atrás la cicatriz de su frente le comenzó a arder y esta comenzó a sangrar, fueron unos segundos de agonía pero al final el dolor se detuvo y Harry sintió como si un gran peso se le quitara de encima.

Suspiró y sonrió cuando Hope corrió y lo abrazó.


	13. parte 13

Harry Potter, The Originals, Vampire Diaries son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.

Antes que todo gracias por leer este fic.

Cosas a tomar en cuenta.

Este fic es atemporal situado en fechas más actuales, algunas fechas, personajes, personalidades y Lore pueden ser modificados para adaptarse a la historia.

Cosas a tomar en cuenta

Este fic es atemporal. Situado en tiempos mas modernos fechas, situaciones, personajes, personalidades pondrían variar para adaptarse a la historia…

Linajes Por Lars Black

Parte 13

XXXXXXX Los 4 fundadores …..Hace Aproximadamente 1000 años XXXXXXX

Godrick Gryffindor se encontraba mirando muy emocionado como la escuela que tanto había deseado cada vez estaba más cerca de ser realidad. Hogwarts había sido el nombre que habían escogido y mientras que él y Helga se habían encargado de dirigir la construcción, Salazar y Rowena habían partido a promocionar su escuela, después de todo era más común que los niños magos fueran educados en casa, pero Godrick había visto de primera mano que eso no era suficiente, Magos y brujas tenebrosos se estaban alzando con extraordinario poder y educación tan básica no iba a ser suficiente para defenderse.

Al principio fue como esperaban, pocos tenían la confianza para dejar a sus hijos, pero tras mostrarles lo bien que estaban fortificando las defensas, poco a poco fueron llegando magos y brujas dispuestos a aprender de los más grandes magos de la época.

Al principio aceptaban estudiantes de 13 a 18 años y los graduaban en 4 años. Pero lentamente fueron estableciendo las edades que con los años se volverían los estándares. Iniciabas de 11 años cumplidos y cursabas 7 para graduarte. Sin embargo al ir creciendo en número de estudiantes los problemas fueron haciéndose más evidentes. Ellos 4 no eran suficientes para encargarse de todos.

-Ya no podemos seguir aceptando a cualquiera- bramó Salazar. –No se porque siguen trayendo a los hijos nacidos de Muggles, ellos no son realmente magos, no tienen porque aprender todos nuestros secretos..

-Porque obviamente son magos- respondió Rowena. –pueden hacer magia eso se tiene o no se tiene. Más bien deberíamos rechazar a aquellos que simplemente no tienen suficiente inteligencia para hacerlo bien, les juro que el Chico Dorstain no ha hecho volar el colegio solo por suerte, ¿Cuántas veces tienes que explicar que los catalizadores no se usan en pociones de alta cocción?...

-Si alguien tiene las ganas de aprender no se le debe negar ese derecho- respondió Helga.

-Las ganas no son suficientes- dijo Godrick con el semblante un poco sombrío, -No si te enfrentas al mundo real, -Se requiere de cierto Valor para poder manejar cualquier situación.

-No estamos llegando a ningún lado- dijo Salazar, obviamente cada quien tiene sus ideas sobre quien es más merecedor de aprender de nosotros mismos, y dudo mucho que alguno quiera torcer su brazo. Los conozco demasiado bien. ¿Qué tal si cada uno de nosotros enseña a quien quiera?...

\--Eso no seria justo- dijo Helga. – Obviamente todos deben tener la misma educación.

-No, No, espera un segundo- dijo Rowena. –Creo que estoy entendiendo un poco lo que Salazar quiere decir, Obviamente si tenemos más alumnos vamos a necesitar a más maestros, conozco a algunos que podrían acceder a ayudarnos con algunas cosas, todos recibirán la misma educación, pero ¿Qué tal si cada uno de nosotros aporta un extra a aquellos estudiantes que posean las cualidades que buscamos resaltar?...

-¿Como un Mentor?- dijo Gryffindor alzando una ceja y poniendo más atención a las palabras de sus compañeros.

-Así es- dijo Salazar sonriendo. –Además….no estaría nada mal un poco de competición, eso siempre ayuda a crecer el potencial de las personas.

-Pero ¿Cómo seleccionaríamos a nuestros estudiantes?...

-De eso me encargo yo- respondió Rowena….-Tengo una muy buena idea… solo que voy a necesitar toda su ayuda, ya que es algo complicado..

-Mientras sea efectivo- respondió Godrick..

Rowena asintió y trabajó varias semanas…. Estudiando, buscando el material adecuado, confeccionando y al final le presentó el trabajo final a sus compañeros

-¿Un sobrero?- dijo Godrick alzando una ceja. -¿Y eso que?...

-Es un Artefacto Legeremante - respondió Orgullosa.

Salazar abrió los ojos como platos y tomó el sobrero. La textura era inusual,

-Esto es tela de Vulx ¿cierto? ¿Dónde conseguiste algo así?, es prácticamente indestructible

-Tengo mis contactos- respondió Rowena. –pero lo importante será el hechizo que lancemos sobre él, requerirá mucho de nuestro de poder si queremos que dure, y la verdad el precio puede ser un poco alto, un eco de nosotros….

Godrick, Salazar y Helga se miraron un poco pensativos, un eco personal era un precio muy alto, prácticamente era dar un pedacito de personalidad propia…no era magia oscura, pero usada de mala manera podía ser peligrosa…. Una persona muy alegre podía pasar un poco de ella a otra mediante un eco. Pero si las cosas no salían bien o se abusaba de ello de ser al persona más feliz del mundo podías terminar siendo la persona más amargada. Los ecos no eran algo que se recuperan fácilmente.

-Solo un pedazo muy pequeño Para darle personalidad- - agregó Rowena. – Y después, bueno, cada quien le dará las características que buscamos en nuestros estudiantes…

Salazar era el más reacio a dar un eco, pero al final fue el primero en decidirse darlo.

-Bien- dijo y tomó el Sobrero Legeremante, lo colocó en su cabeza suspiró un poco y liberó un pequeño eco. De inmediato el sombrero reaccionó…lo sintió moverse en su cabeza, y Luego habló dentro de su mente.

-MMMM- ¿Dime que cualidades buscas para ser un buen Slytherin?

-personalidad Astuta, inventiva y con determinación- dijo Slytherin- Y que sean Ambiciosos, que no se conformen con menos y siempre apunten a más..

Salazar se quedó un momento pensativo y luego agregó

\- Ser hijo de mago o bruja…. Ningún hijo de muggles….

El sombrero hizo otro movimiento y gritó Fuerte y Claro

-¡SLYTHERIN!...

Salazar se quitó el sombrero y sonrió. ¿Quién sigue?.

Helga lo hizo casi de inmediato.

-Mmmm… de personalidad Leal y honesta, que no tema al trabajo arduo y en equipo para llegar a todas sus metas…

-Todos son bienvenidos…

-¡HUFFLEPUFF!...

Rowena hizo lo suyo.

-Sabiduría, curiosidad,… inteligentes con una mente creativa y dispuesta a comprender las cosas más allá de lo ordinario….

-¡RAVENCLAW!..

Y al final Gryffindor lanzó su Eco al Sombrero….

-Osadía, Temple, honor y Caballerosidad…..Pero sobre todo que tengan el coraje y La valentía para atreverse a luchar y a defenderse de lo que la mayoría teme…

El Sobrero hizo una mueca y gritó.

-¡GRYFFINDOR!

XXXXX Remus Lupin…….. XXXXX

Remus se sentía un poco distante mientras todos sonreían y abrazaban a Elena, después de todo ellos realmente no se conocían muy bien, él había llegado a Mistic Falls cuando Elena se encontraba dormida dentro de un ataúd, y aún así cuando la despertaron realmente no se había quedado mucho tiempo en el pueblo ya que se había marchado a la universidad. Realmente era algo incomodo y agradeció horrores tener que llevar a su madre y a Alaric a New Orleáns por la red Flu.

Sin embargo El puro pensamiento de su madre le hizo un hueco en el estómago, pero un hueco que no había sentido en mucho tiempo, un hueco de felicidad. Era increíble que a pesar de ya haber pasado varios meses desde la revelación todavía sentía esa felicidad. Haber recuperado a su madre había cerrado tantas heridas, pero sobre todo le había dado la oportunidad de abordar algunas que lo habían estado carcomiendo por años

Cuando escucho a su madre cantar todas sus defensas mentales habían caído y había llorado lo que había guardado por años, abrazó a su madre, y ella lo abrazó con tanto amor que simplemente ya no había podido más….

Fueron unos días muy intensos, pasando por el enojo de su madre por haberle hecho algo así, hasta la reconciliación, pasando por hecho de que ahora Beth era su hermanastra y lo que había estado sintiendo por ella ahora parecía un mal Cliché….

-¿Por qué los bloqueaste y no los borraste?-- preguntó Hope…

-Porque eras una persona maravillosa mamá- respondió Remus,. –Si hubiera borrado tus recuerdos hubiera borrado a la maravillosa persona que eras, en cambio, si estaban bloqueados seguirías siendo tu, aunque claro, no los recordarías…. Y una parte de mi….. bueno…

-Tenia la esperaza de recuperarme- respondió Hope abrazando a su hijo.

Pero todo había llegado a su punto álgido, cuando por fin tuvieron esa conversación… ¿Qué había pasado con la guerra?...

Remus no quería contar aquello y menos a su madre pero nunca iba a ganarle una batalla a Hope Lupin y al final, con un nudo en la garganta Remus contó todo lo que había sucedido desde el día que había bloqueado sus recuerdos.

Hope escuchó, pero no hacía ninguna mueca ante el horror de las palabras que decía, como había estado en medio de una guerra, metido en manadas de Lycans peligrosas, pero cuando Remus llegó a la parte de James, Lily y Sirius, pudo ver como el alma de su madre se rompía por la tristeza

Ella simplemente no podía creerlo, ¡Sirius! ¡Traidor!.

-¡Eso no es posible!- dijo. –Creí que eran amigos…el siempre te defendí y…Era inseparable de James.

-Pero no lo suficiente- gruñó Remus golpeado la mesa. –Siempre supe que no era un santo, ¡Rayos!, las cosas que le vi hacer, algunas vez dude de su sensatez, pero siempre creí que su corazón estaba en el lugar correcto, pero los vendió, mató a Peter y como a una docena de Muggles.¿Cómo pude estar tan equivocado?.

Y el tal solo haberlo dicho había sido como soltar algo que había sido su carga tantos años..

Hope abrazó a su hijo.

Y desde entonces las cosas con su madre se habían vuelto muy buenas, a pesar de tener 30 años se sentía nuevamente como aquel niño cuya madre todos los días le preparaba su desayuno favorito, esa madre que siempre le preguntaba por su día y escuchaba atentamente a todo aunque fuera extremo aburrido.

Pero no todo era miel sobre hojuelas, había ganado a su madre, había ganado a un sobrino, pero había perdido a una mujer maravillosa. Beth le había hecho sentir cosas, ella era valiente e inteligente. No se andaba por las ramas incluso le hablaba directo cuando algo no le parecía. La verdad se sentía muy a gusto con ella, tanto que por su mente había pasado la idea de invitarla a salir. Y aquello le aterraba bastante, ya que digamos su vida sentimental no era tan basta como hubiera deseado, si había salido con varias chicas pero nunca había atravesado al barrera de un beso discreto, siempre estuvo reprimiéndose por miedo a su otra naturaleza…. Y aunque ya había estado con una mujer, Cosa que había sucedido mientras estaba de infiltrado en aquella manada tenebrosa, aquello había sido algo automatizado, realmente no había sentido nada por aquella mujer, había sido placentero, pero no había sido estimulante, no como pensaba de Beth…. Y eso no podía ser….

Tenía que sacarla de su mente, ella era familia y nada más…

Así que cuando su madre le pidió que la ayudara a hacer inventario de la tienda donde trabajaba, mientras ella llevaba a Tom a New Orleáns aceptó gustoso, nada era mejor para calmar los bríos que aburrido trabajo de inventario.

O Eso creyó porque cuando llegó el domingo por la mañana a la tienda, se topó con la gran sorpresa de que Beth también estaba ahí.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó.

\--¿Tu que haces aquí?. Mi madre me pidió que la ayudara con el inventario…… y Beth al ver la cara de Remus supo que ella también se lo había pedido a él.

Xxxxxxx Beth Avery…….. un Domingo especial…..XXXXXXX

Beth Bufó…

-Madre, Madre, ¿en que diantres estabas pensando?...

Remus hizo una mueca.

-Bueno, ya estoy aquí, y creo que con algo de magia podríamos acabar un poco más rápido.

-No niego la ayuda- respondido Beth. –Las practicas con los estudiantes de medicina

Han sido intensas y descasar un poco más no estaría mal

Remus movió su varita y varias cajas pesadas se acomodaron perfectamente en los estantes.

-UFF, Debe ser genial solo mover la mano y que las cosas se hagan solas.- dijo Beth

-Tiene sus ventajas- Remus sonrió Y con otro movimiento varios jarrones se acomodaron en sus repisas.

Beth frunció el ceño, solo dos movimientos de varita y Remus ha había hecho el doble de lo que ella llevaba, Dejó la pesada caja que llevaba y señaló al mago. –Supongo que podrías con todo tu solo -¿No?...

-Pues no lo creo- respondió Remus. –Para empezar no sabría donde poner las cosas..

-Entonces somos un equipo perfecto- dijo Beth. –Esa caja y su contenido van en la repisa de arriba.

Aquello era bastante mágico, Remus hacia volar todo a su alrededor mientras que Beth catalogaba y contaba, luego las cosas bailaban en el aire acomodándose en sus lugares.

Beth no dejaba de reír cuando las cosas pasaban frente a ellas, Remus las había encantado para que cada una de ellas hiciera un pequeño baile antes de acomodarse y lo que pensó llevaría todo la mañana solo les había tomado un par de horas…

-¡Listo!- dijo Beth… -Todo acomodado… hora de regresar a casa y ….

Pero ella se quedó muda ante la mirada que Remus tenía sobre ella, los ojos del profesor brillaban intensamente.

Desde que había nacido Tom su vida sentimental había quedado relegada a segundo plano. Tom era un bebe muy tranquilo, pero las circunstancias de su nacimiento la hacían ser muy reservada con ello, pensó que cuando el niño fuera mayor, tal vez podría retomar, pero entonces Tom comenzó a trasformarse en Halcón, pero ahora, Tom estaba a salvo, ella era libre de retomar cuando quisiera Y aunque Remus realmente no parecía el tipo de hombres que solía frecuentar cuando era más joven, había algo en su naturaleza Salvaje mezclada con esa vulnerabilidad que siempre proyectaba hacía que simplemente no pudiera quitarle los ojos de encima, pero no podía ser, él era hijo de su madre, ¡Prácticamente eran Hermanos!... pero no eran hermanos hermanos,

La cabeza de Beth comenzó a dar vueltas, No podía hacerle eso a su madre, No podía romper la confianza que Hope tenia sobre ella…..

Pero entonces el timbre del local sonó Eso la hizo despertar de su trance, caminó a la puerta y al abrirla se llevó una gran sorpresa.

Era un arreglo de comida Romántica. Una comida sorpresa, de Parte de Hope Avery, para Remus Lupin y Elizabeth Avery.

LA reservación estaba hecha para esa hora específica y además de todos los aditamentos para hacerla una comida inolvidable, había una tarjeta dirigida a los dos…

Beth la abrió, la leyó y luego la giró para mostrarla a Remus…

-¡Sean Valientes!- era lo que decía la tarjeta…

-OH- dijo Beth mirando a Remus…

Remus sonrió un poco

Después de Todo La valentía era un rasgo de un verdadero Gryffindor y tenia que probarlo.

Xxxxxx Tom Avery ….. Raro pero Bueno XXXXX

Tom estaba un poco asustado tras lo ocurrido en la fiesta de Hope, tal parecía que todo lo bizarro perseguía a la Familia Mikaelson, literal tenían enemigos hasta dentro de ellos, sin embargo no todo había sido malo, tenía su brazo quemado y le dolia horrores pero si habían podido recuperar en su totalidad el dedo que había perdido cuando revivió a Stefan, una quemada no debía ser gran cosa. Pero lo que había sido muy bueno de todo aquello era que ahora sabía que su magia de Varita era real. Bonnie les había enseñado a levantar una barrera mágica con magia terrestre, él era regular en ese aspecto, pero la barrera que había alzado no había sido de ese tipo, tanto tiempo estudiando en la biblioteca sobre hechizos y encantamientos se había topado con en encantamiento escudo PROTEJO, se le había quedado muy grabado muy en fondo , su pronunciación, la manera en que la varita debía moverse, de hecho lo había practicado y aunque no había salido nada en ese momento, justo cuando vio aquella bola de fuego directo hacia ellos, fue lo primero que pensó y había hecho el movimiento como si tuviera una varita en mano y había gritado en su mente PROTEJO tan fuerte. Que cuando salió el encantamiento fue tanta su sorpresa que lo movió un poco y fue donde se quemó el brazo.

Sea como sea, su magia de Varita había funcionado y cuando regresara al internado iba a devorar todo lo que pudiera sobre ella y realmente esperaba que su tío Remus le ayudara un poco, la magia terrestre no le era tan afín como la de varita y quería empezar a practicarla ya…

Sin embargo Las cosas, bueno, volvían a estar raras, aunque esta vez todos parecían estar muy felices….

Tom sonrió al ver a su madre reluciente cuando anunciaron que oficialmente ya andaba con el profesor Lupin. Pero también frunció el ceño al ver a su abuela…

\--¿Tú lo planeaste Verdad?-

-Por supuesto- dijo su abuela Hope. –Me partía el corazón verlos tan tristes, y le dan demasiadas vueltas a las cosas y a lo que piensan los demás. Tenía que darles un empujoncito, y quitarme de en medio.

Tom miró a su abuela, ella era tan genial. Pero ahora tenía un problema mayor, su tío Remus, ¿seguía siendo su tío Remus o era algo más?.

Tom sintió un hueco en el estómago ante la posibilidad…

XXXX Caroline XXXXX

Caroline estaba muy atenta revisando sus correos cuando de pronto escuchó un ruido inusual, algo estaba picoteando su ventana y se llevó tremenda sorpresa al descubrir que un ave golpeaba en su ventana, hubiera sido extraño pero pasable más sin embargo era extraño extraño ya que el ave traía consigo lo que parecía ser una carta. Caroline abrió la ventana y el ave soltó la carta sobre su escritorio antes de retomar su vuelo.

Ella miró a todos lados, si esto era una broma iba a castigar a los responsables, pero al ver que nada ocurría, tomó la carta y la abrió. OK, esto no era una broma, esto era algo importante, era una Carta del Ministerio de Magia Estadounidense, La MACUSA. Y era respecto a su escuela. ¡Estaba siendo Oficialmente Aceptada dentro de la Liga de Escuelas e Instituciones Mágicas de Norteamérica!. Caroline leyó una y otra vez la carta, realmente no podía creerlo. Cuando había decidido fundar la escuela realmente no sabía en la clase de problemas en los que se estaba metiendo. El dinero no era problema, Klaus había sido muy generosos al respecto, el problema había sido todo lo demás, encontrar alumnos que estuvieran dispuestos, encontrar maestros, pero sobre todo el problema principal habían sido los magos de Varita, quisieran o no, ellos eran seres mágicos y sobrenaturales y la sociedad mágica que los mantenía casi siempre al margen regía sobre muchas cosas. Ella había creído que porque atendían a otro tipo de seres mágicos ellos no tendrían porque meterse, pero no había sido así. Una escuela con Brujos terrestres, ancestrales, vampiros, hombres lobo, e incluso magos de varita Vaya que había resaltado en sus radares. Para ellos era como una bomba a punto de explotar.

Sin embargo Ella, Alaric y con la accesoria que Remus pudo darles sobre las leyes mágicas internaciones había puesto su caso a discusión.

Una escuela con un Vampiro y un No maj como directores….. Ellos habían apelado que Ilvermorny también había sido fundada por un no maj.

Criaturas sobre naturales en el mismo lugar que estudiantes…. En hogwarts había un fantasma dando clases y toda clase de criaturas en el bosque y lago.

Pero el punto que más había pesado a su favor había sido simplemente el enfoque principal de la escuela, Ayudar a los brujos y Criaturas sobrenaturales a adaptarse al mundo, no al mundo mágico, al mundo muggle para crear menos problemas…

Literal la escuela les estaba haciendo un grandísimo favor al lidiar con posibles futuros problemas para la oficina de desinformación..

Eso sonaba un poco hiriente, pero que importaba, su escuela era Oficial tanto en mundo mágico como en el normal.

Solo había un pequeño detalle. Cualquier mago o brujo dentro de su institución estaba regido al completo a las leyes mágicas, por lo que la materia de formación cívica mágica debía ser obligatoria para todos los magos. Y al menos tenían que tener a un profesor de magia de Varita.

Caroline estaba feliz, ayudar siempre había sido el objetivo, y al día siguiente bueno, su objetivo se había hecho mucho mayor.

Cientos de cartas habían aterrizado en la puerta principal, cientos de Emails… habían llenado la bandeja de entrada.

Brujos terrestres interesados, jóvenes lobos que pensaban era su fin al verse convertidos, pero sobre todo padres, magos de varita interesados en que sus hijos recibieran instrucción tan alternativa antes de los 11 años y ser enviados a sus respectivas escuelas mágicas…

-Todo eso no era exactamente lo que buscaba cuando fundo la escuela, pero ahora mismo de pasar de 11 estudiantes, ahora podía darse el lujo de seleccionar a los que podrían ayudar….

El siguiente año iba a ser tan distinto para muchos…

XXXXXX alguien…..XXXXX

Tom se encontraba recogiendo su cuarto, el año escolar ya casi terminaba y le esperaban unas vacaciones de ensueño, regresarían a Inglaterra, mas precisamente a Cardiff a visitar a los parientes de su abuela, pero sobre todo a visitar la tumba donde el padre de Remus yacía. Aquello debía ser duro para su abuela pero ahí estaría para apoyarla, sea como sea, regresar a Inglaterra le traía sentimientos encontrados, ese había sido su hogar por mucho tiempo, aunque un hogar a medias ya que realmente no había salido mucho del apartamento donde Vivian, así que literal conocería su hogar por primera vez, pero eso no era lo que lo tenia un poco cohibido, si no el hecho de que ahora que sabía la verdad, de que él había sido trasladado mágicamente al vientre de su madre por otra bruja, le hacia pensar un poco en ¿Quién eran realmente sus padres biológicos?. Eran magos, eso no lo dudada, su madre estaba muerta, ese era un hecho, pero ¿y su padre?...

Todo el asunto de Remus y su mamá había movido cosas que no sabía estaban ahí. No tener un padre presente nunca había sido un problema, su madre y su abuela lo eran todo para él, pero….. la posibilidad le había hecho hacerse muchas preguntas…. ¿Podría Remus ser…..? y esas preguntas lo habían llevado a otras preguntas, tanto que tenia la cabeza en otro lado y no encontraba el par de su zapato nuevo, buscó por todos lados y nada.

Movió todo el cuarto, y nada. Bufó y enojado salió del cuarto para tomar un poco de aire fresco pero al volver media hora después encontró el cuarto impecable y el par de zapatos sobre al cama.

-¿Qué demonios?- dijo mientras miró por todos lados… pero lo dejó pasar ya que se acercaba la hora de la cena.

Pero mientras comía oyó decir a uno de los chicos de curso alto, que había encontrado la vieja tarjeta de baseball que había perdido al inicio del curso, a lo que su compañero de merienda le contestó que juraba alguien había organizado su closet con la de un mismo color junta.

-Parece tenemos un fantasma- dijo Lizzie algo exaltada. –Toda la semana ha sido igual, cosas que reaparecen, o cosas cambiadas de lugar.

-¿Porque un fantasma organizaría tu ropa?- dijo Jossie.

-No lo sé- dijo la Rubia. –Tal vez fue algo que dejó pendiente antes de morir.

Tom pensó un poco, no había sido su imaginación, su cuarto se había arreglado solo. y la verdad tener un fantasma en la escuela le daba escalofríos. Su experiencia con el velo le había dado a entender que meterse con el otro lado no era cosa de juego, los fantasmas podían ser geniales o algo aterradores. Por supuesto todos tomaba el asunto a la ligera, pero un pequeño escalofrío en su nuca simplemente no le permitía dejar esto pasar. Si era un fantasma tenía que estar seguro. Así que hizo lo que todo sujeto inteligente hace, buscar pruebas, y que mejor prueba que repetir el experimento, dejó su cuarto hecho un desorden antes de salir, pero esta vez dejó su teléfono grabando, los fantasmas no salen en los videos, siempre hay distorsiones…

Esperó minutos, y cuando regreso al cuarto, estaba impecable.

-¡Si!- gritó cuando subió a al cama para bajar el teléfono de su escondite, y cuando lo puso, tuvo que ampliar la imagen para poder medio distinguir lo que había ahí. No había distorsión, pero su cuarto parecía limpiarse solo, Amplió un poco más la imagen, ¡Algo se había movido!.

-¿Qué demonios?- dijo mientras ampliaba la imagen….

Llevaba una gorra, Parecía un niño pequeño, se acercó más al teléfono para distinguir bien…cuando de pronto.

-Te vas a quedar visco-

Tom alzó la mirada y frente a la cama, aquel niño de gorra, pero.. ¡Que demonios! ¡No era un niño!, parecía una especie de Duende. Dio un paso atrás para bajarse de la cama por el susto pero piso los zapatos bien acomodados que nunca dejaba ahí, pisó y lo ultimo que supo fue que rodó y se estrelló contra el piso… vio estrellas por todo lados..

Pero la criatura se acercó.

-¿Estas bien?.

Tom medio se arrastró a un costado, y la criatura primero acomodó nuevamente los zapatos y luego fue hacia Tom.

-Tienes una herida en la cabeza, necesitas curarte….

-¿Qué?-

-Necesitas curarte-

-Si, ya lo sé, pero ¿Quién eres tú?. ¿Qué eres tu?...

La criatura alzó una ceja.

-Y dicen que yo soy raro, tú eres un mago raro y muy desordenado. Todos aquí son muy desordenados. Me gusta este lugar.

-¿Qué?. -¿De que hablas?.

-¿Esa es una escuela ¿Cierto?, aquí se aprende. Quiero aprender…

-Espera un segundo,- dijo Tom poniéndose de pie. –Ven conmigo, no tengo idea de lo que estas hablando. ¿]Puedes seguirme?.

La criatura examinó a Tom de arriba hacia abajo.

-Yo puedo seguirte, ¿tu puedes seguirte? Aún estas herido en la cabeza.

-Si que puedo- dijo Tom y de inmediato llevó a la criatura hasta el despacho del Director.

-¿Tom? ¿Qué haces tan tarde fuera de tu cuarto?.

-Director Saltzman no va a creer lo que apareció en mi cuarto.

Veinte minutos después el personal docente estaba reunido en la dirección.

-¿Un Elfo Domestico?- dijo Caroline un poco sorprendida, desde que se había convertido en Vampiro siempre se había preguntado que más había afuera, y ciertamente siempre que pensaba en elfos no era algo así.

Remus asintió, no estaba muy seguro que tan comunes eran aquí pero no hay duda, es un elfo domestico, aunque hay algo extraño en él… no parece tener la necesidad de regresar con su amo..

-Esto me parece una barbarie- agregó Bonnie. -¡Prácticamente son esclavos!. ¿Por qué no pueden simplemente alejarse de sus amos

-Es magia muy extraña- agregó Remus. –antigua, siempre creí que era una especie de maldición, ya que los nuevos Elfos, los hijos de los sirvientes siguen estando bajo el mandato de los dueños de sus padres, hasta que bueno, los liberan o los traspasan.

-Los Elfos sin dueños son extremadamente raros….

-Pero no podemos tener un elfo domestico aquí- agregó Bonnie, -Es inhumano.

-Y no lo tendremos- agregó Alaric. –Queremos enseñar igualdad entre nuestras especies, no podemos tener a otra especie sirviéndonos…

El Elfo bufó.

-Yo no vine, a servirlos- dijo. –Vine a la escuela.

-¿Disculpa?- Todos alzaron una ceja.

-Escuche en mi antigua casa que había una escuela que enseñaba a cualquier criatura así que vine..

\--¿Solo así?, ¿Viniste por tu propia voluntad? ¿Cómo?- preguntó Remus ya que estaba seguro de que todas las defensas mágicas estaban activadas y nadie podía simplemente entrar a la mansión sin una invitación previa.

-Me aparecí- respondió El Elfo. –Quería empezar ya pero vi el desastre que había en todos lados y no podía dejarlo así.

-¿Estuviste limpiando una semana?.- dijo Bonnie incrédula -¿Y nadie lo notó?.

Alaric miró a Caroline.

-Bueno, creí que los chicos estaban comenzando a comportarse mejor.

El elfo miro a todo lados.

-Si, bueno, ¿Cuándo empezamos?.

-No es tan sencillo- . Dijo Caroline

-Claro que lo es- dijo Bonnie, -Todas las criaturas merecen una oportunidad. ¿Cierto?.

Todos miraron al elfo el cual instintivamente ya estaba acomodando los cojines.

-Solo una pregunta- dijo Remus. –Solo para estar fuera de dudas.

-¿Te consideras un elfo libre?

El elfo miró al techo, Lugo miro sus manos, las movió de un lugar a otro.

-Eh, si, no veo porque no.

-Bueno, podemos darte una plaza- dijo Alaric. –Pero al ser un estudiante hay reglas que seguir, no podemos aceptarte si no las cumples. ¿Puedes hacerlo?.

El elfo se llevó las manos a la barbilla meditando las palabras.

-Si cumplo las reglas me puedo quedar en la escuela, yo me quiero quedar en al escuela, así que Creo que si, si puedo cumplir las reglas.

-Entonces es oficial- dijo Alaric. -¡Un Elfo de estudiante!.

-¿ya puedo ir a limpiar?- agregó El elfo.

-¿Qué? No- dijo Bonnie. –Ya eres un estudiante no tienes que limpiar…

Los ojos del elfo se llenaron de terror.

-¡y dejar todo ese desorden! ¿Es una regla de la escuela No tener que limpiar nada nunca?.

-No precisamente- aclaró Bonnie. –Me refiero a que no es tu obligación limpiar el desorden que los demás provocan, ellos tienen que limpiar su propio desorden.

-Si…… entiendo- contestó el Elfo con una mirada un poco extraña.

-¿Y bueno? ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- preguntó Alaric. –Porque no podemos decirte Elfo todo el tiempo.

-MMMM mis compañeros solían decirme Rebelde todo el tiempo, así que supongo ese es mi nombre, ¡Rebelde!.

Caroline miró a Remus, iban a tener que hacer un reglamento escolar bastante minucioso para su nuevo inquilino. La escuela iba a expandirse. Tenían ahora no solo magos, brujas, hombres lobo, lycans, un Elfo también tomaría clases con ellos y para rematar el próximo ciclo escolar los tres Mikaelsons se unirían.

Caroline podía tener la apariencia de una chica de 17 años, pero en ese instante necesitaba de toda la madurez que podía extraer de su interior.

XXXXXX Harry a dos semanas de cumplir 11 XXXXXXXXX

Harry estaba terminando uno de los cuadros en los que había estado trabajando por meses, era un retrato de su Familia, la verdad si le había costado algo de tiempo de esfuerzo pero el resultado era muy bueno, El, , Hope, Henrik, sus tíos… todos ellos, su ultima pincelada Sintió un fuerte escalofrió en la base de la nuca y tuvo el presentimiento de que alguien estuviera espiándolo…

Freya tomó su temperatura cuando se lo contó y ella frunció el ceño, también podía sentir un poco lo que Harry sentía…

-Parece que alguien quiere encontrarte con mucho ahínco y nuestro hechizo de ocultamiento se lo impide…

-¿Eso es normal?- pregunto sintiendo otra vez el escalofrío.

-No con magia terrestre o ancestral- respondió Freya .-Y quien quiera que sea debe ser bastante poderoso para poder atravesar mi barrera aunque fuera un poco.

Harry quedó pensativo…. Si no era magia Ancestral o Terrestre debía ser magia de Varita, alguien con ese tipo de magia quería encontrarlo… y por primera vez desde que había llegado a Nueva Orleáns muchas dudas surgieron en su cabeza…

Sabía que sus padres eran brujos, su tia Petunia lo había admitido, pero nunca se había preguntado ¿Qué tipo de Brujos?.. por lógica él había creído que sus padres eran Brujos como su tia Freya, pero Luego había aprendido que realmente esta clase de Brujos no era tan extensa, que solo había en localidades pequeñas y aunque en Nueva Orleáns esta era la magia mas practicada, en el resto del mundo la mayoría era de la clase de magia de varita… Harry no podía imaginarse a su mismo usando otra clase de magia, la manera en que conectaba con la tierra para hacerla suya era una sensación que le traía mucha paz y tranquilidad, Hope era muy fuerte en todas las ramas , pero su máximo era la magia curativa, en ella fluía natural, Henrik había conectado con la magia Elemental y el aunque en un principio el había batallado en encontrarse cuando lo hizo todo parecía tener sentido.

Pero ahora alguien quería encontrarlo… y mientras más cercano era su cumpleaños más fuerte era esa sensación…era tan intensa que siquiera lo dejaba dormir…

-¿Y hay alguna manera de hacer nuestro hechizo más poderoso?- preguntó Harry a su tia, no quiero ser encontrado..

-O tal vez deberíamos dejar que te encuentren- agregó Niklaus. –Así podríamos resolver el problema con una tajada en la cabeza y listo. Ya no tendrías que preocuparte nuevamente.

-Esto no es un chiste Klaus- lo regaño Freya.

–Créeme, quien busca a Harry es muy fuerte, no sé s i seria buena idea.

Harry estaba de acuerdo, no quería exponer a su familia a ningún peligro, pero mientras pasaba el tiempo, aquella sensación se estaba volviendo insoportable. No podía dormir, la cabeza le dolia todo el tiempo, los remedios le duraban poco tiempo. Se estaba volviendo insostenible..

Tanto que por fin decidieron derribar la barrera

Haley, Elijah, Freya y Klaus estaban listos para cualquier eventualidad. Su tío Kol y su tia Rebekah llegaban en dos días. Cualquier cosa que estuviera tras de él estaban listos.

Freya alzó las manos y rompió el hechizo de ocultación que había sobre Harry.

Se escuchó un tronido tan fuerte que todos se doblaron del dolor, Harry incluso cerró los ojos pero cuando los abrió algo se deslizó suavemente frente a él. Algo Blanco, ALZÓ LA mirada, cientos, de sobres blancos se deslizaban y caían suavemente sobre todos en la habitación.

Harry tomó el más cercano y leyó lo que decía al frente.

Harry Potter…. y mientras Leía varias letras se escribían poniendo la dirección de su hogar

Freya tomó una de las Cartas y también notó que en esta se escribía la dirección.

Harry sintió un hueco en el estomago al ver el sello del sobre y Casi instintivamente abrió la carta y Leyó.

Estimado Señor Potter…….

XXXXXXX hace casi un año….. Surrey Inglaterra….. XXXXXXX

Albus Dumbledore veía con preocupación la pequeña casa en el número 4 de privet Drive. La casa era una zona de guerra y lo peor de todo era que Harry no estaba ahí. Y simplemente no podía entenderlo, ninguna de las alarmas mágicas habían servido de nada, alguien las había quebrado todas y habían llegado a Harry, pero no había sido Voldemort ni nadie cercano, el hechizo de Protección hubiera actuado, y ciertamente la señora Fig. no parecía muy cuerda en sus explicaciones. Esto era un desastre, Los Dursleys eran su unica fuente de información pero era tanta su paranoia que la única manera de sacarles algo seria bajo un fuerte encantamiento, sin embargo, su paranoia no era un encantamiento, era algo que se había incrustado muy adentro en su ser. Y solo había visto esta clase de comportamiento en las compulsiones de los vampiros. Magia tan arcana que ningún encantamiento por más poderoso que fuera podía romperlo a menos de que la persona afectada tuviera la voluntad de hierro de hacerlo. Pero los Dursleys no eran esa clase de personas. Así que esto era malo por dos, aunque tuviera la suerte de encontrar a Harry, los Dursleys jamás lo tomarían de regreso, y eso significaba que la protección que su madre había dejado para él, dejaría de funcionar en exactamente un año. Tenía que encontrarlo antes de ese tiempo y emplearía todos los recursos que tuviera.

-


	14. parte 14

Harry Potter, the originals y Vampire diaries son propiedad de Sus respectivos creadores.

Antes que todo gracias por leer este fic.

Cosas a tomar en cuenta.

Este fic es atemporal, ubicado en tiempos más presentes, algunos eventos, personajes, personalidades y Lore pueden ser modificados para adaptarse a la historia.

Una de las leyes que realmente no entiendo en el lore de Harry Potter es la ley que prohíbe a los chicos usar magia fuera de la escuela. O sea no es nada práctica y no tiene sentido alguno. ¿Como practican sus encantamientos en Vacaciones? por dos meses no repasas nada….¿Como le hacen los niños que son educados en casa? Ciertamente el ministerio es ineficaz en distinguir quien hace magia y quien no. (castigar a harry por la magia de Dobby, no distinguir el ataque de un dementor, y castigar a Harry por usar magia frente a un familiar que por lógica sabe que es un mago) y ni que decir de toda la magia accidental, y como sabe hay muggles presentes y no otro mago…. Y las veces que parece funcionar y a veces no… Asi que para fines prácticos de la historia el encantamiento Detector trabaja distinto. Aquí solo es un hechizo de ubicación permanente sobre el menor de edad.

Xxxxx Augusta Longbottom…….. sin motivos para festejar XXXXXXXX

Augusta miraba con ojos llorosos a su nieto, el pequeño Neville de tan solo un año y meses reía mientras jugaba… Su nacimiento había sido muy complicado y Alice casi moría al traerlo al mundo, pero había sido la alegría del hogar, Neville ahora solo era un niño que no entendía, pero un día lo haría. Mientras el mundo mágico aún festejaba la derrota del que no debe ser nombrado ella no lo hacía, varios de sus seguidores creyendo que su líder podía estar vivo habían secuestrado a su Hijo y esposa, y aunque los habían recuperado con vida ellos no habían quedado bien. Ellos ciertamente no regresarían a casa con su hijo, Miró a Neville y una pequeña lágrima escurrió en su rostro, pero la seco rápidamente, llorar era de los débiles y ella nunca más seria débil, y su nieto tampoco.

Pero mientras el Neville crecía las cosas parecían muy extrañas, ya tenia 8 años y no parecía mostrar ningún signo de magia, siquiera el más ligero accidente, cuando había reuniones familiares, todos no paraban de presumir como sus hijos o nietos habían hecho esto, o habían hecho lo otro, pero NEville siquiera uno pequeñito, cuando era más niño creyeron que tal vez era Squib, pero había rebotado cuando accidentalmente cayó por la ventana. Pero desde entonces nada más había sucedido y eso empezaba a preocuparla, sin embargo aún había tiempo, quizás el próximo año las cosas mejorarían, pero todo parecía al revés, mientras más cerca era el día limite para mostrar magia y ser admitido en Hogwarts menos mágico parecía el niño.

¿Había alguna manera de ir perdiendo la magia lentamente hasta quedar seco?

Para su cumpleaños 10 las cosas se habían complicado un poco, ella incluso le había heredado la varita de Frank para que intentara practicar magia,

Pero aunque Le había dado la varita y varios de sus parientes habían ido para enseñarle Neville no parecía poseer ninguna cualidad mágica.

Augusta lentamente se preparaba para recibir a noticia, su nieto era Squib. Y aunque la mayoría optaba por mandar a sus familiares no mágicos al mundo Muggle ella jamás lo haría, no le importaba si Neville no era mágico.

Entonces el día se acercaba, su nieto cumpliría años en una semana y si para entonces no recibía su carta de Hogwarts buscaría en los demás colegios, incluso pagaría tutores. Sin embargo a primera hora de la mañana, un búho llegó con la notificación….. ¡NEville había sido Admitido!.

Ella no lo mostraba pero estaba preocupada, Su nieto no era mágico, se había cansado de intentar sacarle su magia. ¿Por qué había sido admitido?... y la verdad era un poco complicada

XXXX NEville Longbottom….. Mago. 23 de julio. XXXXXX.

Neville Leía una y otra vez la carta que había recibido de Hogwarts. Tenía miedo, ya que aunque ninguno de sus familiares se lo había dicho directo, el sabía que era una decepción, su abuela era una mujer muy dura que siempre le exigía mantener el nombre de la familia en alto y sus tíos aunque fueran más amables también ponían esos ojos cuando intentaban enseñarle los más básicos de los encantamientos y el no podía hacer que funcionaran. ¿A que iría a una escuela mágica si no podía hacer magia? No quería decepcionar a nadie, pero tampoco quería ir a hacer el ridículo.

Así que tomo la varita de su padre, tenía que practicar aunque fuera un pequeño encantamiento, cualquier cosa que le dijera que su lugar era Hogwarts.

Día y Noche practico, día y noche recitaba los hechizos, día y noche practicaba su postura pero nada, nada de nada.

-¿Por qué?-- lloró mientras sostenía la varita de su padre con fuerza. Lloró mientras miraba la foto de sus padres los cuales saludaban alegres a la cámara mientras lo cargaban recién nacido, una pequeña gota escurrió de su rostro y cayó en la fotografía de inmediato intentó secarla para no estropearla, sin embargo la fotografía comenzó a detenerse…. Las imágenes lentamente se quedaron quietas..

-¿Qué?-- Neville estaba asustado, sus manos habían comenzado a emitir un ligero resplandor y comenzó a sentir tremendo calor. Agitó sus manos y de pronto el techo de la habitación salió desprendido y

Todas las cosas de la habitación incluido él comenzaron a flotar y a azotarse por todos lados. Sus gritos llegaron hasta su abuela la cual se movió como pudo.

Neville se había agarrado de las cortinas pero sus cosas ya flotaban por el cielo. Su abuela rompió el encantamiento y neville azotó en el suelo.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?- preguntó entre preocupada y alegre ya que eso había sido un despliegue de magia sorprendente.

-No lo sé- dijo Neville. –estaba viendo la fotografía de mama y papa cuando de pronto se detuvo y mis manos comenzaron a brillar y luego todo estaba flotando.

Neville tenia la fotografía aun en sus manos, su abuela la tomó y era cierto la fotografía había perdido toda su magia.

Neville no entendía lo que estaba pasando. ¿Había hecho magia? ¿Cómo?... pero las cosas no se detuvieron ahí… al día siguiente su abuela comunicó a todos que Neville no iría a Hogwarts, que prefería que fuera educado en casa…él quiso reclamar, después de todo si era mágico, había hecho magia pero la mirada de su abuela hizo que mejor no dijera nada.

Cuando estuvieron solos quiso preguntar, pero ella solo decía que era lo mejor y el no tenia la valentía para oponerse…

Así que resignado acepto su orden, pero eso no quitaba sus dudas, ¿Cómo había hecho magia?... porque ahora que lo intentaba e intentaba no podía hacer nada.. Miró la fotografía de sus padres, esta ya no se movía, carecía de la magia que la hacia especial…no podía ser coincidencia. Tal vez en algún libro del despacho de su abuelo abría alguna pista, así que a la mitad de la noche bajó para ver si encontraba algo y se le hizo extraño ver la luz encendida, caminó un poco y pudo oir la voz de su abuela, hablaba con alguien más, habían dejado la puerta un poco entreabierta y podía ver y oír a la perfección lo que decían.

Su abuela hablaba con alguien a través de la red Flu. Se escuchaba molesta.

-¡Ya se lo he dicho Dumbledore! No voy a cambiar de opinión mi nieto será educado en casa.

La voz de la Chimenea apaciblemente le respondió a su abuela.

-Augusta no es que dude de tus capacidades pero piénsalo bien, Neville merece la mejor educación que pueda recibir, y te garantizo que…

-Usted no puede garantizarme nada- gruñó Augusta -Y no es eso lo que me preocupa, que mas quisiera que mi nieto fuera a la escuela y pusiera nuestro nombre en alto pero….

Neville sintió mucha tristeza, acaso su abuela creía que no valía ni para asistir al colegio.

….-Pero he tomado mi decisión.

Entonces se escuchó un sonido como de succión. Y el hombre que hablaba por la red se materializo en la habitación.

-¿Qué es lo que realmente sucede Augusta? –No dejabas de mandar Cartas preguntando si Neville había aparecido en los registros De Hogwarts y ahora que pudimos confirmarlo no lo quieres enviar? ¿Qué cambió?...

-Ya no me parece una buena opción….no es seguro para él….

Dumbledore alzó una ceja.

-¿Disculpe?...

-Ni para los demás- agregó Augusta .-Neville…..Neville no es normal y si los demás se enteraran…seria una…..

-Nada puede ser tan malo- interrumpió Dumbledore. Mirando fijamente hacia la puerta.

Neville dio un paso atrás, ¿Acaso lo habían descubierto?, pero el hombre de la barba larga continuó hablando.

-Lo es- dijo Augusta. –Creo que Neville es un Siphoner….

Neville se quedó muy quieto ¿Un que?...

…..-Cuando Alice estaba embarazada su ultimo trimestre fue muy complicado, nadie sabía porque estaba tan mal, Neville mostró magia cuando niño, pero tiene años sin mostrar nada aunque le enseñamos, y de repente un día roba la magia de una fotografía y vuela toda su habitación… No hay duda, nadie debe saberlo por eso no puedo enviar al colegio, Si alguien se enterara, ya sabes como son todos… y más con alguien así. No creo que pueda soportarlo…

-Creo que subestimas a tu nieto- respondió Dumbledore… -Si tanto te preocupa ¿Por qué mejor no le explicamos y que él tome su decisión?.

La puerta de abrió de par en par y Neville estaba quieto, asustado pero también curioso, por fin iba a saber porque era como era.

Y lo que escuchaba solo hacia que su ansiedad creciera.

Los Shiphoner eran muy extraños, Magos sin magia propia pero capaces de absorber la magia de su alrededor y hacerla suya… Prácticamente podían hacer cualquier magia que desearan siempre y cuando tuvieran magia a su alcance o en reserva en su cuerpo, aquello no parecía tan malo sin embargo la sociedad mágica no lo veía así, no había ley contra los shiphoners, y en papel tenían los mismos derechos que cualquier mago, pero la realidad era otra, la mayoría eran exiliados y perseguidos incluso entre sus propias familias, eran como el gran tabu de la sociedad mágica ya que aunque nadie lo admitía nadie estaba feliz sabiendo que había magos capaces de robar la magia de otro mago.

-¡Entonces no quiero ir!- dijo Neville de pronto…-Si no puedo hacer magia propia prefiero irme al mundo Muggle, que crean que soy un Squib.

-Estas seguro ¿Qué eso es lo que quieres Neville?...- preguntó el hombre de barba.

Neville apretó sus manos… no, el quería ir al colegio al que asistieron sus padres, el quería una vida normal y como si aquel hombre le leyera la mente le dijo…

-Puede ser una vida normal, eres como cualquier otro mago, solo que necesitas un poco de empuje, la escuela tomaría las precauciones necesarias y solo tu tendrías la decisión si quieres revelar tu verdad.

-¿Cómo? Si no tengo Magia…

-Bueno, Hogwarts es un hervidero de magia, no creo que nadie note que tomes un poco de aquí un poco de allá. Eso si….hay ciertas cosas que tendríamos que tratar antes, por lo que su respuesta no puede tardar más de dos semanas, ahora tengo que irme pero espero su respuesta.

XXXX …. Nueva Orleáns…. Tras una lluvia de cartas 24 de julio. XXXXXXX

Harry Leyó una y otra vez la carta que había llegado a su mano. Hogwarts colegio de magia y hechicería. ¿Qué era esto?. ¿Por qué cientos de cartas habían aparecido sobre su cabeza?.

-¿Hogwarts?- dijo Freya alzando una ceja. -¿Por qué el nombre se me hace tan familiar?. Estoy segura de haber escuchado ese nombre antes…

-Es una escuela ubicada en Inglaterra para magos de Varita- dijo Elijah. –Una tan antigua como nosotros mismos…

-Y tu sabes eso ¿Cómo?- pregunto Klaus mientras recogía una de las cartas y miraba el sello.

-Bueno hermano, El conocimiento Es poder, y mientras fundaba la Strix y buscaba candidatos aptos me tope con toda clase de personas, incluidos magos de varita, y la información que…… –Elijah miró a Harry y se contuvo un poco en su palabras. -…. Proporcionaron fue bastante provechosa.

-¿Magia de varita?- dijo Harry. -¿Por qué una escuela de ese tipo querría que yo fuera?, yo no practico esa magia.

-Pero es probable que tus padres biológicos lo hicieran- dijo Freya. –Eres un mago Harry, literalmente la magia de Varita, la magia Terrestre, la magia ancestral son solo formas de acceder. Si quisieras podrías hacer magia de varita.

Harry apretó sus manos, eso lo sabía, e incluso alguna vez intento hacerlo, pero no era lo mismo, la magia de varita le parecía Fria, distante, esa magia era sobre aprovechar tu propio poder, no había conexiones, no como con la magia terrestre donde podías sentir todo a tu alrededor, conectarte con el mundo, conectarte con las personas y hacer florecer la magia. Y esa era la magia que amaba, esa la magia que aprendería en el colegio Salvatore, junto a sus Prima Hope, junto a su Tio Henrik. Y no había nada, que pudiera hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

Siquiera cuando de repente una enorme columna de Fuego de irguió en el centro de la sala y de entre las llamas y tres personas salieron de esta.

Harry dio un paso atrás asustado, Elijah y Niklaus corrieron a Ponerse entre e fuego y Harry mientras que Freya se colocó en posición de combate. Sabía que las cartas no podían ser lo único que estaba buscando a Harry.

Aún así Harry se recuperó y se colocó en posición combativa mientras que las tres figuras dejaban el fuego, las llamas se extinguían y dejaban ver a las personas que habían aparecido, Harry jamás había visto a alguien tan alto y grande en su vida, llevaba consigo lo que parecía ser un paraguas de color rosa, tenia el cabello negro largo y revuelto y una barba que cubría casi toda su cara, la cual estaba encendía en una punta, el hombre hizo una mueca de susto y apagó las pequeñas llamas se su barba con sus enormes manos. Y aunque fuera impresionante, era el segundo hombre el que había atraído toda su atención. Lo primero que pensó fue que ese hombre se parecía mucho al Mago Merlin de los cuentos para niños, pero este no era un hombre de cuentos, su cara era apacible, tenia el cabello cano y largo, y una u mirada azul cielo tras una gafas de montura de media Luna de cierta manera parecía un abuelo cariñoso, pero por otro lado Harry podía sentir lo enorme de su poder. La tercera se podría decir que era la definición de ¿Cómo? Debía vestir una bruja. Una señora con su largo vestido y sombrero de punta, solo le faltaba una escoba y la imagen seria perfecta, sin embargo por su forma de moverse y a pesar de mostrar sus años Harry estaba seguro que ella podría contra cualquiera de la sala.

El hombre grande dio un paso al frente y Sonriendo dijo.

-¡Harry, Cuanto has crecido, solo eras una bolita la ultima vez que te cargue en brazos!.

Nik se colocó en posición de pelea.

-Acércate un poco más y no quedará suficiente de ti-

El hombre se detuvo en seco, alzó una ceja y luego miró al hombre de cabello cano.

-¿Qué sucede aquí Dumbledore?, Creí que ya sabían que veníamos.

-Solo un ligero malentendido Hagrid- contestó el hombre de gafas de media Luna. Y Luego miró a Nik y a Elijah.

-No pretendemos Dañar a Harry, todo lo contrario, solo me gustaría tener una pequeña charla con él.

-¿Y que más?- dijo Nik sarcásticamente. –Se aparecen en mi hogar sin invitación y pretenden les de la bienvenida amigablemente.

Los ojos de Nik brillaron intensamente.

Pero ninguno de los tres dio un paso átras, en cambio la bruja llevó su mano discretamente hacia su varita.

Elijah dio un paso al frente.

-Creo que podemos ser un poco más civilizados- dijo intentando suavizar el Ambiente. Pero Luego Miró a los recién llegados. –Pero eso no significa que dejaremos a Harry solo con ustedes.

. -¿Quiénes son ustedes?, -dijo Harry

-Mi nombre es Albus Dumbledore- contestó el Anciano.

-¿Y porque Buscaba a Harry?- preguntó Freya. -¿Qué quiere con él?

-Porque desapareció sin dejar rastro de casa de tus tios- respondió Dumbledore.

–Estuve muy preocupado por ti desde entonces, Harry debes entender algunas cosas, necesitas volver con tus tios…

El rostro de Horror de Harry solo fue equiparable con el rostro de Ira que Elijah puso en ese instante, Ni Klaus ni Freya habían visto el nivel de desprecio con lo que esas basuras trataban a Harry y ahora este tipo decia que Harry debía volver con ellos.

-Sobre nuestros Cadáveres- dijo Elijah, -No permitiremos que Harry vuelva con esas Bestias.

-Ellos son su familia, Y Harry debe estar con ellos…

Nik, Freya, Elijah estuvieron a nada de refutar eso pero Harry fue más rápido y enfrentó a aquel hombre.

-Los Dursleys nunca fueron mi familia- gritó. –Ahora estoy con mi familia, mi verdadera Familia, Soy un Mikaelson.

Albus Dumbledore siempre se había considerado un hombre previsor pero esto lo había dejado completamente anonadado…. Cuando el detector había captado la esencia de Harry su primera sorpresa fue ver que el niño siquiera seguía en Inglaterra. Harry se encontraba en otro continente, New Orleáns para ser más preciso, eso le quitaba muchas de las dudas, desde que había desaparecido no entendía como era que evadía el detector, pero al ver que se encontraba en una comunidad de Magia Terrestre y Ancestral podía entenderlo, ellos tenían encantamientos muy poderosos de ocultamiento. Lo que significaba que Harry estaba con algún tipo de mago o brujo. Tenía que ir de inmediato pero aún quedaba un asunto pendiente por atender. Apenas se desocupara partiría a New Orleáns y averiguar de una vez por todas ¿Qué era lo que había ocurrido un año atrás?.

Sin embargo lo que encontró fue incluso más extraño de lo que esperaba. Harry no estaba secuestrado o algo por el estilo, Harry no estaba en manos de Mortífagos o Magos tenebrosos, Harry estaba en manos de Vampiros Y él mismo acababa de llamarlos Familia. Él mismo acababa de negar a los Dursleys y Aunque ellos lo tomaran de regreso la magia ya no funcionaria en ellos. Harry acababa de perder la protección de Privet Drive para siempre y eso significaba que tenía que llevarlo consigo. Pero todas sus maquinaciones todo lo que tenía planeado todos los escenarios que vislumbro no fueron suficientes para lo que había encontrado en Nueva Orleáns. Harry era Feliz. Harry de alguna manera asombrosa había encontrado Familia, una familia que lo amaba, no era exactamente algo tradicional, pero al ver como todos estaban dispuestos a defenderlo, como todos se ponían frente al peligro con tal de protegerlo, seria muy egoísta de su parte quitarle eso. Las cosas se reducían a dos opciones. El bien mayor o la felicidad de Harry.

-Pero aún así tienes que venir con nosotros Harry- dijo Hagrid rompiendo aquel silencio incomodo que había llenado el ambiente. –Eres un mago, y fuiste aceptado en Hogwarts desde que naciste…

-Aquí también aprendo Magia- contestó el Chico ojiverde.

-Pero no como en Hogwarts- agregó Hagrid, -Es la mejor escuela de magia, tus padres James y Lilly Potter también asistieron. No me imagino que su hijo no lo haga.

Harry sintió un hueco en el estómago, Aquí era muy feliz. Adoraba New Orleáns, a sus tíos, a Hope, ellos habían llenado un hueco que la soledad había creado dentro de él. Pero ahora tenía delante una oportunidad para saber más sobre sus padres, sobre su linaje mas cercano, Ahora sabía con seguridad que sus padres eran magos de Varita, que ellos habían asistido a una escuela mágica en Inglaterra. ¿Qué más podría averiguar sobre ellos si acompañaba a estas personas?... las cosas se reducían a dos opciones, Incertidumbre contra certezas… Conocer sobre alguien que ya no estaba aquí…o ……..

-No- dijo Fuerte y Claro. –Lo siento, pero mi respuesta es no, no quiero ir a Hogwarts, quiero a mis padres y saber sobre ellos, pero no estan aquí, si los eligiera a ellos elegiría el pasado, pero quiero mi presente, quiero mi futuro. Lo siento pero yo era Harry Potter, ahora soy Harry Mikaelson y mi lugar es con mi familia.

Dumbledore miró a la Familia Mikaelson sus opciones seguían siendo dos. El bien mayor o la felicidad de Harry… si lo dejaba aquí no iba a poder protegerlo, pero si se lo llevaba a la fuerza las cosas podrían desarrollarse de una manera poco favorable. Era increíble como todo se había salido de su control, esta semana realmente estaba poniendo a prueba su paciencia, Vaya, Realmente se estaba poniendo viejo.

-¡Bien, Nos marchamos!- dijo al fin. –Pero Ten en cuanta Harry, que Hogwarts siempre tendrá las puertas abiertas para ti.

-No estarás hablando enserio Albus- dijo la bruja. -¿Vampiros? ¿Brujos Terrestres? Está incluso en más peligro ¿Cómo sabe si no esta coaccionado?, Los vampiros pueden hacer que las personas..

-Lo siento Minerva, pero este no es el caso, y al menos que quieras traer al joven Potter a la fuerza con nosotros creo que no tenemos más opción.

-No podemos irnos sin él- dijo Hagrid. -¿Qué les vamos a decir a todo el mundo?.

-Eso ya será un problema para otro día.- respondió Dumbledore.

Y se marcharon de la misma manera en que llegaron, en un llamarada.

Harry suspiro. Y Freya lo abrazó con fuerza.

-¿Estas seguro?,

-Si-

Xxxxxxxxx Albert y Emma Desmond…… En algún Lugar de Francia…. 25 de julio .XXXXX

Albert se encontraba mirando a su hermana y la verdad no veía nada diferente en ella, Emma seguía siendo Emma, la misma niña traviesa de cabello rojizo oscuro, la misma que había puesto polvos pica pica en su jabón de baño y lo había dejado con urticaria casi una semana. No entendía porque sus padres se habían asustado tanto. Bob y Helen eran buenas personas, no eran sus padres biológicos y eso lo sabía desde muy pequeño, después de todo no se parecía nada a ellos. Bob tenia el cabello negro y Helen era pelirroja, y el tenia el cabello rubio platinado con ojos grises, además ellos mismos se lo habían dicho cuando cumplió 7 años, aunque en ese momento creyó que exageraban cuando decían que un duende lo había dejado en su jardín ahora no parecía tan loco después de la noticia. Su hermana Emma era una bruja. Emma siempre había tenido toda clase de accidentes extraños y Albert juraba que alguna vez la había visto hacer flotar un patito de hule que se le había caído fuera de la bañera. El último había sido en la fiesta de cumpleaños de una compañera de escuela, en donde el pastel había salido volando por el aire y desapareció entre las nubes.

Solo poco después un hombre extraño los había visitado, y la sorpresa fue mayúscula, Emma era una bruja, y existía todo un mundo mágico bajo sus narices, ella al ser bruja nacida de muggles, que era como los mágicos llamaban a los sin magia, pues no estaba enterada pero tenia un lugar para que le enseñaran, una escuela mágica, el problema era que todavía era muy joven, le faltaban dos años para poder asistir, y que por el momento para evitar nuevos percances había algunos cursos a los que todos teníamos que asistir para intentar pasar más desapercibidos, ya que si las infracciones seguían podría haber ciertas consecuencias.

Cabe decir que todos salieron volando de casa y habían terminado en Francia, visitando a varios parientes lejanos.

Bob y Helen estaban asustados, pero Albert estaba seguro de que si habían aceptado que un duende les había dejado a su hijo mayor en el jardín, aceptarían que su hija menor era una bruja.

Él a pesar de toda su mente racional, aceptaba esto, la magia era real y su hermana era una bruja. Así que no entendía el miedo de sus padres, ya que siempre los había creído de mente muy abierta.

Sea como sea, ya estaban en Francia, visitando a primos que apenas conocían, tenían prohibido hablar de lo sucedido, y mientras antes olvidaran mejor.

Pero Emma y Albert no podían olvidar. Emma quería aprender, ella quería ir a los cursos, a la escuela, pero Bob y HElen no entendían todavía y el miedo les ganaba a sus mejores partes. Fue tanto el enfrentamiento que una noche mientras caminaban por el centro Emma salió corriendo y llorando.

Albert salió tras ella a pesar de que sus padres le dijeron que no lo hiciera ya que podría perderse también.

Albert corrió por las calles gritando el nombre de su hermana, pero nada, giro en una y en otra, esto era confuso ya que las calles no eran rectas y había callejones por todos lados. Estaba a punto de rendirse cuando escuchó un gritó entre la multitud de sonidos, ¡era su hermana! Estaba seguro. Corrió hacia donde escuchó el grito, era un pequeño callejón entre dos tiendas. Pudo ver de reojo el cabello rojizo de su hermana siendo arrastrado al interior del callejón y sin pensar dos veces corrió hacia allá..

Pasó varios botes de basura y cuando llegó al fondo su corazón latió a mil. Junto a su hermana había un chico, no podía tener más de 17 años y este mordía a su hermana del cuello.

-¿Qué demonios?- gritó y corrió para detenerlo.

-¡Déjala maldito!- tiró un golpe. Pero fue como golpear piedra.

El chico dejó morder a su hermana.

-Estorbas mi comida mosca- dijo y con tan solo mover su mano lo golpeó tan fuerte que salio volando varios metros, aterrizando muy mal sobre su brazo y rompiéndoselo. Albert gritó de dolor, pero aún así se puso de pie.

LA mirada Feral de aquel chico lo hizo detenerse unos segundos, pero aún así arremetió al ver que su hermana parecía desfallecer.

El chico lo detuvo como si no fuera nada. Sintió como su cuello era oprimido y justo cuando creyó ya no la contaría más. Un hombre mayor con lo que parecía ser un palo apareció en el callejón…

-Déjalos- dijo con voz suave.

El chico vampiro soltó una carcajada.

-Vete , la sangre viaja apesta…..

-He dicho que los dejes- repitió el hombre con voz suave.

El chico vampiro rió y corrió hacia el hombre dispuesto a arrancarle la cabeza de un tajo.

El hombre mayor solo alzó su palo. Y gritó.

-LUMUS SOLEM-….

Un brillo encandecedor los rodeó por un segundo y al siguiente el chico estaba volviéndose ceniza frente a su ojos…

Emma estaba un poco mareada y no podía ponerse de pie por su cuenta Albert no podía creer lo que veía. -¿Quién es usted?.-

-Será mejor que vayamos dentro.- dijo el hombre. –No es el único vampiro cerca y no suelo ser tan rápido con mis hechizos, no creo tener otra vez tanta suerte.

El hombre apenas si podía moverse, ayudo como pudo a Emma a ponerse de pie, pero no fueron lo suficientemente rápidos y tres jóvenes les cerraron el paso, los tres mostraban largos colmillos y sus rostros eran ferales.

-Pero que suerte- dijo uno de ellos. –La sangre de mago es simplemente exquisita…

-Primero hay que hacerlos sufrir por lo que el hicieron a Lenox- dijo otro mostrado más feroz sus colmillos.

Albert apretó el único puño que le quedaba disponible.

-Atrás de mi chico- dijo el anciano alzando su varita.

Pero era su fin, lo tres chicos vampiros saltaron sobre ellos. El viejo quiso lanzar otro hechizo, pero de un zarpaso casi le arrancan la mano y su varita hizo una curva perdiéndose tras los botes de basura.

El segundo chico estaba a punto de llegarle a la yugular cuando de pronto se detuvo…. Y sorpresivamente su cabeza se separó de su cuerpo y cayó muerto.

-¿Qué demonios?- gritaron los otros dos chicos vampiros mirando para todos lados. Pero no llegaron lejos, alguien arrancó sus corazones así nada más, y cayeron muertos.

Albert quedó totalmente en shock y agradeció al cielo de que su hermana estaba semi ida y no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando frente a ellos.

Los tres chicos vampiro se hicieron polvo y frente a ellos solo quedó la persona que había hecho eso. Era otro joven, no podía tener mas de 20 años. Tenia el cabello y los ojos castaños pero su mirada feral era idéntica a los vampiros que acababa de matar, él también era un vampiro. Pero a diferencia de los otros, este se tranquilizó y les sonrió.

-Mira que dudaba si venir Nico, si no lo hago ya serias una malteada de estos idiotas.

El anciano sonrió

-Pero será mi día de mala suerte, ¡Mikaelson! anda pasemos a mi casa que tengo que atender a estos niños.

Albert miraba a su alrededor todo esto era muy extraño, este hombre era muy extraño, el joven que los miraba fijamente era muy extraño, ¡Todo era muy Extraño! ¿Acaso acababan de ser atacados por vampiros? ¿Acaso acababan de ser salvados por un vampiro? y no dejaba de preguntarse si no se habían equivocado en entrar a este lugar.

-Toma bebe esto- dijo el hombre a Emma y le dio un brebaje burbujeante.

-No lo tomes- gritó Albert. A su hermana, -No sabemos que es.

-Solo es una solución Fortificante- dijo el hombre. –La ayudara tras perder tanta sangre.

El joven de cabello castaño se acercó un poco.

-Aunque yo podría ayudar un poco de sangre y quedará como nueva..

Albert hizo una cara rara.

-no te acerques a mi hermana.

Kol soltó una carcajada.

-Ese es el espíritu niño, no tenerle miedo a nada. Aunque esta nada pueda partirte en pedazos.

Albert se mantuvo firme.

-Mikaelson, deja de atormentar al niño, está herido y necesita que lo cure

.-No lo tomen a mal pero ¿Quiénes son ustedes?.

-¿No lo saben?- dijo el anciano un poco angustiado. -¿pues que les enseñan a los niños magos ahora. Soy Nicholas Flamel

-¿Magos?- dijo Albert alzando una ceja. -¿Usted es un mago?.

-¿Acaso ustedes no lo son?, no podrían haber visto la entrada al callejón si no fueran magos…lo que me hace pensar. ¿Qué hacen un par de niños magos sin entrenamiento solos en esta ciudad tan concurrida?.

-Yo no soy Mago- dijo Albert.

Flamel alzó una ceja y examinó de cerca al chico.

-MMMM, puede que tengas razón- y rebuscó entre sus ropas sacando lo que parecía ser una piedra. -A ver, sostén esto un rato, necesito estar seguro.

Flamel le pasó una piedra, Albert la miró con el ceño fruncido, nunca había visto una piedra igual, no se parecía a nada, y ciertamente no se sentía como un piedra normal, era ligera y pesada dependiendo del ángulo en que la sostenía, se sentía fria y caliente al mismo tiempo, y su textura parecía variar a cada momento..

La piedra brilló en rojo intenso un segundo y luego se calentó tanto que tuvo que soltarla.

-MMM Eso fue extraño- dijo Flamel recogiéndola…-Pero tienes razón no eres un mago, pero yo también tengo razón, eres un mago.

-No lo entiendo- dijo Albert.

-Lo siento niño pero creo que eres un squib….

Albert alzó una ceja en señal de ignorancia.

-Ah, si, lo siento,- dijo Flamel,

-Significa que tu familia es mágica, pero tu no, Bueno, no en el sentido estricto de la palabra, ya que los squibs si tienen la magia suficiente para usar artefactos mágicos, hacer pociones y esas cosas, pero hasta ahí, simplemente no pueden hacer magia.

Emma que ya había reaccionado un poco escuchó las palabras del hombre.

-Pero nuestros padres no son mágicos- dijo.- Se sorprendieron mucho al enterarse que yo si lo era.

Albert miró a su hermana.

-Mis padres biológicos- respondió. –Mis padres biológicos eran magos…..

Aquello era una broma del destino, Albert había sido abandonado cuando niño, seguramente por sus padres mágicos cuando se dieron cuenta de que era un squib. Bob y Helen habían tenido miedo de su hija cuando se dieron cuenta de que era una bruja.

Si hubiera sido al revés todo hubiera sido perfecto, pero no era así. Él era el hijo de magos que no tenia magia, ella la hija de muggles con magia. Ellos eran hermanos, y mientras ellos estuvieran juntos nada más importaba.

Tras varias pociones y hechizos para curarse Albert consiguió una línea fija para llamar a sus padres… les avisaron que estaban bien, y donde podían recogerlos.

Ese día fueron castigados casi de por vida, pero no importaba. Bob y Helen habían entendido que lo más importante para ellos eran sus hijos, tenían que aceptar lo bueno y lo malo. Y eso significaba aceptar que Emma era una bruja, regresaron a casa y comenzaron a tomar el curso de capacitación hasta que Emma tuviera la edad de ingresar al colegio de magia y Hechicería.

Albert miraba por la ventana del tren mientras regresaban a casa. Y fue entonces que la información le llegó a la Cabeza. En mundo "A" era él era el antagonista de la historia. Basado en un personaje real.

-¡Santo Cielo!. ¡Nicholas Flamel…El alquimista….!

XXXXX Nicholas Flamel y Kol Mikaleson XXXXX

La noche había sido larga y la verdad había sido un poco refrescante tener gente tan vital en su hogar. Últimamente solo viejos y amargados hechiceros se paseaban por la casa despidiéndose, después de todo este era su ultimo día en Paris, mañana viajaban a su nuevo hogar en Inglaterra. Por lo que haber salvados a esos niños había sido un repunte de su actividad. Sin embargo esto no parecía mera coincidencia, vampiros habían estado merodeando la casa por días. Y justo antes de irse, llegan esos niños, por supuesto no podía dejarlos morir y los lleva dentro de su hogar, ellos son magos, o al menos uno de ellos y el otro es un squib….

Y eso era algo que lo tenía algo molesto. El niño era un squib muy extraño. Por lo regular los squib por mas que lo intentaran no podían hacer magia, a veces se confundía a squibs con magos de muy poco poder o incompetentes, había otras formas como las piedras mágicas que detectaban a los squibs, esas eran extrañas y estaba prohibidas por la federación internacional de magos ya que lanzaban falsos positivos y muchas veces se dictaba toda la vida de un mago por un error.

Sin embargo la piedra filosofal no mentía, el chico estaba justo en la línea entre ser squib y ser mago, era como si solo necesitara un pequeño empujón, pero eso iba a ser difícil, sus verdaderos padres lo habían desechado y vivir su vida como muggle solo lo llevaría más cerca de perder por completo la capacidad de desarrollar su magia, aunque claro, tenía algo a su favor, su hermana, tal vez ella sería suficiente para darle ese empujón.

Pero tenía otro asunto que atender. Kol Mikaelson estaba aquí, El vampiro no había cambiado ni un poco y todos los recuerdos comenzaron a llegarle con mucha fuerza. Lo había conocido hacia 500 años Y la última vez que se habían visto fue hacía mas de 100 años. Kol había desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Una parte de él pensaba que por fin había alcanzado su destino, que algún cazador había logrado detenerlo, no quería creerlo pero no saber nada por 100 años y que ahora de la nada se apareciera así como así hacía que la sangre le hirviera un poco, si no fuera Porque realmente tenía que irse en pocas horas, hubiera querido una muy buena explicación.

-Kol Mikaelson ¿Qué motivo te trae a mi humilde morada?, ¿Acaso planeas nuevamente intentar usar la piedra filosofal? Te recuerdo que. No te ayudó a recuperar tu magia y pasaste 10 años convertido en piedra

Kol soltó una carcajada. ¡Nada me funcionaba en aquel entonces!, pero he aprendido cosas Nico. Creo que si lo intentara nuevamente tal vez podría funcionar, pero ahora no me interesa, bueno, ya logre cumplir mi objetivo

Nicholas alzó una ceja.

-¿Lograste revivir a tu hermano?.

Kol bufó.

-Me tomó 1000 años y morir para que alguien más lo hiciera. Todo lo que hice, todo lo que perdí y al final siquiera fui yo quien lo trajo de regreso.

Flamel suspiró.

-No se si estar triste o feliz por ti. Pero, si no has venido ha robarme la piedra para usarla ¿Qué es lo que buscas Kol Mikaelson, nunca haces nada sin un motivo. Y eso de enviar a tus esbirros vampiros a que me espíen por días fue bastante desagradable.

-Ese no fui yo.- contestó Kol. –Acabo de llegar a Francia junto a mi pareja y mi hermana. Quería una copia del libro del Fénix, Se que tiene en tu poder dos de ellas. Y

Flamel frunció el Ceño, si no había sido Kol ¿Quién había estado mandado a esos vampiros.

-Investigaré- dijo Kol. –Me hace falta una buena matanza….Siento que me oxido un poco.

-No será necesario- respondió Flamel. –Me retito a Inglaterra apenas amanezca, y ya sabes, es hora de un empujón.

Kol hizo una mueca. Inglaterra estaba siendo un punto de interés muy seguido

Flamel comenzó a buscar entre sus libros Valiosos, y encontró el que Kol le pedía

Kol por fin tenia en su poder el libro del Fénix, era un regalo perfecto para Harry, un antiguo libro de Arte, con uno que otro secreto magico que se auto agregaba de vez en cuando. Se decia que cada dueño añadía algo al libro, sin embargo no se tenía certeza de cuanta gente había dibujado en el , ya que siempre tenia cosas distintas, el arte que el dueño en cuestión más necesitaba.

-¿Cuánto es?-

-No es nada- dijo Flamel, -El arte no es lo mió e iba directo al almacenaje. –Aunque si quieres dejarme algo, ¿Qué tal una gota de tu sangre para mi próxima infusión? Cuando lo hicimos la primera vez, fueron mis mejores años

-¡Bien!- respondió Kol y esperó que Nico regresara con la infusión, y colocó una gota de su sangre en el brebaje,

Kol había visto esto al menos 2 veces y seguía siendo sorprendente miraran por donde miraran.

Un hechizo sobre la piedra filosofal y sus cualidades transmutativas.

Nicolás bebió la infusión, y su efecto fue casi instantáneo….sus manos comenzaron a des arrugarse, su piel comenzó a tener color, su largo cabello cano ahora agarraba su tono castaño….. y en menos de un minuto, dejó de ser aquel anciano, para pasar a su forma final, un joven de unos 20 años.

Justo como Kol recordaba haberlo visto la primera vez.

-¡Ahora si! Mi esposa me espera.

Nicolas alzó su varita, y con un movimiento firme todo a su alrededor comenzó a encogerse y a meterse en un morral.. en tan solo un minuto toda la habitación quedó vacía y solo el vampiro y el mago quedaron mirándose fijamente.

-Nos vemos Kol, que no sean otros 100 años….

Y Flamel desapreció por la chimenea.

Kol se quedó meditabundo, ver a Flamel había despertado algo en él. No era nada romántico ni nada por el estilo. Él era un bastardo y en sus inicios dejar regueros de sangre por Europa con tal de conseguir la manera de recuperar su magia era algo de todos los días, al ver que no tenía frutos su búsqueda, se había enfocado en hacer artefactos mágicos tan poderosos que incluso alguien como él podía usarlos. Mientras sus hermanos lloraron la muerte de Henrik y luego se resignaron, el había hecho todo lo posible por salvarlo y regresarlo a la vida. Pero entonces lo conoció a él, No le tuvo miedo, se enfrentaron, investigaron juntos, Kol siempre había tenido asociados que manipulaba para obtener lo que deseaba y luego los desechaba como la basura que eran….. Tal vez era porque siempre había sido un solitario. Pero en ese encuentro había hecho un amigo. Tal vez el único real que había hecho en 1000 años. Por la naturaleza de ambos sus encuentros iban y venían con los años, pero nunca hacía falta la reunión anual donde se contaban sus progresos. Pero ahora su amigo se había portado correcto pero distante. No le extrañaba, hacia más de 100 años que no se veían el había desaparecido del mapa cuando Niklaus lo encerró con la daga. Pero ahora era distinto, él era distinto. Tal vez Davina y él se darían una vuelta por Inglaterra. Pero ahora tenían que volver a New Orleans, se acercaba el cumpleaños de Harry.

Nicolás sintió un hueco en estómago por tener que irse de esa manera tan abrupta y mucho más después de la enorme sorpresa que se había llevado al reencontrarse con su viejo amigo Vampiro Kol. Tenía tantas preguntas, pero el tiempo era complicado, lo esperaban en Inglaterra. Y no podía perder su cita. Tras varios ataques que había tenido en su casa en Francia, ya fuera por los vampiros que habían estado rodeando su casa o por un intento de robar su casa, había llegado a la conclusión de que alguien estaba tras la piedra filosofal…su más grande creación también era su más grande carga, muchos la codiciaban, pero la piedra no era un artefacto mágico ordinario, se auto camuflajeaba para pasar desapercibida, tenía un poco de conciencia propia y reaccionaba a lo que tenia a su alrededor, pero había estado algo inestable y relucía como un faro. Por eso no le extrañaba que hubieran dado con él tan fácil. Ese era uno de los motivos por los cuales se mudaba a Inglaterra, para esconder la piedra en un lugar donde no importando que tan fuerte pulsara, su fuerza se camuflaje aria por todo el poder volando a su alrededor.

Ya se había contactado con su amigo Albus, pondría la piedra en Gringotts unos días y luego alguien más la llevaría a Hogwarts. Tal vez ahí lograría estabilizarse un poco y recuperaría su camuflaje natural.

Tal vez cuando la piedra estuviera segura, podría……

-¡Rayos!- gritó con Ganas. –Siquiera le había preguntado a Kol donde vivía actualmente.

XXXx TOM……. Una vida mágica ……. Inglaterra 29 de julio.XXXXXX

Cardiff había sido un lugar de nostalgia, Su abuela les había mostrado el lugar y ella misma lo había conocido tras tantos años, pero solo había una cosa en ese lugar por el cual tenían que regresar… El padre de Remus había sido enterrado ahí. En un cementerio Muggle, lejos de todo el peligro que significaba la vida mágica en ese momento.

Aquello había sido muy espiritual, pero su viaje no terminaba ahí, se acercaba su cumpleaños, el 29 ya estarían en Londres y por fin podría conocer la ciudad que siempre fue dueña de sus sueños.. Era increíble que siendo londinense nunca había visitado nada, o al menos no lo recordaba. Por lo que parecía turista tomando fotos, Selfies y videos de todo lo que pudiera. Se habían detenido en un famoso restaurante y luego pasaron a la librería donde el nuevo Comic Spin off de Mundo A estaba siendo publicado en pasta Dura.

Tom había tenido un día mágico en su propia ciudad Natal, pero esto estaba lejos de terminar…..

Habían estado caminando por varias calles cuando notó algo inusual, hombres y mujeres vistiendo de manera extravagante, la mayoría de ellos dirigiéndose hacia un punto especifico, un pequeño puesto ubicado entre dos grandes establecimientos. Las personas que caminaban por la banqueta siquiera prestaban atención al local.

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó Tom a Remus.

-¿Lo has notado?, este es un punto mágico muy importante de Londres, haremos una vista.

Tom Miró a su madre y luego a su abuela.

-No te preocupes- dijo su abuela sonriendo. –ya he lidiado con esto antes y venimos preparadas, su abuela sacó de su bolso lo que parecían ser dos capas de Brujas. Y dos varitas postizas. -Mientras no nos pidan hacer algo estaremos bien

-Además- agregó Remus. –Es temporada de compras para Hogwarts, las medidas de seguridad son menos rígidas debido a los padres muggles de niños mágicos. habrá mucha gente así que pasaremos desapercibidos…

Remus asegurándose de que nadie lo viera, conjuró una capa para Tom y los cuatro se adentraron al negocio…

Tom quedó maravillado, era mucho más grande por dentro que por fuera y además el lugar estaba abarrotado de Gente, toda tan exótica como pudiera imaginar. Caminaron sin detenerse hasta la parte trasera.

El alzó una ceja. ¿Acaso no iban a visitar el establecimiento?.

Pero entonces Remus con su varita tocó varios ladrillos, y la pared comenzó a moverse.

Beth dio un paso atrás y su madre rió un poco.

-Aun recuerdo mi primera vez-

Pero Tom no estaba listo para lo que vió a continuación.

Un mundo que solo había imaginado se estaba haciendo realidad frente a sus ojos.

-Bienvenidos al callejón Diagon- dijo Remus.

Los ojos de Tom no eran suficientes para ver todo lo que tenía a su alrededor. Magos y brujas de todos tipos, criaturas mágicas revoloteando de un lugar a otro. Cada edificio parecía erguirse contra las leyes de la física y cada establecimiento tenía algo que lo sorprendía más y más. Pero entonces lo vió el edificio más grande.

-Ese es Gringotts- dijo Remus. .-Ahí podremos cambiar dinero para comprar algunas cosas.

Tom se sentía como un niño en dulcería, quería tocar todo, probar todo pero tampoco quería exagerar y verse muy novato, aguanto su cara de asombro cuando entraron al banco mágico y los gobblins los atendieron. Y cuando salió con su bolsa de monedas quería comerse todo a su alrededor, ese era su regalo, podía comprarse lo que quisiera. Vio las lechuzas, que le servían para enviar mensajes… Se rió un poco ya que ahora con un simple clic cualquiera podía enviarse cualquier cosa. Vió tiendas de Bromas, tiendas de ropa, tiendas de Artículos Deportivos, pero cuando llegó a la tienda de Ingredientes para pociones sus ojos brillaron… ingredientes que creía eran solo de fantasía, ingredientes que Archi usaba en sus formulas alquímicas . ¡Eso era lo que quería!. Y se compró un set básico para pociones… Seguido de lo segundo que más amaba, que eran los libros.

Ahí se volvió loco, había de todo, pero no traía tanto dinero, por lo que optó por un libro de pociones para principiantes y aunque estuvo tentado a llevarse un libro sobre la historia de la magia. Sintió mucha curiosidad por lo que los magos consideraban como libros de fantasía ¿Cuáles eran los libros que los hacían Soñar?... La verdad el repertorio no era muy grande y optó por llevarse uno que le dijeron era muy popular, "Los cuentos de Beedle el bardo".

Tras las compras los cuatro se detuvieron a compararse un helado y mientras Hope hablaba con Remus y Beth sobre todo lo que recordaba y lo que no. Tom quiso darle una ojeada rápida a uno de sus libros sin embargo toda su atención se giró hacia una familia que caminaba rápidamente entre las tiendas, la jefa de Familia regateaba con todo los comerciantes, pero eso no era lo que le había llamado la atención si no el hecho de que todos eran Pelirrojos y resaltaban como el fuego ya que eran bastantes. Todos llevaban cargando cosas a excepción del Mayor que a simple vista le pareció muy cool ya que traía su largo cabello amarrado en una cola de caballo y un pendiente en su oreja. Tom no quería inmiscuirse pero no podía dejar de mirarlos ya que el joven había comenzado a discutir con la señora.

-Tengo que irme- decía el joven. –Es una emergencia…..

-¿Nueva Orleáns? Pero estas de vacaciones… rara vez te vemos y ahora que puedes ¿te vas? ¿Siquiera te vas a despedir de tu padre?.

-Lo siento mamá, pero esto es muy importante.

-¡WILLIAM WEASLEY LA FAMILIA ES IMPORTANTE!.

-El chico hizo una mueca y salió corriendo.

La señora hizo un pequeño berrinche pero se serenó al instante como si nada hubiera pasado y jaló al resto de sus hijos a proseguir con las Compras.

Tom los miró perderse entre la gente y luego se preguntó ¿Qué era tan importante para que el joven hiciera enojar a su madre de tal forma. Tras el resto del día aquella pregunta se fue perdiendo y al final del día aquello solo había sido curioso. Este había sido el mejor cumpleaños de su vida.

XXXXx Bill Weasley 30 de julio XXXXXXXX.

Bill se encontraba algo incómodo con lo ocurrido con su madre, la entendía a la perfección y la verdad tampoco quería irse, no había tenido vacaciones en casi dos años y extrañaba a su familia horrores, sin embargo esto era algo que no podía dejar pasar.

Tras dos años sin mostrar actividad alguna, el corazón oscuro había vuelto a latir. Bill lo había reducido considerablemente y lo había colocado en un pequeño dije que siempre llevaba colgando, por dos años había sido simplemente una pieza de joyeria pero siempre la mantenía cerca debido a la promesa que e había hecho a Vincent, el corazón estaba conectado a aquella magia tenebrosa que batallaron tanto en derrotar. Sin embargo muy adentro ambos sabían que esto no era el fin y cuando sintió aquella magia tan pesada y oscura cernirse sobre él, lo primero que hizo fue mirar el corazón, este había vuelto a la vida, lo que significaba que aquel poder había regresado, él y Vicente habían hecho un pacto sanguíneo, si alguna vez se necesitaban para combatir nuevamente a este poder ellos estarían ahí. Bill podía sentir en la nuca el cosquilleo, de su promesa. Llegó a su casa y empacó todo lo que había encontrado sobre su contrincante, y se marchó a New Orleáns…. A Simple vista la ciudad no había cambiado mucho en dos años, pero supo que todo iba a ser distinto ya que al tan solo llegar. Tres Vampiros lo rodearon, Bill frunció el ceño, era de día y tres vampiros estaban ahí, ¿Cómo diantres era eso posible?.

-¿Usted no es de por aquí cierto?- dijo el más joven de todos. -¿Cuál es el motivo de su visita.

Bill mantuvo su mano sobre su varita, sabía como enfrentarse a vampiros, lo había hecho al menos tres veces mientras investigaba ruinas antiguas. Sin embargo no tuvo que mover ni un poco su varita. Ya que Vincent se apareció para calmar un poco los ánimos.

-Por favor compañeros, Josh- dijo mirando a los vampiros. –Este es mi invitado.

-Este es territorio de Vampiros- Respondió Josh. –Libre de brujos.

-Si, lo sé, pero él no es de por aquí, no estaba al tanto de nuestro pacto.

-Bien- dijo Josh. –Pero que no se vuelva a repetir, si todos respetamos las reglas no tendremos problemas.

Bill frunció el ceño. Y luego miró a Vincent.

-¿Qué demonios fue todo esto? ¿Ahora hay que pedir permiso a los vampiros para andar de un lugar a otro?

-Reglas de convivencia- respondió el hechicero. -. Encontramos un equilibrio para mantenernos en paz. . –La mayoría de la ciudad es tierra de todos, pero hay puntos específicos, donde no es permitido que otra raza esté, lugares seguros por así decirlo. Y lastimosamente llegaste por uno de esos puntos, tuve suerte de haberte detectado rápido.

Bill hizo una mueca.

-Supongo que no hay tiempo que perder…

-No, No lo hay, un chico llamado Adam desapareció hace dos días…. Seguí su rastro y lo que encontré no fue nada bueno, Esa maldita cosa está de regreso y tiene agentes trabajando para ella…

-¿Personas?, ¿Qué acaso no entienden el peligro que corren?.- dijo Bill.

-Poder es poder- respondió Vincent.

-Si, pero porque ahora, que cambio en estos dos años- preguntó Bill.

Vincent meditó un poco La primera vez esta fuerza había tomado a niños para aumentar su poder. Había sido muy difícil vencer a Eva, pero ahora ella estaba muerta, y quien se había robado a Adam había sido un oficial de la policía. Adam no estaba bien, aún cuando lograron rescatarlo de la dimensión fantasma el chico no había recuperado su conexión con la magia Terrestre, toda su fuerza, todo su poder

-¡Maldición!- gritó Vincent. –Tenemos un gran problema..

-¿Tan malo es?--preguntó Bill

-¿Algunas vez has tratado con vampiros?...

-Pues… Me he topado con algunos, no tuve problemas en vencerlos…

-Si, pero estos nos son vampiros ordinarios- recalcó Vincent. –Tenemos que ir con los Mikaelson ya, hay una niña que corre mucho peligro….


	15. parte 15

Harry Potter, The Originals, Vampire Diaries Son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños.

Antes que todo gracias por leer este fic.

Linajes por Lars Black.

Cosas a Tomar en Cuenta, Este fic es atemporal, situado en tiempos más actuales, Lugares, Fechas, personajes y personalidad es pueden cambiar para adaptarse a la historia.

Para fines prácticos Los terrenos Lockwood y Los terrenos Salvatore están juntos

Linajes

Parte 15

Xxxxxx Nueva Orleáns….. Casa de los Mikaelsons, 30 de julio. 12:35 a.m.

Era pasada la media noche cuando Harry abrió los ojos y sintió una presión muy fuerte en su pecho, no era nada malo, simplemente un sentimiento le había llegado al corazón, un día más y sería un año desde que su más grande deseo se había vuelto realidad, una familia que lo quisiera, al principio creyó que era un sueño y aunque todo el año hubo muchas demostraciones de que esto iba en serio no fue hasta este momento en que supo que su familia era por y para siempre.

Se levantó de la cama, estaba a punto de ir por un vaso de agua cuando volteó hacia la ventana y se llevó un susto de muerte ya que su tío Henrik estaba ahí, colgando del borde y le tocaba la ventana para que la abriera.

-¿Qué demonios?- dijo Harry mientras quitaba el hechizo que la protegía y la abría, el calido aire del verano golpeó su rostro.

-Haley está en el balcón - dijo Henrik. –No pude regresar a la casa por mi ventana

Harry puso ojos suspicaces.

-Y supongo que nadie sabía que habías salido.

-Casi - rió Henrik. –Ahora lo sabes tú, todos creen que soy un niño y me ponen toque de queda pero yo también me ocupo con cosas.

Harry sonrió un poco.

-Y Supongo que por ocupado te refieres a ir a ver a cierto practicante….

Los ojos de Henrik se abrieron como platos.

-¿Y tu que sabes Harry?.

-EH…Pues, Tío es que eres un poco evidente, cuando pasamos por su puesto tus ojos no dejan de brillar, la verdad no sé porque te escabulles por las noches para encontrarse deberías invitarlo a salir y ya.

La mirada de Henrik se ensombreció un poco, era muy complicado este asunto, había sido criado como un guerrero, un macho alfa que algún día tomaría el puesto de líder de la tribu, pero había algo diferente en él, lo había presentido desde hacía tiempo, más sin embargo en sus tiempos aquello era como ser una abominación y se había reprimido al punto de casi convencerse de que solo era su imaginación. Pero vivir en el ahora había sido un Shock cultural muy grande al que había tardado un poco en adaptarse, saber que el presente muchas personas lo aceptaban y vivían sus vidas con naturalidad. Pero no estaba muy seguro de ser tan abierto.

-Pues creo que estas armando un drama tu mismo, si alguien te gusta te gusta y ya- dijo Harry. –

-¿Y tu desde cuando eres tan sabio?- dijo Henrik .

-Pues ya casi tengo 11- contestó Harry sonriendo

-Y Yo técnicamente ya tengo 14 y no siento que sea tan fácil- respondió Henrik. -A veces extraño la simpleza del pasado, ¿Me creerías que ya estaba comprometido con alguien Y siquiera sabía como era fisicamente.

Harry meditó un poco las palabras de su tío y no precisamente la parte en donde decía estaba comprometido, si no la otra, Biológicamente su tío también cumplía años mañana, y aunque habían quedado en festejar a Henrik en su fecha de nacimiento original, la verdad era que su Tío Literalmente había renacido el mismo día que él.

Henrik se despidió y se escabulló de regreso a su cuarto. Harry bajó a tomar un poco de agua

Sin embargo los miembros más nocturnos de la Casa estaban su cotidianidad, su Tío Nik y su tia Freya habían salido, algo relacionado con Marcel, Su tío Elijah estaba sentado en salón principal Leyendo las noticias desde su celular.

Harry Sonrió un poco, de todos sus tíos Elijah era el único que parecía sentirse cómodo alrededor de la tecnología, la verdad no el extrañaba mucho ya que siempre parecía estar a la vanguardia en todo.

-Harry- dijo su tío sin quitar la mirada de su lectura. -¿No es algo tarde para que andes merodeando por la casa?.

-MMM, bueno, en algún lugar ya es de día, además, ¿Qué no es temprano para los vampiros a todas horas?

Elijah soltó una ligera sonrisa

-¡Mira que sagaz!. Pero tú no eres un vampiro, y si sigues tan mordaz, Estos van a ser años complicados contigo y con Henrik saltándose las normas y saliendo a escondidas sin permiso.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?-

-Hay poco de lo que no me entero en esta casa, pero no quiero presionarlo, para él han sido más complicados todos los cambios.

Harry entendía ambos puntos, pero si algo había aprendido en este año era que hablar siempre era mejor que andar ocultado las cosas, estaba a punto de bajar la escalera cuando escuchó un quejido y Hope salió de su habitación y venía caminando por el pasillo, ella se veía súper demacrada.

-No me siento bien- dijo antes de desfallecer. Harry corrió hacia ella pero Elijah había sido más rápido y logro detenerla antes de que golpeara el suelo, Tocó su frente.

-Está Helada- dijo y luego miró a Harry, -¡Harry, Rápido, ve por Haley!

Harry salió a toda velocidad gritando a todo pulmón en nombre de su tia. La cual de inmediato salió de su cuarto y corrió hacia donde Elijah ya acomodaba a Hope.

Henrik también había salido de su cuarto debido al escándalo.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntaron Haley y Henrik al mismo tiempo.

-No lo sé- dijo el Vampiro. –Salió de su cuarto y se desfalleció, está perdiendo Calor muy rápido.

-Pero Hope nunca se ha enfermado de nada- dijo Haley y abrazó a su hija para darle calor, pero nada parecía funcionar, y de inmediato intentaron localizar a Freya pero su teléfono sonaba y sonaba.

Elijah mordió su muñeca para darle algo de sangre, estuvo a un segundo de hacerlo cuando de repente todas las alarmas del complejo comenzaron a sonar, alguien sin autorización había intentado traspasar las barreras.

Haley y Elija se miraron, esto no podía ser coincidencia. Harry y Henrik se colocaron en poción de combate cuando la Alarma había vuelto a sonar.

Elijah se colocó al frente de todos y abrió la puerta principal. Frunció el ceño al ver a Vincent Griffith y a un muchacho que no reconoció, tenía el cabello pelirrojo y largo amarrado en una coleta, pero por su forma de vestir y por la varita que apuntaba en lo alto supo de inmediato que este era un mago Dulce.

-¿Qué significa esto?- preguntó.

-No hay tiempo de explicaciones- dijo Vincent. –Creemos que alguno de sus niños, estar en peligro, y sabemos como ayudar….

-¡Entonces pasen!- dijo Harry y miró a Henrik ambos no duraron ni un segundo en quitar la barrera, habían visto a Freya alzarla y sabían exactamente como quitarla.

-¡Espera Harry!- gritó Elijah.

-Nada de espera- dijo Haley, si Vincent puede ayudar a Hope.

Vincent y el otro mago corrieron hacia donde Hope estaba inconciente.

Bill aún tenía su varita en mano, y estaba listo para lanzar el encantamiento barrera para evitar que Hope siquiera conectada al hechizo que drenaba su vida, pero sus pensamientos se enfocaron directamente hacia el niño de 11 años que acababa de dejarlos pasar. Lo habían llamado Harry, tenía un marcado acento ingles y una reluciente cicatriz en forma de rayo en su frente. Esto no podía ser, ¿acaso este era el niño que vivió?, eso no era posible, Harry Potter debía estar en Inglaterra, pero ¿acaso alguien había visto realmente al niño?, todo mundo conocía su hazaña, derrotar al mago oscuro más poderoso de la época, pero ¿Dónde estaba?, ¿Qué familia mágica lo estaba criando?

Bill dejó sus pensamientos y se enfocó en la niña que tenía en frente, tenían el hechizo perfecto para separarla de su unión con the hollow. Sin embargo esto era muy malo, ¿Cuántas personas estaban ayudando al poder? ¿Cuánto poder tenía ahora para poder unirse a los niños desde una distancia tan larga?.

Bill estuvo a punto de cortar la unión pero Vincent lo detuvo.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Es nuestra unica unión, no sabemos donde están los otros niños- dijo. El brujo. –Si cortamos la conexión ahora no sabremos donde se esconde.

-¿De que están hablando?- preguntó Haley. -Dónde se esconde ¿que?.

-Lo que le esta haciendo esto a Hope- respondió Vincent.

-Yo puedo protegerla ahora- dijo Bill. –Pero eso no impedirá que vuelvan a intentarlo.

Haley miró a su Hija la cual cada vez estaba más pálida, podían salvarla ahora, pero más adelante….

-Corta ahora- gritó Elijah. –Salvar a Hope es prioridad, después lidiaremos con el problema.

Bill asintió y apunto con la varita a Hope. Su hechizo desvinculante su más poderosa arma.

Un pequeño halo rodeo a Hope.

Pero entonces, se escuchó un grito.

-¡Aléjate de ella!.- y Niklaus entró hecho una furia a la habitación, Golpeando a Bill tan fuerte que el mago se estrelló en la pared dándose un fuerte golpe en al cabeza que comenzó a sangrar profusamente. Sin embargo Klaus no había terminado.

Todos se quedaron Boquiabiertos…

Niklaus había tenido una noche complicada. Él y Freya habían ido con Marcel Debido a que había un problema muy grande en sus manos.

El recinto donde Marcel tenia su base de operaciones había sido atacado, por Brujos, hombres lobo y humanos, al menos una decena de sus hombres había muerto.

-Fueron rápidos y letales- dijo Marcel, -No distinguieron si fue gente local o extraños, la manada niega su participación y los brujos del Barrio Francés también lo niegan.

-¿Y que buscaban?- preguntó Freya.

-Ese es el problema- respondió Marcel. –Solo falta una cosa, y esa es la daga de Papá Tundé.

Klaus apretó los puños, ¡Esa maldita Daga!- una de las pocas cosas que podía imposibilitarlo y había caído en manos enemigas, esto era claro alguien venia contra ellos.

Y la verdad las cosas empeoraron cuando Freya le comunicó que las barreras que protegían la casa habían desaparecido.

Entonces, su primer reacción al ver a un brujo desconocido atacando a Hope fue la de acabar con él.

-¡BILL!- gritó Vincent. Y atacó a Klaus haciendo que el vampiro soltara al su amigo. Klaus retrocedió soltando a Bill el cual cayó al suelo entre conciente e inconciente.

-¡Pero eres un idiota!- gritó Haley al hibrido. -¡Estaba ayudando a Hope!.

Bill respiraba con dificultad y parecía empezar a convulsionarse

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo Harry al verlo.

De inmediato Freya corrió a auxiliarlo.

-No respira- gritó. – y tocó su pecho, pegó su oído en el pecho de Bill, ella pudo sentir como una costilla perforaba su pulmón…

Elijah mordió nuevamente su muñeca y le dio de beber un poco de su sangre.

Bill aspiró profundo y la vida le regresó al rostro.

-Tengo que terminar- dijo a duras penas poniéndose de pie -¿Dónde quedó mi varita?.

Bill miró a un costado y sintió una punzada de dolor al ver su varita partida por la mitad.

-Esto es muy malo.- dijo y puso su varita en el piso. -¡REPARO!- gritó tratando de arreglarla. Estos dos años había estado practicando su magia sin varita, aún no podía canalizarla adecuadamente en los hechizos avanzados pero había progresado mucho, Sin embargo la varita echó chispas y no volvió a unirse. Estaba rota en su núcleo y no tenia forma de salvarse.

Vincent lo ayudó a levantarse.

-¿Y puedes hacer el hechizo sin varita?.

Los ojos de Bill lo decían todo.

-Es magia muy avanzada, no sé si será efectivo.

Klaus apretó sus puños y miró a Hope, su hija se veía muy mal, y por un arranque de ira no podría ayudarla.

-¿Qué es lo que le ocurre exactamente?- preguntó.

-Un poder antiguo- dijo Vincent. –Cuando despierta lo único que busca es hacerse mas fuerte, y para hacerlo necesita sacrificar niños… niños con capacidades extraordinarias, la detuvimos hace dos años, pero no sabemos como destruirlo por completo ya que actúa mediante posesión de un acolito, alguien que la invoque para obtener su poder.

Bill se acercó a Hope.

-Hace dos años logré romper el vinculo y salvamos a varios niños…pero ahora no logré hacerlo por completo y Hope sigue unida a esta energía….

-Debe haber algo que podamos hacer- dijo Elijah.

-La segunda opción- contestó el Pelirrojo. –Podríamos usar la conexión para encontrar directamente el origen y tal vez destruirlo.

En eso llegó Marcel seguido de varios vampiros.

-¿Qué sucede?- gritó Klaus.

Marcel con una voz parcial para no agitar más los ánimos miró a Hope y luego a Niklaus.

-Hemos localizado a quien robo la Daga de papá Tundé. Están en el bayou, aún no sabemos exactamente donde, Pero Klaus, no es algo normal, Hombres lobo, brujos humanos, … Algo está ocurriendo algo Grande… he investigado y en los alrededores de New Orleáns han desaparecido al menos 30 niños sobrenaturales.

Freya miró a Vincent.

-¿Podría estar relacionado?.

\--Solo hay una manera de saberlo- dijo Vincent mirando a Hope

-¡Hazlo!- gruñó Niklaus.

Y Vincent conectó su energía con la de de Hope…. Y lo que vio fue tan intenso que salió expulsado casi de inmediato.

-¡Definitivamente!- dijo mientras se ponía de pie con mucha complicación. –Conozco donde están, es el claro del viejo Hueco, el árbol más antiguo de la zona.

-¡Entonces no perdamos tiempo!- gruñó Niklaus. Mirando a Haley, Freya a Elijah. Y luego a Marcel..

Sin embargo el vampiro de Traje, frunció el ceño.

-Lo siento Hermano, pero en esta ocasión no podré acompañarte.

-¿De que demonios hablas? ¡Elijah la vida de Hope está en peligro.

-¡Por tu culpa!- gritó el Vampiro, -tus impulsos salvajes, Alguien debe pensar fríamente esta ocasión- y Elijah miró a Hope, Harry Y Henrik.

Henrik dio un paso al frente.

-Yo también voy a pelear- gritó. –No pienso quedarme atrás.

-Yo también- dijo Harry dando un paso al frente.

-NO- dijo Elijah fuerte y Claro. –Nos quedamos, si alguien más quiere venir por Hope o alguno de nosotros haremos un frente aquí.

Bill apretó sus puños.

-No se que tanta ayuda podré brindar en el campo de batalla, pero yo también..

-Espera un momento- dijo Freya.-Solo tu puedes escudar a Hope para ganarnos tiempo.

-No seria muy efectivo sin mi varita, ¡Rayos, siquiera sé si funcionará en lo absoluto tendría que hacerlo muy lento y con mucho cuidado.

-Algo es mejor que nada- respondió Freya. –Necesitamos todo lo que podamos, yo intentaré romper el vínculo desde su fuente.

Bill asintió y se colocó a un lado de Hope, la magia sin varita era diferente, pero haría su máximo esfuerzo

Recito su encantamiento y una ligera capa verde rodeó a Hope., no era suficiente para romper el vinculo pero si para ralentizar los efectos.

Ambos hermanos vampiros se miraron antes de Separarse. No fue una mirada agradable.

Freya volvió a alzar las defensas de al casa y desparecieron en la oscuridad de la noche.

Elijah miró a su hermano menor

-¡Henrik, haz de vigía en la ala este, usa todos tus sentidos.!.

Henrik asintió y corrió hasta su lugar.

-¿Qué hago yo?- dijo Harry esperando ser útil.

-Asiste a Al mago de varita…

-Bill Weasley- interrumpió Bill. –Me llamo Bill Weasley.

-Asiste al Joven Weasley, puede que seas el único capaz de ayudarlo…Iré a revisar el resto de la casa.

Elijah desapareció.

Harry apretó sus puños y se acercó a Bill.

-¿En que puedo Ayudarte?.

Bill hizo un gesto al ver de cerca de Harry y su reluciente cicatriz en Forma de Rayo., ¡Rayos!, no era una cicatriz normal,

-¿A que se refería el vampiro en que tal vez podrías ayudarme?...¿Acaso eres un mago de mi tipo? ¿Tienes tu propia varita?.

-No exactamente- dijo Harry llevándose las manos a la cabeza, No practico esa magia pero por lo que sé mis padres si lo hacían, puede que haya algo de eso en mí…

Bill aspiró profundo….

-¿Entonces los Mikaelsons Ninguno de ellos es…..

-Ellos son mi familia- refutó Harry Seguro. –Pero no, Mis padres murieron en Inglaterra cuando yo era un bebé.

Los ojos de Bill se ensancharon.

-¿Cuántos años tienes Harry?

-Once- contestó el ojiverde.

Y la mirada de Bill lo decía todo

-Harry Potter….¿Acaso Eres Harry Potter?

Harry dio un paso atrás…

-¿Cómo sabes eso?. ¿De que me conoces?...

Bill soltó una carcajada.

-¡Eres Famoso!.¡El niño que vivió!. No hay nadie en el mundo mágico ingles que no sepa tu nombre. Eres una leyenda.

-Eso es mentira- dijo Harry. –No puede ser cierto….

Justo en ese instante Elijah había regresado de revisar todas las entradas. Su mirada era penetrante.

-¿En serio?- dijo casi fulminando a Bill. -¿Y tratan a sus leyendas con tanto desdén?... Tuvimos que rescatar a Harry de un hogar abusivo…..

-Eso no puede ser posible- dijo Bill. –Harry es un héroe del mundo mágico, venció al mago tenebroso más fuerte de la época siendo solo un bebé, nadie que lo enfrentaba salía vivo ni siquiera sus padres y ellos eran magos muy fuertes, y tú, bueno, Solo recibiste esa cicatriz cuando lo derrotaste.

Ni Harry ni Elijah daban crédito a lo que escuchaban.

\--¿Porque Dumbledore no me dijo nada de esto?- dijo Harry.

-¿Dumbledore estuvo aquí?- dijo Bill bastante sorprendido. –La verdad no sé porque te lo ocultaría pero en Inglaterra no hay mago o bruja que no sepa tu nombre.

Harry sintió un hueco en el estómago, había decidido dejar su pasado atrás, pero esto era demasiado, sabía que sus padres habían muerto, pero no sabía como, y ahora resultaba que fueron asesinados por un mago tenebroso al que supuestamente él había vencido cuando solo era un bebé.

Por un Segundo él y su tío Se miraron, en la Fiesta de Hope, aquel pedazo de Alma incrustado en su cuerpo, la verdad no tenían ni idea de cómo era posible aquello, pero ahora todo parecía tener sentido.

Todo esto era demasiada información.

XXXXXXX Mystic Falls ….. 29 de julio 8 PM…..XXXXX

Damon y Alaric se encontraban bebiendo en su bar favorito, hacia algo de tiempo que no se acompañaban.

-¡Rayos!- dijo Alaric cuando bajó su bebida y vió que Damon seguía con la suya en lo alto. -Y yo que pensaba que solo tenías ventaja porque eras un vampiro.

Damon bajó su bebida.

-Si, bueno, algunos simplemente nacen con la grandeza en sus venas- Contestó el Ojiazul sonriendo.-Y dime ¿Qué hace que el ocupado y correctísimo director Saltzman me haya invitado a una noche de copas?.

Alaric alzó una ceja.

-¿Tan extraño es que salgamos así?...

Damon le dio otro trajo a su bebida,

-MMM Bueno, digamos que desde que hay más Saltzmans correteando por este mundo los buenos momentos no son tan comunes..

Alaric soltó una risita burlona.

-Ya te veré un día-

-Uno muy lejano- dijo Damon…..- no me veo cargando todavía a Pequeños parásitos chupa libertad. -De por si esto de enseñar a los de otras personas es bastante estresante, Solo imagino que se pondrá muy intenso cuando los Mini Mikaelsons vengan a la escuela.

-Siempre puedes dejarlo, Nadie realmente esperaba que duraras más de unas semanas.

-Hieres mis sentimientos- rió Damon. Y luego se puso serio. –Pero Ver la cara de Caroline cada vez que pasa por mi salón y me ve moldear las jóvenes mentes. Vale por completo la pena.

-Por moldear el futuro- dijo Alaric alzando su copa.

-Por el Futuro- dijo Damon. Alzando la suya….

Sin embargo el momento se vió interrumpido cuando Matt entró al lugar y se dirigió directamente hacia ellos.

Damon lo miró con mala cara.

-¿Ocurre algo Matty Donovan?...

Matt bufó, A estas alturas físicamente ya eran casi de la misma edad. Pero Damon seguía con ese comportamiento infantil.

Se acercó a Alaric ignorando por completo a Damon.

-Tenemos un problema.

Y sacó de entre sus ropas su teléfono y le mostró varias fotografias, en ellas dos personas muertas, con muy visibles signos de haber muerto desgarradas….

-Lo han declarado un ataque animal…

-Pero no lo es- dijo Alaric mirando las fotos de cerca.

-No- dijo MAtt. Mirando a Alaric. –Confió en que nadie del colegio tuvo algo que ver…

-Por supuesto- contestó Alaric.

-Lo que me lleva a la otra cosa- dijo el Rubio. –Los cuerpos fueron encontrados cerca de los terrenos Lockwood, prácticamente en tu patio trasero, Sé que desde que te cedí los terrenos para ampliar tu escuela toda la zona está protegida por magia. Y si hay algo merodeando por ahí no quiero involucrar al pueblo…

Damon bufó.

-PPP Si que matas la diversión-

Alaric y Damon regresaron a la escuela. El director necesitaba revisar todas las defensas sin embargo al llegar se topó con una noticia que no le gustó para nada.

-¿Dónde están todos?- preguntó a uno de los profesores que encontró en el porche…-Debemos sellar la escuela de inmediato.

-Dos profesores no han regresado y la Directora, sus hijas y Rebel Fueron a la Mansión Lockwood- contestó el profesor. –Había que resguardar las antigüedades antes de empezar la remodelación para el siguiente curso. Y LA directora Forbes creyó que seria educativo para los niños..

Alaric apretó los puños. Dio gracias que la mayoría de los alumnos se habían marchado a casa por las vacaciones o aún estaban a resguardo dentro del colegio.

Corrió a su oficina para surtirse de sus elementos de cazador y luego él y Damon partieron hacia la mansión.

Caroline estaba en su elemento, siempre se había considerado una chica que estaba en tendencia, lo más moderno y popular del momento, pero en el fondo era una chica clásica, y la mansión Lockwood tenía un gran repertorio de objetos y piezas de arte de incalculable valor, y la verdad no le parecía muy apropiado dejar esas piezas cuando la mansión iba a ser remodelada para ser dormitorios para los nuevos alumnos.

Así que las piezas que más le gustaran irían a la colección principal del colegio y lo demás a una de las bóvedas que habían construido bajo la escuela. Los niños recogían y guardaban las cosas pequeñas y agradeció al cielo que Rebel tuviera pulso de cirujano ya que agarraba y acomodaba todo como un experto.

Sin embargo la compañía que más le agradaba era la de Stefan. Tras casi un año de su regreso las cosas por fin se habían estabilizado entre ambos. En un principio habían decidido continuar como pareja, sin embargo al final Caroline se dio cuenta de que ya lo había superado, amaba a Stefan pero no de la forma en que lo había hecho en el pasado, y Stefan muy en el fondo también lo sabía, el cariño y el amor que había sentido por Caroline nunca fue tan profundo para ser amor de pareja, la amaba y quería pero no de esa manera…al final ambos acordaron terminar y seguir siendo como lo mejor que ambos habían sido, como muy buenos amigos.

Y Ese fue el nuevo inició de Stefan. Había revivido pero ninguna de sus viejas heridas y traumas estaban ahí, ya no tenía que sacrificarse por nadie, ya no había pasado oscuro que siguiera atormentándolo, era libre, y eso en parte lo aterraba. Sin embargo la unica manera de seguir adelante era esa, seguir, por lo que a pesar de pasar mucho tiempo en la academia ya fuera ayudando en lo que se requiriera, también pasaba mucho tiempo fuera, ayudaba a Jeremi a encontrar nuevos alumnos, pero sobretodo vampiros jóvenes que tuvieran problemas y necesitaran ayuda y en su ultima vuelta había encontrado algo muy fuerte. Era muy raro encontrar vampiros tan jóvenes, por lo regular los niños y pre adolescentes no soportaban el proceso de conversión. Sin embargo se habían topado con un nido clandestino de Vampiros, y en él a un joven, no tendría más de 13 años y había sido convertido, sin embargo se encontraba en completo modo Feral, lo tenían encadenado y quien sabe cuanto tiempo estuvo así.

Una parte de él pensó que seria más misericordiosos acabarlo ahí mismo, y aunque sabía que era peligroso llevarlo a la escuela algo en su mirada le hizo querer ayudarlo.

Ya habían acondicionado una de las antiguas celdas de la mansión y ahora estaban esperando que la verbena actuara y lo calmara de una buena vez…. Sin embargo mientras eso ocurría Caroline le había pedido ayuda para por fin limpiar la mansión Lockwood.

-¡ESTO ES GENIAL!- escuchó gritar a Rebel mientras el pequeño elfo sacudía todo a su alrededor.

CAroline sonrió.

-Bueno ya tendremos todo listo para mañana.

Rebel frunció el ceño.

-¿Segura Directora Forbes? Porque le puedo decir que hay mucho trabajo por hacer.

-Ya limpiamos todas las habitaciones Rebel – Contestó Caroline. -¿De que hablas?-

El elfo rodó los ojos

-Si a esto le llaman limpiar- murmuró a lo bajo. Y Luego miró a su directora.-Tal vez ya están todas la habitaciones de este piso y e de arriba, pero ¿Qué hay de las habitaciones de abajo?

-La mansión solo tiene 3 pisos- respondió Stefan, no tiene sótano.

Rebel se tiró al piso y comenzó a sobarlo.

-No, hay un piso abajo. Lo voy a demostrar. Y con un ligero Puff desapareció.

Caroline y Stefan quedaron completamente sorprendidos.

-¿A dónde fue?- preguntó Caroline, -No sabía que los elfos podían hacer eso.

Entonces se escuchó un pequeño crujido y una de las paredes de la habitación comenzó a desprenderse, un montón de polvo inundó a habitación y cuando la puerta secreta se abrió por completo Rebel, todo lleno de polvo y telarañas, la atravesó tosiendo.

-Tiene que ser una broma- dijo Caroline.

Pero no lo era, buscó entre las cosas una lámpara de mano, y peleándose con las telarañas bajó lentamente por las escaleras que la llevaban a un piso inferior. El lugar se asemejaba muchísimo a un museo, había todo tipo de artefactos, todo tipo de cuadros y repisas llenas de cosas que seguramente volverían loco de Alegría a Alaric, la pequeña Armería privada de los Lockwood, ¡Y pensar que en menos de un mes iba a tener a adolescentes viviendo sobre una bomba de tiempo!

Stefan la alcanzó un poco después, y el vampiro frunció el ceño al ver una de las paredes en particular.

-Esto es magia muy avanzada- dijo mientras quitaba el polvo de la pared y se revelaba la unica pared que no estaba abarrotada de objetos.

Sin Embargo Stefan había reconocido los pequeños relieves que apenas eran sensibles al tacto.

-¿Magia?- dijo Caroline alzando una ceja. –ME pregunto se Tyler sabía de este lugar..

-No lo creo- dijo Stefan. –No se hubiera resistido a abrir esta puerta, y solo él o su padre hubieran podido, esta es una puerta Sanguínea.

Caroline miró a Stefan, siempre olvidaba que a pesar de solo tener la apariencia de un chico de 17 años, El vampiro había vivido más de un siglo.

-Pues no puedo dejar esto aquí, ¿Quién sabe que horrores tendrán los Lockwood guardados tras esa puerta?...

Pero de pronto todo el cuarto se iluminó, y una voz que no reconocían habló.

-Eso no ha sido muy amable- dijo la voz y un hombre de mediana edad, cabellos castaños y ojos verdes bajó por la escalera.

Stefan de inmediato se colocó en posición defensiva, pero LA mente de Caroline de inmediato divagó hacia sus niñas, ellas estaban en el cuarto de arriba y este hombre debió pasar por ahí.

El hombre misterioso sonrió.

-OH, no te preocupes- dijo. –Tu niña están unas buenas manos….

En eso una segunda persona bajó los escalones. Caroline y Stefan quedaron completamente en Shock al ver a Su antiguo Compañero Tyler Lockwood bajando por las escaleras, tenía agarrada del cuello muy firmemente a la pequeña Lizzie cuyo rostro parecía estaba a punto de estallar en llanto.

-¡Tyler!- gritó Caroline… -Creí que estabas……

-¿Muerto?- interrumpió el hombre. –Claro que lo estaba, y eso no era bueno para nuestros planes.

Stefan dio un ligero paso al frente.

-Suelta a la Niña Tyler o no sabrás…….

Pero el hombre soltó una carcajada.

-Un poco más fuerte- dijo mirando al joven Lockwood y Tyler apretó un poco más el cuello.

-¡Déjala!- gruñó Caroline entrando en modo Feral.

Pero Tyler no se movía en lo absoluto.

-¿Qué le has hecho?- gritó Stefan.

-¿Aparte de revivirlo?, Bueno, un poco de control mental no está de más… Ahora apártense tomaré lo que necesito y me marcharé sin causar daño.

Caroline y Stefan se hicieron a un lado, El hombre se acercó a la puerta y sacó una navaja con la cual cortó el brazo de Tyler, este siquiera se inmutó cuando su sangre comenzó a chorrear, el hombre tomó un poco de la sangre, y la colocó en la puerta, la cual brilló un poco y crujió cuando comenzó a moverse hacia un lado. La expectación era grande, pero del otro lado de la puerta solo había una cosa, una pequeña caja de cristal y dentro lo que parecía ser el hueso de un dedo…

El hombre tomo la caja y sonrió.

-Ahora deja a al niña y libera a nuestro amigo- gritó Stefan.

El hombre rió.

-¿Acaso no entendieron? ME llevaré lo que necesito. Hizo una seña con la mano. Y Tyler tomó a Lizzie con fuerza.

Caroline y Stefan reaccionaron peor no fueron lo suficientemente rápidos, el hombre los lanzó contra las estanterías y tiró gran parte del techo sobre ellos.

Caroline arrojó el pesado escombro como si no fuera nada, quedó con varios trozos de vidrio incrustados en su cuerpo pero eso no impidió que saliera corriendo tras ellos. Stefan tardó un poco más en quitarse los escombros… bufó un poco y tenía varias heridas….. Sabía muy bien porque, su pobre dieta hacia esto. Beber sangre humana lo hacía más y más fuerte, no hacerlo lo debilitaba, podía ser más fuerte que un humano, pero nunca seria más fuerte que un vampiro en todo su potencial.

Salió de la mansión solo para encontrarse con una esena impactante, por un lado estaba aquel hombre que ahora sostenía a Lizzie con un hechizo gravitatorio, la niña estaba inconsciente, y a su lado, Tyler el cual convulsionaba y estaba convirtiéndose en su forma lobuna, pero no una normal, una forma Lobuna Alpha, en pocos segundos un gran lobo estaba frente a ellos, uno cuya mordida era letal.

Y por el otro lado Caroline en completo modo feral, a su lado Alaric y Damon armados hasta los dientes..

LA pelea no parecía justa.

El hombre, lanzó una gran bola de fuego hacia Alaric y Damon mientras que ordenó a Tyler forma lobuna atacar al vampiro, Tyler se lanzó salvaje mente contra Caroline, la cual corrió para evadirlo, sin embargo el lobo también era rápido y tiró un zarpazo que la mandó a volar lejos.

Caroline se puso de pie y comenzó a sanar lentamente cuando Tyler ya estaba de nuevo sobre ella Caroline tiró un puñetazo directo al hocico de la bestia la cual aulló de dolor por unos segundos, pero de inmediato se puso de pie y la atacaba. Tyler parecía fuera de si.

Stefan vió como su hermano y Alaric a duras penas evadieron al bola de fuego.

Él tenia que actuar, pero ¿Cómo?. ¿A quien ayudar?. A lizzie, A Damon y Alaric. A Caroline……. Tenía que pensar rápido… pero las circunstancias eran muy malas.

Caroline logro logó golpear al lobo el cual salió volando, peor a un muy mal lugar, Tyler cayó justo frente a Damon, El lobo meneó un poco la cabeza y miró a Caroline, estaba a punto de regresar a combatir contra ella, cuando se detuvo en seco. Y miró a Damon, olfateó a Damon. Tyler lobo volvió a sacudir la cabeza, gruñó a Caroline pero no se lanzaba contra ella, se negaba a acatar esa orden y en cambio miraba a Damon y le mostraba sus más afilados colmillos.

Stefan estaba a punto de salir para ayudar a su hermano cuando Rebel y Jossie salieron de la Casa.

-¡Tienen que volver!- gritó a los niños…

Pero Rebel siguió caminando mirando al lobo con los ojos abiertos como platos…

-Esta combatiendo el artefacto imperius- dijo.

-¿El que?- preguntó Stefan.

-El artefacto- contestó Rebel. –El colgante que lleva en el cuello, es un artefacto imperius…

Stefan miró el cuello de Tyler y luego el cuello del hombre, era cierto… alguna vez se había topado con algo así, un artefacto con un poderoso hechizo vinculante, hacia que una persona pudiera controlar por completo a otra, no importando la distancia….. Siempre había dos partes, el controlado y el controlador.

-Tengo que Liberarlo- dijo Stefan…..

-¡Liberarlo!- Gritó Rebel mientras se lanzaba contra el gran lobo…

Rebel saltó sobre Tyler aforrándose a su pelaje mientras luchaba por romper el collar.

El hombre vió esto como un peligro y sin pensarlo lanzó una gran llamarada sobre ambos, Stefan no lo pensó dos veces y se interpuso entre ellos y la llamarada recibiendo tremendo daño, pero fue suficiente, Rebel logró romper el artefacto del cuello de Tyler antes de salir disparado y rodar por el césped.

Las pupilas de Tyler dejaron de estar dilatadas y comenzó a retomar su cordura sin embargo eso no impidió que gruñera a Damon y le soltara tremendo mordisco en su pierna.. Tyler regreso a su estado humano. Y miró con tremendo odio al hombre.

El cual sabía que ya la tenía perdida…. Sin embargo tenía un as bajo la manga y estaba justo a tiempo… se escuchó un crujir en el cielo y varias luces boreales lo iluminaron.

Alaric y los demás vieron como las protecciones de la escuela se venían abajo..

El hombre sonrió y tomando a Lizzie de una mano desapareció...

LA batalla había terminado y as cosas estaban muy mal.

Damon tenía una gran mordida en su pierna.. Stefan tenía medio cuerpo calcinado y curaba muy lento. Rebel había caído mal y su pobre brazo estaba en un ángulo muy extraño, Jossie lloraba desconsoladamente mientras que Caroline con una mirada fiera sostenía Tyler del cuello.

-¿Quién demonios es ese tipo? ¿A dónde llevó a mi niña?.

-Su Nombre es Dominic Y es algo muy Malo – contestó Tyler.

-


	16. parte 16

Harry Potter, The Originals y Vampire Diaries son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.

Gracias por leer este fic.

Recomiendo mis otras historias. Como recuperé la cuenta tras muchísimos años. Hay actuales en proceso. Otras son de mis primeros años publicando. Terminadas y unas que intento terminar.

Linajes por Lars Black.

Cosas a tomar en cuenta.

La historia es atemporal ubicada en tiempos más presentes, algunas fechas, lugares, personajes y personalidades pueden ser modificados para adaptarse a la historia.

Parte 16.

XXXXXX Remus John Lupin. ….. Valle de Godrick….XXXXXXX

Remus se encontraba de pie mirando con mucha culpa los restos del que alguna vez había sido el hogar de dos de sus mejores amigos, La residencia Potter se había mantenido como un lugar histórico y estaba exactamente como lucía aquel fatídico día. Los muggles que pasaban a su alrededor veían otra cosa, pero él podía ver el horror de esa noche. Solo una parte de la casa se mantenía de pie, la entrada y donde antes estaba la cocina, porque del otro lado, donde las escaleras llevaban al segundo piso y a las habitaciones, no quedaba más que astillas y trozos de madera. Esta casa estaba muerta al igual que James y Lily Pero eso podía cambiar, Esta mañana había recibido una llamada de Bonnie, y lo que la bruja de contaba solo había hecho que su sangre hirviera muy fuerte. Habían entrado a la mansión Lockwood, para robar un artefacto, secuestrado a la hija de Caroline y derrumbado las barreras que protegían la escuela, cuando preguntó ¿Cómo diantres habían hecho eso?, sus puños literalmente apretaron tan fuerte que se lastimó las manos. Dos de sus compañeros había fallecido, y Bonnie le pedía que acortara sus vacaciones para que la ayudara a recuperar la barrera lo antes posible y esta vez no solo con magia Terrestre. Remus accedió pero no sin antes preguntar ¿Qué era lo que se habían robado?..

Y mientras Bonnie le explicaba como habían revivido a su antiguo amigo Tyler para entrar a una bóveda sanguínea y robar un hueso para resucitar a un poder ancestral llamado de the Hollow LA cabeza de Remus solo iba a un solo Lugar….Era Posible…. Desde que había llegado a Mystic falls la gente no paraba de resucitar, en su mundo mágico eso era un tabú muy grande, nadie podía vencer a al muerte, pero eso era mentira, Stefan, Kol, Henrik y ahora Tyler, y por lo que Rebekah le había contado cuando se conocieron su madre había logrado regresar de la muerte ya dos veces… entonces ¿Qué esperaba?... ¿Por qué dudaba? Y ahora que estaba en Inglaterra podía conseguir lo que necesitaba. Sangre Carne y Hueso. Tenía que encontrar a Harry, tomar un poco de su sangre, no tenía porque enterarse hasta que ya fuera un hecho, él mismo podía dar la carne, pero para que fuera más efectivo y pudiera localizar el Alma de James y Lily más rápido en el otro lado tenía que tomar el hueso.

Sintió un escalofrió al pensar en hacerlo, pero estaba decidido, esta noche tomaría un hueso de James y un hueso de Lily e iría directo a con Dumbledore para exigirle la ubicación de Harry. Odiaba tener que hacer esperar a Bonnie y a Caroline la cual debía estar fuera de si, pero si se marchaba ahora dudaba mucho que fuera a regresar a Inglaterra…. Si iba a revivir a James y a Lily tenia que hacerlo ahora.

Remus protegió el cementerio contra cualquier mirada curiosa y aunque con magia sería más fácil, sintió que lo correcto era allanar la tumba de sus amigos esforzándose al máximo.

Y así, cuando por fin sintió que había llegado a su objetivo limpió un poco la tapa del ataúd antes de abrirlo y con el corazón en la mano abrió la tapa.

Remus quedó en Shock al ver en contenido y no pudo evitar soltar varias lágrimas... El cuerpo de Lily estaba ahí, su querida amiga, pero Solo era ella, ¿Dónde estaba el cuerpo de James?, Ellos debían estar juntos, esa era a costumbre cuando una pareja fallecía al mismo tiempo, pero aquí no estaba James ¿Qué significaba esto?

Remus Tomó un pequeño hueso de Lily, James tendría que esperar un poco, ahora solo tenía que encontrar a Harry y tomar un poco de su sangre, sin embargo, cuando llegó a al hotel Beth y su madre lo esperaban ansiosas.

Había dejado su Teléfono y Bonnie había vuelto a macar para pedirle que regresara lo más rápido posible, habían localizado el paradero de Lizzie, y Caroline, Stefan, Tyler y ella misma partirían para Recuperarla mientras los demás trabajarían a marchas forzadas para recuperar las barreras de la escuela.

Por el rostro que Beth tenía en este instante hubiera comprendido que ella no quisiera volver a Mistic Falls. Criar a un niño rodeado de tanto peligro hubiera asustado a cualquiera, Tal vez Beth, Tom y su madre no quisieran volver, Tom había disfrutado muchísimo de su raíces mágicas y estaba seguro que si se quedaban en Inglaterra , en cualquier momento un empleado del ministerio haría una vista a su hogar para contarles sobre Hogwarts. Tom tenía el talento suficiente para ser admitido…

Sin Embargo ella lo miró como no imagino que alguien fuera a mirarlo, con un amor y una valentía dispuesta a todo.

-Tenemos que volver- dijo Segura. –Nuestros amigos nos necesitan más que nunca…

Remus suspiró mientras sostenía el hueso de lily con fuerza. Su pasado y su futuro chocaban fuertemente, pero el presente era el que iba a decidir esto y su presente era claro, Necesitaban de él y él iba a responder por sus amigos que lo necesitaban ahora.

Regresaban a Mistic Falls.

XXXXXX Nueva Orleáns…. XXXXX

El Bayou era una gran extensión de tierras y pantanos donde toda clase de criaturas anidaban, la naturaleza y las personas vivían en armonía, sin embargo esta noche el balance natural estaba siendo quebrado, Las criaturas lo sentían y se habían alejado del lugar lo más que podían, El claro del viejo hueco, el árbol más grande y viejo de toda la zona daba cobijo a un horror ejecutado por el más grande depredador de la naturaleza El hombre,

Al menos una veintena de personas, entre las cuales había hombres lobo, Humanos y Brujas tenían a al menos treinta niños colocados alrededor del árbol uno después de otro, los niños se veían en muy malas condiciones, quien sabe desde cuando los tenían presos…

Klaus apretaba sus puños al notar como los niños lentamente desfallecían y no podía dejar de imaginar que su niña correría el mismo destino.

Freya y Vincent se mantuvieron en las sombras mientras intentando localizar el origen de este mal mientras que él, Josh, Haley, Marcel y sus subordinados entraron al claro del árbol

-Tenemos que acabar con esto- gritó e hibrido y su grupo se lanzó contra los acólitos,

Haley acabó con uno de ellos de un solo golpe, pero los demás lograron evadir los ataques.

-¡Terminen el ritual!- gritó uno de ellos mientras que los demás se lanzaron al ataque contra el grupo.

Varios acólitos se transformaron en lobos, mientras que un grupo de Brujos lanzó una barrera para bloquear el acceso a los niños.

Klaus saltó sobre dos humanos que disparaban sin cesar, los golpeó lanzándolos lejos y luego corrió hacia el brujo que llevaba acabo el ritual, Sin embargo dos Lobos saltaron detrás de él mordiéndolo rabiosamente, no lo podían vencer pero la distracción fue suficiente para que otro brujo saliera de la nada y con un potente hechizo explosivo el hibrido salió disparado hacia el arroyo más cercano.

Sin embargo el principal problema era Marcel el cual se abría paso degollando a quien se ponía en frente.

Mientras tanto Freya y Vincent por fin habían localizado el hechizo que vinculaba a los niños. Quedaron sorprendidos porque no era ninguno de los acólitos el que estaba realizando el hechizo, este parecía provenir del mismísimo árbol. No era un hechizo normal, era uno de sacrificio, el líder de los acólitos ofrecía a los niños al árbol y las energías de ellos parecían nutrirlo.

Freya y Vincent comenzaron a combatirlo, pero Bill había tenido mucha razón, era un hechizo demasiado complicado y romperlo les tomaría tiempo…

Vincent apenas si podía mantener el vínculo… desconectar a tantos niños parecía casi imposible.

Sin embargo Freya había bajado la intensidad de su hechizo.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó el brujo mirando a la Bruja Mikaelson.

-No lo vamos a lograr- contestó la rubia. –Los perderemos a todos…. Y esos niños no son importantes para mí…

-¡Todos son importantes!- bramó Vincent.

-No para mi- respondió Freya y soltó el hechizo para enfocarse en la única línea que le importaba, la de de Hope.

Vincent se dobló de dolor al recibir el backlash del hechizo pero se mantuvo firme.

Solo quedaban 5 acólitos, un brujo, dos hombres lobo y dos humanos cuando por fin ocurrió.

Freya usando todo su poder logró romper el vinculo del hechizo con Hope, Sin embargo Vincent se vio abrumado cuando el hechizo alcanzó su pico de poder…. Hubo una ligera explosión de energía, y los niños unidos al hechizo dieron sus últimos suspiros antes de convertirse en Polvo, el árbol brilló en Azul intenso y la marca del uroboros apareció tallada en su tronco

Todos vieron con gran horror como los acólitos restantes recibieron un impulso de poder muy grande.

Los lobos pasaron de ser lobos normales a Lobos tipo Alpha. Los humanos cuyos cuerpos eran normales se ensancharon crecieron y obtuvieron una fuerza que no era natural, mientras que el Brujo incrementó su poder y una ligera tormenta se creaba en el horizonte.

Este rió a carcajada abierta.

-Es su fin Vampiros, el de ustedes y todos aquellos que se pongan de su lado.

Klaus y Marcel rieron

-Han querido destruirme por más de 1000 años ¿Qué les hace pensar que podrán hoy?- dijo Nik.

El brujo rió.

-Tal vez no podamos con tigo aquí- dijo el brujo.- pero somos legión y estábamos listos para acabarlos a todos, tal vez nosotros no saldremos de aquí Pero hoy muere escoria vampírica

Haley y Klaus se miraron.

Esto era malo, si se suponía que ellos no estarían aquí a ¿Dónde habían mandado a todas sus fuerzas?...

Nik lo sabía, Tenían que acabar con esto Ya.

Todos se lanzaron a pelear….

Mientras tanto en el complejo Mikaelson Elijah vigilaba con atención cada movimiento que hubiera en los alrededores. Su instinto le decía que algo estaba muy mal pero no quería preocupar a los niños.

Sin embargo escuchó un ligero tronido y corrió hacia donde Harry y Bill protegían a Hope. Cuando llegó suspiró Aliviado al ver a su pequeña sobrina aspirar un buen de aire antes de recuperar su color, abrir los ojos y levantarse…entre asustada y angustiada.

Harry de inmediato la abrazó.

-Ya estas a Salvo-

Pero La mirada de Hope asustó un poco a Harry.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Elijah a su sobrina.

-Ellos están aquí- dijo señalando hacia fuera vienen por nosotros…

Elijah de inmediato corrió a la ventana y pudo ver como varios seres sobrenaturales rodeaban el complejo.

Henrik llegó corriendo y las noticias no eran alentadoras, por su lado también se estaban juntando.

-Las barreras resistirán- dijo Elijah. –no se preocupen.

Bill se puso de pie...

-Sé algunos encantamientos protectores, puedo reforzar un poco.

-Nosotros cuidaremos la barrera- dijeron Harry y Henrik al unísono.

-Yo también- dijo Hope, pero Elijah la detuvo.

-Tú debes descansar….

Hope hizo un puchero, pero no iba a desobedecer a su tío.

Sin embargo Elijah no mostraba su verdadera preocupación, Sabía que Freya y los chicos eran grandes brujos, pero no estaba seguro si las barreras resistirán lo suficiente para que los demás regresaran. Sin embargo el problema se incrementó para ellos cuando ocurrió algo que realmente no esperaban.

Se escuchó un fuerte tronido. Y de inmediato todos corrieron a ver ¿Qué había sido aquello?

Esto era malo, el combate había comenzado afuera…pero porque ¿Acaso sus hermanos y demás ya habían regresado?...

Si, pero no los que él pensaba.

Kol, Rebekah y Davina habían regresado a la ciudad para lo que ellos pensaban iba a ser un gran festejo, después de todo celebrarían a uno de los suyos y tras los grandes desastres que habían sido los últimos años festejar nunca estaba de más.

Kol adoraba a Harry, ambos tenían una simbiosis química muy peculiar ya que mientras los demás veían a Harry como un niño noble y correcto él sabía que Harry tenía esa chispa sarcástica y rebelde y cuando estaban juntos salía a relucir tan intensamente que Niklaus y Elijah lo habían regañado alguna vez por ser tan mala influencia. Por supuesto él se había reído por dentro y Harry le había seguido la mirada.

Y ahora que regresaban a casa estaba listo para seguir corrompiendo a la siguiente Generación Mikaelson.

Sin embargo, sucedió exactamente lo que creía iba a suceder cuando todos los Mikaelson se reunieran de nuevo, había una fiesta de bienvenida esperando.

Kol rió cuando al menos cinco personas les cerraron el paso,

-¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó al Brujo que lideraba al grupo.

El brujo Soltó una carcajada mientras hacia una seña y al menos otras 10 personas los encerraron.

-Al parecer alguien quiere problemas- dijo Rebekah a su hermano.

Kol miró a las bien personas, todos eran brujos, hombres lobo y si mal no lo notaba al menos dos eran humanas, sin embargo había algo extraño en todas ellas y Davina también lo había notado.

Ella se acercó a su novio.

-Kol, algo no está bien, hay un aura extraña rodeándolos y el poder que siento es…. no se como describirlo….

-Antinatural- bramó Kol antes de sentir como uno de los Brujos lo atacaba por la espalda y lo doblaba de Dolor.

Rebekah reaccionó a Tiempo para impedir que otro brujo la atacara y se lanzó contra una de las personas arrancándole el brazo. Ese fue inicio de la batalla.

Davina atacó al brujo que tenia sometido a Kol, logrando liberarlo pero las cosas se complicaron cuando lo que eran lobos se transformaron. Todos ellos en lobos alphas. Los brujos crearon un anillo de fuego alrededor para evitar que sus presas huyeran

-¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?- dijo Rebekah -¿Porque son tan fuertes?...

Kol miró a su alrededor, podía sentir las fuerzas mágicas corruptas, todos ellos, incluidos los humanos estaban canalizando una fuerza externa para hacerse más fuertes…. Sin embargo Kol cayó en cuenta de algo que simplemente no había notado.

-¿Cómo Diantres podía sentirlo? Si se suponía que al renacer como vampiro se había cortado todo lazo con la magia. No debía sentir nada de esto, y aún así lo estaba haciendo.

Los volvieron a atacar, uno de los lobos tiró un zarpazo que lo lanzó contra uno de los establecimientos cercanos. Davina había quedado a merced de dos brujos los cuales canalizaban energía para dañarla pero ella había creado un hechizo de protección, logro repelerlos sin embargo un lobo saltó sobre ella, no llegó a su objetivo ya que Rebekah salió de la nada dándole un puñetazo…

Ellos eran fuertes, pero podían ganar, o eso creyeron ya que al menos otros 15 enemigos aparecieron y comenzaron a someterlos lentamente.

Kol había terminado empalado en una reja cercana. Mientras que Rebekah estaba siendo sometida por un trío de Brujos que la torturaba tan intensamente que ya había comenzado a sangrar por la nariz, ojos y orejas…

Un par de lobos tenía rodeado a Davina…

Kol necesitaba soltarse, pero os humanos hiper fortificados habían doblado las barras de metal para atraparlo y hacerle el máximo daño posible mientras miraba incapaz de ayudar a su novia y a su hermana.

Kol maldijo. ¿Dónde estaban sus hermanos cuando más los necesitaba?, Solo estaban a pasos del complejo Mikaelson, Miraba impotente como el gran lobo abría sus fauces, Davina pelaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero de repente toda su magia se esfumo los lobos se abalanzaron sobre ella. Era su fin……

Sin embargo ninguno llegó a su objetivo, ambos lobos salieron disparados hacia el cielo perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche.

Kol miró sin poder Creer.

Harry, junto a Henrik, Hope y un joven pelirrojo que no conocía. Habían atacado a los lobos con un hechizo combinado.

Los humanos que lo tenían preso miraron a los niños y sin pensarlo fueron a atacarlos para atacarlos, pero Bill se teleportó junto a Kol y con un poco de magia logró desdoblar los barrotes. Kol se liberó y entrando en modo completamente feral se lanzó sobre los tipos que Atacaba a su hermano y sobrinos. A uno Lo mordió del cuello y arranco tan fuerte que la cabeza salió volando, el otro quiso contraatacar pero el vampiro original con un solo movimiento atravesó su pecho arrancando su corazón.

-¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?- gritó Kol a los niños. -¿Dónde esta Nik, donde está Elijah?

Harry Hope y Henrik se miraron.

Hacia unos segundos estaban dentro del complejo. Harry y Hope miraban impotentes como Sus tíos eran atacados en a calle.

-¡Tenemos que ayudarlos!- gritó la niña. Mientras veía a su tía rebekah siendo sometida.

Harry jamás había visto a su tío Elijah con un rostro de verdadera preocupación, Siempre era tan frío y calmado ante cualquier situación pero ahora…

-Tenemos que hacerlo- gritó Harry mientras corría a la puerta principal y preparaba el hechizo para bajar las defensas y Elijah lo detuvo sometiéndolo por la fuerza.

Bill no sabía ni que hacer, también quería ayudar pero el Vampiro original emanaba tal aura mortal que estaba seguro cualquier cosa que dijera iba a ser contraproducente.

Elijah tenía que pensarlo…. los niños estaban relativamente a salvo siempre y cuando estuvieran tras las protecciones del complejo. Pero podía ver las miradas de ellos al ver impotentes como Kol y Rebekah eran dominados.

Él siempre estaba seguro de lo que debía hacer, nunca había dudado, siquiera cuando tenía que enfrentarse a Nik, pero ahora estaba en un dilema si bajaba las barreras para salir a ayudar a sus hermanos menores podría poner en riesgo a los niños y ellos eran……..

Su hilo de pensamiento se perdió y todo se volvió oscuro….

Bill, Harry y Hope se quedaron totalmente en shock y boquiabiertos mientras su tío Elijah caía muerto debido a su cuello roto. Tras él Henrik aún seguía con la posición del hechizo mágico que había usado.

-Tiene que ser una broma- dijo Bill mientras tomaba e pulso del vampiro y este estaba completamente muerto. -¿Qué has hecho?

-Tenemos que apurarnos- dijo Henrik- Y mi hermano estaba llegando a un punto sin salida, Ahora Voy a ayudar a mis hermanos y Si Elijah despierta va a matarme antes de que pueda ayudar a Kol y a Rebekah.

Este era el momento de la Verdad y Harry lo sabía, se pondrían a propósito frente al peligro, pero no importaba.

-Yo Voy- gritó Harry

Hope apretando sus puños también asintió.

Henrik sabía el riesgo, pero si esta iba a ser su vida todo el tiempo tenían que aprender a defenderse.

-Entonces todos juntos- gritó antes de tirar la barrera y salir del complejo.

Kol estaba sorprendido, pero sonriente a más no poder. Si embargo el placer no les duró mucho ya que Rebekah seguía en peligro, tenían que rescatarla y atrincherarse en el complejo.

Kol ayudó a Davina a levantarse.

-¿que sucedió? – le preguntó….

-No lo sé- respondió la bruja Mientras miraba sus manos… -Mi magia, mi magia se ha ido, no logro sentir el flujo, ni conectarme.

-Entonces a correr- dijo Kol mirando a los niños…agradecía que hubieran llegado a ayudarlo pero tampoco quería dejarlos en peligro...

Del otro lado de la calle Rebekah estaba siendo Torturada mágicamente, Realmente solo había una manera de matar a una vampiro original y esa era arrancándole la cabeza, ninguna otra cosa funcionaría, mientras varios brujos la mantenían bajo un hechizo de dolor uno de los grandes lobos se acercaba abriendo sus fauces, le enterró los dientes escasos milímetros en el cuello ya que Rebekah había logrado reaccionar un poco y detuvo las fauces antes de que se cerraran en su cuello.

Luchaba entre el dolor y la capacidad de mantener las fauces fuera de su cuello.

Cuando de pronto el lobo aulló de dolor, cuando le tronaron la mandíbula.

Elijah había llegado y salvado a Rebekah, pero no se detuvo ahí. Miró a los brujos que la tenían sometida y con una velocidad increíble arrancó el corazón de uno de ellos. El otro solo sonrió.

-Por fin……uno de los grandes……. – dijo y Alzó sus manos para lanzar un hechizo

Elijah de un solo tajó cortó su cabeza.

Sin embargo Con el ultimo suspiro de Vida el brujo logró soltar el hechizo, uno muy básico, pequeñas luces rojas el cielo.

-¿Qué es esto?- dijo Rebekah mientras se ponía de pie.

Kol, Davina, Bill y los niños corrían por la calle para alcanzarlos...

Henrik miró A Elijah y este lo fulminó con la mirada pero el chico no se cohibió en lo absoluto. Sin embargo su enfrentamiento iba a tener que esperar ya que las luces en el cielo habían sido una señal y ligeros Cracks empezaron a oírse en todas direcciones...

-Ese es el sonido de una aparición- dijo Bill

Y así era, por todas partes decenas de personas se aparecían.

Brujos, Lobos, humanos con Armas de alto calibre.

-También hay magos de Varita- dijo Harry señalando a un grupo que había aparecido cerca y alzaban sus varitas en posición de combate.

Los estaban rodeando.

-Me esperaban a mí- dijo Elijah.

Kol bufó.

-A ti, a Klaus y apuesto que incluso a Marcel, Los pesados entre los vampiros, que equivocados pueden llegar a estar algunas personas.

-Tenemos que llegar al complejo y poner a los niños a salvo- dijo Rebekah.

-No servirá de nada- dijo Elijah, -Vi a varios entrar exactamente cuando salí.

-Entonces solo tendremos que sacar la basura- rió Kol. Mientras sus enemigos se cerraban sobre ellos….

Elijah, Kol y Rebekah rodearon a Harry a Henrik y a Bill los cuales estaban listos, y el centro Hope que ya estaba canalizando su magia curativa más poderosa y Davina que intentaba conectar con su magia más poderosa pero simplemente toda había desparecido

Los enemigos comenzaron a atacarlos, Hechizos y Balas llovieron sobre ellos

Harry Alzó una barrera, la magia defensiva era muy poderosa en él. Henrik Lanzó una pared de fuego que hizo a varios retroceder mientras que los Vampiros Originales usaban la distracción para atacar a sus adversarios. Bill actuaba como Libero y cubría la espalda de que necesitara más ayuda. A pesar de carecer de su varita sus hechizos eran poderosos.

Todo iba bien hasta que se escuchó un fuerte tronido. Todos miraron al cielo.

-No inventen- gritó Bill cuando la tormenta Eléctrica se arremolinó sobre Ellos y la lluvia de Rayos lleno toda la zona, no importaba si fuera amigo o enemigos.

Lo ultimo que Bill hizo fue lanzar un protejo lo más extendido que pudo, pero no fue completamente efectivo.

Todas las luces de 10 cuadras a la redonda se apagaron, y Se elevó una fina capa de polvo que impedía viera más lejos de dos metro frente a él.sin embargo al disiparse la tormenta la luna iluminó un poco aquella oscuridad.

Henrik era el que estaba más cerca de él antes de que la tormenta eléctrica los golpeara, caminó hacia su dirección, pero fue un lobo el que saltó sobre él.

Bill lo petrificó casi sin pensarlo. Y dejándolo atrás pudo encontrar a Henrik tirado en el suelo. Suspiró aliviado, no tenía ninguna herida hecha por los Rayos, pero si tenía un golpe en la frente debido al golpe que se dio al salir volando.

Bill pensó en lo que tenía que hacer ahora, podía convocar un poco de aire para despejar la zona, pero eso también expondría a sus compañeros.

Así que ayudó a Henrik a ponerse se Pie. El muchacho medio reaccionó.

Harry no se había movido en lo absoluto cuando vió caer la lluvia de Rayos, al contrario se había plantado firme, y había lanzado el hechizo de protección más poderoso que pudo.

-Aún tenía las manos arriba pero no podía moverlas, no es que le doliera, de hecho no lo hacían., pero no podía moverlas, su hechizo había protegido a Davina y a su tia Rebekah que eran las que estaban más cerca de él. Sin embargo el impacto había sido demasiado y sostener la protección había quemado sus brazos hasta la altura de los codos...

-¡Harry!- gritó Rebekah mientras corría a sostener a su Sobrino el cual perdió sus fuerzas y caía de rodillas. Y luego miró a Davina.

-¡Tienes que ayudarlo!-

-No tengo Magia- gritó Davina. -¿Dónde está Hope?

Rebekah alzó la mirada, el polvo comenzaba a despejarse un poco. Y entre aquella semi oscuridad pudo notar el cuerpo de Kol hecho un ovillo. Su hermano tenía una fuerte quemadura en su espalda y gemía mientras aguantaba el dolor, Sin embargo al intentar ponerse de pie Rebekah vió como Kol había envuelto a Hope y la había protegido de un impacto.

Sin embargo la niña estaba inconciente.

Rebekah miró para todos lados, había varios cuerpos tirados en el suelo, algunos muertos otros muy heridos, también había otros que se estaban acercando para intentar rematarlos ahora que estaban débiles. Solo ella y un muy herido Kol quedaban entre los atacantes y los Niños.

Kol, después de Dejar a Hope con Davina, se juntó con su Hermana, ambos ya habían entrado en modo Feral….

Bill estaba muy quieto mientras había tomado refugio, Henrik ya había reaccionado y como no dejaba de sangrar de la cabeza, le había lanzado un hechizo para vendarle la herida. Habían quedado algo lejos de los demás y entre ellos y los demás miembros del clan Mikaelson había una pared de enemigos, tal vez si los tomaban por sorpresa y los atacaban por la espalda podrían vencerlo y juntarse con los demás, sin embargo toda su mirada se giró a lo que estaba sucediendo del otro lado.

Un grupo grande de brujos y magos de varita, seguramente los que habían lanzado el hechizo de la tormenta eléctrica, arrastraban mágicamente algo, o más bien a alguien.

Con más del 80% del cuerpo quemado y su ropas entre hechas jirones y quemadas

Henrik sintió un nudo en el estomago al darse cuenta de quien era, los rayos de la tormenta no habían caído al azar, muchos se dispersaron pero su objetivo principal había sido ni más ni menos que su hermano Elijah.

Henrik apretó sus puños, eso no mataría a su hermano, pero si lo dejaba muy vulnerable a una decapitación. Henrik no entendía porque sucedía todo esto. ¿Por qué tanto ahínco para matarlos?

Tenía que hacer algo, tenia que salvar a su hermano. Estaba listo para lanzarse contra el grupo de magos… pero de pronto Sintió un fuerte dolor que lo dobló por completo. Pudo ver como Bill también caía…Los habían encontrado… y no solo eso, el polvo se dispersó con totalidad, y algunos magos lanzaron orbes de luz que iluminaron las calles. Habían logrado someter a Kol y a Rebekah...

Harry y Hope a pesar de estar inconscientes habían sido amagados al igual que Davina y tenían una daga justo en su corazón.

Los lobos, los brujos y humanos con armas hicieron que Kol y Rebekah se colocaran de rodillas junto al cuerpo calcinado de Elijah.

Al final no había servido de nada, Kol y Rebekah iban a morir, y solo había puesto la vida de Harry y de Hope y su hermano Elijah en peligro.

Era el golpe final….

Acabarían con el más peligroso de ellos primero.

El ejecutor había alzado el hacha encantada golpeó con fuerza, Henrik cerró los ojos, pero se escuchó un grito.

Cuando los abrió sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Elijah había reaccionado a Tiempo y detenido el impacto solo con su mano. El hacha había perdido toda su magia. Por todos lados los lobos sobrevivientes estaban convirtiéndose nuevamente en humanos, los humanos fortificados, perdían musculatura y comenzaban a chuparse hasta quedar en los huesos…

Elijah todo quemado, se puso de pie, rompió el hacha con sus propias manos, y mordió al ejecutor drenándolo por completo mientras regeneraba lentamente las partes quemadas.

Kol pudo sentir como aquella energía antinatural se dispersaba del aire. Todos estaban perdiendo fuerza… este era su momento. Saltó sobre uno de ellos, Rebekah hizo lo mismo.

El shock de los atacantes por perder su poder había sido tan intenso que tardaron en reaccionar, Kol, Elijah y Rebekah acababan con todos.

Henrik y Bill solo observaron el festín.

Xxxxx En el Bayou…. Momentos antes…xxxxxxx

LA pelea había sido dura incluso para ellos. Los acólitos no dejaban de recibir poder de ese maldito árbol y los habían puesto entre la espada y la pared, pero al final habían prevalecido.

Nik regeneraba sus heridas, mientras que Freya y Vincent miraban el árbol y la gran protección que impedía que pudieran acabar con él.

-¡Tenemos que regresar a casa!- gritó Haley. –Los demás corren Peligro.

-¡VE!- dijo Nik enfriando su cabeza su cabeza y pensando con claridad muy a su pesar. Sabía que mientras esta energía todavía existiera Hope y Harry correrían peligro, tenía que destruirla aquí y ahora.

Haley asintió.

Marcel ordenó a Josh y al único otro vampiro que había sobrevivido que la acompañaran.

El también sabía que el peligro real estaba aquí y no se marcharía hasta que lo detuvieran por completo.

-Entonces que hacemos, ¿Cómo destruimos esta cosa?

Freya comenzó a darle vueltas al árbol, una barrera mágica muy poderosa protegía a lo que estuviera en el interior. Lanzó varios hechizos de ataque y nada. Sin embargo podía sentir la energía, lo que significaba que alguna parte debía haber una hueco, una entrada a ese poder.

Vincent soltó una carcajada. Y los Demás lo miraron con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Klaus.

-Es algo obvio- respondió Vincent. –Es un plano, cuando enfrente este poder en el pasado su primer ataque fue un plano distinto al nuestro, había encerrado Bill en él pero Ev……pero fui capaz de entrar a ayudarlo.

-¡Entonces hagámoslo!- dijo Freya.

-Ahora no es tan sencillo, necesitaría demasiado poder para tan solo abrir la puerta y dudo mucho que pueda atravesarla.

-¡Entonces lo haremos nosotros!- contestó Nik. Mirando a Freya.

-Aun así no sé si podré mantener la puerta abierta...

Marcel se acercó.

-Entonces canaliza mi fuerza- dijo el vampiro. –Usa mi poder para enviar a Klaus y a Freya al plano donde podrán vencer a esta cosa

-Eso podría funcionar, auque no garantizo mucho tiempo….

Marcel se tiró al suelo y mientras Vincent canalizaba su poder una especie de portal se abrió frente a ellos.

Nik y Freya no duraron en entrar…

Y todo cambió rápidamente.

Estaban en el mismo lugar, era el bayou, pero Vincent y Marcel habían desaparecido, además podían saber que este era distinto ya que podían sentirlo, para empezar todo se miraba frío, como si hubieran lanzado un filtro azul sobre las cosas, sin embargo lo que más les incomodaba era la falta de vida. El bayou era un mar de sensaciones, vista, colores, ruidos, pero sobre todo olores, y aquí, aquí no se escuchaba nada, aquí no olía a nada.

-¿Dónde está esa maldita cosa?- gritó Nik llegando a un punto de desesperación.

-No puede estar lejos- dejo Freya. –El árbol es su punto de conexión

Nik apretó sus puños y estaba ten metido en su enojo y preocupación que no había notado que algo lentamente descendía del árbol. Una figura Serpentosa larga, grande y gruesa, pero completamente silenciosa descendió sobre él.

Nik apenas reaccionó cuando la criatura saltó sobre él mordiéndolo en el hombro y enrollándolo con rapidez. Ambos cayeron al suelo y rodaron.

Freya quiso lanzar un hechizo, pero la serpiente tenía cubierto a nik por completo y un mal calculo y podría herir a su hermano.

LA serpiente inyectaba al hibrido con su veneno letal, marcas venosas e infecciosas se esparcían por el cuerpo de Nik.

El hibrido Luchaba por separarse, pero el amarre de la criatura era poderoso.

Sin embargo no lo sería tanto.

Los ojos de Nik brillaron intensamente sus colmillos se agrandaron y mordió a la criatura mientras se transformaba rápidamente en su versión de lobo Alpha.

LA serpiente no resistió el cambio de volumen y comenzó a desenredarse, sin embargo no pudo huir ya que la mordida de Klaus cada vez era más poderosa, la criatura comenzó a emitir ligeras descargas mágicas que hicieron que Klaus tuviera que soltarla

Pero ahí Freya encontró su oportunidad. Canalizando gran parte de su poder creo una bola de energía que lanzó contra la serpiente, le dio de lleno y el grito que esta dio mientras se desvanecía hizo que se le pusiera la piel de gallina.

Cuando desapareció por completo una explosión de energía que los mandó de golpe al mundo real.

Klaus Freya, Vincent y Marcel salieron Volando. Mientras que el Árbol De viejo Hueco se marchitó…

Klaus regresó a su Forma humana. Marcel le prestó su abrigo ya que al transformarse sus ropas habían terminado hechas jirones, y sin perder el tiempo e importarle dejar a los demás Atrás, tomó a Freya y Regresó al Complejo Mikaelson.

Marcel rió mientras miraba el mar de muertos que todo esto había dejado, miró a Vincent.

-Como Siempre, nos toca limpiar este desastre-

Vincent miró a su Alrededor y sintió un hueco enorme, muchas personas habían muerto hoy, sin embargo no había cuerpos que regresar de los verdaderos inocentes de todo esto, 30 niños brujos y hombre lobo habían sido sacrificados hoy y de ellos solo quedaban sus ropas… y todo para que?. La gente estaba tan desesperada por acabar con la amenaza de los vampiros que habían estado dispuestos a sacrificar a los más puros de ellos solo para alcanzar el poder.

Esto no podía seguir así.

Había sido una larga noche de verano, la oscuridad y el calor habían dominado a la gente de New Orleáns, Sin embargo el Caos vivido esa noche era como un vago recuerdo. Los cadáveres de los fallecidos ya no eran más que polvo en el viento.

Bill sentía que su brújula moral se partía en direcciones que no conocía. Nunca había visto tanta muerte, cerraba los ojos y las imágenes de los Vampiros destrozando a todos no paraban de llegarle, sin embargo luego veía a Harry, a Hope y a Henrik, luego se imaginaba a los 30 niños brujos que estos enfermos habían sacrificado solo poder. Los vampiros se habían defendido, ellos habían matado por querer hacerlo.

Ahora sabía mejor que nadie que el mundo no era simplemente blanco o negro, había tomado una decisión y comenzaba a estar tranquilo con ella, y tras ayudar a desmemoriar y a curar a los heridos, solo le faltaba despedirse para regresar a casa, después de todo aun tenia vacaciones y podría pasar el tiempo intentando contentar a su madre.

El peligro había pasado o eso creyó….

Ya que apenas había iba a abrir la puerta del complejo para marcharse de regreso a Casa, Cuando tres adolescentes, dos vampiros de 17 y un chico lobo solo un poco mayor quisieron traspasar las defensas del Complejo y recibieron tremendos Golpes mágicos.

-¡Que Demonios!- gritó Caroline.


	17. parte 17

Harry Potter, the Originals y the Vampire diaries son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.

Gracias por leer este fic.

Linajes por LarsBlack…

Cosas a tomar en cuenta.

Este fic es Atemporal, situado en tiempos más actuales, algunos hechos, fechas, personajes y personalidades serán distintos para adaptarse a la historia.

La comunidad mágica puede moverse rápido de un lugar a otro, las redes Flu son incluso intercontinentales.

Parte 17…

Xxxxxxxx: Nueva Orleáns ;XXXXXXX

-¿Qué está sucediendo Aquí?- dijo Caroline cuando el hechizo que Habían alzado sobre el complejo Mikaelson la había impedido entrar en la residencia. -¿y quien eres tu?- agregó mirando al pelirrojo.

-Bill Weasley- contestó el pelirrojo mirando con mucho interés a la joven de cabellos rubios, fisicamente no podía tener mas de 17 o 18 años pero sus ojos mostraban madurez y con los vampiros era realmente imposible saber la edad real.

-Entonces Bill, ¿Eres algún esbirro de Klaus o algo por el estilo? Por que necesito hablar con algún Mikaelson…. Es algo urgente y ninguno contestaba su celular.

Caroline miró la entrada del complejo y al intentar acceder otra descarga mágica se lo impidió.

-¿Y desde cuando protegen la casa de esta manera?

Niklaus, que había escuchado el grito de Caroline y lo había reconocido al instante, Apareció en la sala con una gran sonrisa cautivadora, y pidió a Freya, la cual estaba en la cocina preparando algunas pociones, que bajara las defensas de la casa.

-Caroline…Dichosos mis ojos…..- pero luego la mirada de Klaus se ensombreció cuando Tyler entró en su punto de visión.

-¡Tienes que estar Bromeando!- gritó y solo porque Caroline estaba entre ambos no arremetió contra el Lobo. Tyler había querido asesinar a Hope cuando era una bebé y Lockwood era de los pocos enemigos a los que había dejado marcharse de una sola pieza, sin embargo lo había hecho con la amenaza de que si lo volvía a Ver no iba vivir para contarlo.

-Puedes dejar tus amenazas para después Mikaelson- dijo Tyler. Y ambos se miraron feroz mente...

-Basta los dos- dijo Stefan, -No hay tiempo.

-¿Tiempo para que?- preguntó Nik.

-Necesito de la ayuda de todos- respondió Caroline… -Secuestraron a Lizzie anoche y el último hechizo de ubicación que Bonnie lanzó sobre ella la ubicaba aquí, en Nueva Orleáns…

-Sin embargo su rastro desapareció en el transcurso de la madrugada- dijo Bonnie. –

-Y ya no lo resisto Klaus- Agregó Caroline. –Ustedes conocen la ciudad, necesito de su ayuda para encontrarla cuanto antes, quien se la llevó vino directo aquí, al bayou intentamos conseguir su rastro pero el lugar tiene tantos aromas que nos fue imposible….

Pero entonces se escuchó que algo se cayó y se rompió en pedazos...

Todos voltearon y vieron a Freya, ella salía de la cocina y una jarra que levaba en sus manos se le había caído y hecho añicos, El rostro de Freya decía todo, era un rostro entre el horror, la angustia y el arrepentimiento.

Caroline alzó una ceja y luego miró a Niklaus cuyo rostro también había cambiado radicalmente.

-Me estás asustando Klaus, ¿Por qué….Ese rostro?...

Klaus miró a Stefan, y e Vampiro entendió de inmediato el significado de aquella mirada, lo que estaba a punto de decir era muy malo, y Tal vez Caroline no estaba lista para aquello-

Freya bajó las defensas, Caroline, Bonnie. Stefan e incluso Tyler, al cual Klaus no dejaba de mandar miradas mortales, entraron en el complejo Mikaelson.

Aquello fue devastador, mientras Klaus contaba lo que habían tenido que combatir aquella noche y lo que sus enemigos habían hecho con los niños que habían secuestrado con tal de tener el poder suficiente para vencer a los originales, el rostro de Caroline se desfiguró del dolor y sufrimiento.

-¡No!- gritó con dolor pero en un profundo estado de negación…. –No, mi niña no pudo…..no Lizzie….ella…. ella……sin embargo sus emociones vampiricas estaban engrandeciendo todo lo que sentía en ese momento…

Miró a Klaus…

-¡TU! ¡Siempre eres tu!, Todos los problemas siempre tiene que ver contigo y tu maldita Familia….y ahora... mi bebe…. Mi niña….ella está…

Klaus la tomó entre sus brazos, el movimiento fue tan repentino que Caroline no supo como reaccionar…

-Ella esta vengada- dijo- -Acabamos con los mal nacidos que hicieron esta aberración…

Sin embargo Caroline se safó y lo empujo a un lado.

-Como si eso fuera lo que necesito ahora mismo…. Lo que Necesito es su cuerpo- dijo a fin.-Voy a tomar a mi niña e irme de aquí para jamás volver.

El rostro de Klaus mostró un pequeño rictus, podía soportar que todos lo miraran con odio y desden, pero esa mirada proveniente de Caroline había movido algo dentro de él. Por lo que decirle exactamente lo que había pasado con los niños fue aún más duro.

El Corazón de Caroline no pudo más….

Bonnie a penas podía consolar a su amiga. Stefan la abrazaba intentando darle todo el apoyo que pudiera, el único que parecía mantenerse enfocado era Tyler. Y eso era porque no dejaba de sentir los pelos de su nuca erizarse, el peligro estaba latente.

-Pero esto no tiene sentido- dijo… -Los planes de Dominic no eran darle poder a las personas, me necesitaban para a abrir la bóveda ya que ahí estaba una de las partes que necesitaban para revivir a alguien, no decían nada sobre Sacrificar niños para darle poder a otras personas.

-¿Quién es Dominic?- preguntó Freya

-Fue quien nos atacó- Respondió Stefan., -obtuvo lo que necesitaba, no entendíamos porque tenía que llevarse a Lizzie….

Klaus miró a Freya y luego apretó sus puños, esto estaba comenzando a tener sentido.

-¿Y que necesitaban?- preguntó la bruja Rubia.

-Un hueso de de la Bóveda Lockwood- dijo Tyler- También los oí hablar de una especie de cuchillo, solo que lo importante no eran el cuchillo en si, sino el material del que estaba hecho.

-La daga de papa Tundé- gruñó Klaus. Mientras se daba cuenta de que esto estaba lejos de terminar, tenía que contactar a Marcel para ver si había recuperado la daga.

-Pero lo que más les urgía encontrar era otra cosa, le decían El corazón Oscuro no entendía muy bien a que se referían solo que lo habían perdido hacia dos años.

Bill abrió los ojos como platos, había sentido como el corazón oscuro había palpitado con fuerza, lo había encogido y puesto en un dije para que le fuera fácil protegerlo y ahora sabía que era un objeto de inmenso valor lo sostuvo con fuerza.

-Nunca oí hablar de algo así- dijo Freya- ni tampoco he sentido algún artefacto que posea características de esa forma.

-No es un artefacto- interrumpió Tyler. –Es un maldito Corazón, ¡Un Corazón!

-¡Espera un segundo!- interrumpió Caroline y luego miró A Klaus.

-¿Enfrentaron a Dominic?, tu o alguno de tus hermanos se enfrentaron a él, porque si no…. Lizzie podría…

-Los llamaré de inmediato- dijo Freya.

Elijah, Haley y los niños estaban en el complejo de enfrente, Descansaban tras una noche tan intensa.

Harry, Hope y Henrik habían tenido su cuota de enemigos y cuando esto había terminado, Su tia Freya los había puesto bajo un sueño reparador para que pudieran sanar sus heridas con mayor facilidad.

Haley miraba como Elijah caminaba entre la cama de sus sobrinos y su hermano y los veía de tal manera que ciertamente le resultaba cautivante.

-¿Seguro que no deseas descansar con ellos?- preguntó. –Tú también sufriste bastante daño.

-Nada que no haya podido recuperar ya- contestó el vampiro de traje. –nuestros enemigos, bueno, eran bastante nutritivos.

-Eso no es gracioso- agregó Haley.

-No pretendo que lo sea- dijo Elijah. –Obtuvieron lo que merecían por haberse metido con nosotros.

Haley se mordió un labio, entre los originales siempre había creído que el vampiro de cabellos oscuros era el más sensato, sin embargo eso no quitaba el hecho que de la violencia seguía muy arraigada en ellos. Por un momento creyó que todo esto podría solucionarse que tendrían paz y tranquilidad pero la verdad era que eso no iba a ser así, habría muchos momentos buenos, de hecho tuvieron un año de ensueño, pero con su linaje Hope estaba destinada a tener momentos de horror. Haley había comenzado a aceptarlo, así como también había aceptado el hecho que era mejor pasar esos momentos con gente que daría la vida por ti.

Sonó su celular, y al contestar frunció el ceño y luego se llevó las manos a la boca.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Elijah al ver la reacción.

-Al parecer esto no ha terminado-

Y poco a poco todos se fueron reuniendo en el complejo principal

Rebekah estaba con Marcel cuando ambos recibieron la llamada de que era urgente reunirse.

Sin embargo al que tardaron un poco mas en localizar fue a Kol, el cual había estado ausente toda a mañana debido a la nueva condición de Davina, habían estado visitando a varios brujos y brujas de la región pero ninguno les daba respuestas contundentes, Davina había perdido todo vinculo con su magia, todo vínculo con el poder ancestral, pero nadie podía explicar el porque.

Así que sin respuesta aparente regresaban al complejo con muy mala cara.

Kol quedó muy sorprendido al ver al grupo de Mystic Falls, sin embargo fue Davina a la que le afectó muchísimo el enterarse de la razón de su visita.

-¿Estas Bien?- preguntó Kol a su novia. –Apenas si conoces a Caroline…

-No puedo explicarlo- contestó la ex bruja. – es como si todas mis emociones estuvieran exaltadas…

Bonnie, que estaba cerca de ellos y que conocía a Davina debido a que habían trabajado juntas para traer de regreso a Stefan y a Kol se acercó a ellos y preguntó que era los que estaba mal.

Kol explicó a la bruja los síntomas de Davina, pero lo que mas le preocupaba era como había perdido toda su conexión con la magia.

Bonnie medito un poco. Y luego frunció el ceño.

-Pues esos síntomas son muy parecidos a cuando un brujo es transformado en vampiro. Mi madre era bruja y cuando se convirtió todas sus emociones se dispararon y a pesar de ser una ardua practicante de la magia toda conexión con su poder se desvaneció.

-Pero yo no me estoy convirtiendo en vampiro- refutó Davina, no he tenido contacto con sangre vampírica y ni siquiera…….

Davina se detuvo en seco, tal vez no Había tenido contacto con sangre vampírica, siquiera algo parecido pero ella y Kol habían estado…

El puro pensamiento la hizo negar, aquello era imposible, Kol era un vampiro y los vampiros no podían tener hijos, sin embargo ahí estaba Hope, y Ella había sentido el extraordinario poder que esa niña tenía y de ella había venido la sangre que se había utilizado para traer a su novio a la vida.

Davina apretó los puños, ahora estaba segura de que no había imaginado como en el otro mundo Kol a pesar de ser vampiro había accedido a su magia aunque solo fuera por un segundo.

Algo había cambiado en Kol, todavía era un vampiro pero….

Las lágrimas escurrieron por su rostro cuando se dio cuenta de la posibilidad y era muy fácil comprobarlo

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Kol al ver esa el rostro de su novia

-Creo que estoy embarazada- dijo llevándose las manos al vientre. –Y creo que nuestro hijo es parte Vampiro.

Bonnie y Kol se quedaron estupefactos ante aquella declaración, pero ninguno de los dos refutó aquellas palabras ya que en l fondo ambos sabían que cualquier cosa era posible.

-Esto es….- Pero Kol no sabía ni como reaccionar. No con toda la familia reunida.

Bonnie por su parte estaba igual, esta era una noticia que podría sentirse extraña, después de todo la hija de Caroline, Lizzie, estaba desaparecida.

-Creo que podemos comprobarlo.- dijo Bonnie. –Pero será mejor en privado…

Kol dio un paso al Frente. Llamando la atención de todos, y haciéndole la seña a Bonnie y a Davina de que actuaran rápido y se escabulleran a un lugar privado.

-¡Y Bien!, ¿Porque tanta Charla?, Hay que salir y buscar ya, estamos aquí perdiendo el tiempo mientras que la pobre Lisset, está secuestrada por una secta…

-Y supongo que sabes donde empezar- dijo Stefan visiblemente molesto por la actitud del original.

\- Obvio, Cualquier lugar menos aquí… - respondió Kol ganándose miradas de enemistad.

Los ánimos escalaban rápidamente, y Bill tenía una decisión que tomar, la vida de una pequeña dependía de ello.

-Ya basta- gritó entre barullo e imponiéndose. Sobre todos.

-Se donde está el corazón oscuro-

De inmediato todas las miradas se fueron hacia el pelirrojo. Pero este no se cohibió, y en cambio habló mas seguro que nunca.

-Hace dos años, Vincent y yo combatimos esta energía y entre las cosas que encontramos fue esto.

Y con un movimiento de su mano el pequeño dije de su cuello, se rompió y comenzó a crecer el frasco donde el corazón oscuro latía.

-No supimos que era exactamente pero si sus poderes, este corazón dominaba a quien se dejara a cambio de otorgarle el conocimiento para hacerse más fuerte, por supuesto eso implicaba sacrificios de niños., como no pudimos destruirlo, lo ocultamos. Estoy casi seguro que esto es lo que buscan y Si Lizzie esta con vida… podríamos usarlo como ventaja.

-¿Has tenido ese corazón oscuro contigo todo este Tiempo?- dijo Freya incrédula mientras levantaba el frasco. Esto emite una energía oscura muy intensa, es un milagro que no te haya afectado.

-Era demasiado pequeño- agregó Bill. .-Y tomé todas las precauciones para que no me afectara, mi objetivo era encontrar la manera de destruirlo para siempre pero si nos puede ayudar a encontrar a la niña.

-No lo sé- dijo Freya. –Esto es malo…. Muy malo, deberíamos destruirlo ya.

El Rostro de Caroline se encendió y encaró a Freya

-¡Y dejar la unica ventaja que tendríamos para recuperar a Lizzie!

-No sabemos si es una ventaja real- respondió la bruja Mikaelson. Lo que si sabemos es que es peligroso. Magia oscura muy poderosa, Deberíamos…

-.Deberíamos Nada- interrumpió Rebekah a su hermana Mayor. –No con la vida de una niña en juego.

-Ustedes no lo entienden- dijo Tyler poniéndose en medio. No son brujos ordinarios, Me revivieron como si nada, me dominaron como si nada, ¿Qué les hace creer que tendrían una oportunidad contra un poder así?, Debemos destruir o alejar esa cosa cuanto antes, no hay que darles oportunidad.

-¡Como puedes decir eso Tyler!- gritó Stefan, -Es la hija de Caroline si hay una oportunidad.

-Una oportunidad de Puros Talvez, siquiera sabemos si la niña….

Pero Tyler no pudo terminar la frase ya que Elijah ya estaba sobre él sosteniéndolo del cuello de su camisa.

-Tu siquiera tienes opinión en esto Lockwood, Sabemos lo poco que te importa la vida de los demás, o ¿Acaso olvidas que intentaste matar a Hope cuando solo era una bebé? Que Niklaus te haya dejado ir no significa que yo vaya a hacer lo mismo…

-¡Ya Basta!- gruñó Marcel. -¿Qué no ven lo que esta cosa esta haciendo? Estamos peleando….Lo que necesitamos es un plan, primero hay que encontrar al tal Dominic y descubrir si tienen a la hija de Caroline… El Mago puede seguir guardando el corazón oscuro hasta que tengamos una solución.

-¡Bien!- Gruñó Tyler. –Se donde no me quieren- y salió de la residencia hecho una furia.

Freya que aún sostenía el Frasco en sus manos asintió. Bill iba a volver a reducirlo pero Klaus se interpuso.

-Debo hacerlo Señor Mikael…….

Pero entonces los ojos de Bill se abrieron como platos, El hibrido original estaba a su lado y podía ver perfectamente como una extraña marca comenzaba a extenderse por el cuello y el rostro del original.

-¡Freya Cuidado!- gritó Bill pero sus gritos no llegaron a tiempo. Freya solo alzó la mirada para ver en el rostro de su hermano mayor las marcas que se hicieron muy intensas antes de desparecer por completo, y su mirada cambió radicalmente a una azul Gélida. Sus ojos brillaban de la misma manera que la energía de the hollow lo hacía.

Klaus Tomó El frasco del Corazón y golpeó a Freya tan fuerte que esta salió volando y se golpeó contra la pared perdiendo el conocimiento al instante.

-¡Esta Poseído!- gritó Bill. Mientras con un hechizo de levitación arranco el frasco de sus manos

Klaus saltó sobre el pelirrojo, pero Bill logró rechazarlo, sin embargo el impacto fue grande y perdió el equilibrio cayendo al suelo.

-¿Qué el sucede a Nik?- Gritó Rebekah.

-Nada bueno- dijo Marcel mientras se arrojaba sobre Klaus, su fuerza debía ser suficiente para detener al hibrido. Lo apresó por atrás, pero Klaus no dejaba de Forcejear para liberarse.

-¿Por qué está pasando Esto?- preguntó Kol. ¿Qué demonios le ocurre a Nik?

Freya medio despertó del golpe que había recibido.

-Debió ser cuando entramos al árbol…. Ahí había algo pero pensé que lo habíamos destruido.

-Por supuesto- Bufó Kol Frunciendo el Ceño. –Es muy bonito creer cosas.

Elijah y Haley se colocaron frente a Klaus, tenían que dominarlo rápido para que Freya pudiera Actuar.

Sin Embargo Bill tenía un terrible presentimiento, cuando enfrentaron a Eva, el poder que había obtenido era Terrible. Ella era fuerte y se había vuelto mucho más, Klaus….

Y entonces sucedió. Los ojos de de Klaus brillaron en un Azul mucho más intenso. Marcel comenzó a Bufar y su agarre cada vez era menor…

-Tienen que apurarse- dijo

Elijah y Haley quisieron agarrarlo pero Klaus se soltó un segundo antes, Golpeó a Elijah y este azotó en el suelo, se giró y abofeteó a Haley con el reverso de la palma.

Marcel quiso agarrarlo nuevamente pero Klaus se movió con velocidad estampando a Marcel en la pared.

Aquello se volvió una batalla campal….

Bill lanzó un hechizo para llenarlo de Cadenas, pero estas no resistieron. Caroline y Stefan quisieron detenerlo pero el Joven vampiro no fue nada. Klaus lo detuvo del Cuello y lo mordió casi arrancándole el brazo. Sin embargo cuando estuvo a punto de atacar a Caroline se detuvo solo un segundo. Que valió para que Marcel le saltara encima y lo mordiera.

Klaus gritó de Dolor. El veneno de Marcel Debía ser mortal, Si embargo Klaus gruñó, y tras un fuerte espasmo liberó en su totalidad su poder Lobuno y comenzó a Transformarse y . Mientras lo hacia se tragó el frasco del corazón oscuro.

Aullaba y gruñía mientras el Veneno perdía su efecto, ya que aunque era capaz de matar a un original, o incluso matar a un hibrido. Este veneno no mataba lobos, y Klaus estaba en la línea más cercana a su parte lobuna.

Cuando terminó de transformarse, gruñó al ver a Marcel y se arrojó contra él, Este apenas pudo contener su poderosa mordida, lo que le valió el tiempo suficiente para que Freya junto a Bill lanzaron un poderoso hechizo de impacto.

Klaus salió disparado hacia la pared Pero se recupero rápido. Elijah y Haley comenzaron a Reaccionar.

Y lentamente todos los presentes comenzaron a rodear al Lobo Klaus.

Marcel, Caroline, Haley y Kol de un lado, mientras que del otro Elijah, Freya, Bill y Rebekah lo encerraban. Klaus lobo Gruñía. Era un momento tenso nadie hacia ni decía nada. Un movimiento en Falso y todo podía salir muy mal…

Pero entonces la puerta de la conexión entre los dos complejos se abrió, y un pequeño Harry todavía un poco adormecido por la poción entró frotándose los ojos.

Se detuvo en seco al ver la destrucción y la sangre.

La verdad estaba tan en Shock que no pudo hacer nada cuando un enorme lobo con su mordida llena de sangre saltó sobre él.

Pensó que este era su fin… Pero Stefan que estaba más cerca corrió a gran velocidad para quitarlo del camino. El Lobo aprovechó la distracción. Para saltar por la ventana del complejo, iban a seguirlo. Pero apenas saltó de la Protección que resguardaba el hogar Mikaelson

Y Desapareció en una cortina de humo púrpura.

XXXXXXX Damon Salvatore… en el internado para jóvenes prodigios….XXXXX

Damon meditaba un poco sobre su vida mientras caminaba por los pasillos del Colegio. Ahora era humano, y todo parecía tan distinto a cuando había vivido aquí como Vampiro, para empezar no había bebidas, y ahora todo era tan "amigable para niños y adolescentes" que se le enchinaba la piel de lo cursi. Sin embargo no era eso lo que lo tenía tan meditabundo, era la Falta de ser el centro de atención lo que lo tenía fuera de si. Justo ahora había un mega drama en Nueva Orleáns, ¿y que estaba haciendo él?, bueno, estaba reorganizando un viejo Cuarto que querían convertir en Salón. Rayos, Siquiera estaba afuera con Alaric y Remus intentando a ayudar a levantar las nuevas defensas de Colegio, y cuando llamó a Elena para darse una escapada juntos. Ella le contestó que estaba a la mitad de unas prácticas muy importantes.

Resignado bufó y continuó catalogando todo lo que encontraba como Basura, cuando vió que por el pasillo pasaba caminando el Chico Avery y su rostro se iluminó, Molestar a Stefan había sido un hobbi que disfrutó por Años así que le gritó para que entrara a la habitación.

-Señor Damon- Dijo Tom Sonriendo y Damon hizo cara de pocos Amigos

-Que te he dicho Tom, Solo Damon.

-Muy bien, Muy bien…. Damon…. Dijo Tom un poco extraño, no estaba acostumbrado en llamar a los adultos solo por su nombre...

-Así me gusta- contestó el ojiazul. – ¿Qué tal si me ayudas a limpiar esto?, Tómalo como un Proyecto extracurricular y haré de la vista gorda cuando se te olvide llevar alguna tarea.

-¿Por al menos un mes?- respondió con un poco de picardía en la mirada

Damon frunció la mirada y miró al ojiverde directo a los ojos, Tom no parpadeó y se la resistió por completo.

-OK, Pero que Caroline no se entere o si no te pongo el triple medio año.

Tom miró para todos lados, esto era un verdadero desorden y la verdad no le apetecía en lo absoluto, pero acababa de venir de visitar a Jossie en la enfermería y había tenido un trago muy amargo al ver a su amiga llorar de esa manera, tal vez distraer su mente podría servir de algo.

-Me parece Bien Damon, un trato es un trato- y ambos estrecharon las manos.

Comenzaron a limpiar.

Damon miraba como Tom se movía de un lado a otro. Pero luego se detenía y se quedaba mirando muy fijamente lo que tenia en las manos, Stefan hacía lo mismo de niño y Aquello era como viajar al pasado, esta habitación había estado sellada por mucho tiempo y no era muy distinta a como la recordaba cuando de niño, su niñez había sido basura al lado de su padre, pero Stefan siempre había sido ese pequeño faro que iluminaba la oscuridad.

Entonces Tom alzó unas mantas viejas y varias cajas le cayeron encima, pudo evitarlas pero el contenido se regó por el suelo.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó al ver un viejo Libro que solo Tenía dos fechas marcadas en la portada.

Damon lo tomó y sonrió.

-AH, Stefan y su obsesión por escribir todo lo que le ocurre.

-¿Es un Diario?- dijo Tom muy sorprendido –Que raro que un vampiro escriba un diario…. y sus ojitos se iluminaron. -¿Tiene más?

Tom era un Ávido Lector y la verdad leer sobre la vida de su Clon le parecía súper genial.

-Puede Ser- dijo Damon mirando al niño. –Pero quien sabe si te deje leerlos….

Tom medio entendía, un diario era algo demasiado personal.

Y Damon Sonrió.

-Pero digamos que este no lo cuidó muy bien, y seguro piensa que lo perdió, además, ¿Es como si lo leyera el mismo No crees?, Ah, pero eso después de Terminar.

Tom asintió y lo envolvió. Siguieron con la limpieza, solo faltaba un pequeño armario que estaba en la esquina, Damon no lo recordaba pero al abrirlo una enorme alfombra les cayó encima, Tom y Damon lo evadieron y cuando la alfombra tocó suelo comenzó a expandirse, revelando que no se trataba de una alfombra, sino de un gran tapiz con la imagen de un árbol en cuyas ramas venían bordados un montón de nombres…

Tom sintió un hueco en el estómago, ¡Esto era un Árbol Familiar! Un Árbol Genealógico, cuyas últimas ramas bordadas contenían los nombres de Damon y Stefan…

-¡Es el árbol Salvatore!- dijo muy emocionado ya que prácticamente este era su árbol familiar.

Damon Frunció el ceño al leer el nombre de su padre, pero también entendía la emoción de Tom.

El cual seguía la genealogía desde lo más antiguo, y al llegar casi al final pasó su dedo por uno de los últimos Bordados…

-Lilian Salvatore- leyó un poco más alto de lo normal y sintió algo muy extraño en el pecho, una especie de calidez.

-Que bonito nombre- dijo Suspirando y miró a Su tío.

-Por supuesto- dijo Damon enmascarando una sonrisa, Lo ocurrido con su madre había sido algo que los había marcado tanto en el pasado como en el presente, pero sintió que era inapropiado que un niño escuchara algo así. –Bueno, ya terminemos de una buena vez que necesito respirar aire fresco.

Tom buscó un pedazo de papel y un lápiz para apuntar su árbol Familiar. Este había sido un día muy extraño, hacía solo unas horas estaba todavía en Inglaterra disfrutando de sus vacaciones, para la tarde ya estaba de regreso en Mistic Falls muy preocupado por Lizzie, pero también había sido un día maravilloso, había aprendido más de su linaje y no podía esperar para conocer un poco más de la vida de su Doppelganger…

XXXXXX ……Nueva Orleáns…..XXXXXX

Cuando Lizzie abrió los ojos su primer instinto fue querer llorar, pero tomó todo de si para evitarlo, aún recordaba como había sido anoche en donde por orgullo no había querido ayudar a su hermana y a Rebel a sacar las ultimas cajas de cosas para donar, ¿Por qué tenia que hacerlo si El Elfo y su hermana podían hacerlo perfectamente solos? Por esa razón ella estaba en la sala cuando el hombre malo apareció, Solo recordaba haber querido gritar y luego nada, y ahora estaba en medio de una habitación, enjaulada y cubierta de una gruesa lona que parecía querer sofocarla en cualquier instante.

Quería gritar por ayuda, pero su instinto la detenía, no podía ver nada pero escuchaba a la perfección todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor…

Eran varias personas, Solo pudo reconocer la voz del hombre que la había secuestrado, al parecer se llamaba Dominic y tenia que ser alguien importante ya que todos los que entraban en la habitación le hablaban con respeto.

\--Señor, una parte de los Acólitos Falleció en el Bayou, la otra en las calles….- dijo la voz de una mujer

-Eso lo esperaba- dijo el Hombre que la había secuestrado -.No estaban listos para la verdadera grandeza. Lo importante es que recuperamos El hueso y la Daga. Nuestra señora Estará complacida, Solo necesitamos….el corazón y ella podrá... Resurgir…. ¿hay alguna pista de donde podría estar?...

-Los que hemos interrogado o no Saben o son muy resistentes….

-No lo Saben- dijo de pronto otra Voz. Lizzie la reconoció de inmediato sin embargo era extraño porque era rara, Era la voz del padre De Hope pero sin el peculiar acento que la caracterizaba.

-Siquiera se encontraba en la ciudad pero el destino lo ha traído a mí.-

-Entonces estamos Listos- dijo Dominic. –Recolectamos suficientes sacrificios, la gente estaba tan desesperada por obtener poder que siquiera dudaron en sacrificar a los suyos, niños inocentes para el poder, los Acólitos para llenar las calles de Sangre Fiel y consagrar el terreno para su renacimiento y tenemos las tres partes de su cuerpo, e incluso le conseguí su ofrenda para cuando recupere su cuerpo original.

El hombre quitó la lona e Lizzie se encogió en una esquina, no había duda ese era el papá de Hope, pero a su vez no lo era, este hombre tenía la mirada Gélida.

-No será suficiente, quiero más- dijo el papá de Hope

-¿De que habla?- preguntó el hombre que la había secuestrado

-Mira el cuerpo que he traído, El mundo es distinto, El poder de magos y Brujas es grande pero no sustancial, He traído un sacrificio de Mil Años, un vampiro original una mezcla perfecta de magia y naturaleza.

-¿Es un original?- dijo la Voz de Dominic sorprendido. –Si lo agregamos podrá regresar con todo su poder al máximo., ¿Cómo lo obtuvo?

-Su cuerpo es fuerte, pero su mente tiene muchas grietas, fue fácil colarse en ellas.

Lizzie se echó al piso, esto era horrible, apenas si entendía, pero estaba segura que si no hacia nada iba a morir, el papá de Hope iba a morir, y o más probable era que todos los demás también.

¡Odiaba esto!, Odiaba no poder defenderse, ¿Por qué no era Como Tom? Que podía simplemente agitar su mano y su magia salía fácil, ¡Rayos! Incluso Rebel podía hacer cosas grandiosas con tan solo pensarlo….

Lizzie se calmó por unos segundos…. ¡Rebel era la solución!, miró sus pies y aunque en el ajetreo había perdido uno de sus zapatos aún tenía sus dos calcetines. Su amigo Elfo los había encantado para que cada vez que se los quitara ambos calcetines se doblaran juntos, ya que ella tendía a perder los pares todo el tiempo y así permanecían juntos hasta que lavaran y volvieran a sus pies.

¡Sus calcetines tenían Magia! ¡Ella Tenia Magia!

Absorbió lo de ambos, y ahora necesitaba un plan. Estaban en una especie de bodega, había un montón de jaulas pero estaban vacías, Su secuestrador y el papá de Hope estaban hablando en una de las esquinas, y del otro lado pudo distinguir cinco guardias. Lizzie bajó la mirada muy asustada, de nada había servido que tuviera magia, nunca iba a poder contra tantas personas, En eso uno de los guardias se acercó.

-Tienes que sacarme de aquí- le gritó. –No sabes con quien te metes….

-Cállate niña tonta- dijo el guardia

-Tonta tu abuela- respondió Lizzie.

-¡He dicho que te calles!- gritó el guardia golpeando los garrotes. –O ¿acaso ves a otro niño enjaulado?

Lizzie dio un paso atrás completamente aterrada. Casi al punto del llanto.

El guardia se acercó sonriendo satisfactoria mente, mala decisión, porque Lizzie uso toda la magia que tenía, y lanzó un hechizo explosivo directo a la cara de su guardia. Los barrotes no resistieron y ella salió corriendo

El guardia gritó lleno de dolor mientras su cara se quemaba. Pero recuperándose de inmediato alcanzó a la niña jalándola violentamente de Brazo. La niña se defendió con todo y pateó a su captor en a espinilla, Este no la soltó, al contrario estrujó más su brazo al punto de romperlo, Lizzie se mordió el labio para no gritar de dolor, pero dos lagrimas escurrieron por su rostro..

Pero entonces se escuchó mucho ruido y muchos gritos y golpes.

Lizzie de inmediato miró hacia el escándalo y vio como el papá de Hope, estaba siendo atacado por los guardias, mientras que este volteaba las jaulas y corría a su rescate, El papá de Hope de un solo golpe arrancó el corazón del tipo y luego la miró.

Aquellos ojos Gélidos estaban perdiendo la batalla, iban y venían, pero lograron mantenerse un momento

-¡Niña!- gritó, mientras combatía. internamente

Lizzie no lo pensó dos veces y lo abrazó con fuerza.

El papá d Hope rompió como si nada una de la paredes y le grito.

-¡Sostente con fuerza! ¡Voy a Alejarme lo más que pueda!

Sin embargo no corrieron hacia el complejo, quedaron a la mitad de una calle concurrida.

-¿Qué pasa señor Mikaelson?- preguntó La niña.

-¡Vete!- gritó Klaus mientras sentía como aquella energía volvía a arrastrase dentro de su cabeza, quería combatirlo…..pero

Klaus salió a toda velocidad hacia las afueras de la ciudad, tenía que alejarse lo más posible. y Lizzie no pensó dos veces. Salió corriendo y se adentró a las concurridas calles de New Orleáns, mientras lo hacía recitaba con fuerza el hechizo de ubicación que había aprendido, mandaría la señal, solo esperaba que tuviera la magia suficiente para que llegara a casa…..

Klaus terminó varios Km. fuera de New Orleáns antes de que la energía dentro de él pudiera retomar el control sobre el cuerpo.

The hollow admiraba su temple y Fortaleza, el hecho de que logró sobrepasar su control aunque fuera solo por unos minutos lo convertía en el mejor sacrificio que pudiera esperar, El poder de este original era lo que necesitaba, y ya no podía perder el tiempo.

Era momento de preparar el ritual de resucitación.

-

-

-


	18. always and forever parte 1

Harry Potter, The Originas, The Vampire Diaries son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños.

Gracias por Leer este Fic.

Linajes (Donde todos están conectados de alguna manera) Por Lars Black

Cosas a tomar en cuenta….

Este fic es atemporal situado en tiempos más modernos, hechos, lugares, personas, personalidades y Lore, pueden ser modificados para adaptarse a la historia.

El principio me ha trabado por demasiado tiempo, así que lo simplificaré, para poder seguir con la historia.

Parte 18…. Always and Forever parte 1

Xxxxx una historia resumida por Bill Weasley XXXXX

Bill viajaba de la manera más inusual que hubiera imaginado, en una Van muggle, su papá si que hubiera gozado esto, sin embargo sus compañeros de viaje debían pasar lo más desapercibido posible, después de todo llevaba consigo a cuatro niños muy especiales. La historia detrás de esto era extrema

Estos días jamás los olvidaría. Así como nunca olvidaría a las personas que había conocido.

Y todo había comenzado cuando una fuerza conocida como the Hollow intentó regresar a la vida mediante e sacrificio de niños… hubiera logrado su cometido de no ser que eligió a las niñas equivocadas, Hope Mikaelson hija de un vampiro original, pero no cualquiera, un hibrido muy poderoso llamado Niklaus, Por supuesto la familia original impidió que the Hollow sacrificara a Hope, sin embargo Logró corromper a su padre, a tal punto que logró controlarlo para que se entregara en sacrificio …cosa que hubiera pasado de inmediato de no ser por la segunda niña que causó un cascada de efectos contraproducentes. Su nombre Lizzie Saltzman, hija de Caroline, y una especie de amor de tira y Afloja de Niklaus. Lizzie no había sido secuestrada para ser parte del sacrificio de niños, ella era un regalo del Acolito mas poderoso de the Hollow, la niña iba a servir para que the Hollow lanzara su hechizo más poderoso y cumpliera con su propósito de aniquilar para siempre a todos los desdientes de las personas que la mataron cuando estaba viva.

Por supuesto, al notar que El sacrificio para ese hechizo era la hija de su amor, y que el hechizo literalmente lo mataría, hizo que Niklaus rompiera por unos momentos el control total que the Hollow tenía sobre su cuerpo.

Rescató a Lizzie, y acabó con medio aquelarre enemigo antes de sucumbir ante el poder de tal ser sobrenatural.

Lizzie a duras penas logró regresar con su familia, y con un hechizo de recuerdos Lograron sacarle la ubicación. Y aunque todos insistieron en tomar un plan de acción, las cosas no funcionaron logrando poner en peligro una y otra vez a la familia y a la ciudad que amaban. Lobos, brujas y humanos, contra lobos, brujas y humanos y vampiros.

Así fue cuando Elijah, pactó con el enemigo, tras bajas significativas en ambos bandos, y Para salvar a Harry y a Henrik que habían quedado en el fuego cruzado cuando ambos intentaron salvar a un joven brujo. Se ofreció a si mismo, y para salvar a Niklaus de convertirse en el sacrificio final, reveló un secreto a su enemigo…La muerte de Nik le daría poder, pero su muerte…. Su muerte acabaría con todo su linaje…… un sacrificio mayor

El pacto fue aceptado, Despertaron a the Hollow sacrificando a Elijah y todo su linaje…Sin embargo Vincent se los había explicado, esta muerte drenaría por completo todo lo sobrenatural y mágico, una vez absorbido por the Hollow dejaría de existir para siempre

Elijah había actuado por su cuenta. Y aunque él y Freya habían intentado detenerlo había sido tarde.

Bill nunca olvidaría lo que sucedió a continuación.

XXXXXXXXX

Dominic enterró la daga en el corazón de Elijah, el cielo se volvió oscuro y agua, viento y Rayos comenzaron a azotar la ciudad, una tormenta salida de la nada se concentraba en el Bayou y aunque ellos no podían verlo, podían sentir como un enorme poder regresaba a la vida

Nik abrió los ojos lentamente y lo primero que vió fue la mirada de su hermano mayor desaparecer.

Su conciencia fue muy lenta en reaccionar a sus emociones y fue la inconciencia la que lo dominó por completo. No supo ni como, pero la cabeza de Dominic salió volando y los brujos que lo acompañaban simplemente no pudieron contra alguien cuya mente no estaba ahí.

Al final, en la habitación no había quedado nadie de pie y Niklaus, recobrando su poca cordura y cubierto completamente se sangre, se agachó sobre el cuerpo de su Hermano para recogerlo.

-No hay tiempo que perder- dijo. –Aún podemos regresarlo.

Freya y Bill se miraron con preocupación, por lo que Vincent les había dicho esta muerte no podía ser regresada, pero alterar más a Nik no parecía buena idea

-Por supuesto- dijo Freya ante la mirada acusadora de Bill, pero era Inútil, por alguna razón no podía contactar el Espíritu de Elijah, y si no podían contactar su alma, al menos conservarían el cuerpo por si necesitaban hacer otro hechizo de renacimiento.

Cuando Hope vio entrar a su papá al complejo no le importó verlo completamente cubierto de sangre, solo le importó verlo ahí, quiso correr a abrazarlo pero Harry la detuvo, el ojiverde podía ver en la mirada de su tío que algo estaba muy mal, vió llegar a Su tia, pero al final venia Bill, haciendo levitar a alguien bajo una fina sabana de seda.

Harry miró a Henrik cuyos ojos también se ensombrecían y luego ambos miraron a Hope que a pesar de solo ser una niña de 8 años entendía a al perfección lo que estaba ocurriendo. Harry y Henrik la abrazaron con fuerza pero eso no impidió que los tres soltaran varias lágrimas.

-¿Lo regresaremos como al tío Kol Cierto?-

Harry no quiso asentir sin tener la seguridad.

Y aquí llegaba al momento actual. Donde dejaban Nueva Orleáns de la manera más underground posible.

Niklaus no quería a los niños cerca, no cuando estaban a punto de librar una batalla total. A Haley, Bonnie y a él les habían pedido que sacaran a los niños y los llevaran lo mas lejos posible. Kol insistió que Davina también se uniera a ellos

Y aunque Harry y Hope hicieron todo lo posible por quedarse a combatir y vengar a su tío Elijah, solo Henrik pudo convencer a su hermano Nik. de que estaba listo para pelear.

Nueva Orleáns se iba a convertir en un campo de batalla campal y la ciudad no iba a volver a ser la misma a partir este día.

XXXXX Elijah…….Donde los santos se reúnen…..XXXXXX

Morir no era algo inusual para Elijah, siendo vampiro lo había hecho varias veces y era como quedarse dormido, una parte de ti sabía que tarde o temprano despertarías, así que esta vez fue distinto, Morir así había sido doloroso, sentir como cada gota de magia y energía sobrenatural salir de tu cuerpo era drenada era como ser hervido vivo. Al principio solo sientes calor pero después es insoportable, pero esto valía la pena, Nik haría lo necesario y Hope necesitaba de su padre. De cierta manera era triste que toda su vida girara en torno a Nik, no se arrepentía, pero sabía que era lo correcto… o eso creyó.

Porque cuando su alma estaba a punto de ser absorbida por el sacrificio, sintió como fue jalada fuera de la vorágine, Cayó fuera y de inmediato supo donde estaba, Era el otro lado. Lo reconocía por las veces que había muerto, y aunque nunca se quedaba lo suficiente para explorarlo sabía que estaba ahí. Y lo que estaba enfrente era sin duda un espectáculo para sus ojos.

La gran vorágine de energía se concentraba en un punto, Cientos de almas, todos sus vástagos sanguíneos eran arrastrados a ese punto donde se desvanecían en torno a una mujer que estaba con cientos de grilletes atada al suelo.

El sonido que hacían las almas al morir era horripilante, y cuando los grilletes se rompieron una intensa luz cubrió todo, y un portal se abrió frente a ellos… La mujer caminaba lentamente hacia el portal mientras rompía una a unas sus cadenas.

Elijah sabía que si lograba atravesar resurgiría en el mundo real y si podía detenerla aquí los demás estarían a salvo, pero ¿Cómo?...

-DEJANDOLA SALIR- escuchó de pronto, y al menos una veintena de espectros aparecieron a su alrededor.

-Ustedes son los ancestros ¿cierto? ¿Cómo puede tener sentido eso?- gritó Elijah. –Como destruirla si tendrá todo su poder.

Uno de los ancestros se materializó fisicamente al original, una mujer anciana,

-porque sabemos quien es- respondió. –intentamos mantenerla cautiva, pero encontró la forma de hacerse de poder, y solo matándola en el mundo físico podemos drenarle ese poder para finalmente eliminarla…

-¿Cómo?, ¿Cómo hacerlo?...

La anciana se acercó a Elijah,

-Para eso necesitas entender…… y el espíritu le toco la frente.

Elijah fue trasportado a lo que parecía ser un recuerdo no podía oler, ni sentir nada a su alrededor, pero estaba siendo testigo del origen de sus problemas.

Miró el cielo, por mucho tiempo estudió las estrellas y la manera de contar el tiempo conforme a ellas. Y la verdad se sorprendió, estaba en una época incluso más antigua que él, estaban en algún punto de los años 500 D.C

Y al parecer se encontraba en medio de lo que parecía ser el festejo de una tribu nativa, una boda para ser exactos….

Pero esto no parecía normal…. Al menos no como había estudiado que las tribus nativas realizaban sus casamientos.

Las luces que iluminaban el campamento no eran las luces normales, eran pequeños fuegos que danzaban sobre los invitados…. Y los novios…. no podían ser más distintos entre ellos….

Ella era nativa, de a lo mucho 20 años, De tez morena y largas cabelleras negras…. Hija del jefe de la tribu…pero él…. el no encajaba aquí…. Su larga cabellera pelirroja estaba vetada de gris, era alto, y un poco delgado, tenía los ojos de un color Azul, pero había algo extraño en sus pupilas, estas no eran completamente redondas, eran ligeramente afiladas dándole un ligero look reptilesco.

Sin embargo lo que más le había llamado la atención era su forma de vestir, ya que llevaba estampada en su ropa un escudo Familiar con forma de Dragón, y el hecho de que en su mano llevaba consigo lo que parecía ser una varita.

-¡Este era un mago de Varita!

La anciana volvió a materializarse junto a Elijah.

-Creyeron que el hombre era un regalo del cielo- dijo la anciana. –Traído por el viento, para fortalecerse contra sus enemigos, Magia poderosa como nunca habían visto, y la hija del jefe la mas poderosa bruja que hubieran tenido nunca. Buscaban tener lo mejor de dos mundos….Pero así como el hombre llegó el hombre desapareció…Sin embargo todos en la tribu podían sentir el gran poder que albergaba el bebé que había dejado en l vientre de la hija del jefe y ellos decidieron que este bebé sería el más poderoso.

Fueron rituales y rituales, sacrificios tras sacrificios. Hasta que Inadú llegó a este mundo. Y como ellos lo habían deseado, un bebé poderoso, pero corrompido por la magia oscura que habían realizado sobre ella.

-¿Y esto de que me sirve?- gruñó Elijah.

La anciana simplemente continúo.

-Porque de todas las cosas de las cuales la protegieron con su magia solo hubo una de la que no. Su propia sangre.

Cuando ella se salió de control, solo su propia sangre fue capaz de vencerla, su madre convirtió en veneno su propia sangre, un veneno solo letal para Inadú. y el resto de la tribu lograron imposibilitarla, pero Inadú era tan poderosa que podía romper las barreras del mundo de los vivos y los muertos. Sacrificaron a su tribu para consagrarla, y poder mantener su espíritu atrapado en el mundo de los muertos. Los primeros ancestros

Solo 7 combatieron a Inadú al final Y traicionándola su madre, lograron vencerla, claro, no sin antes que ella jurara venganza sobre ellos y los maldijera eternamente.

Elijah veía con ojos de Asombro como los 7 asesinos de Inadú, se trasformaban en lobos, este era el origen de su maldición. El objetivo de la Bruja era acabar con los hombres lobo, y no podía permitirlo cuando la mitad de su Familia lo era….

Sin embargo, mientras miraba la transformación de los nativos, un detalle resaltó sobre todos los demás.

-Ella sabe que pueden matarla, Ella buscará la manera de eliminar esa posibilidad para siempre….

Elijah apretó los puños mientras veía la inusual marca de nacimiento que la madre de Inadú tenía en su Espalda, una marca de nacimiento que había visto en dos personas. Luego miró a la anciana, no lo había notado por las arrugas de su rostro pero ahí, en el pómulo izquierdo la marca de la manada de la luna creciente.

-¡Tengo que irme ya!- Tengo que volver.

-Y lo harás- dijo la anciana. –Por eso te salvamos de la vorágine, porque tienes que mantenerlas a salvo….Solo ellas pueden detenerla.

La anciana tocó nuevamente la frente de Elijah y regresaron al plano donde Inadú avanzaba hacia la salida.

-¿Cómo regreso?-

-Ella está absorbiendo todo el poder del Velo entre los mundos, solo hay una salida, Protegimos tu Alma para que pueda salir, pero tiene que hacerlo por la unica puerta que hay.

Y el tiempo se acababa, Inadú se había liberado por completo y al atravesar el Velo este comenzó a cerrarse. No había más tiempo. Tenía que salir ya.

Corrió a toda velocidad pero justo antes de salir una fuerte explosión lo golpeo de lado. La ira inundó su ser al ver que Dominic le había impedido la salida.

-Si alguien usará a salida soy yo- gritó El brujo mientras creaba una inmensa bola de fuego en su palma.

Dominic arrojó la bola pero Elijah la esquivó con facilidad y colocándose tras Dominic estuvo a punto de arrancarle el corazón, pero el Mago lo detuvo aplicándole un cruciatus que lo doblo de dolor.

Dominic sonrió.

-Es por esto que los magos somos superiores a ustedes inmundas criaturas…The Hollow acabará con todos ustedes y limpiará el mundo….

La mirada de Elijah se volvió feral, sentía su cabeza Explotar, pero estaba Harto, Ellos eran los Depredadores Alpha y ningún mago lo iba a detener, no mas.

Se libró del cruciatus y arrancó el brazo de Dominic, antes de atravesarlo, ¿Qué sucedía si un espíritu mataba a otro espíritu?, no lo sabía, pero no se iba a quedar para averiguarlo

En el complejo todos se preparaban para la pelea Final, the Hollow acaba de renacer en el Bayóu, Nik sabía que ahora que estaba vivo podían matarlo, y esa era su oportunidad. Sin embargo nadie estaba preparado para cuando Elijah literalmente se levantó de entre los muertos, siquiera habían tenido tiempo de Cambiarlo de ropas y todo ensangrentado entró a la habitación con un deje de preocupación en el rostro.

-¿Dónde está Hope y Haley?.

XXXXXX Harry….inocencia interrumpida XXXXXXX

Harry no dejaba de mirar su teléfono, esperaba noticias de Henrik ya que su tio le había dicho que lo mantendría al tanto de lo que ocurría, pero Henrik no le había mandado nada, ¿eso era bueno?, o ¿Eso era malo?. Sea como sea se habían detenido en un parada de descanso a unos 10 km de la ciudad para ir al baño y al menos surtirse con algo de comida, habían salido tan de prisa de Nueva Orleáns que no llevaban nada con ellos y la ultima vez que habían comido había sido hacia mas de 12 horas.

Bill salió de la tienda de conveniencia con una sonrisa en rostro.

-En serio que los muggles me sorprenden son tan creativos para todas sus cosas, mira que poner Bebidas dentro de latas… ¿Quién lo diría?-

Harry alzó una ceja.

-¿En verdad es tan distinto el mundo mágico?-

-Bueno, que te puedo decir Harry, No estoy muy seguro de cómo sea aquí en Norteamérica, pero al menos en Inglaterra son bastante tradicionalistas, Luces con velas, escribir con plumas de aves y en pergaminos, te puedo decir que hay magos que en su vida han visto un foco funcionar.

Harry hizo una mueca, eso sonaba tan….medieval.

Su teléfono sonó, era una video llamada de ¿Su tio Elijah?...

Harry contestó y sintió una tremenda alegría al ver que su tío estaba ahí…

-¡TIO! ¿Cómo?...¿Que está ocurriendo?...

El rostro de Elijah mostraba preocupación.

-¡Escúchame Harry!, No se separen para nada, Regresen de inmediato, ya tenemos su localización…

La señal comenzó a Fallar. Y la imagen comenzó a congelarse. Solo pudo escuchar a su tio decir..Proteje a Ho…..hasta que la señal se perdió por completo. Harry golpeó un poco el teléfono, se había ciclado, intentó reiniciarlo pero la pantalla no dejaba de parpadear…

-Esto es Malo- Dijo Bill mientras alzaban la mirada y el cielo tormentoso que habían dejado atrás, parecía alcanzarlos con rapidez. -¡Vámonos ya!- gritó a Bonnie y Davina que estaban en la tienda. las cuales salieron de la tienda justo antes de que un poderoso rayo cayera sobre la tienda y la hiciera explotar.

Harry y Bill apenas pudieron alzar una barrera que los protegió del fuego pero el impacto de la explosión los hizo volar por los cielos. Harry abrió los ojos mareado, y completamente ensordecido podía sentir el regusto metálico de la sangre en su boca, Bill estaba del otro lado ayudando a Davina la cual había caído bastante mal. Pero ¿Dónde estaban Haley, Hope y Lizzie?, ellas estaban el baño a un lado de la tienda…Harry a duras penas se puso de pie y sin importarle el calor y el humo negro que comenzaba a llenar el lugar corrió hacia donde se suponía que estaba el baño pero ahí ya no había nada, solo un montón de escombros, con un movimiento de su mano logró levitar algunos pero los mas grandes no se movieron.

-¡HOPE!- gritaba mientras quitaba las piedras con sus manos.

Escuchó unos gritos, y se apresuró más, Bonnie llegó poco después, y con un hechizo combinado lograron quitar la loza partida.

Y ahí sostenido a duras penas ya que una varilla la había atravesado por el estomago Haley había hecho hueco suficiente para que Hope y Lizzie no fueran aplastadas, Harry les hizo el mayor hueco posible para que ambas niñas lograran salir.

-¿Porque ocurre esto?- preguntó Haley tosiendo sangre.

-Porque las he sentido- dijo una voz femenina. Que con tan solo chascar sus dedos apagó el incendio, y limpió el aire de la gruesa capa de humo negro. Mostrando a una chica de orígenes nativos, y aun sequito de al menos 10 acólitos.

-¿Quién demonios eres tu?- gruñó Haley .

E Inadú soltó una carcajada.

Soy la oscuridad, soy la perdición Soy a quien llaman the Hollow.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó Bonnie. Lista para atacar…

-Las quiero a Ellas- y señaló a Hope y Haley.

-Sobre mi cadáver- gritó Harry poniéndose en medio.

-Eso se puede arreglar- contestó the Hollow, y lo alzó mágicamente apretándolo del cuello. Harry sentía que se asfixiaba y por más que luchaba no podía liberarse.

-¡Déjalo!- gritaron Bonnie y Hope al tiempo que atacaban con lo mejor de su arsenal, pero tres acólitos saltaron frente a the hollow deteniendo el ataque, Sin embargo ella no vió venir el ataque de un costado.

-¡MAXIMUN BOMBARDA!- gritó Bill Dándole de lleno a the Hollow, la cual salio disparada dejando libre a Harry el cual cayó al suelo y aspiró aire tan rápido y profundo que sus pulmones le dolieron.

-Si,- gritó el pelirrojo –Ya le estoy agarrando el truco a la magia sin varita-

Sin embargo the Hollow, a pesar de tener sus ropas chamuscadas ella ya estaba completamente regenerada.

Y el resto de los acólitos ya estaban listos para el ataque.

-Harry, ayuda a Haley mientras que Bonnie y los detenemos.- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Pareces muy optimista con eso- dijo Bonnie.

-Que mas puedo ser, si obviamente estamos en completa desventaja.

Harry asintió y junto a Hope comenzaron a remover los escombros que estorbaban a Haley para liberarse.

-Ustedes pueden- decía Haley mientras se arrastraba por las varillas y por fin quedar liberada.

The hollow miró a sus subditos.

-Acaben con los demás, pero las niña y su madre son mias…

Los 10 se lanzaron contra ellos.

Bonnie recito unas cuantas palabras y cientos de hormigas salieron del suelo atacando a uno de ellos.

Bill por su lado lanzó tantos inmovilus y pretrificus como pudo, pero dos de los acolitos también eran magos de Varita y bloquearon sus hechizos.

-¿Qué demonios hacen siguiendo a esa cosa?,- les gritó mientras se escondía tras la van y evitaba los hechizos.

-Eso mismo te preguntaría- dijo uno de los hechiceros. -¿Qué haces del lado de los vampiros, de los lobos?. Son viles criaturas….Asesinos y depredadores.

-JA- rio Bill, -Pues no fueron ellos los que intentan matar niños, niños Brujos como ustedes.

Ambos magos se miraron por unos segundos..

Harry estaba seguro de que Bill los había hecho dudar, de que ellos podrían ponerse de su lado, pero entonces the Hollow apareció frente a Ellos y sin dudarlo los tomó del brazo y ellos gritaron de agonía mientras se desintegraban.

-Estoy cansada- dijo y con un solo movimiento de su muñeca enterró a Bill bajo tierra, Bonnie arremetió contra ella pero the Hollow robó su aire hasta que quedó inconciente.

Solo quedaban Lizzie y Harry a los cuales lanzó a un lado como si muñecos de trapo se tratasen.

Haley y Hope estaban a su merced.

-Nunca tendrás a mi niña- gruñó Haley la cual se lanzó contra the Hollow. pero no llegó lejos….

Y con un hechizo cortante le rebanó el cuello.

Los ojos de Hope se abrieron como platos, Harry apretó sus puños y Lizzie desvió la mirada.

Y lo demás fue tan lento que Harry no estaba muy seguro como había sucedido. The Hollow arrojó a Haley a un costado e intentó tomar a Hope. Esta no se movía en lo absoluto, estaba en completo Shock. Sin embargo en un movimiento que nadie esperaba Lizzie corrió hacia la bruja, saltando sobre ella, y comenzó a Absorber su poder.

The Hollow agarró a la niña, dispuesta a darle el golpe de Gracia, pero Hope reaccionó y lanzó un hechizo de energía justo a la Cara de la bruja. No le hizo daño pero hizo que perdiera el equilibrio. Harry notó como dos acólitos se lanzaban al rescate de su ama, y no lo pensó dos veces, hizo levitar dos piedras medianas de escombro y las lanzó hacia ellos con toda la fuerza mágica que pudo.

Una de las piedras impactó al brujo en el la boca del estomago haciendo que perdiera todo el aire y se doblara de dolor, pero la segunda piedra golpeó al otro directo en la cara, el brujo cayó muerto al instante.

The Hollow recuperó el equilibrio y con una expulsión de Energía Lizzie salio volando directo hacía Harry, la niña estaba herida y inconciente.

Era el fin. The Hollow tomó a Hope por la cabeza, Harry no encendió muy bien las palabras que salían de su boca. Y cuando creyó que era el fin. Una flecha se enterró directo en el brazo de la bruja lo que hizo que soltara a Hope.

El corazón de Harry latió a mil, ellos habían llegado, el resto de su Familia había llegado.

-¡Encárguense!- gritó the Hollow a sus subordinados. Mientras arrancaba la flecha que Henrik había insertado su brazo.

Klaus Corrió hacia Hope mientras que Elijah hacia Haley, y la tomaba de la mano mientras la Hibrido luchaba por mantenerse con vida.

-¿Porque no está sanando?.

Haley solo lo veía con ojos de miedo y desesperación, pero no por ella, sino por su hija.

-Hop…Hop……¿Por qué quiere a Hope?...

-Ella es una Labonier, Su sangre está maldita y es vulnerable a la sangre de su Linaje por eso quiere matarlas…

Kol, de inmediato corrió hacia Harry, el cual solo podía mirar el cuerpo del mago al que acababa de matar…

-Yo… yo lo mate….

Kol abrazó a Harry.

-Era el o tu Harry, Recuérdalo.

Eso lo sabía, pero no podía dejar de estaba mal. Un hueco muy grande se abrió en su corazón, pero esto no había acabado, y le aterraba que tuviera que hacer lo mismo otra vez.

Caroline fue directo y tras abrazar a su hija, fue con Bonnie, a la cual le ofreció un poco de sangre para curar sus heridas, pero dadas las circunstancias esto era un arma de dos filos. Morir con sagre de vampiro en el sistema los transformaría. Y vaya que había posibilidades de morir aquí.

Bonnie negó,

-En donde está Bill?- preguntó Elijah.

A lo que Harry corrió para intentar sacarlo del fondo.

Stefan de inmediato cavó hondo y lograron sacar al mago el cual tenía cortes y golpes en su cara y brazos.

Y Con la llegada de Freya, Marcel, Vincent, Josh y Rebekah. Las cosas parecían estar a favor de la familia original….

Freya corrió hacia Elijah y Haley y de inmediato comenzó a curarla. Hope se unió a ella. Mientras que los Demás se colocaron en posición de combate

Quedaban 7 acolitos más the Hollow.

Henrik, Stefan, Bill, Caroline y Josh, saltaron sobre ellos, Mientras que , Rebekah, Vincent, Kol, Marcel, Elijah y Niklaus sobre the Hollow.

Harry se quedó haciendo resguardo a Su tia Freya mientras ayudaba a Bonnie y a Haley.

La pelea se volvió pareja, magia, fuerza y sangre corrieron por todos lados.

Mientras Marcel sometía a the Hollow los Mikaelsons atacaban, pero esta de defendía con poderosa ilusiones o magia elemental de alto nivel… y aunque l las dominaciones con cruciatus ya no eran tan efectivas. Seguían siendo un dolor de cabeza

Kol sacó de entre su arsenal, varios objetos y artefactos malditos, Dagas envenenadas, anclajes, Rebekah y sus afiladas uñas rasgaban la piel de la bruja, y cuando esta atacaba otro entraba al desquite y la tomaban desprevenida.

El otro grupo también había agarrado la formula para combatir. Bill y Henrik atacaban con hechizos de energía y elementales, mientras que Caroline y Stefan defendían y actuaban como tanques. Ya habían detenido a dos de ellos, cuando de pronto un grito de enojo y desesperación llenó el ambiente.

The Hollow había convocado a los rayos. Que cayeron sin orden barriendo toda el área. Sin embargo Henrik, Harry, Bill, y Bonnie habían alzado sus barreras impidiendo que los golpearan.

El rostro the The Hollow lo decía todo.

-¡NO!, NECESITO MAS PODER!.

Y con un hechizo oscuro. Absorbió todo el poder que había dado a sus acólitos, los cuales cayeron asustados….

-Nenecito Mas- y no solo tomó lo que le pertenecía, the Hollow tomó toda la fuerza vital de Ellos, los cuales comenzaron a desintegrarse….

Con el poder sacó una onda Explosiva que mandó a volar a todos y limpió el área 50 metros a la redonda….

The Hollow lo sabía, este era su poder, y comenzó a absorber el poder de todos los acolitos a los que alguna vez les había entregado algo… Por todas partes brujos, lobos, humanos que habían creído en ella, se volvían polvo. Y ella ganaba poder.

Harry tenía miedo, ¿Qué podían hacer contra un poder así?...

Pero Entonces, alguien apareció justo detrás de the Hollow.

Haley estaba de pie, pálida y a punto de desfallecer…. Con el cuchillo Encantado de Kol cubierto de su propia sangre y de un movimiento le enterró el cuchillo por la espalda…

The Hollow gritó ……se giró para arrancar el corazón de Haley, pero esta con sus ultimas fuerzas y en modo completamente feral, se abalanzó sobre su yugular...

El cielo tronó, Relámpagos surcaron los cielos mientras que el grito de furia de the hollow llegó a kilómetros de ahí…

Mientras que ella caía muerta, Haley hacía lo mismo….

Elijah corrió para evitar que pegara en el suelo, la joven miró al original, pero ya no pudo decir nada más….

El cielo se aclaró lentamente y solo se pudieron escuchar los gritos de Hope mientras corría hacia su mamá.

.


	19. Always and forever parte 2

Harry Potter, the Originals, the vampire Diaries son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.

Gracias por leer este fic.

Linajes por Lars Black.

Cosas a tomar en cuenta.

Este fic es atemporal ubicado en tiempos más modernos, fechas, lugares, sucesos, personas, personalidades pueden cambiar para adaptarse a la historia.

Parte 19 Always and Forever parte 2.

XXXXXX A las afueras de Nueva Orleáns XXXXXXX

Hope lloraba sobre el cuerpo de su madre y sin embargo había una calma generalizada entre todos los presentes. Era como si la muerte solo fuera un paso a seguir, Stefan, Kol y hasta Elijah mismo habían muerto y resucitado, the Hollow lo había hecho, ¡Rayos!, hasta Tyler Lockwood estaba aquí. Haley no tenía que ser la excepción

Klaus abrazó a su niña.

-No te preocupes mi niña, Ya todo acabó, La traeremos de regreso, te lo juro.

Hope limpió un poco sus lágrimas y Elijah con mucho cuidado levantó el cuerpo del Haley. Niklaus tenía razón, podían traer de regreso a Haley solo tenían que….

Pero de pronto Se escuchó un estruendo tan potente que no estuvieron seguros de donde provenía.

-¿Ahora que?- dijo Kol mientras miraban como todo a su alrededor parecía electrificarse

Sin Embargo Harry, Henrik, Freya, Vincent lo habían sentido, Incluso Bill que no era un practicante de la magia terrenal y ancestral había sentido esa perturbación, Un estrujamiento en la magia. Algo muy malo acababa de ocurrir….

-Ya no están- dijo de pronto Vincent

-¿De que hablas?- preguntó Marcel.

-Los ancestros, la conexión al otro lado- contestó el brujo. – han desaparecido

-¿Cómo es eso posible?- preguntó Freya...

XXXXXXXXXXXX Inadú…. El otro Lado XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Los ancestros estaban preparados, todos y cada uno de ellos se habían congregado para darle fin a esta situación, la jaula que habían preparado para El espíritu de Inadú era incluso mas poderosa que la anterior, esta vez iban a refundirla tan profundo que le sería imposible volver a ganar poder.

Y cuando el espíritu de la hechicera atravesó el velo y llegó al mundo de los muertos, ellos estaban listos y lanzaron los grilletes para detenerla, por un momento creyeron que Inadú ofrecería resistencia pero no fue así, la bruja simplemente se quedó quieta mientras los grilletes mágicos la imposibilitaban. Ahora solo tenían que arrojarla dentro de la jaula y llevarla hasta el punto más alejado del otro lado.

Varios ancestros se acercaron con cautela.

Sin Embargo una pequeña risa comenzó a oírse, algunos de los ancestros alzaron la ceja, otros, empezaron a comprender lo que estaba sucediendo, pero al parecer era demasiado tarde.

Inadú comenzó reír a carcajadas….

-¿Esto es todo?... y se puso de pie, rompiendo con facilidad los primeros grilletes

-¡CON FUERZA!- gritó uno de los ancestros, mientras unían sus poderes y convocaban grilletes más grandes y poderosos.

Inadú rió.

-¡Vergüenza!- gritó. -¡ME fortalecí todos estos siglos para esto! Y Rompió los grilletes…

-¡Esto no es posible!- dijo uno de los ancestros. –Morir por tu propia sangre debió debilitarte….

El rostro de Inadú se frunció por un segundo pero luego optó por un rostro sereno.

-Ustedes y sus trampas, yo lo sabía, sabía que mi sangre me derrotaría, mi cuerpo no era perfecto, tenía esa debilidad y tenía que deshacerme de ella, ¡Tenia que conseguirme un cuerpo sin debilidades uno digno de mi poder!

-Fallaste- dijo uno de los ancestros.

-¿Enserio?- contestó Inadú. –Porque yo estoy exactamente donde quiero estar, ¡FRENTE A USTEDES! ¡FRENTE A TODOS USTEDES! ustedes que no soportan que alguien sea más poderoso que alguien tenga el verdadero poder de la magia, ¡Toda la naturaleza a mi voluntad!...

-¡Lo tuyo no es magia!- gritó un ancestro. -¡Lo tuyo es una aberración!

-Tal vez- rió Inadú. – Pero Esta será la última vez que ustedes se meten en asuntos que no les corresponden.

Y con un movimiento de su mano el ancestro más cercano, se desintegró en una nube de polvo. Los ancestros atacaron, pero Inadú era mucho más poderosa, uno a uno fueron cayendo, incluso los que intentaron escapar fueron bloqueados y Ella sin remordimiento desato una ola de muerte y violencia que acabó con todos ellos, uno a uno fue absorbiendo sus energías, uno a uno fue agregándolos a su poder. Un poder que le daba la habilidad de no solo escapar del otro lado.

Al final solo Inadú rodeada de una nube de magia y cenizas ancestrales quedó en aquel lugar…

Cientos de espíritus vagabundos se fueron acercando lentamente atraídos por aquel poder.

Inadú los miró y soltó una carcajada, más poder para ella.

¡Ella había conseguido el poder para ya nunca tener que pisar este lado! Y para que nadie de este lado volviera a interferir….

Juntó gran cantidad de su poder y tras atravesar el velo que la trajo de regreso a mundo de los vivos, absorbió su poder y Este se cerró por completo.

El castigo de la naturaleza, por sus actos, la puerta que permitía que ambos lados pudieran interactuar entre ellos se había cerrado por completo

No más conexión entre el plano de los vivos y el plano de os muertos, no más obtener poder de los espíritus ni de los ancestros, no más mensajes del mas allá. No más resurrecciones…..una vez del otro lado ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Pero ella ya no iba a volver, se había conseguido un cuerpo perfecto. Y ahora era más poderosa que nunca.

XXXXXx A las afueras de Nueva Orleáns XXXXXXX

Y Entonces una ligera risa rompió el silencio que se había formado, Hope desde los brazos de Niklaus había comenzado a reír

La niña se bajo al suelo y comenzó a reír a carcajada abierta.

\--¿Qué le pasa a Hope?- preguntó Lizzie…

-Esa no es Hope- dijo Henrik cuyos manos no dejaban de Temblar.

Los vampiros no Podían sentirlo, Pero podían verlo, el rostro de la pequeña e inocente tenía un orgullo y prepotencia muy marcada…

-¡Todo salió como lo deseaba! ¡Esos Bastardos! Creyeron que podrían, mantenerme y atraparme de nuevo, ¡SUS CARAS, cuando los Destruí y absorbí por completo!

El terror inundaba la cara de todos y cada uno de los presentes.

-¡Y ESE ESTUPIDO VELO! ¡ESOS ESTUPIDOS ESPIRITUS QUE CREYRON PODER DETENERME!

Hope encaró a Niklaus y sonrió.

-¿Acaso no es genial papá? Lo único que podía detenerme, lo tomé para mí, y es…….

Magnifico, esto es lo que debía ser. Creí que la basura sobrenatural solo entorpecía el verdadero legado mágico…. Pero lo que podré llegar a hacer, Lo que podré destruir.

Nadie se movió en lo absoluto.

-Y Bien, Familia, ¿Qué hacemos ahora?, Borrar una ciudad del mapa para dar a conocer al mundo mi poder…Eso parece divertido.

Y Hope/ the Hollow salió volando hacia Nueva Orleáns.

Harry se sintió muy cansado y se dejó caer al piso. Lo peor que pudo suceder estaba sucediendo. Haley estaba muerta, the Hollow había tomado el cuerpo de Hope, por lo que la sangre Labonair ya no era su debilidad. The Hollow había absorbido a los ancestros por lo que el 70% de los brujos de la ciudad estaban sin poder. Y el otro 30 con sus capacidades reducidas.

No podían luchar, no sin lastimar a Hope y Ella estaba rumbo a Nueva Orleáns dispuesta a destruir todo sin que le importara nada

-¡Tenemos que ir y salvar a las personas!- dijo Bill. –No podemos dejar que….

-¡ME IMPORTAN NADA LAS MALDITAS PERSONAS!- gritó Niklaus tan feroz mente que enchinó la piel de todos. -¡Por mi que la maldita ciudad se pierda!, ya ha ardido una vez que lo haga de nuevo.

-Eso no es lo que Haley, lo que Hope….-Dijo Elijah pero Niklaus no lo dejó terminar.

\--Ni las menciones- gruñó. Y estuvo a punto de golpearlo, pero se contuvo, Harry estaba ahí, sus ojos verde esmeralda sufrían aunque fingía no hacerlo.

Xxxxxxxx Richard Todd……… un mal día XXXXXX

Cuando Richard Todd recibió el mensaje urgente de que todos los trabajadores del departamento del Secreto Mágico tenían que reunirse y viajar a Nueva Orleáns supo de inmediato que algo muy malo estaba pasando y cuando su teléfono comenzó a llenarse de mensajes y videos que su madre le mandaba supo que esta seria una tarde de mucho trabajo, en los videos se mostraba clima muy inusual en Nueva Orleáns, tormentas eléctricas y ráfagas de aire salidas de a nada, había mucha gente lastimada, pero el ultimo video era el que lo alertó por completo. En él se veía a personas corriendo aterradas, edificios y autos ardiendo espontánea mente, rayos golpeando edificaciones y a personas de maneras poco comunes, los animales de la zona huyendo o peor atacando a transeúntes distraídos.

Pero el alcance de esta catástrofe era mayor, ya que cuando le dieron la información, las cosas no pintaban bien, magia oscura muy poderosa se había llevada a cabo y los Inefables marcaban una alteración muy importante en el otro lado, algo se había corrompido y muchos de los Fantasmas registrados habían comenzado a volverse violentos, a corromperse y a atacar a los seres vivos o simplemente a Desvanecerse sin dejar rastro.

La alerta era marina, el grupo cyber mágico trabajaba a toda velocidad intentando contrarrestar todo lo que ocurría en línea, pero todos los que estaban en el área y su grupo que era el más cercano había sido el elegido para marchar a Nueva Orleáns e identificar el origen del problema, detenerlo, arreglarlo o en el peor de los caso exterminarlo.

Él y seis de sus compañeros viajaron en escobas para tratar de cubrir mas terreno aéreo, pero antes de llegar a la ciudad, distinguieron algo muy extraño, una explosión de un edificio no-maj y al menos una docena de personas, y si ellos habían sido testigos de algo que pusiera en peligro su secreto tenían que intervenir de inmediato antes de que se propagara mas lejos, así que Dos de sus compañeros bajaron a investigar mientras que los demás volaron directo a la ciudad.

xxxxxx En las afueras de nueva Orleáns….xxx

E grupo completo discutía cual era el mejor movimiento para hacer, pero nadie parecía ponerse de acuerdo, ¿Cómo iban a combatir a the Hollow si esta había tomado el cuerpo de Hope? El único que había decidido moverse ya había sido Vincent el cual tomó el auto donde viajaban los niños en el principio y se había regresado a ala ciudad para alertar, proteger y preparar a los brujos de los nueve barrios sobre lo que estaba sucediendo, ya seria decisión de cada quien hacer lo que creyera correcto, pero al menos él buscaría la manera de luchar, The Hollow le había arrebatado demasiado y no iba a dejar que también le arrebatar su ciudad.

Otro que estaba seguro de que hacer era Bill, la verdad no podían dejar de lado a la comunidad mágica de varita, este era un peligro demasiado grande y su temor se hizo realidad cuando de pronto en el cielo algo se movía y de la nada dos sombras aparecieron frete sobre ellos y dos magos descendieron en escobas a donde el grupo discutía

Desmontaron sus Escobas ya con sus varitas en lo alto.

Uno era un hombre alto, y el otro un mago que parecía acaba de salir de la escuela.

-¿Qué ha sucedido aquí?- preguntó el más joven.

-¿Están todos bien?...

Klaus casi le arranca la cabeza por preguntar eso mientras que el cuerpo de Haley se enfriaba.

Pero Bill lo detuvo.

-No lo haga señor, creo que podríamos saber que están haciendo aquí y tal vez puedan ayudarnos

Niklaus se contuvo. Pero Elijah actuó con rapidez, ambos magos no supieron que fue lo que sucedió, antes de que cayeran el la compulsión del vampiro, y contestaran todas las preguntas que el vampiro les hacia.

Y esto era peor.

Una alerta SUMACA se había emitido sobre Nueva Orleáns, un suceso mágico catastrófico, que ponía en peligro el secreto…. Todas las unidades cercanas habían sido enviadas a contener en incidente, con la orden explícita, de Detener, Capturar y O matar al mago o criatura tenebrosa que estaba causando los estragos.

El joven mago sacó un pergamino de su bolsa. Y lo leyó.

-Con especial atención a la Familia Vampírica Mikaelson cuyos incidentes se han vuelto demasiados llamativos….Orden de Captura e interrogamiento.

Una nueva receta para el caos, los Magos de Varita estaban interviniendo, iban tras ellos, irían tras Hope y ellos no se tentarían el corazón al combatirla

La cabeza de Nik daba vueltas, siempre había estado muy seguro sobre lo que tenía que hacer, pero ahora solo pensaba en arrancar la cabeza de cuanto mago se le pusiera en frente.

-Esto es malo- dijo Bill. –Van a cercar la ciudad hasta que esto termine, l ultima vez que una alerta Sudaca fue emitida fue cuando una esfinge se dejó ver sobre una pirámide muy famosa, tuvieron que cerrar el lugar por tres días…. Nada entraba o salía.

-Entonces tenemos que volver ya- gritó Henrik, -No importa lo que hagamos si nos quedamos afuera no podremos ayudar a Hope y si esos magos llegan a lastimarla yo….

Los ojos de Henrik tomaron cierta forma Feral

Caroline avanzó y miró a todos.

-Esta es fácil- dijo... –Si vamos a Recuperar a Hope, debemos salvar a Hope, no vamos a poder hacer nada si estos magos llegan a ella primero.

Pero entonces Harry corrió hasta el frente y miró a Todos.

Su mirada se dividía entre dos cosas que deseaba decir… quiero ayudar, pero sentía que lo otro era mucho más importante.

-Por favor- suplico. Con ojos llorosos –Por Favor, al menos por hoy no más muertes innecesarias, no más inocentes, quiero Salvar a Hope pero…..no quiero…. – A Harry se le hizo un nudo en la garganta…..sabía sobre la naturaleza de su familia, sabía que tal vez era algo imposible de pedir pero no podía dejar de pensar en el hombre que había matado, ese hombre no era inocente y había sentido que su alma se partía por ello.

Nik abrazó a Harry.

-¿Es importante para ti?

-Se que es necesario- dijo Harry. –nuestros enemigos no tendrán piedad contra nosotros, pero hoy….si hacemos esto por Hope…..para salvar a Hope….yo………No mejor olvídenlo…. Yo solo….

-Quieres salvar nuestras almas ¿cierto?- dijo Rebekah acercándose a abrazando a su sobrino, los ojos de Harry se humedecieron.

-Es un pensamiento muy Noble Harry- contestó Elijah pero…

-Hoy lo haremos- dijo Nik interrumpiendo a su hermano y mirándolo fijamente, Hoy…

-Bien, contestó el Vampiro de Traje, -Pero Tenemos que movernos ya.

Y así se dividieron., el lugar más seguro para ellos era el complejo, estaba tan poderosamente encantado que ningún brujo podría atravesarlo, y las alcantarillas subterráneas eran ideales por si necesitaban evadir algún peligro.

Kol le insistió a Davina que se quedara fuera de la ciudad, y ella accedió ya que ahora no solo era ella sino que tenía que velar por alguien más. Caroline le pidió que cuidara de Lizzie mientras ella iba a luchar...

-No tienes que hacer esto- le dijo Niklaus. –Creí que recuperando a tu niña ya no querrías saber nada más de mi familia…. De mí.

-Si Claro- respondió sarcásticamente la rubia. –Y dejar a tu pobre o inocente niña a merced de una bruja Loca, Hope no tiene la culpa de tener una familia tan disfuncional.

-Necesito volver al complejo- dijo Freya. –Tengo mi arsenal de Pociones, y algunos artefactos.

-Y yo necesito liderar a los vampiros- dijo Marcel.

-Y yo tengo una idea muy buena- dijo Bill… y despojando al los dos magos de sus túnicas y varitas Bill y Henrik salieron vestidos como empleados del ministerio.

Bill Tomó ambas varitas, un poco de estabilidad no vendría mal, probó con cual era más afín, y le entregó la otra a Henrik el cual hizo varios intentos pero simplemente se sentía muy poco natural.

-¿Qué tal tu Harry?- dijo Bill.

Harry dudó unos segundos pero al fin tomó la varita, lanzó unos pocos hechizos básicos, y aunque si se sentía un poco extraño al canalizar su magia por la varita, no fue tan extraño a como Henrik lo había descrito.

. Y por supuesto, la manera más rápida de regresar iba a ser en Escoba.

Tomaron las escobas de los Magos, a los que Elijah manipulo, para que olvidaran que los habían visto.

-Yo llevaré a Freya y pondré camuflaje- dijo Bill y los remolcaré, Harry Henrik ustedes solo estabilicen la escoba

-Los demás impediremos que Los magos lleguen a Hope.- dijo Kol –Eso me gusta, crear caos.

A Harry le sudaban las manos de tan solo pensar volar en escoba. Pero una vez puso sus pies en posición y la escoba se elevó un poco, fue como si sus preocupaciones hubieran sido total mente infundadas, por otro lado Henrik se puso tan rígido que sintió como se apretaba fuertemente al palo.

-Mejor yo al frente- dijo Harry

Aquello fue una sensación que no supo explicar, por segundos olvidaba que el no dirigía e intentaba hacer algún movimiento, sentía que podrían ir incluso más rápido, pero Bill se movía seguro… aún así no tardaron mucho en llegar… El complejo era seguro, pero no sabía como llegarían los demás, por lo que Harry corrió a la cocina para tomar cuanta poción pudieran y comenzó a preparar más… Henrik se colocó frente al complejo para desviar la atención de cualquiera que quisiera entrar...

Bill vigilaba el perímetro, podría ser contraproducente que actuara en contra. Sin embargo las cosas se veían muy mal.

Mientras que Freya revisaba los grimorios Familiares para ver si encontraba algo contra este poder.

Odiaba tomar las cosas de su Tia Daliah, pero medidas desesperadas significaban tiempos desesperados.

Era una guerra total entre magos de varita, magos terrestres, The Hollow que lanzaba y destruía todo a su paso cono si se tratara de un Ciclón.

Magos atacándola, magos salvando a las personas de morir aplastadas, magos defendiendo dola, magos huyendo de la ciudad, vampiros peleando contra magos, vampiros salvando magos, lobos atacando, lobos defendiendo, humanos corriendo por todos lados…. Y the Hollow, imparable, matando a todos por igual, hundiendo la ciudad en caos y desesperación, animando los cadáveres, controlando a las bestias,

Y los magos de Varita que cada vez aparecían más y más.

Stefan fue el primero en aparecer por la casa. Un encantamiento petrificante lo había golpeado en el brazo y casi llegaba A SU corazón… Bill ayudó a revertirlo, pero casi inmediato Josh llegó con dos jóvenes vampiros, los cuales no dejaban de sangrar por los ojos…

No podían entrar al complejo pero Harry tenia pociones para ayudarlos...

Caroline fue la siguiente en llegar.

-Esto es malo- dijo. Aunque nunca lo dijera en voz alta, realmente pensaba en dejar esto y regresar a casa. Pero eso seria una solución solo temporal, si no detenían a the hollow aquí que iba a impedir que llegara hasta e internado, que iba a impedir que creciera en poder., pero tenia que cambiar de estrategia, y ver como Harry deliberadamente evadía ciertas hierbas para las pociones para los vampiros le dio una idea.

-¡Verbena!- gritó.

Bill y Harry fruncieron el ceño, pero los ojos de Freya se iluminaron por completo.

Hope era parte Lobo, parte bruja, y aunque no se notaran fisicamente, ella también era parte vampiro, la verbena tenía que tener algún efecto en ella.

Llamaron a todos al complejo…

-Nunca- gritó Klaus…. –No sabemos como podría afectarla, incluso podría matarla.-

La verdad era que no sabían, la verbena había sido vetada de la ciudad ya que al ser una ciudad regida por vampiros no era conveniente que algo así estuviera en ele mercado, su posesión estaba marcada con muerte. Y por eso mismo Hope nunca había sido expuesta a ella.

-¿Y que si la detiene?, ¿Qué ganamos con ello?

Entonces Freya entró a la habitación con el Libro más viejo que Harry hubiera visto jamás.

-¡Este es el grimorio de Daliah!- dijo la Bruja – Lo robé en el ultimo sueño que tuvimos hace 100 años, pero nunca quise usarlo ya que lo que tiene aquí es…… pero bueno, ella era bastante astuta y creo que encontré algo que puede servirnos Creo que sé como detener a the hollow, como podríamos salvar a la niña, pero esto requerirá un máximo sacrificio….

Todos miraron a Freya

-¿Qué clase de sacrificio?

Todos leyeron, esta era una posibilidad, una muy remota, pero lo era.

Y ahora tenían un plan, uno que implicaba enfrentarse a cientos de magos de varita y que no tenían la certeza de que funcionaría.

XXXXX….Harry Mikaelson …………Por y Para Siempre XXXXXXXXXXX

Harry no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, y mucho menos que lo hubieran dejado fuera, la ciudad ya había sido sitiada, pero por azares del destino, los túneles que conectaban el complejo Mikaelson hacia los alrededores habían quedado libres, lo que significa Veía desde el final de túnel junto a Lizzie y Davina como Nueva Orleáns era consumida lentamente, mientras que los demás hacían su parte.

El plan era simple, después de ordenar la retirada de todos los vampiros, Bill, Bonnie, y Henrik lanzarían un hechizo de lluvia de verbena sobre the Hollow, si lo que pensaban era cierto esta quedaría imposibilitada Caroline y Stefan la llevarían al circulo mágico que Freya había preparado para atrapar a the hollow y expulsarla del cuerpo de Hope, Dividirían su esencia en cuatro partes, una para cada uno de los originales y tendrían que vivir con ella para siempre. Como sus contenedores.

Al parecer eso les parecía poco si lograban salvar a Hope.

Hubo pequeño estruendo, y la lluvia comenzó a caer sobre la ciudad, el plan había comenzado.

Ahora solo tenía que esperar pero su estómago le decía que algo iba muy mal, se suponía que todo aquello llevaría a lo mucho unos minutos pero iba media hora y nada…

Sabía que algo no estaba bien y corrió de regreso a la casa a pesar de que Davina intentó Detenerlo las cosas eran peores de lo que pensaba.

Marcel que se suponía estaría conteniendo a los magos fuera de la casa, se encontraba dentro de circulo mágico, en donde Hope yacía inconciente y una enorme esfera de energía azul eléctrica breosa, luchaba por regresar al cuerpo de su prima.

Vincent estaba de Rodillas, tenía una herida en su costado la cual sangraba profusamente. Y con solo una mano en alto intentaba contener por más tiempo el hechizo…

¿Pero que hacia el mago aquí?, él no se suponía que tenía que lanzar el hechizo, ¿Dónde estaba su tía Freya?

Pero Ella estaba junto a Bill Weasley del otro lado del Salón con un enorme escudo de energía conteniendo a la veintena de magos de varita que disparaban con todo para derribarlos.

Bonnie y Stefan se encontraban inconcientes en donde un muy Mal herido Henrik luchaba para llegar a circulo mágico.

Caroline tenía una quemadura en la mitad de su cuerpo, estaba conciente pero su regeneración no iba tan rápido como esperaba, la verbena había caído sobre ella y la estaba afectando considerablemente.

-Harry- gritó Henrik. –No es suficiente, ellos cinco no son suficientes para contener a the Hollow, , tienes que llevarme dentro.

Harry ayudó a su tío y como pudo lo arrastró hacia el circulo, mientras lo hacía podía ver el rictus de Dolor que todos ellos tenia.

-Solo un poco más—gruñó Henrik….

Pero Harry se detuvo en seco, al ver sus manos, cubiertas de sangre, Su tío Henrik no estaba en condiciones, entrar al círculo podría matarlo.

-¿Que demonios haces Harry?... Hope necesita…..

Harry Miró a su tío.

-Eso lo sé. Y no puedes ser tú…

Harry soltó a Henrik, y saltó dentro del círculo mágico.

Vincent terminó de Recitar el encantamiento y la bola de energía se dividió en siete, una parte central que perdió todo su color, y seis partes iguales, Una navegó hacia Klaus, otra para Elijah, Kol, Rebekah, una más para Marcel, una parte, la parte Central se introdujo en Hope y la ultima, lentamente se dirigió a Harry y cuando Tocó su pecho Harry sintió como si su alma estallara en llamas, gritó intensamente antes de caer inconciente….

-Pero que Demonios- Grito Elijah al reaccionar y ver a Harry dentro del Circulo de magia, quiso levantarlo pero un fuerte dolor los atacó a ambos, Harry gritó e incluso comenzó a sangrar de la nariz.

Miró con Horror hacia donde Niklaus quería levantar a Hope pero la niña grito del inmenso dolor…

-¿Qué está ocurriendo?- y miró a Vincent.

-Un gran sacrificio- Aclaró el Brujo. La idea que tenían era buena, pero imposible de realizar si ustedes mismos no rompían sus almas, The hollow no puede ser destruido, pero puede ser dividido, sin embargo siempre buscará fusionarse y mientras más cerca el uno del otro mas fuerte es el impulso.

-¡Maldito!- gritó Kol. -¿Qué nos has hecho?.

-Solo salvar a La niña- dijo Vincent.- pero el precio que van a cargar es mucho mayor….

Kol quiso acercare a Rebekah, pero ambos sintieron el dolor incapacitante. Y aunque al principio no era muy intenso, el dolor cada vez parecía crecer más y más.

Y LA barrera de Freya y Bill caía.

-¡Tenemos que irnos Nik!- gritó Rebekah. Cuyos ojos habían comenzado a sangrar. Y perdía la conciencia poco a poco.

-No sin Freya- gritó Elijah.

Pero su Hermana los miró, y luego miró a Bill.

-Usted También,- dijo Al pelirrojo

Y con un hechizo Freya lanzó a Bill hacia atrás…

-¡Ahora!- gritó Freya mientras Derrumbaba el Complejo Mikaelson y ella leudaba del lado equivocado.

-Lo último que vieron fue como varios Trozos de Techo y disparos de energía le dieron de lleno.

-¡MALDICION!- Gritó NIK y con fuerza y Velocidad comenzó a quitar el escombro, pero era tarde, esta parte del techo también se estaba viniendo abajo, y un pedazo grande casi aplasta a Henrik..

-¡Tenemos que irlos YA!- gritó Kol

Niklaus apretó sus puños, y pulverizó un pedazo que casi aplasta A Hope, pero la niña al sentir su cercanía gritó de Dolor. Klaus se giró y tomó a Henrik, se sintió inútil al no poder tomar a Hope, Elijah corrió por Bonnie mientras que Rebekah levantó a Stefan.

Caroline que ya había recuperado los sentidos, tomó a Hope.

-Yo me encargo Nik, Confía en mí-

Klaus asintió y Caroline tomó a la niña

Y Marcel tomó a Vincent y Kol salió de inmediato.

Bill levantó a Harry, y desaparecieron justo cuando el complejo se vino abajo en su totalidad.

Ambos cayeron en una pequeña pendiente y giraron hasta el fondo.

Bill de inmediato se puso de pie, y sonrió, Nueva Orleáns no se veía en ninguna dirección estaban a salvo, pero ahora ¿Qué?, miró a Harry el cual comenzaba a reaccionar..

-¿Qué sucedió?-

XXXXXX Consecuencias….XXXXXXXX

Richard Todd realmente no sabía que poner en su reporte. Lo sucedido en Nueva Orleáns, simplemente había sido muy extraño, había caos y destrucción por todos lados, pero simplemente parecía venir de todos lados, el clima los atacaba, Lobos de sangre, brujos terrestres, vampiros, toda la ciudad parecía estar en contra de ellos, y Luego, con aquella lluvia de Verbena las cosas se pusieron mas raras, habían logrado detectar a la familia de vampiros que deseaban interrogar, pero ellos también fueron hostiles, ya que con ellos estaba la bruja que causaba todo este desastre, siguieron la energía oscura hasta un complejo y ahí lograron detenerla no sin antes que les aventara todo el edificio encima.

El caos terminó al instante y aunque no pudieron localizar a ningún miembro de la familia vampírica muchos arrestos se llevaron a Cabo… La verdad el caso de Nueva Orleáns fue debatido por mucho tiempo en la comunidad mágica internacional, Ya era suficiente el caos que las comunidades mágicas no reguladas le causaban a los magos organizados, no había día en que no hubiera incidente, y esto llevó al consejo mágico internacional de tomar la decisión, no más andar por la libre, ellos también eran magos y debían obedecer la leyes mágicas. No más exponer la magia, o habría consecuencias reales.

Por supuesto hubo personas que se quejaron, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

Y en cuanto a los seres sobrenaturales, bueno, las leyes se endurecieron mucho más. O se ponían del lado de la ley o serían perseguidos oficialmente.

Richard suspiró, su trabajo se había vuelto muy difícil.

Caroline y Bonnie llegaron al internado con dos nuevos chicos para el curso. Hope y Henry Marshall…. Caroline aún sentía su corazón estrujado al ver el rostro de Niklaus suplicándole que cuidara a su niña. Con a tecnología de ahora tal vez fuera mas sencillo estar en contacto pero Klaus no lo quería así. No cuando la tentación de ir a verla le causaría más daño, no cuando ellos eran buscados y que la reconocieran la pusiera en peligro. No iba a ser Fácil, pero como madre sabía que no había mejor opción, Por supuesto Tom, Jossie y Lizzie tenían terminantemente prohibido hablar sobre su verdadero origen.

Y hablando de Lizzie esta llegó corriendo a abrazar a su Hermana, a llenar de Besos a Rebel y a sentirse como una reina al ser el total centro de atención tanto de profesores y compañeros

-¿Y Stefan?- preguntó Tom al ver que su Doppelganger no regresaba con ellos.

Stefan había comprendido con todo esto que tanto en su vida pasada como en la nueva, todo lo que le ocurría parecía girar en torno a alguien más, necesitaban un nuevo comienzo y había decidido viajar al viejo continente para encontrarse a si mismo, Florencia le parecía un buen lugar para empezar. Además, había alguien que parecía tener el mismo problema que él, Se sorprendió cuando se encontró a Rebekah sentada en aquel Bar….Ambos habían salido a buscar lo mismo y habían llegado al mismo lugar tal vez este era una señal.

Una señal que Kol no podía ignorar. En Francia se topó con Flammel, experto alquimista, y ahora él estaba cambiando, Su Novia esperaba un niño del cual no sabían siquiera si era posible y alejarse de Norteamérica donde ya eran buscados por los magos de la región parecía la mejor opción. Buscaría a su amigo.

Amigos, Eso era lo que Elijah Mikaelson y Marcel Gerard nunca habían sido. Y esta unión en donde ambos sentían los devastadores efectos de la energía de the Hollow, era para nada amistoso.

-¿Quieres que?-- comentó Marcel incrédulo..

\--No quiero Recordar nada- dijo Elijah… -No sé si podré quedarme al margen de lo que suceda con mi familia, No después de lo de Freya, lo de Haley, después de resucitar a tanta gente y no poder hacer lo mismo con ellas…

Y Con nadie, el otro lado estaba completamente bloqueado cualquiera podía entrar, pero nadie podía salir. el Velo que unía ambos mundos había sido destruido por the Hollow, y nadie más podría volver, nadie más podría contactar a los espíritus, eso incluso había repercutido en la sociedad mágica tradicional donde todos habían sentido esa gran alteración en al magia y aunque no supieran que fue si sabían quien habría sido culpable, o al menos tenían que culpar a Alguien de todo esto, Esa maga Terrestre que había intentado destruir nueva Orleáns y quien sabe con que clase de magia oscura había alterado el otro lado y causado un caos total con los Fantasmas No había interrogatorio, no había legeramante o poción que pudiera sacarle algo. Este era un crimen del cual no sabían la total extensión… no podían borrarla, no podían darle en beso de dementor, no sin saber si había hecho algo más y la manera de corregirlo, pero Para un crimen así se necesitaba una prisión de ese Calibre y lastimosamente ellos no tenían una así, pero los magos Ingleses Si: Azkaban. Tal vez unos cuantos días en la prisión la harían hablar de inmediato.

Ja, Ellos no conocían a Freya Mikaelson….

Mikaelson, un nombre que debía dejar atrás. Harry sentía un terrible dolor en el alma, ya que siquiera había podido despedirse de su familia, de la noche a la mañana se había quedado sin ellos, pero tenia que ser fuerte, había hecho su decisión al saltar al círculo mágico y ahora pagaba las consecuencias.

No podía estar con su familia, Solo Henrik había quedado inmune al hechizo de separación, pero Henrik tenia que estar con Hope, ella lo necesitaba más que él, y los demás, siquiera podía contactarlos por ahora ya que debía mantener su identidad en secreto. Nadie debía saber que era un Mikaelson ya que tras lo sucedido en Nueva Orleáns sus enemigos se habían multiplicado e incluso los magos de varita los buscaban pero ¿Dónde esconderse?, donde sin su familia y la respuesta era más sencilla de lo que pensaba. Esconderse a simple vista.

Esconderse tras la figura que había jurado dejar atrás, obviamente no regresaría con los Durleys, eso era agua pasada, pero Bill Le había prometido a su Tío Nik que lo escondería, , Después de Todo Harry Mikaelson tenía el disfraz perfecto, Solo necesitaba unas gafas de montura redonda. Y Harry Potter el niño que vivió llegaba al mundo mágico ingles.

Eso si, Iba a arreglar esto, porque su Familia es Por y Para Siempre.

.


	20. parte 20

Harry Potter, The Originals, The vampire Diaries son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.

Gracias por leer este Fanfic.

Linajes por LarsBlack

Cosas a tomar en cuenta fic esta ambientado en tiempos más actuales, Lugares, situaciones, Lore, personas y personalidades pueden cambiar para adaptarse a la historia.

Aquí hay un pequeño Cambio…El horrocrux por la muerte de La señora Smith no fue la copa, sino el guardapelo

Parte 20

XXXXX Tom Sorvolo Riddle….. tras conseguir la copa y el guardapelo…..XXXXX

Tom se encontraba en el pequeño cuarto que había rentado, sostenía el guardapelo de su madre por la cadena y lo veía fijamente, un pedazo de su alma estaba ahí, asesinar a la Vieja Smith, la última heredera Conocida de otra casa Fundadora había sido catartico, algo así como cerrar una vieja herida. Los fundadores habían desterrado a Salazar de Hogwarts, lo habían despojado de lo que le pertenecía y de cierta manera era irónico que de todos ellos Solo la Sangre de Slytherin sobrevivía, en pocas horas seguramente encontrarían el cuerpo sin vida de LA señora Smith y aunque se había encargado de cubrir su rastro tanto el la casa como en su trabajo, acababa de encontrar dos objetos de suma importancia, uno que anhelaba y otra que le recordaba quien era realmente, él no era un simple empleado, él era el heredero de Slytherin, y el más grande y poderoso mago que este mundo vería, esta era una señal, era momento De Asender y para ello necesitaba más poder, poder que nadie en este mundo hubiera visto nunca, magia olvidada, magia Rechazada, Los magos de varita tenían la mente demasiado cerrada y esa sería su perdición.

Y Vaya que lo fue, Por años no hubo mago que se le resistiera, mago que no cayera ante él, y su nombre, Su verdadero Nombre, aquel que había elegido para si, cada vez resonaba más, El ministerio por fin le había tomado la atensión necesaria como para mandar a uno de sus mejores Aurores Cyllian Crosby y con su muerte creó El Horrorcrux de la copa y sin embargo no significó nada. Entonces ¿Por qué seguía sintiendo que no era suficiente?, ¿Por qué no podía sentirse el mago mas poderoso?. Y LA respuesta llegó a su mente, Dumbledore, mientras temiera enfrentarse a él, mientras tuviera miedo a la muerte no podría avanzar….Tenía que darse prisa, necesitaba de Seis hororcruxes para que el hechizo fuera perfecto, pero si el iba a ser perfecto, tambien tenía que serlo los objetos que contuvieran su alma.

Tenia El diario, El anillo, el guardapelo de Slytherin, La copa de Hufflepuff, Tenía una pista de donde encontrar la Diadema, y aunque sabía exactamente donde estaba la espada, esa sería la más complicada de conseguir. Cuando terminara se anclaría permanente mente a la Tierra y nadie jamás Podría destruirlo, no volvería jamás al otro lado y no habría mago más poderoso que él…

XXXXXX Harry Potter ….XXXXXXXX

Cuando Harry por fin vislumbró la casa de Bill, de no ser que estaba estremadamente trizte hubiera apreciado todo el encanto y magia que había en el lugar,

Estaba parado en ella camino esperando que Bill regresara ya que le había pedido que aguardara mientras hablabla con sus padres.

Harry comprendia todo esto, pero eso no lo hacía más fácil, regresar a Inglaterra había sido doloroso, no tenía más que malos recuerdos de este lugar. Pero tenía que ser fuerte.

Bill le había dicho que irían con Dumbledore, que si alguien sabría que hacer sería él, después de todo el mago ya sabía sobre la realidad de Harry, Bill le había enviado un mensaje encantado, y este solo le había respondido que llevara a Harry a su Hogar.

Y aquí estaban, Bill, sus padres y Dumbledore hablando sobre su destino y Futuro mientras que el solo aguardaba parado y esperando. Odiaba esto, odiaba no ser el que decidiera, pero estaba cansado, Su tio Nik había confiado en Bill, y él iba a hacerlo tambien.

Pero mientras los adultos Charlaban dentro sintió como alguien lo observaba desde lo lejos, no había malas intensiones, solo mucho chuchicheo y era algo incómodo.

-¡NO MUERDO SABEN!- gritó mientras se giraba en seco y señalaba hacia donde los intrusos lo observaban.

El seto se movió un poco y cuatro chicos, unos gemelos, un niño como de su misma edad y una niña se pusieron de pie.

Harry Sonrio al verlos, no había duda que los cuatro eran los hermanos de Bill, todos eran pelirrojos y llenos de pecas.

-Eso lo sabemos- dijo uno de los Gemelos. –Solo estabamos discutiendo nuestras opciones para presentarnos.

-¿Y no era suficiente un simple hola?- dijo Harry.

Los Gemelos soltaron a carcajadas.

-Como sea- dijo el otro Gemelo. –Soy George y Este gemelo no tan guapo es Fred.

-No, ¡espera!- dijo el otro gemelo. –Esa era mi linea, yo tenia que decir que Soy George y tu eras el gemelo no tan guapo.

-¿Enserio?-

-Ash ya basta- dijo la niña, -Ese par de tontos son ¡FRED!- Y señaló al gemelo de la izquierda. Y luego al de la derecha -¡Y GEORGE!. Y el es Ron y yo soy Ginny

-Yo me puedo presentar solo- gruño Ron.

Harry sonrió.

-Yo soy Harry Mik……..Harry Potter- corrigió al último Segundo. Y mientras que Ron y Ginny abrieron los ojos como platos, Fred hizo una seña de victoria.

-¡Ya ven!, Se los dije, Les dije que era Harry Potter!...

-¿Y que haces en nuestra casa?- preguntó Ginny.

-No lo sé, Dumbledore le pidió a Bill que nos reunieramos aquí…

Los cuatro niños abrieron la boca de la impresión.

-¿Estas diciendo que Dumbledore esta en nuestra casa?-- dijo Ron

-Supongo- dijo Harry. –No lo vi llegar pero Bill dijo que….

Harry no terminó de hablar ya que los tres hermanos corrieron hacia una de las ventanas, solo Ginny se quedó con él.

-¿Qué, que sucede?- dijo Harry sin entender.

-¿Cómo que que?- dijo Ginny -¡Dumbledore está en nuestra casa!..

Harry no entendía el alboroto por lo que sabía Dumbledoere solo era el director de una escuela magica, la escuela donde Se ocultaria…cuando Bill le dijo que se reunirian con él creyó que era para arreglar los tramites o algo así.

-Si ¿Y? creí que era el Director de Hogwarts….

-Por supuesto que es el director- contestó Ginny. –Pero también es un uno de los magos más poderosos que hay….y que este en nuestra casa……

Harry y Ginny alcanzaron a los gemelos y a Ron los cuales hacian todo lo posible por mirar por la ventana y tratar de ver lo que los adultos hacían.

-No veo nada- Dijo George.

-No están en la Sala- dijo Fred.

-¿Dónde están?- dijo Ron…

-¡NIÑOS!- Se escuchó un potente grito. -¡Que estan haciendo! ¡AHHH,Espiando a los mayores!.

Todos se giraron en seco y Harry no lo creyó posible pero los chicos Weasley se volvieron aún más pálidos.

-Fue Mi culpa Señora- dijo Harry poniéndose al frente. –Quería saber que ocurría y ellos solo me ayudaron….

El rostro de la señora Weasley se enterneció por un momento pero luego volvió a su faceta de madre en modo regañador…

-Harry, cielo es muy lindo de tu parte que quieras hecharte la culpa, pero conozco a mis hijos….

-Eso no es cierto- dijo Fred– Siquiera nos distinguez…. ¿A ver, quien soy yo?...-

-El que esta castigado una semana.- Contestó la señora Weasley tranquilamente

Harry no refutó nada ya que estaba seguro de que la señora Weasley no dudaría en castigarlo a él tambien, y el solo pensamiento hizo que los ojos se le humedecieran, ella era una madre que cuidaba de su familia y aunque fuera un regaño eso era algo que ya no tendría de la suya…

Harry hizo lo posible para que nadie notara y dio Gracias cuando Bill llegó un segundo Después, junto al que supuso era su padre, El Señor Weasley.

-¡AH, aquí estan muchachos!, ¡Vamos a dentro hay mucho que Celebrar!..

-¿Y Dumbledore?-- preguntó Harry.

-Tiene muchos pendientes- dijo Bill, -Pero ya arreglamos todo, Ya podrás asistir a Hogwarts al empezar el curso…

-Y mientras tanto podras quedarte con nosotros- dijo El Señor Weasley. –Dumbledore nos contó tu situación, que a pesar de que vivias en los estados Unidos con tios quisiste venir a Hogwarts, Bill nos ha dicho que ellos realmente no pueden venir a Inglaterra para preparar todo lo necesario y que pidieron su ayuda, aunque debo decir que no me sorprende de mi hijo que haya aceptado, es una responsabilidad muy grande y me alegra que haya pensado en nosotros y no veo porque no puedas quedarte hasta que comience el curso.

Harry abrió los ojos como platos y miró a Bill sin entender absolutamente nada.

LA señora Weasley le dio un ligero abrazo. –Anda, vamos a acomodarte junto a Ron.

Harry se sintió un poco culpable, los Weasleys habían aceptado encargarse de él sin saber siquiera todo lo que traia consigo, él era un Mikaelson, buscado por las autoridades Estadounidenses, buscado por todos los enemigos de su Familia, era una carga muy Dura y estaba seguro que los Weasleys no hubieran aceptado poner a sus propios hijos en riesgo…. Debía a toda costa ser Harry Potter.

XxXXX Henry Marshall XXXX

Henrik estaba acostado sobre el tejado de la Academia, había sido una semana muy difícil, Hope no dejó de llorar los primeros dos días, no podía culparla, su familia se había destruido de la peor manera, Haley había muerto y siquiera habían podido despedirse, Su hermano Elijah había podido recuperar su cuerpo y darle un funeral apropiado, pero las cenizas permanecerían con los Lobos Creasent, y ellos tenían que pasar lo más bajo del radar de las autoridades y al menos por el momento no podian ir a New Orleáns.

Pero peor había sido el destino de su tia Freya, que de ella siquiera pudieron encontrar su cuerpo y eso había sido lo último que supo, tenían que cortar toda comunicación, y en ese momento pasaron a convertirse en los Hermanos Marshall. Hope conservó su nombre ya que, no era tan extraño y ubicable, en cambio No había muchos Henriks en la actualidad, por lo que se decidió por su versión más moderna, Henry. Y aunque la escuela estaba bien para Hope ya que tenía amigos y gente que a amaba, el dudaba mucho que esto fuera para él. Sin embargo hubo algo que lo hizo recapacitar el quedarse. Y era que no estaría tan solo… en la escuela había otros dos Lobos Como el, un chico de 16 años, y el profesor Lupin, ellos no eran lobos de sangre, ellos eran Lycans, Magos y Lobo…. Y aunque ellos fueran de la vertiente de la magia con Varita había algo en el hecho de ser parte de un grupo que era muy atrayente. Talvez había perdido a su familia, pero la posibilidad de tener una manada lo convenció de quedarse.

XXXX Tom Avery XXXXX

Tom se encontraba listo para iniciar el siguiente ciclo escolar, después del ataque al colegio y mientras remodelaban las instalaciones había pasado lo que quedaba de las vacaciones en casa con su madre y su abuela, y aunque pasaba casi todo el tiempo con las mellizas y con Hope y Henrik los ultimos tres días había decido pasarlos al cien con su madre y Abuela, ya que tras la nuevas medidas de seguridad la escuela entraría en modo de internado cerrado, solo en las vacaciones o días especiales los padres podrían ingresar al colegio. Así que tras entrar, no sería hasta como mediados de noviembre que las podría volver a ver en persona.

Así que aprovechando al máximo su tiempo con ellas pasaban casi todo el día paseando. Y su ultima parada había sido en la librería para que pudiera surtirse de las nuevas entregas de sus sagas favoritas.

Sin embargo cuando salieron se escuchó el rechinar de unas llantas y luego un fuerte golpe.

En la esquina una camioneta se había pasado un alto y había golpeado a un auto muy fuerte el auto había perdido el control y se había estrellado contra un poste. La camioneta huyó del lugar, pero los pasajeros del auto a pesar de no tener heridas visibles si se veían en Shock.

Tom Corrió para ayudar.

-No se muevan- Gritó Beth a los pasajeros. .-Soy paramedíco puedo evaluarlos.

-No Tengo nada- Grito el Hombre al volante y Tom alzó una ceja ya que su acento inglés era muy marcado.

El hombre que bajó era un hombre obeso y con un bigote muy abundante, tenía el cabello negro entre cano.

Y aunque Beth regaño al hombre por moverse, este la ignoró maratónicamente y corrió del lado del copiloto, en donde una mujer alta, rubia y un poco huesuda de la cara, solo quería soltarse del cinturón de seguridad ya que estaba atorada y no dejaba de pronunciar el nombre de su hijo….

Tom abrió la puerta trasera y ahí, sin ninguna herida pero en completo Shock se encontraba un chico rubio y regordete.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó Tom y el chico solo volteó, miró a Tom directo a los ojos y dijo.

-Lo siento Harry- y perdió el conocimiento.

XXXXx Neville Longbottom XXX

Neville estaba tan nervioso al subir al Expreso de Hogwarts que al tan solo dar el primer paso dentro tropezó tirando su caja donde Su mascota Trevor viajaba. Varios chicos de primer año y otros de grados mayores se rieron y ninguno fue para ayudarlo y el sapo se perdió entre la enorme cantidad de pies, Neville se puso de pie lentamente, se tranquilizo un poco, Trevor era listo y no se bajaría del tren, sin embargo ver a tantas personas le generó ansiedad, miró la pulsera que su abuela había encantado, una reserva mágica y le había dicho que solo la usara en casos de emergencia. Jaló su baúl hasta su lugar y lo acomodó miró por la ventana a su abuela. Y al hacerlo puso su mano sobre el vidrio del vagón, Sintió un pequeño escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, La locomotora estaba a reventar de magia, pero solo podía tomar un poco no quería tanto poder por su cuerpo ya que así no podría controlarlo y podrían darse cuenta de su secreto, El Director Dumbledore se lo había dicho el día que había aceptado ir a Hogwarts, nadie sabría su secreto, pero era responsabilidad suya mantenerlo así… Todo seria el doble de difícil para él, ya que primero tenia que aprender sobre su poder y luego aprender a controlar magia que no era naturalmente suya, las dos cosas lo aterraban, y lo que menos necesitaba era llamar la atención, pero ahora era el chico que tropezó en su primer día, y que había perdido a su mascota.

Y Luego el chico al que el sombrero Seleccionador había tardado una eternidad en asignar a Gryffindor aunque le había rogado Hufflepuff y peor aún el era el chico que había salido corriendo con el sombrero todavía en la cabeza….

-¿Qué más podia salir mal?...


	21. parte 21

Harry Potter, The Originals, The Vampire Diaries son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.

Gracias por Leer ese fic.

Linajes por LarsBlack

Cosas a tomar en cuenta.

Este fic es atemporal, narrado desde distintos puntos de vista y desde distintas fechas, Lugares, personas, personalidades pueden ser modificadas para que se adapten a la historia….

Helga, Rowena, Godrick y Salazar estaban entre los 25-30 años cuando fundaron Hogwarts y duraron al menos 30 como profesores antes de empezar los problemas con Salazar y su futura Expulsión

Xxxxxxxx después de Fundar Hogwarts XXXXXX.

Rowena se encontraba estudiando en sus aposentos, había un hechizo en particular que le estaba causando dolor de cabeza, no había podido descifrarlo todavía y los antiguos escritos databan de casi mil años y si lograba descifrarlo seria un tremendo avance en el estudio de la magia, después de todo eso era lo que se esperaba de ella. La mas prometedora erudita de la era.

Rowena volvió a intentar pero fue en vano.

-¡AGGGGHHH!- gruñó haciendo bolita el pergamino y arrojándolo al piso. Suspiró un poco y se tranquilizó, iba a comenzar de nuevo, sin embargo antes de hacerlo le dio un pequeño vistazo a su diadema encantada.

-¡No!- dijo en Voz alta. –Puedes hacerlo sin ella, No la necesitas tienes suficiente capacidad.

Pero la Diadema brillaba de tal manera que parecía se burlaba de ella. Amaba y Odiaba esa Diadema por igual. Era el legado de su familia, un artefacto Mágico que los rumores apuntaban otorgaba gran sabiduría, Todos los magos lo creían ya que la familia Ravenclaw era considerada de la mas erudita de todos los tiempos, incluso había quien creía que decían que descendían del mismísimo Merlín, eso no se había comprobado todavía pero la familia no escatimaba recursos para comprobarlo algún día. y que La diadema en sí había sido una creación de Merlín y esta que poseía todo el conocimiento acumulado de sus portadores. Rowena rió para si misma. "¡Dejad que los crédulos crean lo que quieran!" era lo que el decía su padre todo el tiempo. La verdad era que la diadema si poseía un encantamiento pero no era todo el conocimiento de sus usuarios anteriores, La Diadema en realidad te mostraba tu propio conocimiento, todo aquello que alguna vez hubieras aprendido. Era como un potenciador de la memoria. Cualquier cosa, cualquier línea o párrafo que alguna vez hubieras visto, leído o escuchado regresaba a ti. En pocas palabras la Diadema te hacía tan listo como tu fueras posible Y por supuesto que en la familia todos, desde muy pequeños, eran llenados de conocimientos, de experiencias, de cualquier cosas que pudiera ser útil.

La amaba ya que sacaba la mejor versión de ella, pero también la odiaba ya que cada vez que a usaba todo venia a ella, lo bueno, pero también lo malo, y había muchas cosas malas que simplemente quería pero no podía olvidar.

Así que prefería usarla lo menos posible…

Pero entonces todo su ajetreo mental se enfocó en una sola cosa, una lechuza aterrizó en el marco de su ventana, La reconocía, era Figit la lechuza de su hermana Rowan, Rowena estalló en alegría. Hacia años que no veía a su hermana, su padre la había mandado a una expedición a las nuevas tierras de occidente y si Figit estaba aquí significaba que su hermana estaba de regreso y así era.

Rowena se quedó boquiabierta al verla. Ella tenía un embarazo de unos cinco meses

-¿Qué sucedió?... preguntó Rowena….

-No eres tan lista si necesitas preguntar- dijo Rowan… -Es obvio que estoy esperando un bebé…

\- Pero ¿Cómo?...¿De quien?...padre….

-Padre ya lo sabe - dijo Rowan. –Está molesto.

-No lo entiendo- Dijo Rowena…. -¿Cómo?... ¿Quién es el padre?.

-No lo sé- dijo Rowan. –Estábamos en las tierras de occidente…. Acabábamos de marcharnos de un pequeño asentamiento muggle y lo siguiente que supe fue ya veníamos de regreso a casa, fue muy confuso perdí casi un mes. No le conté a Padre lo sucedido ya que seguro no me dejaría volver a salir de Expedición, pero obvio sucedió algo ya que bueno…. Mira.

Y Rowan señaló su estómago,

-padre quería ocultarlo, pero yo quiero saber ¿Qué ocurrió?, por eso vine aquí, necesito usar la Diadema….

Rowena frunció el ceño. Acceder tan violentamente a un recuerdo borrado o suprimido podría ser muy peligroso, además en su estado….

-Bueno, si ese es tu deseo pero no puede ser mientras lleves a tu criatura, no sé que cosas podrían pasar, así que….

-Bien- dijo Rowan. –Pero me quedaré aquí, no Quero volver a casa con padre y madre y sus ojos juzgadores, no quiero que mi criatura sienta sus malos pensamientos, quiero que solo sienta el amor y cariño que tengo para darle…

-¿Quién es ella?- dijo Rowena Señalando a la otra chica que venia con ella.

-Ella es Meredith,- contestó Rowena. –Fue mi dama de compañía todo este tiempo, y ella también está en cinta.

-¿Igual que tu?- preguntó Rowena un poco exaltada. Ya que esto era malo, ambas en cinta y al mismo tiempo….parecía algo hecho casi a propósito.

-No exactamente- contestó Meredith, yo si tengo algunos recuerdos… Un gran árbol Blanco y estoy casi segura que conocimos a una familia, no eran magos de varita, eran magos Terrestres. No sé porque puedo recordar esas cosas.

Rowena miró a ambas chicas. Siempre había sabido que Rowan era un poco caprichoza, desde niña siempre había conseguido lo que deseaba, pero de querer tener a un dragón de mascota a querer ser madre tan joven había un trecho muy grande. Sin embargo ya no había vuelta atrás, su hermana menor iba a tener un bebé dentro de pocos meses. Una parte de ella quería alojarla en el castillo, pero con tanto trabajo por delante ya que decenas de magos y brujas de todo el país deseaban asistir dudaba que tuviera los cuidados necesarios. Dio gracias que un pequeño pueblo mágico se estaba estableciendo en los alrededores. Ahí Rowan y Meredith podrían hacerse compañía mientras daban a Luz y ella podría estar al pendiente de todo ello.

Sin embargo cuando por fin sucedió. Rowan tras un alumbramiento muy complicado dio a luz a un bello niño al que nombró Kaleb Ravenclaw. Kaleb Tenía el cabello Castaño oscuro, pero tenía los ojos Grices Característicos en todos los descendientes Ravenclaw.

Tres Días después Meredith dio a luz a su hijo, al que llamó Eddy.

Rowena no podía dejar pasar las cosas que eran muy evidentes, Eddy y Kaleb eran muy parecidos, Ambos de tez clara ambos con el cabello castaño oscuro, incluso del mismo tipo, y aunque Kaleb tenia los ojos Grices y Eddy castaños los dos tenían la misma forma, incluso tenían la misma nariz.

Y como Los niños ya habían nacido era momento de saber la verdad de lo que había sucedido.

Rowan no quería perder más tiempo. Quería saber la verdad ya, así que aspirando profundo y cerrando sus ojos se colocó la Diadema de Ravenclaw. Recordaba a la perfección el asentamiento Muggle y de ahí habían viajado al este y luego al norte habían oído hablar de una extraña maldición sanguínea, una parecida a los lycans, pero en esta los hombres lobo podían controlar sus transformaciones…. Querían investigar, querían verlos y eso las había llevado a……

XXXXX nueve meses antes XXXXXX

Rowan jamás había sentido algo así, Conocía a muchos chicos magos, pero ninguno había hecho que su sangre hirviera de esa manera. Su nombre era Kol Mikaelson y no era un mago tradicional, era un mago Terrestre, y dominaba su magia como ningún otro. Y eso le encantaba, tenía un lado salvaje que hacía que al tan solo sonreír hacía que ella quisiera sonreír, y cuando ambos coincidieron en que se gustaban no pudo ser más feliz. Fue un mes de maravillas, ella le mostraba un nuevo mundo a el, y él a ella. Un mundo el cual no entendía porque otros magos de varita negaban, una conexión con la magia única.

Y todo parecía estar bien, o al menos eso creyó, porque una noche cuando se había escabuído para ver a Kol en las afueras del Pueblo vio algo que cambiaría todo.

Era la madre de Kol, ella tenía a Meredith bajo una especie de encantamiento, le susurraba al oído sus deseos….. sus instrucciones las cuales eran.. Subidas de Tono….la manera para que sus hijos varones cayeran a sus encantos, tenia que seducirlos tenía que quedar encinta de cualquiera de ellos…

-¿Qué demonios?- Gritó Rowan. Al ver esto –Nos vamos de aquí ahora-

-Me temo que no puedo dejar que eso suceda- contestó la madre de Kol. –Al menos no así como así, no puedo permitir que mis hijos sufran y sobre ellos hay una maldición…. Sus primogénitos… ellos no pueden vivir en el tormento de perderlos, pero si ellos no lo saben, si ellos no se enteran…. Ustedes están de paso, se irán lejos y no regresarán, ellos no tienen que saberlo y ustedes tampoco.

Rowan no entendía nada de nada y sacó su varita.

-Usted está Loca-

-Tal vez- contestó Esther. Y con un movimiento de su mano Rowan perdió el conocimiento.

Y lo siguiente fue incluso más difuso, era como si esos recuerdos fueran de ella pero a la vez fueran de alguien más. Sedujo a Kol hasta que finalmente sucedió, estuvieron juntos muchas veces, el le proclamaba su amor y ella el suyo, ellos se irían juntos, viajarían por el mundo, pero realmente nunca iba a ser así, Meredith cayó en cinta primero, Alguno de los hermanos Mayores nunca supo cual…..y cuando ella también lo hizo supo que esto había acabado…. Ella realmente amaba a Kol, realmente quería conocer el mundo a su lado, mostrarle todo lo que ella sabía y aprender de él y tal vez un día traer al mundo un niño con lo mejor de ambos mundos… pero eso no iba a ser, no cuando Esther no lo quería así, ella las quería muy lejos y las quería fuera de la vida de sus hijos…

Rowan se quitó la diadema y varias lágrimas escurrían en su rostro. Le había prometido a Kol que ambos se irían juntos y no había sido así. Pero eso iba a cambiar, apenas Kaleb diera sus primeros pasos regresarían y esa vieja bruja iba a pagar por lo que les había echo. A Ella y a Meredith, la cual miraba a su Bebé y en su mirada había amor para su hijo a pesar de todo lo ocurrido. Durante meses había cargado al hijo de un hombre que siquiera recordaba Meredith dio un paso atrás, ella no quería recordar quien era el padre, ella había sido forzada a aquello, pero no lo recordaba, ¿Por qué iba a querer recordar eso?, Pero Eddy era Real, Eddy la miraba con aquellos grandes ojos castaños y le sonreía. Eddy era suyo y era lo único que importaba.

-Yo no necesito Recordar- dijo- Lo que Necesito está frente a mi y es lo único que deseo.

Rowena estaba preocupada, ¿Cómo iban a hacer dos chicas jóvenes solas con dos niños.?.

Pero al parecer todos sus temores fueron infundados.

Y un año pasó volando, Rowan y Meredith se apoyaron mutuamente, después de todo los niños eran Familia, eran primos. Así que se establecieron en Hogsmeade, el pueblo que se había asentado a las faldas del Colegio, y A pesar de que su padre le había pedido a Rowan que regresara a Casa para que criara a Kaleb como se debía, ella era muy feliz con su nueva vida. Tenían una casita a las afueras del pueblo y Ella cultivaba toda clase de plantas, realmente había aprendido muchas cosas con Kol y muchos habían quedado sorprendidos por las recetas de pócimas y brebajes por lo que la Botica del pueblo no dudó en contratarla. Meredith era excelente cocinera por lo que también encontró trabajo rápidamente. Y nada les hacía falta, Pero su casa tenía un secreto grande ya que en el sótano habían construido un túnel que conectaba directo con el castillo para que les fuera más fácil llegar y que Rowena pudiera visitarlos cuado quisiera y no tuvieran problemas con los demás profesores por sus constantes salidas al pueblo.

Todo parecía estar bien, Todo parecía un sueño, Rowan estaba lista para regresar a los pueblos del occidente y darle a Kol una gran noticia. Sin embargo el mal se cernía sobre ellos y la Maldición que caía sobre los Primogénitos Mikaelson estaba a punto de ser Cobrada.

Daliah lo había sentido, uno tras otro, dos Primogénitos habían nacido, dos fuentes para su poder habían aparecido. No estaban muy lejos, pero justo ahora estaba en medio de algo muy importante, algo que le garantizaría un poder que anelaba conseguir. Pero cuando terminara con esto esos niños iban a ser suyos…

Y ese día había llegado.

Rowena se encontraba dando la última clase de la tarde cuando sintió que algo estaba muy mal, una opresión en el pecho. Y de inmediato corió a su oficina, en ella tenía una pequeña alarma, un seguro que había dado a Rowan por si alguna vez necesitaba algo importante, y la alarma brillaba intensamente, salió del Castillo rumbo a la entrada secreta.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó Helga cuando la vió pasar a toda Velocidad hacia los jardines.

-Helga, por favor, busca a Godrick y a Salazar, alcáncenme en casa de mi hermana….

-Pero…..

-Por favor…

Helga asintió y se movió a toda velocidad

Rowena hizo lo mismo, llegó al pasillo que conectaba la casa con la escuela y cuando lo atravesó escuchó un grito.. Llegó con la varita en alto solo para toparse con una escena tétrica…

Una mujer, una que no conocía se encontraba estrangulando mágicamente a Meredith mientras que intentaba arrebatarle un bulto en sus brazos..

Rowena de inmediato atacó tomando por sorpresa a la bruja. La cual rompió su hechizo de ataque. Y se giró contra Rowena..

Esta la atacó con tal poder, que el escudo que había alzado se rompió haciendo que retrocediera un poco.

Sin embargo ella era una excelente duelista, y recupero equilibrio justo a tiempo para lanzarle un golpe. Sin embargo la bruja jaló parte de la casa para bloquear el hechizo. Astillas volaron por todos lados. La bruja contra atacó pero detuvo su golpe cuando Salazar, Godrick y Helga aparecieron…

Ella bufó y convirtiéndose en una nube negra salió de lugar.

Rowena corrió hacia Meredith

La Chica tenía un montón de heridas y sangraba por todos lados, sin embargo lo peor era su brazo derecho, el cual ya llevaba varios cm de putrefacción, pero ahí, sin un rasguño evidente Eddy estaba a salvo.

-¿Qué sucedió?- Preguntó Rowena. -¿Dónde está Rowan? ¿Dónde está Kaleb?...

-Ellos están en el pueblo….. fueron a buscar….

pero la chica estaba en completo estado de Shock y ya no podía en si… ella cayó inconsciente

-¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?- dijo Helga mientras ayudaba a Meredith y tomaba al pequeño Eddy que en ese instante no dejaba de llorar…

Helga sacó una pequeña Flor de uno de sus bolsillos y exprimiéndola un poco varias gotas cayeron en el labio del Bebé, el cual fue quedándose lentamente dormido…

-No lo entiendo- dijo Rowena….

Pero Salazar ya había fruncido el ceño mientras revisaba la herida de Meredith

-Magia Oscura- dijo mientras lanzaba un encantamiento para contrarrestarla. Y luego miró a Godrick. El cual entendió a la perfección. La magia oscura solía dejar una esencia particular unica. Y estas heridas apestaban a ella.

Helga y Rowena alzaron la ceja.

-¿Qué está pasando Aquí? ¿Quién era esa mujer?- dijo Rowena.

-Alguien muy malo- contestó Godrick. –Tenemos que cerrar el castillo, subir todas las defensas, pero los estudiantes no deben alarmarse.

-¿Qué nos están ocultando?- dijo preguntó Helga cuya mirada ya había entrado en pos de Guerra.

Godrick y Salazar explicaron lo que había sucedido años atrás y el principal motivo por el cual habían decidido fundar Hogwarts.

-¡Y no pensaban decirnos que nos atacarían!—gritó Rowena…

-No era algo que pudiéramos prevenir- dijo Salazar. –Siquiera sabíamos si veríamos algún mago oscuro nuevamente, Nosotros solo queríamos que lo magos fueran instruidos, que tuvieran la mejor educación y pudieran lidiar con esto. Ella solo nos reafirmó la idea de hacer mejores a las siguientes generaciones de magos y brujas.

-Pero quien es, ¿Qué quería con Meredith y su bebé?..- preguntó Helga.

Rowena frunció el ceño. Y por un segundo las palabras de Rowan atravezaron su mente, sobre como se suponía que los niños estaban malditos Y trató de recordar todo lo que Rowan le había dicho sobre la madre de Kol y el porque quería que se marcharan apenas quedaran con niño. Ella sabía que los primogénitos de sus hijos estarían malditos de alguna forma, y no quería que ellos supieran, quería alejar a Rowan y a Meredith para que no supieran que ellas cargaban con su primogénito…..no quería hacerlos sufrir….

-Oh por Merlín…. – dijo llevándose las manos a la boca. –Aquelarre de sangre….

Salazar, Helga y Godrick miraron a Rowena en completo estado de Horror. Aquellas palabras eran un Gigantesco Tabú en el mundo mágico.

-Eso no- dijo Helga..

Pero Godrick y Salazar lo supieron al instante, la vez que habían enfrentado a la Bruja Terrestre esta drenaba a una niña para canalizar su tremendo poder, entre los magos terrestres eso era una práctica normal pero no a ese nivel, no sin estar unidos mágicamente en un pacto de sangre.

Y ese era el tabu, nadie debía ser capaz de drenar a otro mago, robar su esencia, robar su magia, robar su vida, ya que eso era el Aquelarre de Sangre un pacto para Servir de alimento para otro mago.

-Sus palabras helaron el corazón de Rowena….Si esto era cierto no habría lugar donde esconder a los niños… ella los encontraría donde fuera y ahora ¡Rowan estaba sola! Y desprotegida, si esta bruja llegaba a encontrarlos primero……

Rowena negó, no quería ni imaginar, ¡Tenia que encontrar a su hermana Ya!

Nadie en su sano juicio haría un pacto así., condenarse a si mismos….condenar a tu linaje.

La madre de Kol debía saberlo, el aquelarre de Sangre estaba pactado sobre los primogénitos de todo su linaje… por eso quería que Rowan y Meredith quedarán encinta y se marcharan lejos, sabía que esos niños estaban marcados. Y alguien vendría por ellos.

Pero si eso era cierto solo había una manera de acabar con esto y salvar a los niños….

-No me importa- gritó Rowena, -Tengo que irme ya, sea quien sea va tras mi sobrino…

-Nosotros también Vamos- Gritaron Godrick y Salazar al unísono.

Rowena miro a Helga.

-Por favor, regresa al castillo, alguien tiene que cuidar a los alumnos. Si esto sale mal….

Helga asintió.

-Voy a llevar a Meredith y al niño a al enfermería, Voy a cerrar el castillo….-Pero si no escucho de ustedes en una hora… Iremos con todo…, Si se supone que para esto es la escuela.

-Bien- dijo Rowena….

Y Helga haciendo levitar a Meredith regresó al castillo por el pasillo secreto del cual tres fundadores acaban de enterarse.

Rowena, Salazar y Godrick de inmediato se lanzaron a Hogsmeade para tratar de encontrar a Rowan lo más rápido posible

Rowan se había desviado un poco de su trayecto porque a esta hora del día el lago ofrecía una vista sin igual. Y ahí estaba ella, Feliz junto a su pequeño mirando un lugar hermoso, en unos días iniciaría su viaje de regreso, llevaría a Kaleb con su padre y un nuevo episodio en sus vidas iniciaría.

Miró el cielo, ¿Qué extraño? ¿Por qué estaba nublándose tan rápido?. Sintió un estruje en su corazón…. Giró la Cabeza y vió a su hermana junto a sus compañeros de Hogwarts correr hacia ella. La cara de Rowena era extraña y gritaba algo .¿que era?

-¿Kaleb?...

Ella volteó hacia donde su hijo en unos momentos jugaba alegremente.

Kaleb ya no estaba ahí.

-¿Dónde estaba su hijo?

Rowan giró mirada.

¿Quién era Ella?.

¿Por qué tenía a su hijo?.

Alzó su varita , pero esta no llegó siquiera a la mitad de su trayecto. Lo último que escuchó fue un fuerte tronido, y como aquel hermoso cielo azul se volvía completamente negro.

XXXXX Daliah……un año antes XXXXXXXX

Para Daliah no había cosa más importante que el poder… el poder para destruir a os que le hicieron el mal… o así había comenzado, porque ahora no había cosa más importante que esta….

Aunque había acumulado muchísimo poder, no era suficiente, año con año ella mermaba, algún día ella expiraría y no importaría su poder, ya que este desaparecería y no quedaría nada….

No, eso no podía ser, su poder tenia que ser eterno. Su nombre tenía que resonar hasta el fin de los tiempos.. pero para eso, tenia que durar hasta ese momento….

Tenía una fuente de poder. Su sobrina Freya cada vez era más fuerte, pero todavía no era suficiente. Necesitaba más miembros para su aquelarre de sangre…. Pero el hijo de Esther todavía no procreaba, no lo entendía, Finn ya debía ser hombre, ¿Qué tanto esperaba?..

Necesitaba hacer algo para garantizar su poder, y eso lo encontró en una antigua runa Celta

Magia oscura muy poderosa…. Capaz de hacerte vivir para siempre…..pero su proceder era más antiguo que la Runa misma.

Horrocruxes

Daliah se había movido por círculos oscuros durante años…. Y había dado con ese hechizo. Sin embargo había algo que no le gustaba de partir su alma…..guardarla…..protegerla….para luego ser liberada y con un sacrificio recuperar tu cuerpo, incluso tu original. Pero lo que nadie mencionaba sobre ese hechizo era que tenía un error. El alma que partías era tu alma total, lo que guardabas era un pedazo, un pedazo de tu total, y ese pedazo se diluía para crear una pseudo Alma que se volvía el total de un alma nueva y Lo restante se diluía para rellenar el el total de una nueva alma, por lo cual ya no eras la misma persona una vez lo llevaras acabo. Perdías una parte de ti y tu alma quedaba debilitada.

Sin embargo estas runas celtas detallaban con claridad como hacer una variación… como hacer que tu alma total fuera ambas cuando realizabas el hechizo, sin embargo lo que requería era complicado, y chocaba directamente con su otro objetivo….o tal vez no….

Entonces lo sintió, uno tras otro el nacimiento de dos primogénitos Mikaelson. Dos miembros para su aquelarre…..

No quería cometer e mismo error de ir por ellos ya grandes, pero tampoco quería cargar con dos recién nacidos….. Primero arreglaría lo que acababa de encontrar y en un año partiría por sus niños…..

Así que ahora, Una vez puso sus manos sobre el pequeño, supo que su espera había sido la correcta, el niño emanaba un enorme poder mágico.

Era un deleite, todos los primogénitos de su linaje eran muy poderosos y este no era la excepción, sin embargo para sus planes requería a los dos niños y aunque había perdido al primero por intervención de otros no descansaría hasta tenerlo en sus manos.

Estuvo a punto de saltar lejos, cuando de pronto chocó contra algo. Una gran cúpula mágica se había alzado sobre ellos, y cuando vió a los responsables soltó una carcajada. El destino los había llevado a encontrarse otra vez, pero ahora ella era mucho más fuerte, y se vengaría de una buena vez…

Salazar apuntaba al cielo y La cúpula que lanzó sobre el terreno había funcionado, nada saldría de aquí.

Pero la situación era mala, El rostro de Rowena se había desfigurado al ver el cuerpo de su hermana tendido en el suelo.

-El niño Rowena- fueron las palabras de Salazar

Y Ella regreso a un punto de enfoque total.

-Lo sé- dijo ya serena.

Y los tres avanzaron dispuestos a acabar con la bruja, sin embargo tenían que ser precavidos ya que Kaleb estaba vulnerable.

La batalla comenzó, hechizos, rayos de energía, artes masticas de impedimento salieron por todos lados, Sin embargo Daliah no tenía que contenerse, ella atacaba sin importarle nada.

Por lo que Los magos se defendían más de lo que podían atacar, y la cosa empeoró cuando de pronto Daliah con un encantamiento que no supieron identificar se dividió en tres, al principio creyeron que solo sería unan ilusión y que la verdadera estaría oculta, pero no fue así, las tres Daliah atacaron y su fuerza era bastante…

Rowena, Salazar y Godrick tuvieron que separarse cuando una gigantesca bola de fuego estuvo a punto de impactarlos, lograron esquivarla pero la bola impacto varios árboles los cuales comenzaron a arder rápidamente provocando un calor infernal. Pero ninguno de los tres magos podía hacer nada al respecto ya que bajar la guardia aunque fuera solo un segundo era peligroso.

Salazar maldijo, ya que entre el esfuerzo de mantener la cúpula y el esfuerzo de defenderse estaba comenzando a cansarse. Tenía que ser más astuto y lo supo de inmediato.

Empezó a sisear a bajo volumen y Su Serpiente comenzó a enrollarse y subir hasta sus hombros….

-Sybell,- le siseó en pársel… -Encuentra a la verdadera, hazte con el niño…

LA serpiente bajó a tierra y se perdió de la vista, Salazar volvió a maldecir cuando una de las Brujas, lanzó un cruciatus que lo impactó de lleno, Pero a pesar del Dolor mantuvo la cúpula en lo alto.

Godrick llegó justo a tiempo para atravezar a al bruja con su Espada, esta gritó horrendamente antes de deshacerse en una cortina de humo

-¿Estas Bien?- gritó Godrick, pero Salazar lo fulminó con la mirada. –Rowena ¿Dónde está Rowena?.

Ambos miraron como a lo lejos las dos brujas apuntaban a su amiga, cuyo encantamiento de Defensa cada vez reducía más y mas

Godrick era mucho más rápido, y llegó apenas para interferir con el hechizo de la bruja y hacer que ambos hechizos rebotaran.

Daliah maldijo, ya estaba harta de esto, e invocando la voluntad del Agua del lago, una gigantesca ola arrastró a Rowena y a Godrick hasta el fondo….

Pero la distracción le costó caro ya que Sybell habiendo identificado a la verdadera Daliah, se enredó en al bruja. La copia quiso ayudarla, pero Salazar estaba listo, había logrado canalizar suficiente energía para lanzar un poderoso hechizo que no solo desintegró a la copia, Sino que hirió gravemente a la verdadera bruja, al menos lo suficiente para soltara a Godrick y a Rowena que apenas se sintieron libres lanzaron un asendio para salir del agua.

Sybell mordió a la Daliah, y esta estuvo a punto de soltar a Kaleb, pero reaccionó y lanzando una llamarada quemó a la serpiente la cual se desenrolló rápidamente y se perdió entre las rocas.

Salazar, Rowena y Godrick Rodearon a Daliah…

-¡Estás en desventaja!- gritó Rowena, -Entréganos al niño de inmediato.

Daliah miraba la situación, Maldijo ya que no podía hacerse de más poder, Freya estaba lejos, pero entonces lo supo, Ella tenía poder a la mano, poder en bruto y sin refinar, Canalizar al niño no iba a servir de mucho ya que a esta edad no resistían mucho, ella lo que necesitaba era su poder…. El niño era lo de menos…. Así que sacó su colgante….

Salazar abrió los ojos como platos, por supuesto que reconocía el colgante, era el guardapelo que esta bruja le había robado años atrás, sin embargo había algo distinto, había una piedra incrustada, una especie de talismán...uno que reconoció. Una piedra de Alma.

-¡NO!- gritó Salazar y miró a sus amigos. ¡Piensa tomar el alma….

A Rowena le importó ser una dama, en ese momento se volvió una fiera combativa y se lanzó sobre Daliah.

Sin embargo fue muy lenta, Daliah con un solo susurrar, absorbió el poder de Kaleb, el pequeño bebé perdió todo el color de su rostro. Y la gema de Alma brilló intensamente….

Daliah, entonces canalizó su poder.

Una enorme bola de energía salió contra Rowena, la cual en su desesperación de ver a su pequeño sobrino desfallecer no fue lo suficiente mente rápida para esquivarla o protegerse….

Sin embargo Godrick saltó en medio recibiendo todo el impacto, la maldición oscura lo impactó de lleno, haciendo que cayera fulminado……

-¡Godrick!- gritó Salazar y apuntó a la Bruja.

Pero Daliah extendiendo sus brazos llamó a la tempestad y con una fuerte ventisca mandó a volar a ambos brujos…

La varita de Salazar salio volando lejos y cuando cayó al piso lo hizo con fuerza rompiéndose una pierna. Daliah estaba cerca y con sadismo caminó hacia el brujo haciendo que con cada paso magia oscura retorciera la extremidad más y mas.

Rowena abrió los ojos, había caído lejos, y un hilo de sangre escurría por su rostro, sin embargo eso no era lo peor, en su mano aún sostenía su varita pero estaba partida por la mitad. Solo una astilla impedía que la otra mitad cayera al suelo.

Este era el fin, ¿Cómo era posible que existiera alguien así?, esta magia no era normal, en solo una hora había perdido lo que más amaba en este mundo, su hermana, su sobrino, y la bruja causante de esto aún estaba ahí, hiriendo a sus amigos, acabando con todo. No podía permitirlo pero que podía hacer…

Entonces lo sintió, alguien tomando su mano, giró su rostro y pudo ver el cuerpo de Rowan, su hermana movía su brazo e intentaba tomar el suyo.

Rowena a duras penas se arrastro a su lado.

Rowan apenas respiraba, su cuello estaba roto y se mantenía con vida solo por convicción.

El alma de Rowena dio un salto.

-Resiste Rowan, Voy a a traer ayuda, Te vas a salvar, solo resiste….

-No tiene caso- dijo Rowan… -Se que es mi Fin…. Las lagrimas escurrían por el rostro de la joven,. –Ese monstruo tomó a mi bebé…… …..Tienes que derrotarla……

-No sé como-- dijo Rowena con impotencia… -Rompió mi varita…

-Con magia- Contestó Rowan…..-Con nuestra magia…..

Rowena tardó un segundo en entender lo que esto significaba pero cuando lo hizo agarró con fuerza la mano de su hermana.

-Anda, Antes de que sea tarde, por favor acaba con esa maldita…….

Magia que nunca había usado, Rowena canalizó A su hermana, y ya no había odio, lo que iba a servir de combustible para su poder era otra cosa, magia ancestral y la más poderosa de todas…..

Daliah seguía divirtiéndose con Salazar… el mago tenía un rictus de dolor, mientras la bruja lo retorcía, pero entonces Salazar comenzó a reír,

-Porque demonios Ríes--

-Porque es tu fin- dijo. –Antes de quitar la cúpula que evitaba que salieran.

Pero que también evitaba que el final entrara.

Salazar se hizo ovillo antes de que un potente Rayo mágico cayera sobre la bruja.

Daliah logró reaccionar a Tiempo para detenerlo pero la fuerza mágica del Rayo no se detuvo, la descarga seguía cayendo y cayendo, cada vez más poderosa.

Rowena invocaba con todo lo que tenía. Con todo lo que Rowan tenía….

-¡Canalízame!- gritó Salazar.

Rowena siguió con todo lo que Rowena y Salazar tenían.

LA protección de Daliah comenzó a deshacerse, sus manos comenzaron a desintegrarse,

-¡Malditos!- gritó…..Se suponía que su poder era superior, ¿entonces porque la estaban derrotando?, porque…..

Rowan Dio su ultimo suspiro, sin embargo el poder de Rowena en vez de disminuir comenzó a crecer…..

Daliah no lo entendía, ¿Cuál era la fuente de la fuerza?... ¿Por qué?...

Salazar comenzó a reir….

-Después de todo, no eras tan fuerte como pensábamos, y con accio jaló el guardapelo del cuello de Daliah solo un segundo antes de que Rowena diera todo, y Daliah quedara pulverizada…..

Lady Ravenclaw cayó completamente desfallecida….

XXXXX varios dias después XXXXX

-¿Estas segura?- preguntó Helga a Rowena- Poner un Maleficio de ese poder romperá el encantamiento de la corona. Nunca más servirá, es un legado de tu familia y mucha gente no lo entenderá.

-A mi me importa poco lo que los demás piensen, la diadema es mía y puedo hacer lo que me plazca con ella, además por lo que representa, porque sé que será cuidada y durará mucho tiempo es que lo hago, es la unica manera de asegurarnos que el hechizo durará y podrá mantener al niño a Salvo. Además, nadie además de nosotras sabrá que ya no funciona.

Rowena le hizo un ligero corte en un dedo a Eddy. El bebé dio un quejido pero no lloró. La sangre del bebé escurrió lentamente hasta caer el forma de gotas sobre la Diadema, esta brilló por un segundo y así el hechizo de encubrimiento se unió a su sangre, no le importaba que la Bruja hubiera quedado reducida a cenizas, Godrick y Salazar lo habían dicho, la primera vez que habían enfrentado a la bruja esta no venía sola, y si esta persona también buscaba a los primogénitos para robarles su poder no podía permitirlo., nadie jamás seria capaz de encontrar a Eddy ni a su linaje nuevamente

Helga hizo un pequeño conjuro para sanar el dedo de Eddy Y luego besó su frente.

Rowena sintió un gran hueco en el estómago Eddy no era Kaleb, Su propio sobrino había tenido un destino horrendo por culpa de esa hechicera, y aunque habían logrado liberar su Alma de la piedra y dejar que descansara en paz, todo era doloroso, Rowan había muerto protegiendo a todos, y Meredith no había sobrevivido a la maldición. Eddy era todo lo que le quedaba y aunque su corazón le decía que debía darle todo su amor y criarlo como suyo propio, su cabeza era su rasgo más dominante. Si volvían a buscarlo este seria el primer lugar donde buscarían

Dejó a Eddy con una familia a la que sabía cuidaría muy bien de él…. Y casi once años después…

Sin saber nada de su tormentoso pasado y con un nombre nuevo Eddy entró al gran comedor para iniciar sus estudios. Rowena lo reconoció al instante y aunque nunca le reveló la verdad sobre su verdadero origen sitió una profunda alegría cuando el pequeño

Igby Peverell fue elegido para Pertenecer a Ravenclaw.

Salazar cojeaba, odiaba esto pero su pierna por más que lo intentaran no había quedado bien, sus heridas habían sido oscuras, y ahora parecía más viejo de lo que realmente era ya que necesitaba de un bastón para poderse mover. Sin embargo, lo suyo no era nada a comparación de lo ocurrido con Godrick…

Su segunda esposa acababa de perder a otro niño….

Esto era lo que temían desde aquel día. La maldición que lo había golpeado no le había causado ningún daño físico, pero había maldecido su sangre. Nadie más podía llevarla….

Lo comenzaron a sospechar cuando con su primera esposa perdieron a su primer hijo, y en el segundo ella tuvo complicaciones y falleció.

Pero ahora lo confirmaban, su segunda esposa ya había perdido tres niños antes…. Y con este, ya no volverían a intentar….

Salazar miró a su amigo, el cual se encontraba en su oficina limpiando su espada. Una espada que perdería su propósito, ya que el era el ultimo Gryffindor y sin descendencia el legado moriría con él…

-¿Cómo Estás?- preguntó aunque eso era obvio.

Pero Godrick no contestó. Salazar lo dejó solo, y Gryffindor maldijo a lo alto. Sin embargo, tras unos segundos de serenidad notó que algo se movía en uno de los estantes. Era el sombrero seleccionador. Godrick sintió un poco de esperanza, tal vez su sangre se extinguiría cuando el muriera, pero eso no significaba el final del linaje Gryffindor.

Tomo el sombrero.

-"Solo un verdadero Gryffindor podrá sacar la espada del sombrero, Vendrá a ellos cuando más la necesiten" Ese será mi legado. Mi linaje……


	22. parte 22

Harry Potter, The Originlas, The Vampire Diaries son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños.

Gracias por leer este Fic

Linajes Por LarsBlack

Cosas a tomar en cuenta.

Recuerden que tras los sucesos de la temporada 3 de los originales y la cacería de Julian para obtener el veneno de los clanes, los lobos sanguíneos mermaron considerablemente y la mayoría decidió aislarse en comunidades pequeñas fuera de los radares. Pocos quedaron sueltos.

XXXXXX Caroline Forbes… XXXXXXXXX

Caroline no podía estar mas feliz, tras la aprobación de su colegio en la Sociedad mágica, habían recibido bastante apoyo sobre todo con los hechizos de protección, obviamente también estaban los extremistas que pegaron el grito en el cielo cuando se enteraron de una escuela mágica donde brujas, vampiros, hombres lobo, lycans y otras criaturas tomaban clases juntos. Pero el mundo estaba avanzando y todos tenían que hacerlo. Por supuesto fueron las familias de magos Terrestres las que más se abrieron al hecho de llevar a sus niños, ya que no solo su estilo de magia era aceptado, sino que también nutrido por todas las vertientes existentes, incluida la magia de Varita, eso si, Caroline nunca esperó tener tanto éxito entre los jóvenes magos de Varita, pero al tener una entrevista con unos padres, supo el motivo, antes de cumplir los 11 y ser aceptados en las escuelas mágicas, realmente no había nada, los niños eran enseñados en casa y todo se limitaba al tiempo que se les pudiera dar, muchos padres estaban maravillados de que sus niños tuvieran educación desde temprana edad y aunque les costaba un poco el hecho de que en la escuela hubiera otras criaturas potencialmente peligrosas, también había quienes daban como excelente la diversidad. Eso si, una vez cumplidos los 11 quien quisiera tomar una plaza en cualquiera de las escuelas Mágicas podía hacerlo sin ningún problema. Mas alumnos pagando significaba más inversión y más ayuda para aquellos seres mágicos y sobrenaturales que estuvieran desamparados.

Bonnie, Remus, Damon, Alaric, Jeremi, junto a mas Gente preparada en todos los ámbitos habían preparado un programa de estudios con lo mejor de todos los mundos. Y con todo lo que ellos pudieran ofrecer.

XXXXXXX….Forgalt y Aquel…….. Gringotts….XXXXXXX

Forgalt tenia años de experiencia trabajando en Gringotts, no lo veías muy a menudo porque su trabajo consistía en una sola cosa y esa era revisar las alarmas activadas en las bóvedas, tenia que ser el primero en llegar cuando alguna bóveda marcaba algún problema y era su trabajo resolverlo, o si ya no había nada por hacer, llamar a los demás goblins para remediarlo. Podían pasar días, semanas o incluso meses sin que alguna alarma se activara y de hecho, su trabajo era tan underground que pocos magos y brujas sabían de su existencia, después de todo Gringotts era el lugar más seguro para guardar tus cosas y mientras menos se supiera de los problemas internos del lugar mucho mejor.

Pero desde hacia unas semanas su trabajo se había multiplicado, por alguna extraña razón decenas de bóvedas habían tenido un incremento en estallidos de magia accidental y la situación se estaba volviendo insostenible. Este problema ya no podía ser ocultado y tarde o temprano tendrían que notificar al mundo exterior, pero mientras no se hiciera oficial su trabajo era estar a pie del cañón para evitar que los magos se dieran cuenta de los problemas.

Estaba a la mitad de un día extrañamente tranquilo cuando una alarma saltó.

Forgalt revisó y los pocos pelos de su nuca se erizaron, la bóveda que había sonado había sido la de la familia Lestrange. Por lo que sin dudar bajó a toda velocidad para evaluar la situación…

La bóveda no había sido abierta, por lo que el problema tenía que ser interno. LA verdad odiaba tratar con bóvedas tan antiguas, algunas estaban llenas de trastos de dudosa procedencia y otras contenían reliquias tan antiguas que siquiera sabían como tratarlas y eso aunado a que esta era la bóveda Lestrange, y la familia no tenía que digamos una muy buena reputación, adentro podía ser cualquier cosa lo que estuviera causando problemas….

Así que sin dudar abrió la puerta para encontrarse con un verdadero lío… todas las cosas, todas las monedas habían comenzado a replicarse, el encantamiento duplicante se activaba cuando alguien que no estuviera autorizado tocara algo…pero como la bóveda estaba sellada lo más probable era que alguna alimaña se hubiera colado por alguna grieta y comenzara la avalancha de objetos. Iba a ser pesado, pero no era algo que no pudiera contener por si mismo.

Comenzó a desactivar los encantamientos protectores y a desvanecer los artículos falsos, poco a poco fue vaciando el lugar, pero cuando casi llegaba al final notó un artículo que definitivamente no debía estar ahí

-¡Rayos!- dijo mientras levantaba con cuidado lo que parecía ser la Bendita Copa de Hufflepuff, había muchos rumores sobre ella. Y de hecho se decía que la Vieja señora Smith, tenía en posesión esta copa, por supuesto era un rumor y con su muerte nunca se pudo comprobar, pero…. ¿Qué hacía esta copa en al Bóveda Lestrange?... ¿y porque Demonios estaba tan fría al tacto?...

Forgalt sintió un fuerte escalofrío pero cuando reaccionó fue demasiado Tarde, una sombra negra había caído sobre él. Sintió como poco a poco dejaba de ser él mismo pero a la vez no…. Como su cuerpo dejaba de ser suyo pero a la vez no….. solo era un títere cuya voluntad era suya pero a la vez no…..Sintió un miedo Atroz cuando esa voz habló y eso fue todo su alma se doblegó y dejó de ser él, pero a su vez era él… todo lo que sabía, todos sus recuerdos, todo estaba a disposición de su nuevo amo.

El nuevo huésped abrió los ojos y soltó una carcajada.

Había funcionado, sus esfuerzos habían funcionado estaba vivo, pero ¿Qué significaba esto? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿que era este cuerpo asqueroso Que lo nutria?, ¡Un Goblin! ¡Jamás!...Su nuevo cuerpo no podía renacer a base de un asqueroso Goblin…tenía que encontrar algo mejor, un mago, Pero tal vez podía ser algo aún mejor, Los recuerdos del Goblin eran difusos, pero orientadores, había algo muy arriba, un recuerdo que aún circulaba en su mente….rumores….Dumbledore y Flamel…… ¡LA piedra Filosofal! ¡Estaba aquí! ¡Eso Era!, si iba a reformar su cuerpo se haría con uno poderoso, uno forjado de poderosa alquimia, uno que fuera apropiado para su gran poder ¡El Poder de Lord Voldemort !.

Con el cuerpo Folgart bajó hasta donde se encontraba la cámara donde se suponía guardaban la piedra, podía saborear el poner sus manos sobre este artefacto, Sin embargo al abrir la bóveda, estaba vacía. Una ira se apoderó de él. El renacimiento de su cuerpo tendría que esperar, pero no debía esperar mucho para elegir al sacrificio y mientras más tiempo poseyera al goblin más difícil sería dejarlo de huésped.

Tenia que salir al callejón Diagon, brujas y magos al por mayor para elegir un cuerpo mejor. Usó la salida secreta que lo dejó casi al final del callejón y sonrió al ver el mundo mágico, magos, brujas, niños, criaturas, todo frente a sus ojos, El callejón Nocturno no estaba lejos. Su ultimo recuerdos, haber dejado la tienda con la copa en mano y haber destruido a aquel Auror, había sido tan fácil, y el mundo ya debía estar postrado a sus pies.

Pero entonces toda su mirada fue directo a un grupo de personas. Varias familias, muggles, guiados por un personal del ministerio de magia y otro hombre. ¡Como era posible!, ¿Qué hacían muggles aquí?... No pudo evitarlo y se acercó lentamente al grupo.

El hombre de ministerio les terminaba de explicar el lugar, los chicos magos ya tenían en sus manos sus varitas…. Por un segundo sintió la necesidad de extender su mano y arrebatarla pero se contuvo.

-Y no lo olviden - dijo el mago. –El profesor Quirrel aquí presente puede ayudarlos un poco si tienen dudas, después de todo es el profesor de estudios Muggles En Hogwarts.

-Si Claro- contestó el Profesor aunque en su rostro no había mucha emoción.

El grupo se disolvió y mientras el empleado del ministerio llevaba a las familias muggles hacia la salida. El profesor Quirrel puso cara de pocos amigos y se encaminó hacia la parte trasera del Callejón.

¡Esto era! ¡Un profesor de Hogwarts! Casi parecía poético además era mucho mejor opción que lo que tenía ahora.

Siguió al profesor el cual murmuraba cosas.

-¡Como si todos mis estudios solo sirvieran para eso!- grito cuando ya nadie podía verlo.

El sonrió.

-Tienes razón- dijo desde las sombras y Quirrel reaccionó de inmediato alzando su varita.

-¡Que demonios!- gritó al ver al Goblin y luego la bajó en señal de no temer a la criatura inferior

-Error- dijo. Y separando su alma del Goblin, la sombra negra se abalanzó sobre Quirrel, el cual alzó su varita pero no fue suficientemente rápido

Y al igual que Folgart este no ofreció mayor resistencia y al navegar un poco por su mente supo de inmediato que su elección fue Correcta.

El profesor Quirrel lo sabía, la piedra Filosofal iba en camino a Hogwarts y el idiota de Dumbledore les había pedido ayuda para protegerla. Este cuerpo le iba a servir de maravillas, podía frenar la regeneración de su cuerpo lo suficiente hasta obtener la piedra y por fin crear un cuerpo a su imagen y digno de portar todo su poder. Pero por ahora tenia que seguir el juego. Salió del callejón oscuro hacia la luz. Tenía que prepararse, salir de aquí, pero cuando llegó a la taberna, unas palabras lo detuvieron en seco, Un mago todo triste preguntaba al tabernero….

-¿Es cierto que Harry Potter estuvo aquí? ¡Rayos, me lo perdí!-

Voldemort se detuvo en seco. No sabía quien era Harry Potter pero su sola mención desató algo en su interior, Buscó entre los recuerdos de Quirrel y ahí estaba, Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, el niño que había vencido al Señor Oscuro…..

El niño que iniciaba su primer año en Hogwarts.

Las Pupilas de Quirrel/ Voldemort relucieron en un rojo intenso por unos segundos pero luego se tranquilizó, eso no tenia sentido, aquí debía de haber algo mas… sus planes no podían haber sido truncados por un niño en cuna. Y ahora Harry Potter estaría en Hogwarts y él iría a Hogwarts. Esto era el destino.

Y a una semana antes del inicio de clases las cosas comenzaron a jugar a su favor. Un puesto se había abierto para ocupar el cargo de profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, una materia que si impartiría al niño Potter desde el primer día, el profesor de pociones también deseaba el puesto, pero lo prefirieron a él. Y ahora solo faltaba encontrar la piedra y resurgiría con una victoria aplastante contra el que la gente creía era su salvador.

Xxxx Hope Mikaelson…. En el internado Salvatore para Jóvenes Dotados XXXXX

Hope había pasado la mayor parte del Verano sin salir del internado, y si no fuera por Henrik, Tom, Lizzie y Jossie se hubiera derrumbado por completo. Sus amigos sabían la verdad, toda la verdad, la cruel y despiadada verdad en donde ella había destruido Nueva Orleáns y en donde su familia se había sacrificado para sacarle el espíritu de The Hollow, una verdad en donde ni su madre, ni su tía Freya estaban aquí, pero si algo había aprendido estos años, era que ser una Mikaelson significaba no dejarse abatir, llorar lo que fuera necesario y luego ser fuerte, llorar no iba a traer a su madre ni a su tia Freya de regreso y definitivamente llorar no iba a regresarle a Su padre, a sus Tíos ni a Harry. Así que cuando las puertas del internado se abrieron para recibir a los nuevos ella puso una gran sonrisa.

Y sorprendió de ver a tantos alumnos nuevos y más ver a Rebel con Tablet en mano indicando a todos donde ponerse y a donde llevar sus cosas y aunque la mayoría eran Magos Terrestres y solo alzaban una ceja, los hijos de magos de Varita simplemente encontraban raro que un Elfo les estuviera dando órdenes.

Pero Rebel no era lo más extraño, un nuevo alumno daba mucho de que hablar.

Tenía 12 años, su nombre era Kenta y había sido convertido a vampiro hacia muy poco tiempo, Kenta era un caso sorprendente ya las personas menores de 15 años rara vez sobrevivían al cambio. Kenta lo había hecho pero había quedado en tan mal estado que su progenitor lo había mantenido como bestia encerrado en un sótano hasta que Stefan y Jeremi lo habían rescatado. Y era el primer Alumno Vampiro del colegio. Había tomado algo de tiempo pero Kenta había reaccionado favorablemente y ahora tenía la oportunidad de reiniciar su vida.

Hope agradecía la distracción ya que Ella y Henrik podían pasar un poco más desapercibidos.

Y hablando de su Tio Henrik, que ahora simplemente tenia que llamarlo Henry, estaba en ese momento ayudando al profesor Lupin a reunir al los nuevos alumnos Lobos del cámpus, realmente no eran muchos, tres Tipos lycans, los cuatro chicos que habían encontrado el año pasado y dos nuevos estudiantes. Devon un chico afro americano de 15 y Darla, de 13 a la cual habían rescatado de una comunidad que quería lincharla cuando accidentalmente se había transformado en medio de su escuela después de que su familia se había mudado cuando en un accidente Darla había matado a una vecina mientras jugaban a empujarse. Ellos no tenían ni idea de que tuvieran sangre de lobo. Por lo que toda la familia se mudo a mistic Falls por su alguno de sus otros hijos llegaba a activar el gen.

La escuela poco a poco se llenaba de vida. Y Solo esperaba que fuera donde estuviese Harry, él estuviera bien…..

XXXXX Harry Potter…………. 1 de septiembre -XXXXXX

Harry miraba el expreso a Hogwarts con sentimientos encontrados, el verano había terminado y simplemente no podía decir que odiaba esto.

Bill había estado con ellos al menos una semana antes de que tuviera que regresar a su trabajo y con ello la unica persona que sabía la verdad sobre él, Harry Mikaelson quedaba atrás y tenia que asumir su rol de Harry Potter. Y los Weasleys hacían todo lo posible para que su estancia fuera agradable. Eso si, esto había sido un shock incluso mayor a cuando descubrió que era un mago, vivir con su tios en Nueva Orleáns aprender magia de su tia Freya no había intervenido en nada con su vida habitual, tenía Tv, tenía Celular, ¡Rayos!, Electricidad, Internet… pero los magos de varita, los muy arraigados a su mundo, ellos a veces no tenían ni idea, en verdad era otro mundo, donde la luz de las velas alumbraba la noche, donde el medio de información mas general era un periódico, donde para recibir tu información tenias que esperar a una lechuza. La verdad era que Harry había estado tentado a encender su celular y buscar una señal para llamar a cualquiera de los suyos, pero simplemente no lo hizo. Ási, que si, el principio fue muy duro, pero lentamente fue acostumbrándose, Sin embargo aunque los Weasleys habían sido muy discretos con eso de que era muy famoso. Cuando llegaron al lugar donde se suponían harían sus compras, supo que eso era bastante cierto.

En la pura entrada tuvo que saludar a más de una veintena de magos que deseaban estrechar su mano. Arthur y Molly tuvieron que ahuyentar a los más insistentes ya que no podían no avanzar. Por lo que Harry por primera vez en mucho tiempo tuvo que aplanar su cabello y cubrir su cicatriz para que no lo reconocieran más…

Y ya una vez dentro del callejón fue más fácil moverse. Al menos hasta que llegaron al banco. Y el quedó muy sorprendido, de los Goblins y el sistema en como los magos guardaban su dinero. Harry vio centenares de bóvedas antes de llegar a la suya, y aunque sonara algo tonto estaba seguro que podría haber una bóveda Mikaelson en algún lugar. Tal vez no abierta por su tio Nik, pero podría garantizar que su tío Elijah lo había hecho.

Y la verdad quedó muy sorprendida al encontrar al suya y la enorme cantidad de Oro, joyas y una que otra cosa extraña que había dentro. Eso si, no pudo evitar mirar a los Weasleys, ya que mínimo había visto a la Señora Weasley remendar varias túnicas viejas para que sus hijos las llevaran al colegio…

-Si Gustan…pueden…….

Pero Luego sintió la mano del Señor Weasley en su hombro.

-No te preocupes Harry…

Y esas simples palabras le hicieron comprender que ellos eran personas que si valían la pena, y que de alguna manera un día el les iba a corresponder con creces su amabilidad..

Harry Tomo lo que necesitaba y comenzaron su viaje por el Callejón….y así una cosa había llevado a la otra, y ahora estaba aquí, en camino a Hogwarts, la escuela mágica donde su padre y su madre habían estudiado y aunque un nuevo camino se abría para él, su objetivo era uno solo, aprender todo lo que necesitara para remover a the Hollow del interior de sus Tios, liberar a Hope de esta pesada Carga y por fin poder regresar con ellos.

-¿Qué tantos Lees?- le pregunto Ron mientras que se dirigían al colegio. –Te pasaste todo el verano tras libros, apenas si saliste a jugar con nosotros.

Harry alzó su mirada unos segundos.

-Es un libro de encantamientos arcanos- dijo mientras le mostraba las runas en la portada.

-¿Y le entiendes?, porque eso es magia demasiado avanzada y siquiera hemos comenzado.

Harry negó un poco, aunque había estudiado muchísima magia con su tia Freya la magia de Varita era muy distinta y había cosas que no entendía muy bien, y aunque apenas había recibido su varita y los libros escolares los había devorado e intentado poner el practica sus primeros hechizos habían terminado incendiado el colchón.

Harry Suspiró y cerró su Libro.

-LA verdad no-

Tal vez lo mejor sería cerrar los ojos un momento y regresar a lo básico, a conectarse con la magia que lo rodeaba. Recordó sus primeras lecciones con su tia, como había que abrir y conectarse, sentir…..

Y así un pequeño encantamiento eléctrico comenzó a arremolinarse entre sus dedos, Harry Sonrió mientras hacia más grande y luego más pequeño su hechizo. La verdad estaba tan emocionado de haber conectado de esta manera que no se había dado cuenta de que Ron lo miraba entre el asombro y el miedo.

-¿Cómo lo……

Pero la puerta se abrió de pronto una chica de enredado cabello castaño y un chico de semblante extremadamente Tímido entraron. Por supuesto ambos se quedaron Boquiabiertos al ver el hechizo de Harry. Y fue entonces que la niña toda exaltada dijo.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?, no se supone que hagas magia fuera de la escuela….

Harry no sabía aquello y de inmediato dejó su encantamiento y miró a Ron.

-Eso no es del todo cierto- respondió el pelirrojo. –Solo se recomienda que no hagamos magia sin supervisión, pero no está prohibido.

-Pues haya ustedes si quieren terminar en pedacitos incluso antes de comenzar- respondió la Chica. –Solo vengo a avisarles que ya deben cambiarse ya casi llegamos.

La chica se dio media vuelta y salió del vagón….dejando al chico de aspecto tímido solo.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?- preguntó Harry.

El chico reaccionó.

-¡Estoy buscando una rana, su Nombre es Trevor!. Y tras decir eso salió corriendo.

-Vaya que es extraño- dijo Ron

Y Harry no podía estar más de acuerdo, pero no de la manera en que Ron pensaba, había algo extraño pero a la vez muy familiar con ese chico, el tipo de energía estaba seguro lo había sentido antes…… ¡Lizzie y Jossie!. Pensó muy adentro…Magia Syphoner.

-Discúlpame y segundo- dijo el ojiverde y salió del vagón para buscar al chico, esto era bueno, con otro chico practicante de la magia Terrestre podría investigar un poco, lo buscó por algunos vagones y cuando por fin lo encontró no le gustó lo que veía.

Un grupo de cuatro lo rodeaba. Un chico de Cabellos negros pero de rostro larguirucho, otros dos que de no ser que vestían las túnicas de primero no hubiera creído que eran sus compañeros ya que eran enormes, y luego estaba él. El chico rubio con el que se había topado cuando compraba sus túnicas. En ese entonces le había caído muy mal y ahora ¡Rayos!.

Incitaba a uno de los grandulones a aplastar con sus manos a la rana.

-Por favor- decía el chico tímido- Dejen a Trevor en paz….no les ha hecho nada- Pero lo hacia con una voz queda y sin siquiera mirar a sus agresores a la cara.

-¿O que Longbottom?- dijo el Chico Rubio. –¿Nos acusaras?

Harry vió como Longbottom apretó un puño mientras que lo la otra mano tanteaba la pulsera de su muñeca.

Los cuatro rieron a carcajadas y empezaron a arrojar a la rana entre ellos.

-¡Vamos Tómala!- dijo el chico menudo. Pero cuando lanzó la rana esta se quedó flotando a la mitad y luego regresó flotando suavemente a las manos de Longbottom.

-¿Qué demonios?- dijo el Chico Rubio.

Y Harry soltó una carcajada que hizo que los cinco voltearan.

-Muy Cierto- dijo –Demonios de Verdad. Cuatro contra uno, acaso no pueden ser más cobardes.

\--Tu ni te metas- gruñó el chico menudo.

-Yo me meto donde quiera- contestó Harry.

El chico Menudo sacó su varita y lo apuntó. Harry rio para si, no tenia ninguna defensa, solo tenía que mover su mano y…..

Pero De Pronto Percy entró al Vagón, llevaba consigo su insignia de prefecto. Y miró la situación.

-¿Qué esta ocurriendo aquí Harry? ¿Y Tu, eres Nott cierto?

El chico Nott bajó su varita de inmediato.

-Nada- rio el Ojiverde. –Solo una charla entre futuros compañeros.

Percy miró a Draco y este también sonrió.

-Por supuesto, solo estamos emocionados.

-Entonces Vayan a cambiarse ya que casi llegamos.-

Harry Jaló a LongBottom y lo llevó consigo de regreso.

-Muchas Gracias-

-No hay de que- rió Harry. –Aunque presiento que bien pudiste hacerles frente tu solo.

Longbottom bajó la mirada.

-Tal vez, pero no quería tener problemas.

-Problemas siempre va a haber, solo hay que saber lidiar con ellos.

-Eres muy listo- Rio el niño- Por cierto soy Neville, Neville Longbottom.

-Mucho gusto Neville, soy Harry M…. Harry Potter.

El rostro de Neville se llenó de asombro.

Harry suspiró, tenia que acostumbrarse a eso….

XXXXXX Freya Mikaelson…. Azkaban XXXXX

Freya no había dicho palabra alguna desde lo sucedido en Nueva Orleáns, magos y brujas de varita la culpaban por lo ocurrido y ella no los iba a desmentir, Hope tenía que estar lo más alejada posible de todo esto y si ella tenia que sacrificar su libertad para que su sobrina tuviera una oportunidad eso iba a hacer.

Ellos intentaron de muchas maneras, pero nunca lograron quebrarla, y al final decidieron arrojarla al fondo de un lugar oscuro, una prisión donde su Alma peligraba y cada rastro de felicidad era devorado sin compasión…

Pero ella sabía protegerse, proteger su alma y sin embargo sentía que no quedaba nada, no tenia noción del tiempo, ¡Rayos! siquiera cuanto tiempo había estado en este mar de desolación y oscuridad. Estaba cansada, el esfuerzo por mantenerse cuerda pasaba factura, por segundos entraba en su palacio mental y veía a los suyos pero luego solo frío, oscuridad y Tormento, no sabía cuanto resistiría, no sabía….. ¿Quién era ella? ¿Dónde estaba?...

Pero de pronto una carcajada la regreso a realidad. Ella era Freya Mikaelson, ella estaba en Azkaban para proteger a Hope.

Pero, ¿Qué había sido aquello? Aquella risa la había regresado a la realidad, pero en esta oscuridad penetrante no podía arriesgarse a llamar la atención, cualquier intento de una luz atraería a los dementotes y eso no era bueno. Sin embargo aquella risa no regreso, por quien sabe cuanto tiempo solo se quedó ahí, en un estado entre viva y muerta, ¿acaso había imaginado aquello?. Tal vez finalmente estaba volviéndose loca….tal vez finalmente estaba llegando su final, una parte lo deseaba y esa parte cada vez era más y mas grande.

Por eso no le extraño ver un augurio de muerte pasar frente a su celda. El Grimm anunciaba su muerte y quien sabe, tal vez ya estaba lista, o Tal vez no…… porque aquel augurio de pronto se echó al suelo y comenzó a rodar como si de un cachorrito se tratara.

Freya no pudo evitar sonreír y ese atisbo de felicidad la regresó al mundo…

Quiso sacar la mano de su celda para tocar a la criatura pero esta se tensó, había detectado algo y de inmediato se perdió entre la oscuridad.

Los dementotes hacían su rondas, absorbían todo a su paso, pero ahora estaba mas viva que nunca, y no se rendiría, no hasta salir de aquí y regresar con su familia, tal vez estos barrotes le impedían usar magia convencional, pero siempre había maneras y encontraría una que la sacaría de aquí. No importaba lo que tardara.


	23. parte 23

Harry Potter, the originals, the vampire son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.

Gracias por leer este fic.

Linajes por LarsBlack.

Cosas a tomar en cuenta.

Este fic es atemporal, ubicado en tiempos mas presentes, algunos lugares, fechas, personajes, personalidades y Lore, pueden cambiar para adaptarse a la historia.

La historia esta contada desde distintos puntos de vista.

Parte 23.

Xxxxx NADIA PETROVA….. en algún lugar de Bulgaria. xxxxxxxxxx

Nadia tenía solo 16 años cuando sus padres arreglaron su casamiento con uno de los hombres mas adinerados de la región. Había rumores sobre aquel hombre misterioso pero eso no había impedido que su padre decidiera que eso era lo adecuado ya que por fin los sacarían del bache económico en el que estaban.

Ella siquiera conocía al chico, pero su padre había recibido la oferta ya que según él la había visto y simplemente se había enamorado de ella.

Nadia sabía que no había mucho que pudiera hacer, era su destino ser una buena hija y complacer a sus padres.

Sin embargo, tras consumar su matrimonio y tras dar a luz a su primer hijo, ella supo la verdad, su marido y toda su familia eran magos aquello la había asustado muchísimo, ¿y ahora se suponía que su hijo también lo era?... ella no sabia que pensar, la brujería era penada con muerte y el alma de su pequeño peligraba, sin embargo poco a poco se dio cuenta de que las cosas no eran como todo el mundo las había pintado, la familia de su esposo eran muy buenas personas y todo eso que se había armado en contra de los magos y brujas cada vez parecía tener menos sentido y de hecho era muy feliz.

Al menos hasta que todo su mundo se derrumbó. Alguien habló de más y los cazadores de brujas irrumpieron en su hogar una madrugada, su esposo dio una buena pelea pero ellos eran demasiados mas sin embargo ella logró escapar junto a su niño, pero cuando llegó a casa sus padres la miraron con horror, maldijeron el día en que la habían recibido y la negaron completamente al revelarle que ellos no eran sus padres biológicos, que la habían recibido cuando era una bebé y ahora lo lamentaban ya que había ensuciado su buen nombre.

Nadia no podía creer lo que escuchaba, no solo había perdido a su esposo y era perseguida, su propia familia la negaba y acababa de descubrir que siquiera era su hija biológica, alguien la había entregado cuando niña a ellos y ahora la aborrecían tanto que incluso la acusaron con los cazadores, Nadia tuvo que salir huyendo junto a su cría, vagó por días hasta que por fin la encontraron los padres de su esposo, les darían refugio pero seria temporal ya que tenían que irse de la zona cuanto antes.

Nadia con los ojos a punto de lágrimas lo sabía, ella solo sería una carga para ellos, ella no tenía cabida en su mundo, y con todo el dolor de su corazón, dejo que ellos desaparecieran a la mitad de la noche. Ella distrajo a los cazadores y aún así logró escapar….

Ese día todo cambió, creyó ya no tener propósito, pero estaba equivocada, si sus padres no eran realmente sus padres, ¿Quiénes lo eran?, Nadia fijó su objetivo y no descansaría hasta encontrarlos no importando lo que tuviera que hacer y tal vez así, conociendo su propio pasado podría encontrar un nuevo futuro, uno donde pudiera reunirse nuevamente con su pequeño.

XXXXX Harry Potter XXXXXXXX

Harry había tenido un comienzo ajetreado como mago de Varita, siquiera había llegado a la escuela y ya se había hecho enemigos, aunque eso ciertamente le causó mucha gracia. Era como si por más que quisiera ocultar su lado Mikaelson este salía a flote. Sin embargo a pesar de haber ayudado a Neville, ya no tuvo tiempo de preguntarle sobre su magia ya que estaban a punto de llegar a su destino y aún tenía que cambiarse. Lo hizo tan rápido que siquiera tuvo tiempo de peinarse y cuando los juntaron para llevarlos al castillo menos se preocupó por ello al ver la cosa más hermosa que había visto en su vida… su escuela en Verdad era un castillo, y aunque los demás alumnos viajaban por el camino normal, a ellos los habían llevado por el lago, tuvo un poco de miedo, ya que aunque había pasado mucho tiempo en Nueva Orleáns nadar nunca fue su fuerte y cuando aquel hombre enorme decidió subirse a su pequeña barca para llevarlos, sintió como su corazón se salía con el crujir de la lanchita.

A penas iban a la mitad del trayecto cuando, el hombre se agachó un poco.

Harry estaba un poco incómodo, lo conocía, él había ido con Dumbledore cuando por primera vez habían intentado convencerlo de que viniera, en aquel entonces las cosas no habían salido muy bien, pero en realidad eran de las pocas personas que sabían su verdad, simplemente no conocía al hombre… pero lo que hizo…..

-Harry, ¿Cómo estás?

Aquella fue una pregunta muy desconcertante, y la verdad no la esperaba. De hecho desde que todo esto había iniciado nadie le había preguntado directamente ¿Cómo estaba?, el simplemente había decidido mostrar que todo estaba bien, Bill sabía su secreto pero el se había marchado, los Weasleys solo sabían que pasaría un tiempo con ellos pero no sabían la verdad, así que por un mes, simplemente había actuado que todo era normal…….

No pudo evitar que sus ojos se humedecieran,

-Estoy bien señor Hagrid….

-Solo Dime Hagrid Harry y colocó su mano sobre su hombro. Mira, se que el principio fue algo brusco y no se realmente nada sobre tus tíos vamp…..-Hagrid se detuvo en seco y Luego continuó - Sobre tus tíos pero conocí a tus padres y si alguna vez necesitas hablar… bueno.

Harry Sonrió y secó sus ojos, habían llegado al colegio era momento de que su destino fuera fijado.

El sombrero seleccionador fue un detalle que no esperaba, Harry había aprendido algo sobre las casas gracias a Ron y a su desagradable encuentro con Draco Malfoy cuando se medía sus túnicas, pero ni él sabía como era que eran elegidos los alumnos, la verdad fue algo sorprendente el saber que un sombrero encantado hacía el trabajo. Y aunque no le gustaba la idea de que alguien hurgara en su cabeza todos parecían muy entusiasmados con la idea.

Y así comenzó, por su nombre estaba por eso de la mitad, Los matones gigantes Eran Crabbe y Goyle….los cuales fueron mandados a Slytherin …..la chica que había ido a molestarlos en el tren se llamaba Hermione Granger, ella fue a Gryffindor después de que el sombrero tardara casi 5 minutos, Luego Neville Longbottom, incluso tardó mas tiempo y también fue a Gryffindor.…. Draco Malfoy a Slytherin…Harry Bufó, cuando había escuchado las cualidades de las casas las que más le habían llamado la atención habían sido Ravenclaw por su amor al conocimiento ya que eso era lo que necesitaba, rodearse de cerebritos que lo ayudaran a encontrar la información que necesitaba, o Slytherin por su astucia y porque Ron le había dicho que la mayoría de los hijos de las familias mágicas más antiguas terminaban en esa casa. Pero ahora el solo pensar en tener a esos tres patanes de compañeros hizo que su estómago se revolviera. Entonces Ravenclaw era su fuerte….

Pero apenas lo llamaron todo el gran comedor quedó en silencio y todos voltearon a verlo, al parecer nadie lo había reconocido ya que llevaba el cabello por todos lados y la mitad de su frente estaba cubierta por su cabello desalineado. Harry lo había olvidado por un segundo, él tenía que ser El Harry Potter más llamativo que pudiera para poder ocultar su verdadera identidad como Harry Mikaelson, Sonrió y Acomodó su cabello de Tal manera que su cicatriz fuera bien visible. Saludó a la profesora McGonagall y al profesor Dumbledore y se colocó en el taburete. Apenas si el sombrero rozó su cabeza y siquiera lo dudó….

-¡GRYFFINDOR!...

La mesa de los leones aplaudió con fuerza desmesurada, viroteaban y gritaban ¡Potter es nuestro!..

Harry Corrió a Colocarse entre los hermanos Weasleys los cuales no dejaban de aplaudir, Sin embargo todas sus alarmas internas se activaron al instante. Había sentido algo y no había sido bueno.

Giró a todas partes y se dio cuenta que uno de los profesores había dejado la mesa y salía a toda prisa por una de las puertas laterales.

Dumbledore pidió a los estudiantes se tranquilizaran para poder continuar y el resto de la selección pasó tranquilamente. Ron también fue a Gryffindor. Pero no hubo tanto alboroto y al final con Zabini yendo a Slytherin por fin acabó…

El resto de la velada fue tranquila, la gente hablando y conociéndose, por supuesto todos querían saber sobre Harry…

Y el solo se limitaba a ser muy críptico, Que había crecido con sus Tíos… y que por razones de seguridad eso era todo lo que podía decir... Por supuesto todos hicieron sus más locas teorías pero nada se acercaba a la realidad.

Y En verdad tuvieron suerte, ya que por más que se desvelaron esa noche, al día siguiente realmente no había clases, solo un tour por el colegio, y la asignación de Horarios….. Además de una lectura del reglamento y la presentación de la Jefa de LA casa.

Lo único que a Harry no le gustó mucho fue la repartición de los dormitorios, tras haber dormido por años bajo la escalera, y por Fin haber obtenido su propia recamara en Nueva Orleáns compartir la habitación con cinco personas no se sentía correcto. ¿Qué pasaba con su privacidad?... A los Demás parecía no importarles y estaba casi seguro de que no había nada que pudiera hacer…, así que apenas los demás se durmieron, se sentó frente a Su Baúl. Y recitó cada encantamiento de protección que se sabía. Pero no iba a ser suficiente, A Simple vista el castillo era enorme, debía haber docenas de cuartos sin usar… cuando tuviera tiempo buscaría un lugar apropiado, pero ahora, a pesar de que realmente estaba cansado, solo quería una cosa y esa era comenzar a investigar…

Bajó a la Sala común ya que mientras se las mostraban había notado que había un pequeño librero, ahí los estudiantes donaban libros para la Casa y cualquiera podía tomarlos…

Iba a comenzar por ahí..

La estantería era pequeña, y le dio un poco de rabia al ver que los libros estaban algo maltratados. Había un poco de todo, pero sobre todo libros de aventuras de magos, pero nada que pudiera serle de gran utilidad,

o al menos eso creyó ya que casi al fondo y con una pasta muy desgastada había un pequeño libro llamado "Viajando con Vampiros"….De Gilderoy Lockhart

Harry sintió una gran curiosidad y no pudo evitar tomarlo y echarle una ojeada

¿Qué diantres? pensó a leer las aventuras de este mago, Nada de lo que leía parecía remotamente parecido a lo que había vivido con sus Tíos, que los vampiros eran seres sobrenaturales que siquiera estaban al mismo nivel que los magos. Que eran criaturas atrapadas en costumbres de antaño, alérgicas al ajo, que no podían reflejarse y incluso había una sección donde hablaba de cómo se podían transformar en criaturas o incluso en neblina y el autor de libro señalaba como él solo había hecho que el Vampiro que azotaba un pueblo terminara solo comiendo Lechuga, Harry no sabía si reír o llorar con esto, ¿Acaso los magos tenían tan pobre conocimiento de los vampiros? ¿Cómo era posible?, y un poco de pánico entró su cuerpo, ¿y si todo esto era un gran error y perdida de tiempo?

Necesitaba aire fresco, así que no le importó salir de la sala común y deambular por los pasillos hasta encontrar una ventana, la abrió para aspirar un poco de aire, tenia que calmarse, este solo era un libro, y en realidad tenia que enfocarse en el origen de los lobos de sangre e inadú, Buscar como derrotar a un ser de energía indestructible… Harry bufó y se recostó en la pared, ¡Rayos!, realmente estaba cansado, solo iba a cerrar los ojos por un segundo, pero cuando los volvió a abrir el sol ya estaba golpeando su rostro…

Se puso de pie de golpe y miró su reloj de muñeca. ¡Era tardísimo!, Corrió de regreso a la torre, y cambiándose como pudo, salió hacia el gran comedor en donde todos los de primero aguardaban para el tour por la escuela, y la verdad fue bastante incómodo cuando abrió la puerta del gran comedor y todos voltearon a Verlo. Harry caminó lentamente hacia donde sus compañeros aguardaban. Las miradas y cuchicheos no se hicieron esperar, pero lo que realmente le incomodaba no era la mirada de sus compañeros, sino la mirada de los cuatro jefes de Casa que al parecer ya se habían presentado

LA profesora McGonagall tenía un Rostro Sereno y con cierto grado de Desilusión, Los Jefes de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff solo parecían contentos de que no hubiera sido uno de sus estudiantes.

Sin Embargo, el que más pareció calarle fue la mirada del Jefe de Casa de Slytherin, no recordaba haber visto a ese profesor en el banquete de Bienvenida, pero también recordaba que un profesor había salido corriendo.

LA mirada del jefe de Slytherin era difícil de describir.

-Lo siento tanto profesora McGonagall- dijo. –Yo…..

-Usted Debió llegar a Tiempo señor Potter- respondió McGonagall, -No hay excusa.

-Lo cual merece una falta- dijo de pronto el Jefe de la casa Slytherin.- 5 puntos menos Por la incomodidad que ha causado a todos sus compañeros que si se levantaron a tiempo y tuvieron la decencia de pasarse un cepillo por la cabeza.

Casi todos los Slytherin soltaron una carcajada

Harry instintivamente se paso la mano por el cabello, lo que hizo que el jefe de Slytherin frunciera más el ceño.

-Solo será 1 punto profesor Snape- respondió McGonagall, –Ahora Por Favor calle a sus estudiantes que tenemos que comenzar. Señor Potter tome su lugar.

Harry Sonrió al ver el rostro del Profesor Snape, y una gran admiración nació hacia la profesora McGonagall.

Los profesores presentaron a los Prefectos de cada casa, prácticamente ellos eran una extensión de ellos, tenían que hacerles caso y ellos tenían la facultad de quitar puntos. Ellos los llevarían a conocer la escuela. Y al final de recorrido les entregarían sus horarios de clase, Agradeció que no tuvieran que ir junto a las demás casas, y Percy llevó a los chicos a recorrer todo el lugar.

Harry ubicó a la perfección la biblioteca y la manera más rápida para llegar, y al final del recorrido miró con un poco de preocupación la lista de asignaciones….

Pociones, Profesor Snape, Clase compartida con Slytherin….

Herbología, Profesora Sprout, compartida con Hufflepuff….

Transformaciones…Profesora McGonagall compartida con Ravenclaw…

Astronomía e Historia de la magia eran las únicas materias que Compartían con todas las casas….

Pero encantamientos y Defensa contra las artes oscuras eran clases solo con su casa.

¡En primer año Solo eran seis Clases!. Y la verdad se veía algo corto, tomando en cuenta todas las asignaciones que iba a tomar en la Escuela de Caroline y Alaric. No solo relegaban la magia terrestre, o el estudio de Artefactos y Civilizaciones antiguas, no había ninguna materia, como matemáticas, Física, economía y finanzas, Computación, Civismo, Deportes de todo tipo, incluso iba a tener una clase de defensa personal y defensa sobrenatural, le gustaba ser mago, pero toda su vida la había vivido entre muggles y esto era demasiado, Siete años parecían demasiado tiempo como pasar desconectado del mundo. Bufó..

-Bueno, al menos nada me va a distraer de mi objetivo- dijo en Voz alta y guardó su horario escolar….

XXXXX….LA Ancestral casa de de los Black, una semana después del 1 de septiembre XXXXX.

LA ancestral casa de los Black ciertamente había tenido mejores días, ahora el polvo y la suciedad cada vez la inundaban más a pesar de los esfuerzos del viejo elfo domestico. Kreacher pasaba los días entre medio limpiando y siendo regañado por la señora Black, eso si, la unica habitación que siempre mantenía impecable era la de su amo Régulus, él podría volver en cualquier momento, así que esa era su rutina, levantarse, ser regañado por la señora, limpiar, ser regañado por la señora, seguir limpiando, aunque a veces perdía la noción del tiempo y se quedaba limpiando en mismo punto todo un día….

Pero esta vez algo rompió su monotonía, preparaba nuevamente un plato de comida para su amo para cuando regresara, cuando sin querer su mano tembló de más y se hizo hirió la mano, era un corte profundo ya que la sangre escurrió a borbotones y la estaba regando por toda la cocina mientras encontraba un trozo de tela para cubrirse…

Su sangre escurrió por el suelo, filtrándose por el piso de madera. En poco tiempo logró contener la hemorragia, y siguió preparando la comida para su amo Régulus.

Sin embargo mientras cocinaba, un ruido extraño apareció, era el crujir de la madera, no era el crujir normal de una casa vieja, él conocía todos esos crujir, no, este era diferente, y venía de debajo de la mesa de la cocina….

Pero apenas miró, y el piso se quebró por completo, la mesa salió volando y debajo de ella un hombre completamente pálido, y en estado esquelético emergió completamente feral y con largos colmillos..

Por el susto Kreacher no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y aquel hombre se fue sobre él mordiéndolo. El elfo lo acuchilló para intentar liberarse pero el hombre cada vez era más fuerte. Y él cada vez se sentía peor…

Rodaron por la cocina destrizando todo. Kreacher no sabía que hacer, y en un acto de autoreflejo simplemente se teleportó lo más lejos que pudo.

Ambos aparecieron en la mitad de un bosque, algo alto por lo que en la caída golpearon drásticamente con varias ramas, él hombre no tuvo otra opción más que soltarlo y apenas se sintió libre Se teleportó de regreso a la ancestral casa Black.

Kreacher cayó en el duro piso del pasillo, se puso de pie como pudo, pero la señora había vuelto a Gritar. Era hora de regresar a limpiar.

Mientras tanto, en aquel bosque lejano, Tras el golpe el hombre se puso de pie, su cuerpo lentamente parecía rehidratarse, aún sentía esa tremenda sed y hambre, pero la cabeza comenzaba a aclarársele un poco… ¿Dónde estaba?...¿que había sucedido? ¿Qué era toda esta sangre?...pero sobre todo….¿Quien era él?, por mas que lo intentaba lo único que había en su cabeza era ¿un ciervo? ¿Qué demonios?,.revisó todo su cuerpo y lo único que pudo encontrar fue una pequeña "J" bordada en su camisa

XXXX N. Tonks……XXXXXX

Graduarse de Hogwarts había sido un sueño hecho realidad, graduarse y convertirse en Auror era algo que deseaba con fervor, ella quería combatir a los magos y criaturas tenebrosas desde que tenía memoria y aunque nunca lo había admitido públicamente su familia era una de las razones principales, ella y su madre habían escapado al torbellino mediático de hacia unos años cuando el señor oscuro había sido derrotado. Literalmente nadie las relacionaba con el escándalo de la familia Black en donde su tia Bellatrix y su primo segundo Sirius habían terminado en Azkaban y aunque la familia de su Tia Narcisa había esquivado los castigos, su reputación había quedado marcada ya que no todos creían que habían sido controlados. Pero ella iba a demostrar que no todas las manzanas de ese árbol eran malas. Así que iba a ser la mejor auror que pudiera y que mejor manera de iniciar que ponerse de voluntaria a cuanta misión saliera del despacho.

Por supuesto nunca creyó que el avistamiento de un vampiro creando problemas iba a desencadenar que terminara casi siendo Devorada.

Las ordenes eran simples, con la nueva regulación internacional promovida por los recientes eventos en Nueva Orleáns, los vampiros y seres sobrenaturales y los pocos magos terrestres que quedaban tenían que adaptarse al decreto del secreto o serian tratados como criminales. Así que un vampiro causando terror en un poblado Muggle

Era algo que el departamento de Aurores tenia que encargarse.

Ella y un superior fueron asignados al caso, y todo parecía ir tranquilamente, borraban algunos recuerdos, seguían pistas, Tonks agradecía que realmente no hubiera ningún herido, solo gente muy asustada y cuando por fin encontraron el rastro del Vampiro este se había refugiado en una pequeña cueva en el interior del bosque.

Lo ideal seria ir de día. Para evitar cualquier percance.

Pero cuando llegaron al lugar al menos 5 personas se habían reunido frente a cueva, tendrían que usar un poco de magia para retirarlos del lugar.

Se acercaron amigablemente, pero Tonks tropezó con una rama atravesada haciendo que cayera sobre una especie de Caja cubierta, la tela que la cubría salió volando revelando una jaula de barrotes metálicos, donde una jovencita herida del cuello con una mordida, parecía estar haciendo la transición a Vampiro…

-Que demonios- dijo su jefe mientras desenfundaba su varita.

-¿Qué es esto?, Esa chica necesita ayuda….

Los cinco hombres rieron... uno de ellos corrio rapidamente hacia el mago rompiendo la varita y quebrando su brazo en el proceso, el mago perdió el conocimiento al instante

Tonks no podía creer lo que veía. ¡Ellos eran Vampiros!, eso no era posible, ellos no podían caminar bajo el sol.

Como pudo sacó la suya. Lanzó un ataque para liberar a su superior, pero el vampiro esquivó el hechizo. Ella no se iba a rendir. Preparó otro encantamiento, pero sus palabras no salieron ya que un fuerte golpe en el estomago le sacó todo el aire y la mandó a volar varios metros.

Ella no lo había visto pero otro vampiro había salido de la cueva, de apariencia no podía tener más de 15 años, y sin embargo cargaba un bulto envuelto en una lona como si nada.

Tonks solo podía ver la sangre escurrir de aquel cuerpo y una mata de cabello negro revuelto.

El chico miro a Tonks y al superior.

-Son magos de Varita- dijo. –También nos pueden servir.

Tonks apretó sus puños, su varita estaba rota, podía desaparecer, pero eso seria abandonar a su superior, a la chica y al que suponía era el vampiro que estaban buscando.

¡Rayos!.

-¡Bien!- dijo alzando las manos.

Pero uno de los vampiros corrió hacia ella queriendo golpearla para incapacitarla. Sin embargo el golpe nunca llegó, ya que el corazón de ese vampiro salio volando y su cuerpo cayó sin vida.

El chico de 15 había arrebatado su corazón. El vampiro joven miró a Tonks, -No darás problemas- y ella sintió la compulsión

Tonks no se movió, pero bien que notó cuando tomaban del dedo del vampiro una especie de anillo y de inmediato los rayos solares hicieron ceniza su cuerpo.

XXXXXX Mystic Falls, una muy mala noche. A principios de Octubre XXXXXXXXXX.

Alaric tenía sentimientos encontrados, el inicio de año escolar había sido un rotundo éxito y su escuela parecía estar sobre la marcha. Sus hijas se habían acoplado muy bien al cambio de tener muchos más compañeros, Caroline llevaba los asuntos de la escuela con perfección a pesar de que todavía había algunas personas, sobre todo magos de varita, que no concebían la idea de que hubiera una escuela mágica con un director Vampiro y uno muggle, Pero dejando eso de lado llevaban todo un mes sin ningún incidente, incluso esta luna llena había pasado sin problemas y ya que Remus cada vez estaba más en control de su forma Lycan y tomaba su Rol como líder de la manada a la perfección. los estudiantes Lycans y su amigo reposaban de sus heridas, mientras que los lobos de sangre aún no regresaban a su forma humana. Les tomaría algo de tiempo controlar su transformación, pero una vez lo hicieran podrían hacerlo a voluntad incluso en la luna llena.

Y los Mikaelson se habían mantenido a Raya sin causar ningún problema. ¿Entonces porque sentía un hueco en el estómago? ¿Por qué sentía que algo grande iba a estallar pronto? ¿Acaso no se merecían un año de paz?...o Tal vez era otra cosa, todos estos sentimientos lo habían golpeado desde hacía unos días, y habían comenzado por un sueño en particular que había tenido.

En el sueño El e Isobel seguían casados, no había hecho gran cosa, solo habían estado planeando una fiesta para su aniversario. Aquel fue un sueño tan extraño pero desde entonces un sentimiento lo aquejaba y no lograba descubrir cual era, Estaba muy seguro que ya no tenia ningún tipo de sentimiento hacia Isobel, pero porque el pensar en su ex esposa la causaba tanta ansiedad…. Y fue entonces que lo descubrió….Su vida había cambiado tanto por conocerla, por quererla tanto al grado de dejar su vida atrás e ir en búsqueda de su asesino….de haber ….

Pero su hilo de pensamiento se perdió cuando su teléfono sonó. Regreso a la actualidad y arqueó una ceja al ver que se trataba de Beth…

-¿Si?...

Alaric se puso de pie de Golpe, algo horrible acababa de suceder. Damon había salido en fin de Semana para aprovechar que Elena tenía tiempo libre en sus estudios. Pero ahora ambos estaban en e hospital.

Alaric llamó de inmediato a Caroline, Y el no lo pensó dos veces corrió hacia el hospital.

Cuando llegó lo primero que vió fue a Elena. Ella solo tenía un pequeño corte en el brazo, pero su rostro estaba desencajado, Caroline había llegado poco antes, pero no habían podido evitar que Damon entrara en cirugía.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó muy Alarmado.

-Le han disparado- dijo Elena entre lágrimas y desesperación… -Salíamos de Cenar y dos tipos nos rodearon, quisieron……Pero Damon……

Los puños de Alaric se cerraron tan fuerte que se sacó sangre.

Caroline miró a Alaric.

-Ya hablé con Matt, atraparon a uno de ellos, pero el otro escapó

Entonces Elena se serenó y miró a su amiga.

-Tenemos que hacer algo. Antes de que…

-Ni lo digas Elena- gruñó Alaric. –Damon es demasiado Terco….Además si pudiéramos darle sangre Vampírica….

-LA cura lo impediría-- refutó Caroline…. Pero ¿Qué hay de la magia?...He visto a Remus curar las heridas de los niños.

-Ya hablamos de eso- respondió Alaric..-Remus me dijo que es capaz de curar heridas pequeñas, pero para algo tan grave necesita hechizos más avanzados de los cuales bueno, no ha estudiado mucho y algo podría salir mal, además todavía esta inconciente por su ultima transformación.

-¡Entonces magia terrestre- dijo Elena aferrándose a todas las opciones disponibles.

-Podría ser- dijo Alaric. –Tal vez no lo sane por completo pero podría ayudar..Bonnie esta en Oddville resurtiendo algunas cosas, pero hay otro mago terrestre en el colegio...

-¡Voy enseguida!- dijo Caroline esfumándose

Todavía discutían que tan rápido podía ir Caroline por ayuda cuando Beth salió por unos de los pasillos. Ella había recogido a Damon y se había quedado para recoger información.

-¿Cómo está?- preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Es complicado- dijo Beth, esta perdiendo mucha sangre, pero eso no es todo, su tipo… es muy extraño, y el hospital tiene muy pocas reservas, Dudan que vaya a ser suficiente si sigue desangrándose de esa manera.

-No tiene sentido- dijo Elena,- Se supone que siempre debe haber un mínimo de sangre almacenada para cualquier emergencia…

-Ese es el problema- dijo Beth- hace un mes utilizaron una parte, y hubo una equivocación en el surtimiento del mes…no rellenaron el faltante….y Ahora Damon lo necesita…están tratando de localizar a algún donante, o solo queda esperar que alguno de los hospitales cercanos nos den de sus reservas….

Alaric y Elena se miraron incapaces de contener su preocupación…

-¿Qué hay de Tom?- dijo Alaric. –Ellos son parientes….

Beth negó.

-Son parientes lejanos, pero no comparten el mismo tipo, cuando me enteré de todo lo del Doppelganger, hice todas las pruebas habidas, Resultó que Si, Tom y Stefan tienen la misma sangre. Pero es muy distinta a la que posee Damon

Entonces sonó una pequeña alarma Damon había entrado en paro, necesitaban más sangre..

Caroline no regresaba. Y las cosas se ponían cada vez peor. Pero entonces, atravesando la puerta con un rostro entre Dudoso y Temeroso, una mujer Rubia y alta, de rostro alargado entró y llegó hasta donde daban los informes…

-Disculpe- dijo al recepcionista. –Me llamaron diciendo que necesitaban un donador….

Todos voltearon a verla.

Beth la reconoció del inmediato..

-¡Señora Evans!-

LA señora Evans volteó algo asustada, pero Reconoció a Beth.

-Oh, Beth, me llamaron, necesitan un tipo de sangre, y yo….

-Muchas Gracias- dijo Elena.

Petunia, siquiera sabía porque había decidido venir cuando recibió la llamada del hospital, no, eso no era cierto, ella sabía exactamente porque lo había hecho y todo había comenzado hacia poco mas de un año.

Aquel fatídico Día cuando esos horrendos seres habían ido tras Harry. Ese día su vida y la de su pequeño retoño Dudley habían estado en peligro, odio a su sobrino con todo lo que tenía, lo maldijo y renegó de él. Pero Luego aquel Hombre de Traje había visto como lo habían tratado y los maldijo. Los maldijo a nunca encontrar paz.

Ese día habían salido de Londres a toda velocidad, no miraron atrás, y cuando pudieron asentarse nuevamente, la maldición volvió por ellos, era horrendo, no sabían si la oscuridad era peligrosa, si las sombras moviéndose eran criaturas que saltarían sobre ellos. Ella y Vernom ya no podían más….y Dudley su pequeño lleno de vida, ahora solo era un niño melancólico y aterrado. Había cambiado… Ese fue su punto mas bajo, y mientras Vernom no dejaba de seguir insultando a Harry y las desgracias que había traído a su familia, un fuerte sentimiento se apoderó de ella.

Ella merecía esto.

-A pesar de todas sus diferencias el único hijo de su hermana menor, había llegado a su puerta, le habían confiado la crianza y protección de un ser indefenso que no tenía a nadie más en este mundo…. Ella había aceptado en un principio pesando en el que diría la gente. Porque eso de rechazar a un bebe solo, no era muy bien visto. Pero aunque lo había hecho nunca había sido una verdadera madre para Harry, había dejado que todos lo pisotearan, había dejado que todos abusaran emocionalmente de él…. Y aún así Harry jamás había tenido una mala actitud hacia ellos, y en el momento de peligro, en vez de salir corriendo y abandonarlos, Harry había entrado para ayudarlos, aún cuando estaba en peligro de muerte, se había arriesgado para mover a Dudley y ponerlo a salvo. ¿Y que había recibido a cambio?, Solo odio.

Entonces, si, ella merecía esto.

Y Vernom seguía maldiciendo…

-Y si no Fuera por ese Maldito Potter……….

-¡YA CALLATE VERNOM!- gritó como nunca lo había hecho… como nunca había enfrentado a su esposo.

-¡YA CALLATE! ¡ACASO NO VES QUE HICIMOS MAL!.

Vernom se puso todo colorado quiso responder algo….. pero simplemente no pudo…

Esa noche fue la primera noche que pudo dormir tranquilamente. Y tuvo un sueño muy Extraño, era más un recuerdo muy reprimido en su mente, Ella era una niña, y estaban en casa de su abuelo Owen, Gritaba desde el pórtico a su abuelo para que saliera ya que iban a llegar tarde, cuando la puerta se abrió su abuelo había salido, pero no era el hombre maduro con el que siempre había estado, Su abuelo era joven, justo como en aquellas viejas fotografías que solía mostrarle cuando iba a su casa.

-¿Y a donde Vamos Abuelo?...

-A un lugar a donde siempre he querido ir- dijo..

-¿Y eso donde es?- preguntó la pequeña Petunia.

-Mystic Falls-

Petunia abrió los ojos y una pequeña lagrima escurría por su rostro… no había querido notarlo, pero Harry tenía los mismos ojos que su abuelo. Y esto no podía ser coincidencia, esto era una señal.

Cambiaron el nombre de la Familia, por su apellido de soltera y buscando en Internet descubrieron que Mistic Falls en verdad existía, había muchas noticias raras sobre el pueblo, pero estaba segura de que su abuelo sabía lo que era mejor.

Y así había llegado aquí, tuvieron un mal comienzo, pero la gente de inmediato les tendió la mano, aquellos augurios de terror y paranoia cada vez eran menores…. Dar a los demás calmaba su alma por eso se había registrado como donadora cuando descubrió que su tipo sanguíneo era extraño y por eso cuando recibió la llamada del hospital, no dudó en ir….

Y gracias a ello. Damon tuvo tiempo, Caroline regresó y haciendo gala de varios encantamientos de compulsión pudieron acceder al quirófano…la magia terrestre lo mantuvo estable y Damon Salió se su cirugía con éxito,

XXxxx Rebekah y Stefan en algún lugar de Europa….XXXXXXX

En los últimos meses Stefan no se había reconocido a si mismo, toda su vida había sido definida por su pasado, pero ahora que por fin podía ser libre de este, las cosas no parecían tener sentido.

Por dos meses había viajado junto a Rebekah por toda Europa, conociendo lugares, personas, conociendo un poco más de si mismo, dejando las preocupaciones a un lado y siendo el adolescente que ciertamente nunca había sido, pero al final del día cuando los vampiros por necesidad se escondían en las sombras la realidad lo golpeaba, no tenía un propósito.

Cuando se sacrifico para salvar a Mistic Fall y a todos los demás fue cuando más realizado se había sentido, como si toda su vida hubiera sido diseñada para ese momento, sin embargo en el más allá se sentía incompleto, como si algo le hubiera faltado, y ahora que le habían dado otra oportunidad sentía como si estuviera desperdiciándola y podía sentir que a Rebekah le pasaba lo mismo…. La había atrapado melancólica y mirando a la nada muchas veces. Ella extrañaba a su familia… y porque negarlo, él también, la diferencia era que el podía regresar cuando quisiera, pero Rebekah estaba condenada a estar separada de ellos a menos que se hirieran muy profundamente.

Realmente ambos necesitaban encontrar algo o esto se pondría muy mal..

Y al parecer el destino tiende a arreglar las cosas por si solas porque esa misma noche ambos recibieron una invitación muy peculiar del dueño del antro donde habían estado pasando las noches, una invitación VIP para la parte mas exclusiva…

Rebekah y Stefan se miraron un poco sorprendidos, pero aceptaron.

Para llegar al lugar tuvieron que pasar por varios controles, Vampiros de todos tamaños y edades resguardaban la entrada, a lo que parecía ser un lujuso palco. Y dentro los que parecian ser los vampiros más pretenciosos que Stefan hubiera visto, todos ellos tenian en su mano una copa de Sangre…

Rebekah frunció el ceño. Era obvio que ninguno era más antiguo o fuerte que ella, pero podia sentir bastante atiguedad en el ambiente. Sin embargo lo principal no era el palco si no lo que se podía ver desde este, una enorme jaula metalica, donde el olor a sangre y muerte estaba tan impregnado que era difícil no prestarle atención.

El rostro de Stefan se frunció al máximo, esto no le gustaba para nada, su lado más oscuro sabía lo que era la muerte y este lugar no hacia más que recordarles esto.

-Tenemos que irnos- dijo A Rebekah.

-Por supuesto- dijo la Rubia.- pero en ese instante entró el anfitrión del evento.

-¿Y perderse nuestra noche especial?- dijo sonriente. –Seria un honor que se quedaran, después de todo no todos los días tienes a un miembro de la familia original en tu casa.

Stefan se puso a la defensiva, pero Rebekah solo sonrió.

-Sabes que puedo acabar con todos los de aquí ¿Cierto?.

-Por supuesto- dijo el anfitrión, -Pero eso no será problema. Créame la mayoría de nosotros daría su vida por usted, después de todo… usted es nuestra madre….

Hubo un silencio incómodo. Rebekah miró a los vampiros presentes y cada uno de ellos parecía mirarla con un alto grado de vehemencia.

Stefan sabía que algo no estaba bien aquí…todo lo sucedido en años pasados había mermado a los vampiros. La muerte de los linajes de Fin, Kol, y Elijah había desaparecido a más de la mitad de los vampiros del planeta. Los descendientes de Klaus andaban libres del yugo de su creador, pero los descendientes de Rebekah, aún debían mantenerla viva si querían seguir siendo inmortales.

-Entonces mi presencia aquí, no es mera coincidencia- dijo la Rubia.

-Por supuesto- dijo el anfitrión, -su presencia aquí es necesaria mi señora, El resiente fallecimiento de tantos de los nuestros nos ha hecho entender una cosa, al parecer ya no somos el depredador Alfa…..hombres lobos, magos, simples mortales nos dan caza y nos destruyen. Y eso no debe ser……y mientras los otros linajes se peleaban por ver quien era mejor… bueno, nosotros nos hacíamos mejores como especie…. ¿Sabe que determina nuestra fueraza?

Uno de los extremos de la jaula se abrió. Y un joven vampiro fue arrojado a ella. Le habían cortado el cabello a Raz y lo único que vestía eran unos pantalones.

Rebekah lo miró atenta, tendría a lo mucho 20 años y su rostro mostraba total confusión, Sin embargo Rebekah no podía dejar de mirarlo, había algo en ese vampiro, era muy familiar, como si lo hubiera visto en algún otro lugar pero no podía recordar donde.

Entonces la otra puerta de la jaula se abrió. Y otro vampiro entró al ruedo, este se encontraba en completo modo feral. Listo para atacar, listo para devorar lo que se le pusiera en frente.

El vampiro Feral saltó sobre el vampiro de cabello a ras, pero este pudo evitarlo, pelearon en la jaula a velocidad extrema, y se hirieron, sin embargo el vampiro de 20 años no quería herir al otro. Lo dominaba mas no acababa con él….

-Y esto que demuestra- dijo Rebekah.

El anfitrión sonrió.

Hay 4 factores que determinan la fuerza de un vampiro.

El primordial es la Edad, mientras más antiguo más fuerte.

El segundo su Originalidad, su grado de separación con respecto a los Originales.

El tercero es la sangre, más y mejor sangre nos hace más fuertes.

Y el cuarto es la Feracidad/Voracidad, que vendría siendo el grado de conciencia y auto control que tiene sobre si mismo

-¿Entonces cual es la combinación correcta para ser superiores?...

La jaula volvió a abrirse, pero esta vez no fueron vampiros los que entraron, eran dos magos de varita. Uno de ellos tenía una herida en el brazo, y la otra era una chica de Rosado cabello, ninguno de ellos parecía asustado, ellos estaban bajo compulsión.

-¿Qué demonios?- dijo Stefan.

Los ojos de Rebekah se abrieron como platos.

-Voracidad, Originalidad, Edad, Sangre-

-¿Cuál es la mejor formula?, La sangre humana no es nada a comparación de la sangre de un mago….

El vampiro Feral de inmediato salto sobre el mago herido, absorbiendo su sangre….

De inmediato sus heridas, curaron, mató al mago en segundos y luego saltó sobre la chica de cabello rosado.

El joven vampiro se interpuso llevándose una herida muy grande, pero logro detenerlo…y lentamente a someterlo...

-Sin embargo la Voracidad no le gana a la Originalidad, fue Creado directamente por ustedes.

-Rebekah volvió a mirar la pelea, ¿En que momento?, hacia mucho que Nik no creaba descendientes, Marcel había sido el ultimo.

-Detengan esto- gruñó Stefan.

-Es nuestro punto- dijo el anfitrión…. –Sangre y Originalidad…..--Sangre de magos, hijos directos de nuestra madre…. ¡Volveremos a estar en la Cima de la Depredación!...este mundo…

-¡Tienes que estar Bromeando!- gruñó Rebekah. –Ni loca haría algo así…

Los vampiros de la sala comenzaron a rodearlos…

-Es una lastima madre- dijo el anfitrión…. –Realmente esperábamos que vieras y entendieras. Pero al fin y al cabo, lo que realmente necesitamos de ti…es tu sangre….

Stefan miró a su alrededor… el hedor de la jaula había cubierto el hedor a sangre que había en el palco… detrás de una de las cortinas había una pequeña sala. Donde al menos el cuerpo de tres magos yacía completamente drenados….

Abajo en a jaula el joven vampiro luchaba para mantener al vampiro Feral lejos de la joven, pero ella simplemente no hacia nada por defenderse.

-¡Por favor Reacciona!- gritaba.

Pero ella no lo hacia…. ¿Que diantres le habían hecho? La miró profundamente… ¡REACCIONA YA!- gritó con todas su fuerzas. Y entonces lo sintió, un pequeño clic. Y la chica pareció recobrar el conocimiento.

-¡diantres!- gritó a ver al vampiro Feral a punto de caerles en cima, y sin saber ni como. Un hechizo explosivo salió de sus manos…Lograron tirar una de las paredes de la jaula. Y salir, pero la puerta había quedado bloqueada… y la unica vía de escape era por el palco…

La explosión sacudió el lugar…en el palco Rebekah peleaba con todas sus fuerzas contra los vampiros, pero tenia una desventaja. Stefan no era tan fuerte. Y lo estaban sometiendo…

Tonks se asustó cuando el vampiro la tomó por la cintura y saltaron hacia el palco...

Ahí pudieron ver como otro dos vampiros luchaban contra os maniáticos que os habían encarcelado…

Un vampiro saltó sobre Tonks, pero Stefan, se interpuso. Recibiendo el golpe...

-¡Gracias!- dijo la chica…

-¡Vamos, Huye Rápido!...

Tonks podría intentar desaparecer…pero era lo mismo de siempre…. Si se iba los iba dejar solos...

-¡Si que eres tonta!- gruñó para si. –Y abrazando a Stefan, al vampiro de cabello a Raz y a la chica Rubia que luchaba con ellos.

Se desapareció……

Hicieron PLOC….la verdad no había pensado muy bien a donde quería ir, solo quería salir de ese lugar…. Literal aparecieron en la entrada del Antro en donde la gente corría y desaparecía del lugar, que tras el estallido la gente había salido en estampida del lugar.

Rebekah tomó del brazo a su acompañante y desapareció en la noche…

Tonks, ahora un poco más calmada, tomó del brazo al vampiro que la había salvado y haciendo un nuevo Ploc se fue lo más lejos que le fue posible…

Rebekah se detuvo en el apartamento que habían alquilado mientras estaban en la ciudad.

-¡Vaya y yo que pensaba que me moriría de aburrimiento!, Ahora resulta que hay un maldito culto tras de mi….

Ella se giró y abrió los ojos como platos. Él no era Stefan, ella había agarrado al chico vampiro Equivocado.

-Lo que me faltaba- bufó la rubia. -¿Y quien se supone que eres tu?

El chico bajó la mirada…

-Yo…. Yo no estoy seguro, no recuerdo nada antes de despertar como vampiro….- el meditó un poco, lo único que tenia algo de su pasado había sido la camisa estampada.

-Pero Puedes decirme "J" (Jay)


	24. parte 24

Harry Potter, the Originals, The Vampire Diaries son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.

Linajes por LarsBlack

Cosas a tomar en cuenta…..

Como lo explique en un capitulo anterior los horrorcruxes no traspasan la esencia completa del alma, traspasan la parte mas que mas domina del alma en ese momento. Por lo que el resultante es distinto al alma que continua, todos los horrorcruxes son distintos y el núcleo es el que define la nueva personalidad.

Aunque no será por mucho, Por la historia en si, Harry va a estar un poco más aislado de los demás personajes, pero todos los elementos seguirán presentes

Parte 24.

XXXXXX Elijah hace algunos años….. Inglaterra….XXXXXX

Elijah se encontraba bebiendo en una taberna local que estaba a reventar ya que los amantes de los deportes se habían reunido para ver una final, rara vez optaba por ir a este tipo de lugares pero su contacto le había pedido reunirse aquí y no iba a desaprovechar esta oportunidad.

Desde lo ocurrido en Nueva Orleáns no había tenido un lugar al que llamar Hogar. Pero su reciente encuentro con cazadores de vampiros le había despertado nueva mente el ansia que le provocaba pensar en su familia. Tenía medio siglo sin saber nada de ellos pero Mikael seguía tras Niklaus y En algún lugar de Inglaterra Klaus seguía haciendo de las suyas llamando la atención mientras que Rebekah, Kol y Fin yacían indefensos, encerrados en ataúdes y aunque había decidido que no era de su incumbencia eso era mentira. No podía dejarlos a merced de Niklaus, no cuando su hermano tenía una diana tan grande sobre él. Y por ello los rumores lo habían llevado a Inglaterra.

Pero aún así era complicado seguirlo debido a que el mundo mágico ingles estaba sumergido en un a guerra donde las matanzas eran comunes Y era difícil adivinar ¿Qué había sido causado por Niklaus y que había sido causado por el conflicto mágico?..

Pasaría a encontrarse con un contacto, un mago de varita llamado Caradoc, que había conocido hacia algunos años y ciertamente le había parecido interesante e útil cuando se refería a asuntos de magos de varita.

El ambiente le estaba comenzando a parecer pesado Cuando de pronto un aroma lo hizo girarse en seco. Encima del olor a Sudor, Exaltación y Alcohol algo el aroma lo había golpeado tan fuerte que había despertado todos sus sentidos, Y entonces las vió. Dos mujeres habían entrado al Bar, eran jóvenes pero la menor no podía pasar de los 20 años y a pesar de que ambas eran brujas no podían ser mas distintas entre ellas.

LA mayor con un rostro redondo y cabellos negros corto, pero había sido la menor la que había hecho que volteara por completo. Ella tenía e cabello rojo y largo hasta la cintura, su blanca piel estaba tan sonrojada que cualquiera pensaría que era muy tímida, pero el brillo en sus grandes ojos verde esmeralda decían lo contrario, había una fiereza en ellos que te hacia dudar si siquiera debías acercarte.

La pregunta era ¿Qué hacían dos brujas aquí?. No podía ser coincidencia, la de cabello oscuro miraba a su alrededor un poco sorprendida por los televisores que colgaban del techo. Sin embargo la Mujer de cabello rojizo se movió naturalmente entre la gente y llegó a la barra, platicó algo con el encargado y luego este les señaló una de las mesas más alejadas del lugar…

Las dos chicas caminaron al fondo. Elijah estaba a punto de seguirlas cuando vió a Caradoc entrar y este le hizo una seña para que se encontrara con él justo al otro lado..

-Espero que tu información sea beneficiosa--dijo Elijah con cara de pocos amigos…

-Lo es- dijo Caradoc.. –Fue complicado por todo las muertes que hay en el país, y mi propio equipo sospecha de mi por meter la nariz donde no debía, pero estoy seguro que esta masacre en particular podría ser lo que estas buscando

Caradoc se mordió el labio.

-¿Seguro que no puedes involucrarte?, el bando contrario tiene a los Lycans… y si algunos vampiros se nos unen….

-No es de mi incumbencia Caradoc- Respondió Elijah, vampiros y Brujos eso nunca funciona.

Elijah tomó la información y leyó los informes… Definitivamente esto tenia pinta de ser obra de Niklaus.

-Entonces todo bien?- preguntó Caradoc… -Tengo que volver y reportarme…

-Todo bien- contestó Elijah sacando dos pequeños viales llenos de sangre. Era sangre vampírica, obviamente no era la suya, pero si de lago podría presumir era que siempre cumplía con sus tratos, LA sangre vampírica era un elemento muy raro y cotizado en el mercado mágico. Y dos pequeños viales era un buen pago…

Caradoc sonrió y guardó los viales dentro de su abrigo, estaba a punto de marcharse cuando…. Todo pasó muy rápido

El equipo local había marcado un tanto y toda la taberna había estallado en gritos, por eso casi nadie notó cuando tres sonoros Cracks trajeron consigo a tres magos, que por sus pintas no se traían nada bueno…. El más cercano a ellos alzó su varita rápidamente y con un movimiento disparó un rayo de energía que impactó a Caradoc justo en el pecho, el mago gritó lleno de dolor antes de salir disparado hacia una de las mesas…. Fue entonces que las personas del lugar se dieron cuenta de que algo malo estaba ocurriendo.

Uno de los magos con un movimiento de su varita rompió el cuello de uno de los que gritaban asustados. La gente lentamente comenzó a darse cuenta de que algo estaba mal y comenzó a salir en estampida a la calle….

Elijah corrió rápidamente para sacarle el corazón al mago, este lanzó varios hechizos que impactaron de lleno a Elijah pero siquiera lo inmutaron, Entró en modo feral y con velocidad arrancó el corazón de uno de los magos.

Entonces sus compañeros gritaron algo Pero esta vez el hechizo si le dio de lleno. Haciéndolo caer…

Los dos magos atosigaron a Elijah hechizo tras hechizo. Pero entonces, aquel aroma…

Elijah alzó su rostro y ahí estaba ella varita en mano de un solo movimiento de su varita el mago oscuro salió disparado, el segundo resistió un poco más los embates.

Maldijo y con un sonoro Crac desapareció….

Elijah creyó que todo había acabado. Pero entonces se escuchó un crujir…

La gente aterrada dentro del lugar vió como todo el techo del se venia abajo…

Iba a aplastarlos a todos…. A él no le pasaría nada… pero….

Por instinto alzó sus manos sosteniendo un gran pedazo del techo, solo fue un segundo, pero ese segundo fue suficiente para que ambas brujas lanzaran un hechizo que detuvo que el techo los aplastara por completo.… cuando el polvo se disipó un poco pudo ver que mucha gente aún quedaba dentro y habían sido salvadas.

La bruja de Cabellos rojizos había lanzado un hechizo de protección, podía ver en su rostro lo que le estaba costando sostenerlo, pero ella había salvado a mucha gente…

-¡Alice, Saca a todos de aquí!...

-Pero si quito mi hechizo….

-¡Hazlo yo resistiré!--

Alice asintió mientras se llevaba a la gente trasportándolos fuera del lugar…

Entonces un segundo impacto azotó el techo y todo se venía abajo…

La pelirroja lo miró…

-Por favor señor Vampiro, resista un poco mas…..

Elijah sintió algo extraño en esa petición. ¿Alguna vez había necesitado ejercer su verdadera fuerza?...

Cuando era humano siempre llevaba su cuerpo al máximo de sus capacidades físicas, no se consideraba el más fuerte, pero si el que mejor provecho sacaba, en la aldea nadie había podido vencerlo en combate, pero desde que se habían vuelto vampiros… todo el mundo era una pequeña ramita frágil que con un solo dedo podía romper, atravesar…. ¿Entonces que tan fuerte era realmente?..

Tenían sobre sus hombros un edificio de 3 pisos, el techo había resistido de romperse gracias al hechizo de la bruja… pero aún así podía ver como el hechizo se desvanecía rápidamente… y ella daba todo de si para que resistiera un poco más…

La bruja de cabellos oscuros regresó una ultima vez…

-¡LILY! GIGANTES, ellos tiraron el edificio…..

\--Solo falta Caradoc- gritó Lily…

Alice corrió hacia al mago y logró sacarlo.

Lily sonrió

-Gracias- dijo antes de bajar su varita

Elijah sintió el peso del edificio en su totalidad, pero el hechizo de protección se deshizo lentamente y LA bruja tuvo el tiempo suficiente para llegar a él, tomarlo de la mano y desaparecerse antes de que todo se viniera abajo…

La nube de humo que se formo fue la perfecta cortina para lo que continuó…

Una tribu de gigantes aporreaba el edificio, El mago tenebrosos que había sobrevivido los guiaba.. Gritaba como era que tenían que aniquilar todo.

Elijah tenía lo que necesitaba… ¿Por qué entrometerse en esto?...

Bueno, La bruja pelirroja siquiera se había detenido, con su varita sacaba del peligro a todas las personas heridas mientras se lanzaba contra los gigantes.

Logró dominar a uno de ellos pero un segundo gigante estaba a punto de aporrearla

Elijah entró en modo feral y sin siquiera pensarlo arrancó de un tajo el brazo del gigante. Y de ahí en Adelante, nada lo detuvo.

Al Final de la noche…una tribu entera de Gigantes había muerto, Elijah había emergido lleno de la sangre de sus enemigos ¿Porque lo había hecho? ¿porque acabar con todos de esta manera?

Y Luego…. Estaba ella….

LA forma en que ahora lo veía…..como una bestia peligrosa…

Se acercó y La pelirroja agarró con fuerza su varita…

Pero Elijah fue más rápido y la tomó de ambos brazos.. la miró y formó una compulsión sobre ella..

-Después de que me vaya. Olvidaras que me has visto no me recordaras, esto fue un ataque de los magos tenebrosos, Lycans y Gigantes estuvieron involucrados….

Las personas comunes estaba demasiado asustadas como para que fueran un una verdadera amenaza

Elijah hizo lo mismo con Alice y cuando iba por Carodac, estaba tan dañado que simplemente moriría.

\--Que de algo sirva conocerte- gruñó Carodac mientras sacaba uno de los viales de sangre y le daba un trago…

Elijah revisó pero las heridas no sanaban,

-Magia oscura MALDITA SEA- gritó. Y Luego miró a Elijah…

-No quiero estar aquí cuando ocurra-

Elijah tomo a Carodac… y tras una ultima mirada a la chica de cabellos de fuego, desapareció…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx .Tom Eli Avery xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cuando Tom se enteró sobre lo que le había pasado a su Tio Damon, su primer instinto fue correr a hospital, pero todos lo detuvieron, el hospital no era lugar para un niño, Damon debe descansar, y otras cosas.

Ah, pero eso no iba a detenerlo.

Sus noches de insomnio no habían sido en vano. Había preparado una poción tonificante con los algunos ingredientes que había logrado robar de los almacenes, no estaba todo lo de la lista y había tenido que improvisar un poco con la preparación, pero estaba seguro que era buena. Además, ya tenía la respuesta para evitar los encantamientos de protección de la escuela, Así que ignorando el toque de queda, subió al tejado de la mansión, y convirtiéndose en halcón voló hacia Mystic Falls… ¡Apenas si podia creerlo!, ¡Estaba funcionando!, su forma animal no era detectada por….

El golpe fue tan duro que un ala se le quebró al instante. Apenas pudo aletear lo suficiente para no caer de tan alto, pero regresó a la normalidad a varios metros del suelo, cayó muy fuerte, pero el dolor de su brazo roto y el golpe de la caída no eran nada a comparación de ver tu botella con la poción para su tio Damon, hecha añicos en el suelo…

-¡AHHGGGG……..XX#$%/!- gruñó.

-Ese no es un lenguaje apropiado- escuchó decir a alguien entre las sombras.

Era El profesor Lupin, Tom realmente no estaba como para escuchar un regaño. Pero el no lo hizo….

-Anda, vamos a la enfermería….-

-No es justo- dijo Tom….-Realmente creí que podría atravesar la barrera..¿Como supo que era yo y no un ave ordinaria?..

Remus soltó una risa interior, el mismo se había encargado de lanzar es hechizo.

-No te preocupes Tom, Damon esta bien, volverá a casa antes de lo que te imaginas…

-Lo sé- dijo Tom –Pero Realmente quería llevarle la poción, no pude hacer nada cuando lo lastimaron y ahora solo quería hacerlo sentir mejor…

Remus miró los residuos de frasco, realmente no era una inminencia en pociones, pero estaba sorprendido, la poción tonificante de Tom era muy buena A pesar de que todavía no llevaban esa clase en particular. En verdad se había esforzado. Eso si, el querer escaparse en medio de la noche usando su transformación en animago, era algo muy…..

Por unos segundos Remus sintió un hueco en su corazón. Pensar en sus amigos, pensar en ellos cuando todavía estaban juntos, cuando todavía no había muerte y traición fue algo bello. Por más que Sirius hubiera acabado con todo ello, en ese momento, en esa época, las cosas habían sido buenas….

Tom le había recordado aquello….. ¡Rayos!. Quería castigarlo, pero sería un hipócrita si lo hacía….

Todo quedó en una llamada de atención, y una amenaza en que si volvía a repetirlo el castigo seria mayor la próxima vez.

Damon salió del hospital y aunque no regresaría a dar clases de inmediato, si se quedarían en los terrenos del Colegio. Había algunas casitas de huéspedes en los extremos de los terrenos, además de que Elena se tomaría un tiempo de la escuela para cuidarlo y Tom todas las tardes pasaba visitarlo. Eso si, a pesar de que su Estar en la misma habitación que Elena siempre era complicado, había aprendido a controlar las mariposas de su estómago y a veces simplemente no podía evitar quedársele viendo como tonto…..

-Cuidado- dijo Damon riendo cuando ella salió y los dejó a ambos en la habitación.

–Ella ya se decidió por mi y no pienso permitir nueva competencia.

-Ahhhh, tio Damon….…. ¿Y que piensas hacer? tu estas en cama.

-Cierto- respondió Damon. –

Tom se mordió un labio al ver la mirada de su tio, la forma en como lo había dicho había parecido un poco…. Siniestra… él Siempre había sido muy abierto con Damon y no iba a cambiar eso.

-¿Qué sucede ?...

-¡Esto sucede!- gruñó Damon…. -¡Deje a inmortalidad y el poder para estar con Elena! ¿Y que sucede? Dos basuras casi terminan con todo. ¡La hirieron frente a mis ojos y no pude hacer nada!.

-Entonces… ¿quieres regresar a ser un vampiro?... Preguntó Tom un poco preocupado

\- Yo…..No lo sé, - respondió Damon y Tom comprendió que era hora de retirarse y dejarlo descansar un poco. Comprendió a su tio. Debía ser difícil ser un vampiro por tanto tiempo, Ser un depredador Alpha y ahora hasta tropezarse podía lastimarlo.

Esto era algo complicado. Odiaba ver a su tío con ese dilema, todos le contaban historias de Damon, y su tio le había narrado muchas veces su aventuras incluso las que no eran aptas… y si algo había admirado de Damon era que no se rendía, sin importar como sabía salir de cualquier situación desfavorable y conseguía lo que deseaba, y si no había forma, él mismo la creaba.

XXXXX Neville LongBotton… Xxxxxxx

Neville realmente nunca había tenido amigos, se había criado con su abuela y bueno ella no era la que se podía decir del tipo muy sociable. Eso aunado que habían creído que era un squib y lo mantenían oculto todo el tiempo y como resultado tenia una habilidad social de 0.

Así que realmente se sentía agradecido que alguien tan popular como Harry Potter pareciera tener interés en él. Todos los días se sentaba a desayunar cerca y lo saludaba, incluso trataba de meterlo en la conversación que tenían con los demás y durante las clases casi siempre elegía un pupitre cercano al suyo para que pudieran platicar y colaborar con en los trabajos.

LA semana había ido bastante tranquila, al menos hasta que tuvieron su primera case de pociones. Había muchos rumores sobre el profesor Snape. Pero había un consenso General, era el más estricto de todos y eso lo ponía muy nervioso y eso era malo, cuando se ponía nervioso sus poderes de absorción se volvían inestables, intentaba controlarlos pero las cosas no siempre resultaban.

Por eso en verdad dio gracias, cuando al entrar el profesor Snape dirigió toda su atención hacia Harry.

-¡POTTER!- dijo de pronto Snape. -¿Qué obtendré si añado polvo de raíces de asfódelo a una infusión de Ajenjo?.

Harry se quedó quieto unos segundos…

-No lo sé- respondió tranquilamente

Los labios de Snape se encorvaron en un gesto Burlón.

-La Fama no lo es todo Potter-

Todos los Slytherins rieron a carcajada abierta.

-¡Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo de Potter!. ¿En donde buscarías si te digo que me encuentres un bezoar?.

Harry sonrió y respondió.

-Esa es fácil profesor, Vinculando un granate con la sangr……

Pero De pronto se escuchó una explosión que asustó a todos. Justo al lado de Neville uno de los frascos de las estanterías había estallado llenándolo de un liquido viscoso..

Los estudiantes gritaron y corrieron lejos mientras que Neville comenzaba a llenarse de pústulas…

El profesor Snape corrió hacia él moviendo su varita y desapareciendo todo el liquido, sin embargo las heridas de Neville eran graves Y tras amenazar a todos que si se movían de su lugar o se dignaban a tocar cualquier cosa les iría peor que a Longbottom, Lo llevó hasta la enfermería..

La señora Pomfrey lo curó lo mejor que pudo. Pero el profesor Snape regresó de inmediato al Salón…

Neville perdió el resto de las clases y Ya no supo mucho, y ya entrada la noche cuando regresaba a la torre, sintió un hueco grande al llegar al retrato…se suponía que esta tarde iban a elegir una mejor contraseña para la torre ya que la que tenia no era del agrado del mucho y a parecer si la habían cambiado porque no era la que había tenido toda la semana, pasaría la noche fuera…se hizo ovillo en la entrada y suspiró

Neville estaba intranquilo. ¿Y si había sido él quien hizo estallar el frasco?. Estaba muy nervioso viendo como a Harry lo llenaban de preguntas, ¿y si luego le preguntaban a él?...el frasco había estallado justo en ese momento, sin embargo había algo que todavía rondaba en su cabeza, Harry había dicho algo sobre vincular una piedra a la sangre y Ese no era un termino muy común, mas sin embargo lo había oído algunas veces cuando Dumbledore le explicaba mas o menos como era que su magia Siphoner funciona, él tenía que vincularse al objeto del cual drenaría la magia.

-¿Y si Harry era igual que él?...¡Rayos!, Tenia miedo de preguntar…..

Mañana seria otro día y tal vez tuviera el valor de preguntar… pero no fue así y el tiempo seguía pasando.

Y todo ese miedo, todo ese estrés estaba causando que sus poderes no estuvieran balanceados, todo le salía mal, transformación, encantamientos y mientras Harry parecía Brillar en defensa contra las artes oscuras para él eran un infierno, y aunque el profesor nunca le dijo nada directamente , podía ver en su rostro el mal humor y fastidio de tener que lidiar con un tonto, nunca sabía que tanta magia debía tomar para realizar algún encantamiento, y el resultado era una explosión o simplemente un hechizo débil. Por un segundo juró ver un ligero brillo rojizo en los ojos del profesor cuando su hechizo de protección le salió muy mal y terminó tirando una estantería. Pero el profesor Quirrel simplemente sonrió y con un movimiento de su varita restauró todo en su lugar.

Historia de la magia era un descanso para él. Y aunque pociones también debería ser sencillo el profesor Snape no hacia las cosas Fáciles mientras criticaba, no le importaba desaparecer pociones casi listas si estas no tenían los requisitos básicos y se ponía tan nervioso al lado del profesor Snape, que una vez derritió el caldero al colocar de mas un ingrediente. Había perdido tantos puntos en pociones que la mayoría de sus compañeros le hacían al feo al querer trabajar con él y ni que decir de algunos estudiantes mayores que a pesar de su esfuerza el reloj de puntos de Gryffindor simplemente no avanzaba ya que había uno de primer año que no dejaba de perderlos…

La unica clase que era su paraíso, era Herbología, trabajar las plantas era muy relajante y más porque si algo había aprendido de sus poderes era a sentir la magia, las plantas emitían su magia, magia positiva cuando hacías la cosas bien, magia negativa cuando lo hacías mal y la verdad era sencillo tenerlas contentas. Agua, alimento, sol, sombra… ellas reaccionaban cuando lo hacías bien y el podía sentirlo…

Eso y aunado que Harry siempre parecía querer sacarle conversación, hacían las cosas un poco más pasables….

Sin embargo el punto álgido de su primer mes en Hogwarts, había sido su primer clase de vuelo.

Odiaba volar… aún recordaba como casi salía volando de su habitación y había tenido demasiado miedo esa vez, y ahora querían hacerlo sobre escobas. ¿Cómo diantres iba a controlarla sin apenas podía controlar su propia magia?

Vio como todos montaron muy fácil, pero él no había absorbido suficiente magia para hacerla flotar, tomó un poco de la magia que tenía en su brazalete y cuando quiso elevarse la escoba reaccionó violentamente saliendo disparado hacia el cielo…

Todos gritaron asustados mientras Neville se perdía en el cielo…

-¡YA basta!- gritaba mientras se aferraba a la escoba, pero esta comenzó a desestabilizarse y a dar vueltas por todos lados..

LA señora Hooch voló para intentar ayudarlo, pero en una vuelta violenta, la golpeó tan fuerte que perdió el conocimiento y ella cayó fuerte al suelo.

Harry lanzó un hechizo de protección para amortiguarse caída y

Hermione corrió de inmediato a pedir ayuda a otro profesor, mientras que los de Slytherin se reían a carcajadas….

Neville comenzó a golpear con las paredes del castillo haciéndose Daño, y en uno de esos golpes perdió el equilibro cayéndose de la escoba, solo pudo sostenerse con un brazo y su cabeza no podía pensar en nada, la escoba volvió a pegar contra el castillo perdió el agarre y soltó el mango y precipitándose al vacío…

Todos gritaron, sin embargo su salvación llegó, una mancha negra salio de la nada, y Harry Potter montado en una escoba había llegado para detenerlo, Harry lo sostuvo del Brazo y logró montarlo en la escoba , sin embargo las cosas no fueron buenas….

El mar de emociones descontroló a Neville. Y de pronto sintió una oleada de magia recorrer su cuerpo, había absorvido la magia y la escoba había perdido toda su poder y ambos cayeron en picada al suelo. la caída ya no fue tan alta y Harry hizo hasta lo imposible por manejar.. ambos impactaron el suelo duramente, la escoba se partió el dos, Harry recibió varias cortadas en la cara debido a las astillas, pero Neville terminó con un brazo en una posición muy extraña…

-Gracias Harry-

-No hay de que Neville… pero porque absorbiste……

Nevile sintió que se le salía el alma y dio gracias que Harry entendió que esto era un secreto..

Neville se puso de pie, y su primer instinto fue llevarse al mano a la cadena de su abuela. Pero esta no estaba….

Los compañeros los habían rodeado…

Y Hermione había regresado junto a Mcgonagall… la cual casi pega el grito en el cielo al ver a Neville y su brazo, y a Harry todo lleno de sangre en el rostro…

Ese día iba a pasar a la historia como la peor primera lección de vuelo de la historia..

Dos escobas rotas, una profesora con una contusión, un brazo partido y un herido chorreante de Sangre…

Por supuesto fue el tema por días. Y las historias cada vez más descabelladas…

Todo mundo quería saber sobre el Héroe Harry que había salvado a su compañero..

Pero para él, Harry no lo había salvado de caer, Harry lo había salvado esa noche, cuando por fin pudo abrirse con alguien sobre el verdadero motivo de su mala suerte…

Harry siquiera lo había considerado extraño, ¡Y de hecho Conocía a otros magos Shiphoners!...Estuvo un poco decepcionado al enterarse de que de hecho era nuevo en esta clase de magia, y que no sabía nada sobre magia Terrestre, pero aún así le había dicho que lo ayudaría a controlar sus poderes le contaría todo lo que sabía sobre esta magia, y como era que sus amigas controlaban ese lado…

Neville por fin sonrió, no había tenido ningún motivo para hacerlo, pero ahora todo parecía acomodarse….. todo menos el hecho de que no había encontrado la pulsera de su abuela….

XXXXx Un Señor Oscuro XXXXXXX

Poder….. ¿Qué es el poder?... Voldemort por años se lo había preguntado y llegó a una conclusión, No importaba que tan poderoso fueras, sin no tenias sobre quien ejercerlo, así que el poder era sobre cuanta gente podías ejercer tu voluntad.

Había basado su filosofía en ello, había acumulado poder y tenía que hacer que la gente se rindiera ante ello. ¿Entonces que había salido mal?, desde que se había enterado de su derrota a manos de Harry Potter. No había podido dejar de pensar en ello. Incluso había investigado de todas las fuentes que fueran posibles, eso si, sin despertar sospecha alguna, La historia era clara… por años había ascendido al poder, por años había hecho que todos los magos temieran decir su nombre, había amasado poder y Súbditos y aún así, en la cúspide de todo eso, un infante de tan solo un año había acabado con todo…

Simplemente no entendía, y más al conocer al muchacho en cuestión.

Harry Potter entró a su aula y realmente no era la gran cosa, solo era un niño de 11 años, era hábil, si, mostraba aptitudes, si, pero eso cualquiera podía hacerlo, realmente no era nada a comparación a cuando el tenía 11 años…¿Entonces que había pasado?... Tenia que averiguarlo para evitar que volviera a suceder pero ¿Cómo?¿Como amasar más poder?...Su cuerpo hecho con la piedra Filosofal era casi un hecho, Dumbledore la había escondido en el pasillo del tercer piso, el muy idiota incluso le había pedido ayuda para protegerla, Solo tenia que descubrir ¿Qué habían hecho los demás profesores? Y podría tomarla pero ¿Qué le demostraría al mundo mágico su poder? ¿ Destruir a Dumbledore? ¿Mostrarles que Lord Voldemort era tan poderoso que incluso podía vencer a al muerte,? y demostrarles quien era e mago más poderoso de la historia…Sonrió para si…no era eso… el poder se mide sobre a cuantos puedes imponer tu voluntad y este castillo estaba lleno de futuros súbditos una vez había comenzado a reunir seguidores en este mismo castillo y que mejor manera de demostrar quien era mejor Si ponía al salvador del mundo mágico de su mismo lado y si para eso tenía que soportar a insulsos infantes, y a sangre sucias cortar la hierba mala de la excelente lo merecía…. Por fin lo había comprendido, poder era poder no importaba de donde viniera. Después de todo Si quería recuperar su sequito, las jóvenes mentes son siempre más susceptibles….

Sonrió….Ser profesor, le había otorgado una clase de poder sobre sus alumnos, una clase de poder que ciertamente le comenzaba a gustar…

Sus clases eran encantadoras Quirrel no era un prodigio. Pero era un mago bastante competente por lo que podía hacer gala de hechizos que muy pocos magos podían alcanzar…

Los alumnos de sexto y Séptimo ya estaban fuera de su alcance. Pero entre los de Quinto para abajo, podía notar la sed y no solo entre sus pares de Slytherin, Gryffindors, Ravenclaws…. Hufflepuffs… que por años había despreciado..

Muchos estudiantes se quedaban tras la clase muchos lo buscaban en los descansos, encantaba sus mentes con historias, con hechizos y técnicas para superar sus problemas mágicos…

Sin embargo, había un obstáculo en todo esto. El profesor de pociones Lo habia atrapado una vez mirándolo fijamente mientras platicaba con un grupo de Slytherins sobre como conseguir mas puntos en sus clases de encantamientos.

Por un segundo había sentido la punzada del espía, No estaba seguro si en realidad había intentado penetrar a su mente o solo había sido envidia O mal de ojo pero no se iba a dejar de cuidar iba a sellar su mente con oclumancia y dejar la mente de Quirrel vagar sin protección si alguien penetraba, solo vería lo del profesor….

Sin embargo avanzar con Harry había sido complicado, por más que lo deseara le era imposible acceder a la mente del niño, supuso que Dumbledore lo había protegido de alguna manera así que tendría que usar otra manera, Harry era un mago capaz, pero al parecer carente de ambición, no había encontrado algo con lo que pudiera conectar al menos hasta ese día.

La había tocado ronda nocturna era bueno, ya que podría moverse por el castillo sin que hubiera ojos curiosos…podría acercarse al tercer piso sin problemas mas sin embargo escuchó varios pasos veloces. Siguió el ruido y tras llegar a una esquina este desapareció, volteó hacia el otro pasillo y ahí los vio, ni más ni menos que Harry Potter, y Severus Snape, El había quedado del lado de Harry por lo que el niño no había visto cuando se acercó. Harry en un movimiento muy rápido de sus manos las había puesto atrás y ocultado de Snape un libro de forro negro.

El rostro de Triunfo de Snape era evidente…

-¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?.- preguntó…

-No es de tu incumbencia Quirrel- respondió Snape Atrape a Potter fuera de su Torre y Seguramente con malas intenciones…

Snape con un movimiento de su varita hizo que la manos de Harry pasaran al frente con el libro bien en alto..

-¿Robando de la biblioteca?--

-Yo no he robado nada…

-¡Y contestándole a un superior!--¡estas en problemas Potter!..

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de par en par.

-En todo caso si es mi problema Snape- dijo Quirrel.. –Yo hago las rondas esta noche.

\--Eso no excusa a Potter…

-No, no lo hace, pero yo si lo hago. Potter tenia detención con migo esta noche, intentó colarse a mi despacho, después de que confisque algunos artículos "especiales" , pero como también me tocaba hacer mis rondas, bueno, no iba a dejarlo en el aula con tantas cosas no aptas para un niño, lo traje conmigo mientras realizaba su castigo que era Leer ese libro…

Snape leyó el titulo.

"como corregir el mal comportamiento, la mala disposición y el carácter poco servicial" de Imael Staunt.

-Le pedí a Harry que se adelantara un poco mientras trataba algunas cosas privadas, aunque supongo se asustó a verte….

\--Harry medio bajó la mirada

-No debí correr….

El rostro de Snape lo decía todo, no creía esto ni un poco, pero no tenía manera de probarlo…

-Severus, el libro, Harry todavía tiene que leer dos capítulos- Quirrel alzó la mano y tomó el libro de Harry.

Ambos siguieron caminando rumbo a las escaleras, y cuando estuvieron seguros de que ya no había nadie cerca.. Se detuvo y Frunció el ceño…

Tomó el Libro, y quitó el encantamiento que había puesto sobre él.

Se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver su titulo, era un libro de la sección prohibida, y no cualquier libro, uno de magia extremadamente oscura…

-Supongo tengo derecho a preguntar ¿Qué hacías con esto Harry?... Realmente no me importa que lo hayas tomado, ¿Qué buen estudiante no se ha robado algunos libros por la noche?... pero….

El rostro de Harry era desafiante

-Lo siento profesor, puede acusarme pero no pienso decirle para que lo quería…

Quirrel bufó y luego sonrió.

-Bueno, supongo que debe ser algo muy importante si estas dispuesto a Usar una de las magias mas oscuras que Existe magia de Expresión….

-LA magia no es oscura,- contesto Harry. –La magia es magia, Oscuro es lo que haces con ella…..

-Asi, es- contestó Voldemort…..-Pero Expresión Jamás te llevará a nada créeme, terminaras perdiendo más de lo que buscas ganar, pero hay otro tipo, ¿Has oído hablar de la magia Terrestre?, combinadas podríamos lograr grandes cosas.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de par en Par…

-¿Usted la conoce?-

-Magia es Magia Harry……


	25. parte 25

Harry Potter, The Originals, The vampire diaries, son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.

Antes que todo gracias por leer este fic-

Linajes por LarsBlack

Cosas a tomar en cuenta.

Este fic es atemporal, ubicado en tiempos más presentes, lugares, fechas, personas y personalidades pueden ser diferentes para adaptarse a al historia.

Linajes Parte 25.

XXXX Kol Mikaelson …….. Después de convertirse en Vampiros….xxxxxxx

Kol tenía un mar de emociones que no podía controlar, Todo era más intenso ahora, y el dolor que sentía por la muerte de su pequeño Hermano lo estaba abrumando por completo.

¡Que diantres estaba pensando su madre al hacerles esto!, ¡En ves de usar su magia para traer a Henrik los había convertido a todos en Monstruos!, Eso no le dolía, toda su vida había sido considerado el raro de la familia, lo que le dolía, era que había perdido todo su vinculo con la magia, magia que le habría ayudado traer de vuelta a Henrik, Pero ahora solo era esta bestia sedienta de sangre, la magia lo había abandonado por completo, pero el se negaba a aceptarlo. ¡Tenía que haber magia en alguna parte!.

Pero por más que lo intentaba nada.

Gruñó Furioso y de un solo golpe rompió la mesa de su habitación, esta de hizo astillas, pero ante aquella imagen una idea golpeó su cabeza con fuerza.

Tal vez su magia no se había ido del todo, tal vez necesitaba una ayudita extra, una manera de enfocarla. ¡Una Varita!... pero no podía ser una varita normal, tenía que ser una tan poderosa que pudiera sacar la magia de incluso un vampiro como él.

Kol sacó un pequeño cofre y miró dentro todas las varitas que había intentado fabricar, la mas cercana había sido una que había hecho con el roble blanco y el cabello de una criatura que se había encontrado en el bosque, nunca había visto nada igual, una especie de caballo alado, pero negro como la noche y de apariencia macabra, nunca le había tocado nada tan intenso y no entendía como era que los demás no pudieran verlo pero el había quedado enamorado de la criatura, al tocarla varios de sus cabellos habían quedado en su mano. Y aunque Rowan le había enseñado que se usaban objetos más estables para hacer varitas, Kol experimento con los cabellos, el resultado, varias varitas estallando en su mano, Al final solo el Roble blanco había resistido… pero el mismo Henrik había roto la varita accidentalmente.

Ese día se había enojado tanto con su hermano que juró nunca volverle a hablar, por su puesto eran palabras vacías, ya que Henrik era su hermano favorito, sin embargo fue demasiado tarde, Henrik había fallecido y él había perdido su magia.

La varita había quedado inservible, pero varios de los pelos seguían intactos, tomó algunos y luego para jurar que haría todo lo posible para traer a su hermano de regreso, enterró el cofre con todos sus fracasos, juró ahí mismo que si no encontraba la manera de traerlo de regreso, él mismo fabricaría la manera de hacerlo. Así tuviera que arrazar al mundo para conseguirlo.

Pero las cosas no siempre pasan como uno las planea. Por fin se revelaron como los verdaderos mounstros que eran, aniquilaron casi en la totalidad a la aldea, su madre fue asesinada por su padre, y este juró arrancarles la cabeza así tuviera que buscarlos en los mas alejados confines del planeta.

Xxxxxxxx Henrik, Hope, Tom y Remus….. Mystic Falls, Halloween xxxxxxxx

La luna llena había terminado y Henrik acababa de regresar a su forma humana el cuerpo le dolía demasiado y no recordaba nada de lo ocurrido, esto era lo que más odiaba de transformarse, no ser capaz de recordar nada, cada luna llena despertaba sintiéndose así, no importaban las heridas, no importaba el dolor en sus huesos, el no recordar nada era lo que más le molestaba, ¿y si había hecho algo malo?... En Nueva Orleáns se sentía seguro ya que se encerraba en los túneles de la casa, y además Nik siempre estaba ahí, su hermano le hacia sentir paz cuando se transformaba, y a pesar de ser de diferentes tipos de hombre lobo Nik no perdía su mente cuando se transformaba y su dominio Alpha lo mantenía a raya. Aquí no era tan malo, había magia protegiendo el lugar, y aunque el profesor Lupin también corriera por el lugar, una parte de él siempre tenía miedo de que algo saliera mal, Realmente había considerado tomar la poción matalobos de la que Remus le había hablado. Según su profesor no perdería por completo su pensamiento humano, pero las consecuencias tampoco parecían muy buenas…pasaría de ser fuerte a estar debilitado todo el tiempo y eso no era bueno, no cuando era el único que quedaba para proteger a Hope.

Henrik gruñó para sacudir todos esos pensamientos y luego miró a su alrededor, con la anexión de los terrenos Lockwood, la escuela era enorme, los terrenos abarcaban buena parte de la zona boscosa y no los conocía por completo, esta zona en particular no recordaba haberla visto antes, pero entonces frunció un poco el ceño al notar algo muy extraño Que hizo que su corazón diera un pequeño vuelco.

El árbol chueco, se repitió para sus adentros y se adentró un poco más al bosque y así, su corazón se detuvo un segundo al reconocer aquel árbol. Le decía el árbol chueco ya que su tronco había crecido inclinado antes de enderezarse por completo y crecer como un árbol normal…

Este árbol era una guía para su tribu, ya que la inclinación daba directo hacia el norte y si alguna vez perdían el rumbo en alguna cacería, encontrar el árbol los guiaba de regreso a casa.

Una pequeña lagrima escurrió por el rostro de Henrik, para el realmente no había pasado mucho tiempo, solo poco mas de 1 año, pero él había muerto hacia 1000 años y a excepción de sus hermanos todo lo que conocía había desaparecido, o eso creyó..

Y si El árbol chueco había sobrevivido 1000 años…¿Qué más podría haberlo hecho?... si seguía la línea… su hogar estaría solo un poco fuera de Mistic Falls, Henrik apretó sus puños, solo un poco y podría poner pie donde era su hogar, sin embargo, quería que fuera privado, pedir permiso Caroline o a Alaric significaría que ellos también estarían ahí y eso no se sentía bien… Así que por primera vez desde que había llegado al internado en verdad tenia algo que quería hacer, Ahora solo tenía que averiguar como salir de los terrenos del colegio sin levantar sospechas.

Alzó su mano, los hechizos transportadores todavía eran un dolor de cabeza para él y gritó

–ACCIO ROPA-

Sus prendas tardaron un poco en llegar, pero cuando o hicieron regresó de inmediato al internado para investigar todo lo que pudiera sobre las barreras que rodeaban la escuela.

Sin embargo su búsqueda no daba muchos resultados, y a tres días de Halloween tuvo su respuesta.

LA escuela estaba en un periodo agitado,

Al parecer Halloween era una fecha muy importante entre los brujos y las criaturas mágicas, justo cuando el velo entre los vivos y los muertos se vuelve más delgado, los magos y brujas de todo el planeta festejan según sus tradiciones y en el internado Salvatore, las cosas se estaban poniendo un poco intensas, ya que esta era una de las fechas donde los alumnos podían regresar a casa si lo deseaban, 4 días libres para todo aquel que deseara regresar a casa, o si eso no era posible pasar el tiempo libre en el internado con varias actividades, ambas corrientes de Brujos habían chocado en relación a como debían celebrar Halloween, un lado quería hacer un banquete y fiesta mientras que el otro querían hacer una ceremonia de conexión.

La Directora Forbes estaba bastante inclinada a realizar la fiesta y el banquete, después de todo esa era su especialidad, hacer algo divertido para que todos la pasaran bien, sin embargo también sabía que había que respetar las creencias de los magos terrestres y darles oportunidad. Todo el que quisiera unirse a ellos podía hacerlo. Y además seria una buena experiencia para todos.

Eso, si, tenían que prepararse ya que tras lo ocurrido en New Orleáns, el otro lado había quedado bastante cerrado y podría ser una experiencia decepcionante.

Las mellizas realmente no tenían mucha opción sobre quedarse en el internado pero su Respuesta llegó durante el almuerzo cuando Tom Avery no quería perder la oportunidad para ver a su madre y abuela y decidió pasar Halloween con ellas y ellas le dieron permiso de invitar a alguien.

Tom de muy buena gana había llegado a Hope, pero dudaba que su sobrina aceptara ya que el Chico le había dicho que celebrarían al estilo Muggle, con disfraces y saldrían a pedir dulces.

Henrik entendería porque Hope no se sentía muy a gusto con aquello, Celebrar no parecía correcto, pero ella lo hizo, ¡Ella le había dicho que si le gustaría!, pero que dudaba que la dejaran ir sola..

Henrik sabía que estaba siendo muy oportuno, pero de inmediato saltó a la conversación y le dijo a Hope que si realmente deseaba pasar halloween con Tom él haría lo que fuera con tal de que la dejaran ir, incluso ponerse un disfraz.

Así que los tres fueron juntos a la Dirección para pedir permiso, al principio Caroline y Alaric no estaban muy seguros de que fuera lo mejor, pero el profesor Lupin intercedió por ellos. Al parecer era una situación de ganar ganar para Todos. Remus iría con ellos..

Henrik estaba bastante feliz, cumpliría con todo para hacer feliz a Hope, y cuando tuviera la oportunidad iría a "revisar" donde antes se encontraba su hogar.

Remus estaba un poco intranquilo, en su infancia y adolescencia Halloween siempre había sido una fecha especial para él, Antes de los banquetes de Hogwarts, tenían muy buenos recuerdos de la fecha, por su condición nunca se quedaban mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar por lo que le era muy difícil hacer amigos, los pocos niños cercanos siempre parecían tenerle miedo o lo tachaban de raro pero en Halloween cuando la luna llena lo permitía, las cosas eran distintas, él su madre siempre se disfrazaban y salían a la calle, su madre le decía que ese día todos eran iguales, magos, brujas, y muggles celebraban y luego, cuando salió del colegio, a pesar de que estaban en una guerra sangrienta, cada año celebraban Halloween junto a sus amigos…en medio de tanto dolor podían encontrar un poco de luz.

Pero todo eso había cambiado, Halloween se había convertido en el peor día de su vida y por años había aborrecido la fecha.

Pero ahora, eso estaba cambiando ahora tenía a su familia para festejarlo.

Su madre, preparaba muy alegre el festín, Beth compraba todo lo necesario Para adornar.

Viendo esa felicidad. Sintió por primera vez en muchos años una profunda calma, al parecer realmente podía ser feliz y quería que esto durara para siempre. En verdad sentía que el momento era el indicado y aunque nunca había creído que fuera posible para él, se sentía listo, tras las festividades iba a proponerle a Beth que se casaran.

Pero entonces Tom Salió de su habitación haciendo toda una presentación.

-¡TADAN!- Gritó mientras lanzaba una bomba de humo y cuando esta se disipó el chico salió "Disfrazado" a la perfección de un Hechicero. Una túnica de colores estrafalarios, Sombreo de punta e incluso Varita en mano y Caldero.

Remus casi se muerde la lengua cuando se aguantó la risa. ¡La ropa era perfecta!. Cualquier niño Mago iría vestido así….

-Inspirado en nuestras vacaciones- dijo Tom. –Me sentiría raro vestir así todos los días pero hoy es perfecto.

Tom agitó su varita con fuerza hubo una pequeña explosión y varias serpentinas salieron de ella.

-¡WOW Que gran mago!- dijo Remus aplaudiendo.

-¡El mejor!- contestó Tom.

-Casi el mejor- interrumpió una voz y Tanto Tom como Remus abrieron los ojos como platos cuando Hope y Henrik salieron de la habitación ya disfrazados.

Hope se veía un poco cohibida.

-Te vez preciosa Hope- dijo la madre de Remus Dándole un gran abrazo, Hope se había disfrazado de mujer Lobo...Ella lo era y quería demostrar al mundo lo orgullosa que se sentía de serlo.

Una pequeña lágrima escurrió por su mejilla.

-Ella estaría muy Feliz- dijo Tom..

-Lo sé- contestó Hope. –Hacer cosas normales no era muy habitual en casa, pero creo que a ella le hubiera gustado.

Sin embargo cuando Henrik salió de la habitación. Hope y todos los demás sonrieron a mas no poder, Henrik Salió disfrazado de Vampiro Clásico, con colmillos pelo engominado y Capa…

-Otro Vampiro Mikaelson para la familia- dijo Sonriendo…

Y las cosas solo fueron mejorando. Si, estaba seguro, iba a proponerle a Elizabeth que se casaran.

Para Henrik ver la risa de Hope, fue algo liberador, de inmediato supo que esto había valido al pena no solo para él, ya que por alguna extraña razón, esto se sentía bien…Comer con los Avery, Tom y Hope jugando en al sala se sentía tan natural, no podía evitar comparar el momento a Cuando Harry jugaba con ellos ¡Rayos!, sabía que no había relación alguna ya que Tom era el Doppelganger de Silas y Stefan, pero su mirada era muy parecida, ambos tenían esos ojos verde esmeralda llenos de brillo.

Y para la tarde noche La familia recorría las calles de Mystic Falls, Brujos, monstruos, superhéroes, inundaban el lugar. Tanto el profesor Lupin como las señoras Avery habían decidido "disfrazarse de Brujos" caminaban tras ellos y de vez en cuando se detenían a charlar con los vecinos, se habían detenido un momento a platicar con Matt, mientras que los tres tomaron una de las calles donde más bullicio había, Todas las casas estaban decoradas, menos una, siquiera habían puesto un adorno o luz. Varios chicos de prepa habían comenzado a lanzarle huevos y papel de baño. El dueño de la casa, un hombre regordete, había salido todo molesto a correr a los chicos….

-¿Qué me miran?- gruñó a Tom, Hendrick y Hope… -¿Y tu?- agregó señalando a Tom. LA magia solo trae desgracias.. ¡Váyanse de aquí ya!.

-No les grite a los niños- Henrik se puso al frente desafiante

-¡Y tu no me respondas, muchachito insolente!...

Los puños de Henrik apretaron fuerte, pero todo se contuvo cuando la esposa de aquel hombre obeso salio para tranquilizarlo..

-¡Señora Evans!- dijo Tom sorprendido.-¿Este es su marido?...

-No pasa nada niños- dijo. –Sigan su camino, yo me encargo de esto…

El señor Evans refunfuñó todo el trayecto de regreso a la casa, Hope y Tom siguieron su camino pero él se quedó por unos segundos mirando la casa, era extraño, la manera en que el señor Evans había reaccionado al ver el disfraz de Tom era casi como si supiera sobre el mundo mágico, Henrik sacó todas esas ideas de la cabeza y siguió su camino no sin antes ver como desde el segundo piso una ventana se medio abría y un niño los miraba fijamente.

Alcanzó a los niños, los cuales se había detenido en un grupo grande de chicos, y todos hablaban de lo mismo, de a vieja mansión Bell, abandonada desde hacia un siglo y que se decía era el lugar con más fantasmas en toda la ciudad, había rumores de que un espíritu había estado rondando la mansión estos días, y se estaba armando un grupo para ir a investigar..

Los niños más pequeños solo corrieron asustados ante la mención de fantasmas, pero los mas grandes estaban entusiasmados…antes de la media noche se verían en el puente, para ir a la mansión y solo los más valientes estarían ahí..

El resto de la tarde noche, recorrieron mas lugares, y para eso de las 9 ya estaban de regreso en casa con tanto dulce que les daría una indigestión, Beth solo les dejó tomar unos cuantos antes de mandarlos a la cama..

Pero Henrik tenia otros planes, la historia de la mansión Bell le había parecido interesante, pero ese no era el motivo por el cual saldría salir esta noche.

Así que a unos minutos de la media noche, se puso de pie, y abrió con cuidado la ventana de a habitación… ya tenia medio pie fuera cuando Hope lo detuvo.

-¿A dónde vas?-

-Tengo que hacer unos mandados –respondió Henrik.

-¿A media noche?--

-Pero Luego Tom sacó unas pequeñas chispas de sus dedos…mientras se ponia de pie rápidamente.

-¿No será que vas a la mansión Bell?--

-¡Claro que no!- dijo Henrik, -Es más ¿Qué hacen despiertos ambos?.

-Pues obvio- respondió Tom .-También queremos ir a la mansión Bell, esta llena de fantasmas y solo estábamos esperando a que te durmieras.

Henrik miró a Hope, la cual le miraba con semblante fuerte y seguro y entendió al instante de que iba todo esto. Desde nueva Orleáns el otro lado habia sido bloqueado, los fantasmas no podían cruzar, pero hoy era HAlloween, el velo es mas delgado este día, y si la mansión Bell tenía fantasmas era muy probable que ahí pudieran conectar uno.

Esto no era bueno, si se iba los chicos seguramente escaparían, pero si los delataba, lo más probable era que sus planes se fueran por la borda…. Esto era cuestión de que era lo que deseaba más….

-Ok, Vamos, pero nadie se separa de mi y todos siguen mis instrucciones.

Los dos niños asintieron.

Y Salieron haciendo en menor ruido posible y se escabulleron entre a las calles hasta llegar al puente, un grupo de unos seis jóvenes estaban listos para caminar un poco hacia el bosque y llegar a los terrenos Bell. Que curiosamente se encontraban exactamente a donde él quería ir.

La mente de Henrik vagaba al 100, este lugar había cambiado mucho en 1000 años,

Obviamente había signos de modernidad, y no reconocía la mayoría de los árboles, pero si había algunas cosas que lo hacían sentir que estaba en el lugar correcto, el arroyo seguía ahí, ahora era más ancho y profundo pero seguía estando ahí, y luego estaban las colinas rocosas, no quedaba mucho de ellas pero seguían ahí…

Sin embargo, la mayor desilusión fue saber que donde antes se encontraba su aldea estaba erguida la vieja mansión Bell, era grande y ostentosa, con amplios jardines que ahora solo alimentaban ese aire siniestro que la mansión tenía…Henrik suspiro, no lo iba a negar, era bastante tenebrosa.

Su grupo se detuvo frente a la gran reja y uno de los chicos de mayores habló.

-Vamos a esperar a otro grupo, no tardan en llegar…

Y al final unas 9 personas llegaron, para sorpresa de Henrik, Hope y Tom no eran los únicos niños, había otros tres, uno de los chicos traía consigo unas pinzas de corte y rompiendo el candado de la reja el grupo entró. Todos llevaba sus celulares encendidos, algunos arrojando luz, otros grabando, los más pequeños pegados a sus hermanos mayores, caminaron por el patio principal y a la mitad del camino se escuchó un fuerte crujido, casi todos gritaron pero luego echaron carcajadas al darse cuenta de que la misma reja que habían abierto había azotado al cerrarse bruscamente por el aire.

Una de las chicas ya no quiso seguir y pidió a su novio regresar, el acepto de muy mala gana y acordaron esperar afuera… pero el grupo restante decidió entrar a la mansión por una de las puertas laterales que había sido abierta solo para la ocasión.

Adentro la oscuridad era más evidente, la mansión había sido tapiada por puertas y ventanas, por lo que la luz natural de la luna no llegaba dentro, dos de los niños ya no quisieron seguir. Por lo que ellos y sus hermanos ya no avanzaron más. Solo quedaban

9 personas para adentrarse a la mansión.

Henrik estaba seguro de que esta era una pésima idea, pero Hope y Tom no parecían dispuestos a dejarlo así nada más.

Pero mientras avanzaban, las cosas no parecían evolucionar de ninguna manera.

Si, la casa era vieja, tenia ruidos extraños y un olor a humedad que ya estaba hartándolo, pero fuera de eso, realmente no parecía estar embrujada, y mientras sus compañeros gritaban por cualquier ruidito de madera crujiente y se asustaban por cualquier sombra que ellos mismos lanzaban.

Los niños y él claramente se veían muy desilusionados.

-Esto es un verdadero fraude- dijo Tom mientras entraban a una de las habitaciones de la planta baja y resultaba ser un viejo baño.

-Lo siento tanto Hope- dijo Henrik mientras abrazaba a su sobrina.

Hope solo bajó un poco la mirada.

Henrik miró su teléfono, eran casi las dos de la mañana, lo mejor seria regresar. Se despidieron del grupo alegando que los niños ya no aguantaban más. Y regresaron por el pasillo, sin embargo no avanzaron mucho, cuando de pronto se escuchó un grito terrible, los tres de inmediato corrieron hacia donde el resto del grupo, una parte del suelo se había venido a bajo, y tres de los chicos, incluidos uno de los niños, habían caído por el agujero, uno de ellos en tan mala posición que su pierna estaba en un ángulo muy malo.

-¡Rayos!- grito uno de los chicos mayores.

Al ver la sangre…

-Yo…. Yo voy por ayuda…

Salió corriendo ya que dentro de la mansión la recepción era nula…

Henrik se apretó los puños, esto era malo, su principal objetivo era la seguridad de los niños, pero tampoco se podía quedar sin hacer nada cuando había gente que necesitaba ayuda.

-No se muevan- dijo a los niños, y usando un poco de sus habilidades sobre humanas bajó por el agujero Para revisar a los heridos.

Uno tenia mas que rasguños, cortes ligeros y astillas enterradas, pero el otro estaba muy mal, estaba inconsciente y su cabeza sangraba, lo peor era el niño que tenía la pierna en una posición extraña y no dejaba de llorar.

No podía usar magia para ayudarlos, no sin causar algo de revuelo, así que lo único que podía hacer era encontrar una manera más fácil de llegar a esa habitación sin que tuvieran que bajar por el agujero…

Aluzó la habitación, parecía una especie de sótano, pero no era un área abierta, había algunas paredes que llevaban a otras habitaciones y estas mismas a otras, cada habitación tenia dos a mas puertas, era bastante grande y laberíntico, pasó al menos por cuatro habitaciones hasta darse cuenta de que este no era un sótano normal, ya que al intentar regresar, no lo había logrado y si de algo podía jactarse era de su sentido de orientación, nunca se hubiera pedido, pero aquí había algo más, pero su corazón dio un vuelco cuando llegó a una de las paredes, no lo había notado por la poca luz que había , pero empezó a reconocer los símbolos, runas antiguas y símbolos mágicos actuales, Henrik dio dos pasos atrás para ver mejor, todas las paredes estaban llenas, y aunque no reconoció muchos de los símbolos, los que sí no eran nada buenos, era como si quisieran mantener algo atrapado.

Esto era malo y entonces todo su cuerpo lo sintió. Un fuerte escalofrío, un olor que hizo que sus peores recuerdos afloraran, dejó caer su telefono. La lámpara aluzó hacia arriba y ahí, sostenido de las vigas, esos ojos, ese olor a sangre y muerte aquel que había terminado con todo, El hombre lobo que lo había matado.

TOM y HOPE.

Cuando los gritos de Henrik se hicieron evidentes. El rostro de Hope de puso pálido, Tom miró a su amiga, no podían hacer nada, no sin que los demás descubrieran que eran magos.

La mayoría de los chicos que los acompañaban salieron corriendo, pero dos no lo hicieron.

-¿Qué esta pasando?- gritó uno de ellos. ¿Por qué no llega la ayuda?

-¡Tengo que ir!- gritó Hope, no puedo dejar que Henrik…..no…

Y Tom sin dudarlo se giró hacia los chicos restantes. Y sin pensarlo alzó su mano. Lanzando un hechizo aturdidor. Ambos chicos cayeron al suelo.

-¿Qué haces?- gritó Hope. –Esta prohibido atacar a las personas no mágicas…

Los ojos de Tom Brillaron intensamente.

-Hope, no tenia opción- gritó Tom. –No te muevas… voy a ayudar a Henrik.

Tom se convirtió en halcón tomó con el pico sus pantalones y sus zapatos y voló hacia dentro del agujero. Pasó volando sobre los heridos y cuando estuvo seguro ya no lo veían regresó a su forma humana, de inmediato se vistió y sin importarle nada lanzó un poco de luz.

El maldito sótano era muy grande seguramente abarcaba la propiedad y mas, no era abierto, había paredes a la mitad y parecía un maldito laberinto, podía escuchar a Henrik pero no lo veía, corrió por tres habitaciones y nada. ¿Dónde estaba Henrik?, podia escuchar el alboroto pero todos los caminos lo llevaban a ninguna parte Caminó un poco más, y escuchó un ruido proveniente de una esquina. Giró de inmediato y ahí…estaba…..¿él?.

Hope trataba de mantenerse tranquila, ¿y si algo les ocurría? Esto era su culpa, otra vez por ella pasaban cosas malas, realmente Quería llorar por no podía, llorar no la iba a ayudar, ya estaba harta de llorar, así que…. Tenia que ayudar, ser Útil, Ser fuerte. Bajaría a ayudar a los chicos heridos, ya no importaba lo demás.

Sin embargo algo la distrajo, algo se había movido tras ella. Alzó las manos lista para atacar a cualquier cosa que le pasara enfrente pero en cambio bajó las manos…ahí, como si sus suplicas hubieran sido escuchadas estaba su madre.

-¿Mama?...mamá ¿Eres tu?..

Hope se acercó lentamente, quería abrazarla, pero justo cuando quiso tocarla, Haley la empujó haciendo que ella cayera al suelo.

-¡Aléjate de mi Engendro!- gritó Haley.

Hope se quedó en Shock, no entendía que estaba pasando. La mirada de su madre había cambiado, había odio, asco, repulsión.

-¿Mamá que sucede?...

-No me llames así engendro, Maldigo la hora en que quedé embarazada de ti, no fuiste mas qué una carga, solo trajiste muerte y destrucción a todo lo que amaba en esta vida.

-¡Por tu culpa estoy muerta!-

Hope había comenzado a llorar.

-Lo siento tanto mamá, yo no quería…. Yo….

-Tu que…. Solo le traes desgracias a todos, todos pierden por ti…

Tom se había quedado en shock al descubrir a la otra persona frente a él, pero eso no podía ser cierto…

¿Quién estaba frente a él era ¿él mismo?.

-¿Quién eres tu?.

Pero el otro también había alzado las manos en señal de alerta.

-No, ¿Quién eres tu?, yo soy Tom Avery, ¿Qué clase de magia oscura es esta?.

-No, yo soy Tom, ¿A que estas jugando?--

-Tu a que estas jugando, yo soy el verdadero Tom, estoy buscando a Henrik, necesita mi ayuda, así que sal de mi camino.

-¡No, yo soy el verdadero!.

-¿Enserio? ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro que siquiera existe Tom?, Solo eres una copia mia… una extensión de mi

El Tom niño pasó a convertirse a la versión Adolescente.

-Yo soy el original, yo soy quien existe, Yo soy Silas….. tu Eres Silas……

El Corazón de Henrik se había detenido por unos segundos, el miedo lo había dejado paralizado y la criatura ahora estaba frente a él, Gruñía mientras lo rodeaba como la presea indefensa que era..

Henrik sentía que se asfixiaba, quería correr pero no podía, solo podía mirar a la criatura, salvaje y sin alma, una bestia que solo buscaba muerte y destrucción ya no quedaba nada del mago que alguna vez había sido…tenía que acabar con ella una criatura así no debía existir en este mundo….

La criatura se acercó dispuesto a devorarlo.

Hope se había hecho ovillo mientras Haley la culpaba, ¡Era cierto!, su familia estaba destruida por su culpa, y las personas a las que quería seguramente sufrirían por ella…

No podía dejar de llorar, pero entonces se detuvo de golpe, una sensación calida la abrigó, no podía verla, pero podía sentirla, Su madre, su verdadera mamá le susurró unas palabras al corazón.

-"¿Qué hacemos cuando todo está en nuestra contra?"—

-¡Contra atacamos con fuerza!. Gritó Hope.

-Si, mamá murió- pero ella me amaba, -Viviré porque ella así lo deseaba.

La falsa Haley dio un paso atrás.

-Mi familia está rota…. Si….Seré más fuerte para volver a unirla….. para que nadie vuela a sufrir por mi…..

La falsa Haley fue haciéndose más y más atrás.

-¡Tu no eres ella!-

De pronto un destello blanco la golpeó. Y se convirtió en una masa sin forma flotante.

Detrás de ella, el Profesor Lupin había llegado con la varita en alto…

-¡HOPE! No tengas miedo…- gritó

-No lo tengo- gritó la niña.

La masa comenzó a transformarse, una mezcla de Haley y una esfera blanca, nunca pudo obtener forma física…

-Y creo que yo tampoco…. Dijo Remus….-No más…

Y la masa comenzó a desvanecerse hasta que ya no quedó nada….

Hope corrió hasta el profesor y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-¿Cómo llegó tan rápido?

-Me teleporte cuando llegó al llamada de emergencia y Beth comprobó que ninguno de ustedes estaba en casa

-¿Qué era eso profesor Lupin?...

-Un Boggart- contestó Remus…- Sacan a relucir nuestros mayores temores…incluso aquellos de los que no estamos plenamente concientes.

-¡Tom y Henrik están abajo!, ¿Y si hay más de esas cosas? ¿Y si los atacaron también?..

Remus le pió a Hope que no se moviera, y saltó al agujero, los dos chicos que aún estaban consientes se sorprendieron un poco, peo Remus de inmediato los durmió, aplicó los primeros auxilios básicos y lanzando un lumus comenzó a buscar a los chicos…

Henrik no pudo ni defenderse, la criatura lo golpeó de lleno haciendo que cayera al suelo, pero justo cuando iba a morderlo, los recuerdos llegaron a su cabeza, la noche que había muerto el no se había acobardado, el había luchado aún sabiendo que no tenía oportunidad, pero ahora estaba inerte…¿Por qué?... el no era así. Tenía miedo, Si y mucho, pero eso nunca lo había detenido y menos ahora.

Henrik detuvo la mordida con uno de sus brazos mientras que con el otro lanzó un hechizo de ataque.

La bestia chilló y se retrajo un poco. Henrik aprovechó y se puso de pie, mientras examinaba su brazo, esto era extraño, la bestia había mordido con todo su poder pero no tenía heridas profundas…

Entonces escuchó una voz, ¡Era el profesor Lupin! El cual llevaba una esfera de luz flotando en su cabeza.

-¡No es Real Henrik!- gritó, -Es un boggart….

-Un espíritu del miedo.- susurró Henrik antes de darse cuenta de que iba todo esto, y sabía perfectamente como derrotarlo….

-¡RIDIKULUS!- gritó con fuerza…

Y donde antes se encontraba aquella bestia mortal, ahora solo había un pequeño cachorro con un gran moño rosado el cual perseguía su propia sombra…

Henrik soltó una carcajada. Remus ayudado de una caja que había cerca, redujo al boggart y lo encerró en ella.

Remus corrió hacia Henrik

-¿Cómo estas?-

-Estoy bien,- respondió el chico. –Pero si hay más de esas cosas los demás corren peligro.

-Hope detuvo a uno en la parte de arriba- respondió Remus, - Tom bajó al sótano para ayudarte pero no logré encontrarlo, ¡Ese lugar es un maldito laberinto!...

-Entonces tenemos que apurarnos- gritó Henrik y regresaron tratando de encontrar alguna desviación por la que Tom hubiera pasado.

Tom estaba muy inquieto, de que se había enterado de su origen ese pensamiento siempre estuvo presente, no vivía aterrado, y a veces siquiera lo recordaba, era algo que iba y venia, pero estaba ahí, el pensamiento que él mismo e incluso su tio Stefan podrían estar en peligro si Silas intentaba algún movimiento. Desde que supo que la magia era real nunca había vuelto a pensar que algo pudiera ser imposible.

-¡Nunca seré tu!- respondió Tom. .

-¿En serio?, ¿Realmente crees que no puedo simplemente tomar mi cuerpo y ser yo?, nadie podrá evitarlo.

-Yo lucharía, mis amigos, mi abuela, mi mama, mi pa…..

-¿Tu papá?...rio Silas…-¿Siquiera sabes quien es tu padre?, ¿Sabes quien es realmente tu madre?...No sabes ni quien eres realmente y piensas que podrás vencerme.

Tom apretó sus puños.

Silas podría reclamar su cuerpo y no podría hacer nada para evitarlo……..¿O si?...

Tom rió para su interior, ¡Había sido muy tonto!, la misma razón por la que tenía miedo era la misma razón por la cual no debería tenerlo.

Miró a Silas.

-¡Ya no te tengo miedo!- gritó. -¡Si, puede ser! ¡Nada es imposible!. Tal vez yo sea tu, tal vez algún día quieras volver, Pero, Nada es imposible, Y si esa es la verdad, Entonces tampoco me es imposible detenerte. Yo no estoy solo, las personas que me rodean saben que yo soy yo, y sabes que… Yo los elegí a ellos, yo elegí a mis amigos, yo elegí quien es mi abuela, quien es mi mamá, ¿y sabes que?, También he elegido quien va a ser mi papá, y ellos también me han elegido a mi, y así como Mi tio Stefan es Stefan, Yo soy yo. Yo soy Thomas Eli Avery…

Entonces Silas dio un paso atrás, y comenzó a desvanecerse hasta quedar sin forma, se volvió una nube negra que comenzó a tomar muchas formas distintas, temores secundarios…..

-¡Tom Haste a un lado!- oyó Gritar a Henrik y luego un resplandor, la nube negra quedó comprimida, y se fue reduciendo, se oyó un chillido, y tras una pequeña explosión esta salió huyendo antes de que pudieran encerrarla e algún lugar.

-¡Rayos!- gritó Henrik. Y luego corrió hasta Tom.

-¿Estás bien?-

-Si, pero ¿Qué ha sido eso?...El miedo que tuve……fue.

-Fue un Boggart- respondió Henrik. –nos muestra nuestros temores mas profundos…

-¡Hay que salir de aquí Rápido!- dijo Tom. –Esa cosa podría atacar a los demás…¡Hope sigue arriba!.

-El profesor Lupin ya se esta encargando de eso, nosotros tenemos que ayudar a los chicos heridos…

Tom asintió y siguieron el camino de regreso. La verdad esta noche había sido muy mala, cuando llegaron al agujero varias personas ya habían llegado al lugar incluida su madre, atendían a los chicos heridos…

Tom bajó la mirada. Y más cuando Remus les dio alcance en la salida, el profesor llevaba consigo un pequeño baúl.

-Ya no hay peligro- les susurró a los chicos antes de dirigirles una mirada de reproche.

-He lanzado un hechizo de rechazo, los de rescate no intentaran pasar de esta habitación.

Al final, Los tres estaban bien, regresaron a casa bajo la tutela de Remus, y aunque Tom esperaba un tremendo regaño por parte del profesor, Remus simplemente suspiró aliviado, y envió a Tom y a Hope a tomar una ducha y a dormir.

-Hablaremos mañana- fue su ultima orden, antes de dejarlos en al habitación.

Tom y Hope se miraron, iban a hacer responsable a Henrik de todo esto.

-¡También fue nuestra culpa!- dijo Hope saltando de la cama y yendo directo a a puerta.

Quiso abrirla pero esta nunca cedió.

Tom intentó abrir la ventana pero también estaba sellada.

Y al final, lo único que ambos pudieron hacer fue quedarse profundamente dormidos, aquello había sido muy fuerte para ambos, y en verdad estaban exhaustos.

De los tres quien llevó a peor parte del castigo fue Henrik, y anque Tom y Hope habían insistido en que ellos fueron los que insistieron en ir, la responsabilidad era del chico Mikaelson, Cuando regresaron al colegio los tres tendrían las actividades restringidas y tendrían que quedarse en detención hasta el final del año.

Remus sin embargo no estaba de todo molesto con los chicos, obviamente se había asustado muchísimo cuando la llamada de emergencia llegó A Beth y se dieron cuenta de que ninguno estaba en cama, pero lo que había visto ese día, lo que había sucedido era para tomarse en cuenta, en una emergencia no sucumbieron, ayudaron a os demás aún cuando no tenían porque hacerlo, pero sobretodo los tres logaron vencer a poderosos Boggarts. ¡Rayos!, ¡Henrik había evolucionado muchísimo con su magia! Y ni que decir de Tom o de Hope, Ellos solo eran niños y haber enfrentado lo que han enfrentado astuta y valientemente. Remus rió un poco ante la ironía, ciertamente no podía estar enojado, Tal vez Tom no lo sabía, pero sus gritos mientras combatía al Boggart se habían escuchado hasta donde el estaba.

Todas sus dudas e inseguridades habían sido respondidas ese día. Que rayos, él también elegía a Tom para que fuese su hijo.

Estaba listo para dar ese paso adelante.


	26. parte 26

Harry Potter, the Originals, The vampire Diaries son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.

Antes que todo gracias por leer este fic...

Linajes por Lars Black.

Cosas a tomar en cuenta, este fic es atemporal, ubicado en tiempos más presentes, Lugares, fechas, personas y personalidades pueden ser distintas para adaptarse a la historia.

La historia se narra desde tiempos y puntos de vista distintos

Voldemort en el cuerpo de Quirrel, es el horrorcrux regenerado de la Copa de Hufflepuff, por lo que Será…Voldemort C.

XXXXX A. J. Saltzman …..Boston varios años atrás. XXXX

A. J. Miraba con recelo a la nueva novia de su hermano Mayor. Alaric siempre había tenido gustos extraños, pero esta Tal Isobel simplemente no terminaba por gustarle, había algo en su mirada que simplemente la hacía dudar de ella. Pero Alaric debía quererla demasiado como para no darse cuenta de ello.

Sea como sea, esa relación Floreció y cuando decidieron casarse fue cuando todo se fue cuesta abajo. Alaric lentamente se había distanciado de la familia, Siquiera había ido a despedirla al aeropuerto cuando tomó aquel semestre de intercambio en Inglaterra.

Y aunque ella había decidido quedarse para terminar sus estudios siempre estuvo al pendiente de Todos.

Sin embargo, la muerte de su Padre fue cuando todo se rompió. Alaric siquiera había llegado a Tiempo para despedirlo, que porque estaban en medio de una expedición muy importante. Se pelearon. Y por casi 4 años no volvieron a dirigirse la palabra.

Por eso le resultó muy extraño cuando una noche cualquiera. Alaric la llamó. Su voz estaba entrecortada y casi no entendía lo que decía….

-Ric, ¿Qué sucede?...no te entiendo nada.

-Asesinaron A Isobel…….

A.J. no dudó en Dejar todo, incluso su Fiesta de compromiso con su novio, para ir corriendo a Buscar a su hermano. Y lo que encontró le rompió el corazón. Alaric no dejaba de decir que su esposa había sido asesinada por un hombre. Pero no había ninguna evidencia de aquello, es más todo indicaba que Isobel simplemente lo había abandonado, y aunque la policía estuvo investigando un rato su Hermano nunca hubo pruebas de nada.

A.J. solo quería consolarlo, pero Alaric se había vuelto obsesivo y ella no sabía que hacer. Quería ayudarlo de alguna manera pero no sabía como. Desaparecía por días y luego regresaba en estados tan lamentables que era difícil ponerlo nuevamente de pie. Y Cuando por fin creía que las cosas mejoraban Alaric regresaba a sus obsesiones….

-¡YA basta- le gritó cunando ya no soportó más la angustia. -¡Tienes que abrir los ojos Alaric, Ella se fue, Ella no va a regresar!-

-Es que no entiendes- Gritó su Hermano. -¡Tengo que descubrir la verdad!-

-El que no entiende eres Tu, Tienes que seguir adelante, Voy a casarme en un mes Alaric, eres la unica familia que me queda, realmente quiero que estés conmigo ese día.

Compre dos boletos para regresar a Inglaterra mañana en la mañana..

-A. J. Tienes que entender hay algo extraño…..

-Solo dime Jane, Alaric, no he usado A.J. en años. Y lo único extraño eres tu, eres mi hermano y te quiero en mi vida, pero no puedo obligarte. Tiene que salir de ti.

Jane esperó esa mañana pero Alaric nunca apareció, lloró por varios minutos pero realmente no había nada que pudiera hacer, Alaric había tomado su decisión y ella también había tomado la suya, ya no había nada que la detuviera, su futuro estaba en Inglaterra y no iba a entristecer por ello. Al contrario iba a ser muy feliz.

Y Cuando escuchó las palabras.

-Y tu. Alana Jane Saltzman aceptas a Hector Granger como tu esposo….

Jane sonrió.

-¡SI, ACEPTO!.

XXX Voldemort C….El Bosque Prohibido…. Después de Halloween….. XXXX

-¡¡¡AHHHGGGGGG!!!!!!!!- Gritó Voldemort C. mientras alzaba su varita y un potente Hechizo golpeó a la criatura frente a él. El unicornio siquiera tuvo oportunidad y cayó si vida.

Se acercó a la criatura, sus manos temblorosas le hicieron perder el agarre de su varita, Maldijo mientras la recogía y el esfuerzo le hizo toser tan intensamente que arrojó una buena bocanada de sangre. Este cuerpo estaba al borde del colapso, El horrorcrux que lo había traído de vuelta a la vida exigía un sacrificio para poder regenerar su antiguo cuerpo, pero aunque luciera exactamente a como era antes de crearlo el cuerpo siempre tendría las limitantes del sacrificio utilizado. Y el extinto profesor Quirrel era demasiado Promedio para servir de sacrificio, quería algo más, un cuerpo creado a base de la alquimia más poderosa, un cuerpo inmortal y lleno de poder y para eso necesitaba la piedra filosofal, ya la había localizado y solo necesitaba que nadie lo interrumpiera mientras iba por ella, pero todo salió mal.

El estúpido profesor de Pociones metió sus narices, y mientras todos los profesores habían corrido a las mazmorras para enfrentar al Troll, este había ido directo al tercer piso, no pudo tomar la piedra, pero eso no era lo peor, por fin había descubierto la primer defensa cuando vio al profesor Snape ser atacado por aquel cancerbero y eso era un desastre, el primer obstáculo era muy complicado, No podía simplemente Matar a la criatura, Los perros de Tres cabezas eran inmunes a las maldiciones asesinas e increíblemente resistentes a todo tipo de magia. Necesitaba tiempo….

Volvió a escupir una gran bocanada de sangre, No tenía otra opción. Y Bebió de la sangre del Unicornio que había abatido, los Temblores se detuvieron y sintió como la fuerza regresaba a su cuerpo, este era un remedio temporal, necesitaba tomar la piedra cuanto antes.

XXXXX Harry Potter XXXXXX

Harry abrió los ojos cuando escuchó que alguien decía su nombre, y se dio cuenta de que se había quedado profundamente dormido mientras leía. Esta era la segunda vez que le pasaba y no era para menos, estaba exhausto. Desde que había llegado a Hogwarts pasaba cada momento de su tiempo libre encerrado en al biblioteca leyendo e intentando encontrar cualquier cosa que lo ayudara a derrotar definitivamente a the Hollow y poder reunirse nuevamente con su familia, pero los magos de varita tenían tan pocos registros sobre al magia terrestre que encontrar siquiera una mención le había sido imposible. La verdad no podía ser del todo sincero con el profesor Quirrel sobre lo que buscaba exactamente por lo que casi todas sus sesiones eran sobre la diferencia entre ambas magias y como era que las dos vertientes desperdiciaban sus poderes. Sin embargo no todo había sido una perdida de tiempo. Gracias a que se había perdido el banquete de Halloween por andar en la biblioteca había hecho una nueva amiga y visto con ojos muy Diferentes a Ron Weasley.

LA verdad apreciaba a los Weasleys de manera inimaginable, Bill los había ayudado a salvar a Hope y sus padres le habían abierto su casa sin pedir nada a cambio y lo habían tratado como uno más de la familia. Sin embargo no había podido conectar con su compañero de Curso ya que sentía demasiadas diferencias entre ellos, Ron era un chico normal, y un poco infantil, quería hablar de juegos, quidditch y todas esas cosas que solo eran distractores y no tenia tiempo para eso. Sin embargo esa noche al verlo correr a toda velocidad por el pasillo supo que Ron no era solo eso.

Después de haber hecho llorar a Hermione, fue el único que tuvo el valor de escaparse de los prefectos para ir por ella debido al Troll. Se habían topado a medio camino y corrido al baño de las niñas. El Troll estaba ahí y aunque el lo había atacado con todo el arsenal que poseía, Los Trolls resistían demasiado bien la magia. Pero Ron había actuado Simple pero efectivamente con un hechizo arrebató la maza del troll y le dio un porrazo en la cabeza.

Eso los había unido muchísimo.

Y ahora tenia como amiga a una chica devoradora de Libros. y al que le daría un balance sorprendente a su vida.

-¡HARRY, ¿Qué haces aquí metido?.-Dijo Ron mientras lo despertaba.

Harry todo somnoliento contestó.

-Lo de siempre, estudiar.

-AHHH, eso lo sé, que más harías en la biblioteca, me refiero a que hoy es el primer partido de Quidditch, hoy juegan Gryffindor Vs Slytherin.

Harry puso cara de confusión, la verdad el Quidditch le parecía interesante pero no al nivel de querer ir a ver un partido, no cuando tenia tanto por leer.

-Ve, tu Ron,

Ron puso cara de sorpresa.

-¿En serio?, con lo bueno que eres volando podrías incluso tomar la prueba el próximo año…Yo lo voy a intentar.

-Pues no creo que lo haga, supongo que no lo llevo en la sangre….

El rostro de Ron se puso incluso más confuso.

-¿Cómo?...¿Acaso no lo sabes?, Tu papá ganó dos campeonatos, jugaba como Cazador para Gryffindor.

El rostro de sorpresa de Harry fue tal que Ron dio un paso atrás.

-¿No lo sabías?, lo ví hace poco, Ven vamos a la sala de trofeos.

El corazón de Harry dio un vuelco cuando llegaron a la sala de Trofeos, el lugar era increíble cientos de Alumnos y sus logros… Algunos incluso tenían fotografias, así que cuando llegó a la sección de Trofeos de Quidditch no estaba listo para lo que vió

Ahí, la sección de Campeones…… una fotografía de equipo ganador de ese año.

Y a pesar de que jamás había visto a su padre, no necesitó preguntar quien era porque lo reconoció al instante. Él ahora ya no usaba lentes pero fuera de eso Las personas se habían quedado cortas cuando le habían comentado que era idéntico a su papá. Y al solo verlo algo se había quebrado en su interior, desde que se había enterado de su origen como mago de varita había renegado un poco de eso, El era Harry Mikaelson, Hope, Henrik, Freya, Elijah, Klaus Rebekah y Kol eran su familia y lo único que deseaba era volver con ellos. Eso de ser Harry Potter el niño que vivió no era para él, toda esa historia con Voldemort era su pasado y él solo quería ver hacia su futuro, pero ahora….viendo a su padre….ellos habían muerto defendiéndolo, ellos habían sido valientes y habían combatido a un poderoso mago oscuro.

Una pequeña lágrima escurrió por su rostro. Realmente quería saber más.

-Tienes Razón Ron- dijo limpiándose las lagrimas con las mangas de la túnica. -¡Vamos a Ver el partido!.

Corrian por los pasillos desiertos, El quidditch levantaba tantas pasiones que prácticamente casi toda la escuela estaba ahí. Estaban a punto de llegar a la salida cuando de pronto Harry jaló a Ron con fuerzas para pegarlo a la pared,

-¿Qué demonios?- quiso gritar Ron pero Harry lo calló, le hizo la seña de que se mantuviera en silencio. De pura suerte había alcanzado a ver al profesor de pociones que venía directo a ellos, entró al castillo con senda prisa y siquiera los notó…

-¿Qué hace el profesor Snape aquí?- murmuró Ron- -Es el jefe de Slytherin tendría que estar viendo el partido ¿No?

Harry Frunció el ceño, El profesor Snape era por mucho el profesor que menos le gustaba y no precisamente por como impartía sus clases ya que realmente había aprendido muchísimo sobre la elaboración de pociones, sino porque era preferentista, Elogiaba todo lo que Slytherin hacia, incluso corregía y guiaba los casos más mediocres, pero ah, no fuera un gryffindor el que se equivocara y entonces eran los más ineptos. Y por alguna razón que no lograba entender era mucho más estricto con él y ni que decir Neville, el cual cometía cada error solo por no querer equivocarse y que Snape e llamara la atención. No había clase en que Neville no tuviera algún accidente con su caldero.

Había tenido maestros así antes y sabía lidiar con ellos, pero por alguna razón Snape era distinto, era como si siempre estuviera escondiendo algo.

-Vamos a seguirlo- dijo Harry.

-¿Estas Loco? ¿Para que?.

Pero Harry necesitaba hacerlo, así que comenzaron a seguirlo en completo silencio. Y ambos se quedaron extrañados cuando llegaron al tercer piso y Snape simplemente se había quedado parado frente la puerta del pasillo que Dumbledore había prohibido al inicio del curso y vigilaba que nadie estuviera cerca…

-¿Qué esta haciendo?- preguntó Ron

-No lo sé- dijo Harry. Y frunció más el ceño cuando lo vió moverse hacia la puerta, pero en eso un grupo de alumnos de cuarto grado apareció de una esquina venían gritando ya que Peeves se había salido de control y estaba arrojándoles toda clase de objetos…

El profesor hizo un gesto extraño y salió para corregir al Poltergeist….

-¿Qué fue todo eso?

Harry tenía un misterio en sus manos….

XXXX Stefan, Jay, Tonks y Rebekah XXXXXXX

Stefan

Después de separarse de Rebekah y haber quedado varado con Tonks, la bruja había sido muy energética en su decisión de quedarse, su amigo y mentor había sido asesinado por este grupo y estaba segura que si regresaba a Inglaterra les perdería el rastro.

Tonks sabía que esperar solo traería más muerte, ninguno de ellos había visto lo que ella, lo que estos vampiros le estaban haciendo a los magos. Se Negó a Regresar ella quería ser parte del Grupo Internacional que se iba a formar para perseguir a este grupo.

Stefan en verdad quedó sorprendido por su actitud optimista ante la tragedia que acababa de vivir. Tonks no perseguía ningún tipo de venganza, ella solo quería justica y que no le pasara lo mismo a otros magos.

Stefan sabía que tenía que reunirse con Rebekah, pero Ver a Tonks de un lado para otro y notar que lo que tenía de trabajadora y valiente lo tenía de extrma torpeza, no le parecía dejarla sola y menos cuando se la pasaba haciendo preguntas peligrosas en todos lados.

-Tienes que tomarlo con calma- dijo Stefan. –Solo vas a lograr que te maten, los vampiros son muy distintos a los magos….

-No te preocupes Stefan, Yo se lo que hago…

Tonks dio un paso en falso y tropezó tan descaradamente que terminó en medio de la calle, donde un camión casi le pasa encima.

Stefan corrió para quitarla del peligro.

-Gracias- dijo la Chica cuyo cabello había pasado de ser Rosa a un intenso Rojo.

-Oh, Wow- dijo Stefan,-¿Cómo hiciste eso?

-Ah, esto no es nada, Soy metamorfamaga puedo cambiar completamente a quien yo quiera….

Tonks cambió sus facciones completamente para verse como Stefan.

El vampiro dio un paso atrás.

-Por favor no hagas eso- dijo con un rostro tan mortal que Tonks regresó a la normalidad.

-Si, bueno, ¿y ahora que sigue?- dijo LA bruja.

-¿A que te refieres?- preguntó Stefan.

-Pues que sigue, pareces saber mucho sobre como se mueven y ocultan estos vampiros

-¿Y porque lo sabría?- dijo Stefan.

-Pues, tu estabas ahí con tu amiga, y no estaban que digamos enjaulados, Deben saber quienes son.

Stefan frunció el ceño.

-No lo sé, pero debo regresar con Rebekah.

Stefan dio un paso y Tonks dio uno igual.

-No pienso dejarte- dijo Tonks, eres mi única pista.

-¡Esto no es un juego!- gritó Stefan.

Y el Rostro de Tonks echó Fuego.

-¡Lo sé!

Jay

Jay miraba la esena como si todo esto ocurriera en cámara lenta, las cosas habían descendido tan rápido en el último mes que era un milagro que hubieran llegado hasta aquí.

El no tenía nada, había despertado en medio de una casa que no reconocía, había despertado siendo un vampiro hambriento, lo habían abandonado en medio de un bosque que no reconocía y aunque había sobrevivido comiendo animales, la primera vez que probó la sangre humana fue como si realmente hubiera comenzado a Vivir.

Rebekah no había dicho nada cuando el simplemente había comenzado a seguirla, no entendía si era por el hecho de que ella una vampiro original o por otra cosa, pero si no tenía a donde más regresar, tal vez lo mejor era seguirla a ella.

Varois después su compañero de Viaje, otro vampiro de apariencia adolescente llamado Stefan, regresó acompañado de una Bruja….La misma con la que había estado encerrado, su nombre era Tonks, y aunque su sola presencia despertaba sus instintos y su hambre, había podido empezar a controlar sus impulsos con una sola lección que Rebekah le había dado.

-¡COME!, Si tienes Hambre Come.

Ellos eran depredadores que Se alimentaban más por el placer que por el hambre, el acto en si enardecía todos sus sentidos y los llenaba de Éxtasis.

Alimentarse constante mente mantenía a raya esos impulsos, mientras más hambre tuviera un vampiro más complicado era controlarse y dejar vivo a su alimento, así que si no quería matarlos, lo ideal era mantenerse sin hambre.

Era una lección muy buena, y cada vez que se alimentaba de alguna persona podía sentir como se volvía más y mas fuerte, como sus sentidos se agudizaban, e incluso llegó a comprender su poder de compulsión y dejar a sus victimas sin ningún recuerdo de lo que sucedía, por eso no llegaba a entender porque Stefan nunca lo hacía, El vampiro rara vez se alimentaba y cuando o hacía era de sangre animal y eso era malo, el grupo que perseguía a Rebekah cada vez era más insistente, los habían emboscado al menos dos veces y aunque los resultados siempre caían del lado de la Vampiresa Original, esto estaba acabando con su paciencia.

-¡Estoy Harta de Huir- dijo Rebekah mientras sacaba e corazón del ultimo vampiro que la había atacado.- -HE huido toda mi vida y se suponía que ya no debía hacerlo más.

-¿Y que se supone que hagamos?- dijo Stefan. –No creo que razonar sea una opción, Este culto no va a parar hasta que te tenga y cada vez son más extremos con sus ataques, Tonks me dijo que una familia de magos fue atacada anoche, mataron a dos de ellos pero se llevaron a tres, incluido un niño pequeño, sin embargo no todo había sido malo ya que había logrado encontrar su escondite principal e iban a ir por ellos.

-Eso no tiene sentido- dijo Jay. –Ellos necesitan a los magos Vivos, porque matarían a dos de ellos-

-No lo sé- dijo Stefan- -Pero Tonks fue bastante grafica cuando me describió la escena, no fueron muertes accidentales, los dejaron completamente drenados y llenos de heridas,

Stefan sintió una punzada en la boca del estómago, esa clase de violencia, no le era indiferente y no le daba buena espina. Y aunque lo negara este mes la joven bruja había empezado a caerle muy bien, y e hecho de pensar en que algo pudiera sucederle hacia que su cabeza diera vueltas y vueltas…No entendía, Tonks era tan distinta a él, ¡Era un remolino!, Pero las veces que habían coincidido mientras investigaba sobre el culto de vampiros siempre le sacaba una sonrisa por alguna ocurrencia. Ella era valiente, decidida y harta trabajadora, se había negado a regresar a Inglaterra cuando sus superiores se lo habían ordenado, ella quería estar al frente. Y todo este tiempo no se había detenido.

Pero ahora Stefan sentía que algo había cambiado.

-Tengo que ir.- dijo a Su grupo. –Algo no esta bien…

-¿Y que se supone que haras?- dijo Jay. –Eres un vampiro y esos Aurores están cazando vampiros, No creo que te reciban con los brazos abiertos.

-Ya lo sé, pero tengo que……

Rebekah soltó un bufido.

-¡Tienes que cerciorarte de que ella este Bien!-

Stefan frunció el ceño.

-No es nada de eso, es solo que…..

-No tienes que convérsenme Stefan- agregó Rebekah, estoy harta de que este maldito culto me quite la diversión a donde quiera que vaya, Si los amigos aurores de Tu amiga pueden acabar con ellos mucho mejor para nosotros.

-No me gusta esto- dijo Jay. –No confió en la magia, pero si esto nos libra de tener que pelear todo el tiempo me apunto.

Pero todo se había convertido rápidamente a un infierno.

Aquello se convirtió en una carnicería rápidamente.

XXXX Rebekah. XXXXX

Rebekah sabía lo que era vivir bañada en sangre, Con un hermano como Niklaus las carnicerías eran tan comunes que eso ya no la molestaba... pero esto había descendido tan rapido que cuando alcanzó a ver su reflejo en uno de los cristales pulidos ella misma se assutó, Estaba en modo Full vampiro, sus colmillos habán crecido a su maximo espendos, no había pedazo de su ropa que no estuviera cubierto de sangre y en sus manos dos corazones vampiricos todavía latian. Nunca había sacado su lado más salvaje ya que realmente nunca se había sentido amenazada, pero esta vez fue distinto

El culto había llegado demasiado lejos con sus experimentos, y los Supervampiros que habían creado, estaban fuera de control.

Los Aurores amigos de Tonks no habían tenido oportunidad cuando entraron al nido, Vampiros potenciados saltaron sobre ellos, pero no vampiros consientes, LA exposición constante a la sangre mágica había despertado su Modo Reaper….Incapaces de contenerse y controlados por únicamente una sed inacabable.

Los miembros del Culto habían puesto compulsiones a los magos que aún tenían vivos para que mataran a los vampiros Potenciados. Y cuando los Aurores llegaron fueron blanco de tres grupos distintos

.Todo se había convertido en una batalla Campal, Aurores, Brujos con Compulsiones atacando a los suyos, Vampiros Reaper potenciados fuera de control, Los lideres del Clan, Y Stefan, Tonks, Jay y Ella en medio de todo eso.

LA habían mordido, arañado y atravesado por todas partes, pero en su modo feral era implacable, corrió por la habitación arrancando cabezas y corazones. Sin embargo por más rápida que fuera, ellos también eran fuertes, y eran muchos más. No podía estar en todas partes.

Al final de la Pelea ella misma había arrancado el corazón del Líder del Culto, y mirando a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que esto iba a ser un antes y un después en sus compañeros….

Jay estaba tirado de Rodillas en el suelo, en el suelo, sus manos cuello y boca aun chorreaban con la sangre de sus enemigos….Rebekah podía ver en su mirada el arrepentimiento, Jay no solo había luchado contra vampiros, dos de los magos controlados por compulsión casi mataban a Stefan atravesándolo con una estaca de energía y al ver su mirada Esmeralda pidiendo ayuda no le importó que fueran personas inocentes, los había matado sin chistar, después de eso ya no importó y se había dejado llevar por su lado salvaje.

Stefan estaba del otro lado, Su modo Feral aún estaba activo, y seguía absorbiendo quebrando en pedazos al último Vampiro que había matado. Había perdido los estribos cuando uno de los Vampiros Reapers le había caído de sorpresa a Tonks y ella no resistió el embate, él no había podido ayudarla ya que lo tenían sometido. Por su debilidad no había podido vencer a su enemigo y solo pudo ver como Tonks era atravesada por las garrar de aquella bestia.

Ahí quebró, y nadie pudo detenerlo después….siquiera el mismo.

No había quedado nadie, había un silencio sepulcral de que Rebekah ya quería salir, pero Entonces un latido, uno muy lento, pero ahí estaba.

Y entonces un quejido…

Rebekah giró la cabeza justo a donde Tonks había comenzado a respirar nuevamente, Rebekah corrió hacia ella.

-¡Tonks Resiste!- gritó mientras se mordía la muñeca y le daba un poco de su sangre.

Jay que también reaccionó se acercó a ella.

-¿Cómo?, todos vimos como te atravesaron…

Tonks sonrió y Gritó.

-¡GRACIAS ABUELO Por tus Clases de Biología!

Y ella poco a poco fue recuperándose.

Sin embargo el problema era Stefan. El Vampiro seguía e su forma Feral y Reaper…mientras destazaba al vampiro…

Tonks, tenía miedo, pero aún así se acercó, Esa bestia no era realmente Stefan, esa bestia no era su amigo, no el Stefan que había evitado que la arrollara un auto el primer día que se conocieron, tampoco era el Stefan que siempre se reía sinceramente de sus chistes malos, ni tampoco con el que había pasado horas investigando este caso….

-Stefan…. Soy yo…. Nyphandora….

El vampiro feral giró la mirada hacia ella, su lado Reaper lo dominaba…

Tonks se acercó un poco más…

-Stefan…tú puedes…

-¡AHHHHGGG!- gritó Rebekah poniéndose rápidamente tras Stefan y rompiéndole el cuello.

-Estabas tardando demasiado y ya quiero tomar un baño-

Cuando todo esto se dio a conocer en la comunidad mágica se armo un revuelo muy grande y dos grandes grupos surgieron para decidir que medidas habría que tomarse, un lado de la moneda quería que se dejaran de considerar a los vampiros como iguales, este grupo quería una reclasificación quería que los vampiros fueran consideradas Criaturas de alta peligrosidad, y que hubiera un grupo de magos que regularan sus actividades….

El otro lado. Opinaba que eso era una aberración, los vampiros tenían que gobernarse ellos mismos, pero también tenían que cumplir con las leyes mágicas si no querían ser consideradas criaturas oscuras y se legalizara su caza.

Después de todo, en ambos bandos había vampiros y magos que deseaban la paz y la armonía, y en ambos lados vampiros y magos que solo deseaban caos….

Un nuevo orden emergía. Los vampiros ya no estarían en la sombra del mundo mágico, en papel estaba muy bonito, solo faltaba una cosa, que los vampiros realmente quisieran y aceptaran eso.

Xxxxxxxx Albert Desmond XXXXXX

Albert Estaba sentado en su pupitre mientras esperaba que la clase comenzara, siempre le había gustado la escuela, y de hecho tenía amigos por montones, pero este año no había sido muy bueno, siempre tena la cabeza en las nubes, después de todo había estado a casi nada de ser un mago, de ir a una escuela de magia, podía imaginarse tomando clases de hechizos y no tomando dos periodos seguidos de Matemáticas. Y mientras todos sus compañeros usaban el tiempo entre clases para ver sus teléfonos, reírse de memes o videos virales, hablar de algún artista o comentar el ultimo partido de Fútbol, el simplemente miraba hacia la ventana.

-¡AHHH! Ya basta- se gritó mentalmente- -No es el fin del mundo, hay mucho que puedes hacer.

Y con esa idea sonrió, el mundo era muy grande y la magia solo era una parte pequeña.

La magia no tenía porque dominar su vida. Estaba feliz por Emma, ahora estaría feliz por él mismo….

El altavoz del salón sonó.

"Albert desmond Favor de presentarse en la oficina del director "

Todos miraron a Albert mientras que el muchacho de cabellos platinados ponía un semblante serio, el no había hecho nada, y si no lo llamaban por eso ¿Qué era?, ¿Acaso había ocurrido algo?...

Caminó lo más rápido que pudo, y cunado llegó a la oficina la recepcionista le señaló hacia el cuarto del orientador.

-Tu tío ha venido, tiene algo importante que decirte, anda no lo hagas esperar.

Albert alzó una ceja, ¿Tío?, ¿Cuál tío?, sus padres ambos eran hijos únicos…

-Anda, apúrate- repitió la recepcionista.

Albert apretó sus puños, ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí?, así que con mucho cuidado abrió a puerta, Su presunto tío estaba sentado en una de las sillas y no podía ver su rostro.

Se acercó lento hasta que pudo ver un rostro juvenil… ¡Este era el Vampiro que había conocido en casa de Flammel!

-Kol Mikaelson, por si no te acordabas de mi nombre- dijo Kol con una gran sonrisa y al segundo siguiente ya tenía cerrada la puerta con llave.

Albert se quedó muy quieto, un mal movimiento y no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionaría este vampiro.

-Oh, vamos niño, Seguro me recuerdas, ¿Cuántos Vampiros has conocido como para que ya no sepas quien soy?-

-Si- reaccionó Albert. –Si, Si recuerdo, nos conocimos en Francia…

Kol rodeó a Albert y aspiró muy fuerte junto a el.

-No tengas miedo Albert- dijo. –Veras el miedo es como un afrodisíaco para nosotros, así que mientras mas miedo tengas es más molesto para mi el tener que controlarme.

-¡Que quiere!- gritó Albert llenándose de Valor…

-Al grano, como me gusta- dijo Kol.

-Verás Albert, tengo un pequeño problema, uno que no tiene una solución tan sencilla, pero la tiene, y para eso necesito de tu ayuda.

-¡Solo soy un niño!- refutó Albert. ¿Qué puedo hacer yo?-

-Mas de lo que crees….Eres un mago…

Los ojos de Albert se nublaron y entristecieron.

-No soy un mago, solo soy un squib… yo no puedo hacer magia….

Los ojos de Kol Brillaron.

-Te equivocas niño, ¡Eres un mago! La magia se tiene o no se tiene, Simple, Los Squibs lo único que tienen es que son incapaces de ejercerla, La sociedad mágica los relega incluso los mandan al mundo normal para que hagan una vida sin magia, pero son unos cretinos, he conocido Squibs con más capacidad mágica que magos capaces de ejercerla y con un poder mediocre.

Los ojos de Albert brillaron intensamente.

-¿Entonces hay posibilidad de que pueda ser un mago?

\--No lo sé- dijo Kol. –Pero lo que si sé, es que a pesar de que no puedas hacer magia, puedes manipular la magia, usar artefactos encantados, crear pociones... sentirla.

Los ojos de Albert iban de un lugar a otro.

-No lo entiendo, ¿Qué necesita de mi?...

-Necesito que me ayudes a robarle a Nicolás Flammel los artefactos que necesito para crear una nueva piedra Filosofal….

Los ojos de Albert se alargaron…

-¿Qué? ¿Es broma?... ¿Porque haría algo así? ¿Porque yo?

La mirada de Kol se ensombreció.

Crear una nueva filosofal y no no es broma, y lo harás porque quieres hacerlo, o porque puedo acabar con tu familia si así lo deseara o porque te obligaría compulsivamente a hacerlo,

¿Y porque tu?, bueno, esa es más complicada, Los magos menosprecian a los mas débiles aunque siquiera se den cuanta de ello. , y más a un squib, sus defensas me detectarían a mi o cualquier mago en un instante, pero a ti siquiera te notarían…

-Pero porque yo, debe haber un montón de Squibs….

-Pues no tengo tiempo de encontrara uno más dispuesto, sabía de ti, así que lo haces, o te obligo….

Albert apretó sus puños, no quería, pero que otra opción tenía, no iba a poner a su familia en riesgo y menos contra un vampiro.

Kol sonrió. Y despidió a Albert, diciéndole que regresaría por él mañana.

Cuando el niño se fue, su mirada cambió por completo. ¡Odiaba esto!, Albert tenía la misma edad de Harry y si un idiota estuviera amenazando a su sobrino lo mataría en un instante, pero no tenia opción, El embarazo de Davina se había complicado, ambos, tanto su bebé como ella tenían su vida pendiendo de un hilo, había buscado por todos lados pero simplemente no había ningún registro de una bruja trayendo a un vampiro a la vida., El Caso de Hope era distinto, aunque ella tuviera sangre vampírica en su sistema era su lado mas débil, ella era más hombre lobo que nada, por eso su sangre de bruja tampoco había sido afectada y al contrario era más poderosa. Pero su bebé no era así, su bebé era vampiro al cien. Un bebé vampiro nacido naturalmente y no creado. No había antecedentes y eso estaba matándolos a ambos. Necesitaba cambiar la naturaleza de su bebé para poder salvarlo y la unica manera de hacerlo sin correr riesgos era con la piedra filosofal,

Sin embargo cuando llegó con Nicolás la noticias fueron preocupantes, ya no tenía la piedra, había comenzado su ciclo de regeneración y estaba oculta donde no podría encontrarla, Kol maldijo, Sabía que Nicolás no mentía. Y la ultima vez que había intentado usar la piedra así durante su ciclo de regeneración fue inestable y , había terminado 20 años encerrado en una prisión de Piedra, no iba a Arriesgar a Davina a aquello.

Y si eso no era posible, Entonces crearían otra piedra…Pero Flammel no accedió, El costo era demasiado grande, la ultima casi destruyen una manzana entera en el centro de Paris y ellos mismos se habían salvado de milagro.

Kol había gruñido que le importaba poco con tal de salvar a Davina y a su hijo, pero Flammel se negó rotundamente Y la pelea no terminó Bien….

Ahora la unica posibilidad de salvar a su Esposa e Hijo, recaía en amenazar a un niño de 11 años para que realizara algo que podría matarlo-

Tal vez su alma ya estaba condenada, pero al menos le daría una oportunidad a la de su esposa e hijo.

Albert apretó sus puños, por un lado tenía un miedo atroz, un vampiro lo amenazaba, y tenía que robarle a un mago. Pero por otro….su vida ya no iba a ser simple, El Vampiro se lo había dicho, él era un mago, él realmente Tenía magia, solo que no podía canalizarla….Tenía que haber una manera de recuperarla.

XXXXXX Jane Granger…. mediados de Noviembre XXXXXX.

Cuando Jane recibió aquel mensaje, la verdad no sabía ni que pensar, hacia poco había decidido reencontrarse con sus viejas amigas de la High School por medio de las redes sociales, había sido un mar de recuerdos y emociones y habían comenzado a enviarse fotografías e incluso a planear algún tipo de reencuentro.

Pero entonces una de ellas envió una foto de las últimas vacaciones que había tenido

"Mystic Falls"

La foto mostraba el centro del pueblo y a varias personas...

El corazón le latió a mil. Porque ahí casi al centro de la Fotografía estaba Alaric, hacia Años que no veía a su hermano pero no había dudas. ¡Era él! Sin embargo no era tanto Alaric lo que había hecho que su corazón diera vueltas. Si no el hecho de que se veía extremadamente Feliz mientras llevaba de la mano a dos niñas…

Le preguntó a su amiga todo lo que pudo sobre la fotografía. Era un pueblo llamado Mistic Falls….

Había un montón de noticias de ese pueblo, desde desastres extraños hasta desapariciones…aunque casi todo de algunos años atrás, en la actualidad parecía ser un pueblo tranquilo y muy agradable. No había nada sobre Alaric en las redes sociales, pero un pequeño enlace la mandó a una nota que mencionaba a Alaric como profesor.

Jane sintió un hueco…. ¿Alaric se había casado?, ¿Tenia hijas?, ¿Por qué nunca intentó contactarla?

Estuvo deprimida por varios Días y no fue hasta que Héctor dijo aquellas palabras que sintió un poco de esperanza.

-¿Y si Vamos a Buscarlos?

-¿Qué?- dijo Jane Sorprendida.

-¡Vamos!, Se que no estarás tranquila, cuando algo se te mete a la cabeza simplemente no lo sueltas. Y aunque se que podemos llevarnos una desilusión al menos lo intentamos. Además, no hemos tenido vacaciones en muchos años y a Hermione le vendría bien un poco de normalidad y si esas niñas son hijas de tu hermano, tener primos seria muy bueno.

Jane miró la fotografía, que mejor momento para reunir a la familia que Navidad.


End file.
